Dragon Ball Aftermath The Sequel
by spiritgamer
Summary: 4 months after the defeat of Lord Abysus, Goku and his friends continue to get stronger and stronger, training for what is to come next...
1. Chapter 1 - The News

4 months after the defeat of Lord Abysus, Goku and the other Z fighters continue to get stronger and stronger, training for what is to come next...

Goku and Vegeta were sparring as they usually do.

Goku has fully mastered Ultra Instinct, as the same goes for Vegeta, who has unlocked the full capacity for Super Saiyan Blue.

Goku was in Super Saiyan Blue against Vegeta, as he lost the clash between his Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun.

Goku is sent into the rocks, groaning, as he gets up. "Looks like I will have to take this up a step, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked. "You think you can win against me, Kakarot?"

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 30!** " Goku yells, as his blue aura mixes with a large, red aura. He launches after Vegeta, as they throw a punch at each other, their fists clashing, causing a massive shockwave.

"Your Kaioken will not surpass my current level!" Vegeta exclaimed. "It will take a lot more than that!"

He follows the clash with a powerful punch, sending Goku back once again. Goku stops himself in midair, panting a little.

"Go ahead and use Ultra Instinct! It will make this fight a whole lot better!" Vegeta said, smirking.

Goku begins to charge a Kamehameha. " **KAA... MEE... HAA...** "

"Hmph! Going to use that attack again? Fine..." Vegeta spreads his hands out. " **FINAL...** "

" **MEE...** " Goku continues to charge his Kamehameha

" **FLAAASH!** " Vegeta yells, putting his hands together and firing the Final Flash at Goku.

" **HAAAAAA!** " Goku yells, launching his Kamehameha at Vegeta.

The beams collide, causing a massive shockwave, as Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, as his Final Flash technique has more power.

They both roar, inputting more power into their blasts, causing both of them to get much stronger.

"Y-YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN TRAINING, VEGETA!" Goku yells as he is struggling against his blast. " **KAIOKEN... TIMES...** "

"D-DANG IT! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOUR KAIOKEN TECHNIQUE AS I DID IN OUR FIRST FIGHT!" Vegeta yells, applying full power into his Final Flash, as it begins to COMPLETELY overpower Goku's Kamehameha.

Goku yells as he is overpowered by the Final Flash, and sent into the rocks.

Vegeta walks over to him. "Come on, Kakarot. Surely that is not all you got?" He smirks.

Goku gets up, panting. "W-Wow Vegeta! I bet you could even take on Kaioken times fourty!

"Hmph. Don't underestimate the prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta replies.

"Then why don't we make this fight more fun?" Goku looks down, breathing in, as his hair begins to spike up a bit.

"Vegeta! Goku!" a familiar voice calls.

It distracts Goku from going Ultra Instinct, as he looks over. "Hey, Bulma! What's up?"

"Tch... Of course, there's interruption..." Vegeta looks over at her too.

"Oh, please! You both spar all the time. Can't you two just take a moment to eat the meal Chi-Chi and I prepared for you?"

"Oh man! I am starving!" Goku said, his stomach rumbling.

"Hmph. Fine." Vegeta replies.

They both follow Bulma, as bunches, I mean, BUNCHES of food are set on the tables.

"Oh my goodness! This looks so delicious!" Goku felt his mouth watering, as he and Vegeta begin to dig in.

While they are eating, Goku takes a moment to ask Bulma a question. "Hey Bulma, do you know where Beerus and Whis are?"

"Well," she replies, "Whis told me that Beerus is going to train."

"Woah!" Goku replies, "I didn't know that Beerus actually trained!"

"Me neither. Before I thought he just sat around, being lazy, and doing nothing but eating pi-"

"So you are calling me lazy?" A voice behind us said, which made Bulma freeze and shutter. She slowly turns around to see Beerus and Whis there.

"B-B-B-Beerus?" Bulma said, stuttering.

"So you think I am lazy, don't you, human?" Beerus repeats, "I don't like that..."

Before Beerus could do whatever he was about to do to Bulma, Goku jumped in.

"Hey Lord Beerus! Want some ramen?" Goku holds out a bowl of ramen for Beerus.

That seemed to calm down Beerus. "Well, fine. I suppose some food won't hurt, but I want an apolog-"

"I-I-I'm sorry Lord Beerus! I truly am! Please enjoy your meal! Help yourself!" Bulma said.

"Hmph... Fine... I'll accept your apology just this once, but do not call me lazy again..." Beerus begins to eat as well.

Whis walks over. "I wanted to talk to you all. You can listen while you eat."

Everyone turns their attention to Whis.

Whis clears his throat. "So after the defeat of Abysus, Lord Zen-oh has been getting suspicious of what has been happening lately. The other angels, even our father, has been acting a bit different as if they are worrying that something bad is going to happen."

"But we have already beaten Abysus!" Goku said, "What is there to worry about now?"

"Well, Lord Abysus hasn't been defeated." He replies.

"WHAT?!" everyone says at once, as they stop eating, staring at Whis.

"Please, calm down, and let me explain. Goku," he turns to Goku, "your Kamehameha technique wouldn't have worked if we hadn't assisted you during it. Lord Abysus was weakened a lot, but not killed. He will return if we are not careful. That is why we should all be aware, and continue to train. That is why I want to train you, Lord Beerus. I want to prepare you all for what is to come, and for us to be ready this time, and not be caught off guard like we were before." Whis explains.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Beerus interrupts the silence. "Whis. Even the Gods Of Destruction couldn't do anything to Abysus, and it took for all the angels, including the Grand Priest, to beat him. How will we beat Abysus this time?!"

"As you know, my lord, weeks ago I said that the Grand Priest will be gone for a bit, to regain all of his lost power."

"But how did he get weakened? I thought that the Grand Priest had infinite energy!" Beerus asks.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Lord Abysus actually siphoned some of it, but luckily, when he was weakened, he lost all of that siphoned power. I managed to collect a VERY tiny proportion of it. It contains 20 percent of an angel's power." He looks at Goku and Vegeta. "I want you two to have this tiny proportion."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**

 **I never thought I would be making a sequel to this, but I have bunches of ideas for the incoming chapters. This story will (most likely) be longer than the very first.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Newfound Power

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL AFTERMATH [THE SEQUEL]:**

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Beerus interrupts the silence. "Whis. Even the Gods Of Destruction couldn't do anything to Abysus, and it took for all the angels, including the Grand Priest, to beat him. How will we beat Abysus this time?!"

"As you know, my lord, weeks ago I said that the Grand Priest will be gone for a bit, to regain all of his lost power."

"But how did he get weakened? I thought that the Grand Priest had infinite energy!" Beerus asks.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Lord Abysus actually siphoned some of it, but luckily, when he was weakened, he lost all of that siphoned power. I managed to collect a VERY tiny proportion of it. It contains 20 percent of an angel's power." He looks at Goku and Vegeta. "I want you two to have this tiny proportion."

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Silence fell again after Whis said that to Goku and Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time.

"Yes," Whis replied. "I will repeat myself. You should have this small proportion. It will give you a significant power boost. Is that okay with you?"

"Will we be any different from before?" Vegeta asks Whis.

"Nope. You are only taking a small proportion," he replies.

Goku gets up. "I'll do it if it means to help defeat Lord Abysus."

Vegeta does the same. "Fine," he says.

Whis nods and holds out his hand, a beam of energy going into the both of them, causing their energy to rise steadily.

He continues to do so for a few minutes, then it stops. "There. Your power has increased by far over tenfold," he tells Goku and Vegeta.

"I feel so much more powerful! I am ready to fight!" Goku says, smiling widely. "Maybe I can even surpass Ultra Instinct!"

"Hmph. What could be beyond Ultra Instinct, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks.

"There is something that is beyond Ultra Instinct, but you aren't ready to know it, nor use it," Whis tells Goku.

"I will surpass the power of Super Saiyan Blue, and surpass you once again, Kakarot!" Vegeta says.

Goku chuckles. "It's on, Vegeta."

"Goku," Whis says, "you should try and get Vegeta's new form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and maybe even work to combine your Kaioken technique with it. Maybe you will be able to ascend to Kaioken times 100."

Goku's eyes widen. "Kaioken times... 100?! Is that even possible?"

"Yes. The power boost will help significantly. Not only did it increase your power, but it also increased your strength and durability." Whis replied.

Goku imagined combining Kaioken times 100 with Vegeta's new form. It may be even more powerful than Ultra Instinct... It was a crazy thought, but it just might work.

"Good luck with that form, Kakarot. I will surpass even Super Saiyan Blue, and find an entirely new form!" Vegeta confidently says to Goku.

Beerus walks up to them. "You two, let's train. Both of you against me. I am curious to see how powerful you are."

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side in front of Beerus. They then charge up into their current forms.

Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue. "HAAAAAAAA!" he roars, as his hair flashes, his eyes glow brightly, and a shockwave comes from him, his wavy aura growing large.

The smoke clears, and Goku stands there in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Vegeta goes into his current form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution as well.

They both launch after Beerus barraging him.

"Nngh!" Beerus yells as he is guarding. "Their punches are much more powerful!"

They immediately land a punch on Beerus straight in the face, sending him crashing through the buildings.

Whis stops them. "Don't fight here." He teleports them to a place in the middle of nowhere and stands aside.

Beerus gets up. "Fine. I will go FULL POWER AS WELL!" Beerus charges up, his purple aura growing large and turning red, his power going to 100 percent.

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, clashing with them, their colliding punches sending lightning everywhere, destroying rocks.

Beerus is knocked back once again. "They have far surpassed me." He clenches his fists. "They both surpassed even Goku's former Ultra Instinct power in just this state..." He looks at Whis. "They may even surpass you, Whis!"

Whis chuckles. "Who knows?"

Goku and Vegeta launch once again at Beerus, as they throw a punch at him, but Beerus dodges it, launching large beams at them with both his hands.

They both dodge it, launching ki blasts directly at Beerus.

Beerus dodges and hits them away, as they head directly for each other.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 10!** " Goku yells, combining Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and the Kaioken technique, his speed increasing by tenfold.

He gets in front of Beerus before he can even react, and punches his chest at full force, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood and to be sent meters into the ground, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Beerus gets up, panting. "D-DANG IT!" he raises his hands in the air, charging an insanely large destruction ball, probably half the size of the Moon.

"TAKE THIS!" he roars, throwing it down, as it heads for him, its gravity causing the landscape around it to tear apart.

"Oh dear..." Whis sighs.

"We got this, Whis!" Goku yells, as his Kaioken begins to rise. _**20x...30x...40x...50x...60x...70x...**_

His Kaioken technique reaches level 100. " **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!** "

Then something weird happens... Normally, the Kaioken acts like a layer to multiply the power, but its level seemed to reach so high, that its energy begun to mix with the God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki, turning his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form a red tint.

Goku roars, his hair turning red.

"WHAT THE?!" Vegeta yells.

" **SUPER KA... ME... HA... ME...** " he charges a Super Kamehameha.

Even Whis's eyes widen at the increase in power.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goku roars, launching the Super Kamehameha.

Whis appears in between the two blasts, stopping them with his fingers.

"That's enough," he says, "you would have ended up destroying the entire Solar System if you did that."

Both of the blasts fade away, leaving Both Beerus and Goku panting heavily, as they both power down to their base.

"I'm honestly surprised, Goku," Whis said, turning around, "I didn't plan for you to use the Kaioken times 100 technique, because I thought it would cause major damage to your body, but you seem rather fine, but still damaged."

"T-That drained a lot of energy." Goku manages a smile.

"Goku. I think it is time to tell you the next stage of Ultra Instinct." Whis says to Goku.

"Stage?" Goku asks.

"Yes. Ultra Instinct Stage 2." Whis replies.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Return

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL AFTERMATH [THE SEQUEL]:**

Whis appears in between the two blasts, stopping them with his fingers.

"That's enough," he says, "you would have ended up destroying the entire Solar System if you did that."

Both of the blasts fade away, leaving Both Beerus and Goku panting heavily, as they both power down to their base.

"I'm honestly surprised, Goku," Whis said, turning around, "I didn't plan for you to use the Kaioken times 100 technique, because I thought it would cause major damage to your body, but you seem rather fine, but still damaged."

"T-That drained a lot of energy." Goku manages a smile.

"Goku. I think it is time to tell you the next stage of Ultra Instinct." Whis says to Goku.

"Stage?" Goku asks.

"Yes. Ultra Instinct Stage 2." Whis replies.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Alright. Go Ultra Instinct for me," Whis tells Goku.

Goku looks down and his hair immediately turns white, spiking up, and the small aura appearing.

"It seems you are able to transform into Ultra Instinct much quicker now," Whis says, "now begin to charge up your power to the maximum."

Goku charges up, his power going 100 percent, yelling.

"Ultra Instinct Stage 2 requires a lot more Ki Mastery," Whis exclaims, "it will put a lot more strain on your body, and drain it faster, but it will reward you with FAR more power and even more speed. You need to clear your mind and calm your energy while remaining 100 percent power."

Goku stops charging. "But that is impossible, Whis! I can't calm my energy while at full power."

"Like I said," Whis replies, "you need more ki mastery. You need to control your ki better."

"What if I combine Kaioken with Ultra Instinct?" Goku asks.

"That won't be possible. As you know, Kaioken requires you to stir up your energy in order to work properly. Ultra Instinct requires you to be calmer. Anyways, Goku, I am going to train Vegeta, for now, to build up his skill to get closer to your level."

Vegeta walks over. "I will surpass Kakarot, and get a new Super Saiyan form!"

"A new Super Saiyan form, huh? Would you rather be able to achieve Ultra Instinct?" Whis asks Vegeta.

"No. I am done with trying to catch up to Kakarot. I will surpass my own limits in my own way. I do not need Ultra Instinct." Vegeta replies. "Maybe I will achieve something far superior to Super Saiyan Blue."

"Maybe I can teach you to achieve the white divine power, and perhaps combine it with your Super Saiyan power to create a new form: Super Saiyan White."

"Super Saiyan White?" they both say at the same time.

"Yes," Whis confirms, "the form will most likely surpass even Ultra Instinct."

There is suddenly a familiar feeling in the air.

"Whis," Vegeta says, but Whis interrupts him.

"Yes. I know," he replies, as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis look up at the sky to see something crashing in the rocks nearby.

"Stand back," Whis says, as he walks over to the crashing, a figure getting up from the small crater.

It was Abysus, but his energy was absurdly low.

" **I finally found you... Time to get my revenge!** "

He raises his power as much as he could, heading for them.

"You three, stop him!" Whis commands as he raises his staff into the air, Beerus following him, as their forms flicker, both of them disappearing.

Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan God, barraging Abysus, knocking him back.

Abysus tries to block the punches, but most of them land on him.

" **Nngh! It seems your powers have risen since, but you don't know what I am capable of now...** " Abysus says, smirking.

Goku and Vegeta jump back, as they go Super Saiyan Blue.

" **FINAL...** " Vegeta charges up his Final Flash.

" **KA... ME... HA... ME...** " Goku charges up his Kamehameha

" **FLASH!** " Vegeta launches his Final Flash.

" **HAAAA!** " Goku launches his Kamehameha.

The beams mix together, turning the beam into a powerful Final Kamehameha.

Abysus is directly hit by the Final Kamehameha, as he roars in pain, being overpowered and launched back.

The smoke clears, and Abysus stands there, laughing, appearing to be unscathed, as he launches toward Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward him as well, as they begin to clash.

"He's now even with us...?" Goku says, surprised.

Goku and Vegeta continue to clash, shortly after, they begin to lose, occasionally being punched in the face and sent back, then rejoining the clash.

"DANG IT!" Vegeta yells as they both go Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, pushing Abysus back.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 50!" Goku yells as he begins to punch Abysus back and forth in the air.

Minutes later, Abysus lands on the ground, then getting up. " **You have gotten quite stronger, Son Goku and Vegeta... But, it is the end of the line for you.** "

His power suddenly spikes up higher.

He appears behind Goku and Vegeta punching them into the rocks at full force.

" **I don't think you are aware I can siphon your powers and get stronger from them,** " Abysus says, smirking.

Goku and Vegeta get up, panting, as Goku powers down.

"Vegeta, hold him off while I charge the Spirit Bomb," Goku says.

"Hmph. Hurry up." Vegeta goes full power, launching toward Abysus.

Goku raises his hands into the air, but then, there is a flash behind him.

He turns around, as he sees Whis, Beerus, and some of the warriors of a few universes, most likely all the available helpers Whis could find.

Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba all stood there in a line.

Some of the Gods Of Destruction were called to help too.

Champa, Belmod, and Liquiir stood in front of the warriors.

"N-No way!" Goku yells as he sees them all here on Earth to help him fight Abysus.

Dyspo takes a step forward. "Oi! Is that..."

"Abysus..." Toppo interrupts, "I thought he was dead."

"There is no time to talk!" Beerus says, "we need your help, and you are going to help!"

"Go full power all of you," Belmod says to them.

"Heh! Watch me, Son Goku!" Caulifla says as she yells, beginning to charge.

"Huh? Wha-" Goku is interrupted mid-sentence when her hair begins to get longer. "Super Saiyan 3?"

Cabba roars as well, going Super Saiyan 3.

A purple aura appears around Toppo, as he transforms into his God Of Destruction form.

Dyspo closes his eyes, a small, purple aura appearing around him, as he enters Light Speed Mode.

Jiren roars, his upper body getting bigger, tearing through his shirt, as he awakens his full power, his hidden awakening.

"Let's do this, Kale!" Caulifla says confidently to Kale.

Kale nods as she goes into her controlled Berserk Super Saiyan form.

Goku looks down, his hair going white and spiking up, the purple and blue aura appearing around him, as he enters Ultra Instinct.

He looks up as Vegeta is sent into the rocks, cuts all over him.

"Let's go, guys!"

They all charge toward Abysus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Spirit Bomb

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

"Heh! Watch me, Son Goku!" Caulifla says as she yells, beginning to charge.

"Huh? Wha-" Goku is interrupted mid-sentence when her hair begins to get longer. "Super Saiyan 3?"

Cabba roars as well, going Super Saiyan 3.

A purple aura appears around Toppo, as he transforms into his God Of Destruction form.

Dyspo closes his eyes, a small, purple aura appearing around him, as he enters Light Speed Mode.

Jiren roars, his upper body getting bigger, tearing through his shirt, as he awakens his full power, his hidden awakening.

"Let's do this, Kale!" Caulifla says confidently to Kale.

Kale nods as she goes into her controlled Berserk Super Saiyan form.

Goku looks down, his hair going white and spiking up, the purple and blue aura appearing around him, as he enters Ultra Instinct.

He looks up as Vegeta is sent into the rocks, cuts all over him.

"Let's go, guys!"

They all charge toward Abysus.

 **Chapter Four**

"Oi," Goku yells to the others as they follow him toward Abysus and Vegeta, "he's far too strong for you!"

"Shut it, Son Goku!' Caulifla replies. "Don't underestimate us! Once we are done with this battle, I will learn how to use that blue form!"

As we approach Abysus, Toppo yells, "HAKAI!" and launches a Hakai ball at Abysus. This distracts Abysus from going after Vegeta. Abysus turns around, knocking it away with his bare hands.

Jiren launches off at Abysus at maximum speeds.

"Oi! You guys distract him! I'm gonna go help Vegeta!" Goku flies toward Vegeta with a sack full of senzu beans.

Vegeta struggles to get up. "T-Those fools! They are going to get themselves killed!"

"Vegeta, we may need to fuse," Goku says to him.

"Tch... I'm not fusing with you, Kakarot! We don't even have Potara anyways!" Vegeta replies in frustration.

In the distance, Dyspo launches off toward Abysus, throwing a kick at him. Abysus catches it, throwing him into Cabba, both of them launched to the ground.

Hit jumps up. "It looks like I will have to use my Time Cage right off the bat... The only problem is landing a hit on him. I can tell his abilities far surpass that of even Jiren's," he says to himself.

Hit uses a time skip, throwing a punch at Abysus's chest. Abysus somehow is able to sidestep, but being affected by the time skip.

"What the?!" Hit yells as he is launched into the rocks by just Abysus's glare.

Toppo jumps up into the air right above Abysus. "He's getting stronger!" He launches another Hakai ball, but instead of countering it, Abysus lets it consume him.

"Nice, Toppo!" Dyspo yells, as he and Jiren land next to him.

Toppo flinches, as the Hakai ball shrinks into nothing. "Impossible!"

Abysus stands there, a purple glow around him. " **Interesting power, Toppo of Universe 11...** "

A similar purple aura appears around Abysus. " **I now possess the destruction power!** "

"N-No way!" Caulifla backs up, sweat trickling down the side of her face.

" **Your fate shall be decided now, warriors,** " Abysus says, as there is a bell-like sound.

"Say what now?!" Vegeta yells at Goku.

"We have to use the Fusion Dance! Now!" Goku replies.

"There is no way I am doing that ridiculous dance with you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yells.

Abysus claps, as there is a massive heated shockwave, sending all of the warriors far back.

Goku and Vegeta skid back.

Goku is silent, then he raises his hands into the air. "EVERYONE," he announces, "PLEASE LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!"

Jiren looks at him. "So he is using his trump card... Hmph..." Jiren raises a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb. "I will help just this once, Son Goku."

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod stand to the sidelines, waiting to come help if needed.

"That attack again, huh?" Liquiir says, "I guess I have no choice but to help." The Gods Of Destruction raise a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb, as it is already getting bigger than the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb at the Tournament Of Power.

"Do it, Son Goku!" Caulifla yells as she, Kale, and Cabba raise their hands into the air, assisting as well.

"Tch... Fine... I will help this one time, Kakarot." Vegeta raises his hand up into the air.

The Spirit Bomb finishes, as it is at least ten times as big as the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb.

"IT'S FINISHED! EVERYONE! HELP ME PUSH THE SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku yells, confident in his trump card.

The other warriors land beside Goku, holding their hands out to assist the Spirit Bomb, all of them going to their maximum power.

"GO!" Goku goes into Mastered Ultra Instinct, pushing with a lot of force.

Abysus attempts to stop it, skidding back. " **NNGH! Wh-what is this force?!** " Abysus yells as he struggles against the Spirit Bomb.

"EVERYONE! ON MY MARK!" Goku yells, still not pushing with full force.

Abysus begins to push it back, laughing. " **This may be powerful, but it is no match for me!** "

"Son Goku. Remember how we managed to compress your trump card many times to the point of turning into a singularity?" Jiren asks, not daring to look away from the Spirit Bomb.

"Yeah... Are you saying we should do it? It may be too much for the Earth." Goku replies.

"We have no choice," Jiren replies, "it will add more mass into the Spirit Bomb. I'll make sure it doesn't reach the point of a singularity."

Goku is silent for a moment. "Alright. Let's do it."

Jiren looks at the Spirit Bomb, as his eye twitches a bit, the Spirit Bomb compressing, then getting even bigger.

Abysus roars, as it gets even harder to push it back.

The Spirit Bomb compresses and expands even bigger this time. Everything glows blue, as particles shoot out from the Spirit Bomb, causing the terrain to shift heavily, causing a massive earthquake for the entire planet.

"GO!" Goku yells at the top of his lungs, as all of the warriors push with full force, as Abysus loses against the Spirit Bomb.

The Spirit Bomb makes contact with the terrain, and an ear-piercing explosion happens.

The after-effects of the explosion probably destroyed a quarter of the Earth. Luckily, it wasn't destroyed.

Goku was sure he was dead, but it turns out Whis had protected all of the warriors and Gods Of Destruction from it, and even the barrier barely held up.

"That was quite the explosion," Whis says. "Luckily, the Earth was not destroyed."

Standing in the middle of the crater was Abysus, half of his upper torso was gone, bleeding heavily.

" **Nngh**... **Impossible..** " Abysus says, panting.

"There's no way he should be alive..." Whis says, worried.

"B-Beerus, and th-the other gods... Finish him off, please..." Goku says, his energy very low.

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod launch off toward Abysus, their purple auras appearing.

They throw a punch at Abysus at the same time, but an invisible force blocks them, as Abysus's energy begins to rise.

"Can't this fool just die already?!" Vegeta yells.

Abysus roars, as the entire multiverse shakes. As he charges, the light able to be seen from outside the universe.

Abysus gains a white, red, and pink aura.

Whis flies over to the fighters, tapping his staff on the ground, healing them, and restoring their energy.

Abysus suddenly appears right in front of Whis, so fast that not even an angel could keep up.

He punches him heavily in the gut, throwing him light years away.

"WHIS!" Goku yells after him.

"Kakarot! I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to fuse! Now!" Vegeta yells at him, as he tosses angelic potara rings that Whis dropped when he was punched.

Goku hastily puts on the earrings, as Vegeta does the same.

Abysus notices after going after Whis then launches after Goku and Vegeta, but it is too late.

Goku and Vegeta's bodies get drawn into one another, and the form of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito is born.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5...**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Divine Power

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

They throw a punch at Abysus at the same time, but an invisible force blocks them, as Abysus's energy begins to rise.

"Can't this fool just die already?!" Vegeta yells.

Abysus roars, as the entire multiverse shakes. As he charges, the light able to be seen from outside the universe.

Abysus gains a white, red, and pink aura.

Whis flies over to the fighters, tapping his staff on the ground, healing them, and restoring their energy.

Abysus suddenly appears right in front of Whis, so fast that not even an angel could keep up.

He punches him heavily in the gut, throwing him light years away.

"WHIS!" Goku yells after him.

"Kakarot! I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to fuse! Now!" Vegeta yells at him, as he tosses angelic potara rings that Whis dropped when he was punched.

Goku hastily puts on the earrings, as Vegeta does the same.

Abysus notices after going after Whis then launches after Goku and Vegeta, but it is too late.

Goku and Vegeta's bodies get drawn into one another, and the form of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito is born.

 **Chapter 5**

Abysus lands in front of Vegito. " **So, you have the nerve to fight me?** " He asks, smirking.

Vegito chuckles. "I wouldn't be so smug, Abysus. I am about to put you down once and for all."

Abysus's smirk fades. " **You miserable Saiyans... You are the reason that I was defeated last time! Now you will suffer.** "

"Let's find out," Vegito says, "if you were able to take down Whis, then you will be an interesting challenge."

Vegito launches after Abysus, throwing a punch, as Abysus blocks it, his arm very slightly shaking.

" **Not a bad punch, but I will have to fight back now,** " Abysus says, as he punches Vegito in the face, sending him toward the rocks.

Vegito stops himself in midair, launching toward Abysus again, as they begin to clash punches and kicks, each impact causing a shockwave that travels through outer space.

"You're still holding back," Vegito notices, "I want to fight you at full strength."

In response, Abysus's power shoots up all the way, as he throws an earth-shattering punch at Vegito's gut, making him vomit a little blood, as he is sent far through outer space.

Abysus then appears behind him, punching him into Pluto, making it explode into a million fragments. Abysus continues to knock him throughout the Solar System, making him crash into planets, and even the Sun at one point.

Vegito gets up, panting a little. "You are strong, Abysus, but you are no match for me at my full power. **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!"**

Vegito's hair goes red as he launches toward Abysus at the speed of light, as they both clash some more, as meteors get gravitationally attracted to their power.

Vegito flies back, as he gets in a stance. "FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..."

Abysus launches toward Vegito, as Vegito launches the Final Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAA!"

The Final Kamehameha would be as wide as planet Earth itself, as it heads toward Abysus.

Rather than trying to avoid it, Abysus spreads his arms out, as he lets the attack hit him.

"Heh! There's no way he could get up after that!" Vegito says as he thinks he has already won.

When the bright light fades, Abysus stands there, in the same position as he was before the blast hit him, burn marks all over his body, smoke curling off him.

Suddenly, Vegito remembers that Abysus is able to siphon power. "Uh oh..."

Abysus roars, his power rising even more than before. " **Yes! Keep battling me, as I will eventually get even stronger than the Omni King himself!** "

He roars in laughter, as sweat trickles down the side of Vegito's face. "This is bad. What am I supposed to do?"

Vegito senses a presence behind him, as he turns around, and is face to face with Jiren. "Jiren... You're alive?"

"There is no time to worry about me, Son Goku/Vegeta. I came to help you." Jiren replies.

"You need to escape, Jiren! This guy is beyond my lea-" Vegito is interrupted, as he sees some angels and gods of destruction appear behind Jiren.

"Son Goku. I summoned help. I will assist yo-" Jiren is interrupted as Vegito's fusion runs out, Son Goku and Vegeta separating back into two entities.

"Well, that's bad," Goku points out as if no one knew that.

" **This has been amusing and all, but it is time to end this. I have more important matters to attend to,** " Abysus says, as he raises his hand, a giant energy sphere appearing.

"STOP!" Goku yells helplessly, as Abysus throws the energy ball at the Earth as it explodes.

"BULMA! TRUNKS!" Vegeta yells.

"NO!" Goku yells, but it is too late. Everyone on Earth was dead.

Vegeta gets up, shaking. " **You... I... will not.. forgive you!** "

"Vegeta..." Goku protests.

Abysus roars with laughter, as Vegeta is shaking, the entire universe begins to rumble.

"Oh?" Vados says as she inches closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan God, then Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he roars, lightning appearing everywhere in the entire universe.

"V-Vegeta! Calm down!" Goku yells as he is protected by a barrier from the angels.

Vegeta's hair, eyes, and eyebrows turn white, as he looks up at Abysus, giving him a look of pure hatred.

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White.

"W-White hair?" Goku was in awe.

"Goodness... It seems with his Angelic Boost, his pure rage, and his Super Saiyan White form... He has currently surpassed the power of Whis." Vados says, looking very impressed.

"Vegeta! Don't fight him! You will only make him stronger!" Goku yells at Vegeta.

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT, BEFORE YOU'RE NEXT!" Vegeta roars, his eyes turning completely white, as he launches toward Abysus.

" **Wh-** " Abysus is interrupted by a punch that sends him to the other half of the galaxy, as Vegeta follows him, plowing through star systems, as he throws another punch at Abysus, causing hundreds of planets nearby to explode into a trillion pieces.

Abysus coughs a lot of blood, roaring in pain, as he is sent into another star system.

"His speed is unreal.." Goku says in awe, as he can do nothing to help Vegeta, even with his full power back because Vegeta's speed is far superior to Goku's Ultra Instinct.

"Son Goku. Please stay right here," Vados says, as she and the other angels launch off to help Vegeta fight Abysus.

"What.. What am I supposed to do?" Goku asks himself.

"Quit your whining, Goku!" Beerus yells in frustration.

Vegeta throws Abysus to a nearby planet, as Whis and the other angels appear.

"Vegeta-san. Please do not attack him anymore. You w-" Vados is interrupted by Vegeta.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Vegeta roars, as he launches after Abysus.

"Oh dear..." Vados says to herself, as she flies off toward Vegeta once more.

"Son Goku!" A familiar female voice yells, as the fighters who were defeated in the first fight fly toward him, Whis in the lead, including Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba.

"You guys are alive?!" Goku asks.

"Yes. I managed to save them right before the explosion of the Earth." Whis says as he floats down.

"I thought you were knocked away, like a bazillion miles, Whis!" Goku says, his face showing surprise.

"You think an angel would be defeated so easily, Goku? We can travel throughout the galaxy quickly." Whis replies, smiling. "But Goku, it is time for you to achieve Ultra Instinct Stage 2 to be able to assist Vegeta-san. He is quite distraught after what happened to his family."

"But how will I be able to achieve it right now? You said it requires a lot of Ki mastery!" Goku states.

"Ah, but there is a way to do it if you have six powerful beings to assist you in controlling your Ki," Whis replies, as he gestures for the other fighters to come over, and they did.

"Now please, all of you place a hand on his back." Whis orders.

Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Jiren, Kale, and Caulifla each put a hand on his back.

"Now, Goku-san, please go Ultra Instinct." Whis orders Goku.

Goku nods, as he looks down, inhaling calmly through his mouth, as his hair glows white, his pupils go a light gray, and a small, blue, and purple aura appears around him.

"Now, calm your energy as much as you can, not too much or else you will lose control of the form," Whis commands, as Goku calms down his energy, his aura shrinking a lot.

"Finally, all of the fighters please help control his Ki, help it rise while staying in control." Whis orders.

The fighters feel his Ki, and begin to manipulate it a bit, attempting to rise it steadily, but it still is a bit jittery.

"Please concentrate, or it will fail." Whis states.

The jittering subsides mostly, as it rises.

Goku feels his hair spiking up a bit more, similar to a Super Saiyan, but not quite.

"Now please, slowly step back, without moving your hand, to free his energy a bit." Whis orders.

The fighters slowly take a step back, as a chain of energy is connecting their hands to Goku's body, as Goku's energy begins to rise heavily, his aura turning red and slightly bigger than before. His spiky hair gets even brighter.

Goku opens his eyes, and instead of light gray, his irises are white.

Goku had achieved Ultra Instinct Stage 2 with the help of the other fighters, as the chain of energy fades.

"Son Goku, you have reached far beyond a God Of Destruction. You will someday surpass the angels." Whis says, smiling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Defeat

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

"Finally, all of the fighters please help control his Ki, help it rise while staying in control." Whis orders.

The fighters feel his Ki, and begin to manipulate it a bit, attempting to rise it steadily, but it still is a bit jittery.

"Please concentrate, or it will fail." Whis states.

The jittering subsides mostly, as it rises.

Goku feels his hair spiking up a bit more, similar to a Super Saiyan, but not quite.

"Now please, slowly step back, without moving your hand, to free his energy a bit." Whis orders.

The fighters slowly take a step back, as a chain of energy is connecting their hands to Goku's body, as Goku's energy begins to rise heavily, his aura turning red and slightly bigger than before. His spiky hair gets even brighter.

Goku opens his eyes, and instead of light gray, his irises are white.

Goku had achieved Ultra Instinct Stage 2 with the help of the other fighters, as the chain of energy fades.

"Son Goku, you have reached far beyond a God Of Destruction. You will someday surpass the angels." Whis says, smiling.

 **Chapter Six:**

"I feel stronger..." Goku says.

"You are. Your power is close to Vegeta's," Whis says, "maybe you can fuse once again."

"But the angelic potara earrings were destroyed by Abysus!" Goku replies.

"Ah, yes, but I have a backup pair of potara earrings, but they are only the normal ones by the Supreme Kai," Whis replies, as he takes out two potara earrings from his pocket, holding it out for Goku to take.

"Thanks, Whis! I'm going to go help Vegeta." Goku takes them and flies off, his speed insane.

He appears in front of Vegeta, who continues to fight Abysus but is struggling.

"You fool!" Vegeta roars, as he tries to fight back, but Abysus is now equal with him due to his siphoning power.

Goku instantly appears behind Abysus, kicking him toward Vegeta, as Vegeta kicks him back to Goku, and they kick and punch him back and forth.

" **AGH! WHAT?! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT POWER?!** " Abysus yells as he is knocked back and forth.

Goku stops and instant transmissions behind Vegeta. "Vegeta! We need to fuse one more time! It's the only way!" Goku yells as he tries to get Vegeta to fuse with him.

"I don't give a crap about fusion, Kakarot!" Vegeta replies.

"I know you don't, but we don't have a choice!" Goku replies, trying to get him to put it on.

Abysus roars, launching toward them, as he throws a punch at them, Goku dodging it, and Vegeta getting launched away.

"VEGETA!" Goku roars after him, as he is dodging Abysus's attacks.

Goku roars in frustration and punches Abysus's face, sending him into a planet. He flies after Vegeta.

Vegeta pants, blood trickling down the side of his face. "What makes you think a Super Saiyan White, and your new form would be compatible, Kakarot?"

"I don't, but we need to try!" Goku holds the potara out toward Vegeta. "Put it on!"

"This better be the last god dang time we have to fuse, Kakarot!" Vegeta takes it, putting it on, as Goku does it as well.

Their bodies get drawn toward each other, as they fuse, and when their bodies make contact, particles shoot everywhere throughout the entire universe and beyond, as the multiverse shakes.

When the glow fades, the ultimate Vegito is born. Super Ultra Instinct White Stage 2? Super Instinct White?

Abysus is shocked at the power, his hands shaking. " **HAH! YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK**?!"

Abysus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him... but... it does nothing. Vegito doesn't even flinch.

"Is that all you got, you freak?" Vegito flicks him, and Abysus is knocked throughout the galaxy. " **ARRRGHH!** "

Vegito is so fast, that he instantly appears behind Abysus. " **Weak!** "

" **YOU FOOL!** " Abysus throws a kick, but it doesn't phase Vegito.

"Come on! I thought I was fighting Abysus!" Vegito says as he smirks, intending to piss him off, and it worked.

" **AGGHHHH! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!** " Abysus roars loudly, as he barrages Vegito, as Vegito simply stops the punches with his finger.

"This is for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi..." He punches his gut at full power at every single name he mentions, as Abysus is coughing a lot of blood.

Vegito flies up. " **SUPER FINAL KA...** " Vegito powers up the most powerful Final Kamehameha.

" **Nngh! YOU FOOL! I GET STRONGER EVERY TIME I AM FOUGHT BY A GOD!** " Abysus roars, as he charges up his ultimate attack.

" **MEEEEE! HAAA! MEE!** " Vegito roars, the charging causing the entire universe to glow, his hair intensely bright.

Abysus roars, launching his ultimate attack.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Vegito launches the Super Final Kamehameha, and when the two blasts collide, it caused a shockwave that could be felt throughout the multiverse.

They both roar, both blasts getting bigger.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 150!** " Vegito roars, as he instantly overpowers Abysus.

" **NNGH! RAHH!** " Abysus roars, as he attempts to push through the blast.

Vegito's heart beats rapidly, as he closes his eyes, grasping for his full power.

...

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 650!** " He roars, as the blast gets much bigger, completely consuming Abysus. Abysus roars in pain, as he is vaporized.

Vegito's fusion runs out, as Goku and Vegeta float in space losing consciousness. Before Goku passes out, he sees a small dot being destroyed by Whis and Vados' staff, probably Abysus trying to escape.

...

Goku wakes up, and he is in a bed... On Earth. He looks over and sees Vegeta is still out cold.

"Goku!" A familiar female voice yells as he feels himself being hugged tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Careful, Chi-Chi!" Goku says, chuckling.

"You're okay! I thought you died!" Chi-Chi says, smiling.

He looks over and sees Vegeta groaning, opening his eyes. "What...?"

Bulma hugs him.

Vegeta notices what is going on. "Get off me, woman!" his face turning pink.

Goku laughs, as he tries to get up.

"Not bad, Goku and Vegeta," Whis says, just as Goku notices him.

"Whis...? What happened?" Goku asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, after you passed out, Abysus tried to escape, a tiny part of him remaining, like what happened last time. But Vados and I finished him off for good before he could escape and recover once more." Whis explains.

"You both did well," Vados says, "Vegeta was able to awaken the White Divine power known as Super Saiyan White from his rage. He was quite angry after his planet being destroyed."

"Awww... You got upset after what happened to me, Vegeta?" Bulma says, smiling.

Vegeta's face goes red and he looks away. "That doesn't matter!"

"And as for you, Son Goku. You managed to achieve Stage 2 of Ultra Instinct, but it really put a toll on your body. I wouldn't suggest using it again until you get stronger." Vados explains. "You went far beyond the power of an angel. You were under the Grand Priest."

"Wow! That's amazing! I think at one point we used Kaioken at a level we have never used before. I think it went beyond 600 times." Goku says. "Anyways, is there a stage 3 to Ultra Instinct, Vados?"

"Well, I am not quite sure actually. Not even the angels have gone to that level. I don't know if the Grand Priest is capable of that level." Vados replies.

Goku nods and he and Vegeta walk outside, standing side by side, as the sky is clear blue.

"Let's get even stronger, Vegeta! New threats could be lurking around!" Goku says as he feels a rush of excitement.

"Hmph... I will master this form and surpass you again, Kakarot!" Vegeta replies, smirking.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Goku says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists, then they both launch off and fly toward different directions.

 **THE END OF THE ABYSUS SAGA**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...?**

 **Hey guys! I loved making the fights with Abysus. I never thought I would get this far so quickly. I can not one hundred percent guarantee that I will continue this, but it is likely. I had a lot of fun making the first and second story. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Scruffy**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Survivors

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

Goku nods and he and Vegeta walk outside, standing side by side, as the sky is clear blue.

"Let's get even stronger, Vegeta! New threats could be lurking around!" Goku says as he feels a rush of excitement.

"Hmph... I will master this form and surpass you again, Kakarot!" Vegeta replies, smirking.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Goku says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists, then they both launch off and fly toward different directions.

 **Chapter Seven:**

After saying goodbye to the other fighters, who were transported back to their home universes by their respective angels, Goku goes off to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, located at Dende/Kami's Lookout.

He was training in Ultra Instinct, his white hair glowing beautifully, his gray eyes darting around as he throws punches, his aura's size growing as he warms up.

Goku wasn't able to use Ultra Instinct Stage 2 at will at the moment. He couldn't figure out how to activate it. Ever since Abysus was defeated, Goku was even more excited to train. He flew around and threw punches and kicks, going at intense speeds.

Goku dreaded the thought of his power possibly reaching its peak though, but he tried to swat that thought away. He really doesn't know the reason why he wants to keep being stronger, probably because he likes fighting opponents and protecting his universe.

He continued to train for 7 hours straight, but before then, he felt too exhausted to continue. Despite fully mastering the first stage of Completed Ultra Instinct, it still really puts a toll on his body when he uses it too long.

He sat down, ate a meal that would be enough to feed a whole lot of people, then went off to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Every single day, he kept at his training, as he trained non-stop for 3 years in the Time Chamber, which was equivalent to 3 days on Earth. That was just how the chamber worked.

Goku left the chamber afterward, his clothes ripped up. He said goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo and flew off down to the surface of the Earth.

He went to Bulma's to eat some food. He met Whis and Beerus there.

As Goku is chowing down on some food, Whis glances at him. "So tell me Goku. Why do you seek even more strength than you have already?"

Goku gets up after finishing, as he walks up. "The Tournament Of Power opened my eyes. There's no way I can stay at the same level I am now! I'm fired up!"

"I see... But what makes you think you could surpass Ultra Instinct Stage 2? It is the maximum level of even an angel." Whis asks.

"I don't know yet, but I will find a way! Maybe I can find a form even stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 2!" Goku says, smiling.

He flew to meet Vegeta who was busy training in the gravity chamber.

"Hey, Vegeta! How's the training?" Goku asked as he observed Vegeta as he trained heavily in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

"Why aren't you using Super Saiyan White?" Goku asked, tilting his head.

"I can't use it!" Vegeta says, frustrated. "Just when I finally caught up to you, Kakarot!"

"I can't use Ultra Instinct Stage 2, either. We probably haven't figured out how to transform into our new forms." Goku says. "Anyways, care for a spar, Vegeta?"

Vegeta lands next to him. "Hmph. Fine."

They both fly to a place in the middle of nowhere, but the place looked familiar.

"Remember this area, Vegeta?" Goku says. "It was the place where we first fought."

They both get in their battle stances. "Let's do this!" Goku yells as they launch toward each other in their base form.

They begin to clash, causing shockwave across the landscape. They clash punches and kicks, each impact causing rocks to fly everywhere.

After a few minutes, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and momentarily overpowers Goku, who is launched to the rocks.

Goku gets up, goes Super Saiyan as well, and flies up to begin clashing with Vegeta again.

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking ship is heading toward the Earth, as it enters the atmosphere.

Goku and Vegeta stop clashing.

"Kakarot, do you feel that Ki?" Vegeta asks as he looks up to the sky, expecting to see something crashing down.

"Yeah... We will have to finish our spar later, Vegeta." Goku replies as they both notice the ship descending on the land, and they both launch off toward it.

They land in front of the ship, and the hatch opens, as two forms walk out, one of them are large and bulky, and the other is an old man. After them, a familiar figure follows them, as they step into the light.

"Hohohoho!" A laughter is heard, as Frieza steps in front of the two people. "It has been a while, Son Goku and Vegeta!"

"Dang it, Frieza! What do you want?" Vegeta yells.

"No need to have a bad attitude, Vegeta. I have found two surviving saiyans who have escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta." Frieza replies as he regards the two saiyans coldly.

"That big guy looks very strong! Such a high power level!" Goku says.

"I don't know who he is, but his energy is absurd!" Vegeta observes.

"He looks like he's got an attitude," Goku says, as the man scowls at him.

"I will finally have my revenge..." The old man mutters as he looks up with an evil smile.

"Revenge?" Goku asks.

The bulky man walks off the ship, glaring at each of them.

Frieza watches as he steps to the side, silently laughing.

"DO IT, BROLY!" The old man yells, holding out his hand toward Goku and Vegeta.

Broly roars, launching toward each of them.

"Watch out, Vegeta!" Goku yells, going in his battle stance.

Broly throws a punch at him as Vegeta blocks it, smirking.

Vegeta jumps up, throwing a kick to Broly's head, but he doesn't budge.

"DANG IT!" Vegeta yells, as Broly grabs his leg, slamming him into the ground, as Vegeta coughs up a bit of spit.

"KA... ME... HA... ME..." Goku yells, charging a Kamehameha.

Broly notices him, as he roars again, running toward him.

"HAAA!" Goku launches the Kamehameha at Broly, but Broly just runs through it, grabbing Goku's head.

"WAAGH!" Goku yells as Broly tries to crush his skull. Goku yells, going Super Saiyan, breaking out of his grip.

Vegeta kicks Broly from behind, as he is in Super Saiyan. Broly turns around, as he is unaffected by the kick.

"How is this possible?!" Vegeta yells as he blocks another one of Broly's punches, breaking through a glacier. "Dang it, he's learning as he fights!"

Broly roars, landing a punch in Vegeta's gut, as he coughs blood, being launched into the ground.

"I think it's about time you fought me," Goku says, as he roars, going Super Saiyan 2. He launches toward Broly, kicking his gut, as he skids back a bit.

"GRRR... RAAAAAAGHH!" Broly yells, as he throws a punch surrounded in a green aura, sending Goku back, as he roars in pain, being sent into the ground.

"DANG IT!" Vegeta roars, as Goku lands next to him, panting.

"Looks like this is going to be tougher than we thought," Vegeta says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to fight him at full power!" Goku says, as they both roar, going Super Saiyan God.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward Broly at insanely fast speeds.

"What the!" Paragus, the old man yells in disbelief, as Goku and Vegeta throw a punch at Broly's face at the same time, sending Broly into a glacier.

Goku and Vegeta knock Broly around, and back into the ground.

Broly gets up, his face twitching, looking extremely pissed.

Vegeta, in Super Saiyan God, throws a punch at Broly's face, but he doesn't budge.

"Huh?" A trickle of sweat goes down Vegeta's face.

Broly roars loudly, his irises turning yellow, as Goku and Vegeta are knocked back by his force.

"Agh! His power level is rising!" Goku yells.

Broly launches at Goku at extreme speeds, grabbing his head, and slams it into the ice, as he runs, dragging his head along the ground.

"NAGGHH! GECH!" Goku yells.

He throws Goku to a glacier, as it completely breaks.

Vegeta runs toward Broly. "FINAL... FLASH!" He yells as he launches a Final Flash at Broly.

Broly turns around, running through it.

"WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF?!" Vegeta yells.

He punches Vegeta in the face, sending him into the ground once again.

Goku gets up, opening his eyes and looking at Broly. "You ain't a bad guy. I can tell," He said, as he roars, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. "It's time to get serious, Vegeta."

"Hmph," Vegeta says, getting up. "I guess you're right, Kakarot." Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue as well.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8...**

 **I tried to make my own fanmade version of the Broly movie arc, so you may recognize some lines from the trailers.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Legendary Power

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

Vegeta runs toward Broly. " _FINAL... FLASH!_ " He yells as he launches a Final Flash at Broly.

Broly turns around, running through it.

" _WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF?!_ " Vegeta yells.

He punches Vegeta in the face, sending him into the ground once again.

Goku gets up, opening his eyes and looking at Broly. " _You ain't a bad guy. I can tell,_ " He said, as he roars, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. " _It's time to get serious, Vegeta._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, getting up. " _I guess you're right, Kakarot._ " Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue as well.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Broly roars, as he charges a blast in front of his mouth, then launches it at Goku and Vegeta.

" _WATCH OUT!_ " Goku yells, as Goku and Vegeta narrowly dodge it. They fly toward Broly, as they begin to clash with him. They fly around in the air, clashing, as they fly into the distance. Goku and Vegeta kick Broly at the same time, launching him very far away, as they fly after him.

Broly roars in rage, his power spiking up slightly, as he launches toward the both of them at maximum speed, throwing a punch at Vegeta, who blocks it but is launched into the rocks, as they are on dry land now.

Goku throws punches, as Broly dodges them, then Goku presses his hand to his chest, as a shockwave could be felt throughout the land, as Broly is knocked into the ground, causing a crater.

Broly gets up, roaring, as he charges a giant, green ball, as energy swirls around it.

Goku and Vegeta fly up, side by side, as Goku charges a Kamehameha, and Vegeta charges a galick gun.

" _DANG IT ALL!_ " Vegeta yells.

Broly launches the giant green ball toward them.

" _Let's go, Vegeta!_ " Goku says confidently, as they both roar, launching the Kamehameha and Galick Gun, as they mix into one blast.

The Galick Kamehameha clashes with the green ball, as they both push against each other.

" _HAAAA!_ " Goku, Vegeta, and Broly roar, as their blasts clash along each other. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 5!**_ " Goku roars, as their clash wins, as both attacks hit Broly head-on, causing a massive explosion, and when the smoke fades, there is a huge crater.

Goku and Vegeta land within a distance just to be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paragus was watching from a distance. " _I will have to risk raising the limit now._ " He holds his finger on the button. **30 percent... 40 percent... 50 percent...**

* * *

The entire Earth begins to shake. The ground cracking beneath Goku. " _What's that Ki?!_ " Goku says, shocked.

A huge green glow is spotted from the crater, as Broly slowly rises from the crater, his hair yellow, his power rising.

" _He's... getting stronger!_ " Goku yells as he steps back, sweat trickling down his face.

Broly roars, as a giant green shockwave appears, sending Goku skidding. " _His ki is unbelievable!_ "

Vegeta lands next to Goku. " _I can tell his power far exceeds even Jiren's,_ " He says.

" _Then we need to take it up a notch, Vegeta!_ " Goku roars, as a red aura appears around his blue one. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!**_ "

Vegeta clenches his fists, as his hair begins to brighten. " _Don't underestimate me, you dang freak!_ " He roars, his aura turning a bit more firey, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, as Broly lands in front of them, twitching in rage.

" _Ready, Vegeta?_ " Goku asks, not daring to look away from Broly, as he could attack them at any moment.

" _Let's do this, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yelled, as Goku and Vegeta launch after Broly, as all three of them roar.

Goku and Vegeta begin to clash with Broly, as Broly begins to push them back a bit. " _This guy is super strong!_ " Goku yells as they begin to be overpowered by Broly.

They get knocked away into the rocks, as they begin to fly around each other and clash in midair.

Broly grabs Goku by the leg, and throws him into Vegeta, sending them both toward the ground. Broly appears behind them, punching the both of them back into the air again, then appears above them, sledgehammering them into the ground.

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 30**!_" Goku yells as he launches at Broly, clashing with him.

Broly dodges some punches, as he grabs Goku by the head, as Broly throws punches to Goku's gut, causing him to cough blood.

He continues to do so until he is blasted in the back by Vegeta, causing him to drop Goku.

* * *

Paragus raises the limit to **60 percent... 70 percent...**

* * *

Goku groans in pain, but gets up, as both he and Vegeta clash with Broly some more. Broly kicks them away and roars in anger, his power rising even more.

" _His power is rising again!_ " Vegeta yells, doing his best to resist the wind coming from Broly.

" _Yeah. This is not good,_ " Goku replies.

Broly roars, as electricity appears around him, as he enters the Super Saiyan 2 state.

" _Be on your full guard, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, as he and Vegeta get in their battle stances.

Broly launches at Vegeta, faster than before.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku yells but is too slow to help him.

Broly punches Vegeta in the gut, launching him into the mountain in the distance, causing part of it to crumble.

Goku yells in frustration, as he begins to barrage Broly, but he easily blocks it, following it with a kick, causing Goku to be launched into the ground.

Broly flies up, charging a huge, green energy sphere, as he laughs maniacally, sending it toward Goku on the ground.

Right before impact, it disappears, causing Broly's eyes to widen in confusion.

Goku is standing there, his hair glowing white, his aura having a light blue and purple color, and when he opens his eyes, they are gray.

He crushes the ball, as he launches toward Broly at insane speeds, punching Broly to the ground before he could even react.

" _GRAAAGH!_ " Broly yells as he launches toward Goku, as the two begin to clash, causing shockwaves and electricity to appear around them.

Goku was much too fast for Broly, as he throws a punch into his gut, following it with white, stringy particles to hit Broly, causing dents on his chest. Broly is launched into the ground, causing a massive crater.

Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku lands near the crater, as Broly flies out of the pit, roaring loudly in anger, as he begins to clash with Goku some more. Broly was no match for Goku's current state, as Goku launches a powerful Kamehameha. "HAAAA!" he roars, as Broly is launched into the mountain, causing the landscape around it to explode.

Goku looks over at Vegeta, who was still out cold. " _Come on, Vegeta... Wake up_!" He yells, but Vegeta doesn't respond.

There is a huge green pillar of light from the crater, as the Earth begins to rumble, rocks flying everywhere, as the sky gets a greenish tint.

Broly rises from the crater, his hair flickering to green.

* * *

" _Dang it!_ " Paragus yells as he tries to tweak the limits to go lower, but the device short circuits, as the collar around Broly cracks and breaks to pieces. " _This is bad! This wasn't according to plan!_ "

* * *

Broly roars loudly, his power 100 percent, as electricity flickers around him, a green aura appearing around him.

" _This... can't be! How will I be able to defeat him now?!_ " Goku says, worried.

Broly launches toward Goku at insane speeds, barraging him.

" _Gagh!_ " Goku yells as he clashes with Broly, as Broly begins to overpower him. " _It's no use! He's insanely strong!_ "

Broly punches Goku in the face, launching him across the landscape, as he breaks through rocks, landing. He pants, as he loses his Ultra Instinct form, passing out.

" _Magnificent! His power level is amazing!_ " Frieza, who was watching the whole fight from the sidelines said. " _Well now... I suppose it's time to finish off the big, green monkey myself, and then the old one._ "

Frieza goes into his golden form, as he launches toward Broly, throwing a punch at him, but Broly merely blocks it. " _Pathetic!_ " was the first thing Broly said in his battle, as he throws Frieza into a rock.

" _Hohohohoho!_ " Frieza laughs, as he gets up, brushing himself off. " _If I were as weak as I used to be, I would have certainly died from that._ " Frieza looks up, smirking. " _Well then, I guess it's time to show you a new form I have recently acquired!_ "

Frieza roars, as his body flickers a brighter color, his body turning whiter, and more clear, as his eyes glow a bit.

" _Behold! My shiny form! I call it my diamond form,_ " he said. " _You will stand no chance against me, for I am Lord Frieza!_ "

Diamond Frieza launches off toward Broly, as he begins to barrage him, as they clash with each other.

They both exchange punches, but Broly was still slightly stronger, as he begins to push Frieza back.

" _How is this possible!?_ " Frieza yells. " _I am the most powerful! I will not lose to a mere monkey!_ "

Broly laughs maniacally, as he grabs Frieza by the head, slowly crushing his head, making Frieza yell hopelessly in pain.

" _Agggghh!_ " Frieza yells, as his head is slowly getting crushed.

A glowing figure appears behind Broly and kicks his back, causing him to skid and drop Frieza.

Broly turns around and sees Vegeta, his hair, irises, and eyebrows were white. A white aura was around him.

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Truth

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

Diamond Frieza launches off toward Broly, as he begins to barrage him, as they clash with each other.

They both exchange punches, but Broly was still slightly stronger, as he begins to push Frieza back.

" _How is this possible!?_ " Frieza yells. " _I am the most powerful! I will not lose to a mere monkey!_ "

Broly laughs maniacally, as he grabs Frieza by the head, slowly crushing his head, making Frieza yell hopelessly in pain.

" _Agggghh!_ " Frieza yells, as his head is slowly getting crushed.

A glowing figure appears behind Broly and kicks his back, causing him to skid and drop Frieza.

Broly turns around and sees Vegeta, his hair, irises, and eyebrows were white. A white aura was around him.

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White.

 **Chapter Nine:**

Broly turns around, twitching, as he launches off at Vegeta. The two begin to clash, their powers about equal to each other, as their exchange of punches cause shockwaves and electricity to shoot off in different directions.

" _I will put an end to you!_ " Vegeta yells in rage, as he begins to push Broly back a bit, throwing punches into his gut and face. Broly yells, as he begins to push Vegeta back, as they continue to clash. As they clash kicks, punches, and headbutts. as each exchange causes holes to appear in the ground below them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku gets up, struggling, glancing at the fight. " _Heh, nice, Vegeta,_ " he said, " _you obtained Super Saiyan White again._ "

* * *

Vegeta is punched in the gut, as he flies back. "FINAL FLASH!" He yells, as he launches a gigantic Final Flash at Broly, who is directly hit by it, and is launched into the rocks right by Goku.

" _Woah!_ " Goku said in shock. " _That was close!_ "

Broly sees Goku and launches small, green blasts at him, as Goku tries to block them, but is being pushed back. He goes into his Super Saiyan God form, a red, fiery aura flaring up around him. He flies around Broly, trying to land hits, but Broly grabs his arm, throwing him toward Vegeta, causing them both to fall to the ground.

" _Dang it, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yelled.

" _I'm trying to help, Vegeta!_ " Goku replied.

" _You are only making things more of a nuisance for me!_ " Vegeta argues back.

While they are distracted by the pointless arguing, Broly launches after them, punching them both in the guts, causing them to cough blood and get launched back.

" _Look what you got us into, you idiot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku.

Goku sighs, getting up, as he calms his energy, closing his eyes. " _Vegeta. You distract him,_ " he says, " _I'll focus on trying to obtain Stage 2 of Ultra Instinct._ "

Vegeta launches after Broly, beginning to clash with him some more, as Goku feels the energy swirling around in him, as he goes Ultra Instinct, as he slowly raises his power to the maximum, doing his best to stabilize it.

Broly's power is slowly rising, as he is pushing Vegeta back. Vegeta roars in anger, trying to push him back, but it is no use. Broly punches him into the ground at full force, causing Vegeta to cough blood, as Broly begins to brutally beat on him, forcing Vegeta out of Super Saiyan White.

Goku, meanwhile, keeps failing but continues to try and raise his energy slowly and steadily, as his hair slowly begins to spike up, kind of like a Super Saiyan.

After Vegeta goes unconscious from Broly's beating, Broly notices Goku and charges after him.

Goku opens his eyes, as they are white instead of gray, his blue/pink aura turns redder, and he immediately dodges, as he kicks Broly's head, causing Broly to be rammed into the ground.

Goku turns around, as he has now entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2 for the second time. He turns around, as he begins to walk toward Broly.

Broly roars loudly, his aura getting bigger, as it goes to its maximum. He launches toward Goku, as they begin to clash, Goku dodging, catching, and clashing with punches and kicks. Goku kicks his chest, causing Broly to cough blood and be sent far into the ground, making a giant hole. Broly roars, as he launches giant, green ki blasts, that are deflected and dodged by Goku, before he grabs Broly, throwing him into a mountain. Goku follows it with a Kamehameha, causing the entire mountain and the landscape around it to explode.

When the dust clears, Broly is standing there, panting, blood on his body, his aura smaller.

" _I can tell you ain't fighting because you want to,_ " Goku said, " _that collar around your neck earlier... It must have been to control you. You feel fear that he is going to control you aga-_ "

Suddenly, a death beam pierces the side of Broly's chest, narrowly missing his vitals, as he coughs blood, falling on his knees.

Goku turns around to see Golden Frieza standing there, panting. " _Dang monkey! I will make sure you die slowly and painfully!_ "

" _Frieza,_ " Goku said, " _that's enough._ "

" _You are going to try and spare him as you spared me on Namek?!_ " Frieza yelled. " _That is not going to happen! I will rip his heart o-_ " Goku punches Frieza's stomach, knocking him out. " _Sorry, Frieza. I have some matters to take care of._ "

Goku looks up at Paragus, the old man, who is shaking in fear. "This is all your fault," Goku said, as he appears behind the old man before he could react, grabbing his arm.

" _D-Dang you!_ " Paragus yelled. " _Let me go!_ "

Goku instant transmissions to Vegeta, still holding Paragus. He puts a senzu bean in his mouth and makes him chew it, as Vegeta opens his eyes.

" _What the heck?!_ " Vegeta yells as he looks up at Paragus. " _You dang old man!_ "

" _What were your intentions anyway?_ " Goku asked. " _Why did you attack us?_ "

Paragus closes his eyes, sighing. " _You darned saiyans. Betraying me!"_ He glares at Vegeta. _"Your dang father kicked me out! I was one of the high ranking saiyans, but when your father realized how powerful my son, Broly was, he ordered for him to be executed! I begged him to stop because Broly was only a child and that he could grow to be a powerful soldier, but your darned father ignored me, and he blasted me! We both were thrown out like garbage! Later, my son Broly grew up to be very violent!_ "

He continued. " _When he got older, I lost control over him, and I had to have a scientist make me a device to control his power. I then set out to get my revenge and rule the cosmos! I wanted to have revenge with King Vegeta by killing his son, and I will do so!_ "

Goku and Vegeta were silent for a moment until Goku broke the silence. " _So that is why Broly had the collar and fought us... So he wasn't a bad guy after all! It is not right to do that!_ "

" _BROLY! GET THEM, YOU FOOL!_ " Paragus yells as Broly gets up, walking over to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku loses Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as he falls on his knees, panting, feeling extreme pain. " _This is bad, Vegeta..._ " He said.

Goku closes his eyes, bracing for more pain, but instead, Broly grabs his father, Paragus.

" _Wh-what are you doing, Broly!? It's me, your father!_ " Paragus said, hopelessly trying to break out of his grip.

Broly growls. " _You fool... You did this to... me!_ " he punches Paragus in the gut hard, launching into the rocks. " _I... hate you!_ "

"Stop it, Br-broly!" Paragus says, blood going down the side of his face.

Before Broly could kill him with a ki blast, Goku stops him. " _B-Broly... stop..._ " he struggles to say.

" _Shut the heck up, Kakarot! Just let him die! He's the reason we got into this mess!_ " Vegeta yells at him.

" _He... can change too like Broly..._ " Goku said, coughing a bit of blood.

" _You think I will befriend you fools?!_ " Paragus said, then laughed. " _I'd rather die._ "

" _Still... Don't... kill... him..._ " Goku passes out from the pain, collapsing on the ground.

* * *

Later, Goku woke up in a bed again. He looked around. " _Looks like I'm back here again,_ " he said.

Vegeta and Bulma enter the room. " _He's finally awake,_ " Bulma said.

" _How long was I out?_ " Goku asked her.

" _You've been out for three days,_ " Bulma said, " _Chi-Chi and the others were starting to get worried about you._ "

" _We got senzu beans from the talking cat,_ " Vegeta said, tossing Goku a senzu bean. " _He and the fatty were getting on my nerves._ "

Goku chews on it, immediately feeling fully replenished, as he hops out of bed. " _Where's Broly and the old man?_ " Goku asked.

" _Broly left, and he went to the forest. The old man is working on his damaged ship so he could leave,_ " Vegeta replied.

" _Did Broly attack anyone else?_ " Goku asked.

" _As far as I know, no,_ " Vegeta replied. " _He has been rather silent, which is surprising._ "

* * *

Goku walked out of the house, as he looks up at the clear sky. He takes off to find Broly.

He finds Broly in the forest, sitting at a nearby lake, eating raw fish. That guy could eat.

" _Hey, Broly!_ " Goku calls.

Broly turns around, scowling at him, as he rips off a fish's head with his teeth.

" _Hey, hey! I'm not going to attack you,_ " Goku said, " _I just came to say hi._ "

Broly gets up. " _Your name is... Guku..._ " he said.

" _Actually, it's Goku,_ " Goku replied.

" _Go..ku,_ " Broly says.

" _Yep! Good job!_ " Goku said. " _Why are you eating uncooked fish, while you could eat at Bulma's place?_ "

" _Bul..ma?_ " Broly asks.

" _Yes! Come, follow me!_ " Goku says as he and Broly take off toward Bulma's house to eat.

* * *

When they arrive, they find dinner on the table, as Vegeta is digging in.

" _Hey! Why didn't you tell me there was a feast sooner?!_ " Goku says, as he sits down and begins to eat.

Broly sits down as well, as he grabs an entire ham, stuffing it into his mouth and eating it, then he begins to dig in like crazy, food scraps flying everywhere.

Goku slowly scoots his chair away from him. " _Sheesh!_ " he says, as he resumes eating.

* * *

When the feast was over, Goku walks outside along with Vegeta and Broly.

" _So, Vegeta and Broly. Wanna join me in training?_ " He asks.

" _Fine, but I will not lose to you, Kakarot! I shall perfect my new Super Saiyan White form!_ " Vegeta says to Goku.

" _No,_ " Broly said. Goku and Vegeta turn toward him.

" _Why not, Broly? It will be fun! You would make a great sparring partner!_ " Goku says, disappointed.

" _I want to train alone. I want to be alone,_ " Broly says, as he flies off.

"Well, that's a disappointment!" Goku says, frowning. "Oh well. Ready, Vegeta?" He asks.

Vegeta nods, and right before they take off, they sense an insanely high power level, even higher than Broly's. The power reminded Goku of Frieza, but at the same time, not.

"Who could that be?" Vegeta asks.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out," Goku replied, as they both launch off toward the rocks where Goku and Vegeta first fought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT ARC OF DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL...**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Strongest Mortals

**DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL:**

 **CHAPTER 10 - THE MEETING**

It was time for the meeting of all of the gods. The Grand Priest has called upon all of the Gods Of Destruction, and angels.

Beerus was notified by Whis, same as the others.

" _What is it, Whis?_ " Beerus asked, tossing some grapes into his mouth.

" _The Grand Priest has called for a meeting, my lord. We should get going,_ " Whis says.

* * *

 **The Grand Priest's Palace**

All of the gods arrive at the Grand Priest's palace, as the Grand Priest himself is sitting on his throne, as the gods bow before him.

" _Thank you for coming,_ " Dakaishin says. " _I have come to discuss the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta._ "

Beerus's eyes widen, as a trickle of sweat goes down his head. Whis raises an eyebrow.

" _As you may have noticed, they have begun to go beyond the power of even the angels,_ " he said. " _They are ascending beyond our control. We will need to monitor them closely, as they could be a major threat to all of the universes._ "

Beerus looks up. " _Sir. I have known them for years now. I do not see them posing a threat to us. They get stronger in order to protect us._ "

Dakaishin nods. " _Yes, but there have been mortals before them that gained great power as well, but they ended up turning on us, and it took quite a few angels to stop them and dispose of them. Son Goku and Vegeta could be the next ones who could end up like them._ "

Even though Beerus was young when the last powerful mortals were stopped, there was no way that he would believe that Goku and Vegeta would turn on us. He found that ridiculous and didn't buy it.

" _One of the mortals,_ " Dakaishin continued, " _was Lord_ Omesus _._ "

Some of the gods gasped, as Beerus almost quivers in fear of that monster. Lord Omesus was the very first Saiyan to ever exist, and the most powerful.

" _And the other, was Lord_ Zateus _, the one who manipulated Lord Abysus behind the shadows._ " Dakaishin finished.

Beerus saw one of the angels faint at the mention of those names.

" _As_ you _all know the story, Lord_ Omesus _, and Lord_ Zateus were _once very close friends when young. They were born when only one universe existed, billions of years ago. Lord_ Omesus _was the first of his kind, and as a kid, his power already was on par with a God Of Destruction. However, Lord_ Zateus _was stronger than he was, and was sealed away by one of us because he would be the most powerful mortal ever to exist. Lord_ Zateus _was sealed... In Universe 19._ "

" _Universe 19?!_ " Beerus blurts out. " _I thought that was a myth!_ "

Dakaishin nods again. " _It was, but now it has recently reappeared somehow outside of the current multiverse._ "

" _We're doomed!_ " Champa says, quivering.

" _Please remain calm,_ " Dakaishin says, " _we will be able to dispose of Lord_ Zateus _._ "

" _What about_ Omesus _?_ " Beerus asked.

"Omesus _was never sealed like his brother, but he was kept a close eye on by us,_ " Dakaishin explains. " _He ended up killing the original gods of destruction in Universe six and seven and went to stay there. In Universe seven, he gave birth to the race known as the Saiyans. He did the same in Universe six as well. After doing that, he went into the shadows and was never seen since._ "

" _Wait... There were two Gods Of Destruction before me and Champa?!_ " Beerus asks.

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin replies, " _Lord Zydis, the original Universe Seven God Of Destruction, and Lord Ether, the original Universe Six God Of Destruction._ "

Beerus and Champa were shocked at this news, as not even Vados and Whis told them.

" _Father,_ " Whis says, " _what will we be able to do against Lord Zateus and Omesus?_ "

" _Lord_ Zateus _, we will have to take care of ourselves,_ " Dakaishin answers, " _and Lord_ Omesus _, we will leave to the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta to beat._ "

" _Father, Son Goku, and Vegeta may be the strongest mortals currently alive, but they would be no match for Lord_ Omesus _,_ " Vados says.

" _We will just have to put our trust in them,_ " Dakaishin says. " _The multiverse is at stake._ "

After a moment of silence, the Grand Priest suddenly speaks up. " _I have bad news. Lord_ Omesus _has appeared and is heading for Universe 7._ "

Dakaishin looks at Beerus and Whis. " _Beerus and Whis. Please go assist the mortals in defeating Lord_ Omesus _. The rest of us will stand guard for Lord_ Zateus _._ "

Beerus and Whis nod, as Whis taps his staff, as they head off to Earth.

* * *

 **Planet Earth 2 Years Later**

There is a massive explosion, as Goku and Vegeta are clashing at the speed of light in base, as they revolve around each other, clashing thousands of punches a second.

" _You have truly gotten stronger, Vegeta,_ " Goku says.

" _You too, Kakarot. We are beyond angelic level,_ " Vegeta replies.

* * *

 **Universe 7**

A being is heading for the Milky Way galaxy at hundreds of times beyond the speed of light, rather curious about how his race has evolved ever since he created it.

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

Vegeta stops fighting, as he feels shocked by the power that he is sensing. " _K-Kakarot. Do you sense that power?!_ "

"Yeah," Goku replies, "his power is insane. It surpasses what Broly is capable of."

They look up at the sky just in time to see a figure flying toward them. The figure reminded Goku of how his brother Raditz looked, but he was much more muscly, and his hair was white instead of black.

" _So,_ " the figure said, " _I see my kin have evolved to be stronger than I first thought..._ "

" _Kin?_ " Vegeta and Goku asked.

" _Yes..._ " the figure replied. " _I am the father of all Saiyans. Lord_ Omesus _..._ "

Goku and Vegeta were shocked to hear this. There was no way that this old man could be the first of their kind.

" _I am disappointed that you all had to end up like this,_ " Lord Omesus said. " _You all were supposed to be prideful, merciless... And yet you are living on a planet like Earth... The one I visited tens of thousands of years ago. I hid there for a little while..._ "

" _Don't underestimate us!_ " Vegeta yells. " _It will be your downfall!_ "

Lord Omesus chuckled. " _The last time I saw your race, was when you all turned into the Oozaru. Such a low level of power. I would be surprised if you never managed to acquire the true Saiyan power._ "

" _Oh, we did!_ " Goku says, smirking. " _We have approached levels far beyond that._ " Goku roars, his muscles bulging, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Lord Omesus is silent, then he laughs heartily. " _That is how my race turned out?! It seems ever since I created all of you, the power has been diluted. That is not even close to the true potential of a Saiyan..._ "

" _How about you fight us, and we will see what we can do!_ " Vegeta says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan as well.

Lord Omesus uncrosses his arms. " _Choosing to fight is a foolish choice, but very well._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar as they launch at Omesus, throwing punches at his chest, but he is not even budging a bit.

Lord Omesus smirks, as he throws punches at both of their chests, causing them to cough a lot of blood and be sent into space. " _Pathetic. That is your true power?_ "

At many times the speed of light, Goku and Vegeta come down as Super Saiyan Gods, as they punch Omesus in the face, sending him skidding back a little.

" _Hmm... The God Ki form huh..._ " Omesus says. " _I suppose I did underestimate you both..._ " Lord Omesus raises his power, as a glowing green aura surrounds him, his eyes turning yellow, as he goes into a controlled wrathful mode like Broly's, except much stronger.

" _That form is just like Broly's!_ " Goku says in shock. " _He is stronger than even Abysus was when he was weakened!_ "

Lord Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _Did you say Abysus?_ "

" _Yeah. We beat him!_ " Vegeta says.

Lord Omesus was in shock. There was no way that his kin managed to beat him.

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus at full power Super Saiyan God, as they launch a punch at him again, but Omesus catches their punches, as he smashes their heads together, then throwing them at the mountains.

" _I shouldn't take these two lightly..._ " Omesus says to himself.

Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue, as they begin to barrage Omesus, as Omesus catches, blocks, and dodges their punches. " _Not half bad..._ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says as he is barraging Omesus, " _this guy is capable of transforming into the green-haired Super Saiyan as Broly did two years ago._ "

Omesus raises his eyebrows. " _You know about the True Super Saiyan form...?_ "

" _The true Super Saiyan...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Omesus smirks, as his hair spikes up, his power rising, causing Goku and Vegeta to be sent back. He roars, as his hair flashes green, electricity swirling around him, as he transforms into the True Legendary Super Saiyan form.

" _This can't be good, Vegeta! He is even stronger than Broly now!_ " Goku says.

" _We are many times stronger than we were back then, Kakarot. We can do this,_ " Vegeta replies.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as their hair goes dark blue, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Ready, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks Goku.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Goku replies.

They launch toward Omesus.

* * *

 **Hey guys! As you may have noticed, I postponed the fight between Goku + Vegeta and the other character that would have come from another fanfiction that I would collab with.**

 **It has been a month since I was on break. I am getting back into making and finishing this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Fusion Dance

**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**

" _The true Super Saiyan...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Omesus smirks, as his hair spikes up, his power rising, causing Goku and Vegeta to be sent back. He roars, as his hair flashes green, electricity swirling around him, as he transforms into the True Legendary Super Saiyan form.

" _This can't be good, Vegeta! He is even stronger than Broly now!_ " Goku says.

" _We are many times stronger than we were back then, Kakarot. We can do this,_ " Vegeta replies.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as their hair goes dark blue, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Ready, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks Goku.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Goku replies.

They launch toward Omesus.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Goku and Vegeta barrage Omesus, as it does absolutely nothing to him. He just stands there taking the hits.

" _Hm..._ " Omesus observed. " _You managed to mix God Ki and my diluted ki into one form, and ascended beyond that. Impressive, but not powerful enough to damage me._ "

Omesus begins to barrage them out of boredom, causing them to cough more blood, as he slams them into the ground, then grabbing them and throwing them into the rocks.

Goku roars, raising his power again, as his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution gets a red tint. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ "

Goku launches at Omesus insanely fast, then punching him in the face, causing him to skid back very slightly.

Omesus roars, as he launches a blast, as it pierces through Goku's shoulder, sending him into Vegeta, as they are sent into a mountain.

Goku launches from the mountain in Ultra Instinct, as he appears in front of Omesus, barraging him and sending him into the ground at full force.

" _Gck... You somehow managed to obtain the form that my close friend,_ Zateus _, created using his very own essence._ " Omesus said, groaning from the force of the attacks.

Vegeta, who remains in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, is surprised at this comment. " _I thought the angels created Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _They learned to use it,_ " Omesus responded, " _after losing to_ Zateus _the first time they fought him, they trained for eons and managed to obtain the power he created._ "

Omesus powers up again, as his hair grows, transforming into the True Legendary Super Saiyan 3, multiplying his current power by eight times. He begins to push back Vegeta and Goku. They would be clashing with each other at speeds that almost rival an angel's, as winds would be sent throughout half the entire multiverse.

Omesus smirks, as he raises his True Super Saiyan power to the maximum, as he launches a mega blast, hitting both Goku and Vegeta, launching them into another planet.

Goku and Vegeta land in front of Omesus, panting a little.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to go into our full powers. You know what to do._ "

Vegeta smirks, as he begins to roar, charging, as Goku begins to stabilize his energy, rising it.

Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _You two managed to find power beyond that of Ultra Instinct?_ "

Goku and Vegeta finish transforming, as Vegeta is in Super Saiyan White, and Goku is in Ultra Instinct Stage 2. They launch at Omesus, as they punch him in the chest, causing Omesus to almost vomit blood. " _GAHHH!_ " he roars in pain, as he is launched far away from Earth, far away from the Sun.

* * *

 **Space**

The Saiyans appear behind Omesus, as they continue to barrage him, further damaging him, then launching him through hundreds of planets, causing them to explode into millions of fragments each.

Omesus roars, as he launches ki blasts at them, but they simply deflect them.

" _ **FINAL...**_ " Vegeta begins.

" _ **KA... ME... HA... ME...**_ " Goku continues.

" ** _HAAAA!_** " They both launch the Final Kamehameha at Omesus, as it is just then deflected...?

Goku and Vegeta look at Omesus, as his hair is shining blue.

" _Interesting..._ " Omesus says. " _I managed to combine God Ki with the True Super Saiyan form... I suppose I will call it the True Super Saiyan God..._ "

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, as they begin to clash, their powers equal with one another, as they continue to clash, occasionally teleporting throughout the Milky Way galaxy, each clashed punch causing the multiverse to shake, as it is in danger from their powers.

Omesus roars, as he activates all of his power, knocking them both into different planets, causing them to explode as well. Just when he was going to launch his strongest blast and incinerate the both of them, he feels an intense blast on his back, sending him forward. " _What the?!_ "

Omesus turns around and sees Beerus and Whis, who launched the blast with their combined power. Goku and Vegeta appear next to them, ready to take on Omesus.

There is silence. Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta then launch at Omesus at the same time, barraging him, as Omesus barrages back. He easily knocks Beerus away, as he faces Goku, Vegeta, and Whis, continuing to clash with them.

Whis swings his staff, sending a black blast, as Omesus knocks it away with a counter-blast, as he launches at Whis, throwing a punch. Whis dodges it, as he swings his staff, hitting him on the back, and sending him flying.

" _You will not win against us,_ Omesus _!_ " Lord Beerus yells as he flies toward him, a large, purple aura around him. He throws a full power kick at Omesus's chest, but of course, it does nothing to damage him, as he doesn't even wince.

" _So... You are the new God Of Destruction of Universe Seven..._ Lord Zydis was much more powerful than you," Omesus says to Beerus.

"Vegeta," Goku says, "you may not like this, but we need to fus-"

" _NO!_ " Vegeta yells. " _I WILL NOT FUSE WITH YOU AGAIN, KAKAROT! LAST TIME WE DID IT, I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME WE DID IT!_ "

" _But-_ " Goku is interrupted by Omesus, who kicks him in the back, knocking him into Vegeta, and sending them both flying.

Whis appears behind them, holding his staff out, and catching them. " _Careful, you two. Keep your guard up._ "

Vegeta grunts, as he looks at Goku. " _This guy is way stronger than we are._ "

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus, as they begin to knock him away, and he is launched throughout the opposite direction.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to take him back to Earth._ "

" _Why?_ " Vegeta responded.

" _Because we can get Broly to help,_ " Goku answers.

Vegeta hated this, but he knew that it was the only option he was willing to do at this point. Goku and Vegeta begin to fly back to Earth, as Whis and Beerus follow them.

" _Get back here, you cowards!_ " Lord Omesus yells as he follows them.

They end up back next to Earth minutes later, as Omesus appears as well.

" _Lord Beerus,_ " Goku says, " _I need you to go get Broly, the buff Saiyan._ "

" _Of course you'd tell the weakest of the four of us to go!_ " Beerus yells in frustration.

" _Just go!_ " Vegeta yells, causing Beerus to grunt in disapproval, and fly down to Earth.

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

Beerus flies toward Earth, as he senses for Broly's massive energy. Once he finds it, he flies down into a forest far from Capsule Corp and meets Broly.

" _So..._ " Beerus says as he lands behind Broly, who is eating a massive fish with an amazing appetite.

Broly stops eating and looks toward Beerus. " _Who are you, and what do you want?!_ "

" _The mortals Son Goku and Vegeta have requested your help to defeat the father of all Saiyans,_ " Beerus replies.

Broly gets up, staring down Beerus. " _The kitty wants me to help fight Saiyan...?_ "

Beerus squints at Broly. " _Don't call me a kitty again. Come help us. You better be there..._ " Beerus launches off back toward the gang.

Broly is silent. For years, he hadn't seen Goku and Vegeta. He stayed, training his limits heavily, and feeding off the Earth's organics. He decided it was his time to step up and help his new allies.

* * *

 **Space**

There is a massive explosion, as Whis, Goku, and Vegeta are sent off in different directions, as Lord Omesus stands there, his hair glowing white, his eyes gray, as he has entered Ultra Instinct, the form his old friend, Zateus, taught him.

Whis, who has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2, his hair glowing bright white, his eyes white, and having a red aura around him, still was being overpowered by Lord Omesus.

Goku and Vegeta are panting, their energy beginning to deplete, despite Lord Omesus showing no signs of exhaustion.

Lord Beerus flies up and stops next to Goku and Vegeta.

" _The Saiyan should be coming,_ " Beerus says to them.

Just them, there is an extremely high energy, as Broly himself, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, flies up next to the rest of the fighters.

This catches Lord Omesus's eye. " _Hmm... It seems that this one has inherited my genes... Impressive..._ "

Broly roars, as his power begins to rise even further, the entire multiverse rumbling, as his hair begins to grow longer, as he goes into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3.

Goku, Vegeta, and even Whis are shocked at Broly's current power, being stronger than all three of them combined. Eight times stronger than his normal Legendary Super Saiyan form. He launches at Lord Omesus, as he clashes with him, causing lightning to spew everywhere, as the force causes the universe to begin to destabilize, but Whis creates a massive barrier around us to block out most of the damage, as this fight could destroy most of the multiverse if not contained.

Broly begins to overpower Lord Omesus, as he headbutts him at full force, knocking him into the barrier, and causing it to crack, as Broly begins to brutally beat on him with no mercy.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, knocking Broly back, then launching a massive blast, but Goku and Vegeta deflect it for Broly, as all 3 of them stand side by side, working together.

Lord Omesus is silent, then chuckles. " _I have one more transformation above this one... You may be familiar with it..._ " Lord Omesus begins to charge up, as he roars, his power rising to an unstable level, as his hair spikes up, going white, as well as his eyes and aura.

" _This... is the True White Divine Super Saiyan!_ " Omesus yells.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _He's using Super Saiyan White!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting position. " _I guess we have only one option, and that is to fight for our multiverse!_ "

Broly roars, as they all launch at Omesus, barraging him, but Omesus just simply dodges them, as he is not even trying. Omesus catches Broly's punch, as he breaks his hand, swinging him into Goku and Vegeta, knocking them all away.

" _Vegeta!_ " Goku yells. " _We need to do the Fusion Dance! We don't have any potara earrings right now!_ "

" _With our transformations,_ " Vegeta answers, " _it wouldn't last long!_ "

" _We have to try!_ " Goku replies, as he instant transmissions next to Vegeta. " _Ready?_ "

" _Hmph... Good thing you taught me a while ago,_ " Vegeta says, as they perform the Fusion Dance. As their index fingers connect, there is a massive outburst, causing space and time to go unstable in the universe and the surrounding ones, as Super Instinct White Gogeta is born.

Gogeta smirks. " _We are Gogeta, and we are about to take you down!_ "

Lord Omesus smirks. " _Very well. Come at me!_ "

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWELVE...**

 **Hey guys! I had a lot of fun doing this part. I decided to bring Gogeta, because we have had way too much Vegito in this fanfiction. Stay tuned for Chapter Twelve!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Reunion

**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**

Goku gets in his fighting position. " _I guess we have only one option, and that is to fight for our multiverse!_ "

Broly roars, as they all launch at Omesus, barraging him, but Omesus just simply dodges them, as he is not even trying. Omesus catches Broly's punch, as he breaks his hand, swinging him into Goku and Vegeta, knocking them all away.

" _Vegeta!_ " Goku yells. " _We need to do the Fusion Dance! We don't have any potara earrings right now!_ "

" _With our transformations,_ " Vegeta answers, " _it wouldn't last long!_ "

" _We have to try!_ " Goku replies, as he instant transmissions next to Vegeta. " _Ready?_ "

" _Hmph... Good thing you taught me a while ago,_ " Vegeta says, as they perform the Fusion Dance. As their index fingers connect, there is a massive outburst, causing space and time to go unstable in the universe and the surrounding ones, as Super Instinct White Gogeta is born.

Gogeta smirks. " _We are Gogeta, and we are about to take you down!_ "

Lord Omesus smirks. " _Very well. Come at me!_ "

 **Chapter Twelve**

Super Instinct White Gogeta assumed that the fusion would last about five seconds, so he launches at Lord Omesus at maximum speed, throwing a punch. Omesus blocks it, being launched into the moon, causing it to almost explode. Whis, Beerus, and Broly follow him from behind, as they all begin to barrage Omesus simultaneously.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, as he grabs Gogeta by the arms, swinging him into the other three, knocking them back. Gogeta roars, as he launches at Omesus at maximum speeds, and throwing a punch into his gut, launching him into the Sun. He launches back, as Gogeta and he continue to clash heavily.

Gogeta smirks, as he roars, pushing Omesus back, kicking him in the face, and as he flies up from the attack, Gogeta appears above Omesus, kicking him into Jupiter, causing it to heat up from the impact, making it glow. Gogeta charges a powerful attack, as he launches at Omesus at speeds way beyond the speed of light, as Omesus charges his final attack.

They both launch at each other, as Omesus launches his final attack, as it takes the form of a glowing white dragon coming toward Gogeta.

Gogeta roars, " _ **DRAGON FIST!**_ " he launches a giant yellow attack also in the shape of a dragon, as the two attacks clash, causing energy to spew everywhere, causing everything to shake.

Gogeta roars, as they both put all of their force into their attacks. Finally, Gogeta has an idea. _Could stacking the Kaioken technique on the form work...? It is a mix of Super Saiyan White and Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He would have to find out._

 _"_ _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 5!**_ _"_ Gogeta roars, as his Dragon Fist overpowers Omesus, as he is launched probably into another galaxy.

Gogeta pants heavily, as he unfuses, Goku and Vegeta spreading apart, hardly having any energy left.

All of this happened in the span of five seconds.

" _I'm going to go see where he went,_ " Whis said. " _I will be right back._ "

Whis flies off at extreme speeds toward the direction of where Omesus was sent by the Dragon Fist. Minutes later, Whis appears, as he points his staff toward Goku and Vegeta, as Omesus appears, looking severely injured.

Omesus coughs blood, then grunts. " _Y-You may have beaten me, but you will stand no chance against_ _Zateus..._ "

Vegeta towers over him, as he charges a blast. " _It's over for you, fool._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows at Vegeta. " _Zateus is my enemy now. If you would be wise, you'd spare me._ "

" _Cut the crap!_ " Vegeta yells at him. " _Why should I even consider sparing you?!_ "

Omesus laughs. " _I originally intended to ask you to join me, but instead you asked for a match._ "

Goku is silent, then he slacks. " _Seriously? Why didn't you say anything sooner?!_ "

" _Because I, too, was itching for a fight,_ " Omesus replied.

Goku looks at Vegeta. " _Vegeta, get him a senzu bean._ "

" _I don't have any senzu beans, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta answers.

Goku checks his pocket. " _Oh! I forgot I had some!_ " Goku chuckles.

"... _WHAT?!_ " Vegeta yells as he launches at Kakarot, knocking him upside the head. " _YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE USED THEM DURING THE FIGHT!_ "

Goku holds his head. " _Owowow! I'm sorry!_ "

Vegeta continues to yell at Kakarot, occasionally punching him on his head, but Beerus gets agitated and yells at them. " _BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HECK UP!_ " Beerus launches at Goku and Vegeta, throwing a punch at their faces, turning it into a 3-way fight.

Whis sighs. " _Even if you two have become more powerful, you haven't changed a bit._ " he appears behind the three of them, as he separates them with his staff, knocking them in opposite directions to each other.

Goku comes back, rubbing the back of his head. " _No more fighting, everybody! We must take down this powerful force!_ "

Vegeta, Broly, Omesus, Beerus, and Whis stand by Goku's side.

" _There is no way we can trust this freak!_ " Beerus yells to Goku.

" _We need all of the help we can get, Beerus,_ " Goku replies calmly, " _we have no choice but to trust him._ " Goku gives Lord Omesus a Senzu Bean, as he chews on it, restoring his strength and power.

" _I will take you all to the Grand Priest's palace,_ " Whis says, as he raises his staff. " _Here we go!_ " In a flash of lightning, they are launched for what seems like impossible speeds, as they appear at the Grand Priest's palace.

* * *

 **The** **Grand Priest's Palace**

Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Lord Omesus, Lord Beerus, and Whis all appear in front of The Grand Priest. He looks at them. " _Ah. You made it, and you... you brought Omesus with you?_ "

"That's a story for another time, father," Whis replies to him, as the gang sits down, taking a moment to rest. Some of them even falling asleep.

Hours later, they wake up, as the Grand Priest was standing in the same place the whole time, waiting for Lord Zateus to arrive.

" _Why don't you sleep?_ " Goku asks him.

" _Goku! That's disre-_ " Beerus is cut off by the Grand Priest.

" _No worries,_ " The Grand Priest replies, " _we angels do not need to rest. That is a good thing since we need to keep watch just in case Zateus appears._ "

Just then, the angels Kusu and Marcarita appear with some backup warriors to help protect the multiverse. In the crowd, Goku sees Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo. He had been through a lot with them. He wasn't surprised that they were there to help.

In other parts of the crowd have Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba, the warriors of Universe Six. Goku remembers the Tournament Of Power like it was yesterday, where he had a battle with Caulifla in Super Saiyan 2. Later, he fought Kefla, the potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale, as he had to resort to Ultra Instinct Omen to beat them, and even that was almost not enough.

Goku gets up to see them. " _Hey, guys! I haven't seen ya'll in years!_ "

Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba look at Goku.

 _"Hmph! I am not the same as before, Son Goku! I have reached entirely new levels!_ " Caulifla says confidently, as he pulls Cabba and Kale toward her, causing them to stumble and almost lose their balance. " _We all have!_ "

Hit walks up to Goku, looking down at him, his face expressionless. Finally, he speaks. "We will save our multiverse, Son Goku." He holds out his hand.

Goku is surprised, but he smiles, shaking Hit's hand. " _Yeah, we will do this!_ "

Hit walks back to his group, as Goku hears a deep voice behind him. " _Son Goku._ "

He turns around and sees Jiren, along with Toppo and Dyspo behind him. Their suits a full black instead of red, and Jiren looks a bit bulkier. " _You may have received an angelic boost as we heard, but while you were gone, the Grand Priest found out about it and was willing to give us angelic boosts as well to improve our chances._ "

Goku was also surprised about how much he is opening up this time, rather than being quiet and non-talkative years ago. " _...Heh... You have changed, all of you. Especially you, Jiren._ "

He walks away from the crowd, but just then there is a flash and Goku loses his balance in surprise. Vados with all of the Gods Of Destruction appear. All of the angels stand around us. Goku looks from the corner of his eye as Vegeta walks over to him. " _You ready for the final battle, Kakarot?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah. We will win this!_ "

Goku and Vegeta walk over to Broly and Omesus, as they stand by the angels, the Gods Of Destruction, and the warriors, waiting for Zateus to arrive.

Minutes later, there is a flash moving throughout the entire room at speeds not even Goku can read, as a mysterious figure appears in front of them.

Some of the gods flinch, as the angels get their staffs ready, the Gods of Destruction raising their fists, as purple sparks come off of them, indicating that they are about to activate their hakaishin powers.

Lord Omesus scowls. " _So it is him..._ "

Lord Zateus looks at Omesus. " ** _Ah... Old friend... You have returned..._** "

The Grand Priest appears behind Lord Zateus. "You have made a mistake coming back, Zateus." An invisible force from the Grand Priest knocks Zateus toward the gang at high speeds.

Goku goes Ultra Instinct, as he throws a kick at Zateus knocking him back. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he throws a punch, knocking Zateus toward the floor. Broly goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, as he launches a blast from his mouth, knocking him toward Beerus, who activates his full power and kicks Zateus toward Whis, who swings his staff at Zateus, launching him toward Omesus, who goes into Super Saiyan White, knocking him to the ground, causing a massive crater in the floor.

Lord Zateus is silent, then laughs loudly. " _ **Amazing power! Give me more of it!**_ " He grabs Beerus by the arm, as he begins to punch him in the gut, causing Beerus to cough a lot of blood.

" _Lord Beerus!_ " Whis yells, as he goes into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, launching toward Zateus and launching him through the wall, as Beerus drops to the floor, not moving.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution begins to barrage Zateus, who merely just dodges and catches each punch and kick, showing no signs of effort, as he throws a punch at Vegeta's face, knocking him through a few angels.

" ** _You all are being nuisances,_** " Lord Zateus says, as all of the gods and warriors face him. Just then, Jiren appears above him, as he glares at Zateus, causing him to explode into the wall. Jiren lands next to Goku, a crimson aura around him.

" _Pathetic,_ " Jiren says, " _I expected better from you._ "

Lord Zateus laughs from his choice of words. " ** _I am not even using a percent of my power. I find this all amusing, but I guess it is time to destroy you, gods._** "

Zateus gets a small white aura around him, as all of the Gods of Destruction launch at him, throwing punches at him, but he just waves his arm, causing them to explode back.

Goku reverts to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution to save energy, as he and Vegeta launch at Lord Zateus, throwing punches at him, but he just dodges all of them, as he creates two energy balls in his hands, as he presses them against their stomachs, sending them to the ground. Caulifla and Kale catch them.

" _Is that all you got, Son Goku?!_ " Caulifla says, as her hair spikes up, flashing brightly.

" _What are you doing, Caulifla?_ " Goku asks as he gets up, watching her transformation. Caulifla roars, as her hair flashes blue, as she transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, Cabba and Kale doing the same.

" _We can do this, guys! Let's all go in with full force!_ " Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct, looking up at Lord Zateus. " _You will pay!_ "

They all launch at Lord Zateus.

 ** _To be continued in Chapter Twelve..._**

 **Hey guys! I'm going to be going all out on this final fight! I hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Fight For Freedom

**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**

Zateus gets a small white aura around him, as all of the Gods of Destruction launch at him, throwing punches at him, but he just waves his arm, causing them to explode back.

Goku reverts to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution to save energy, as he and Vegeta launch at Lord Zateus, throwing punches at him, but he just dodges all of them, as he creates two energy balls in his hands, as he presses them against their stomachs, sending them to the ground. Caulifla and Kale catch them.

" _Is that all you got, Son Goku?!_ " Caulifla says, as her hair spikes up, flashing brightly.

" _What are you doing, Caulifla?_ " Goku asks as he gets up, watching her transformation. Caulifla roars, as her hair flashes blue, as she transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, Cabba and Kale doing the same.

" _We can do this, guys! Let's all go in with full force!_ " Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct, looking up at Lord Zateus. " _You will pay!_ "

They all launch at Lord Zateus.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Goku launch at Lord Zateus, barraging him simultaneously, knocking him back by surprise, but he gets up, smirking, pushing them back with little difficulty.

They roar, launching at Zateus again, as the Pride Troopers come in to help. Dyspo gains a dark purple aura, as he throws an insanely speedy kick at Zateus, around the same speed as Goku's Ultra Instinct was in the Tournament Of Power.

" _Woah! You're fast, Dyspo!_ " Goku says, but Lord Zateus merely catches it.

" _ **You all seem to have great power, but I do not need you interfering in my plans,**_ " Zateus says. " _ **I will use one percent of my power against you mortals.**_ "

His power rises dramatically, causing the palace to completely implode, causing the dimension to become unstable.

He grabs Dyspo, as he punches him so hard in the gut, it causes him to fall to the ground like a ragdoll.

" _Dyspo!_ " Goku yells as he roars in frustration, launching at Zateus in Ultra Instinct at maximum speeds, throwing a punch.

But...

Zateus had stopped it with his index finger like it was nothing.

" _No way! That's... impossible!_ " Goku yells in disbelief.

Zateus chuckles. " _ **Did you expect that to do something, just because you used that?**_ "

Goku throws a punch with his other fist, but Zateus just merely catches it.

" _ **Don't forget that I am the one who created the very essence of Ultra Instinct. I know all of its weaknesses,**_ " Lord Zateus says, chuckling once again.

He throws a heavy kick at Goku's stomach, causing him to spew blood, and get launched through the ground of what used to be the palace. He waves his arm, causing Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba to be knocked away in separate directions. Zateus charges up a huge energy ball, as he launches it at Goku, but Whis launches at it, deflecting it with his staff, causing it to explode elsewhere.

Zateus raises an eyebrow.

" _That is enough, Zateus. I will fight you from this point,_ " Whis says, as he readies his staff.

Goku gets up, holding his stomach. " _Gck... This guy... is invincible!_ "

Jiren and Vegeta land next to him.

" _Are you done, Kakarot, because I'm not,_ " Vegeta says, as he roars, his hair flashing white, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White.

Cabba widens his eyes at the sight of his form. " _White hair..? Is he using Ultra Instinct?_ "

" _Cabba,_ " Vegeta says, " _stay out of the way._ "

Vegeta roars, launching at Zateus, who is fighting Whis. Zateus swings a punch, but Whis ducks, as he slams his staff into Zateus's stomach, knocking him back. Vegeta launches past Whis, as he punches Zateus in the face at full force, launching him into the ground. A huge explosion happens, causing intense wind everywhere.

Whis is impressed with Vegeta's power. " _Vegeta and Goku have long since surpassed the angels._ " He smiles.

Goku gets up and decides he will need to go all out. He calms his energy, slowly rising it fully, as his hair spikes up, his blue/purple aura turning light red, and his eyes turning from gray to bright white. He launches at Zateus, who is slowly getting up, only to launch him far away again.

Zateus catches himself in midair, laughing. " _ **Amazing! You are making me use more than 95 percent of my current power!**_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Current...?_ "

" _ **Indeed!**_ " Lord Zateus replies. " _ **This is only my base form!**_ "

Goku is dumbfounded. " _No... It can't be..._ "

Vegeta punches Goku in the face. " _Go ahead and give up, idiot! I am going to kill this guy! He is bluffing!_ " Vegeta launches at Zateus, as he begins to clash with him, slowly overpowering Zateus, knocking him back once again.

Lord Zateus laughs. " _ **Now then, I suppose I will start to get serious.**_ "

Immense winds shoot out from Zateus, even knocking Goku and Vegeta back. Lord Zateus's hair begins to glow light gray, his eyes turning gray, and a beautiful aura appearing around him.

" _ **I suppose it is time to use my own technique,**_ " Zateus says, laughing.

Goku and Vegeta roar, both launching at Zateus, barraging him. Zateus just easily dodges them, as he grabs them, smashing their heads together and throwing them.

" _I-Impossible! Our maximum forms aren't working against him, and he's probably not even close to his full power!_ " Goku yells in disbelief, panting.

Goku and Vegeta are knocked out of their forms, panting. There was nothing they could do at this point.

All of the angels and G. launch at Zateus, as he turns around. He grabs Beerus, slowly crushing his skull, but Vados stops him by hitting him with her staff.

"That hurt a little..." Zateus says, smirking, as he throws Beerus as hard as he can to the ground, causing a massive explosion.

" _LORD BEERUS!_ " Goku yells after him.

 **Everything seems to be in slow motion. Zateus grabs Vados, throwing her, as Quitela throws a punch, but Zateus creates a Ki Blade cutting his back, causing him to fall. Liquiir and Belmod launch energy attacks at Zateus, which bounce off of him like they were bouncing balls. He swipes his hand with the Ki Blade, as they are cut as well, launched to the ground. Jiren glares at him but it has no effect, as Zateus grabs Jiren by the arm, throwing him. Whis and Marcarita attempt to stop him, but are knocked back by an energy wave. He throws Jiren down, laughing.**

 **Zateus picks off the gods and angels one by one like they are nothing, as Goku and Vegeta watch in horror. It was hopeless. Zateus couldn't be beaten.**

Just then, the Grand Priest appears in front of Zateus, looking very angry.

" _I have had enough watching from the sidelines. It is time that I step up and take action,_ " Dakaishin says, as he raises his hands, endless amounts of energy flowing throughout the Omniverse. A dark square box appears around Zateus, as a bright blue seal appears on it.

" _That should keep him out for at least an hour,_ " Dakaishin says, looking at the fighters, angels, and gods of destruction. " _I will assist my children. Goku and Vegeta, you try and help the gods of destruction._ "

Goku and Vegeta go separate ways, trying to help the injured. Goku runs up to Beerus and Dyspo, who aren't moving, Beerus looking way worse than Dyspo.

" _L-Lord Beerus, Dyspo, please wake up!_ " He shakes Lord Beerus and Dyspo's motionless bodies. He grabs a Senzu Bean, putting one in each of their mouths and having them chew it. He looks at the bag and has 9 Senzu Beans left, so he gives them to beings like Whis, Vados, Champa, Quitela, for himself, and Vegeta, and a few others. He has one Senzu Bean left and decides to keep it.

Sometime later, the seal bursts open and Zateus stands there, enraged in Ultra Instinct Stage 2.

" _ **You have pissed me off! NOW DIE!**_ " He charges a giant blast, launching it, but the Grand Priest summons his... staff...? and deflects it with a lot of difficulty.

" _My children, it is time to fuse with me once again!_ " The Grand Priest taps his staff, fusing with all of the angels, returning to his ultimate form. He launches at Zateus at incomprehensible speeds, as he hits him with his staff, as it hits Zateus, knocking him back, as he is sent back so fast, he was sent into another dimension, the Grand Priest Fusion following him.

Goku looks at Omesus, who hasn't really done much to help them. " _Why aren't you helping us, Omesus?_ "

Omesus is silent, ignoring him.

Goku shrugs it off, as Vegeta gets up next to him. " _Dang it... There's nothing we can do at this point._ "

Broly gets up from being beaten along with the others, panting. Minutes later, a rift opens, and the Grand Priest is launched out of it, skidding. Zateus follows him, barraging him at 100 percent power, barely overpowering him. The Grand Priest is forced to unfuse, as the angels separate from him.

From the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Omesus smirking, pulling something out of his pocket.

Zateus launches the Grand Priest away, landing next to Omesus. " _ **It was a cheap move to fool those mortals into taking you here.**_ "

Omesus laughs. " _I did what I had to do. Are you ready?_ "

The fighters, gods, and angels are dumbfounded. The Grand Priest teleports next to the fighters, angry. " _I am disappointed in you all! You were meant to kill Omesus, not trust him!_ "

Goku falls on his knees. This was his fault, and now... they were going to fuse.

Omesus gives Zateus a black potara earring, as it seemed so powerful that everyone could sense its radiating energy. Zateus and Omesus put it on as Goku and Vegeta launch at them trying to stop them, but it is too late.

Zateus's and Omesus's bodies draw toward each other, fusing into one being, Ozatus.

Ozatus smirks, laughing. " _ **I've never felt so much power! We have won!**_ "

The Grand Priest launches at Ozatus, swinging his staff, but Ozatus just catches it, seeming unfazed.

" _Th-That's impossible!_ " Goku yells.

All of the angels and gods land in front of Goku and Vegeta.

" _Don't worry Goku-san and Vegeta-san,_ " Whis says, " _we have a plan._ "

All of the angels and gods stand around Goku, Vegeta, and Broly, as a glowing firey circle forms around them.

" _We will unlock your full potentials,_ " Vados says, " _however, due to the amount of potential all three of you have, it will take away almost all of our energies, leaving only you three to be able to fight._ "

Goku and Vegeta nod, as the fiery circle glows brightly, as purple smoke appears around them, as all of a sudden, the circle makes a huge booming sound, as Goku and Vegeta feel their energies rising by many, many times. They finish, as all three of them feel newfound power, energy bursting off of them.

They are all dumbfounded at the new energies coming off of them.

It was time to finish this.

 **To be continued in Chapter Fourteen...**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

 **I made the Zateus versus gods and angels be similar to when Aizen fought the captains in Bleach. Since I love that anime, I made a reference.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The End

**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**

All of the angels and gods stand around Goku, Vegeta, and Broly, as a glowing firey circle forms around them.

" _We will unlock your full potentials,_ " Vados says, " _however, due to the amount of potential all three of you have, it will take away almost all of our energies, leaving only you three to be able to fight._ "

Goku and Vegeta nod, as the fiery circle glows brightly, as purple smoke appears around them, as all of a sudden, the circle makes a huge booming sound, as Goku and Vegeta feel their energies rising by many, many times. They finish, as all three of them feel newfound power, energy bursting off of them.

They are all dumbfounded at the new energies coming off of them.

It was time to finish this.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Goku, Vegeta, and Broly look up at Ozatus.

" _I will let you two go first,_ " Broly says, getting on guard.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they power up to Super Saiyan 2, launching at Ozatus. They begin to barrage him but it has absolutely no effect on him, as he stands there, taking it. They go into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, still not having any sort of effect.

" _ **Even with your fully unlocked potential, you are still weak compared to our fusion,**_ " Ozatus says, as he punches both of them, causing them to cough blood and are launched.

Goku gets up, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage 2, launching at Ozatus, barraging him, only making him move slightly.

" _ **Now I am starting to feel something,**_ " Ozatus says, " _ **however, I am not even using one percent of my power.**_ "

He throws a punch at Goku's face, but he barely manages to dodge it, throwing a punch at Ozatus's gut, which he takes in silence, as he grabs Goku's arm, twisting it, causing Goku to roar in pain.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan White launches at Ozatus, throwing a punch at his face, but it barely has any effect, as Ozatus throws Goku into Vegeta, launching them into the ground.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to fu-_ "

" _No, I refuse,_ " Vegeta answers before Goku finishes, as he launches toward Ozatus again.

Goku sighs. He couldn't blame Vegeta, as they had fused way too often.

" _Kakarot,_ " Broly says, as Goku turns around. " _I will fuse with you._ "

" _Y-You, Broly?_ " Goku is surprised, then smiles, as he turns to Whis.

" _Oi, Whis! Hand me some Potara Earrings!_ " Goku yells after him.

" _Sorry, Goku-san, they are already in use by two angels,_ " He says, as Goku sees a fused angel trying to fight Ozatus, but is knocked into the ground, forcing Marcarita and Cognac to unfuse.

" _Marcarita and Cognac,_ " Whis calls after them, " _give Goku-san and Broly-san the earrings!_ "

They get up, tossing the earrings as Goku and Broly catch them, putting them on, as their bodies draw toward one another, fusing into one.

Broku looks at Ozatus, as he roars, going into Legendary Super Instinct Stage 2, launching at Ozatus. This catches him off guard, as he is knocked back.

Ozatus laughs at this. " ** _You both may be even stronger than Dakaishin! I praise you! However, you must die._** "

Broku roars, as his power goes to the maximum, as he punches Ozatus at full force, but he blocks it, being launched into a crater.

" _ **I am getting close to using five percent of my power! Amazing!**_ ' Ozatus says as he launches at Broku, clashing with him some, but ultimately, Ozatus knocks Broku into the ground with such force, the potara earrings break, causing them to defuse.

Goku looks up, shaking, as he looks around, everyone injured, and the Grand Priest nowhere to be seen.

"It was fun playing with you all, but you are interfering in my plans. He launches a huge energy ball, as it comes for Vegeta,

"VEGETA!" Goku yells at Vegeta, but no one there is to save him, as he is consumed by the energy ball, causing a massive explosion.

Goku is silent from the shock, as he forces himself to get up, limping toward the crater, as he couldn't sense Vegeta's energy, and was vaporized. He is silent, as he just stares, his body not moving.

Ozatus laughs. " _ **What a fool he was!**_ " He turns to Broly. " ** _I will kill you next."_** He charges up another energy ball.

 **Just then, there is a booming wind coming from Goku, completely destroying the remains of the palace, as it knocks the others back.**

" _ **What?!**_ " Ozatus yells. " _ **He should be out of energy!**_ "

 **Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils disappearing, as he looks up at Ozatus, silent.**

" _ **Could that be...? No... It's impossible... Not even I could...**_ " Ozatus says in shock.

Whis gets up with difficulty. " _Could that be... the legendary... **Ultra Instinct Stage 3**...?_"

 **Goku appears in front of Ozatus, catching him by surprise, as he waves his hand, knocking him through different dimensions. Ozatus comes back, roaring in rage, as he launches at Goku at 45 percent power, barraging him, but Goku just merely dodges, as he catches one of his punches.**

" _ **IMPOSSIBLE!**_ " Ozatus yells.

 **Goku grabs Ozatus, as he breaks his arm, ripping it off, causing him to roar in pain. He kicks Ozatus, launching him into a nearby planet, causing it to explode into a trillion tiny fragments.**

 **Ozatus roars, as he goes into 100 percent power, completely tearing apart this timeline due to his power, as they are now in the void. He and Goku begin to clash, exchanging punches, kicks, and headbutts.**

" _ **YOU WILL NOT WIN, MORTAL! I AM THE INFINITE BEING!**_ " **Ozatus roars, as he punches Goku's face, launching him back, but Goku doesn't care, as he launches back, throwing a kick at Ozatus's stomach, causing him to cough a bit of blood.**

 **Goku charges a Kamehameha, as he launches it at Ozatus, consuming him and launching him through another dimension. He follows Ozatus.**

 **Ozatus comes through a portal, launching energy blasts at Goku, knocking Goku back a bit, but he launches at Ozatus, throwing another kick, as he catches it, throwing Goku into a planet.**

 **Ozatus gets up, panting.** " _ **You foolish mortal, this attack will dispose of you!**_ " **He raises his hand, as energy is drawn from all of the surrounding dimensions, as Ozatus points his hand at Goku, endless amounts of energy forming in it.**

 **Goku is silent, as he begins to form a Kamehameha, this kind of firey essence surrounding it.**

" _ **THIS HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE OMNIVERSE, NOW DIE!**_ " **Ozatus roars, launching his ultimate attack.**

 **Goku launches the ultimate Kamehameha, as both attacks begin to clash.**

 **Goku struggles against the beam, as he slowly begins to lose. Just then, the Grand Priest appears behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

" _You have done well, Son Goku-san. I will help you,_ " **he says as he lends Goku his energy, as it barely helps.**

 **All of the angels appear behind Goku, lending him their energy, as his beam slowly begins to push back.**

 **All of the Gods of Destruction appear, lending their energy as well.**

 **Ozatus roars, as he is pouring all of his energy into it, pushing Goku's beam back a bit.**

" _EVERYONE, FULL POWER!_ " **Lord Beerus yells, as they all roar, as Goku's beam begins to completely consume Ozatus, as he roars in pain.**

 **There is a huge explosion, destroying part of existence itself.**

* * *

Goku wakes up, back at where the palace used to be, unable to move, his body hurting a lot. He glances up and sees Ozatus split back into Omesus and Zateus.

" _...Vegeta... Dang it..._ " Goku can't do anything, as he is completely out of stamina and his body is really sore. He sees all of the angels and gods surrounding the two weakened ones.

" _ **YOU WON'T WIN AGAINST US BOTH!**_ " Zateus yells as he and Omesus fight some angels, but are overpowered by a group. Whis and Cognac place a seal on them to keep them for a bit.

Goku feels a tap on his back, as he is fully healed. He looks up to see Vados smiling. " _What a splendid fight, Son Goku-san._ "

Goku tries to recall what happened. " _I don't remember much... I remember Vegeta dying... and my mind going blank._ "

Vados raises an eyebrow. " _You mean Vegeta-san?_ " She grabs her staff, as she spins it around then pointing it at the ground, as a figure begins to form.

Goku's jaw drops, as Vegeta is reformed.

" _You dang floating witch- What?!_ " Vegeta says, looking around.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku jumps at him, attempting to tackle him with a hug, but Vegeta just punches him, knocking him back. " _Owwww! What did you do that for, Vegeta?!_ "

" _I do not want your disgusting bear hugs!_ " Vegeta yells as Goku gets up. " _What happened while I was dead?_ "

Vados explains to Vegeta that Goku may have entered Ultra Instinct Stage 3, which was thought to be impossible.

Vegeta grunts. " _Dang Kakarot, always surpassing me somehow._ "

" _Oh, don't act like that Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _I could always teach you Ultra Instinct later in exchange for Super Saiyan White._ "

Vegeta crosses his arms, looking at the sky. " _I will think about it._ "

Toppo along with Jiren and Dyspo climb up from a crater, along with the rest of the fighters.

" _Master!_ " Cabba runs up to Vegeta, tears running down his face. " _I thought you died!_ "

Vegeta flicks him on the head, causing Cabba to flinch. " _Saiyans do not cry, you little wimp!_ "

Beerus gets up, stretching. " _Oh dear, what a hassle that was._ "

Goku walks up to Beerus. " _Oh hey, Lord Beerus! You actually did something to help!_ "

Beerus yells at Goku's face. " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE STRONGER DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Calm down, Lord Beerus! I was only joking!_ "

Just then... there is a flash, as both Zen-oh's appear along with their guards.

Future Zeno looks around. " _Huh...? What happened here?_ "

The Grand Priest hovers over to both Zenos. " _Hello, Lord Zenos._ " Dakaishin points to Zateus and Omesus in their seals. " _Those two are very, very bad, and are in huge trouble._ " Dakaishin smiles as the two Zenos.

Zeno looks at Goku. " _Are they the ones who hurt Goku? That's not very nice._ "

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin responds, " _they were mean to hurt your friend, weren't they..?_ "

" _People like them shouldn't exist,_ " both Zenos say, as they raise their hands, as they glow bright white. " _Fwoosh!_ " They close their hands, as Omesus and Zateus begin to flicker, as their essence is erased from within the seal.

 **It was finally over...**

Goku smiles, as the Sun comes up on the Grand Priest's world. Beerus walks up to him, standing by him.

" _It was an interesting journey, Goku,_ " Beerus says.

Goku holds his hand out, surprising Beerus, but without hesitation, he shakes it.

" _You are an interesting mortal.._ " Beerus finishes, as he walks away toward Whis.

"Goku!" The Zenos say as they fly at Goku.

Goku laughs. " _Hey, Zen-chans!_ "

" _What happened? I heard you went **FWOOOSH** and beat the baddies!_" They both ask.

Goku smiles. " _I'll go ahead and explain the whole story._ "

* * *

Later, The Grand Priest announces that he is going to restore the timelines that were fixed, as well as his palace. After everyone finishes their goodbyes, everyone begins to go back to their respective universes.

Whis takes all of them back home.

Goku and Vegeta arrive, as Bulma and Chi-Chi run over to greet him.

"Amazing job, Vegeta! You saved everyone!"

Goku and the rest were STARVING, as they beg Bulma and Chi-Chi to make food, as they huff in annoyance, but agree.

Later, they all pig out on their meals.

Beerus, along with Whis appears. " _Do I smell food!? Were you all eating without me?!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Chill, Lord Beerus! We just started._ "

After they are done, Goku walks up to Vegeta. " _Seems we reached the peak of our powers, huh, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta glares at him. " _Peak?! There is no such thing!_ "

Goku blinks twice. " _Yeah. You may be right, but we are pretty much above all of the angels at this point._ "

Vegeta doesn't respond.

" _It only seems like yesterday we had our very first fight at the rocks, where you worked under Frieza and attempted to kill us,_ " Goku continues.

" _Don't mention that..._ " Vegeta scowls at Goku.

Goku shrugs and walks away.

Vegeta looks back, muttering, " _Just what I expected from you, old friend._ " He smirks.

* * *

Seven years later...

Goku and his friends enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. He spots Uub and eventually gets into a match with him. The events of the end of Dragon Ball Z occur just as they do, as Goku takes Uub under his wing, flying away, as they both laugh, excited to train.

 **Dragon Ball Super Aftermath**

 **The End.**

 _ **Whew! Felt like a long journey. I have finished the full story of Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel.**_

 _ **It is unlikely I will continue this in any way, as the main story is finished. I don't think there's anything else to cover.**_

 _ **Both of these fanfictions were my first, and they could've definitely used some improvement.**_

 _ **I may end up doing a full remaster of the first fanfiction, but I am not quite sure. I hope you enjoyed the story!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The New Goku

**Chapter Fifteen - A New Beginning**

 **Planet Earth - Age 793**

* * *

Son Goku and Vegeta were sparring once again in their base forms, their powers sending shockwaves throughout the multiverse. Their base forms are about as strong as their Super Saiyan 2 transformations from their fights against Zateus.

Shockwaves travel throughout the landscape, as they both skid back a bit.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's switch forms._ "

Goku roars, as his hair flashes white, as he transforms into... Super Saiyan White...?

Vegeta inhales, as his hair spikes up, his power rising heavily, as he transforms into... Ultra Instinct Stage 2..?

They both launch at each other, clashing a punch, causing a miniature black hole to spawn, then slowly fade out.

" _We have to be careful, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _if we go too far, we can accidentally erase everything._ "

" _I have a question for you, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta asks, " _how did you obtain that so-called 'Stage 3'?_ "

" _I'm not sure,_ " Goku answers, " _I can't figure out how to re-obtain it._ "

Vegeta scowls at Goku, as without moving, he knocks him into a rock.

" _Ack!_ " Goku yells. " _What did you do that for, Vegeta?!_ "

" _Because you're speaking nonsense, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku.

" _But I'm speaking the truth!_ " Goku replies, frustrated a little.

Around that time, Beerus along with Whis walks over.

" _Oh, jeez,_ " Beerus says, " _what seems to be the problem you two..?_ "

" _Don't worry, Lord Beerus,_ " Goku replies, " _it's nothing important._ "

" _You both are way beyond my power,_ " Beerus replies, " _instead of referring me to 'Lord Beerus', maybe I should refer to you as Lord Goku and Lord Vegeta,_ " he teases.

Goku raises an eyebrow. " _Uhh... That sounds weird._ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Normally I'd be fine with being called that, but 'Lord Goku'?_ " he laughs.

" _Oh, stop that, Vegeta! I don't even want to be called that,_ " Goku says.

" _Anyway,_ " Beerus continues, " _I want to see both of your powers. Let's have a match._ "

Goku goes into his base form. " _I got this, Vegeta._ "

" _Oh? Cocky, aren't you, Goku?_ " Beerus says, smirking, as he gets into his battle stance.

Beerus roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing punches at him. Goku merely dodges all of them, as he appears behind Beerus, an invisible force knocking him into a rock.

" _WHAT THE?! HE'S OVERPOWERING ME IN HIS BASE FORM?!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief.

Beerus roars, as he activates his full power, launching at Goku once again, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku blocks, dodges, and catches. He knees Beerus in the gut, before throwing him, causing him to skid.

Whis seems surprised at this. " _Goku-san and Vegeta-san have truly become strong, and yet this is only their base forms. They can multiply their powers by quadrillions of times. An average angel is around tens of trillions of times the power of a God Of Destruction. These two have become hundreds of times beyond that of an angel. Very impressive for two mortals. They have become around 100 times stronger ever since the battle with Zateus and Omesus's fusion._ "

Beerus growls. " _Even his base form is suppressed! I won't lose against their base forms!_ " He roars, as he is charging a huge Destruction Ball.

Goku looks up, silent.

Whis observes Goku's behavior. " _His behavior is just like that of Ultra Instinct's... Hmm... Could he have absorbed it into his base form as we angels do? It seems he has mastered it even better to the point of needing little concentration to maintain it. I wonder if he could use transformations with it... That could make him way stronger than his former Ultra Instinct Stage 2._ "

Beerus roars, launching the Destruction Ball at Goku. Goku reaches out his hand, as he grabs hold of it, compressing it into a ball the size of a basketball.

" _WHAT?!_ " Beerus yells.

Goku throws the Destruction Ball back at Beerus, which he barely dodges, as it goes off to Zeno-knows-where.

Just then, Uub flies over. " _Hey, master!_ "

Goku walks over to Uub. " _Hey, Uub! Ready for today's training?_ "

Uub stands up straight. " _Yes, master!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _No need to be so formal, Uub._ "

" _Y-Yes, master,_ " Uub repeats.

Goku shrugs. " _Alright. Show me what you got!_ " Goku reverts to his normal base from the Ultra Instinct one, getting in a fighting stance.

Uub roars, as he launches at Goku, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku dodges, blocks, and catches.

Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta observe the battle.

" _That kid's got potential,_ " Beerus says, " _his power is already in the trillions in just four years of training with Goku._ "

" _I remember training you as well, my lord,_ " Whis says, " _you made the cutest little kitty._ " he teases.

" _Shut it, Whis!_ " Beerus says, his face going red.

Whis chuckles. " _Whatever you say, my lord._ "

Uub roars, charging an attack. " _ **KA... ME...**_ "

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Oh..?_ "

" _ **HA... ME...**_ " Uub continues.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Has he already perfected it?_ "

" _ **HAAA!**_ " Uub roars, launching the Kamehameha at Goku.

Goku holds out his finger, as he grabs hold of the Kamehameha's Ki, turning it into a ball at his fingertip.

" _Wha..?!_ " Uub says in disbelief.

Goku launches Uub's Kamehameha back at him, as Uub barely is able to jump out of the way before it hits a distant mountain, obliterating it.

" _How did you...?_ " Uub says.

" _Nice job, Uub!_ " Goku compliments him. " _You perfected the Kamehameha!_ "

Uub smiles widely. Just then, there is a brilliant flash of light, as Vados along with Champa appears.

Beerus looks over. " _What do you want, brother?_ "

Champa glares at his brother. " _Shut it, Beerus._ " He looks at Goku and Uub. " _The Grand Priest wants a meeting with you both._ "

" _With me and Uub...?_ " Goku asks.

" _Yeah he wants to speak to you and blah blah blah.. all of that stuff,_ " Champa replies.

" _Come on, Uub, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's go see what the Grand Priest wants._ "

Vados walks over to them, taking them to the Grand Priest's palace.

* * *

 _ **The Grand Priest's Palace**_

* * *

Goku, Uub, Vados, and Champa arrive at the entrance of the Grand Priest's palace.

" _Good luck, Goku-san, and Uub-san,_ " Vados says, as she takes Champa with her back to Universe 6.

The guards let Goku and Uub into the palace, as they see the Grand Priest himself.

" _Hello, Son Goku-san, Uub-san,_ " Dakaishin greets. " _I have requested an audience with you to talk with you. Please sit."_

Goku and Uub sit down in front of the Grand Priest.

" _Goku-san, I'd like to start off that we are forever in your debt for saving us,_ " Dakaishin says.

Goku chuckles, scratching the back of his head. " _Oh, it was nothing._ "

Dakaishin closes his eyes. " _I have not done this in millions of years, as I have only done it to my children, but..._ " He looks up. " _I will offer you train you and Uub personally to perfect your full potentials._ "

Goku and Uub's jaws drop. " _T-Train us..?_ " Uub says, stuttering a bit.

Dakaishin chuckles. " _Don't be worried, Uub-san._ "

Goku gets up. " _I accept._ "

Uub agrees as well. Dakaishin nods. " _Very well. Please follow me into the Angelic Chamber._ "

Goku and Uub are curious as to what an Angelic Chamber is, as they follow him into it.

* * *

 _ **Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Dakaishin, Goku, and Uub walk into the chamber, which seemed actually very similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

" _This may be similar to you, as you have your own chamber back in Universe 7,_ " Dakaishin says. " _However... One day out there is two thousand years in here. Time is very compressed here, way more than your Hyperbolic Time Chamber._ "

Dakaishin looks at Goku. " _Goku-san. You have trained for over fifty years in your life. However, I will maximize your potential for the next two thousand years. I will make sure you remain youthful, so do not worry._ "

Goku opens his eyes, going Ultra Instinct Stage 2.

Dakaishin continues. " _My main goal, Son Goku-san, is to have you master Ultra Instinct Stage 3._ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's begin!_ " He launches at Dakaishin.

* * *

 ** _One Day Later_**

 ** _Earth_**

* * *

Vegeta and Broly are training in the Gravity Chamber, sparring, as their punches cause the chamber to shake.

A hooded figure descends upon the Earth, as it looks down at it. " _... I will avenge you, Master Zateus..._ "

Vegeta senses something bad is about to happen. " _Tch.. what is this energy..?!_ " The very aura of the figure causes the entire multiverse and beyond to shake.

" _He's... no... it's impossible... He's stronger than even... even Zateus and Omesus's fusion!_ " Vegeta says, frightened for the first time in eleven years.

The figure descends upon the Earth, as he merely looks at the landscape, causing part of it to explode.

"Dang it all!" Vegeta yells as he enters Super Saiyan White, and Broly enters LSSJ, as they both launch toward the energy.

The figure notices Vegeta and Broly's energy approaching it, as it holds out its hand, exploding them out of the sky. Vegeta lands on his feet, skidding back. "Tch..." He enters Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as Broly roars, a yellow aura appearing around him, his muscles bulging, fur covering his body. He has entered to what is known as a Super Saiyan Four.

They both roar, launching at the figure, barraging it, but the figure just simply catches both of their punches, as he throws them both so hard, they end up light years away.

"Foolish," it says, as it charges up a blast, aiming it at the ground.

Just then, a figure appears in front of it, kicking its face, but it doesn't budge.

A now fused Vegeta and Broly land, Vegoly.

Vegoly launches at the figure, barraging it with punches and kicks, roaring, but the figure merely steps back, blocking his attacks with its finger. It grabs Vegoly, smashing him into the ground, as it flies up, charging a simple blast.

Vegoly jumps up, as he charges a Final Flash, as he roars, launching it at the figure, but the figure merely smacks it off into space, causing a massive explosion billions of kilometers away. The figure grabs Vegoly by the neck, choking him, as it charges a blast, aiming it at his face.

Right when the figure fires the blast, there is a flash of light, as it is knocked back skidding. " _Who dares...?!_ "

Vegoly pants, unfusing back into Vegeta and Broly.

Goku, along with a grown-up Uub, stand there in front of the figure.

" _Sorry, but I can't let you do that,_ " Goku says, looking deadly serious.

Vegeta slightly opens his eyes, looking at Goku. " _Kakarot...? How did you... get so strong...? H-he's only in base..._ "

Goku walks toward the figure, as he opens his eyes, as they are gray, but no aura around him.

The figure roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing a punch, but Goku easily dodges it, as without moving, the figure is knocked through several mountains. It roars in outrage, launching at Goku at millions of times the speed of light, but Uub jumps in front of Goku, throwing a heavy kick at the figure, knocking it into the ground.

The figure gets up, with a look of rage, then it chuckles. " _Allow me to introduce myself... I am Arysus... I was mentored by Zateus millions of years ago, and eventually, I went to a different reality to train some more... You forced me to use one percent of my power just now..._ "

Arysus roars, his power going up to five percent, as he launches at Goku and Uub, as they begin to barrage each other. Arysus beginning to overpower them a bit. Arysus kicks them away, causing them to skid a little bit.

" _Not bad, Arysus,_ " Goku says, observing his powers.

Goku turns Super Saiyan in a split second but... his aura looks like that of Ultra Instinct's, just tainted yellow.

" _No way... He combined Ultra Instinct with the Super Saiyan?!_ " Vegeta says in disbelief.

" _I have mastered the very principle of Instinct itself. I need little to no concentration to maintain Ultra Instinct, as I am now one with it,_ " Goku says.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _Tch... What has happened to him..? He's even gotten smarter._ "

Goku looks up. " _The times fifty Super Saiyan multiplier stacks with Ultra Instinct, so if I go higher, I can surpass Stage 3 in power._ "

Arysus smirks. " _Nonsense! Master Zateus told me that is utterly impossible!_ "

Goku closes his eyes again. " _Not even Zateus could perfect his own technique._ "

Arysus's smirk instantly turns into a look of rage. " _DO NOT INSULT MY MASTER! HE WAS THE STRONGEST OF ALL!_ " He roars, launching at Goku.

Goku walks toward him. " _I will show you just how much I am capable of now._ "

* * *

 **To be continued in Chapter Sixteen...**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Past's Return

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Goku turns Super Saiyan in a split second but... his aura looks like that of Ultra Instinct's, just tainted yellow.

" _No way... He combined Ultra Instinct with the Super Saiyan?!_ " Vegeta says in disbelief.

" _I have mastered the very principle of Instinct itself. I need little to no concentration to maintain Ultra Instinct, as I am now one with it,_ " Goku says.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _Tch... What has happened to him..? He's even gotten smarter._ "

Goku looks up. " _The times fifty Super Saiyan multiplier stacks with Ultra Instinct, so if I go higher, I can surpass Stage 3 in power._ "

Arysus smirks. " _Nonsense! Master Zateus told me that is utterly impossible!_ "

Goku closes his eyes again. " _Not even Zateus could perfect his own technique._ "

Arysus's smirk instantly turns into a look of rage. " _DO NOT INSULT MY MASTER! HE WAS THE STRONGEST OF ALL!_ " He roars, launching at Goku.

Goku walks toward him. " _I will show you just how much I am capable of now._ "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

Goku flashes toward Arysus, as his power knocks Arysus back into the rocks. " _Gah!_ "

Arysus gets up, as he launches at Goku, clashing and barraging him, but Goku overpowers him, as he punches Arysus in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and be launched once again.

Arysus roars, his power entering 100 percent, as he launches at Goku, immediately overpowering him and causing him to be launched. Arysus laughs. " _I will showcase my special ability! I will make you fight all of your past enemies all at once, their power magnified by quintillions of times!_ "

Arysus raises his hand, as he summons old enemies like the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, etc.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Those are..._ "

" _Greetings once again, Son Goku!_ " King Piccolo says, smirking. " _I am many times beyond what I used to be, now you will die!_ "

Piccolo lands in front of his father. " _I will have to stop you there, father._ "

" _P-Piccolo..?_ " Goku says in surprise.

" _My son, why do you choose to betray me?!_ " King Piccolo yells, outraged.

Piccolo glances at Goku. " _Goku, I will take care of him. You go on ahead._ "

Goku nods, running ahead, as he runs into General Blue and Taopaipai.

" _Ready to die by my hands?_ " General Blue says, raising his fists.

" _ **KI-KO-HO!**_ " There is a flash, as General Blue and Taopaipai dodge it, skidding back. Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha land in front of them.

" _Tien? Chiaotzu? Yamcha?_ " Goku says in surprise.

" _Go on ahead, Goku,_ " Tien says, " _we will take care of this fight._ "

"Alright!" Goku agrees as he goes ahead of them, running toward Arysus.

His brother, Raditz, lands in front of him, and there is silence.

Raditz turns on his scouter and it literally melts from the overheating.

Raditz's eyes widen. " _This power... His hair is glowing yellow... Could it be...? No... That's impossible... There's no way he could've achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan form._ "

Goku looks at his brother. " _I am far beyond that level, Raditz._ "

A disk of energy swerves around Goku, heading for Raditz, which Raditz dodges. " _Tch._ "

A Kamehameha comes after Raditz as well, but he smacks it to the side, as Krillin and Master Roshi land in front of Raditz in their fighting positions.

" _Go on, Goku,_ " Master Roshi says, " _we got this._ "

Goku runs ahead and is immediately confronted by Nappa, who launches a blast from his mouth, which Goku simply dodges. Vegeta hops up, eating a Senzu Bean given to him by Piccolo, as he lands in front of Nappa. " _Hello again, Nappa!_ " He smirks.

Nappa growls. " _Vegeta! You killed me all those years ago! I will have my revenge!_ "

" _You're a weakling, so it didn't matter,_ " Vegeta responds.

Goku doesn't notice portals from other universes opening around them, as he continues to run.

" _ **RECOOOOME... ERASER GUN!**_ " A blast goes toward Goku, but he smacks it away easily. " _Who is...?_ "

The Ginyu Force land in front of Goku, as they do their intro. " _WE ARE... THE GINYU FORCE!_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Uhh... Who are you guys again...?_ "

Vegeta facepalms hard. " _He's still an idiot!_ "

Warriors from Universe Eleven jump out of one of the portals, as the Pride Troopers land in front of the Ginyu Force.

Dyspo smirks. " _Let's see who is the superior squad, the Pride Troopers, or... uh..._ "

Ginyu squints. " _The Ginyu Force._ "

Dyspo shrugs. " _Whatever, Let's fight._ "

Goku runs ahead of them, as he feels... his Ki coming up from behind him..?

He looks back and sees Perfect Cell coming at him. " _Oh my, you've become stronger, Goku..._ "

A Death Beam suddenly pierces Perfect Cell's chest, as he looks back, Frieza being there.

" _Frieza?! What are you doing here?_ " Goku asks.

Frieza chuckles. " _I noticed some familiar Ki here._ " He glances at the Ginyu Force. " _So they have arrived, huh... Well... I will have to dispose of this bug myself._ "

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Show me what you have, Frieza._ "

Goku continues to run past them, going toward Arysus, who is still far away, as a pink blob hops in front of Goku, as it forms into the shape of an evil Kid Buu.

" _Kid Buu?!_ " Goku says in surprise.

A bigger pink blob knocks Kid Buu away off guard, and Majin Buu, the good one. " _Smaller Buu will not hurt Goku!_ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally, as Son Gohan lands next to Good Buu.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku greets.

"This is no time for that, dad. Continue ahead," Gohan says, getting in his fighting stance.

Goku continues to run.

" ** _Hello, Mortal,_** " A voice whispers in his ear, as a flash of light appears, only to be knocked away by a kick from Beerus.

Fused Zamasu skids back slightly, as he chuckles. " _Hello, Beerus... You will be no match for me now..._ "

Beerus gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's find out, Zamasu..._ "

Goku launches for Arysus, as there is a huge flash of light, catching Goku by surprise, as it sends him skidding a bit in his base form. There stands... Abysus himself...

" _ **Greetings once again, Son Goku,**_ " Abysus says, " ** _your power seems to have increased exponentially. I can't wait to siphon all of it! I am quintillions of times stronger than before, and I will get my revenge!_** "

Goku gets in his fighting stance, but Jiren, Whis, and Vados land in front of him, along with a few Gods Of Destruction.

" _Please go ahead, Goku-san,_ " Whis says, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage 2. " _We'll take it from here._ "

Goku nods as he gets closer and closer, but there is a booming way of light, temporarily disrupting all of the fights, as particles shoot out, and right there, is Zateus and Omesus, quadrillions of times stronger.

Goku squints, as he gets in his fighting stance. " _You..._ "

Zateus chuckles. " _ **It has been quite a long time, Son Goku of Universe Seven... We are around ten quadrillion times stronger than our fusion was... You are all done for... I will have my son Abysus join us after he is done picking off the small fries...** "_

There is a giant ray of light, and Dakaishin, along with the rest of the angels and gods, and Broly appear in front of Zateus and Omesus.

" _Son Goku-san,_ " Dakaishin says, " _please take care of Arysus. We will hold them back as long as we can._ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _There's no way you could take them on! You stood no chance against their fusion, and now they are way beyond that!_ "

Dakaishin smiles at Goku. " _Do you think we have all been doing nothing these past years? I have been training with my children because I knew that something like this would happen eventually._ "

" _We got this, Kakarot,_ " Broly says.

Goku nods, as he launches at Arysus, landing in front of him.

" _Ready for all of your friends to die, Son Goku?_ " Arysus says, laughing.

Goku looks up. " _Don't underestimate my friends. They are very strong._ "

Arysus's smile disappears. " _Very well, let's begin._ "

They launch at each other, clashing a headbutt, causing lots of wind to shoot everywhere.

* * *

 _ **Piccolo**_ _ **VS. King Piccolo**_

* * *

Piccolo and his father stare at each other, observing their amount of power.

 _ **King Piccolo's**_ _ **Hypothetical**_ _ **Power Level: **_**_1,300,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

" _You've become quite strong, Piccolo,_ " King Piccolo states, " _however, I am going to give you two options._ "

Piccolo squints. " _What kind of options?_ "

King Piccolo holds out his hand. " _Fuse with me, and we will become the ultimate Piccolo, or I will have to force you to fuse._ "

Piccolo chuckles. " _Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer._ " He says, as he takes off his weighted clothing, tossing it on the ground behind him.

King Piccolo scowls at his son. " _Very well, so be it._ "

He roars, launching at Piccolo, as he throws a punch at him, which Piccolo dodges, throwing a punch at his side, which he blocks.

Piccolo observes his power. " _Your power is no match for me._ "

King Piccolo growls, launching a blast out of his mouth, but Piccolo ducks, throwing a punch at his gut. " _GAHH!_ " King Piccolo is launched through many mountains.

Piccolo puts two fingers on his head, concentrating, then he points them at King Piccolo. " _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**_ " He launches it, as it pierces through King Piccolo's chest, causing him to fall. " _Tch.._ "

Piccolo walks up to his father.

" _How..? How could I, the Demon King, lose to one of my own children?!_ " King Piccolo says, coughing.

Piccolo shakes his head in disapproval. " _You're not the Demon King. You're a namekian like the rest our kind."_

He begins to walk away, but King Piccolo grabs his leg. " _Where... are you going...? Why... Why are you letting me live...?!_ "

Piccolo shakes his hand off his leg. " _It's called mercy. I'd suggest you stay down._ " He walks away to help another battle.

* * *

 _ **Winner**_ _ ** _:_**_ _**Piccolo**_

* * *

 _ **K**_ _ **rillin and Master Roshi VS. Raditz**_

* * *

Krillin and Master Roshi get in their fighting stances, preparing to fight Raditz.

 _ **Raditz's Hypothetical Power Level:**_ _**7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000**_

" _Be careful, Krillin,_ " Master Roshi says, " _he's way stronger than both of us combined, but we must hold him off for Goku._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Krillin replies, " _I know._ "

Krillin roars, as he launches at Raditz, barraging him, but Raditz dodges all of his punches, then kicking him into the rocks.

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form. " _ **KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!**_ " He roars, launching the Kamehameha at Raditz, who smacks it toward Krillin, who barely jumps out of the way to have the hill obliterated.

Krillin launches toward Raditz. " _ **ONE HUNDRED TIMES SOLAR FLARE!**_ "

This catches Raditz off guard, as he groans, covering his eyes. " _Why you...!_ "

Krillin charges up a Destructo Disk. " _Take this!_ " He launches it at Raditz, who senses it coming and barely dodges it, as it cuts off his tail.

Raditz slowly opens his eyes, as the blinding fades away. " _You are going to pay for that!_ "

Master Roshi roars, as he launches at Raditz, throwing a kick at him, which Raditz catches, and punches Master Roshi in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched.

" _Master Roshi!_ " Krillin launches after him, as he curses, charging a Kamehameha.

Just then, Raditz's eyes flash a bluish-green, as his hair spikes up, turning yellow, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He raises an eyebrow, surprised on how easily he can transform into this Legendary form.

" _So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan form... I feel so much stronger..._ " Raditz says as he looks up at Krillin, smirking. " _Come._ "

Krillin roars, launching a full power Kamehameha at Raditz, who easily deflects it away, destroying some of the landscape, as he vanishes in front of Krillin, grabbing his neck, and charging a blast. " _Die._ "

Just then, a Special Beam Cannon pierces Raditz's chest, which catches him off guard and causes him to drop Krillin. " _Tch._ "

Piccolo lands in front of Raditz, grabbing Krillin and Master Roshi and jumping back, setting them down. " _Barely made it._ "

Piccolo looks at Raditz. " _You again._ "

Raditz scowls. " _You're the reason I died so many years ago... I will have my revenge!_ " Raditz roars, launching at Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks, cracking his knuckles. "Show me your power, Raditz."

They both launch at each other.

* * *

To Be Continued In Chapter Seventeen...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this idea of mine where I bring back old enemies. There will be many fights from here on out before the finale. Cya!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Fights Continue

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Just then, Raditz's eyes flash a bluish-green, as his hair spikes up, turning yellow, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He raises an eyebrow, surprised on how easily he can transform into this Legendary form.

" _So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan form... I feel so much stronger..._ " Raditz says as he looks up at Krillin, smirking. " _Come._ "

Krillin roars, launching a full power Kamehameha at Raditz, who easily deflects it away, destroying some of the landscape, as he vanishes in front of Krillin, grabbing his neck, and charging a blast. " _Die._ "

Just then, a Special Beam Cannon pierces Raditz's chest, which catches him off guard and causes him to drop Krillin. " _Tch._ "

Piccolo lands in front of Raditz, grabbing Krillin and Master Roshi and jumping back, setting them down. " _Barely made it._ "

Piccolo looks at Raditz. " _You again._ "

Raditz scowls. " _You're the reason I died so many years ago... I will have my revenge!_ " Raditz roars, launching at Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks, cracking his knuckles. "Show me your power, Raditz."

They both launch at each other.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

Raditz throws a punch at Piccolo, but he sidesteps it, kicking Raditz in the gut, causing him to skid back. " _What the! Where... where did you get so strong?!_ "

Piccolo walks up to Raditz, charging a beam. " _You're done for._ "

Raditz roars, as wind booms from him, causing Piccolo to skid back a little. He continues to roar, as electricity appears around him, and then his hair begins to grow very long.

Piccolo's eyes widen. " _Is he...?_ "

Raditz roars, as he enters Super Saiyan 3. He glances as Piccolo, his power eight times that of his normal Super Saiyan state.

" _Tch,_ " Piccolo scowls. " _This could be difficult._ "

Raditz spreads his hands, then pointing them toward Piccolo. " _ **DOUBLE SUNDAY!**_ " He launches the Double Sunday at Piccolo, who blocks it, being knocked back skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Raditz launches at Piccolo, as he begins to clash with him, causing the terrain to shift a little. Raditz roars, as he begins to overpower Piccolo, knocking him back skidding, as Piccolo charges up a quick Special Beam Cannon, firing it at Raditz, but Raditz dodges it, as he launches at Piccolo, kicking him in the gut, launching him into the rocks.

He charges another Double Sunday, but just then, a blur goes around him at insane speeds, as he is launched into the sky. " _Ack! What the heck?!_ "

Android 18 launches above him, kicking him into the ground. " _AGH!_ "

He hits the ground, causing a huge crater, as Android 18 lands in front of the crater. " _Get up, weakling._ "

Raditz gets up. " _Grrr... What the heck?! A human?!_ "

Android 18 grabs him, tossing him up, as she charges a blast. " _HAAAAAAAA!_ " He roars, launching the blast at him, and sending him at the nearby mountain, causing a massive explosion.

Raditz falls on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

 _ **Winners: Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Android 18**_

* * *

Android 18 walks up to them, as she grabs a bag of Senzu Beans. " _I only have four beans._ " She tosses one of them to each, leaving only one left. " _Eat them._ "

Piccolo is dumbfounded from what he just witnessed. She had just singlehandedly taken down Raditz like he was nothing. He snaps out of it, as he, Krillin, and Master Roshi chew on a Senzu Bean, getting up.

Piccolo looks over to Android 18. " _Where is Android 17?_ "

Android 18 glances at Piccolo. " _He went to go help another battle._ "

Piccolo is silent.

" _Come on, let's go,_ " Android 18 says, as she, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi fly off.

* * *

 _ **Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu VS. General Blue and Taopaipai**_

* * *

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu go into their fighting stances, preparing to fight their enemies, General Blue and Taopaipai.

 _ **General Blue's Power Level: 750,000,000,000,000,000,000**_

 _ **Taopaipai's Power Level: **_**_825,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

" _Stand back everyone,_ " Yamcha says, " _I got this!_ "

Before Tien could stop him, he launches straight at General Blue, as he roars. " _ **WOLF FANG FIST!**_ " Yamcha barrages General Blue, as he simply dodges each attack, as he catches one of them easily. He punches Yamcha in the gut, sending him skidding. " _GAH!_ "

Tien groans. " _What an idiot._ " He splits into four clones, as they split into two, one group heading for General Blue, and one group for Taopaipai.

Chiaotzu flies up, as he uses his Psychic powers to grab huge rocks. " _Watch out, Tien!_ " He launches the rocks full speed at General Blue, as Tien's clones jump out of the way.

General Blue uses his telekinesis to simply just push it back, as Chiaotzu tries to stop it, but is hit and sent to the ground.

" _Chiaotzu!_ " Tien yells, as he curses, all four of his clones going above General Blue in a square formation, as they all simultaneously say, " _ **KI-KO-HO!**_ " It causes a massive explosion at General Blue's position, making a huge crater.

All four of his clones land on each edge, as General Blue floats out of there, smirking. " _I almost felt that a little._ "

Tien is frightened. " _I-Impossible!_ "

Yamcha gets up. " _Crap..._ "

Chiaotzu gets up, holding his head. " _Owww..._ "

General Blue glances at Mercenary Tao. " _Finish them._ "

Taopaipai holds up his finger, charging a Dodon Ray. " _Enjoy your new life, **IN HEAVEN!**_ "

He fires it, as there is a blur and it is deflected into General Blue, who yells in pain, being launched back.

Taopaipai scowls at the figure. " _Who dares...?!_ "

Android 17 stands there wearing different clothes. " _Me._ "

Taopaipai raises his finger, launching another Dodon Ray, but Android 17 just slightly moves his head, dodging it, as it causes a massive explosion in the distance.

" _Is that all?_ " Android 17 asks, his expression unchanged.

Taopaipai launches at Android 17, barraging him with punches, but Android 17 dodges, blocks, and catches his punches before kneeing his gut and throwing him into the sky, blasting him, causing him to fall, injured.

Android 17 glances over at General Blue, whose expression was priceless. " _Are you going to attack me?_ " 17 asks.

General Blue snaps out of it and launches at Android 17. Big mistake. Android 17 just punches him once, knocking him out. " _I was expecting a challenge._ "

* * *

 _ **Winners: Android 17, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha**_

* * *

Android 17 walks over to the surprised group. " _Here,_ " he tosses each of them a bean, leaving him with only one left. " _Eat the bean I gave you, and come with me._ "

They didn't argue, as Android 17 takes off, them flying after him.

* * *

 _ **Vegeta VS. Nappa**_

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa stand across from each other.

 _ **Nappa's Power Level:**_ _**20,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**_

Nappa growls. " _I will kill you, Vegeta!_ "

Vegeta chuckles. " _Show me what you can do, weakling._ "

Nappa roars in rage, launching a blast from his mouth. " _ **DIE!**_ "

The blast hits Vegeta, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Vegeta is in the same spot, his expression the same, and not even a scratch is on him.

Nappa steps back, frightened. " _H-HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

Vegeta is behind Nappa, smirking. " _Nothing is impossible, Nappa. The only thing impossible is you beating me._ " He raises his hand, charging a blast, as Nappa steps back in fear.

Vegeta fires the blast, as Nappa is launched into a rock. He falls down unconscious, bleeding. " _I will leave you to bleed out. Farewell, Nappa._ " He flies off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Vegeta**_

* * *

 _ **Pride Troopers VS. Ginyu Force**_

* * *

The Pride Troopers, Dyspo, Toppo, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray stand across from Ginyu, Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Guldo, each of them in their fighting positions.

 _ **Guldo's Power Level: **_**_15,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

 _ **Burter's Power Level: **_**_150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Jeice's Power Level: _****_150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

 ** _Recoome's Power Level: 175,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

 _ **Ginyu's Power Level: 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**_

" _Go, Pride Troopers!_ " Toppo yells, as they all launch at each other.

Guldo flies at Zoiray, as he uses telekinesis to grab giant rocks, launching them at him, but he begins to spin, creating a mini twister which knocks the giant rocks away. " _ **JUSTICE SPIN!**_ " The spinning Zoiray flies up at Guldo, which catches him off guard, but at the last second, he uses his Time Freeze ability to escape it.

Zoiray gets confused, as Guldo fires lasers from his eye, as it catches Zoiray off guard, burning him a bit. " _Gack!_ " Guldo follows it with some energy blasts, knocking Zoiray out unconscious.

* * *

Dyspo runs at Burter, as he flashes, going at full speed, but since Burter is way stronger than he was before, he launches at Dyspo at the same speed, as they clash kicks.

" _He's able to match my speed..?_ " Dyspo asks himself, surprised.

Burter smirks, as they match each other's speed, clashing in midair, causing shockwaves.

Dyspo leaps back, as he jumps up, charging at him with a kick. " _ **JUSTICE... KICK!**_ "

Burter yelps, as he is knocked into the rocks. He gets up, as he flies at Dyspo, blue energy bursting out of him, as he uses his Blue Hurricane move, as Dyspo tries to dodge it, but is knocked back. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo stops himself in midair. Dyspo charges two red energy spheres and fires it as a blast. " _ **JUSTICE... CRUSH!**_ "

Burter roars, launching a huge energy blast and the blasts collide, but Dyspo ultimately overpowers Burter, launching him into the rocks, unconscious.

" _Do not mess with the Pride Troopers!_ " Dyspo yells to him.

* * *

Kahseral runs at Recoome, who looks at him, then laughs.

" _ **JUSTICE SABER!**_ " Kahseral yells, he creates yellow energy sabers in his hands, as he leaps to Recoome swinging them at him.

Recoome jumps over it, bringing his elbow over Kahseral. " _ **RECOOOOME BOOM!**_ " He brings it down at full force, as Kahseral blocks it with his energy sabers, being knocked into the ground. " _Tch..._ "

" _ **RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!**_ " Recoome launches a beam from his mouth, but Kahseral rolls out of the way, jumping back, as there is a huge explosion.

"What a monster he is," Kahseral says, as he charges a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand. " _ **JUSTICE BOMBER!**_ " He fires the energy sphere at Recoome.

" _ **RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH!**_ " Recoome swings a punch at the energy sphere, punching it back at Kahseral.

" _Dang it!_ " Kahseral yells, as he blocks it, but is sent into a mountain. " _GAH!_ "

" _ **RECOOOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!**_ " Recoome launches continuous energy bullets at Kahseral, as Kahseral yells, being consumed by the blasts.

* * *

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, launching Ki Blasts at her, but she counters them with her own, causing explosions everywhere. Jeice raises his hand. " _ **CRUSHER BALL!**_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Cocotte, but she raises both her arms, creating a Dimension Zone around her, as the Crusher Ball isn't able to penetrate it.

She laughs. " _You cannot hit me while I am in here!_ " The zone begins to expand, turning into a dimension around both of them. ' _You are trapped in here now!_ "

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, as red energy bursts from him, as he uses his Red Magma move, as he launches at her at insane speeds, catching her off guard and launching her. " _GYAAAH!_ "

Cocotte hits the ground, as the dimension zone around her disappears. Jeice powers up a Full Power Energy Ball, but there is a flash and he is knocked into the rocks. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo lands. " _Cocotte, go help captain. I will fight this guy and go help Zoiray._ "

Cocotte nods, as she flies off toward Recoome and Kahseral's battle.

Dyspo looks at Jeice, who gets up. " _Grr..._ " He raises his hand. " _ **CRUSHER BALL!**_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Dyspo, but Dyspo dodges it, kicking it away. " _Nope._ " He goes so fast that he seems like a bullet, as he kicks Jeice's gut. " _ **JUSTICE KICK!**_ " Jeice coughs blood from the powerful kick, as he is launched into the ground, knocked unconscious. Dyspo sees Zoiray has lost, as he launches toward Guldo.

He finds Guldo about to finish Zoiray off, as Dyspo flashes at him. " _OH NO YOU DON'T! **JUSTICE KICK!**_ "

He kicks Guldo at full force, knocking him out instantaneously.

He picks up Zoiray, puts him in a safe place, and heads off for Toppo.

* * *

Toppo runs toward Ginyu, as he holds up his hand, grabbing his other arm. " _ **JUSTICE FLASH!**_ " He launches continuous energy blasts from his hand, which Ginyu dodge.

Toppo launches at Ginyu, throwing punches at him, which Ginyu blocks, but Toppo is too powerful for him, as he is knocked back. " _GAH!_ " Ginyu raises his hands, launching continuous energy bullets at him. " _ **GALAXY DYNAMITE!**_ "

Toppo jumps over it, as he launches at Ginyu at full speed, punching him in the gut at full force, causing Ginyu to cough blood and be launched into the ground, causing an explosion.

Ginyu gets up, panting, as he presses his hand against his chest, blasting himself.

Toppo gets confused. " _Why is he harming himself?!_ "

Ginyu spreads his arms out, looking up at Toppo. " _ **CHANGE, NOW!**_ " He fires an energy wave from his mouth toward Toppo's mouth.

Dyspo from the distance sees this happening, as he momentarily goes Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, as he grabs Guldo, appearing in front of Toppo, holding him.

Ginyu's eyes widen, as the beam goes into Guldo's mouth, as they body swap with each other, as Toppo do a simultaneous attack, knocking the both of them to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's go save Captain!" Dyspo says as he and Toppo fly off toward Recoome and Kahseral's fight.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Eighteen...**_

* * *

 _ **What?! Two chapters in less than twelve hours of time?! Yep. I was having a lot of fun continuing this, so I did. I hope you enjoyed my improvement in formatting. I made it look neater, and it's definitely one of the things I will do in the remaster of the first Dragon Ball Aftermath.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Ultimate Fusion

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Toppo runs toward Ginyu, as he holds up his hand, grabbing his other arm. " _ **JUSTICE FLASH!**_ " He launches continuous energy blasts from his hand, which Ginyu dodge.

Toppo launches at Ginyu, throwing punches at him, which Ginyu blocks, but Toppo is too powerful for him, as he is knocked back. " _GAH!_ " Ginyu raises his hands, launching continuous energy bullets at him. " _ **GALAXY DYNAMITE!**_ "

Toppo jumps over it, as he launches at Ginyu at full speed, punching him in the gut at full force, causing Ginyu to cough blood and be launched into the ground, causing an explosion.

Ginyu gets up, panting, as he presses his hand against his chest, blasting himself.

Toppo gets confused. " _Why is he harming himself?!_ "

Ginyu spreads his arms out, looking up at Toppo. " _ **CHANGE, NOW!**_ " He fires an energy wave from his mouth toward Toppo's mouth.

Dyspo from the distance sees this happening, as he momentarily goes Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, as he grabs Guldo, appearing in front of Toppo, holding him.

Ginyu's eyes widen, as the beam goes into Guldo's mouth, as they body swap with each other, as Toppo do a simultaneous attack, knocking the both of them to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's go save Captain!" Dyspo says as he and Toppo fly off toward Recoome and Kahseral's fight.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

Kahseral would be on the ground, losing consciousness, as Recoome towers over him. He looks up, as Recoome smirks. " _ **RECOOOOME-**_ "

" _ **JUSTICE FLASH!**_ " Toppo yells as he lands with Dyspo, launching the Justice Flash at Recoome, knocking him back. Cocotte arrives at the same time.

Recoome skids back then laughs. " _A challenge for Recoome!_ "

Recoome launches at Toppo. " _ **RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH-**_ "

Toppo just catches his punch, as he punches Recoome in the gut at full force, causing him to cough blood and to be launched to the rocks, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Winner: The Pride Troopers**_

* * *

Dyspo picks up Kahseral, just as Android 18, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi land. Android 18 pulls out a Senzu Bean, but Kahseral weakly says no, and tells her to save it for Vegeta or the others.

" _That's nonsense, sir!_ " Dyspo tells his captain. " _We need to get you heal-_ "

" _C..Cut it out, Dyspo,_ " Kahseral says. " _I'm fine..._ "

Dyspo looks over at Cocotte. " _Cocotte, take captain with you and guard him. We will go help the other fighters._ "

" _B-But-_ " Cocotte is cut off by Dyspo.

" _Just go! We don't have time! Grab Zoiray as well!_ " Dyspo tells her, as Cocotte immediately grabs Kahseral, taking him away.

" _Let's go, Dyspo,_ " Toppo says, as the both of them fly off.

* * *

 _ **Perfect Cell VS. Frieza**_

* * *

Frieza and Perfect Cell stand across from each other, observing their powers.

 _ **Perfect Cell's Power Level : **_**_7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

Perfect Cell goes first, as he launches at Frieza, as they begin to clash. Perfect Cell overpowers Frieza with no effort, as he punches him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be sent flying.

Frieza stops himself in midair, wiping the blood off of his mouth, chuckling. " _Not bad..._ "

Perfect Cell chuckles. "Y _ou think I have been doing nothing in Hell, Frieza? I have discovered many new powers..._ "

" _I have as well, Cell,_ " Frieza says, as he spreads his hands. " _I will show you a form that will terrify you!_ "

Frieza glows, as he roars, his body turning golden, as he enters his golden form. " _I am Golden Frieza!_ "

Perfect Cell just laughs. " _That form? I have your cells, Frieza!_ " Cell roars, as his body turns golden as well, entering his golden form.

" _Impossible!_ " Frieza yells in disbelief.

Perfect Cell instant transmissions behind Frieza, as he slams him into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Frieza gets up, panting. " _YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT I AM STRONGER!_ " Frieza roars, as his golden form begins to glow, crystals forming on his chest and head, as he enters his Diamond Form. " _BEHOLD, DIAMOND FRIEZA!_ "

Perfect Cell chuckles. " _You just don't get it Frieza. I said I have your cells, and not only that, I have Saiyan cells, which means I have God Ki._ "

He roars, as he enters his Diamond Form, but then his energy becomes unable to be sensed, as a Super Saiyan Blue aura appears around him. " _Behold!_ "

Frieza roars, throwing a punch at his chest, but it doesn't even faze him, as he punches Frieza in the gut, knocking him out with one hit. He towers over Frieza's body, as his tail grabs hold of Frieza's body, as he absorbs Frieza, making him even stronger.

" _I am now done with you, weakling,_ " Perfect Cell says, flying off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Perfect Cell**_

* * *

 _ **Gohan and Good Buu VS. Kid Buu**_

* * *

Gohan and Good Buu stand across from Kid Buu, as Gohan gets in his battle stance.

 _ **Kid Buu's Power Level:**_ **_375,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000_**

Gohan feels sweat running down the side of his face. " _This is bad. His power level is way too high for us._ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally, as he enlarges his fist, swinging it at Buu, which sends him launching.

Gohan roars, as he enters his Mystic form, launching at Kid Buu. He begins to barrage him with punches, but it is no good, as Kid Buu punches him in the gut, taking only one punch to knock him out.

Good Buu launches at Kid Buu. " _BUU NO LIKE YOU!_ "

It does absolutely nothing to Kid Buu, as he laughs, grabbing Good Buu.

" _Let Buu go!_ " Good Buu struggles, but it is no use. Kid Buu turns Good Buu into candy, eating him. Pink smoke begins to shoot out from Kid Buu, as he morphs into a now reborn Super Buu.

Super Buu smirks, as he senses a huge power level that is Cell. " _Hmm... I will absorb that power..._ " Super Buu flies off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Kid/Super Buu**_

* * *

 _ **Fused Zamasu VS. Beerus**_

* * *

Beerus stands across Zamasu, who smirks. " _I will finally be able to finish my plan!_ "

 _ **Fused Zamasu's Hypothetical Powe**_ _ **r**_ _ **Level:**_ **_Incalculable_**

Beerus scowls. " _I don't think so._ " He launches at Zamasu throwing a punch at him. " _HAA!_ "

It hits Zamasu, but it does nothing to faze him. " _Didn't you forget, Lord Beerus? I am five quintillion times stronger than before._ "

" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief.

Zamasu punches Beerus in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched far away. Beerus comes back, roaring in his G.o.D mode, as he throws a punch at Zamasu, as it still does nothing. Beerus continues to hopelessly barrage him, as Zamasu just stands there, taking it.

" _My turn now, Beerus,_ " Zamasu says, as he punches Beerus once in the gut, causing him to fall, unconscious. "What a weakling."

Zamasu flies off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Fused Zamasu**_

* * *

 _ **Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir VS. Abysus**_

* * *

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir all stand across from Lord Abysus.

 _ **Abysus's Power Level:**_ _ **Incalculable**_

" _You're past your time, Abysus,_ " Vados says, her staff raised.

Abysus laughs. " _ **All of that power will only be mine.**_ "

" _We will find out then!_ " Champa and Liquiir roar, going full power, as they launch at Abysus, barraging him. Abysus just stands there, not being fazed by any of the attacks.

" _ **I will have to thank Arysus later,**_ " He says, absorbing Champa and Liquiir's godly essence, throwing them on the ground.

" _Lord Champa!_ " Vados yells, as she and Whis launch at Abysus and swing their staffs, hitting him, but it doesn't even make him budge. They both jump back, going into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they attack Abysus again.

" _ **Mmm,**_ " Abysus says, " _ **what delicious power! You both are fools for attacking me.**_ "

He knocks Whis and Vados back with a kick, knocking Whis unconscious, but Vados is still up.

Jiren roars, as a red aura appears around him. He punches Abysus, sending him skidding back a little. " _ **Oh?**_ "

Jiren continues to barrage him, launching him back, but Abysus then punches Jiren back, sending him into the rocks. _**"He will be a pain in my butt. I cannot siphon his power since it isn't God Ki."**_

Just then, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, and Android 18 land.

" _Jiren!_ " Toppo yells as he and Dyspo run to help Jiren.

The second group, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrive.

" _What'd I miss, sis?_ " Android 17 asks 18.

" _A lot,_ " Android 18 responds.

Vegeta lands alongside them. " _Took care of Nappa._ "

Abysus walks toward the fighters. " _ **The amount of warriors you assembled is impressive, but I will have to kill all of you now.**_ "

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all prepare to fight, all of them getting into their battle stances, ready to fight Abysus.

Jiren roars, tearing through his shirt, as he goes into his Ultimate Battle Mode.

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan White.

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form.

Toppo roars loudly, entering his God Of Destruction form.

Dyspo closes his eyes, entering Super Maximum Light Speed Mode

Androids 17, 18, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu roar, a white aura appearing around them as well.

Abysus laughs. " _ **So much power! It's amazing!**_ "

" _GO!_ " Vegeta yells.

" _Wait,_ " Whis says.

Everyone stops.

" _If you fight him now, you will be feeding him power,_ " Whis says, " _he absorbs God Ki and Genki energy, which means you have to fight in a form that doesn't use God Ki. Vegeta and Toppo are the only ones here who use God Ki, so please revert to a lower form."_

 _Vegeta growls. "Fine..."_ Vegeta goes into base, then he roars loudly, electricity appearing around him, as his eyebrows begin to fade, as a bright glow appears. When the glow fades, Vegeta is standing there in Super Saiyan 3. _"I never thought I'd have to use this form..."_

 _"Yes ma'am,"_ Toppo says, as he deactivates his G.o.D form.

Vegeta opens his eyes. " _LET'S GO!_ "

They all roar, launching toward Abysus except for Whis and Vados. Just with a glare, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha are knocked unconscious. " _ **Took care of the distractions...**_ "

Jiren, Vegeta, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, and Android 17 all barrage Abysus, knocking him back. " ** _Tch... Where did you all get so strong?!_** "

For ten years, all of them have been training heavily. Six years ago, the angels unlocked Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17 and Gohan's potentials from a request from Goku.

Vegeta roars, as he throws a full power punch at Abysus's chest, making him cough blood. " _ **I-IMPOSSIBL** **E!** **I'M** **STARTING TO LOSE MY SIPHONED POWER!**_ "

Vegeta dives out of the way, as Jiren blasts Abysus, launching him up at the sky, then turning around. " ** _Owari da._** " There is a massive explosion, as Abysus roars, getting vaporized.

* * *

 _ **Winners:**_ _**Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu**_

* * *

Everyone's power calms down. Unluckily, that is the moment when Super Buu lands a distance away from them.

Vegeta glances at Super Buu. " _You?! How?!_ "

Super Blue Diamond Perfect Cell lands in front of Super Buu, curious. " _You seem to have a lot of power..._ "

Vegeta notices Perfect Cell. " _Cell?!_ "

Androids 17 and 18 grunts when they see Perfect Cell, as he had absorbed both of them all of those years ago.

" _How about I absorb you and you become a stepping stone to my throne as the Omni King..?_ " Perfect Cell offers.

Super Buu grunts. " _No. I will absorb you._ "

Perfect Cell smirks. " _Whoever is stronger gets the prize..._ "

Super Buu roars, throwing a punch at Cell, but he catches it, as his tail grabs hold of Super Buu, who roars and tries to struggle, but it is useless, as Super Buu is absorbed by Cell. There is a HUGE burst of energy, as Cell's energy rises tremendously.

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Yes! Perfect! This is the power I needed!_ "

Fused Zamasu flies over. " _Quite interesting power that being has... I will-_ "

Perfect Cell appears behind Zamasu, as he attempts to absorb him, but Zamasu struggles. " _D-DANG MORTAL!_ "

Cell roars, his power going up all the way, as he successfully absorbs Fused Zamasu, as there is silence...

There is a huge booming power coming from Cell, as his Super Saiyan Blue aura turns violet, as Cell begins to transform again, beyond the Diamond Form. " _ **Yes... YES!**_ "

Perfect Cell roars, as he entires an entirely new form. The crystals on his body all go to his chest, which turns into a bright blue crystal. His body turns white, and his eyes glow red.

" _... I call this... Primal Evolution..._ " Perfect Cell says, laughing.

Beerus flies over, holding his gut. " _Be aware, I wasn't able to faze him._ "

Shortly after that, Gohan arrives as well, landing. " _I have come to lend my strength!_ "

Adult Goten and Trunks fly over alongside Gohan, as they both come to help as well.

Vegeta and Jiren roar, powering up to their maximum forms and launching toward Cell.

Vegeta, in Ultra Instinct Stage 2, launches at Cell throwing a kick, but Cell blocks it, his arm shaking a lot. " _Tch... You've gotten quite strong, Vegeta._ "

Jiren roars as he throws a punch at Cell's chest, causing him to cough blood. " _Wh-What is this?! I am invincible! I will not lose!_ "

Vados appears behind Cell. " _Nothing is invincible, Cell._ " She taps her staff on Perfect Cell, causing him, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, and Fused Zamasu to unfuse and fall to the ground.

Jiren and Vegeta roar, as they both knock Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, and Fused Zamasu to the ground.

Vegeta glances back. " _... Wait... Where is that kid, Uub? I haven't seen him anywhere since the fights have begun._ "

Whis taps his staff. " _He's... hmm... interesting..._ "

* * *

 _ **Grand Priest, Angels, Gods, and Broly VS. Zateus and Omesus**_

* * *

The Grand Priest, the angels, the Gods, and Broly stand across from Lord Zateus and Lord Omesus.

Dakaishin summons his staff, getting ready. " _Be careful, everybody._ "

Broly roars loudly, as he transforms into Super Saiyan 4.

All of the angels would enter Ultra Instinct Stage 2, including Dakaishin.

The Gods of Destruction roar, as purple auras appear around each of them. The Gods launch at Omesus, barraging him, doing absolutely nothing to make him flinch, as the angels, Broly, and Dakaishin go for Zateus. Broly roars, throwing a punch at Zateus's gut, which does absolutely nothing. Zateus punches Broly in the face, sending him flying.

Marcarita and Mojito's staffs light up, as they both roar, swinging them at Zateus, but it still does nothing.

Dakaishin jumps up, as he spins his staff, around hitting Zateus with the tip of it, causing him to skid back a little. " _ **Not bad. You've improved, Dakaishin.**_ "

The Gods of Destruction continue to barrage Omesus simultaneously. He roars, as they are sent flying back. " _Weaklings._ "

A few angels and Gods launches at Omesus, as they all launch blasts at Omesus, all of their blasts combining into one and hitting Omesus, making him skid slightly. " _Hmmm..._ "

At that moment, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Beerus, Goten, and Trunks all are flying, as they land with the others.

Dakaishin looks up. " _Oh...? It seems they all finished their battles._ "

Shortly after that, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray fly over as well, recovered.

" _We made it just in time,_ " Kahseral says.

* * *

Goku skids back from fighting Arysus, as he looks up, seeing Uub flying over... but... Raditz and King Piccolo were following him...?

He smiles. " _I'm proud of you, Uub._ "

* * *

Uub flies over to the rest of the warriors, as Raditz and King Piccolo land alongside him.

Piccolo looks over at this father. " _Father? What are you doing?_ "

" _Saving your butt,_ " King Piccolo says, " _this child told us why we were summoned, and I do not appreciate it, so I am angry._ "

Piccolo smirks. " _Very well... You better not turn on us._ "

Another... Uub..? comes flying with General Blue and Taopaipai on his tail.

" _There's another...?_ " Tien asks himself.

A third Uub comes from another direction, Nappa following him.

A fourth Uub flies over, the entire Ginyu Force following him.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ " Vegeta asks. " _Are they going to attack us?!_ "

The Uubs land, reforming into one Uub.

" _How did you do that?!_ " Vegeta asks Uub.

" _One of my abilities. It turns out I am the reincarnation of him._ " He points at Kid Buu.

Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Frieza, and Good Buu and Fused Zamasu get up.

" _D-Dang it, you insect!_ " Zamasu yells at Cell.

Omesus launches a blast at a nearby angel, who dodges it, as it heads for Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Frieza, and Zamasu. They all barely manage to jump out of the way, as the blast disintegrates the landscape in its way.

" _How dare you, Ningen?!_ " Zamasu growls at Omesus.

Kid Buu roars, pounding his chest like a gorilla.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am taking down that guy!" Perfect Cell says as he jumps alongside the fighters.

Frieza chuckles. " _Very well. I will help just this once._ "

Everyone besides Goku stands across from Zateus and Omesus.

King Piccolo, Piccolo, General Blue, Taopaipai, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Raditz, Krillin, Master Roshi, Nappa, Vegeta, Android 17, Android 18, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Ginyu, Dyspo, Toppo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Zoiray, Perfect Cell, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Zamasu, Beerus, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Dakaishin, Broly, Awamo, Sour, Camparri, Cognac, Cukatail, Korn, Mojito, Kusu, Marcarita, Martinu, Makkora, Iwan, Jerez, Mule, Quitela, Arak, Champa, Liquiir, Sidra, Rumush, Belmod, and Giin all stand across from Zateus and Omesus, getting in their fighting stances, with Uub in the lead.

" _How did you manage to convince them to help?_ " Dakaishin asks Uub.

" _Wasn't easy. I stood behind when the battle has begun,_ " Uub said, " _I later told the enemies that they were summoned just because of Arysus's personal needs, which they did not take very well._ "

" _I see,_ " Dakaishin says, " _you did well, Uub._ "

Uub walks toward Zateus and Omesus. " _I will handle this battle._ "

Vados widens her eyes in surprise. " _But..._ "

Uub glances at her, smiling. " _Don't worry, I got this._ "

Zateus chuckles. " _ **Don't get too cocky, little brat.**_ "

Uub turns into a blur, as he appears in front of Zateus. " _ **WH-**_ "

Uub kicks his chest, knocking him far into the distance, causing a massive explosion. Omesus roars, as he goes into his Super Saiyan White form, launching at Uub, but Uub simply sidesteps, launching a blast at Omesus, as it hits his chest, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth, and to be launched as well.

Just then, there is a roar from behind him, and Abysus plows through some warriors, somehow reformed.

Uub grabs Abysus, then kicks him to Zateus and Omesus. " _ **AGH!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Son Goku VS. Arysus**_

* * *

Goku stands across from Arysus, who smirks. " _I have been deceiving you this whole time, Goku,_ " Arysus says, " _I was never using one hundred percent. I am not even using half a percent of my power... This was all according to plan._ "

Goku squints. " _You must be powerful then, huh?_ "

" _I will use one percent of my power, Son Goku,_ " Arysus says, as he roars, his power rising tremendously.

Goku gets in his fighting stance, as Arysus roars, launching at him and barraging him. Goku goes Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct, barraging Arysus, but Arysus then easily overpowers him, kicking him and sending him skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Goku flashes at Arysus, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as he catches Arysus off guard, punching him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched skidding.

Arysus laughs. " _Finally, a worthy opponent!_ " He roars, as he enters five percent of his power. He launches at Goku, beginning to clash with him, both of their powers being currently equal. Goku roars, adding Super Saiyan to Ultra Instinct Stage 2, multiplying its power by 50 times. He punches Arysus, sending him flying.

Arysus catches himself in midair, as he roars, going into twenty-five percent of his power, as he straight up mauls Goku into the ground, causing a massive explosion and crater. Goku gets up, as he leaps away.

" _Not bad,_ " Goku says, " _you're worthy for me to go into my highest form._ "

 **Huge, booming winds burst from Goku, as it causes ripples throughout the Omniverse. The could cracks underneath him, as all of the fighters are disrupted by his huge increase in power.** **Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, and this time, his pupils not disappearing.**

 **Goku looks up, his irises turning a fiery red. "** _This is Ultra Instinct Stage 3._ **"**

Arysus shakes. " _I-Impossible! Master Zateus told me that Stage 3 didn't exist!_ "

 **Before Arysus could even try and react, Goku appears in front of him, as in one punch to the gut knocks him to the ground. "** _G-Guh..._ **"**

Abysus, Zateus, and Omesus get up, as they fly at full speed, grabbing Arysus and flying a fair distance from Goku.

Arysus coughs blood. " _He-he's too strong, Master Zateus._ "

Zateus glances at Abysus. " _ **Abysus, you have the earrings ready?**_ "

Abysus smirks, as he grabs four potara earrings, giving one to each of them, who put it on.

Goku realizes at the last second. " _NO!_ " But it is too late.

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus's bodies get drawn toward one another, as they fuse into one figure.

The figure opens its eyes, as it looks at Goku, smirking. " _ **All of your enemies these past years, have just fused into one ultimate being.**_ "

Goku steps back, sweating a bit. " _Crap!_ "

" _ **My name is... Abzarus...**_ " Abzarus smirks, as he laughs. " ** _YOU ARE DEAD!_** "

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter Nineteen...**_

* * *

 _ **This has to be the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	19. Chapter 19 - The New Priest The End

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Abysus, Zateus, and Omesus get up, as they fly at full speed, grabbing Arysus and flying a fair distance from Goku.

Arysus coughs blood. " _He-he's too strong, Master Zateus._ "

Zateus glances at Abysus. " _ **Abysus, you have the earrings ready?**_ "

Abysus smirks, as he grabs four potara earrings, giving one to each of them, who put it on.

Goku realizes at the last second. " _NO!_ " But it is too late.

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus's bodies get drawn toward one another, as they fuse into one figure.

The figure opens its eyes, as it looks at Goku, smirking. " _ **All of your enemies these past years, have just fused into one ultimate being.**_ "

Goku steps back, sweating a bit. " _Crap!_ "

" _ **My name is... Abzarus...**_ " Abzarus smirks, as he laughs. " ** _YOU ARE DEAD!_** "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

Goku in Ultra Instinct Stage 3 stands across from Abzarus, the fusion of Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus.

Just then, everyone flies over, all of the angels, all of the Gods, Dakaishin, and all of the fighters who helped.

Goku looks at them, surprised. " _You guys did it!_ "

Everyone lands side by side behind them.

Dakaishin sets Liquiir and Champa down, restoring their Godly energy.

Goku notices Perfect Cell, The Ginyu Force, Nappa, Raditz, General Blue, Taopaipai, Kid Buu, and Zamasu in the crowd. " _What's going on? Why are they helping?_ "

Uub lands next to him. " _Long story, master. I will explain to you after we defeat this fusion._ "

Goku smiles, as he looks at Abzarus. " _Your warriors have lost, and now we all unite to stop you._ "

Abzarus laughs. " _ **I have no weaknesses. I can siphon your godly powers.**_ "

Goku clenches his fist. " _We are going to finish what we started._ " He goes into his base form.

He looks at Grand Priest, deadly serious. " _It is time._ "

Dakaishin widens his eyes, then closes them, smiling, as he pulls out these pure white potara earrings, tossing them to Goku.

All of the angels look very surprised.

Whis's eyes widen. " _Is that... Could it be...? The earrings that started the very meaning of fusion. The earrings that the Supreme Kai had made their own version off of. They are the most powerful potara earrings in existence._ "

Goku holds one out for Vegeta. " _We are going to become Vegito for the final time._ "

Vegeta huffs. " _I knew this day would come. The time where we become the Final Vegito._ " They both put on the earring, as there is a HUGE flash of light, as it engulfs the entire Omniverse and beyond.

When the light fades, the ultimate Vegito is there, as he is wearing white clothes, a ring around the back of his head just like Dakaishin's.

Abzarus smirks. " ** _What an amazing power!_** "

Vegito walks toward Abzarus.

Abzarus's smirk fades. " _ **I will use 0.2 percent of my power to fight you.**_ "

 **Vegito launches at Abzarus at incomprehensible speeds, as he throws a punch, Abzarus blocking it and skidding back.** " _ **Amazing, and you're only in your base form!**_ "

 **Vegito is silent, as his power is immeasurable, even to the Grand Priest. He flickers to Super Saiyan, as he kicks Abzarus, catching him off guard and making him cough blood. Abzarus gets launched into a mountain at trillions of times the speed of light, causing the entire landscape to explode.**

 **Abzarus roars. " _FINE! I WILL USE TWELVE PERCENT OF MY POWER!_ " He launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him, which he blocks, being sent away hundreds of yards away. Vegito comes back, barraging Abzarus, who blocks, catches, and dodges his punches. " _HAHAHAHAHA!_ " He punches Vegito in the gut, making him cough blood.**

 **Vegito flickers to Super Saiyan 2, as he grabs Abzarus's arm, throwing him into the rocks.**

 **Abzarus roars in rage. " _TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT!_ " He launches at Vegito, launching blasts. Vegito barely dodges them, as he flickers to Super Saiyan 3, knocking Abzarus into the Sun, causing a massive explosion of energy.**

 **Abzarus smirks. " _One hundred percent._ "**

 **Ruptures in the omniverse begin to appear, as time begins to slow down and speed up randomly because of it, but it is not noticeable to anyone besides the angels and Grand Priest.**

 **Abzarus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch, which he blocks. "** _Gck..._ **"**

 **" _YOU'RE DEAD!_ " Abzarus mauls Vegito to the ground, causing a massive explosion.**

 **Vegito gets up, panting, as all of the fighters stand aside him.**

 **Abzarus laughs. " _Time to use my ultimate technique and erase you all with me!_ "**

 **"** _No, you won't,_ **" Vegito says, as he yells the words, " _FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_ "**

 **Abzarus roars. " _I call this blast, 'The End'._ " He roars, both of them launching their attacks at the same time. Their attacks collide, as Vegito immediately begins to lose.**

 **Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten land behind Vegito, as they all yell the words, " _KAMEHAMEHA!_ " They launch the blast, as it combines with Vegito's blast, not doing anything much to help.**

 **Raditz joins them and yells, " _DOUBLE SUNDAY!_ " He assists the Final Kamehameha.**

 **Tien, Chiaotzu, Taopaipai, and General Blue land on the other side.**

 **"KI-KO-HO!" Tien yells, adding more force to the blast.**

 **"DODON RAY!" Chiaotzu yells, adding his to the Final Kamehameha.**

 **"SUPER DODON RAY!" Taopaipai yells as he has his robotic arm dislocated, and he shoots a huge Dodon Ray to mix with Vegito's Final Kamehameha.**

 **General Blue concentrates, using all of his telekinesis to increase the force of the blast.**

 **"** _You guys..._ **" Vegito says in awe.**

 **King Piccolo roars, launching a blast from his mouth to assist.**

 **Piccolo presses his fingers to his head, concentrating, then pointing it at the blast. " _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ "**

 **Androids 17 and 18 lands next to Piccolo and King Piccolo, as they both launch Energy Blasts as well, assisting the Final Kamehameha.**

 **" _GALAXY DYNAMITE!_ " Captain Ginyu yells as lots of Ki Bullets go to Abzarus's blast, applying more force.**

 **" _RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!_ " Recoome yells as he launches a blast out of his mouth to assist Vegito.**

 **Both Jeice and Burter roar, launching a combined blast.**

 **Guldo concentrates, as he yells, using his eye lasers to assist the Final Kamehameha.**

 **" _DOUBLE CANNON MAXIMUM!_ " Dyspo and Kahseral yell, firing a combined blast to help Vegito.**

 **" _JUSTICE... FLASH!_ " Toppo yells as miniature Ki blasts come out of his fingers.**

 **" _CHAAA!_ " Zoiray yells as he becomes a mini twister, pressing against Abzarus's blast.**

 **Cocotte roars, launching her own blast as well.**

 **Nappa roars, launching a blast from his mouth.**

 **Frieza yells as he goes into his Diamond Form, launching a giant Death Ball at the blast, adding a lot more force.**

 **Perfect Cell roars, going into his Diamond form as well, launching a Kamehameha at the blast.**

 **Kid Buu and Good Buu launch a combined Candy Beam at the blast, assisting the Final Kamehameha.**

 **Zamasu roars, launching a Holy Wrath to assist Vegito.**

 **All of the Gods Of Destruction roar, going at their full power, and simultaneously yelling, " _FULL POWER HAKAI!_ " Their destruction energy goes into the blast, making it a bright purple.**

 **The angels go into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they yell, launching a blast of pure negative energy to the blast, which turns it black and very much slows down Abzarus's blast.**

 **" _YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM, MORTALS!_ " Abzarus yells.**

 **Dakaishin goes into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, placing a hand on Vegito's shoulder. " _You have done well, both of you._ "**

 **Vegito glances at him. " _What are you going..._ "**

 **Dakaishin begins to pour his essence into Vegito. " _Farewell. You have made me proud._ "**

 **" _GRAND PRIEST!_ " Vegito yells, but Dakaishin's essence is poured into him. He feels newfound power and rage as he roars, as everyone begins to push back Abzarus's blast.**

 **" _NGGH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WON'T WIN!_ " Abzarus roars, but it is hopeless. He is consumed by the blast, as every bit of him is vaporized, all of his atoms, all of his essence, gone.**

* * *

 _ **Winners: Everybody**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta unfuse, as they fall on the ground, panting, then losing consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Seven Days Later**_

* * *

Goku wakes up in the former Grand Priest's Palace. He immediately remembers everything that happened. " _Grand Priest-sama... You sacrificed yourself to save everything..._ "

Whis and Beerus walk into the room.

" _Oh, he's awake,_ " Whis says.

Goku slowly gets up, stretching. " _What is going on-_ "

Beerus walks over to Goku, as he hugs him. " _B-Beerus...?_ "

" _In all honesty, thank you, Goku. I never thought I'd ever do this gesture, but it is as thanks,_ " Beerus says, letting go of Goku, then clearing his throat. " _Anyway, all of the angels want to have an audience with you._ "

Goku walks out to see Vegeta waiting for him. " _Took you long enough, Kakarot._ "

Goku and Vegeta walk over to all of the angels, as Vegeta stops, going to the side.

He sees the Zenos. " _Hey, Zen-chans!_ "

The Zenos' eyes light up. " _Goku!_ "

Kusu, the oldest angel, clears her throat, walking up. " _Son Goku of Universe Seven. We gods have made a proposition for you._ "

Both Zenos get off their throne, looking down at Goku.

" _We would like you to become the new Grand Priest, Goku-san,_ " Kusu continues.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _What?_ "

Goku gasps. " _Me?_ "

Whis places a hand on Goku's shoulder. " _We are forever in debt of you. We offer you our father's throne, as all of us angels, and even the Zenos have voted on it._ "

" _So, what's your answer, Goku?_ " Future Zeno asks.

Goku looks down, closing his eyes. " _Years ago, I started as just a child in a forest, surviving off of my strength. I then met Bulma and Yamcha and other friends. I eventually began to become stronger and stronger. I fought stronger and stronger enemies, unlocking transformations such as the Super Saiyan on Namek against Frieza. I eventually fought Beerus, then Zamasu, then Jiren, and eventually, even Zateus himself. What a life I had._ "

All of the gods are silent at awe in Goku's speech.

Goku looks up. " _The Grand Priest sacrificed_ _himself for everything. I will become the new Grand Priest on one condition._ "

Zeno tilts his head. " _A condition?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Goku said, " _only if you allow me to continue to visit Earth and stay there, and continue to fight and be with my family and friends._ "

The Zenos walk over to the gods and they have a discussion, Goku only being able to hear whispers.

The conversation breaks up a few minutes later and Kusu walks up to Goku. " _We accept your condition, Son Goku, just as long as you still do your job._ "

Goku nods. " _Let's do this._ "

Both Zenos raise their arms, as they are surrounded in blue energy. It shoots into Goku, as he feels new kinds of powers pouring into him.

His Gi changes into one just like Dakaishin's, as a blue ring forms around the back of his head.

Vegeta watches in awe. " _No way... Kakarot... he's..._ "

Goku's hair turns white, as he opens his eyes, then glances at Vegeta.

Vegeta has a look of shock on his face.

Goku laughs. " _Stop that Vegeta, you're acting weird!_ "

Vegeta clenches his fist. " _Grr... You're still an idiot Kakarot!_ " He hits Goku's head. " _Ow, Vegeta! What the heck?!_ "

Vegeta stops, calming down. " _I'm going back to Earth. Later, I want you to show me the way you trained with the former Grand Priest._ "

Goku smiles. " _Will do, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta smirks, as Whis takes him back to Earth.

Goku sits on his throne, looking up. " _Man... What a journey this has been. I am so excited to see the next generation!_ "

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth**_

* * *

Vegeta and Whis appear back on Earth. At the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Nappa.

" _Wait... How are they still here...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Was their spell never removed?_ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, as he walks over to Nappa. " _Oi, Nappa._ "

Nappa jumps up. " _V-Vegeta?!_ "

Vegeta scowls at Nappa. " _I am going to have to whip your weak self into shape, at least until the spell is somehow removed._ "

* * *

Uub is sitting on a bench, as he looks up. " _I see you finally did it, master._ " He smiles, getting up. " _Things are going to get interesting._ "

He walks away.

* * *

 _ **THE END OF DRAGON BALL SUPER AFTERMATH: THE SEQUEL...**_

* * *

 _ **Credits:**_

 _ **Akira Toriyama - Original creator of Dragon Ball and the characters**_

 _ **Spiritgamer - Story Writer**_

 _ **RoseAuthor98 - Assisting me in story writing**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **What a journey this has been. I started Dragon Ball Super Aftermath from a random idea I had in my head for a continuation of Dragon Ball Super. I never thought I'd get this far as to make around twenty-seven chapters worth of story.**_

 _ **I honestly kind of feel sad that this ended, almost made me want to shed a tear at the thought of how far I went.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this entire story. I know some of it wasn't good, but it was my first fanfiction, and I am not sure if I will make any more.**_

 _ **I will see you another time. Peace!**_


	20. Chapter 20 - The New Discovery

_**Just whoever is curious, I decided to do aftermath on the main story. I can't help but make more of this fanfiction. These are just a few extra arcs to the story or so. I'm breakin' my own rules when I said it ended!**_

 _ **Also a reminder: The power level list I previously made is not accurate. It is supposed to compare their actual levels. If I were to do their actual levels, it would be too long to put on the internet.**_

 _ **Also, a change to the list. Goku is actually more powerful than Zeno. Zeno is a multiversal buster, but Goku was able to almost destroy a part of the Omniverse.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty - The Aftermath**_

* * *

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

* * *

Goku was standing alongside Zeno, who was playing this chess-like game with his Future counterpart. He got bored, so he decided to watch them play for a bit.

" _I'm bored,_ " Future Zeno says.

" _I agree,_ " Zeno agreed to his counterpart. Goku shrugs, as he raises his hands, as the game gets manipulated to a new game that the Zenos have not tried out yet.

Goku gets an alert on his staff leaned against the wall, which Goku never uses since he wouldn't like to use one unless it was a message or an emergency. He goes to pick it up, as... There is a message from something called 'Multiverse #1293817389'.

" _Uh... O... Kay...?_ " Goku answers the call, as a figure with the exact same clothes as him and a ring at the back of its head.

" _9004819921# esrevitluM fo ukoG noS ,sgniteerG,_ " it says, " _ereht tuo tseirP dnarG tsegnorts eht era uoy taht sromur draeh evah I_ "

Goku blinks twice. " _What?_ "

" _.flesreh_ taeper ot _evah ton_ dluohs _ssetseirP dnarG A,_ " the figure says.

" _I don't understand you,_ " Goku says, confused.

The figure clears its throat. " _Do you not understand the language of the Gods?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _Apparently not._ "

It clears its throat again. " _I have heard rumors that you are the strongest Grand Priest out there,_ " it says, " _Greetings, Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Multiverse? Grand Priest out there? Wait... As in timeline?_ "

It nods. " _That's another way to interpret it. I wish to visit your multiverse and talk to you personally..._ "

" _Mmmm..._ " Goku looks at the Zenos. " _Hey, Zenni's, would it be okay to bring someone over from another multiverse?_ "

This catches both of their attention. " _A visitor from another reality?_ "

Goku smiles widely. " _Yup! Is that okay?_ "

The Zenos look at each other and shrug. " _Could be fun._ "

Goku looks back at the figure in the message. " _Sure, come on over here!_ "

The figure disappears in a puff of smoke, and there is a loud knock on the giant doors. Goku teleports over to them, as they open without him moving.

A woman with long, white hair, and eyes with irises that were alarmingly red.

" _I didn't know there were other multiverses!_ " Goku says in awe.

She raises an eyebrow. " _Really...? All Grand Priests and Priestess of every multiverse should know about it... How long have you been the Grand Priest?_ "

" _Around... ten years at Earth's time,_ " Goku answers, chuckling.

Her jaw drops. " _There is no way a mortal could've been so strong! It would've taken billions of years on the Royal Calendar for a Grand Priest to even get close to your level!_ "

Goku was completely weirded out about all of this. He'd only lived in one multiverse his entire life, so the idea of an incomprehensible amount of multiverses around his own is just... mind-boggling.

" _Earlier, there was insane energy from Multiverse #1299184009 traveling throughout the Omniverse. Could that have been... you...?_ " She asks.

Goku scratches the back of his head, chuckling again. " _Hehe! Yep!_ "

She must've realized her surprised, then she stops, clearing her throat. " _My name is Adia. I am the Grand Priestess of Multiverse #1293817389._ "

" _I'm Son Goku of uh... whatever the multiverse number is! Hehe!_ " Goku smiles widely.

Adia scrunches her eyebrows. " _You do not appear to be so... Knowledgeable..._ "

Goku shrugs. " _You don't appear to be all that bright either._ "

Adia scowls. " _Rule number 91 of The Guide, never disrespect another Grand Priest or Priestess._ "

Goku is confused. " _I thought you called me unnowlebable._ "

" _It's 'unknowledgeable', Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009. I do not see how you managed to obtain the position of a Grand Priest, but I will find that out later. In the meantime, let's go to The Central,_ " Adia says.

* * *

 ** _Vegeta's Planet_**

* * *

Vegeta sat in a chair in his... God of Destruction outfit...? Beerus had previously retired as a G.o.D after Vegeta was the candidate, and he had become the new God of Destruction of Universe 7. He looks up at the sky. " _Kakarot's energy disappeared... What the heck is going on?!_ "

Whis notices this as well. " _Oh dear... What happened...?_ "

Vegeta gets up from his chair. " _Whis, bring me to Lord Zeno's Palace._ "

" _As you wish, my lord_ ," Whis says, as he taps his staff on the ground, causing a blinding light to engulf them, teleporting them to Lord Zeno's Palace.

* * *

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

* * *

Both Zenos look up as the large doors creak open, Whis and Lord Vegeta walking in.

" _Greetings, Lord Zeno-sama,_ " Whis greets the Zenos, " _we came here today to ask you why Son Goku-san's energy has suddenly vanished._ "

" _He went to another multiverse with a lady that looked like Dakaishin,_ " Future Zeno responds, playing against his counterpart in the new game Goku provided for them.

Vegeta scrunches his eyebrows. " _Multiverse? There is only one multiverse, and that is where we all live._ "

" _Now now, my lord,_ " Whis says, " _Zeno is not wrong. There are many other multiverses out there._ "

Vegeta glares at Whis. " _That would have been useful for about 99% of our enemies!_ "

Whis chuckles. " _Rule number 24 of The Guide, you are not allowed to help another multiverse without permission from The Order._ "

" _Who the heck is that?_ " Vegeta asks Whis.

"There isn't just one, my lord," Whis continues, " _there are six Orders. Their job is to maintain the Omniverse, remove rips in space and time, enforce the rules, and many other things._ "

" _How would they do that to an endless amount of multiverses?_ " Vegeta asks.

" _They are the beings below The Founder,_ " Whis continues, " _even Goku-san wouldn't even be able to compare to them, even at his full power._ "

Vegeta's jaw drops. " _Not even Kakarot?! There's no way! Also, who is The Founder?_ "

Whis smiles. " _He's the creator of all of the realities. He is the Celestial God Of All. Nothing will ever be able to go over him, as he is all._ "

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta grunts, " _and I used to think the Gods of Destruction were high in ranking..._ "

Whis laughs. " _Indeed, my lord. Now, let's make a request to visit another multiverse._ "

* * *

 _ **The Void; the realm of the multiverses; The Omniverse**_

* * *

Goku was traveling along with Adia in a transparent bubble, as they fly across different multiverses. By this time, Adia had explained everything Whis had explained to Vegeta.

" _The multiverses are all alike, but each one is ranging from only slightly different, to completely game-changing,_ " Adia explains, " _you broke a law entering the multiverse that was known as Future Trunk's world to you. Whis even told you that it was against time laws._ "

Adia grabs her staff, holding it up. " _If you wish, you can check. All of the multiverses are born and destroyed at different times, so time isn't likely to be accurate._ "

Goku, who is curious, looks into the staff. He peers into one multiverse and sees that he was born female. In another, he could see him and Bulma having a relationship. In another, he could see Vegeta in Super Saiyan fighting Frieza on Namek, and in another, he could see... Uh oh... Abysus was struggling against Goku and everyone's Kamehameha from many, many years ago when Abysus destroyed Earth and fought them.

This time, Abysus won the struggle, and he killed all of the Gods of Destruction, the angels, the Grand Priest, and the other mortals. He laughs sadistically. " _ **I** **WON! FINALLY! THIS MULTIVERSE IS MINE!**_ "

Goku is about to Instant Transmission to him, but Adia stops him. " _Don't, one of the Orders will dispose of him if he proves a threat to other multiverses._ "

Goku continues to look at different multiverses. In one of them, he sees him and Vegeta in a form similar to Broly's... He believed it was Super Saiyan 4. Those two were doing the Fusion Dance against a white colored figure that had two horn-like things sticking out of his head.

He looks in another and sees someone who looks like Frieza battling Jiren with many colored auras around it... weird...

He looks at Adia. " _What's it like in your multiverse?_ "

She looks at Goku. " _Well... I believe you never met the mortal girl named Bulma, and... the Earth was sold and is now dust. I beat Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus, but not before Arysus managed to kill the Grand Priest, and I took over. What about you?_ "

Goku goes ahead and explains his whole story from beginning to now. From him as a kid, to him as the Grand Priest. This story took hours to explain, and by the time he was done, they had arrived at the place known as "The Central".

Adia was interested. " _Your story is very interesting, Son Goku._ " The bubble disappears from around them, as they walk down the pathway. It was a HUUGE complex in the middle of the void. Its size had to be bigger than millions of multiverses.

They come across a very tall figure made of pure light, with wings also made of pure light.

Adia bows to the figure. " _Goku, bow to it. It's an Order._ " She grabs Goku, pulling him to the floor, forcing him to bow.

The Order looks down at them. " _ **...Son Goku, Grand Priest of Multiverse #1299184009... You may pass.**_ " It steps to the side, as they continue walking into the Central.

It was an absolutely gorgeous place with an endless amount of places to go to. Goku was still weirded out by the fact that their multiverse all this time wasn't alone.

Goku hears small booming sounds coming from his right. He looks and sees two angels fighting on a ring that is unbelievably big. " _Woah! I can't believe I was never told about this!_ "

Adia looks at him. " _Well, only angels and beyond are allowed to enter the Central for now._ "

The angels finish fighting and step off the ring. Goku takes the opportunity to run over and jump onto the ring.

" _Son Goku!_ " Adia scowls at him. " _What are you doing?_ "

Son Goku smiles widely at her. " _Come on, let's have a match!_ "

" _I thought I said Grand Priests aren't allowed to fight!_ " Adia lectures him, but a random angel stops her. " _Uhm... Actually, you are allowed to do so here._ "

Adia smirks, as she jumps onto the ring across from Goku. " _Fine, but I will not lose against someone like you!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance, smiling. Finally, a challenge after all these years.

" _No staff?_ " she asks. " _You are a strange being, Goku of Multiverse #1299-_ "

" _You don't gotta keep saying my multiverse number,_ " Goku interrupts, " _let's fight!_ "

Adia closes her eyes, as she suddenly jolts forward at insane speeds, swinging her staff at Goku's arm, who blocks it, but gets electrocuted and knocked back. " _Ow!_ "

Goku gets up, as his face becomes expressionless. "You're strong, but..." His hair spikes up, as it flashes to yellow, as he transforms into the classic Super Saiyan, his first transformation.

Adia's eyes widen. " _A Grand Priest who can use transformations?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah, this is only my first transformation. I have many more._ "

Adia squints, as she spins her staff, readying it, as it begins to emit a dim glow. " _Show me what you got, Son Goku!_ "

Immediately, Goku jolts forward, launching a punch. Adia blocks it with her staff, skidding back. " _Tch..._ "

" _You're way beyond the former Grand Priest's power,_ " Goku states, " _but you are still no match for me._ "

Adia then smirks. " _You are underestimating me. Dakaishin was one of the weakest out there. Your multiverse had the worst possible outcome for him._ " There is a noticeable rise in her power, as she spins her staff, knocking Goku far into the ground. " _GWAHH!_ "

" _A normal Grand Priest would have Ultra Instinct on at all times,_ " she says, " _that is why you are losing against me right now._ "

Goku gets up, smiling. " _You're right, Adia. I just haven't felt the need to maintain it since there were no threats to my multiverse for years._ "

Without moving or changing expression, Goku flickers to Ultra Instinct.

Adia's smirk fades. " _Looks like it is time to get serious, Goku..._ "

They launch at each other.

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter 21...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I know I said that I finished Dragon Ball Aftermath: The Sequel, but I just couldn't help myself. I had more ideas that I still haven't done, like many more multiverses.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I will see you all soon!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - The New X

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Adia squints, as she spins her staff, readying it, as it begins to emit a dim glow. " _Show me what you got, Son Goku!_ "

Immediately, Goku jolts forward, launching a punch. Adia blocks it with her staff, skidding back. " _Tch..._ "

" _You're way beyond the former Grand Priest's power,_ " Goku states, " _but you are still no match for me._ "

Adia then smirks. " _You are underestimating me. Dakaishin was one of the weakest out there. Your multiverse had the worst possible outcome for him._ " There is a noticeable rise in her power, as she spins her staff, knocking Goku far into the ground. " _GWAHH!_ "

" _A normal Grand Priest would have Ultra Instinct on at all times,_ " she says, " _that is why you are losing against me right now._ "

Goku gets up, smiling. " _You're right, Adia. I just haven't felt the need to maintain it since there were no threats to my multiverse for years._ "

Without moving or changing expression, Goku flickers to Ultra Instinct.

Adia's smirk fades. " _Looks like it is time to get serious, Goku..._ "

They launch at each other.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One**_

* * *

Adia launches at Goku, swinging her staff. " _HA!_ " Goku dodges it, kicking Adia into the air. " _AGH!_ "

She stops herself in midair, launching back at Goku, bringing her staff down at him. " _HEAH!_ " Goku catches the tip in between his fingers.

" _Let go!_ " She demands, pulling on her staff, but it doesn't budge.

Goku looks up at her. " _You're pretty strong, but I'm way stronger when I get serious._ " He lets go of the staff, making Adia fall on her butt. " _Tch..._ "

Adia gets up, smirking. "Fine, it's on!" Her hair spikes up, as it glows bright white as well as her eyes, as a light red aura appears around her. She has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2. She launches at Goku, swinging her staff, who blocks it and gets sent skidding a bit. " _Grr..._ "

Goku launches back at Adia, clashing attacks with her, as she begins to take the upper hand, hitting Goku in the stomach. " _EUAH!_ " She follows it with a kick, sending Goku into the wall.

Adia launches at Goku. " _I win!_ " She swings her staff, but... Goku catches it with one hand. " _WHAT?!_ "

Goku looks up, smirking, as his hair spikes up, his Ultra Instinct hair turning a light shade of yellow, his beautiful aura having a yellow tint as well. His gray eyes taking on a similar appearance, just blue.

Adia's eyes widen. " _Yellow hair? Blue eyes? What kind of state of Ultra Instinct is this?_ "

Goku smiles. " _I just added the fifty times multiplier of the Super Saiyan state on top of Ultra Instinct._ "

Adia's eyebrows scrunch. " _What is a Super Saiyan?_ "

" _It once was a legendary form in my race, but our current generation pretty much all has it,_ " Goku explains, " _this was my very first transformation._ "

Adia raises her eyebrows. " _First? You mean there's more?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah, this is barely any of my actual power._ " He throws a kick at Adia, sending her flying into the wall at high velocities. " _GAHH!_ "

She gets up, panting. " _I give up._ "

Goku creates a Senzu Bean, tossing it to her. " _Here._ "

Adia raises an eyebrow. " _A bean? What good is that going to do?_ "

Goku chuckles. " _They fully replenish your stamina, health, and energy._ "

Adia drops it to the ground. " _I am a Grand Priestess. We heal on our own._ "

Goku shrugs. " _Alright, let's go._ "

They both leave the arena, leaving a bunch of shocked Grand Priests, Priestess', and Angels. They walk across some of the Central, going across a lot of futuristic-looking cities. Basically, everything one could want.

They continue walking and suddenly see a large, white figure fly over them at speeds that make the speed of light look completely still, as it seems like a blur.

" _What was that?_ " Goku asks, a little alarmed.

Adia turns around, watching the figure go off into the distance. " _It's another Order. There must be an issue far off-_ " There is a massive explosion from a nearby multiverse. " _Oookay... Not far off._ "

Goku senses familiar energy, as he looks up, seeing... Abzarus, the fusion of Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus coming after him. " _ **SON GOKU!**_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance. " _He must be from an alternate multiverse where he won instead of us._ "

Suddenly, an Order appears in from of Abzarus. Abzarus looks up at the Order, outraged. " _ **OUT OF MY WAY!**_ "

The Order just stands there, looking down at him.

" _ **Fine, I will destroy you myself!**_ " Abzarus roars, launching a huge blast at the Order, but the Order glares at it, deflecting it away. " _ **IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "

Without the Order moving, Abzarus is suddenly just... erased.

Goku's jaw drops. " _Wh...What just happened...?!_ "

Adia wouldn't appear to be surprised. " _They are extremely powerful. Nobody except the Rogues and beyond could take on the Orders._ "

Goku raises an eyebrow, glancing at Adia. " _Who are the Rogues?_ "

Adia looks at Goku, her face becoming deadly serious. " _Their leader's name is Dhondarr. The Rogues have many different names: The Anti-Orders, The Death Gods, and many more. They are insanely powerful... And that is only the bottom of the chain. There are many more evil groups that make The Rogues look like playground bullies on your planet. All of the groups below The Rogues were wiped out quickly because they were weaker, so the Orders could take care of them._ "

Goku smiles widely. " _I want to fight that guy!_ "

Adia looked at Goku like he was crazy. " _Are you kidding? You'd stand no chance!_ "

Goku launches up, going across from the Order. The Order looks at him. " _ **Son Goku, Grand Priest of** **Multiverse number 1299184009. Is there an issue that requires to be addressed?**_ "

Goku chuckles, stretching his muscles. " _Not really, I just wanna fight! I heard you were incredibly strong._ "

The Order is silent for a moment, then... " _ **You would be wise not to engage in combat with an Order.**_ "

" _Aw, C'mon! I'll give you a good battle!_ " **Goku roars, his hair growing long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, as his eyes become a fiery red. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 3.**

This seems to pique the interest of the Order. " _ **Very well...**_ "

Adia's jaw drops. " _No way... Has he achieved **THAT?!**_ "

 **Goku roars, launching at the Order, throwing a punch at its chest, but it doesn't even faze the Order, as it glares at Goku, sending him hundreds of multiverses away. Goku comes back, as he creates two scissor shapes with his fingers, putting them up to his face. "** _SOLAR FLARE TIMES 1,000,000,000,000!_ **"**

 **An unbelievably bright light comes from Goku in an attempt to blind the Order, as he teleports behind it, launching a Kamehameha at it. "** _HAAA!_ **"**

 **The Kamehameha is simply deflected from it, as it creates a massive explosion in the distance. " _Are you finished with your attacks, Son Goku?_ "**

 **Goku dashes back, going back into his fighting stance. "** _Yeah._ **" Suddenly, an incomprehensible force launches Goku so fast, that he travels through about eight hundred different dimensions before coming to a halt. "** _WOAH!_ **"**

 **Minutes later, Goku finds his way back, as the Order is in the same position as before. Goku teleports across from the Order. "** _You're pretty strong!_ **"**

 **The Order looks at Goku. " _Impressive... That force would have eradicated a normal Grand Priest or Priestess..._ "**

 **Goku clenches his fist. "** _Up 'till now, I haven't shown anyone, not even Abzarus my full power since he was able to siphon God Ki._ **"**

Adia's eyes widen. " _That isn't... his maximum power...?_ "

 **Goku begins to roar very loudly, as an intense amount of energy begins to travel throughout the Omniverse. Endless amounts of Divine Ki surging through him. His red hair and fiery eyes turn a lighter shade, his black aura turning gray, as he releases the power, as it bursts, turning part of the Omniverse into a white color. " _THIS IS... SUPER SAIYAN WHITE PLUS ULTRA INSTINCT STAGE 3!_ " **

**Goku's Ultra Instinct Stage 3 power multiplies by** **quadrillions of times.**

" _I totally underestimated him!_ " Adia says in shock.

" _Now since I'm Grand Priest, my base form is stronger than my Ultra Instinct Stage 3 power in the fight against Arysus. I can handle this combination pretty well,_ " Goku states.

 **Goku roars, launching at the Order, throwing a punch. The Order blocks it, being sent back a bit. " _Your combative skills are not too bad. I will use 0.05 percent of my power for you._ "**

 **They launch at each other, clashing a punch, but the force breaks Goku's arm, making him cry out in pain and to be launched to the Central's ground, unconscious.**

The Order looks down at Goku. " _ **You have earned my respect for your bravery, Son Goku.**_ " It raises its hand above Goku, as it creates a ball about as big as a mouse. It falls into Goku, completely healing him. " _ **I have given you 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000022397984 percent of my power. Use it well. You will now be able to go up to one percent of my power...**_ "

The Order sends a pulse out, restoring the damage done, as it spreads its wings out, flying away across multiverses.

Goku opens his eyes. " _Ow... My head..._ "

Adia didn't even notice, as she was just muttering to herself. " _If the Order beat him at 0.05 power, then I'd imagine Goku was 0.01 percent of his power... The Order then said you can go up to 1 percent..._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Uhhh... Adia...?_ "

" _So that would mean Goku is now a hundred times stronger..._ " She finishes.

" _Adia..._ " Goku says.

" _So maybe he will eventually be able to ascend to higher levels of-_ " She is cut off by Goku.

" _Adia!_ " Goku says loudly. Adia snaps out of it. " _Oh, sorry Goku. I have a habit of overthinking things._ "

" _Sheesh!_ " Goku says. " _Everyone's so into math and stuff here!_ "

Adia shrugs. " _I'll try not to do it anymore._ "

Goku steps onto a nearby platform. " _I'm goin' home. I need to check on things._ "

She nods. " _Sure. I think it's about time I head off as well._ " She walks over to Goku, handing him a huge book. " _Here is the rule book. Read it when you get home._ " She steps on a platform across from Goku, as a bubble surrounds them. They wave to each other, shooting off at opposite directions to their multiverses.

* * *

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

* * *

The Transportation Platform teleports into Zeno's Palace. Goku steps off of it and the platform disappears. He notices Vegeta along with Whis standing in the corner. " _Huh...?_ "

Vegeta walks up to him. " _So, Kakarot. Where the heck were you?!_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I can't quite process what the heck just happened, but I met this girl named... Adio..? No... Adia and I explored different realities, met this super strong guy who was way beyond my power named the Oder, no. The Order. I fought him and pushed him to under a percent of his power_."

Vegeta blinks twice, looking dumbfounded. " _Okay... So basically you left the multiverse, met a girl, fought an Order, and came back?!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Yep! Pretty much!_ "

Vegeta looks at Goku, deadly serious. " _Take me into the Angelic Chamber. I think it's time I finally do, Kakarot!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Alright then! It will be a long time though._ "

* * *

 _ **Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta enter the Chamber. " _You ready, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _I will finally catch up to you, Kakarot!_ "

Goku nods. " _So now since you're a God of Destruction, you always have to maintain Super Saiyan God. Do you have the same kind of power as Beerus? I'm curious._ "

Vegeta roars, charging up, as a purple aura mixes in with his fiery God of Destruction aura, as their multipliers stack.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Woah! That's cool!_ "

Vegeta glares at Goku. " _We are going to spend twenty thousand years in here!_ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _T-Twenty thousand..?! That's ten days outside!_ "

Vegeta smirks, getting in his fighting stance. " _Yes. I will catch up to you, and achieve something beyond Super Saiyan White!_ "

Goku smiles. " _Okay, Come at me!_ " Vegeta roars, as he launches at Goku at full speed.

* * *

 _ **Fourteen Thousand Years Later - Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Vegeta would be panting heavily, his God of Destruction outfit torn up. He is in Super Saiyan White with the God of Destruction aura around him, multiplying his power. Goku would be standing meters in front of Vegeta, unphased.

"How..." Vegeta says in shock. "How are you not even phased?!"

Goku chuckles. " _I mean... I'm the Grand Priest, y'know._ "

Vegeta growls. " _I will surpass you, then! I will ascend beyond a Grand Priest!_ "

Goku nods, as he holds his hand out, restoring Vegeta's health and energy. " _Let's continue._ "

* * *

 _ **Three Thousand Years Later - Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Vegeta would be very enraged at how Goku still isn't even phased. He wants to beat his former rival.

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _You sure you don't wanna leave early, Vegeta? I think these past seventeen thousand years have been rough on you._ "

Vegeta twitches in pure rage, as his aura grows in size. " _Shut up..._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Huh? Are you okay?_ "

Vegeta roars, his hair flashing. " _SHUT UP! I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA! I WILL NOT FALL BEHIND YOU, KAKAROT! THIS IS MY PRIDE!_ "

 **He roars, his hair flashing, his mind going blank. His hair spikes up similar to Super Saiyan 2, as it turns purple, beginning to grow. His aura begins to turn a mix of white and purple, as his power grows by an unbelievable amount. Winds shoot everywhere throughout the Angelic Chamber, as the dimension begins to crumble a bit.**

Goku's jaw drops, as a bit of sweat creeps down his face. " _This power... It far surpasses that of Ultra Instinct Stage 3..!_ "

 **Vegeta's hair grows long, as his hair forms into a mixture of black and purple.**

Vegeta opens his eyes, regaining his composure, as he looks at his hands. " _Finally... I shall call this... **Super Saiyan X**..._"

Goku's eyes widen. " _Super Saiyan X? That's a cool name!_ " He chuckles.

Vegeta smirks. " _Kakarot. Let's test this new power of mine._ "

Goku nods, getting in his fighting stance. " _Show me what you got, Vegeta._ "

In a blur, Vegeta launches at Goku at very unexpected speeds, as he swings a punch at him, causing Goku to be knocked back miles. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku skids back a lot before finally stopping. " _Tch... That force... It was unbelievable!_ "

Vegeta appears behind Goku, kicking him into the air, then teleporting above him, mauling him into the ground, causing him to cough a bit of blood. " _GYAAAHHHH!_ "

Vegeta lands in front of Goku. " _That was only a small taste of what this form can do, Kakarot._ "

Goku gets up, stumbling a bit. " _Wow, Vegeta! That was amazing, but I will have to get serious now._ " He yells, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage 3. They launch at each other, as they clash with each other at septillions of times the speed of light. Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, but Goku roars, activating Kaioken times 10 on top of his form, as they are now equal in power.

" _This is insane! I thought Super Saiyan White was the top Super Saiyan form. Even Omesus couldn't go past it,_ " Goku says.

" _Can't you see, Kakarot?_ " Vegeta asks. " _I am now at your level of power, maybe even greater!_ "

Goku smiles. " _Yeah, Super Saiyan X is really powerful! I wonder how far we will be able to go, Vegeta._ "

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later - Earth**_

* * *

Uub would be harvesting some crops in his home village. There hadn't been any major threats, so he'd been gradually getting weaker.

After two hours of working, Goku, along with Vegeta, teleport to the village. Goku walks up to Uub. " _Hey, Uub! Long time no see!_ "

Uub turns around a look of surprise on his face. " _Goku-san!_ " Uub rushes up to Goku, hugging him. " _It's been a while!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Yeah. I've been doing Grand Priest work, and I've just trained Vegeta for around.. ehh... twenty thousand years._ "

Uub's jaw drops. "That long? How strong has he become?"

Goku nods. " _He has unlocked a new transformation, and I spent the last three thousand years allowing him to get used to it. The form is... uh... maybe around twenty times stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 3._ "

Uub's eyes widen. " _Wow. That's insane!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Yeah, anyway Uub, do you want to come with us and explore outside the multiverse?_ "

Uub raises an eyebrow. " _Outside? You mean there's more beyond where we live?_ "

Goku smiles. " _Mhm. Wanna come?_ "

Uub looks down, as he splits into two. " _Sure. I'll let this clone watch Earth._ "

Goku raises his eyebrows. " _Ooh yeah! I forgot you could do that._ "

Uub nods. " _Yeah. Ready to go? I want to see what there is._ "

Vegeta walks up. " _I am going to become even stronger. I will surpass all of you!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Alright. Let's go._ "

Goku, Vegeta, and Uub teleport at Zeno's Palace, ready to exit the multiverse, and to explore what is beyond.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-Two...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I took a break, then started it and kept forgetting to continue, thanks to my bad memory.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Vegeta will finally become relevant again!**_


	22. Chapter 22 - The Team Formation

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Goku laughs. " _Yeah, anyway Uub, do you want to come with us and explore outside the multiverse?_ "

Uub raises an eyebrow. " _Outside? You mean there's more beyond where we live?_ "

Goku smiles. " _Mhm. Wanna come?_ "

Uub looks down, as he splits into two. " _Sure. I'll let this clone watch Earth._ "

Goku raises his eyebrows. " _Ooh yeah! I forgot you could do that._ "

Uub nods. " _Yeah. Ready to go? I want to see what there is._ "

Vegeta walks up. " _I am going to become even stronger. I will surpass all of you!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Alright. Let's go._ "

Goku, Vegeta, and Uub teleport at Zeno's Palace, ready to exit the multiverse, and to explore what is beyond.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two**_

* * *

 _ **The Omniverse**_

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Uub travel in a pod, going towards the Central.

" _So, this is what is beyond our multiverse,_ " Vegeta observes, " _completely different from what I expected it to be._ "

Goku stands there, silent, as he is looking at passing multiverses.

Vegeta looks at him. " _You're normally not this quiet, Kakarot._ "

Goku turns toward them. " _Vegeta, Uub, there will eventually be an enemy we will not be able to beat._ "

Uub raises an eyebrow. " _Where did this come from all of a sudden, Goku?_ "

Goku remembers all of the previous incredibly powerful enemies they each BARELY were able to beat. They were lucky to beat Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, Arysus, and even their fusion, Abzarus. They were nearly too powerful.

" _We barely were able to beat the previous enemies. Eventually, there will be something we are too weak to beat, and will likely destroy us all. Our time may be limited,_ " Goku explains.

The three of them are silent for a moment.

Vegeta grabs Goku by the collar, which surprises him. " _Foolish! This is not the Kakarot I know! The Kakarot I know doesn't care about how strong the enemies are. He cares about fighting, and he likes to do it! If we're going to go down, we go down fighting our enemies!_ "

Goku's eyes widen, but then he smiles. " _Yeah, you're right, Vegeta. I don't know what I was thinking._ "

But Vegeta wasn't done talking. " _Every single fight, it's only us. It's only us who beats the enemy. Do you know what we need? More fighters._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _But who, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Our children, and maybe the rest of the team from the Tournament Of Power years ago._ "

The other Universe 7 fighters were Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Androids 17 and 18, and Frieza. Buu didn't participate in the Tournament of Power though, due to him sleeping, so Frieza had to take his place.

Goku smiles. " _Well, I'm sure the rest would be up for the job, maybe, but Master Roshi definitely wouldn't want to. He said years ago that he was retiring as a martial artist._ "

" _We are also going to include Goten and Trunks,_ " Vegeta states, " _we need to make them strong. At this point everyone's powers are irrelevant._ "

Goku nods. " _I agree... I don't know how we'd get Krillin and Tien stronger, though. They are humans._ "

Vegeta scoffs. " _'Just humans'... Come on, Kakarot. We are just Saiyans and look at us. We are beyond any of the Saiyans who ever lived. The Saiyan's before had a power level cap of around ten thousand, yet we are eons above that. We'll find a way to make everybody else stronger._ "

Goku slaps himself upon the head. What was wrong with him? Of course. They have been fighting with him ever since he could remember. They've been progressively getting stronger and stronger over the years. " _Should we include Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo?_ "

Vegeta shakes his head. " _No. We do not need them. We need to focus on our universe and making them stronger. Now, go ahead and go recruit them and bring them here. We got a large pod for a reason. Meet us at this Central place._ "

Goku nods once again, as he focuses, teleporting back to his multiverse, which took a huge amount of his energy because of how far they were away.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

* * *

Gohan was training with Pan a little in the Gravity Chamber. " _You're improving a lot, Pan! Maybe you will be able to turn into a Super Saiyan soon._ "

Pan giggles, smiling widely. " _Yeah! I want to become strong like you and grandpa!_ "

Gohan blocks a kick from her. " _Yeah, I bet you will. You have insane potential._ "

There's a small pulse in the chamber and Goku teleports in. " _Hey, Gohan and Pan!_ "

Gohan looks at Goku in surprise. " _Dad? What are you doing here?_ "

Goku looks at Gohan, smiling. " _So, Gohan, are you interested in coming with us? I plan to recruit the Universe 7 team, Goten, and Trunks._ "

Gohan raises his eyebrows. " _Why? Is there something going on?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _Not yet, but I have just realized, everyone needs to get stronger. All these years, it's only been me and Vegeta who has been able to beat these villains, and I want that to change. I want you all to join us._ "

Gohan scrunches his eyebrows. " _Well... I don't think there's much I'd be able to do._ "

Goku walks over to Gohan, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _Gohan, when you started in school, you've been wasting so much potential, and you didn't have that much time before the Tournament Of Power to restore your power. If you had trained, you could've been maybe even stronger than me. You could've been the one to obtain Ultra Instinct rather than me._ "

Goku continued. " _I think it's time you obtain God Ki. I want you to obtain new transformations._ "

Gohan is silent for a moment, then... " _But, dad... I said I didn't want to rely on transformations like a Super Saiyan._ "

Goku chuckles. " _Gohan, you're a half-Saiyan. Do you really want to put it off forever? You are the Gohan who beat Cell. You are the Gohan who fought toe to toe with Super Buu. You are the Gohan who fought amazingly in the Tournament Of Power. Do you want to put that all off and waste all of that potential? I know you have your Mystic form, but at this point, it isn't enough to defend the peace. Our enemies continue to grow stronger and stronger._ "

Gohan is shocked at this speech. " _Dad... Do you really think... I can still get stronger...?_ "

Goku nods slowly. " _Yeah. Let's go recruit the others._ "

" _Wait,_ " Gohan says before they leave.

Goku turns around. " _Hm...? What's up?_ "

Gohan turns toward Pan. " _Let's bring her, dad. I can tell she has plenty of potential as well, and there's no way we can pass up the opportunity to bring her and train her._ "

He expected his father to object, but Goku smiles. " _Sure, she'd be a good addition to the team._ "

Gohan smiles widely. " _Alright, let's go._ " He lays a hand on Goku's shoulder while holding Pan's hand, as Goku teleports to where Frieza is.

* * *

 _ **The Central; Omniverse**_

* * *

Two hours later, Vegeta and Uub finally arrive at The Central.

" _It's about dang time,_ " Vegeta growls, as he and Uub step off the pod, which closes and flies to somewhere else. Vegeta and Uub walk across the Central, looking around.

" _This place is huge..._ " Uub says in awe.

Vegeta looks around. " _Where the heck is Kakarot?! It's been over an hour!_ "

Goku teleports in. " _Hey. Finally got them. Krillin and Androids 17 and 18 didn't wanna come, so I brought Broly and Beerus instead._ "

Vegeta looks over and sees Piccolo, Buu, Tien, Frieza, Broly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Beerus with them.

He raises an eyebrow. " _What good can Pan and Beerus do?_ "

Beerus gets agitated. " _HEY! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! Just because I'm not a God of Destruction anymore doesn't mean I'm not strong!_ "

Goku shakes his head at Vegeta. " _C'mon. You don't have to be cocky just because you're now in his rank._ "

Gohan looks at the fighters. " _You all ready to train with us, guys?_ "

All of the fighters nod, as Buu jumps up and down in excitement. " _BUU LIKE PLAYING WITH STRONG PEOPLE!_ "

Goku walks up to them, walking by them, observing them. " _First of all, Buu. You need to get fit again as you did before the Tournament Of Power, and we can work on increasing your power._ "

" _Okay! Buu agrees,_ " Buu agrees, smiling.

Vegeta does the same thing as Goku, looking at Tien. " _You need to improve your power, including that cloning technique of yours. Fix its weaknesses, and increase the power of your... Ko-Ki-Do._ "

Tien looks at Vegeta. " _It's a Ki-ko-ho and improving the cloning technique is likely impossible. All of these years I have never been able to perfect it properly._ "

Goku walks by Frieza. " _Alright, so Frieza-_ "

" _Do not tell me what to do, monkey,_ " Frieza scowls, " _I only came here to get stronger._ "

Goku chuckles. " _Frieza, no offense, but you really need to work on that attitude first, then we'll get to improving your other skills._ "

Frieza clutches his fists. " _Y-You dang..._ "

Goku smiles widely at him, as he continues to walk.

Vegeta walks by Broly, looking at him. " _Alright... You are a complicated one. You need to find a transformation beyond Super Saiyan 4, and to learn to remain calm during the fighting. Learn to control your rage._ "

Broly nods. " _I will do my best. I want to be able to fight alongside both of you once again._ "

Goku walks by Gohan. " _Alright, so. I will get you to Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, and beyond. I will get you to as high a level as possible._ "

Gohan smiles. " _I am very glad that I will have a chance to fight with my father again._ "

Goku pats his shoulder, as he continues walking.

Vegeta walks by Goten and Trunks. " _Both of you, what's your highest form?_ "

" _Uhh, Super Saiyan 2,_ " they both say simultaneously, sweating a bit.

Vegeta glares at them. " _You're telling me, that all these years, you only went as high as a Super Saiyan 2...?!_ "

Both of them stiffen, a bit scared of Vegeta. " _S-Sorry._ "

Vegeta's glare seems to get scarier. " _Sorry doesn't cut it. I want you two to obtain God Ki, and beyond._ "

Goten and Trunks gulp. " _Y-Yes, sir!_ "

Goku walks up to Pan, leaning down. " _Alright, Pan. Are you able to go into a Super Saiyan yet?_ "

Pan looks down in shame. " _No... Sorry, grandpa._ "

He smiles, placing a hand on her head. " _Don't worry, I'll make you tough like your father._ "

Pan looks up, smiling widely. " _Okay!_ "

Goku and Vegeta meet up at Beerus and Piccolo, as they study them, wondering what to do.

Vegeta looks at Piccolo. " _As far as I can tell, Namekians do not have transformations, correct?_ "

Piccolo shakes his head. " _No. As far as I can tell, there aren't any except my Giant form, which is too straining for my body._ "

Vegeta smirks. " _And that will change... We will find your hidden power, namekian._ "

Piccolo's expression doesn't change. " _You can try, but it's likely impossible._ "

Goku looks at Beerus. " _Hmm... What kind of powers do you currently have...?_ "

" _Well,_ " Beerus explains, " _I no longer possess my destruction powers, so I can only rely on my normal Ki-_ "

Goku places his hand on Beerus's head, as he begins to flow with God of Destruction powers.

Beerus is shocked. " _How... Oh right, you're the Grand Priest now... But isn't Vegeta the God of Destruction...?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I'm probably breaking Lord Zeno's rules, but we won't tell. Anyway, I want to make you stronger, Lord Beerus. I'm going to get you to be able to use Ultra Instinct effectively, and maybe even Stage 2._ "

Beerus smirks. " _I'm honestly quite excited to be able to use my old powers again..._ "

Goku and Vegeta walk back, as they nod at each other.

" _Alright, so,_ " Goku states, " _everybody here except for Pan is going into the Angelic Chamber._ "

Vegeta squints at him. " _Why not Pan?_ "

Goku shakes his head. " _Because she's just a kid. I almost died as a kid in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. What makes you think she can survive the Angelic Chamber?_ "

Vegeta sighs. " _Fine, but you better make sure she still gets stronger. I will train all of the others._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Are you sure about that, Vegeta?_ "

The prince smirks. " _You think I cannot handle mentoring all of them, do you?_ "

Goku sweats a bit. " _Uhh... Of course, Vegeta! No problem at all._ "

Vegeta doesn't think much of it, as Goku opens a portal, allowing them to enter the Angelic Chamber. " _I'll check on ya'll in five days._ "

Everyone except for Goku and Pan goes into the Angelic Chamber, as the portal slowly closes behind them, locking them in.

Goku looks at Pan, smiling. " _Alright, Pan! I am going to take you to a less intense place to train. I'm sure there is someplace you can train._ " The two of them walk down The Central.

* * *

 _ **Five Days Later**_

* * *

Goku and Pan are sparring in an intense gravity room someplace in The Central. Pan would be in her Super Saiyan form, having achieved it in just a few days, meaning she was pretty close to it. She roars, swinging a kick at Goku, who easily blocks it.

" _Wow, Pan!_ " Goku says. " _Your strength is amazing! I bet you could beat Super Saiyan Two Gohan from when he was a kid!_ "

Pan smiles. "Alright! I'm going all out!" She yells, as her muscles get bigger, her hair spreading a bit. She has entered Super Saiyan Grade 2. She launches at Goku, barraging him with punches and kicks.

Goku shakes his head, easily dodging all of her attacks. " _You shouldn't use that form, Pan. It slows you down greatly, and it's pointless if you can't hit anybody._ "

Pan nods up and down, as she reverts back to Super Saiyan Grade One.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Oh crap, I need to let them out of the chamber!_ " He puts both of his arms out in front of him, as a portal opens from the Angelic Chamber, all of the ten other fighters walking out of it.

Vegeta would be the first. whose clothes were very slightly torn. " _They ended up stronger than I expected._ "

Gohan would be the next, who comes out, his gi torn by a lot. " _I have become much stronger, dad. Long time no see._ "

Broly comes out next, his muscles even bigger than before, a LOT more power radiating off of him.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Wow, Broly! That's a lot of power!_ "

Broly nods. " _Nice to see you, Goku._ "

Goten and Trunks come out next, looking a bit taller. Goku could immediately tell they have changed. The way they walk makes them seem a lot tougher physically and emotionally. They seemed ready to fight, and not be scared of Vegeta or anybody else because their time on Earth has really softened them up. They needed this.

Buu comes out next, who would be looking even fitter than before the Tournament Of Power. Now he'd have a chance to prove himself, just like everybody else.

Next comes Piccolo, who would look pretty much the same as before, but Goku senses a different power from within him, so he knows he's gotten much stronger as well.

Tien comes next, who'd be wearing slightly different clothing, likely either Buu or Piccolo had remade his clothing sometime during training. Like the others, Goku senses he has gotten stronger as well.

Following Tien, Frieza comes out, but something was odd... Goku felt no new power coming from him, but he knew that he must be hiding something. Frieza silently walks with the other fighters, smirking.

Finally, Beerus comes out, wearing something similar to a God of Destruction outfit, but this time it'd be covering more, so it'd look like he had God of Destruction style clothing. _Pretty fancy_ , Goku thought.

Beerus looks at him, then he shows a cocky smile. " _You won't believe how much stronger I've gotten, Goku... I have achieved higher levels._ "

Goku would be excited to see what he and all of the other fighters can do now. He looks at Vegeta, who nods. " _You will be surprised to see what these ones can do._ "

Piccolo steps up, as he roars, his antennae spiking up, as he gains a red aura, his body turning a slightly blue shade, his eyes glowing white. " _This is my new ultimate power, Goku!_ "

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter Twenty-Three...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Not only have I returned Vegeta to the picture, but I have also returned some of our fan favorites to the picture! I gave them new powers and everything that you will see very soon!**_

 _ **I will see you in the next chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23 - The Path to Chaos

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Tien comes next, who'd be wearing slightly different clothing, likely either Buu or Piccolo had remade his clothing sometime during training. Like the others, Goku senses he has gotten stronger as well.

Following Tien, Frieza comes out, but something was odd... Goku felt no new power coming from him, but he knew that he must be hiding something. Frieza silently walks with the other fighters, smirking.

Finally, Beerus comes out, wearing something similar to a God of Destruction outfit, but this time it'd be covering more, so it'd look like he had God of Destruction style clothing. _Pretty fancy_ , Goku thought.

Beerus looks at him, then he shows a cocky smile. " _You won't believe how much stronger I've gotten, Goku... I have achieved higher levels._ "

Goku would be excited to see what he and all of the other fighters can do now. He looks at Vegeta, who nods. " _You will be surprised to see what these ones can do._ "

Piccolo steps up, as he roars, his antennae spiking up, as he gains a red aura, his body turning a slightly blue shade, his eyes glowing white. " _This is my new ultimate power, Goku!_ "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three**_

* * *

Piccolo roars, as he enters his brand new transformation, his power surprising Goku. A large red aura appears around him, as he looks at Goku, smirking. " _I never thought that it'd be possible for me to achieve further power, but I did._ "

Goku smiles. " _You've surpassed my wildest expectations, Piccolo._ "

" _And that's not all,_ " Piccolo continues, as he raises his hands, as this blue-greenish glow comes out of them. " _I have discovered I have the power to heal in this state, unlike you... Say... Why don't you use your Grand Priest abilities often? Your Ultra Instinct Stage 3 form and Vegeta's new form could have interesting properties to them that you haven't bothered to try._ "

Goku thinks for a moment. " _You could be right. My fighting style is mostly my fists and some Ki attacks._ "

Piccolo nods. " _You also need to start using more finishing moves. Didn't you use a Dragon Fist that one time, or perhaps you could use your Spirit Bomb?_ "

Goku nods his head in agreement. " _Yeah, I'll try and do that for future battles._ " Goku suddenly remembers a question he had a while ago. " _Oh yeah... I also wondered how I even got Ultra Instinct Stage 3 in the first place... I can't remember._ "

"Emotion," Beerus says, leaning against a wall by Buu. Everyone looks at him.

Beerus looks up. " _He probably obtained the form by pure, raw emotion. When Vegeta died, he probably got very angry and upset. The first transformation caused him to go a bit unconscious, as the only thing that mattered was beating Ozatus, the fusion of Omesus and Zateus. I believe he was in some sort of calm rage. Calmness is a key to unlock the first stage of Ultra Instinct, and energy control was the second stage. The third was rage._ "

Everyone is silent for a moment. " _Wow, Beerus!_ " Goku acknowledges. " _You are smart!_ "

Vegeta walks up. "Kakarot, now that we have formed the team, it is only right that you are the leader. What will be our first objective?"

Goku looks at them. " _Hmm... Our first objective is to take down the group known as the Rogers, then we'd go from there._ "

" _Actually, they are called the Rogues,_ " a voice says behind all of them. Everybody turns around to see Adia walking toward them.

" _Who's this chick?_ " Vegeta asks Goku.

Adia scowls at him. " _Watch your mouth, mortal. I am a Grand Priestess. I can very well take you down._ "

Vegeta smirks, turning toward her. " _Oh, getting cocky now, are we?_ "

Goku walks in between them. " _Enough with that._ " He turns toward Adia. " _Hey, Adia. What brings you here?_ "

Adia sighs. " _I was walking down the Central to visit a friend, but then I came in time to hear you guys talking about fighting the Rogues. Just saying, that is a seriously bad idea. They are as strong as the Orders. There are about six of them, and the leader is even stronger. You sure you guys want to even consider this?_ "

Vegeta grunts, walking up to Adia. " _What do you take us for, woman? I am almost as strong as Kakarot himself. The others are strong as well._ "

Adia sighs. " _Well, at least take these._ " She pulls out two potara earrings. " _Maybe you two could fuse into one bei-_ "

Vegeta takes them, tossing them up into the air and blasting them into dust. " _No._ "

Adia glares at him, clearly angry. " _What the heck did you do that for?!_ "

Vegeta turns back toward her. " _I will never fuse with Kakarot again. The fight against Abzarus was the last time. If he wants to fuse with any of the others, he can go ahead._ "

She looks at Goku, who nods. " _Yeah, we don't need to rely on just fusion anymore. We will beat our new enemies as our own being._ "

Adia rolls her eyes, shaking her head. " _You're all crazy._ "

Piccolo lifts his hands, as he shoots Blue-Greenish beams at all of the other fighters to fully restore their health and energy to fully recover them from the training in the Angelic Chamber. He pants a bit. " _That took most of my energy._ "

Goku shoots some of his energy into Piccolo, fully restoring him, then turning to the rest of the fighters. " _Alright, Is everyone ready?_ "

Everybody walks up except for Tien. Goku looks at Tien. " _Tien? You coming?_ "

Tien shakes his head. " _I've changed my mind about coming, Goku. All of you are way out of my league, and I could barely develop my skills. I think it is best if I stay on Earth._ "

Goku's heart sank. " _Tien..._ "

Tien shakes his head slowly. " _Sorry, but this is my decision. I will see you all later._ " He walks away, heading toward one of the smaller pods.

Goku sighs. " _Alright, everybody. We are short one member, but we are very strong. Let's go._ "

" _Wait,_ " Adia says, walking up to Goku. " _Let me come with you. I can serve as support._ "

Goku turns toward her. " _Are you sure, Adia? You are fine with that?_ "

Adia nods. " _Let's go. I am good at being support. I have a good amount of abilities._ "

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Beerus, Frieza, and Pan walk side by side, heading toward one of the large pods. They all enter it, as it takes off.

" _Adia,_ " Goku says, " _I'm glad you came because I don't think we would've been able to find it._ "

Adia nods. " _Yeah. I know where most things are, at least within a huge radius._ " She points toward a direction of multiverses that has a darker path than the others in the Central. " _That is a path that no one dares to go. It is known as the ' **Path to Chaos** '. It contains the most dangerous kind of multiverses._"

Goku's eyes would widen, as he is interested in what Adia is describing. There still lots of strong opponents out there for him to fight.

Adia looks at him. " _And that's not all. There used to be seven Orders, but one went down the Path to try and dispose of the Rogues, but never came back since then._ "

Goku gulps. He would be kind of nervous but excited as well. He wasn't able to even push an Order to one percent of its power, and these Rogues seemed like serious business. He then nods. " _Alright. Let's go down the ' **Path to Chaos** '._"

Even the large pod seems a little hesitant to go down the path. It begins to fly, and there is a big gate in the way.

" _Crap,_ " Adia says, " _how are we going to get past this?_ "

Goku and Vegeta teleport out of the pod, as they go into their maximum forms, charging a Final Kamehameha.

"Goku-san, Vegeta-san, stop!" Uub yells at them.

"You idiots! You'll get us in huge trouble!" Adia yells, angry.

Goku and Vegeta roar, launching the Final Kamehameha, which creates a MASSIVE explosion, blowing the gate open, which sounds a very loud alarm. They then both quickly get back in the ship.

"Let's go, hurry!" Piccolo yells as the Pod goes through the gate at maximum speeds.

They begin to follow a glowing dark purple swerving around thousands upon thousands of multiverses. The further they go down the Path, the darker it seems to get.

They all hear a sound behind them, as two Orders are flying after them, for some reason slowing down as they get closer. " _ **You are required to leave this area immediately,**_ " they both say simultaneously, but it would be too late. The large pod continues both the path, as the Orders are soon out of sight.

Adia sweats heavily. " _Oh jeez, that's bad._ "

* * *

 ** _T̵H̸E̵ ̴P̴A̵T̴H̸ ̵T̵O̶ ̶C̶H̵A̸O̷S̶_**

* * *

They continue down the dark path, then suddenly everything around them turns a subtle red tint, as the pod begins bumping around as if it was on a gravel road.

Uub looks around. " _Wh... What's going on...?_ "

" _We're going through the Corruption Zone,_ " Adia says, " _if we weren't in the pod, our essence would become corrupted. All of the dimensions kind of mess up here. It is unknown who created the zone. It must have been an attempt to prevent outsiders from entering._ "

" _That is absurd,_ " Vegeta says, " _just what kind of being could do something like this?_ "

Adia shrugs. " _As far as I know, nobody knows. It could only be someone far beyond even what the Rogues are capable of._ "

Frieza glances at Adia, speaking for the first time in a while. " _And what lies at the end of this path?_ "

Adia glances at Frieza. " _Either it is Chaos itself, the unknown entity that hardly any information is known about, or something else. Nobody knows that either, except for the Founder himself. The Omniverse is said to be infinite, so the path may never end._ "

The pod stops bumping around, as the reddish tint fades, as everything calms down.

" _We're here,_ " Adia states, " _The Draconic Realm. The main area of the path._ "

The realm would have this dark purplish void, as they move by many different multiverses, each of them radiating terrifying energy.

Broly looks around. " _I never knew something like this could be out there... All this time we were living in just one of the multiverses..._ "

Buu looks around as well, looking excited. " _Woooaahh! Buu is having fun!_ "

The pod suddenly slows down and stops, as the light begins to flicker. " _ **WARNING: LOCATION NOT VALID, CANNOT CREATE ROUTE. SHUTTING DOWN...**_ "

The large pod deactivates, as all of the fighters fly out. Adia points her hands at them, as they all gain dark suits, almost like an Astronaut's.

" _You idiots!_ " Adia says, " _the pressure here could get us killed!_ "

Beerus glares at her. " _You're the idiot for not giving us these suits sooner!_ "

Vegeta nods. " _He's got a point._ "

" _Well, I didn't know the pod would shut down!_ " Adia yells back.

" _We were going to the most dangerous realm in the multiverse!_ " Vegeta yells at her. " _How could you think that things would go right?!_ "

Adia doesn't respond, as she crosses her arms, looking away. " _Hmph! Whatever!_ "

Goku senses particularly massive and evil energy out of one below them. " _Is that where the Rogers live?_ "

" _For the last time, they are the Rogues, not Rogers,_ " Adia says to him, rolling her eyes. " _Yeah. I think that is where they live._ "

Goku looks below him, as he begins to fly down toward the multiverse, suppressing his energy as much as possible.

" _Oi, Oi!_ " Adia yells after them. " _Going there head on, that's a bad idea-_ "

The rest of the fighters follow Goku one after another, suppressing their energy as well.

Adia sighs. " _These morons are going to get me killed..._ " She flies after them, following them.

* * *

 _ **Multiverse #1084922; The Rogues' Multiverse**_

* * *

A large figure walks up to a gigantic throne. The figure would look like an Order but would be a dark red color instead of the bright white. It bows down in front of the throne. " _King Dhondarr, I have an important message._ "

The figure looks up, as he has glowing purple eyes, a misty aura surrounding him. He'd have armor that has glowing cyan lines traveling throughout his body.

" _ **State your business,**_ " Dhondarr says in a deep, shadowy voice, as it vibrates throughout the palace.

The Rogue looks up at its master. " _I have reports of thirteen strong individuals entering the multiverse. Their intents are unknown._ "

Dhondarr growls. " _ **Send one of the Eradication Squads to deal with them. We will unlikely need the other Rogues to take care of them.**_ "

The Rogue nods. " _Yes, King Dhondarr._ " It walks away, leaving Dhondarr's palace.

Dhondarr gets up. " _ **So the nearby multiverses have the nerve to send some of their troops to attack us... Fine... I will declare war on them...**_ "

* * *

The team is just about to enter the multiverse, as hundreds of ships vanish out of thin air around them, surrounding them.

" _Dang... The Rogues are already attacking us!_ " Piccolo says as everyone gets in a fighting stance.

Thousands of soldiers teleport in as well, each of them radiating tons of power off of them.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they both go into the Super Saiyan 2 state.

Broly yells, as his hair spikes up, a green aura appearing around him, and his irises turning yellow. He has entered his Wrathful state.

Pan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' hair spike up, as they enter their Super Saiyan states.

Uub yells as a large red aura appears around him. " _KAIOKEN!_ "

Goku smiles. " _This gives me old vibes. I miss fighting with all of you._ "

They all roar, launching away from each other, at the soldiers.

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter Twenty-Four...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I introduced some more new concepts to this fanfiction. I hope it wasn't too much!**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	24. Chapter 24 - The Rogues

**_Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:_**

* * *

The team is just about to enter the multiverse, as hundreds of ships vanish out of thin air around them, surrounding them.

" _Dang... The Rogues are already attacking us!_ " Piccolo says as everyone gets in a fighting stance.

Thousands of soldiers teleport in as well, each of them radiating tons of power off of them.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they both go into the Super Saiyan 2 state.

Broly yells, as his hair spikes up, a green aura appearing around him, and his irises turning yellow. He has entered his Wrathful state.

Pan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' hair spike up, as they enter their Super Saiyan states.

Uub yells as a large red aura appears around him. " _KAIOKEN!_ "

Goku smiles. " _This gives me old vibes. I miss fighting with all of you._ "

They all roar, launching away from each other, at the soldiers.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Four**_

* * *

Vegeta's power shoots into Super Saiyan Blue due to his having to always maintain Super Saiyan God. He begins to plow through many soldiers, knocking them into deep space. All of these lower soldiers are stronger than Abzarus, yet everyone is taking them down so easily.

" _BUUUU!_ " Buu yells as he launches at bunches of soldiers, launching multiple blasts that travel through the soldiers like lighting.

Uub roars, launching a Kaioken x4 Kamehameha, knocking more soldiers into the outer multiverse.

Pan launches at a big, brute one in Super Saiyan, as she barrages the soldier, but it does absolutely nothing. The brute soldier laughs, throwing a giant punch at her, but Piccolo vanishes in front of it, stopping it. " _So you all like to hurt innocent little girls?_ "

The big soldier growls. " _THE ROGUES WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OUT OF!_ " He throws another punch at Piccolo, which lands on his face, knocking him back a bit. " _Nggh!_ "

Piccolo presses his finger to his forehead for a split second, then launches a Special Beam Cannon at the brute, but this one was different. The Special Beam Cannon's energy spread into a net-like shape, surrounding the brute, then it pierces the soldier from all sides, as the soldier loses consciousness.

Goku is very impressed. " _Nice energy control, Piccolo!_ "

Gohan roars, as his hair begins to spike up, as he... transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue state.

Goku's jaw drops. " _No way! You DID achieve Super Saiyan Blue! Good job, Gohan!_ "

Gohan smiles. " _Super Saiyan Blue at this point is weak compared to what else I have in store._ "

Trunks and Goten go into Super Saiyan Blue as well, plowing through a couple hundred more soldiers. They then fly over to Gohan.

" _These suits are hard to move in,_ " Trunks complains. " _I can't go all out._ "

Gohan turns toward him. " _We don't need to go all out. These guys are surprisingly weak. We can handle them._ "

Vegeta flies up, as he goes in a Final Flash position, then a Galick Gun. " _ **FINAL GALICK FLASH!**_ " He roars, launching the combined attack into a bunch of soldiers, causing a MASSIVE explosion.

Broly launches at one of the biggest soldiers, as they both clash a punch, causing a massive shockwave to travel far. Beerus vanishes behind the soldier, a purple outline around him. " _Hakai._ " There is a bright flash, as the soldier is instantaneously erased from existence.

Adia presses her hands together, as a yellow glow emits from her. Then hundreds of different yellow streaks of energy come from her, as they all shoot through the soldiers. They all become bony as if they lost all their fat, and their faces lose all of their color.

The yellow streaks come back to Adia, as Goku notices an increase in your energy. " _What did you just do...?_ "

" _I drained all of their Ki and life force,_ " Adia explains, " _and I mean ALL of it. I have stored them, so maybe I could restore you guys in a critical situation._ "

" _That's so cool, and creepy,_ " Goku says, shuddering a bit.

Adia shrugs. " _You oughta' do what you oughta' do._ "

Frieza is just leaning back, doing nothing to help the fight, as he is smirking. " _What a beautiful sight of lifeless bodies._ "

Vegeta flies down next to Goku. " _Dang it, Frieza! Do something useful!_ "

Frieza uncrosses his arms. " _Very well... I shall end this fight._ " He points his finger at one of the soldiers, as he launches an INSANELY fast death beam, as it travels through every single soldier in a matter of seconds, leaving almost no one else.

Gohan's eyes widen, as he shudders a bit, sweating. " _No way... What... What kind of speed... What kind of power... What kind of training did he go through...?!_ "

Vegeta scowls. " _That darned Frieza... How the heck did he get so strong this fast?!_ "

* * *

A soldier who barely managed to come back runs, panting, as he bursts into Dhondarr's room. " _King Dhondarr! We... we have a problem!_ "

Dhondarr opens his eyes, as he gets up, turning toward the soldier. " _ **What do you want, small fry?**_ "

The soldier gulps. " _W-well... The Eradication Squads we-were... Beaten..._ "

Dhondarr stomps on the ground, making the entire palace shake. " _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THOSE WEAKLINGS?!**_ "

The soldier shakes, sweating heavily. " _Y-Yes... They beat us qu-quite easily._ "

Dhondarr glares at the soldier, as it is immediately wiped out from existence. " _ **Unreliable fools... I will have to send one of the Rogues after them to deal with these pests!**_ "

* * *

Everyone would power down except for Vegeta, who always maintains Super Saiyan God, and Goku, who (most of the time) has Ultra Instinct absorbed into his base form.

Vegeta flies over to Frieza. " _Frieza, where the heck did you get all of this power? You are only in your base form!_ "

Frieza flashes a look at all of them. " _I have surpassed all of you in power... Including you, Son Goku..._ "

Goku's only just smiles. " _You surpassed all of us, Frieza? Heh. I'd like for you to prove that._ "

Frieza stands across from Goku, his smirk unchanged. " _Let's find out, shall we...? I will-_ "

 **There is a blur that immediately comes from the Rogues' multiverse, traveling at far beyond decillions of times the speed of light as everyone is knocked back.**

" _W-What just happened?!_ " Broly yells, shocked.

Beerus clenches his fists, growling. " _This pressure is immense. What the heck is going on?!_ "

Gohan looks at Pan. " _Pan, fly away as far as you can. This is far too dangerous for you._ "

Pan's eyes widen. " _B-But..._ "

" _Go, please!_ " Gohan yells at her. " _I can't afford to let you get hurt!_ "

" _O-Okay,_ " Pan says, her eyes saddening. " _Please stay safe!_ " Pan launches in the opposite direction.

A tiny, piercing beam launches from the figure, who is hard to make out, as it travels at speeds even faster than Frieza's, as it grazes Pan's cheek, stopping her in her tracks.

Everybody turns around, getting in their fighting stances, as the figure is revealed.

It is a Rogue, a being who is an evil version of an Order, the opposite of one. All of the fighters are surprised by its power.

The Rogue chuckles. " _These lower lifeforms think they have what it takes to take on the Rogues. None of them can even go into one percent of my power..._ "

Goku smiles. " _You'd be surprised on how powerful each of us are._ "

Frieza laughs. " _Ho ho ho! You should be honored to fight me, Lord Frieza... You are the lower lifeform here..._ " He aims a finger at the Rogue, launching his very quick Death Beam at it. " _Farewell..._ "

The Death Beam hits the Rogue, but it does absolutely nothing to even faze it. It chuckles again. " _Did you really think you could kill me?_ "

" _Enough waiting!_ " Beerus yells. " _I will kick this guy's butt!_ "

Beerus roars, his purple aura turning a dark red color, as power shoots everywhere, causing the entire spacetime continuum to shake around the fighters.

" _A red aura?!_ " Vegeta questions. " _What the heck is that?!_ "

Beerus turns around, smirking. " _You aren't a true God of Destruction, Vegeta. I have evolved the power of Destruction._ "

Vegeta growls as he flies up to Beerus, roaring. His hair flashes dark blue, as he enters the Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state. " _Think you can keep up with me, Beerus?_ "

Beerus smirks. " _That's **Lord** Beerus to you._"

Both of them roar, as they fly toward the Rogue, side by side.

Gohan's jaw drops. " _Could they... be working together?_ "

Vegeta and Beerus roar, as they both launch a punch at the Rogue at the same time, causing a massive explosion and shockwave, causing a rip in the spacetime continuum, a black hole forming where the punch landed.

Goten and Trunks roar, their hair beginning to flash white. Goku looks at them. " _No way... Could that be...?_ "

The two transform into Super Saiyan White, as they stand side by side. " ** _FUUUU..._** "

Gohan's eyes widen. " _Are they... Are they fusing in that state?_ "

" _ **...SIOON... HA!**_ " Their fingertips connect, as they both combine into Super Saiyan White Gotenks.

The Rogue glares at Vegeta and Beerus, sending them flying back. " _GWAH!_ "

" _Oh yeah, Gotenks is back, baby!_ " Gotenks says, smirking. " _Let's go pound some Rogue butt!_ " He launches toward the Rogue at speeds way, way beyond that of what Vegeta and Beerus were just like, as he zooms past them.

Piccolo facepalms. " _Even with all of that training, their fusion hasn't changed one bit._ "

The Rogue turns toward them just as Gotenks lands a punch on the Rogue's face. Its head moves very slightly. " _You weaklings actually made me move... Not bad..._ "

Gotenks' jaw drops, but then he laughs, flying back. " _I will beat you and every one of your friends!_ " He spreads out his hands. " _ **FINAL...**_ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Did you teach them the Final Flash...?_ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, as he and Beerus fly next to Goku, " _you think a new form is all they have?_ "

Gotenks then goes into the Kamehameha position. " _ **KA... ME... HA... ME...**_ "

Vegeta's shoulders slack. " _Wait... I didn't teach them that... Are they using THAT?_ "

" _ **HAA!**_ " Gotenks yells, launching his own Final Kamehameha at the Rogue. It would break through a few dimensions before hitting the Rogue, which causes a HUGE explosion, destroying an entire nearby multiverse, which creates another GIGANTIC explosion, knocking everybody back.

When the smoke clears, the Rogue stands there, having the tiniest of scratches on him. " _Not bad, but..._ "

He swings a simple punch at Gotenks, as it hits him in the chest, causing him to vomit blood. The punch would be so powerful, that it creates another rip in this part of the omniverse, as electricity and mist pours out of it.

Goku looks inside of it and sees large different dots that are colors not possible to the human eye. He tried to look closer and made up a blurry vision of a yellow-haired figure before the rip somehow closed on its own.

Vegeta would be shocked. " _What... was that?!_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Goku says, also confused, " _those definitely were not multiverses..._ "

Gotenks flies into the Rogues' multiverse at unbelievable velocities, as the shockwave of the punch travels insanely far away.

Gohan roars, as his hair begins to flash white. He enters Super Saiyan White as well, glowing.

" _What is this, a Super Saiyan White bargain sale?!_ " Vegeta complains.

 **Gohan wasn't done powering up. He continues to yell, as Goku senses a familiar power rising from inside him. Another less bright white aura combines with the white aura of Super Saiyan White. He has combined his Mystic form and Super Saiyan White.**

 **Vegeta** **roars, his hair flashing His hair spikes up similar to Super Saiyan 2, as it turns purple, beginning to grow. His aura begins to turn a mix of white and purple, as his power grows by an unbelievable amount. Winds shoot everywhere throughout the Cosmos, as the dimensions around him begin to crumble a bit. He has entered Super Saiyan X.**

 **Goku yells as well. There is a booming wind coming from him,** **his hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils turning a fiery color. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three.**

 **Beerus clenches his fists, as a light red aura appears around him, his eyes turning white, and his fur spiking up a little. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2.**

 **Broly roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Four, then continues to charge up. His hair flashes white, as he begins to grow longer. The fur on his chest turns white. He has entered the form beyond Super Saiyan Four, Super Saiyan Five.**

 **Buu yells. " _BUUUU!_ " He glows, a pink aura appearing around him, his eyes glowing red. He has entered some sort of Majin Evolution form.**

Frieza flies over. " _Looks like I might as well join in on the fun... I will reveal my power just this once._ "

 **Frieza clenches his fists, growling, as he goes into his Golden form, then his Diamond form, then he continues to charge up, his power rising at insane heights. The crystals on his body all go to his chest, which turns into a bright blue crystal. His body turns white, and his eyes glow red. His tail grows bright blue, shining spikes and bright blue lines weaving across his tail.**

" _This is... **Primal Evolution,**_ " Frieza says, chuckling. " _You may remember Cell using this. This is the most powerful form of my race. I have mastered this form and accessed its full potential._ "

Vegeta growls. " _Dang it... He's even stronger than me... What the heck?!_ "

Frieza's energy bursts, as giant cracks in space and time form around him. " _Let's have a little fun..._ "

Energy begins to gather at his feet, as he then releases it, launching at the Rogue at time-breaking speeds. " _HYAH!_ " He throws a punch at the Rogue, catching it off guard, and causing it to be sent flying.

Broly and Beerus launch after him, as they both punch the Rogue the opposite direction, sending it flying quintillions of lightyears away.

Gohan appears behind it, as he mauls the Rogue downwards.

Buu vanishes above the Rogue, launching a HUGE Candy Beam at it.

The Rogue chuckles. " _I actually felt that a little bit._ " He glares at the Candy Beam deflecting it into Pan, who is turned into candy.

" _PAN!_ " Goku and Gohan yell.

" _Whoopsies,_ " Buu says, scratching the back of his head. " _Buu is sorry._ "

" _TURN HIM BACK, YOU BUFFOON!_ " Vegeta yells at Buu.

Buu launches a Reverse Candy Beam at Pan, but the Rogue appears in front of the Beam, deflecting it.

" _You must really like this little one,_ " It says, as it picks up Chocolate Pan.

" _STOP IT!_ " Gohan yells.

" _NO!_ " Goku yells as well.

 **The Rogue crushes it.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Five...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Hope you liked this new chapter I made!**_

 _ **I made sure to make a chapter sooner than I did last time, a lot sooner.**_

 _ **I've been improving in descriptions a lot. Please give me feedback if you can!**_


	25. Chapter 25 - The Unknown Power

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

The Rogue chuckles. " _I actually felt that a little bit._ " He glares at the Candy Beam deflecting it into Pan, who is turned into candy.

" _PAN!_ " Goku and Gohan yell.

" _Whoopsies,_ " Buu says, scratching the back of his head. " _Buu is sorry._ "

" _TURN HIM BACK, YOU BUFFOON!_ " Vegeta yells at Buu.

Buu launches a Reverse Candy Beam at Pan, but the Rogue appears in front of the Beam, deflecting it.

" _You must really like this little one,_ " It says, as it picks up Chocolate Pan.

" _STOP IT!_ " Gohan yells.

" _NO!_ " Goku yells as well.

 **The Rogue crushes it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Five**_

* * *

Everyone is silent, as the Rogue throws the remains away. " _You see what happens when you go against the Rogues? This is your fate now._ "

Gohan begins to twitch. " _You... You bastard... You... HOW COULD YOU?! YOU... HOW...?!_ " Many, many thoughts rush through his head, his breathing quickening, veins appearing in his eyes.

Frieza launches at the Rogue. " _Bow before your god, Frieza!_ " He throws a punch, causing the Rogue to move back slightly.

The Rogue laughs. " _All of you lowlifes have no chance against us. You think you all had what it takes to enter the Draconic Realm?_ " He glares, sending Frieza far back.

Goku and Vegeta clench their fists, getting angry.

A vein pops in Gohan's right eye. " _ **YOU FOOL!**_ " Gohan roars, as his aura becomes as large as a galaxy, as he slams his foot on the spacetime continuum, making a crack, as he launches at the Rogue at speeds that even Frieza could barely see.

" _GOHAN, NO!_ " Goku yells after this son. " _WE CAN BRING HER BACK! YOU'LL DIE! I'M UPSET TOO, BUT DON'T DIE!_ "

" _You reckless fool!_ " Beerus yells after him. " _Don't go charging in alone!_ " Beerus launches after Gohan, following him.

" _BEERUS, YOU IDIOT!_ " Vegeta yells after him. " _YOU'LL BOTH GET YOURSELVES KILLED!_ "

Broly and Uub follow them as well, both of them powering up.

" _Those idiots..._ " Vegeta growls. " _We're doomed._ "

Beerus roars, charging a gigantic Destruction Ball the size of an entire galaxy. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

Uub charges a Kamehameha. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 50... KAMEHAMEHA!_ "

Broly roars, launching a giant green and white blast with all of his power.

Gohan yells as he launches his strongest attack. " _ **ULTIMATE MASEN-KAMEHAMEHA!**_ " He launches it at the Rogue. Both of the attacks hit the Rogue at the same time, making a MASSIVE explosion that is almost the size of an entire universe.

When the smoke clears, the Rogue is standing there, a burn on his chest. "That hurt, you fool... YOU FOOL!" The Rogue swings a kick at Gohan, as it hits him so hard, that the spacetime where he was hit cracks, as Gohan vomits blood, as every bone in his body is destroyed. He is launched into Piccolo, as both of them get launched away. The Rogue then glares at Broly and Uub, knocking them away as well.

" _Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, " _stay here. I'm going to go help them._ " He didn't wait for his answer, as Vegeta launches over at Gohan and Piccolo.

Buu launches at the Rogue. " _BUU ANGRY! BUU BEAT BADDIE!_ " Buu launches a Majin Kamehameha at the Rogue, getting bigger.

The Rogue's eyes glow red. " _YOU ALL HAVE PISSED ME OFF! THAT HURT!_ " He glares at Buu, as Buu is EXPLODED back, exploding into a million pieces.

" _Buu, are you okay?!_ " Goku yells at his remnants, as they begin to form back together. " _Buu is okay! Buu is hurt!_ "

Adia hovers next to Goku. " _Our best option at this point is for you and Vegeta to fuse into one being._ "

Vegeta flies back, carrying Gohan and Piccolo. " _Tch... These two are a big pain!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Adia says to him, " _you and Goku need to fuse. I don't care how you do it!_ "

Vegeta growls at her. " _Silence, woman! I said I'd never fuse with Kakarot again!_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I mean, you said we'd become Vegito for the final time, not Gogeta._ "

Vegeta's shoulders slack. " _Grrr... Why don't you fuse with that woman?!_ "

" _No way in Chaos!_ " Adia yells, " _I am not fusing! I support!_ "

Vegeta glares at Goku. " _I hate you._ " Both of them stand side by side one another.

" _Vegeta, the Fusion Dance or Potara won't be able to work with these forms anymore,_ " Goku explains, " _they are too strong._ "

" _Then what do we use, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks.

" _I'm a Grand Priest,_ " Goku replies, " _I think I have an idea._ "

Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, heavily concentrating. " _Come on... Come on..._ "

 **Their bodies attract to one another, as they fuse into one being.**

 **PILLARS OF DARK AND LIGHT ENERGY SHOOT OUT FROM ALL OF THE NEARBY MULTIVERSES. RIPS IN THE OMNIVERSE BEGIN TO APPEAR EVERYWHERE AROUND THEM.**

 **THE POWERS OF SUPER SAIYAN X AND ULTRA INSTINCT STAGE 3 REVOLVE AROUND EACH OTHER LIKE YIN AND YANG, AS THEY DRAW TOWARD EACH OTHER, TURNING INTO ONE.**

Silence...

The unnamed fusion looks up. " ** _So this is what is beyond... The power of both of these forms..._** "

Adia looks up, her eyes widening, her hands shaking. " _This can't be... This power... It's... Wow..._ "

The Rogue clenches its fists, as for the first time in its life, it feels fear.

Goku and Vegeta's new fusion looks up at the Rogue. " ** _I am neither Gogeta nor Vegito..._** "

Piccolo looks up, his eyes widening. " _What...?_ "

" _ **I am... GOGITO,**_ " Gogito, the third, most powerful fusion of the three of them says.

" _DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!_ " The Rogue yells as a giant white aura surrounds it. " _I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!_ "

The Rogue opens its wings, as it launches at Gogito at devastating speeds, as it launches a gigantic blast at Gogito with enough power to destroy quadrillions of multiverses.

Gogito chuckles. " _ **My power is far above yours...**_ " Gogito appears in front of the Rogue, simply punching its chest, launching it through a quarter of the Draconic realm, as it destroys many multiverses in its way.

" _ **Alright,**_ " Gogito smiles, " _ **time to dispose of the rest of them.**_ " He launches into the multiverse, as he sees about eight universes. This multiverse certainly was smaller than theirs.

He sees two Rogues flying toward him, both launching a blast, but Gogito simply deflects them into two of the universes, causing them to explode. He then launches a gigantic blast at them, vaporizing the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Dhondarr's Palace**_

* * *

A Rogue enters the palace. " _King Dhondarr. We have an issue._ "

Dhondarr looks up, growling. " _ **What is it this time? More issues?**_ "

The Rogue bows down. " _Two of the threats have merged and destroyed about three of our Rogues. They have also destroyed two of our universes, sir._ "

Dhondarr gets up, as he grabs a large red glowing sword, streaks of red going across his arm. " _ **Fine... I will do this myself... Get ready...**_ "

He roars, as soundwaves go throughout the multiverse. " _ **COME FORTH, ROGUES! SQUADS!**_ "

Seconds later, there are many different colored pillars of light and about nine Rogues appear in front of Dhondarr. Thousands of other squads are teleported in as well, similar to the Eradication Squads, all of them bowing.

" _ **Follow me, and we will destroy this fool!**_ " Dhondarr roars, as the roof of the palace, opens. Everyone flies out, heading toward Gogito.

* * *

Gogito hears a loud soundwave, " _ **COME FORTH, ROGUES! SQUADS!**_ "

" _ **Good Zeno or whoever is the ruler of this multiverse!**_ " Gogito yells. " _ **That was loud, dangit!**_ "

Gogito all of a sudden senses a whole lot of energies coming toward him, big and small. First comes Dhondarr, then the Rogues, then the Squads.

Gogito looks at them. " _ **Are you weaklings here to get destroyed by me, too?**_ "

Dhondarr spins his sword, as he points it toward Gogito. " _ **Leave. Now.**_ "

Gogito smirks. " _ **Oooh! You spun your sword! I'm so intimidated.**_ "

Bulging veins appear on Dhondarr's head. " _ **Fine... Have it your way... ATTACK!**_ "

All of the Squads and Rogues launch at Gogito. The Squads fire their weapons and swing their melee at him, but it does absolutely nothing to faze him. The Rogues launch a simultaneous blast to get Gogito, but he roars, as he smacks the blast toward the Squads, who are all vaporized from the explosion of it.

Gogito charges a blast. He gets into the Final Flash position, then the Galick Gun, then the Kamehameha, combining the three of them. " _ **SUPER FINAL GALICK KA... ME... HA... ME...**_ "

All of the Rogues glare at Gogito, launching a huge burst of wind that is causing big rips in the multiverses, but Gogito fires his attack. " _ **HAAAA!**_ "

The Rogues are hit by it, as they are killed. The glows fade from their body and eyes, as they float in space, lifeless.

Dhondarr roars, launching himself at Gogito at insane speeds, bringing his sword down at him, at which Gogito dodges. " _ **You almost got me there! Jeez!**_ "

He continues to barrage Gogito with his sword, each swing causing small rips in the Omniverse. " _ **GRAHHH!**_ "

Gogito ducks and uppercuts Dhondarr in the face, then he jumps up, kicking him away. " _ **Hah! That all?**_ "

Dhondarr growls then he laughs. " _ **Not even close.**_ " He taps his sword on the spacetime continuum, as all of the Rogues' bodies come toward him, merging with him. " _ **I would have been a bit stronger if I had all twelve of the Rogues, but this will do...**_ "

His power would increase by tenfold, as he roars, he and his entire multiverse gain a blue UI-like aura from the insane power.

All of Gogito's allies then fly over, Adia, Gohan, Piccolo, Buu, Uub, Beerus, Broly, and Frieza.

" _Dad, Adia saved me and Pan!_ " Gohan says, smiling, as Pan follows him.

Gogito smiles. " ** _We are Gogito, not Goku._** "

Buu's smile fades. " _I turn Pan back from candy!_ "

Adia hovers up to Gogito. " _How are you even able to hold that fusion? Isn't it extremely difficult?_ "

Gogito shrugs. " _ **I just used the same technique that Dakaishin used when fusing with the angels. It is pretty hard to hold. Pretty cool, ain't it?**_ "

Goten and Trunks then fly over, looking injured and bruised up.

Adia flies over to them. " _You both look injured. I'll heal you._ "

Just then, Dhondarr roars again, as shockwaves travel far. Everyone but Gogito is sent back a little, as they cover themselves.

" _ **Ready or not,**_ " Gogito yells, smirking, " _ **here I come, Dhondarr!**_ " He teleports above Dhondarr, as they both throw a punch at each other. The punches clash, causing a ripple throughout part of the Omniverse.

* * *

 _ **THE PALACE**_

* * *

Two of the Orders who attempted to chase down the fighters fly toward the complete opposite side of the Omniverse from the Path to Chaos.

In an hour, they finally reach the very end of the path, going toward the Founder's Palace. They enter the palace and go up to a throne, kneeling.

The Founder opens his eyes, as they emit a warm, friendly glow. He'd be a pure white humanoid figure, the being made out of light and dark, as the laws of the Omniverse are said to originate from this being.

" _Hmmm...?_ " The Founder says, " _Hello, my children. What brings you forth within my palace today?_ "

Both of the Orders look up and say the same words simultaneously. " ** _My lord, we came to report that twelve beings have illegally entered the Path to Chaos._** "

The Founder nods slowly. " _Alright. Would you please inform me of their multiverse number and names...?_ "

" ** _Their multiverse number is 1299184009. Their names are Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Buu, Beerus, Broly, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, and Frieza,_** " they both say.

" _Hmmm..._ " The Founder scratches his chin. " _Their multiverse is relatively young out of the 19.3 duocentillion multiverses... It is impressive for one to be able to enter that unsafe path._ "

" ** _Sir-... May I address you by your name, my lord?_** " One of the orders ask.

The Founder gently nods. " _You may do so, my child._ "

" _ **Lord Ahton,**_ " The Order addresses, " _ **I would like to ask a question if I may. Why have you made the Path to Chaos illegal in the first place, sir?**_ "

The Founder/Ahton closes his eyes. " _I promised to you that one day I'd explain this... Very well. I ordered for the Path to Chaos to be forbidden in order to protect the others from my brother, Chaos..._ "

* * *

Gogito skids back, as Dhondarr launches at him, swinging his sword. Gogito dodges it, but it grazes his skin, as it stings HEAVILY. " _ **Ouch!**_ "

Dhondarr follows it with a heavy punch to his face, launching Gogito back a bit. " _ **Tchh! Dang it!**_ "

Gogito roars, as he begins to charge his most powerful attack. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!**_ "

Dhondarr yells, going one hundred percent, as he brings his sword up, arcs of different colored electricity running through it, as he charges it.

Gogito yells as loud as he can, his mysterious new transformation increasing in power, as he begins to focus all of his energy into his fist. He loses his transformation, as his fist can barely hold all of his power.

Dhondarr brings his sword down. " _ **BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD! THIS IS THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!**_ " A huge arc of energy rips through space as it comes after Gogito.

Gogito swings his fist. " _ **MEGA 100X DRAGON FIST!**_ " He swings it as a giant white dragon comes out of it.

Both of the attacks collide, but the Dragon Fist easily overpowers it and consumes Dhondarr. There is a gigantic explosion, wiping out part of the Draconic Realm.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Twenty-Six...**_

* * *

 _ **Hope ya'll liked this new chapter! I introduced a few new things that will be important later on in the story.**_

 _ **I will see you soon!**_

 _ **~Scruffy**_


	26. Chapter 26 - In With The Old

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Gogito skids back, as Dhondarr launches at him, swinging his sword. Gogito dodges it, but it grazes his skin, as it stings HEAVILY. " _ **Ouch!**_ "

Dhondarr follows it with a heavy punch to his face, launching Gogito back a bit. " _ **Tchh! Dang it!**_ "

Gogito roars, as he begins to charge his most powerful attack. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!**_ "

Dhondarr yells, going one hundred percent, as he brings his sword up, arcs of different colored electricity running through it, as he charges it.

Gogito yells as loud as he can, his mysterious new transformation increasing in power, as he begins to focus all of his energy into his fist. He loses his transformation, as his fist can barely hold all of his power.

Dhondarr brings his sword down. " _ **BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD! THIS IS THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!**_ " A huge arc of energy rips through space as it comes after Gogito.

Gogito swings his fist. " _ **MEGA 100X DRAGON FIST!**_ " He swings it as a giant white dragon comes out of it.

Both of the attacks collide, but the Dragon Fist easily overpowers it and consumes Dhondarr. There is a gigantic explosion, wiping out part of the Draconic Realm.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six_**

* * *

A massive ripple goes through part of the Omniverse, rattling quintillions of multiverses, causing cracks in the Spacetime continuum.

All six of the Orders sensed this, and three of them immediately gathered at the gate to the Path to Chaos, ready to head to the Draconic Realm, two others going to notify the Founder of the outburst in energy.

Gogito had won the clash between him and Dhondarr, as the Dragon Fist consumes Dhondarr, almost killing him. The Rogues were no more after trillions of years since they formed.

He defuses back into Goku and Vegeta, as they both pant heavily, nearly out of energy.

" _What... What kind of power was that, Kakarot?_ " Vegeta asks. " _I'm pretty sure that was neither Ultra Instinct Stage 3 or Super Saiyan X._ "

" _It was even stronger,_ " Goku replies, " _but what was it...?_ "

When the smoke clears, Dhondarr is floating there, looking very injured. He looks up, as he growls. " _ **You fool... You... you won't defeat me...**_ "

Dhondarr roars, launching at Goku and Vegeta, as he punches them both in the face with extreme force, launching them far away, but Gohan and Piccolo catch them with difficulty.

" _Let's take him down, Gohan,_ " Piccolo says, as he roars, entering his Divine Namekian form, as a pillar of light shoots from him.

Gohan roars as well, going into Super Saiyan White, a fire-like aura surrounding him, his hair a bit brighter than before.

" _He's broken his limits,_ " Vegeta says, " _he entered a state I wasn't able to before... Some sort of evolved Super Saiyan White form. He unlocked it in rage when Pan was turned into candy and crushed._ "

" _How did he get it and not you..?_ " Goku asks him, puzzled.

Vegeta shakes his head. " _I have no idea, but it pisses me off that I didn't get it before. Your son has insane potential that he never bothered to tap into... He was able to tap into that newly evolved state so easily!_ " He clenches his fists, grunting a bit.

Gohan and Piccolo roar, as they launch at Dhondarr side by side, barraging him with attacks simultaneously.

" _He may even surpass you one day, Vegeta-san!_ " Uub says, smiling widely.

Vegeta glares at Uub. " _That is nonsense! There is no way that a low-class Sa-... Dang it... Old habits are getting to me again..._ "

Goku and Uub laugh, as they go back to watching Dhondarr getting pummeled by Gohan and Piccolo.

" _I must say... I did not expect the Rogues to be so powerful,_ " Frieza says, " _but of course, nobody is stronger than me..._ "

" _Quit your B.S, Frieza!_ " Beerus yells at him. " _you know very well that it beat your sorry butt!_ "

Frieza sighs. " _Enough of that, Beerus. I can very well destroy you easily due to my being far beyond your strength._ "

Beerus's eye twitches, as he gets angry. " _WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FOOL?! I AM A DESTROYER, NOT YOU!_ "

Frieza chuckles. " _Watch your tongue, 'Lord' Beerus._ "

Beerus gains a purple aura, sparks appearing around him. " _That's it, I'm going to kill him!_ "

Uub chops the back of Beerus's neck, knocking him out, as his purple aura dissipates.

Frieza laughs at Beerus's easy defeat, but Uub punches him in the face, launching him back. " _Will you quit it, please?!_ "

Gohan and Piccolo kick Dhondarr downward, as they both charge their signature attacks.

" _ **ULTIMATE MASENKO!**_ " Gohan yells as he fires it toward Dhondarr, the beam increasing in size.

" _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**_ " Piccolo yells, as he points his fingers at Dhondarr, multiple Special Beam Cannons coming out of his fingers, all of them spreading outward then going toward Dhondarr.

Both of the attacks combine into one, as it hits Dhondarr, critically injuring him, making a huge explosion.

Uub and Buu appear in above Dhondarr, both launching a Majin Kamehameha at Dhondarr, launching him toward Beerus.

Beerus wakes up, rubbing the back of his neck. " _Mmm... What happened? Did we succeed...?_ "

" _BEERUS! DANG IT, HELP ME DESTROY HIM!_ " Vegeta yells at him, teleporting next to Beerus.

Beerus immediately turns toward Dhondarr. "We can destroy him. He is weakened!" Beerus and Vegeta hold out their hand, both uttering the words, " _ **FULL POWER HAKAI.**_ "

There is a very bright purple flash, as it could be seen from very far away. Dhondarr begins to disintegrate, as he is finally no more.

" _Beaten at the hands of the Destroyers of Universe Seven,_ " Beerus says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists like they were good old friends.

Pan smiles widely, jumping up. " _We did it! We beat the Rogues! They are no more!_ "

Goten and Trunks fly over to Goku and Vegeta to check up on them, both of them seeming very relieved.

Goten goes over to Goku. " _Hey, dad! Are you alright? Was the fusion too much?_ "

Goku pants heavily, unable to stand up. " _It was difficult to hold the fusion with my Grand priest powers. Imagine how hard it was for Dakaishin to hold the fusion with the angels..._ "

Trunks goes up to Vegeta. " _How did the fusion go, dad? Are you hurt?_ "

Vegeta sighs heavily. " _Bad. Of course, Kakarot wanted me to fuse with him, like always... It's hopeless to argue with that fool..._ " He smirks slightly.

Beerus glares at Adia. " _So you told us earlier in the Pod that the Rogues were the bottom. Bottom of the chain my butt!_ "

Adia groans loudly, turning away from him. " _Okay, whatever. They were not so at the bottom of the chain. They were the most well-known gang out there. There are maybe a few above them._ "

Suddenly, everyone senses some familiar energies, about three of them.

" _Oh no!_ " Adia yells, panicking. " _I forgot that the Orders would try and get us!_ "

Three Orders fly toward them, each of them holding a large staff. " _ **You have violated the laws of time, Son Goku the Saiyan, Vegeta the Saiyan, Piccolo the Namekian, Son Gohan the Saiyan, Pan the Saiyan, Buu the Majin, Beerus the God of Destruction, Frieza the Acrosian, Uub the human, Adia the Grand Priestess, Trunks the Saiyan, Son Goten the Saiyan. You are under arrest,**_ " they all say simultaneously.

All of the fighters move backward, back to back with one another, as everyone goes into their maximum powers.

Goku roars, combining Super Saiyan White with Ultra Instinct Stage 3, sparkles coming off of him. He wasn't anywhere near Gogito right now. Everybody had no choice but to defend themselves.

The three Orders surround them, readying their staffs. " _ **Surrender now. You have no chance against us.**_ "

For a moment, everybody was still, the Orders daring them to move. They did not want to get arrested.

Goku goes up to one, powering down. " _Please, put down your weapons. We just destroyed the Rogues. We defeated Dhondarr together._ "

The Order looks down at Goku. " _ **I remember you, Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009. We previously engaged in a battle near the Central. With your level of power, it is not possible to take down the Rogues.**_ "

Adia's glances at the Order. " _Oh, so it's the one that Goku fought._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Ohhh yeah! I remember you. Vegeta and I performed fusion and easily took down the Rogues, then we fought Dhondarr, and the others finished him off._ "

The Order looks at the other two. " ** _.noituac htiw deecorP .5794293# esrevitlum etagitsevnI_** " The other two Orders fly off toward where the Rogues once lived, as the Order looks back down at Goku. " _ **If you are lying,** ** _multiverse #1299184009 will be erased without hesitation as punishment._**_ "

Most of the fighters gasp when the Order said that. They were now really nervous.

Goku nods his head. " _Yeah, I promise that I'm not lying. That's not really my thing._ "

Adia moves toward the Order, looking up at it. " _I saw it with my own eyes, sir. Their fusion was easily able to take down all twelve of the Rogues, which are on the level of an Order._ "

The Order moves its attention to Adia. " _ **Adia, Grand Priestess of Multiverse #1293817389, known for breaking multiple time laws in the past. You are on your last chance before the erasure of your multiverse. You will receive the same punishment as Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009 if you are lying.**_ "

Adia gulps, sweating a lot. " _Y-yes, sir. I promise that I am not lying._ "

Minutes later, the two Orders fly back, as the Orders gather around each other, exchanging information. They continue to speak for a few minutes, then they break their circle, facing toward the fighters.

" _ **We have confirmed that multiverse #3924975 is no longer populated. We will excuse all of multiverse #1299184009 will indeed be safe from erasure,**_ " the Order says to them.

Goku raises his eyebrows. " _What about Adia's multiverse? Is she going to be fine?_ "

The Order looks down at Adia. " _ **After speaking with the other Orders, we have made our decision. Adia of** **multiverse #1299184009 has been given far too many chances, and her multiverse will be annihilated as punishment.**_ "

Goku's heart immediately skips a beat, his fists clenching and shaking. " _No... You can't! You can't do this! Why her? Why her entire multiverse?!_ "

Adia moves past him, going toward the Orders. " _Do it. Make it quick._ "

Goku flies up to the Order in the front, which is the one who he fought with earlier. " _Don't, please! She helped us beat the Rogues. Why do you all decide to erase her now?!_ "

The Order blinks, and Goku is moved to the side. " _ **Do not interfere in the erasure. These are the consequences.**_ " It raises its staff, as it begins to glow brightly.

" _Son Goku,_ " Adia says, as he glances at Goku, her expression blank. Her lower body begins to disappear.

" _Adia... You're our friend! I... will find a way to bring you back! Somehow!_ " Goku promises, his fists shaking.

Adia smirks. " _Farewell, Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009. Even though I met you all not long ago, it was fun._ " She flickers, as she vanishes, being erased from all of the existence along with her multiverse.

There is silence... Goku looks down, closing his eyes. " _I will bring you back, Adia. You're our friend._ "

The Order looks back at Goku. " _ **All of you are pardoned. Once you leave the Path, you will not enter it, otherwise, you will face the same punishment as Adia of multiverse #1299184009.**_ "

Goku feels a rush of anger, but he manages to suppress it. " _I... understand..._ "

" _We lost our support medic,_ " Uub says, " _that could be very bad for us..._ "

Goku sighs, turning around, trying to stay positive. " _We can do this, guys. We are all extremely powerful. We beat the Rogues!_ "

" _More like you did all the dirty work,_ " Beerus says, " _after all, you both are capable of fusing just like that_." He snaps to prove his point about it.

Goku gets an idea from that statement. " _Then why don't more of you fuse? The only fusions we have are Gogito and Gotenks. Why not have more?_ "

Piccolo's face scrunches up at that idea. " _Who'd I fuse with? Gohan?_ " He jokes.

" _Yeah, sure!_ " Goku nods, not noticing the joke. " _You two would make a very powerful fusion!_ "

Gohan shudders. " _That'd be really weird... fusing with Piccolo? Fat chance._ "

" _Would you still think it were weird if we were in a desperate situation?_ " Vegeta asks him. " _Honestly, it'd increase our chances of survival._ "

Goku laughs, thinking of a name. " _Maybe your fusion name could be Gohacolo or Pichan!_ "

The Orders were talking a bit more during their discussion. The third Order looks down at the fighters and creates some sort of keycard sort of thing in midair in front of them. " _ **We have decided to reward you for defeating the Rogues, who were a huge problem for us in the past. You will be granted a multiversal pass, meaning you will be able to freely travel through different multiverses with our full permission.**_ "

The Orders then take off, flying away from the fighters, toward the beginning of the path, leaving the Fighters alone.

Goku walks up to the pass, as he picks it up. As soon as he touches it, an infinity symbol appears on his arms, probably as proof of his pass. He then looks at his friends, very excited. " _Who's ready to go up the path some more?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Let's go kick some butt._ "

Buu smiles widely. " _Okay! Buu will beat more baddies!_ "

All of the other fighters seem ready to continue, as Goku looks ahead, seeing a dark path ahead of them.

* * *

 ** _Multiverse #1299184009; Zeno's Palace [The main multiverse of Dragon Ball]_**

* * *

The Zenos continue to play their games, continuing to grow bored, as they look around, curious to where Goku went.

" _Do you know where Goku went?_ " Zeno asks, confused to why he is gone for so long.

" _I have no idea,_ " Future Zeno asks right as he wins the game with present Zeno.

The doors to the palace glow, as they explode open, cracking the floor, as a hooded humanoid figure walks in, bearing the same Omni symbols that the Zenos have on their chest.

Zeno's guards rush at the figure, attacking him, but they are turned into dust, as it is absorbed by the being.

The Zenos stand up, confused. " _Huh? Who is that? Let's erase him._ " The Zenos raise their hands, as the figure begins to flicker, as they close their hands. The figure is somehow not erased, as he glares at the Zenos, sending them crashing through the wall. " _ **Rubbish... Come on... These guys are so weak... They are supposed 'Omni' Kings as well, and they aren't even Omnipotent...**_ "

* * *

Giant dark energy pillars shoot out from all over the multiverse, as the cosmos flashes, electricity going everywhere.

Whis would be very nervous. " _This is bad... The Lord Zenos are in rage... I have to see what is going on...!_ "

* * *

" _Lord Champa, please remain calm!_ " Vados says as she is using her full power to try and keep the universe from imploding.

Champa is panicking, running around. " _WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE GONNA DIE!_ "

* * *

Toppo, the God of Destruction, Jiren, Dyspo, and the rest of the Pride Troopers stand side by side, watching the chaos unfold.

" _This is bad, Jiren,_ " Toppo says, sweating a lot, " _this could be the end of us all._ "

Jiren looks up at the sky, then growls a bit. " _Marcarita, take us to the Omni King's palace._ "

The angel at this point had no choice but to comply at this point, as she taps her staff, as she, Toppo, Jiren, and Dyspo are sent to the Omni King's palace.

* * *

The unknown figure levitates the Zenos up, as he closes his fists, disintegrating the "Omni" Kings. What is left behind are two orbs with insane power. The figure grabs both of them, storing them in a pocket dimension. " ** _Two in one. Good. The boss will be pleased..._** "

Just then, all of the eighteen angels of this multiverse appear, aiming their staffs toward the unknown figure.

" _You will kindly leave Zeno-sama alone!_ " Whis says, angered by how easily the Zenos was defeated.

The figure laughs, as he takes off his hood. " _It's quite pleasing to take all of you down a second time, isn't it..._ "

Vados widens her eyes, shaking. " _That's... No... But you're dead!_ "

The figure turns around, and it is... Abysus... the same one who absorbed Whis into his staff, the same one who almost killed Beerus and destroyed Earth. The one who fought Goku and Jiren's fusion all of those years ago.

" _Can't this idiot just leave us alone?!_ " Dyspo yells, annoyed and angered at Abysus.

" _ **I made a deal with my new master in the deepest pits of the Path to Chaos, and I have returned more powerful than ever,**_ " Abysus says, laughing loudly.

" _You won't win this time! I am much stronger than before!_ " Dyspo yells, launching at Abysus, swinging a kick at him, but Abysus catches it, crushing his leg. "GAHHH!"

" _DYSPO! NO!_ " Toppo yells after his friend, but it is too late.

" _ **I also am not as merciful as I was before,**_ " Abysus says, as he grabs Dyspo, slicing his hand through him, cutting him in half.

Jiren's eyes widen. " _Dyspo... Tch... Dang it!_ "

Toppo and Jiren go into their full powers launching at Abysus, but they are both blasted to the side by another figure at the door.

Omesus looks up. " _ **You're too soft on them, Abysus... We don't have time to mess around with these weaklings. We have to follow the master's orders.**_ "

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Seven...**_

* * *

 _ **Surprise, surprise! Old enemies are back once again, and this time they aren't playing around as they did before.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The last section was a teaser for the final arc of Dragon Ball Aftermath: The Sequel. It will be incredibly exciting, (and also sad...).**_

 _ **R.I.P Adia and Dyspo. You will be missed.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	27. Chapter 27 - The Uprising

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

The figure turns around, and it is... Abysus... the same one who absorbed Whis into his staff, the same one who almost killed Beerus and destroyed Earth. The one who fought Goku and Jiren's fusion all of those years ago.

" _Can't this idiot just leave us alone?!_ " Dyspo yells, annoyed and angered at Abysus.

" _ **I made a deal with my new master in the deepest pits of the Path to Chaos, and I have returned more powerful than ever,**_ " Abysus says, laughing loudly.

" _You won't win this time! I am much stronger than before!_ " Dyspo yells, launching at Abysus, swinging a kick at him, but Abysus catches it, crushing his leg. "GAHHH!"

" _DYSPO! NO!_ " Toppo yells after his friend, but it is too late.

" _ **I also am not as merciful as I was before,**_ " Abysus says, as he grabs Dyspo, slicing his hand through him, cutting him in half.

Jiren's eyes widen. " _Dyspo... Tch... Dang it!_ "

Toppo and Jiren go into their full powers launching at Abysus, but they are both blasted to the side by another figure at the door.

Omesus looks up. " _ **You're too soft on them, Abysus... We don't have time to mess around with these weaklings. We have to follow the master's orders.**_ "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

* * *

Omesus walks up to Abysus, following him are Zateus and Arysus, who were also resurrected by their "boss".

" _ **I don't have any more interest in conquering this multiverse, so I will gladly destroy it all when we're done,**_ " Zateus says, smirking. The Omni symbols glow on his chest, as he readies his power.

Abysus stops him from doing anything. " _ **Patience, father. Remember the mission. We have work to do.**_ "

" _ **I am much more powerful, and I have improved my summoning ability...**_ " Arysus says, eager to test what he can do.

Abysus steps up, looking down at all of the angels, Gods of Destruction, and the other fighters, as a funnel forms around him, becoming bigger than many multiverses. " _ **IN THE NAME OF CHAOS, WE HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON THE OMNIVERSE! THIS IS THE RETURN OF OUR LORD. THE ORDERS, AND EVEN THE FOUNDER HIMSELF WILL BOW DOWN TO CHAOS! THE BATTLE WILL SHAKE INFINITY ITSELF! THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE CENTRAL IN ONE EARTH MONTH!**_ "

The announcement would be able to be heard throughout most of the Omniverse, as Abysus collapses, unconscious from using all of his energy.

Zateus picks up Abysus, as he snaps, teleporting him to an unknown location. " _ **Well done... You heard the announcement... The battle will begin... in one Earth month... Chaos will rise again...**_ "

The other three of them teleport away out of the multiverse, far, far away from anywhere else.

Immediately, three angels run to the two Zenos' remains. Their powers have been taken away from them.

" _This is bad,_ " Whis says, " _a multiverse must have an Omni King, and this means..._ "

The cosmos begins to flash, as more pillars of dark energy begin to burst out from all of the universes, on every planet. Zeno's palace begins to crumble, as most of the angels immediately go into their maximum power, launching at their respective universes to save as many lifeforms as possible.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

* * *

Whis immediately arrives, hurrying to save everyone. The cosmic is beginning to heat up, as electricity goes through it, starting to rip the multiverse into shreds.

Master Roshi at his house looks up at the sky. " _Goku... What's going on...?_ "

Krillin, Tien, Androids 17 and 18, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu fly through the sky at full speed, as Whis appears with Master Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. " _Come here, quick! NOW!_ "

They grab ahold of Whis and they all flash out of the universe at extreme speeds, as all of the angels go into an extra large pod, which was previously used by Goku, as most of them have to send the survivors into a pocket dimension to save them.

The pod takes off at full speed, as the multiverse, heats up intensely, ripping into dust, and eventually nothing. The multiverse that they'd live with all of their lives just vanished just like that.

Whis focuses on some multiverses around them and notices that most of them are also being destroyed, and pods flying out of them. Whis has good sight, so he can see it from a distance.

Bulma blinks, looking around quickly. " _Wh-What just happened?! Where am I?! You guys are so dang fast!_ "

Krillin looks down at what used to be their multiverse. " _Our home is gone... Everyone... most of them are dead... Our friends... Our-... WAIT... WHERE'S MARRON?! MARRON!_ "

Master Roshi places a hand on his shoulder. " _I'm sorry... Krillin... Even Whis couldn't save all of them in time..._ "

There is dead silence for a little while. Everybody would feel complete sadness.

* * *

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

* * *

The Founder looks up, as he hears the announcement clearly. " _So the time has come... This will be an intense war I can sense..._ "

All six of the Orders gather up at the Founder's palace, all of them bowing down.

The Founder looks down at them, as he waves his hand, tripling their amount, making it eighteen Orders in total. " _Please go and stop the ones known as Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. I am counting on you. I am quite surprised that they are somehow the only variations of themselves..._ "

All of the Orders fly off, splitting into three groups of six, each heading in different directions from one another. This was the beginning of the preparations of the war.

* * *

 _ **The Draconic Realm**_

* * *

All of the fighters can only make out parts of the announcement, as they all look at each other, confused, and also nervous.

" _This is bad,_ " Broly says, " _war? Chaos? What is going on over there?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Goku says, looking up, as the announcement finishes. " _I have a bad feeling... That voice sounds familiar. We may need to end our trip down the path soon._ "

All of a sudden, three beings flash by them, heading toward the end of the path, startling the fighters.

" _STOP THEM! THEY MAY BE BEHIND THIS!_ " Vegeta yells as all of the fighters then begin to follow the three quick beings.

Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct Omen, as he catches up to the beings quickly. " _Who are you?! Your energies are familiar!_ "

Abysus looks back, his hood on. " ** _What the- SON GOKU?! WHAT THE HECK?!_** " He aims a blast, launching it at Goku at extreme speeds, as it knocks Goku back into Buu, who catches him.

" _Who is that, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta says, ready to take off, as he transforms into Ultra Instinct Omen as well.

" _I couldn't figure it out,_ " Goku says, " _but I have a bad feeling we have met them before._ "

Omesus vanishes in front of Vegeta, bringing back his fist. His fist gets surrounded by some sort of energy.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _You... That's impossible..._ "

Omesus swings the punch right into Vegeta's gut, causing him to cough up a good amount of blood. Vegeta is launched very far away, as Omesus, Zateus, and Abysus take off down the path at full speed, losing the fighters.

Vegeta gets up, holding his gut. " _Impossible... Was that...? Grh..._ "

Goku and Broly fly over, helping Vegeta up. Goku looks down and sees some sort of black symbol. It is a circle with two sideways V's, each facing away from each other. " _Uhm... Vegeta...?_ "

Buu flies over, looking at the symbol on Vegeta's chest. " _Buu is confused. What that?_ " Buu places a hand on it, trying to remove it, but it does not work one bit.

" _Tch, dang it,_ " Vegeta says, " _what is that? I feel something cold on my chest. I don't feel any different..._ "

" _Who was that person, Vegeta?_ " Goku asks him. " _You seemed to have recognized them._ "

Vegeta looks up with a deadly serious expression. " _They're back. Those idiots..._ "

Gohan goes up to him, an eyebrow raised. " _Who, Vegeta? Who's back?_ "

Vegeta growls, holding his chest. " _Omesus is back again, and he's not alone. I can sense they are much more powerful than before._ "

Most of the fighters gasp. " _Vegeta-san,_ " Uub says, " _how would he be back? We destroyed his essence completely during the fight on Earth._ "

Vegeta shakes his head slowly. " _I don't know, dang it! I'll be fine. I feel nothing different except for this cold feeling on my chest._ "

Goku sighs, still a bit concerned. " _Alright. Just let us know if something else happens._ " He turns toward the entire team. "Alright. We need to get back to the Cent-" All of the fighters hear a sound and look to see one very large pod with the label of #1299184009 on it, which are the fighters' multiverse number.

Broly flies up, looking at the pod. " _What's going on? Why are they here?!_ "

The pod slows to a stop, as it immediately opens, Whis coming out. " _Thank goodness you're here! Our multiverse was completely destroyed!_ "

" _WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Goku and Vegeta yell, both of them sweating like crazy.

Uub buries his head in his hands. " _No... My village... everyone... Why...?_ "

" _HERCULE! NOOO!_ " Buu yells, beginning to cry.

Whis sighs, looking down. " _I doubt it will be gone permanently. I'm sure everybody will get their closest ones back._ "

All of the fighters go into the pod to rest for a bit, as all of the angels get out to let them, releasing the fighters from the pocket dimensions.

Bulma lands, looking at Vegeta, then she runs at him, tackling him with a hug. " _Thank goodness! You're okay!_ "

" _Wow, Bulma! You're getting old!_ " Goku says, laughing, but Bulma slaps him hard. " _Owww! Hey!_ "

" _Will you just shut up for once about my age?!_ " Bulma yells at him, fuming.

Goku holds out his hands, protecting himself. " _Hey, hey! Sheesh! You're still terrifying._ "

Chi-Chi walks up to Goku. " _Goku. You heard what happened, right...?_ "

Goku sighs, looking down. " _Yeah... It's awful... I never even considered that this could happen after all this time..._ "

" _Son Goku, it has been years,_ " Jiren says slowly walking up to him. " _I see you have gotten even stronger..._ "

Goku turns toward Jiren, his eyes widening. " _Jiren...? Oh! Hey! Where's Dyspo?_ "

He had unknowingly touched on a sensitive topic, as silence falls between everybody. Dyspo was previously killed by Abysus.

Jiren sighs, glancing at Toppo. Toppo nods and looks at Goku. " _Dyspo... was killed... We weren't even able to bury his body..._ "

Goku's heart sank, his shoulders slacking heavily. " _What...? No... What?! How? Who killed him?_ "

" _It was Abysus,_ " Champa says behind him, walking past him along with Vados. " _He's somehow back again for some reason, blah blah blah... Of course, he's back! He never bothers to give up!_ "

Goku is silent, thinking for a moment. " _Abysus...? Wait... Was that the guy who passed us not too long ago...? Yes, that is! Omesus was with him. Vegeta said so._ "

Champa walks up to Beerus. " _So, Beerus! How's your lazy as-... Why are you wearing that?_ "

Beerus chuckles a bit, smirking. " _Well, Champa... I am far stronger than you now. I trained in the Angelic Chamber._ "

Whis immediately turns around to see Beerus. " _Beerus-sama...? You trained in there...?_ "

Beerus glances at Whis. " _I have surpassed even the Omni King, Whis. I have finally surpassed my teacher._ "

Whis smiles, as he wipes a tear from one of his eyes. " _I'm proud of you, Beerus._ "

Beerus chuckles. " _Yeah, it's been quite a trip. Almost died like two thousand times during the latest events._ "

Champa laughs. " _Sucks to be you, Beerus! Bwahahaha!_ "

Beerus glares at his brother. " _Shut it, Champa, before I make you._ "

Champa doesn't seem to be intimidated one bit, as he smirks. " _What are you going to do 'bout it?_ "

Beerus walks up to his brother, as he grabs him by the ear, picking him up. " _Ow! Ow! Stop it, Beerus!_ "

" _My, my,_ " Vados says, " _that's enough, you two. You always are picking on one another._ "

Chi-Chi glares at Beerus and Champa, her eyes cold. " _How about you stop before I rip you both a new one?_ "

Beerus and Champa, immediately stiffen up, as they back away from each other. They'd sit down.

" _What kind of woman is that?!_ " Champa asks. " _She's frightening._ "

The large pod approaches the large gate, as it opens widely, allowing them to leave the Path to Chaos. They will probably not be able to turn back now. It goes toward the Central, then lands on a landing pad.

There'd be an uncountable number of pods next to their own on a landing pad. The pods would go off into the distance, so nobody would know how many there truly are.

Everyone comes out of the pod, including the angels, who were following them in a protective bubble to avoid being crushed by the pressure of the Path to Chaos.

Goku looks around and sees different versions of him and his friends coming out of different pods, each of them having lower or equal powers. Some of their outfits would be completely different. In one of them, he'd be a kid wearing kind of a blue gi. In another one, well, you get the idea.

Six Orders are standing in different parts of the Central, all of them watching over and protecting everyone. Goku realizes there are few Zenos and Dakaishins.

" _Son Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _earlier, Abysus came and killed the Zenos and his guards, and seemed to have taken their power. They must have been gathering as many Omni King powers as they possibly could. The reason is unknown._ "

* * *

 _ **?**_

* * *

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus arrive at the very end of the Draconic Realm. When they pass through, there is some kind of forcefield that seemingly nobody else can enter. The four of them enter a giant portal, leading them to an area slightly outside of the Omniverse itself.

When they arrive, there are energies of all different kinds everywhere, pillars of those energies constantly shooting from nowhere, not seeming too threatening. All of the dimensions here intersect, as space and time don't seem to flow here normally.

They come across a palace that looks sort of similar to the Founder's, but its design is slightly different. They enter to see a pillar of pure dark energy bigger than the rest, with some sort of ominous being inside of it.

There is a loud, booming voice that echoes through the entire realm, having an ominous, ghostly voice, its voice having some sort of backward reverb to it. " _ **Have you completed your mission, little ones?**_ "

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus bow down in front of the dark pillar, as Abysus pulls out a GIGANTIC orb that has all of the "Omni" King orbs they have all in one. " _I have, m'lord._ "

The four of their voices' power was nothing compared to the ominous being's. Every time it talked, it sent a jitter of fear up the four of them's backs.

" _ **Good,**_ " the being said, " _ **place it inside the Chaotic**_ ** _Hexahedron_** _ **...**_ "

Abysus lifts it up using telekinesis with great difficulty, as he pushes it inside of the cube. When it enters, there is a gigantic heatwave traveling through the realm.

The being laughs silently. " _ **The plan will succeed. I will see you soon again, Ahton, once we have collected all of the Zenos' powers, and I will come for your Orders next...**_ "

The being focuses its attention on Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. " ** _You four, go get some more power from the Zenos and collect the cells of the most powerful kinds of species you can find... Don't disappoint me._** "

" _Yes, sir!_ " The four of them say as they take off from the ground. They fly through the doorway, leaving the realm.

* * *

 _ **The Multiverses**_

* * *

 _ **Multiverse #1236532901 [Dragon Ball Aftermath - Chapter 7]**_

* * *

Hours later, Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus split up, going across multiverses to collect some more power.

Abysus comes across a multiverse from all of those years ago when he and those nuisances were fighting him in a beam struggle.

[ ** _THIS MULTIVERSE'S ABYSUS WILL BE REFERRED TO AS "LORD ABYSUS".]_**

Goku launches the Kamehameha at Lord Abysus, as Lord Abysus merely begins to stop it with his finger, chuckling.

Vegeta, behind him, charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, his hair going dark blue, and the beautiful aura returning to him.

 **" _FINAL_** _..._ ** _FLASH!_ "** Vegeta yells, adding his attack to the Kamehameha, making it a Final Kamehameha.

Lord Abysus shows no signs of struggle, as he continues to put on that ugly smirk, stopping it with his finger.

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger.

" _I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_ " Vegeta yells.

Then... Dakaishin appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times.

" _NNNGH!_ " Lord Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast.

" _MORE POWER!_ " Goku yells, as he, Dakaishin, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Lord Abysus groans, struggling some more. " _I AM LORD ABYSUS! I WILL NOT FAIL!_ "

The Abysus who just came here smirks. "I guess I better go help myself..."

Current Abysus teleports to this multiverse's Abysus, as he stretches out his hand, not needing to even try, as the beam is deflected far away, causing a massive explosion.

Goku, Vegeta, Dakaishin, and Jiren pant heavily. They'd be nervous, and hopeless.

" _Th...There's... two...?!_ " Vegeta says, frightened. " _Crap..._ "

Dakaishin sighs, looking down. " _And this one is even stronger, I'm afraid... It is hopeless now._ "

The current Abysus charges up a simple blast, as he launches it. All of the fighters yells, being disintegrated by the current Abysus.

Lord Abysus pants, looking at the current Abysus. " _Who are you?! How are you much stronger than me?!_ "

the current Abysus chuckles. " _I am you, but from the future in another multiverse. Join me, and we will help Chaos rise again._ "

Lord Abysus creates a Ki blade, putting it up to Abysus's neck. " _And why should I follow you?_ "

Abysus claps, as this multiverse's Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are teleported in. " _You don't really have much of a choice... It will be interesting..._ " He uses telekinesis to take four potara earrings out of Arysus's pocket. " _You four will fuse... Let's get started..._ "

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Eight...**_

* * *

 _ **Just in case you didn't get the last part, the present Abysus, the one who works under Chaos, went into a multiverse that was in the Finale of the original Dragon Ball Aftermath.**_

 _ **Lord Abysus was that multiverse's Abysus, and the current Abysus was, well... the current Abysus.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this interesting idea! It was like time traveling, but it wasn't. I made sure to keep it accurate to the original Dragon Ball Aftermath while at the same time updating its formatting.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	28. Chapter 28 - The Gathering

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Current Abysus teleports to this multiverse's Abysus, as he stretches out his hand, not needing to even try, as the beam is deflected far away, causing a massive explosion.

Goku, Vegeta, Dakaishin, and Jiren pant heavily. They'd be nervous, and hopeless.

" _Th...There's... two...?!_ " Vegeta says, frightened. " _Crap..._ "

Dakaishin sighs, looking down. " _And this one is even stronger, I'm afraid... It is hopeless now._ "

The current Abysus charges up a simple blast, as he launches it. All of the fighters yells, being disintegrated by the current Abysus.

Lord Abysus pants, looking at the current Abysus. " _Who are you?! How are you much stronger than me?!_ "

the current Abysus chuckles. " _I am you, but from the future in another multiverse. Join me, and we will help Chaos rise again._ "

Lord Abysus creates a Ki blade, putting it up to Abysus's neck. " _And why should I follow you?_ "

Abysus claps, as this multiverse's Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are teleported in. " _You don't really have much of a choice... It will be interesting..._ " He uses telekinesis to take four potara earrings out of Arysus's pocket. " _You four will fuse... Let's get started..._ "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

* * *

Lord Abysus, Lord Omesus, Lord Zateus, and Lord Arysus all four put on the earrings. They all knew what had to be done.

Their bodies draw toward one another, as a huge pillar of light shoots from the center of the fusion. The entire multiverse shakes, as Abzarus is once again born.

Abzarus opens his eyes, looking at the current Abysus. " _Shall we begin, **future** Abysus...?_"

Abysus chuckles. " _Yes, indeed... Our versions of Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are currently doing the same thing as I did. We are gathering reinforcements to increase our chances of winning the war even further than before._ "

Just then, the Lord Zeno of this multiverse teleports in front of them along with his guards, looking angry. Both of the guards launch at Abysus and Abzarus.

Abysus is about to step forward, but Abzarus puts his hand out in front of him, stopping him. " _Don't worry... I got this under control..._ "

Abzarus swings a spin kick at both of the guards, instantaneously taking them out. Their remains scattered across the cosmos. Zeno raises his hands, as the glow coming from them is red, as his eyes turn bright red.

Abzarus launches at Zeno, launching a blast, as it consumes him, launching Zeno across part of the cosmos. The entire cosmos begins to shake, as Zeno spreads his red hands at his sides, a red aura surrounding Abzarus.

" _Tch, dang it!_ " Abzarus roars, as he begins to flicker red and white. He then roars, going into Super Saiyan White, as he launches at Zeno at maximum speed, as he grabs him, launching a blast at his face, causing Zeno to be destroyed.

" _Well done, my friend,_ " Abysus says, smirking, " _I honestly didn't expect you to be able to take him out... I severely underestimated our fusion._ "

" _Enough talk,_ " Abzarus growls, " _let's leave this dump. I have no business here anymore._ "

Abysus collects Zeno's orb of power, as both of them teleport away. This multiverse begins to collapse due to the Omni King's absence.

* * *

 _ **Multiverse #**_ ** _195129168712; [Dragon Ball Aftermath - Chapter 1]_**

* * *

 **BOOM! POW! CLASH!**

Goku and Beerus were fighting against each other. They'd be exchanging different attacks, causing shockwaves.

Goku was launched to the tree, impacting on it. " _Nggh!_ " Goku said, " _Wow, Lord Beerus! You are really one tough guy to beat!_ "

Beerus chuckled at the comment. " _I haven't had an opponent quite as skilled as you, Goku._ "

" _He may even surpass the gods,_ " Whis said. " _He managed to master Ultra Instinct in just under 48 minutes, which is a form that is even hard for a God of Destruction to achieve._ "

Omesus teleports onto the planet, watching from the top of the tree, making his power insensible even to the Grand Priest. " _Hmmm... Looks like I arrived at a multiverse a bit earlier than I wanted, but I can wait... This multiverse's Abysus should arrive at their home planet soon..._ "

Later in the day, Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive at Earth, going into Bulma's home to try their dumplings. Omesus hides away from their sight, as he sees Lord Abysus entering the atmosphere of the planet, launching toward the fighters.

Omesus smirks. " _There he is... That reckless fool..._ " He watches as there is a huge explosion, destroying the entire house, causing a massive shockwave on the planet.

Whis had put up a barrier around the fighters. " _Oh no, that energy.._ " Whis said.

" _What's the problem, Whis?_ " Beerus asked, crossing his arms.

" _All of you should leave, especially you, Lord Beerus. You aren't str-_ " Whis is interrupted by the explosion.

THERE IS ANOTHER EXPLOSION, AND LORD ABYSUS APPEARS.

Luckily, the barrier is still up but cracked. It breaks, as it fades away.

" _Long time no see, Whis,_ " Lord Abysus says. He lands in front of the fighters, crossing his arms, looking down at them.

" _Lord Beerus? Whis? Who is this?_ " Goku asked.

" _Yeah... I want to know as well! Who is this individu-_ " Beerus is cut off by Omesus flying over to Lord Abysus. He lands next to him, smirking.

Lord Abysus turns toward Omesus, scrunching his eyebrows. " _You seem familiar... Who are you? Have you come here to fight me?_ "

Whis clenches his hands on his staff, becoming a bit nervous. " _Oh dear... This is bad... He's here too..._ "

Goku of this multiverse gets up, as he roars, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken x20. " _We can do this, guys! We can beat the two of them! Let's do this!_ "

Beerus launches himself forward and swings a heavy punch at Lord Abysus, but his punch is stopped in midair by an invisible force. His eyes widen, as he is confused. " _What the heck?! What kind of power..._ "

" _So you are the Hakaishin of Universe number seven...? Don't make me laugh,_ " Abysus said, landing an extremely heavy blow, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood. He then grabs his arm, throwing him into a building.

Omesus charges a large energy blast, aiming it toward the fighters, as the entire multiverse shakes from its power. " _I am going to enjoy finally killing each of you, even if it isn't in my multiverse..._ "

Lord Abysus swings a kick at Omesus, but it does nothing to phase him one bit. " _SILENCE! THESE ARE MY TARGETS, YOU FOOL!_ "

Omesus doesn't care, as he launches the gigantic blast. All of the fighters yell as they and the entire universe are consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion the size of the Big Bang, as the entire universe is destroyed.

Lord Abysus blocks it, being sent back. " _Nngh... What are you...? Are you here to kill me or help me?_ "

Omesus glances at him, smirking. " _I am Omesus. I know your name is Abysus, and your father is named Zateus. I am from a far away multiverse that is in a time many years above this one. I want you to come to join me and help us bring Chaos back._ "

Lord Abysus growls, glaring at Omesus. " _My father is dead right now. He got entirely erased by the Omni King millions of years ago._ "

Omesus raises his eyebrows, a little bit surprised. " _Really, now...? What about Arysus and your Omesus?_ "

Lord Abysus closes his eyes, shaking his head. " _Arysus is likely dead as well, and I do not know who Omesus is._ "

Omesus smirks, interested by this multiverse. " _I see... I wonder how different things were in this multiverse._ "

Lord Abysus is silent for a moment. " _So there are multiple multiverses, hm... Who exactly is Chaos?_ "

Omesus chuckles, placing a hand on Lord Abysus shoulder. " _The one that will grant us freedom. He will make things right for us..._ "

Suddenly, Dakaishin, the Grand Priest of this multiverse, teleports in, his staff pointed at Lord Abysus and Omesus. " _I'm afraid I will not let you go any further than that, Abysus and Omesus._ "

Lord Abysus and Omesus both raise a hand, charging a blast. Their blast begins to combine into one, as Dakaishin stands his ground, ready to fight against the blast for the sake of his multiverse.

The both of them launch the blast, as Dakaishin swings his staff, hitting the blast, attempting to knock it away, but it doesn't even budge, as he is immediately consumed by it, being vaporized by it. There is a massive explosion, rattling the entire cosmos.

Lord Abysus's eyes widen, mouth wide open, as his hands shake a bit. " _There's no way... How powerful are you?! What kind of training did you go through...?!_ "

Omesus laughs loudly, the laughter echoing a bit. " _It seems you don't really know me in this multiverse. I'm surprised the events happening until now haven't really changed too much. I am the original Super Saiyan God, the one who started the Saiyan race in my timeline._ "

Lord Abysus nods, as he looks around. " _We'd best escape this place. The only one standing in my way right now is the Omni King, and he could erase us at any moment._ "

He turns back toward Omesus, who is holding an orb of Zeno's power. " _Wh... when the heck did you get that?! What is this speed?!_ "

Omesus chuckles, putting away the orb of power. " _I killed your Zeno and took his power while you were talking. Let's leave before we get caught in this multiverse's collapsing._ "

He teleports himself and Lord Abysus out of this multiverse, as it begins to collapse as well from there being no Omni Kings to maintain it. The entire multiverse begins to shrink, tear, and heat itself, as there is a massive explosion.

* * *

 _ **Multiverse #**_ ** _1356914146669; [Dragon Ball Aftermath The Sequel - Chapter 5]_**

* * *

This multiverse would be in the moment when the Spirit Bomb failed against Lord Abysus, and Goku and Vegeta had to use potara fusion to become Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito.

Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito stops himself in midair, launching toward Lord Abysus again. They begin to clash punches and kicks, each impact causing a shockwave that travels through outer space.

Zateus teleports into this timeline, as he looks down at Vegito. " _Hmmm... Impressive power..._ "

" _You're still holding back,_ " Vegito notices, " _I want to fight you at full strength. You're disappointing me._ "

In response, Lord Abysus's power shoots up all the way, as he throws an earth-shattering punch at Vegito's gut, making him vomit a little blood, as he is sent far through outer space.

Lord Abysus then appears behind him, punching him into Pluto, making it explode into a million fragments. Lord Abysus continues to knock him throughout the Solar System, making him crash into planets, and even the Sun at one point.

Vegito gets up, panting a little. " _You are strong, Abysus, but you are no match for me at my full power._ ** _KAIOKEN TIMES 100!_ "**

Vegito's hair goes red as he launches toward Lord Abysus at many times the speed of light, as they both clash some more, as meteors get gravitationally attracted to their power.

Vegito flies back, as he gets in a stance. " _FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Lord Abysus launches toward Vegito, as Vegito launches the Final Kamehameha. " _HAAAAAAA! TAKE THIS!_ "

Zateus appears in front of Vegito, deflecting the blast into Earth, causing it to explode in a massive light show. There'd be a massive heatwave, causing everybody to cover their body.

There is silence for a moment. Everybody is shocked and scared of this unknown being.

Vegito looks up, shaking. " _You... I... will not.. forgive you! You... You fool!_ "

Zateus chuckles, as Vegeta is shaking, the entire universe begins to rumble. There'd be a massive increase in Vegeta's energy.

Lord Abysus backs away from Zateus, looking at him in shock. " _F-Father?! What the heck are you doing here?!_ "

Zateus smirks at him. " _I will explain to you after we take care of these nuisances._ "

" _Oh?_ " Vados says as she inches closer to Vegito, observing his power. " _That's definitely new..._ "

Vegito roars, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan God, then Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he roars, lightning appearing everywhere in the entire universe and beyond.

Vegito's hair, eyes, and eyebrows turn white, as he looks up at Zateus and Lord Abysus, giving them a look of pure hatred and a hint of sadness. " _How dare you?! You destroyed... YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME! I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!_ "

Vegito roars, launching straight at Zateus, swinging a full force punch at him, but Zateus easily dodges it, as he goes up to Vegito, flicking him, launching him across the multiverse, the velocity crushing his bones. " _Weak._ "

Zateus then aims a blast at the rest of the fighters and launches it so fast, that they don't even have time to react. There is a GIGANTIC explosion, as the entire multiverse is so easily eradicated. He made sure to not kill Lord Abysus.

Lord Abysus goes up to him. " _Where did you get so powerful, father?!_ "

Zateus chuckles, as Zeno's orb of power levitates to his hand from the other side of the multiverse. " _Follow me. We have some talking to do._ "

* * *

 _ **Multiverse #**_ ** _1283718737701; [_** ** _Dragon Ball Aftermath The Sequel - Chapter 19]_**

* * *

Arysus enters this timeline, teleporting onto Earth to where all of the action is taking place. This would be a while ago when all of their past allies and enemies were working together to win this beam struggle.

All of the Gods Of Destruction roar, going at their full power, and simultaneously yelling, " _FULL POWER HAKAI!_ " Their destruction energy goes into the blast, making it a bright purple.

The angels go into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they yell, launching a blast of pure negative energy to the blast, which turns it black and very much slows down Abzarus's blast.

"YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM, MORTALS!" Abzarus yells, using his absolute full force to try and win the beam struggle.

Dakaishin goes into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, placing a hand on Vegito's shoulder. " _You have done well, both of you. I will miss you both._ "

Vegito glances at him, his eyes widening. " _What are you going..._ "

Dakaishin begins to pour his essence into Vegito. " _Farewell. You have made me proud._ "

" _GRAND PRIEST!_ " Vegito yells, but Dakaishin's essence is poured into him. He feels newfound power and rage as he roars, as everyone begins to push back Abzarus's blast.

" _NGGH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WON'T WIN!_ " Lord Abzarus roars, as he is desperately trying to push back the blast from the fighters.

Just then, Arysus teleports next to Abzarus, as he uses some of his energy to push back the blast. At this point, there is no hope for the fighters due to Arysus being leagues above them.

The blast hits the ground, and there is a mind-boggling explosion, as all of the universes in this timeline are consumed by the blast, as the entire multiverse and many multiverses surrounding it are immediately completely destroyed by it.

There is a rip in the Omniverse where the blast landed, as Abzarus pants heavily, Arysus helping him up. Abzarus glances at Arysus, confused by his presence.

" _How... Arysus?! How are you so powerful?! How are you not in our fusion?!_ " Abzarus asks, angry, and puzzled.

Arysus sighs, turning toward Abzarus. "I don't feel the need to explain to you." He taps Abzarus on the chest, teleporting him to where Chaos is rising. Arysus flies around, collecting Zeno's orb of powers from this multiverse, and the surrounding ones that were destroyed in the explosion. " _I got twenty-four of these... Chaos-sama will be pleased..._ "

* * *

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus continue to teleport to different multiverses, collecting help from their counterparts and collecting a bunch of Zenos' orbs of power.

Some of the Orders continue to chase them across the different timelines. A bunch of Earth hours later, Arysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus meet up in one spot, ready to report back to the Path to Chaos.

Each of the four would have many different versions of themselves and their fusions following them, as they each exchange information and sometimes brag on how many Zeno orbs they got on the journey.

Just then, about four Orders teleport in, surrounding the four of them. They turn around, each charging a blast.

" _We must thank our God Chaos for lending us a bit of his power!_ " Arysus says as each of them launches a full power blast at each of the Orders. The blast pierces each of their chests, destroying their essence.

" _NOW, ABYSUS!_ " Zateus yells as Abysus spreads his hands, transferring the Orders' powers into each of them, increasing their strength even more.

Abysus looks at his hands, as his power has nearly doubled. " _I can feel the amazing power flowing through my veins... Soon we will be able to fuse again and take down all of the Orders, and maybe the Fou-_ "

Omesus slaps Abysus hard in the face. " _What are you thinking?! This isn't about us, this is about Chaos-sama!_ "

Abysus blinks twice, then he shakes his head. " _I profusely apologize, Omesus. We shall serve Chaos until the day we die._ "

* * *

 _ **The Central**_

* * *

All fourteen of the remaining Orders notice the deaths of four of their kind. A few more of them fly off to attempt to take care of the four troublemakers serving Chaos, as the remaining twelve continue to guard the Central.

Goku is talking with some alternative versions of himself and his friends. He'd be asking about their stories and how different they are from his. He'd even be making friends with his kid version with the blue gi, who claims that he has a different form above Super Saiyan 3. He probably meant either Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Four, or something else he doesn't know of.

The main Goku looks up at the sky, which is the seemingly endless amount of multiverses in the distance. " _I'm not sure what's going on, but it's making me tense._ "

* * *

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

* * *

The Founder looks up, standing up from his throne. He'd be deadly serious this time around. " _Those troublemakers destroyed quadrillions of innocent lives... I must take action, and I believe I know exactly how I'd do so..._ "

The Founder summons six of the Orders, as they all bow down to him. " _It is time for us to take action. The first thing you must do is... Mentor the interesting group of Multiverse #1299184009, and also the most powerful versions of other fighters you can find._ "

The six of the Orders look up, as we see them almost surprised for the first time. " _Sir, are you sure we should do this?_ "

The Founder nods, smiling. " _Indeed. I will split all of you one last time. All of you originated from one powerful Order. You got weaker and weaker, so this will be quite risky._ "

He waves his hands, splitting all of the Orders in the Omniverse once again multiple times, as there are now forty-two Orders. " _Now please go. We are starting to run out of time. Maximize all of their potentials to the point of it being physically impossible to get any stronger. Please hurry._ "

All eighteen of the Orders currently in the room take off. The Founder is standing there, thinking of the interesting multiverse.

" _What a curious bunch,_ " The Founder says, smiling, " _it surprises me that they are so unique from the other centillions of multiverses..._ "

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Nine...**_

* * *

 _ **I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spent hours on it!**_

 _ **The war is coming up in the story, and it will be packed with action and drama! I had fun doing the part where Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus went to different multiverses and went to earlier times in the story.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	29. Chapter 29 - The Beginning Of The End

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

The Founder looks up, standing up from his throne. He'd be deadly serious this time around. " _Those troublemakers destroyed quadrillions of innocent lives... I must take action, and I believe I know exactly how I'd do so..._ "

The Founder summons six of the Orders, as they all bow down to him. " _It is time for us to take action. The first thing you must do is... Mentor the interesting group of Multiverse #1299184009, and also the most powerful versions of other fighters you can find._ "

The six of the Orders look up, as we see them almost surprised for the first time. " _Sir, are you sure we should do this?_ "

The Founder nods, smiling. " _Indeed. I will split all of you one last time. All of you originated from one powerful Order. You got weaker and weaker, so this will be quite risky._ "

He waves his hands, splitting all of the Orders in the Omniverse once again multiple times, as there are now forty-two Orders. " _Now please go. We are starting to run out of time. Maximize all of their potentials to the point of it being physically impossible to get any stronger. Please hurry._ "

All eighteen of the Orders currently in the room take off. The Founder is standing there, thinking of the interesting multiverse.

" _What a curious bunch,_ " The Founder says, smiling, " _it surprises me that they are so unique from the other centillions of multiverses..._ "

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

* * *

Goku and the rest of the fighters walk down some more of the Central, occasionally stopping by to talk to alternate versions of himself and his friends. In one of them, his wife Chi-Chi would actually be way stronger than she is now. In another, he'd have Saiyan armor and different people by his side.

He'd go up to Krillin, Whis, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Android 17, Android 18, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. " _Hey, guys! I'm glad you made it!_ "

Master Roshi glances at Goku. " _Goku? Where were you? What's going on?_ "

Goku's heart then sank. " _Wait... Where's everybody else? Dende? Korin? Mr. Popo? Oolong? Puar? Everyone?_ "

Yamcha looks down, clenching his fists, as they begin to shake. " _P-Puar... They... They didn't make it... Only we did..._ "

Goku would be frozen in his place, as he looks down. " _No... This can't be..._ "

Tien walks over to him, patting him on the back. " _Everything will be fine, Yamcha. We will bring back our home._ "

Whis walks up to Beerus, smiling. " _Beerus-sama... It has been quite a while._ "

Beerus glances at Whis, his eyes widening a bit. " _Whis? You're here?_ "

Whis wipes a tear from his cheek. " _You finally surpassed me, my **lord**... You even surpassed the Omni King. I am so proud._"

Beerus looks away, his face going a little red in embarrassment. " _It was nothing, Whis..._ "

Android 17 sighs, leaning back. " _This sucks... All of those years trying to protect the island from the poachers was for nothing._ "

Android 18 looks down. " _Yeah... I'll find a way to get Marron back no matter what._ "

Goku notices Chi-Chi and walks over. " _Hey, Chi-Chi-_ "

Chi-Chi would be weeping. " _Noo! Goten! Gohan! Our house!_ "

Just then, Gohan walking along with Goten comes over. " _Hey, mom!_ " Gohan says. " _I'm glad you're okay-_ "

Chi-Chi would somehow have changed her mood in literally a couple of seconds, as she knocks Gohan and Goten on their heads. " _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU WENT ON A DANGEROUS TRIP FAR AWAY FROM HOME! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED!_ "

Vegeta groans, facepalming. " _Is this woman that stupid?_ "

Goten sighs, rubbing his head. " _Come on, mom! You were literally just weeping because you thought we were dead since we didn't stay home, and now you're getting on to us for being safer than we would have when we stayed?_ "

Beerus smirks. " _Kid's got a point. You need to learn to control your emotions._ "

" _Aw come on, guys!_ " Goku says, laughing, " _she's been through a lot!_ "

When everybody was chilling, chatting with one another, Goku notices six dots in the distance coming toward him and his friends from his multiverse. The dots would land so fast, that it'd all seem like a blur.

Six of the Orders surround the fighters. They'd all look at them, then look at each other, chatting in their language for a moment.

" _What's going on?_ " Broly asks. " _Why are all of them here? Are we in trouble?_ "

Beerus groans. " _Yeah, probably. Of course, we are somehow in trouble..._ "

Goku looks around at the Orders. " _Hey! What's goin' on? Anything going on?_ "

All of the Orders finish chatting after a moment and look toward Goku. " _All fighters of Multiverse #1299184009,_ " the Orders say simultaneously, " _we request that you come with us and we will assist you in increasing your power._ "

Nobody was expecting that answer at all. People from the surrounding multiverses look at them in shock, (and a little bit of jealousy).

" _Are you guys going to mentor us?_ " Uub asks. " _Why?_ "

" _It is a request from the founder,_ " the Orders say, " _we need your assistance in the upcoming war. The winning side will decide the fate of everything and everybody._ "

" _Why would there be a war?!_ " Vegeta asks. " _For what reason? What idiot could-_ "

" _That is enough,_ " one of the Orders say, " _we will inform you all in a moment. We must bring all of the other multiverses in the Central to this area._ "

All of the Orders walk away from the fighters, forming a circle. As they all glare, a large pillar of black energy shoots up into the air, causing a shockwave to travel throughout half of the entire Omniverse.

Minutes later, trillions, no... the amount of people here is just insane. He wondered if even Whis could count that high. Alternative versions of lifeforms from Goku's multiverse all begin forming a MASSIVE crowd. Goku wouldn't even be able to see the end of it. Who knows how far it has gone?

After what seems like an hour, the six Orders that are here all step forward. " _Lifeforms of every multiverse in this area. Do not be frightened by the events that are occurring currently. You have been summoned to be informed about the upcoming war._ "

Many of the people begin to whisper among one another. " _No way..._ " " _What war...?_ " " _Are we going to be okay...?_ "

The Orders all tap their staffs, silencing everyone. " _The reason for this war is the rising of Chaos. You may have all heard of the being, but have never had any information about it. Chaos is the most dangerous one in all of infinity. He has powers to even rival the Founder._ "

Bunches, I mean bunches of people gasp at the same time. " _Even the Founder...?_ " " _We're doomed!_ "

The Orders tap their staffs once again, stopping everybody. " _The first war happened in Age X, the beginning of the Omniverse, our existences. The rest of the information is unknown even to us Orders. The rising of Chaos will either be our downfall or our victory._ "

All of the Orders tap their staffs, this time a loud booming sound coming out of them, as it echoes very far away. " _Whoever heard that sound just now, please step forward._ "

There'd be shuffling in the crowd, as many fighters walk forward, pushing other people out of the way. Minutes later, there'd be about ten fighters. Extremely small for such a massive crowd.

The fighters would all be different versions of Goku's team. Each of their powers radiating off of them would be from hardly any difference to a major difference.

" _These are the absolute strongest fighters in all of this massive crowd. The paths they have taken have greatly brought them power that could even surpass ours if they were trained,_ " the Orders all say.

There'd be more murmuring in the crowd. "Only ten...?" "What are the odds?"

Goku smiles, turning toward the crowd. " _Not only ten, but... Twenty-Two._ "

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Piccolo, Broly, Frieza, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu all walk forward. The entire team of Multiverse #1299184009 stand by the other ten fighters, making it twenty-two.

" _My, my,_ " Frieza says, smirking, " _this will be quite an interesting battle..._ "

" _Will we be okay, dad?_ " Pan asks, looking at Gohan. " _Will we be able to win?_ "

Gohan smiles, placing a hand on her head. " _Yeah, don't worry. We got this._ "

The Orders continue their speech. " _All of these fighters will be mentored by us personally, and they will come out with their potentials completely maxed out. All of you are dismissed._ "

Goku walks up to another version of Broly, who would be one of the fighters. " _Hey, Broly! How strong are you? Did you surpass Super Saiyan Five?_ "

The alternate Broly turns toward Goku. " _I have no idea what a Super Saiyan Five is, but I know what a Super Saiyan White is._ "

" _Oh, jeez,_ " Goku says, " _Broly and God Ki would be a very scary mix... I can only imagine how strong you'll be._ "

The Orders then look down on the fighters. " _Are all of you ready to begin the training?_ "

Right as they say that, sixteen more of the Orders land next to the other six, ready to help them.

All of the fighters nod, as a bright light appears in the middle of the air. A gigantic portal begins to open into a completely white void. " _This is the realm where we were trained by the Founder. Training here is the equivalent of training for ten million years. It will be about one Earth month out here by the time we finish. Do not worry, you cannot age here._ "

All twenty-two of the fighters enters the white void without any delay, as the Orders follow them. The portal closes behind them, locking them in the void.

* * *

 _ **The Great Abyss**_

* * *

 _ **One Thousand Years Later**_

* * *

Each of the fighters would have an Order to train with. This would help make their training more efficient.

Goku would be yelling, as he is in Super Saiyan White + Ultra Instinct Stage Three. He'd launch at the Order he is sparring with and barrage it with punches and kicks.

The Order could be blocking every single attack, skidding back slightly. It'd grab its staff, swinging it at Goku, knocking him away. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku would then stop himself in midair. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " He'd amplify its power with his Grand Priest abilities, launching it at the Order. " _HAAAAAAAAA!_ "

The Order knocks it away with a little difficulty, as it creates a massive explosion in the distance. " _You seemed to have forgotten what it means to fight with your instinct. Because you need minimal concentration to maintain your Ultra Instinct Stage 3, you never are able to calm down. Using Super Saiyan White makes it worse. Ultra Instinct's purpose is to remain calm, yet you are doing the opposite._ "

Goku chuckles, going up to the Order. " _I have a question that has been on my mind for a while. What was that form Gogito had...?_ "

The Order's eyes pulse, as it explores Goku's memories in Gogito's fusion. " _That is... impossible..._ "

" _What?_ " Goku asks, getting a little nervous. " _What's wrong? Is it bad?_ "

The Order glances up at Goku. " _The fusion has achieved what only an Order can achieve. Orders have almost every single type of Ki in their arsenal. You, Son Goku, have gone into **Ultra Instinct Stage FOUR** , the final stage of Instinct. Achieved by combining the Ki of Super Saiyan X and Ultra Instinct Stage 3. Only we are able to since we have that Ki at our access._"

Goku's jaw drops. " _Wow... Stage four... That's amazing! I wonder how I can get it!_ "

" _Is it not obvious, Son Goku?_ " The Order asks. " _You will require to be able to tap into the power of Super Saiyan X, meaning Vegeta can also achieve it._ "

* * *

Vegeta yells loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan X with a God of Destruction aura around this. " _DAGHH! TAKE THIS!_ " He takes off, launching at the Order, charging an attack. " _DESTRUCTION GALICK GUN!_ " He launches a gigantic beam, as it hits the Order, causing a gigantic explosion.

The smoke clears, and the Order is standing there with a massive burnt mark on its chest. " _You allow your anger to control you, destabilizing your concentration. If you could remain calmer, you can concentrate your power better, and your attacks would be more precise and efficient._ "

* * *

Uub charges up his power, a red aura spiking around him. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 100! SUPER KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_ " Uub launches his massive attack as the Order slaps it away. " _Your attacks have good power to them, but you need new techniques to work with,_ " the Order says.

* * *

Broly transforms into Super Saiyan Five, as he roars, launching a barrage of energy blasts everywhere. The Order he is fighting with teleports in front of him, subduing his power a little. " _You possess great power, yet you have trouble controlling it properly, causing you to spurt a bunch of it out._ "

* * *

Beerus looks down, as he concentrates, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _I am going to bring you down! You won't stand at the top any longer!_ "

He vanishes behind the Order, launching a Destruction Ball the size of an entire galaxy. " _HAVE A TASTE OF DESTRUCTION POWER!_ "

The Order turns around, grabbing the Destruction Ball, crushing it. " _Destruction energy is not going to get you anywhere with opponents that are way higher than its limits. You need to utilize your standard Ki._ "

* * *

Gohan charges up into Super Saiyan White Evolution, as a galaxy-like aura surrounds him. " _HAAAA! LET'S DO THIS!_ "

He launches at the Order, going so fast that he keeps on vanishing in the air. He appears above the Order, throwing a kick at its head. The Order blocks it, its arm shaking slightly. " _You have achieved that form in rage. Your rage caused you to increase your power for a moment, allowing you to combine your Mystic form with Super Saiyan White. Perhaps you could do the same with Super Saiyan X._ "

* * *

Buu glows, a pink aura appearing around him, his eyes glowing red. He'd have entered his Super Majin form. " _BUUU WILL GET SUPER STRONG!_ "

Buu pounds his chest like a gorilla, as he launches at the Order, launching a Majin Kamehameha at it. " _BUU WIN FIGHT!_ "

The Order knocks the blast away, as it observes the odd pink creature. " _Majin Buu... You have achieved what no other Majin in your multiverse could. You have entered a secret form that you have been hiding for your entire lifetime. What you need now is to utilize the ability to absorb. You have never touched that power yourself._ "

* * *

Goten and Trunks both stand side by side, powering up to Super Saiyan White. They launch at the Order, both launching a simultaneous blast at the Order. " _HEAHHH!_ "

The Order easily knocks it to the side. " _You both appear to be weaker on your own. Right now you are only good for fusing as Gotenks. You need to consider developing your own selves rather than constantly rely on each other to win the fights._ "

* * *

Piccolo roars, charging up into his Divine Namekian form. " _THIS IS MY FULL POWER!_ " He launches many, many Ki blasts at the Order. All of them surround the Order, not allowing any openings for it. " _You have nowhere to go now._ "

The Order flashes, as a red shockwave emits from it, dispersing the Ki Blasts. " _You have great skill. I believe the fighters may have forgotten that they have another healer, you. But you do not output as much power as you could. You need to attempt to put more energy into your attacks because they seem to be weak right now. You should also consider trying to access God Ki._ "

* * *

" _YOU DARE TRY AND TOY WITH THE MULTIVERSAL EMPEROR, LORD FRIEZA?!_ " Frieza yells, charging up into Primal Evolution. " _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!_ "

Frieza yells, launching a gigantic Death Beam at the Order, but he glares at it, redirecting it. " _Your lack of communication for your team is a huge issue. You are stubborn and cocky. If you could communicate with your team better, your battles will go better._ "

Frieza growls, clenching his fists. " _Whatever! After this, I will kill all of them!_ "

* * *

The ten other fighters would be two alternate Vegetas, one alternate Uub, Three alternate Piccolos, one alternate Beerus, and three alternate Gokus. They'd all train as well with their Order partners, continuing to increase their strength even further.

* * *

 _ **Ten Million Years Later... (One Earth Month Outside)**_

* * *

All twenty-two of the fighters and Orders meet up after the longest training session imaginable. They'd all get their clothes repaired, and their energy replenished.

" _Is everybody ready?_ " Goku says, looking deadly serious. " _I sure am._ "

Goku would be in Ultra Instinct Stage 2 as if it was his base form, as there would be absolutely no aura around him.

" _Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, " _we can win this thing. Don't you dare die on me, you fool._ "

Vegeta is doing the same thing as Goku is, but he has Super Saiyan White like it is his base form.

Pan smiles widely, her power nowhere near the level it has before. " _I am ready! We got this!_ "

Each of the Orders opens the same portal they did previously. All of the fighters walk through it, heading for the Central.

* * *

 _ **The Central**_

* * *

All of the twenty-two fighters walk out of the portal, as they all see a bunch of people evacuating out of the Central, bunches of them running and flying around them, heading for the pods.

" _Looks like it is about time,_ " Beerus says, " _time for the fighting. I am excited to fight some weaklings after so many years._ "

" _We require you to defend the Central,_ " the Orders all say simultaneously, " _we must prepare ourselves. Be careful._ " The Orders all take off flying in separate directions, going far away.

All of the fighters stand side by side, waiting for the threat to appear. Their energies would be completely full. They'd all be ready to begin the fight.

Several minutes later, there'd be figures appearing in the distance, as tens of thousands of soldiers all walk toward them, and they'd all be familiar. All of the fighters get in their stances, preparing to defend the Omniverse.

" _Try not to die, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, energy sparkling around him. " _It'd be annoying if you did._ "

Goku chuckles, energy sparkling around him as well. " _Same with you, Vegeta._ "

All of the fighters begin running toward the soldiers. They'd all just be warming up their powers.

 **The final war had begun.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty...**_

* * *

 _ **That's right, folks! The final arc of DBA has begun. I will go all out in this war, and I will include EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next!**_

 _ **~Scruffy**_


	30. Chapter 30 - The Unexpected

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

All of the twenty-two fighters walk out of the portal, as they all see a bunch of people evacuating out of the Central, bunches of them running and flying around them, heading for the pods.

" _Looks like it is about time,_ " Beerus says, " _time for the fighting. I am excited to fight some weaklings after so many years._ "

" _We require you to defend the Central,_ " the Orders all say simultaneously, " _we must prepare ourselves. Be careful._ " The Orders all take off flying in separate directions, going far away.

All of the fighters stand side by side, waiting for the threat to appear. Their energies would be completely full. They'd all be ready to begin the fight.

Several minutes later, there'd be figures appearing in the distance, as tens of thousands of soldiers all walk toward them, and they'd all be familiar. All of the fighters get in their stances, preparing to defend the Omniverse.

" _Try not to die, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, energy sparkling around him. " _It'd be annoying if you did._ "

Goku chuckles, energy sparkling around him as well. " _Same with you, Vegeta._ "

All of the fighters begin running toward the soldiers. They'd all just be warming up their powers.

 **The final war had begun.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty**_

* * *

As all of the fighters were running toward the soldiers, Goku was finally able to recall who these soldiers were. They were the soldiers that Abysus sent after them in the same area as the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament took place.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

" _Jiren, do you feel that energy?_ " Goku asks. " _A lot of strong energies coming here._ "

Jiren replies by grabbing Son Goku and jumping out of the way to avoid the destruction of the wall. " _Move, Son Goku._ "

" _Oh. Thanks, Jiren!_ " Goku gets up, facing whoever is outside.

There would appear to be soldiers, all wearing black and red armor. They'd be radiating a lot of energy off of them.

Beerus jumps down next to Goku and Jiren. " _Looks like we got some trouble. These guys have at least half the power of a God of Destruction. Abysus must have created them._ "

" _Well, looks like it is time to fight! Let's go!_ " Goku yells, as Beerus, Jiren, and Goku launch from the ground toward the soldiers.

Five soldiers go after Goku. He goes Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken Times twenty, fighting them. They were quite strong, but nowhere near as strong as Beerus or Jiren.

Goku begins to knock some soldiers back, sending a Kamehameha through their ranks. But something was wrong... The soldier's wounds were regenerating, making it almost impossible to kill them. Of course, Beerus and Jiren managed to actually completely destroy a few, but even if a finger was left, the soldier would fully regenerate, making it really hard to fight them.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK [END]**_

* * *

Goku felt a big wave of nostalgia. He remembered fighting all of them with Beerus and Jiren a long time ago. It looks like Abysus had recreated the soldiers, except this time they were around Grand Priest/Priestess level.

Goku and Vegeta power down from Ultra Instinct Stage two and Super Saiyan White to preserve energy. They continue to run toward the soldiers, excited to fight.

" _This will be a pretty decent warmup,_ " Beerus says, as everybody is in their base form, (except for Vegeta and Goku). Goku launches at the soldiers, easily plowing through them. He'd knock many into the air, launching Ki blasts at them, causing them to explode.

Vegeta takes off from the ground, kicking a soldier up into the air, vanishing above it, and launching a simple Ki blast, disintegrating it. " _Pfft, these guys are nothing! Where's the real fun?!_ "

Frieza walks into the crowd of soldiers, chuckling. " _Oh, well, I guess I'll toy with these little ones._ " Frieza whips many of the soldiers with his tail, sending them far into the sky.

" _We have become really strong,_ " Goku says, punching a soldier into the ground, causing it to crack. " _I have faith in all of you! We can win this war!_ "

" _Don't be absurd, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta scowls, " _these guys are weak. They are nothing compared to what we will end up fighting._ "

Minutes later, all of the fighters finish off the soldiers before they could regenerate any further. All of the fighters stand side by side once again, preparing for the next wave of enemies for all of them to fight.

Shortly after the fight, two figures begin walking toward them in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it would be... Ozatus and Abzarus...? Ozatus was the fusion of Zateus and Omesus, and Abzarus was the fusion of Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus.

" _How the... WHAT?!_ " Beerus yells in confusion. " _How are... I'm not even going to question it..._ "

" _They are probably from different multiverses,_ " Uub explains, " _Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus probably got some help._ "

" _I can see you all have gotten much stronger,_ " Ozatus says, chuckling, " _but so have we, thanks to our god, Chaos._ "

" _You may go first, Ozatus,_ " Abzarus says, smirking, " _I will go after you. This will be easy._ "

Ozatus charges up his energy, then he launches straight at Goku, throwing a punch at him. Goku would block it, skidding back. " _Tch... They are way stronger than before._ "

Goku launches from the ground toward Ozatus, as he begins to barrage him with attacks. Each clash causes a massive shockwave that destroys the ground below them.

Broly and Uub launch toward Abzarus, launching a simultaneous Ki blast that causes Abzarus to skid back a little. " _Fine... If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will die in._ "

After Goku is finished warming up with Ozatus, he begins to easily overpower him. He grabs him, kneeing him in the gut, and then tossing him into an area, causing it to explode.

Ozatus gets up, roaring in rage, as he goes into Super Instinct White Stage Two, (Super Saiyan White combined with Ultra Instinct Stage Two). He launches at Goku at maximum speeds, throwing a punch at him, launching him far away. " _GAH!_ "

Goku in his base form begins to charge up, as a similar red outline appears around him. " _I haven't used this form alone for a long time, but... KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!_ "

A big red aura bursts around Goku, as he takes off from the ground punching Ozatus into the air, then into the ground. Ozatus gets up, charging a gigantic power blast. " _GRAHHH! YOU... YOU WON'T WIN, YOU FOOL! DIE! HAAA!_ "

Ozatus roars, launching the gigantic blast, but Goku launches a Kamehameha. " _THAT WON'T WORK!_ " Ozatus's blast begins to get easily overpowered by the Kamehameha. " _NOOOO!_ "

There is a gigantic explosion, blowing a big hole in the Central. Ozatus would be launched far back into a building, as he falls on the ground, greatly injured.

Abzarus roars loudly, sending Broly and Uub skidding back a little. " _YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! EVEN IF WE BOTH ARE KILLED, CHAOS WILL CONTINUE TO RISE-_ "

Pan powers up into her Full Power Super Saiyan form. " _Chaos this, Chaos that! We don't really care!_ " She launches at Abzarus, launching an energy blast that launches Abzarus back. " _GRHH!_ "

Abzarus slams his fist on the ground, stopping him from skidding back. " _Impossible... A little rat?! A CHILD STRONGER THAN ME, THE MOST POWERFUL FUSION IN THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE?!_ "

He roars in a rage, charging a massive blast. " _I WILL ERASE ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE, SO THERE WILL BE NO OBSTACLE IN GOD CHAOS' REIGN!_ "

Ozatus gets up, panting, as he teleports next to Abzarus. " _Let us show them our ultimate technique, Abzarus. Let us combine our blasts, the power to destroy everything!_ "

They both stand side by side, charging a massive blast that combines into one. A section of the Central begins to shake, the ground disintegrating completely below them.

" _THIS IS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE!_ " Ozatus roars, launching his strongest attack. " _NOW PERISH!_ "

" _I call this blast, "The End",_ " Abzarus launches his ultimate attack as well, as his and Ozatus's attack combines into one, heading straight for Pan. Pan begins to charge a massive yellow blast.

Pan yells, launching her attack as well. " _MASENKO!_ " Both of the blasts collide, beginning a massive beam struggle.

Both of the beams would be equal in power, but Pan yells, going into Super Saiyan 2, causing her to begin to overpower Ozatus and Abzarus's blast. They'd begin to be overpowered, their blasts being canceled out. " _IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

" _Just thought you may want to know,_ " Vegeta says, smirking, " _Pan is the weakest out of us, and you both are pathetic._ "

Ozatus and Abzarus are consumed by Pan's blast, as they are both disintegrated, erased from existence. Another wave of enemies has easily been destroyed.

" _Nice going, Pan!_ " Goku praises her, " _you beat them! I'm proud of you!_ "

Pan looks at him, smiling. " _Thanks, but I have a lot more power than that._ "

Goku glances at Vegeta and notices the symbol growing on his chest, starting to go up to his neck. " _Uh, VEGETA! THE BLACK SYMBOLS!_ "

Vegeta falls on his knees, clutching his neck. " _Gack... GAHH! S-STOP IT! GUH!_ "

Buu vanishes over to Vegeta, placing a hand on his chest, slowing it down only a little. That'd prove to be a bad idea a moment later, as the black symbols spread to Buu's arms, going up to his body. " _OWW! BUU IS HURTING! OWWW!_ "

Piccolo and Goku rush over to try and help them. Piccolo summons his healing powers, attempting to use it on both of them, as Goku awakens his Grand Priest powers, as he concentrates heavily, trying to nullify the symbol. " _C-Crap_!"

The black symbols somehow spread through Piccolo's healing essence and onto his body. " _GAHHHH! G-GOKU! M-MAKE IT STOP!_ "

" _I'm trying!_ " Goku yells, trying his best to reverse it, but it isn't working one bit. " _NO! CRAP!_ "

The symbols begin to hop through all of Goku's team's bodies, as they writhe in agony, the symbols beginning to consume their body. The alternate versions of themselves try to escape but are consumed as well.

Goku wouldn't be able to do anything to help them at this point. A portal suddenly opens above the fighters, sucking them in, as Goku is left alone. All of this happened so fast, it took a moment for Goku to process what happened. " _Everybody! No! I... I couldn't save them..._ "

A powerful figure suddenly lands many yards in front of Goku, causing a massive shockwave, causing Goku to skid back. " _Ghh... Who is that?_ "

The smoke clears, and Omesus is standing there, smirking. " _It seems that the plan has succeeded... Now that you are separated from your friends, we will have no problem in beating you..._ "

Abysus vanishes next to him, cracking his knuckles. " _Indeed, Omesus... Let us finally kill the one we waited so long to..._ "

Abysus slams his foot on the ground, as he flashes to Goku so fast, it seems like a blur to him, as Goku is launched across several buildings, being launched far away, coughing a bit of blood. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku hits the ground, getting up. " _What kind of training have they... went through?! Why are they so strong?!_ "

He roars, powering up into Full-Power Super Saiyan. He launches toward Abysus, then he vanishes behind him, throwing a kick. Abysus doesn't move his body, as he easily backhands Goku into a wall. " _GRAHH! NAGH!_ "

Goku yells loudly, bunches of wind shooting from him, as he goes into a Super Saiyan 2, then his hair begins to grow long, as he enters a Super Saiyan 3, a form he hasn't used in such a long time.

He yells, launching a massive Kamehameha at Abysus. Abysus yells, punching it back. Goku's own Kamehameha consumes him, as he is once again launched back.

Abysus laughs loudly, as it echoes through this area. " _I am almost disappointed, Son Goku... Perhaps I have gotten too strong...?_ "

Goku gets up, as he grabs his shoulder, snapping it back in place. " _You'd be surprised, Abysus. I am just getting started._ " Goku flickers into his Super Saiyan God form, increasing his power way further.

Goku closes his eyes, calming himself down. After ten million years of training, he'd remembered that the best way to fight was using instinct. The Order told him that a long time ago. He takes off from the ground, then he vanishes behind Abysus, throwing a punch at him. Abysus blocks it, skidding back a lot. " _Tch. Why did the force of his attacks increase so much?_ "

Both of them launch at each other, clashing a punch, causing a gigantic hole in the ground below them. They continue to exchange more and more punches and kicks, their powers increasing by the second.

Goku and Abysus throw a punch at each others' faces, as they both land, causing them to skid back a lot. They both get back into their fighting stances, ready to continue their duel.

Abysus chuckles. " _I feel a lot of nostalgia fighting you. Remember when we first met on your planet, and I destroyed it...?_ "

Goku smiles, his aura getting bigger. " _Yeah, you never seem to give up after all of these years. Let us both get serious._ "

He roars, a yellow aura flashing around his Super Saiyan God form, as wind shoots from him. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, his blue hair flashing. " _I missed using this form. It brings back so many memories._ "

Abysus laughs, his laughter once again echoing throughout the Central. " _Let us continue our battle, Son Goku..._ "

Both of them launch at each other once again. Abysus throws a punch at Goku's face, but he ducks under it, landing a heavy blow at Abysus's gut, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth. " _GYAHH!_ "

Goku brings his leg up, as he slams it down on Abysus, mauling him into the ground, causing a crater to form. " _You may be strong, Abysus, but I am even stronger._ "

Abysus gets up from the crater, panting. Goku launches at him to finish him off, but Omesus intervenes by kicking Goku into the ground. " _You think I am just going to stand here and allow you to kill him?_ "

Omesus roars, transforming into Super Saiyan White. He launches at Goku, slamming him further into the ground, causing him to cough more blood.

Goku flashes into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, leaping back. "Gack... That hurt... Alright! Let's do this!" Goku yells, launching another Kamehameha at Omesus.

Omesus slaps it to the side, launching at Goku and kicking him into the air easily. " _You are weak in this state. Go all out or you will die to me._ "

Goku lands on his feet, causing the ground to crack. He glances at Omesus, smiling. " _I was just testing both your strengths. You did a number on me there._ "

Omesus's eyes widen, as he then begins to laugh. " _You're lying! That is ridiculous!_ "

Goku powers down back to Super Saiyan Blue. " _Let's start again._ " All of a sudden, Goku launches from the ground, turning into a blur, then disappearing.

Omesus looks around, his power at one hundred percent. " _Wh... Where did you go?! SHOW YOURSELF!_ "

Goku flashes behind Omesus, as he punches him up high into the air multiple times, shooting him higher and higher every single time, then billions of afterimages flicker around Omesus, barraging him with heavy blows from every direction.

" _GAAH! WH-WHERE DID THIS UNBELIEVABLE SPEED AND POWER COME FROM?!_ " Omesus roars in pain from the barrages, as he continues to get heavily damaged.

Goku kicks him into the ground, causing a massive explosion. " _You're way past your time, Omesus. It is time for all of you to move on. You don't prove to be a threat to any of us anymore, even when separated._ "

Omesus coughs a bit of blood. " _You will not win... The symbol Chaos has blessed me with, I have passed on to your friends to allow them to suffer..._ "

Goku launches a Ki blast at Omesus before he has any time to recover, as Omesus is immediately vaporized from the blast, causing a massive explosion. " _I will save my friends!_ "

He powers down, but he wouldn't even have a minute to wait, as there'd suddenly be a voice coming from around him. " _So, you think we will ever be done with you, Son Goku...? We will not rest until you are dead. We will always come back one way or another..._ "

There'd be a massive black lightning strike, as Zateus and Arysus appear, both of them walking toward Goku. " _Rather than fight you ourselves,_ " Arysus says, " _we will make you fight among each other..._ "

Arysus places his hands on the ground, as... Goku's entire team rises from the ground, the symbols have completely consumed their bodies. Streaks of black lines traveled through their bodies, as it meets up in the center of their chest.

Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Broly, Buu, Frieza, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, the two alternate Vegetas, the one alternate Uub, the three alternate Piccolos, the one alternate Beerus, and the three alternate Gokus all would be under control.

Goku clenches his fists, getting nervous and sweaty. " _I... I can't fight them... I can't take all of them on..._ "

Zateus laughs loudly. " _Kill or be killed, Son Goku! Your friends will die either way..._ "

Arysus puts out his hand, as it glows red. " _Go, my minions, and take down your friend! We will win in the name of God Chaos!_ "

All of Goku's team take off from the ground at the same time, launching at him. Goku would have no time to defend, as most of his team is barraging him from every angle.

Goku manages to push away Pan, but Uub slams him on the ground at full force, causing him to spew blood out of his nose and mouth. " _GAH! NNGH! S-STOP! IT'S ME, GOKU!_ "

Trunks roars loudly, slamming his foot on Goku's arm, causing it to break. Goku is yelling in pain, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White, managing to break out of everyone's grasp.

Goku leaps back, panting, holding his arm. " _I don't w-want to hurt you guys! You are my friends and family!_ "

Gohan yells in a demonic voice, transforming into his Super Saiyan White Evolution form. He teleports behind Goku, throwing a punch at a force even he shouldn't be able to do, as it hits Goku in the back, breaking his spine.

Goku falls on the ground, twitching, unable to move now. " _G... Guck... I... I can't... let... I can't... let everyone... die..._ "

Zateus and Arysus appear above him, as Goku's team moves out of the way for them. They'd both be laughing, raising their swords.

" _It has been quite fun, Goku,_ " Arysus says, " _and now, Chaos shall rise. Goodbye, Saiyan._ " **Arysus and Zateus bring down their swords onto Goku.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-One...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun making this one. These are the old enemies' final stands, aka their last chance in victory, and they may just have won.**_

 _ **I will see you all again soon in the next chapter! Goodbye!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	31. Chapter 31 - The Reinforcements Of Time

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Arysus puts out his hand, as it glows red. " _Go, my minions, and take down your friend! We will win in the name of God Chaos!_ "

All of Goku's team take off from the ground at the same time, launching at him. Goku would have no time to defend, as most of his team is barraging him from every angle.

Goku manages to push away Pan, but Uub slams him on the ground at full force, causing him to spew blood out of his nose and mouth. " _GAH! NNGH! S-STOP! IT'S ME, GOKU!_ "

Trunks roars loudly, slamming his foot on Goku's arm, causing it to break. Goku is yelling in pain, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White, managing to break out of everyone's grasp.

Goku leaps back, panting, holding his arm. " _I don't w-want to hurt you guys! You are my friends and family!_ "

Gohan yells in a demonic voice, transforming into his Super Saiyan White Evolution form. He teleports behind Goku, throwing a punch at a force even he shouldn't be able to do, as it hits Goku in the back, breaking his spine.

Goku falls on the ground, twitching, unable to move now. " _G... Guck... I... I can't... let... I can't... let everyone... die..._ "

Zateus and Arysus appear above him, as Goku's team moves out of the way for them. They'd both be laughing, raising their swords.

" _It has been quite fun, Goku,_ " Arysus says, " _and now, Chaos shall rise. Goodbye, Saiyan._ " **Arysus and Zateus bring down their swords onto Goku.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-One**_

* * *

Arysus and Zateus bring their swords down onto Goku. It'd seem to be in slow motion for Goku, as he closes his eyes, accepting his defeat. There was no way he was going to kill his friends, even if it meant his death.

Suddenly, multiple white beams knock the sword out of their hands. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw... Adia. " _A... Adia...?_ "

Adia flies over to Goku, kicking Arysus and Zateus back, then crouching next to Goku, beginning to heal him. " _Hello, Son Goku. Reinforcements have arrived._ "

 **Goku opens his eyes more and looks just in time to see many, many pillars of light appearing. All forty-two of the Orders walk forward, their staffs raised. About eighteen different colored portals open, out of each of them walking out fighters from the different universes in Goku's multiverse.**

 **Universe Nine comes out of one, the Trio of Danger, their God of Destruction, their Supreme Kai, and their angel in the lead. In another one, all of the fighters of Universe Six pour out, with Champa and Vados in the lead.**

Goku gets up, his eyes widened. " _You guys... You came!_ "

 **In another one comes Universe Eleven. Toppo would be in the lead in his God of Destruction outfit, along with Jiren, Belmod, all of the Pride Troopers, Marcarita, and other fighters.**

 **And in another one comes out Universe Seven, Goku's universe and home. Whis would be in the lead. All of the Namekians from Namek follow him, along with Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Androids 17 and 18, Master Roshi, Krillin, and even Korin, Mr. Popo, and Dende. Everybody who can fight has come to help.**

 **More and more portals open from every single universe in Goku's multiverse, bunches of familiar fighters pouring out of them, every single one of them ready to fight.**

Goku walks up to his universe. " _Wh... Whis...? But how?_ "

A figure teleports behind Goku, and its Ki would be similar. " _Hello once again, Kakarot..._ "

Goku slowly turns around toward the figure. " _Who is... You look familiar..._ "

Bardock walks toward Goku. " _You've grown up a lot since then, Kakarot. I am proud of you. You became stronger than anybody could have imagined._ "

Goku would be confused. " _Who are you...? You look just like me!_ "

Bardock grabs Goku, pulling him into a hug, and Goku immediately knew who he was. There'd be silence, as Goku would be using all of his willpower not to cry. " _You're... You're my dad... I never got to meet you..._ "

An Order goes up to the two of them. " _We have given everybody who has died, enemies, family, a second chance to help. Us Orders will allow them to be their own beings until the war ends, even fusions will have their own body once again._ "

Another being behind Goku pulls him into a hug as well. " _Oh, Kakarot! I never thought I'd be able to see my boy!_ " It would be Gine.

" _Then you must be... My mom..._ " Goku says, his eyes getting misty. " _I am so glad I was able to meet my parents..._ "

" _This brings back good memories, doesn't it, Kakarot?_ " A voice asks next to him. Goku turns around, breaking from the hug to see Raditz. " _Raditz...? You're back again...?_ "

Raditz smirks, as Goku notices Nappa and an army of thousands or more Saiyans behind him. " _Planet Vegeta is back, Kakarot, and this time stronger than ever. No hard feelings about many years ago? I was wrong to think you were a weakling, Kakarot. You surpassed even the God of Destruction!_ "

Goku chuckles, looking toward his team, who are standing by waiting for orders. " _Yeah, no hard feelings. We are far past that now. We all have one common enemy now._ "

King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, lands next to Raditz. " _What has happened to my son?! Why is he on their side?!_ "

Raditz sighs, looking at the king. " _I think Vegeta could be in their control. We oughta get them back._ "

King Vegeta growls, clenching his fists. " _I will have their heads!_ "

A ship lands and Paragus walks out of it. He immediately notices Broly in the distance. " _Tch... Broly was converted, wasn't he...? Even though he almost killed me, he is still my son._ "

Dyspo lands next to Toppo and Jiren. " _Seems like I will be fighting one last time before I'm gone. Let's make it fun while it lasts._ "

Korin walks up to Goku. " _Long time no see, Goku! I brought every Senzu Bean that I had just in case._ " He gives Goku a bag of Senzu Beans, which he gladly accepts.

King Piccolo, and... Kami and Nail land behind Goku. Goku jolts around in surprise. " _Wait... Kami? Nail?! But how?_ "

Kami glances at Goku, smiling. " _The Orders meant what they said, didn't they, Goku? I am happy once again to see you_."

"Hmph," King Piccolo says, "warm welcomes aren't needed, Kami." He looks up at the sky, yelling. " _TAMBOURINE! CYMBAL! PIANO! DRUM!_ "

The four monsters fly toward King Piccolo, landing by him. " _You called, father?_ "

Yajirobe walks over to Goku. " _'Bout time I'm actually relevant for once-_ " He notices Cymbal, as the two glare at each other.

Cymbal growls at the sight of Yajirobe. " _I watched you eat me from Hell. If you do it again, you're dead!_ "

Babidi, Super Buu, and Kid Buu fly down, followed by Bibidi, and Babidi's servants. Following them are more ships of mixed forces.

A mini portal opens yards away from them, as the ENTIRE Red Ribbon Army comes out of it. Many tanks, helicopters, robots, etc. In another comes Fortuneteller Baba and the monsters that Goku fought until eventually, he fought Grandpa Gohan.

Grandpa Gohan comes in last, and Goku would be very surprised to see him. " _G-Grandpa? You're here too?_ "

His Grandpa smiles at him. " _Good to see you, Son Goku. You sure have grown a lot._ "

Behind Grandpa Gohan comes Android 8, who saved Goku's life as a kid many years ago. Goku turns toward him, smiling widely. " _Hey! Uh..._ "

Android 8 smiles. " _It is Android 8, Son Goku. I missed seeing you._ "

King Kai flies down, doing simple exercises. " _I never thought I'd even be able to do anything at this point._ "

Android 16 lands next to Androids 17 and 18. " _Hello again, Gohan,_ " He says to the possessed Gohan. Gohan's eyes widen a bit, the symbols moving back a little, but they lock back in place, his eyes turning red once again.

Perfect Cell vanishes next to him along with his Cell Juniors, smirking. " _Perhaps you still dislike me for destroying your head, Sixteen?_ "

Android 16 takes that statement in silence. More and more fighters continue to appear, as it starts to slow down a bit.

Thousands of ships begin to land around the army, as tens of thousands of Frieza's Force pours out of them, joining the army. Many, many old enemies.

All of the Kai, Supreme and not also come down. Following them would be an entire army of different beings from the afterlife.

Taopaipai, the Ginyu Force, Goku Black, and Zamasu also arrive. Everybody would have come to help save the Omniverse.

A time machine then lands, as Future Trunks and Mai step out of it, looking way older than they had the last time they met.

Goku walks over to them, still trying to process everything that is going on. " _Trunks! Mai!_ "

Future Trunks smiles, as he glances at his present self. " _Seems that my kid self has grown, and... converted to their side, of course..._ "

To complete the army, a figure teleports next to Goku, as he would immediately know who it was. " _It has been a while, Son Goku-san._ "

Goku slowly turns around toward the figure, smiling. " _It is about time, Dakaishin._ "

Dakaishin's robe would be waving in the wind. " _I am proud that you have also become a Grand Priest, Son Goku-san. I will not be here for long, but I will do what I can._ "

Goku walks up to the front of the entire army, standing in front of it, smiling. He'd look at Zateus, Arysus, and his team. "' _ **We are the hope of the Omniverse. We are the answer to all living things that cry out for**_ **peace.'** "

Arysus growls, clenching his fists. He and Zateus would be fuming in anger.

"' _ **We are protector of the innocent,'**_ " Goku continues, "' _ **We are the light in the darkness. We are truth.'**_ "

" _Nonsense..._ " Zateus mutters, " _You will not win... All of you are foolish for crossing our paths._ "

All forty-two of the Orders raise their staffs, as they begin to glow brightly. A gigantic red shockwave shoots from them, as suddenly everybody in the multiverse, except for Goku's energies begins to rise DRAMATICALLY.

Auras begin to shoot from EVERYBODY in Goku's multiverse, as everybody's potentials have been FULLY unlocked. The Orders lower their staffs. " _We have fully unlocked everybody's potentials from this multiverse, plus multiplied your power by a great height, except for Son Goku's. We have empowered all of you with powers you have never experienced before. You can tap into your new powers with ease. Now you may fight to your hearts' desires._ "

All of the thousands upon thousands of Saiyans all power up to a Super Saiyan Blue, all of their auras mixing into one MEGA aura surrounding all of them.

Tons of energy begins to sparkle around Goku, his power rising. "' _ **Ally to good, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!'**_ "

Everybody roars loudly, everyone beginning to run toward Arysus, Zateus, and Goku's possessed team. Millions upon millions run alongside Goku, their powers rising by the second.

Arysus's anger then turns into a smirk, as he raises his sword, signaling for Goku's team to go forward and fight the massive army. " _GO, MY MINIONS! KILL THEM!_ "

Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Broly, Buu, Frieza, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, the two alternate Vegetas, the one alternate Uub, the three alternate Piccolos, the one alternate Beerus, and the three alternate Gokus all launch toward the fighters, beginning to plow through some of their ranks.

" _ **EVERYBODY! DO NOT HURT THEM!**_ " Goku amplifies his voice HEAVILY using his Grand Priest powers. " _ **GO FOR ZATEUS AND ARYSUS!**_ " Goku roars, charging up into Super Saiyan Blue, joining Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan.

Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, and Goku run toward Lord Zateus, launching a massive combined Kamehameha. Zateus tries to block it but is launched far back. " _GAH! IT'S TOO MUCH!_ "

Vegeta plows through hundreds of Saiyans, but many surround him, trying to stop him from moving. Nappa gets him in a neck hold. " _Maybe we can snap him out of it. King Vegeta! Do something!_ "

King Vegeta walks up to his son, infuriated. " _Vegeta, calm down. You really want THIS to be your fate?!_ "

Vegeta growls, breaking out of a bunch of Saiyans' grips, as he launches them up into the air, blasting them into dust. Even though those Saiyans are dead, more take their place.

King Vegeta's eyes widen. " _He is only in his base form, and yet he is able to take down Saiyans at this level of power..._ " He sighs, closing his eyes. " _Well done, Vegeta, I am proud of you. You are, **the TRUE KING of the Saiyans.**_ "

Vegeta stops in his place, his muscles twitching. " _T-Tch... GRAH! NNGH! Grr... I... am... Vegeta... **the king... of all... SAIYANS!**_ "

There'd be a giant pillar of light erupting from Vegeta, knocking many of the Saiyans back. The black symbols on his body begin to retract into the base, as that fades away. His eyes begin to go back to normal, as his power is erupting.

When the pillar of light fades, Vegeta is standing there, in Super Saiyan X, his hair waving in the air, the power of the aura causing the ground to tremble. " _So you're back, huh?_ "

His father opens his eyes, smirking. " _Let us begin, my son._ " King Vegeta's hair flashes, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, a beautiful blue aura flaring up around him.

Vegeta chuckles, as he gets ready to launch from the ground. "No need, I will finish this in less than half a second." He launches from the ground so fast in a flash, as he'd be a complete blur. He roars, launching a massive blast at Zateus.

Zateus looks up, unable to react in time. " _WHA- AGHHH!_ "

He gets consumed by the blast, as there is a massive explosion. Zateus is easily vaporized, just like that.

Vegeta vanishes in front of his shocked father. "Alright now time to get the other one." Vegeta prepares to take off from the ground, but he is knocked back by Goten in... Super Saiyan X as well. " _WHAT?!_ "

Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren run across the battlefield, aka the Central toward Arysus, who is currently killing some of the mixed armies, laughing as he is enjoying it. Jiren brings his fist back, surrounding it with heated energy, but possessed Gohan all of a sudden vanishes in front of them.

Gohan swings a punch, causing a gigantic force of energy, causing Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo to skid back. Dyspo launches toward Gohan at full speed. "Sorry, Goku, but I'd prefer not to die! JUSTICE KICK!" Dyspo swings a heavy kick at Gohan.

Gohan blocks it, skidding back a little, as he then grabs Dyspo's leg, slamming him in the ground. " _GACK! GRRH! I WILL NOT DIE A SECOND TIME!_ "

Toppo runs toward Gohan, trying to make him let go of Dyspo. " _JUSTICE... FLASH!_ " He begins to launch small Ki blasts from his fingers. They hit Gohan, making him skid back further, forcing him to let go of Dyspo.

Gohan roars loudly, his energy rising. A large white aura appears around him, as he enters his Mystic state. He launches Ki blasts at both Dyspo and Toppo. Both of them block it, being launched far away, plowing through the army. " _NaGAAHH!_ "

Jiren steps forward, the energy radiating off of him causing the ground to tremble. He then glares at Gohan, bunches of energy shooting at him, a force blasting Gohan. Gohan flies through it, as he throws a heavy punch at Jiren.

Jiren blocks it. "NGH!" He skids back heavily, the punch almost breaking his arm. Luckily he had been boosted to way greater heights so that punch did not kill him. Gohan follows it with a Masenko, which Jiren is launched back by. " _GAHHHHH!_ "

Android 16 vanishes behind Gohan, grabbing him in a hold. " _Gohan! It is me! It is Android 16!_ "

Gohan roars loudly, wind shooting everywhere, trying to break out of 16's hold. Android 16 struggles a lot, trying not to let him go. " _Gohan, remember the fight with Cell, and he killed me? I am sure you got angry, and the fact that all of you are alive means that you have beaten him._ "

Gohan stops struggling for a moment, his muscles twitching. " _GRRAHHHH! NNNGAAAHHH!_ "

Android 16 pulls Gohan in tighter. "' _ **Gohan. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach... Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it.** '_" Android 16 begins to repeat the speech he gave Gohan all of those years ago to try and get him to remember.

"' _ **Please, drop your restraints,**_ " Android 16 continues, " _ **protect the life I loved. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just let it go.'**_ "

Gohan's eyes widen. "Sixteen..." A large pillar of light knocks Android 16 back skidding. Gohan's power begins to rise intensely, part of the Central rumbling. When the pillar fades, Gohan is standing there in a different Super Saiyan X, his eyes closed. " _I remember now... This mark will never restrain me from who I am again._ "

He opens his eyes, as he is in a combined state of Mystic and Super Saiyan X. " _And now, I will protect everybody._ " He turns toward Android 16, and then everybody else. " _The Orders must have brought everybody back. I guess it is time for me to go out to battle._ "

Android 16 smiles at him. " _I will continue to battle as well, Gohan. I now only serve one purpose, and that is to protect life._ " He flies off shortly afterward, fading into the fights.

Gohan turns toward Arysus with a deadly serious expression. " _I will not let you make my friends and family suffer any longer. I will save all of them!_ "

He slams his foot on the ground, causing a gigantic crater in the Central, as he launches at Arysus at full speed. " _RELEASE MY FRIENDS, ARYSUS!_ "

Arysus looks at Gohan, in a mixture of fear and anger. " _STOP HIM, MY MINIONS! STOP HIM!_ "

Right now Gohan only had one goal, and that was to stop Arysus. Piccolo appears in front of him, launching a blast, but Gohan ducks, kicking Piccolo into the ground. " _Sorry, Piccolo!_ "

Gohan vanishes behind Arysus, bringing his fists up. " _YOU'RE DEAD, ARYSUS! THIS IS FOR EVERYBODY WHO YOU HAVE MADE SUFFER!_ "

Arysus roars, trying to stop it, but he is mauled into the ground at full force, causing a massive crater. He'd be critically injured, dying. " _G... ugh... I-I failed you, my lord, but..._ " He pulls out a device, as it says **100%**.

Arysus smiles weakly, starting to lose consciousness. " _You... are ready... to be unleashed..._ "

He presses the button, dying shortly afterward. " _Farewell, my lord..._ "

The ENTIRE Omniverse begins to tremble, as pillars of dark energy begin shooting out from all around the central, causing it to shake intensely. Lighting strikes everywhere, as there'd be a GIGANTIC one in the very center of the Central.

When the shaking stops, a strange being is molding into a human-like dark purple figure. Its power would be beyond what any of the fighters have fought before.

Red lines travel throughout the figure's body, as they pulse like a heartbeat. The figure opens its eyes, and they would be a dim yellow.

" _ **I have returned! The reign of Chaos now begins,**_ " Chaos himself says, his yellow eyes brightening.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Two...**_

* * *

 _ **That's right, folks! Chaos is now in the game, and this guy will be an interesting one, unlike all of the other enemies.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I had so much fun, that I made two chapters in one day!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	32. Chapter 32 - The Passing

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Right now Gohan only had one goal, and that was to stop Arysus. Piccolo appears in front of him, launching a blast, but Gohan ducks, kicking Piccolo into the ground. " _Sorry, Piccolo!_ "

Gohan vanishes behind Arysus, bringing his fists up. " _YOU'RE DEAD, ARYSUS! THIS IS FOR EVERYBODY WHO YOU HAVE MADE SUFFER!_ "

Arysus roars, trying to stop it, but he is mauled into the ground at full force, causing a massive crater. He'd be critically injured, dying. " _G... ugh... I-I failed you, my lord, but..._ " He pulls out a device, as it says **100%**.

Arysus smiles weakly, starting to lose consciousness. " _You... are ready... to be unleashed..._ "

He presses the button, dying shortly afterward. " _Farewell, my lord..._ "

The ENTIRE Omniverse begins to tremble, as pillars of dark energy begin shooting out from all around the central, causing it to shake intensely. Lighting strikes everywhere, as there'd be a GIGANTIC one in the very center of the Central.

When the shaking stops, a strange being is molding into a human-like dark purple figure. Its power would be beyond what any of the fighters have fought before.

Red lines travel throughout the figure's body, as they pulse like a heartbeat. The figure opens its eyes, and they would be a dim yellow.

" _ **I have returned! The reign of Chaos now begins,**_ " Chaos himself says, his yellow eyes brightening.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Two**_

* * *

Vegeta would be holding Goten down, as he notices the symbols on Goten's chest beginning to fade. The entire team was no longer under Arysus's control.

Beerus gets up, groaning. He looks up to see Whis holding him down. " _Are you okay, Beerus?_ "

He rubs the back of his head, then cracks his knuckles. " _Yeah... Wait... What happened?! What is going on?!_ " He looks around, seeing mixes of the Frieza Force, Red Ribbon Army, a Namekian army, a Saiyan army, etc. " _Saiyans? Namekians? Why are there so many?! Didn't Frieza kill them?!_ "

" _There is no need to panic,_ " Whis says calmly, " _the Orders have brought them back to help us, but..._ " Whis looks ahead to see that all of the fights have stopped. " _I sense something beyond anything we have seen before... Let's go, Beerus-sama._ "

* * *

Everybody watches as Chaos begins to step forward, a very ominous and powerful aura coming from him. Chaos looks up, his expression blank. He looks up at the massive army.

He chuckles. " _ **You lower life forms should be honored to have witnessed my rising...**_ " **He raises his fingers, shooting a small beam. It would be SO fast, that nobody would even have time to react to it. It pierces Vados' chest. She screams, as there is a massive explosion.**

" _VADOS!_ " Champa yells, but it would be too late. Vados was so easily disintegrated, even with the massive boost. She was no more.

" _Vados... No..._ " Whis says, tearing up, walking up alongside with Beerus. " _Oh... dear... Where's Champa...?_ "

Vegeta and the rest of the team land here, all powering down to their base forms. They all watch what happens next.

Champa clenches his fists so hard, they begin to bleed. " _Nnggh... Grr..._ " His eyes begin to get misty, as he roars, his aura flaring, as he launches at Chaos at full speed.

" _CHAMPA!_ " Beerus yells after him. " _STOP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_ "

Vegeta teleports, as he catches him, stopping him. " _Tch... Cut it out! You really think getting yourself killed will avenge her?!_ "

It takes a few minutes, but Champa finally gives up, panting. He'd unclench his fists, looking down.

Beerus runs toward his brother to get him out of the way, but an arm stops him from going any further. " _That is enough, Beerus._ "

He'd be confused, as he looks toward the being. " _Who are you?! Get out of my way, you fool!_ "

The figure would have a black cloak, as it waves in the wind. " _My, my... You've become quite the rough one._ "

Something would be familiar with this being. " _Answer my question!_ " Beerus demands. " _My idiot of a brother will get himself killed!_ "

The figure sighs, turning toward Beerus, as it'd have eyes like his under the cloak. " _I said stand aside. The God of Destruction has to do his job once again._ "

Beerus's eyes widen, as he begins to connect the dots. " _Wait... Could you be... Zydis...? The one who the Grand Priest talked about in the meeting?_ "

Lord Zydis chuckles, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _I am much more than that to you, Beerus. You sure have grown up since the last time we met._ " Zydis jumps away, going toward another part of the battlefield along with another cloaked figure, who was probably Lord Ether.

Beerus would be in shock, his hands shaking. " _There is no way he could be... But he... Is he my..._ "

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Omesus _was never sealed like his brother, but he was kept a close eye on by us,_ " Dakaishin explains. " _He ended up killing the original gods of destruction in Universe six and seven and went to stay there. In Universe seven, he gave birth to the race known as the Saiyans. He did the same in Universe six as well. After doing that, he went into the shadows and was never seen since._ "

" _Wait... There were two Gods Of Destruction before me and Champa?!_ " Beerus asks, completely shocked.

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin replies, " _Lord Zydis, the original Universe Seven God Of Destruction, and Lord Ether, the original Universe Six God Of Destruction._ "

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK [END]**_

* * *

Chaos chuckles again, slowly walking forward. " _ **Maybe I could kill your friend, Vegeta next, you little pest?**_ "

Vegeta lets go of Champa, walking forward. " _I will make you eat your own words, you fool!_ " He launches at Chaos in his base form, as he throws a heavy punch. " _HAAAA!_ "

He lands the punch straight on Chaos' chest, but it does nothing to even phase him. " _ **Did you honestly think that would do anything?**_ "

Vegeta leaps back, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue, as he begins to barrage Chaos, but it still does absolutely nothing to him. " _ **Why don't you show me your maximum power?**_ "

Vegeta flies up, as he yells, transforming into Super Saiyan White. Launching a Galick Gun at Chaos. " _GALICK... GUN!_ "

There'd be a massive explosion, causing everybody to skid back. The explosion causes a massive hole in where it landed. When the smoke clears, Chaos would still be standing there, not even a scratch on him.

" _ **I am getting bored,**_ " Chaos says, " _ **go into your full power before I kill you and your friends. The time is ticking.**_ "

Vegeta lands in front of him. " _You little...! YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!_ " Vegeta roars, powering up into Super Saiyan X, wind bursting from him.

His father, King Vegeta smirks. " _This fight has been decided. Nothing can surpass my son._ "

Vegeta swings a full force kick at Chaos' head, causing it to move very slightly. " _I-IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

" _ **Is that your full power,**_ " Chaos asks, " _ **or do you have more to show me?**_ "

Vegeta leaps back once again, sweating. " _You give me no choice, you fool!_ " He yells, his aura beginning to turn a purple tint, the entire Central shaking from his power.

He yells, the ground being destroyed beneath him. He combines his God of Destruction and his Super Saiyan X powers. He launches at Chaos at full speed, throwing a full power punch.

The punch hits Chaos directly in the head, causing a MASSIVE shockwave that sends everyone back. Chaos skids back a bit. " ** _Mmpf! I actually felt that a little bit, but that still will not be enough._** "

He flicks Vegeta in the head, sending him flying far away, crashing through millions of buildings. " _GAHHH!_ " Chaos then turns toward the fighters, chuckling once again. " _ **You all disappoint me, but I can see why you were able to defeat my servants.**_ "

Goku appears behind Chaos, deadly serious. " _We are only just beginning!_ " Goku powers up into Ultra Instinct Stage 3, as he swings a maximum speed kick at Chaos' chest, but he doesn't move at all.

Goku leaps back, as he begins to charge up, the entire Central shaking once again. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " His hair flashes, as he combines Super Saiyan White with Ultra Instinct Stage 3.

This increase in power gets Chaos' attention, as he turns toward Goku. " _ **Hmmm... Interesting...**_ "

Goku then calms down his aura in such a short amount of time. He inhales and exhales calmly. He knew that from now on, he had to use the transformation with its original purpose.

He launches at Chaos, creating trillions of afterimages around him at unbelievable speeds, as it generates a lot of wind. Chaos just reaches out his hand and somehow is able to grab the real Goku's neck at the most precise time. " ** _Such an inferior technique. Is this supposed to be a joke...?_** "

Goku kicks Chaos in the chest, forcing him to let go, as he skids back, rubbing his neck. " _What is this guy made out of?! How am I supposed to beat him? He's leagues above even what Dhondarr was..._ "

Chaos raises an eyebrow at the mention of that name. " _ **Hmmm... So my former right hand was still alive...? What rubbish he is... I am disappointed that he chose to start this inferior group known as "The Rogues".**_ "

Goku leaps back, charging a massive Kamehameha. " _This is my full power... This is... MY STRONGEST ATTACK!_ "

He roars, continuing to charge his maximum attack, as its power begins to shake the entire Central and beyond. Vegeta vanishes next to him, spreading his arms, as he also begins to charge a Final Flash-like attack. " _YOU WILL REGRET TOYING WITH THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETA!_ "

Goku roars loudly, his aura spiking up to its maximum size. " _ **KAIOKEN... TIMES... ONE HUNDRED... OMEGA KAMEHAMEHA!**_ " He launches his strongest Kamehameha to date, as it heads for Chaos.

Vegeta yells loudly as well, pressing his palms together. " _ **FINAL... SHINE... ATTACK!**_ " He launches his most powerful attack as well, as both of their attacks combine into one, forming a Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack, the strongest beam in existence.

Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Cell, Cell Juniors, and Gohan each launch a massive Kamehameha from the sidelines. They all roar, putting their full power into the blast.

Future Gohan, Future Trunks, Goten, and Trunks yell loudly. They'd all launch a Masenko at the same time as the massive Kamehameha. " _MASENKO!_ "

A figure who looks like Vegeta raises his hands and yells, " _REVENGE DEATH BALL!_ " He launches the gigantic Death Ball toward Chaos.

All of the Gods of Destruction and Kais roar, launching a combined Beam, as it combines with the Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack. The attack itself turns a purple shade, getting closer to Chaos.

The entire Red Ribbon Army, Frieza Force, and the hundreds of Saiyans and Namekians launch a simultaneous attack from their hands, tanks, helicopters, and more. They'd continue to fire as rapidly as they can, all of the blasts getting closer to Chaos.

The entire Ginyu Force does a series of different poses and dances, and they all launch a combined beam as well. The Trio of Danger all leaps toward each other, charging their most powerful blast as well. " _TRIANGLE... DANGER... BEAM!_ "

Frieza, King Cold, and his brother, Cooler launch a simultaneous giant death beam at Chaos. All three of them would be in their Primal Evolution forms.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 500!_ " King Kai yells, launching his own beam. A bunch of the other armies begins to add to his blast.

All of the angels fuse with Dakaishin once again, as he raises his ultimate staff. He yells loudly, using his absolute full power, and launching a gigantic Negative energy beam.

Thousands upon thousands of other different beams all come at Chaos at all directions. The Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack and all of the other blasts all connect at the same time.

 **There'd be a massive explosion, as it'd be way, way, way bigger than the Big Bang itself. The shockwave blows everyone back, as when the smoke clears, most of the ENTIRE Central, which is millions of multiverses big, has been obliterated by their intense blast.**

When the smoke finally clears, there'd be a bottomless pit engulfing most of the entire Central. A lot of people were disintegrated by the explosion, but mostly everybody would have survived it.

" _We did it!_ " Gohan cheers, jumping up and down. " _We beat Chaos! Woooo!_ "

There'd a shockwave, surprising everybody. Future Trunks looks up in fear as a shadow falls over him. " _N...Ngh...!_ "

" _ **I AM THE INEVITABLE,**_ " Chaos says, as without moving, a flash goes through Future Trunk's torso, as he is sliced in half.

" _TRUNKS!_ " Future Mai cries out, as she falls on her knees, beginning to sob loudly. " _Y-YOU! NO!_ "

Goku vanishes in front of Chaos in Ultra Instinct Stage Three with Super Saiyan White, as he swings a kick into Chao's chest, causing him to move back slightly. " _Y-YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU MONSTER!_ "

Chaos chuckles, as he slams his foot into Goku's gut, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. " _ **This is your fate now, you lower life forms. All of the years in your life has lead up to this very moment. And this... is not my full power...**_ "

Goku's eyes widen, his hands shaking heavily. " _N... What do you mean...?! I... You..._ "

" _ **I have yet to consume the Omni energy,**_ " Chaos explains, " ** _and I shall when it is ready, and then I will take my brother's throne._** "

Chaos raises his hand, charging a massive energy ball. " _ **I will show you true power... HAAAA!**_ " He roars, launching the massive blast at Goku.

Goku powers up, but he'd still die if the blast hit him. Right at that moment, he feels a force knock him aside, as he turns toward the figure, and it would be Jiren. " _J-... JIREN!_ "

Jiren lightly smiles at him. " _You have changed me in many ways, Son Goku. This is... the end. We have both been through a lot, and I will allow my life to be taken rather than yours. Farewell._ "

 **Jiren closes his eyes, as there is a massive explosion, knocking everyone far back, as there'd be a bottomless crater. There'd be silence, as ashes rain down upon the fighters. Jiren was dead.**

Chaos walks toward Goku, laughing. " _ **Another one of your allies is gone now, Son Goku... Maybe I will take down your son, then Vegeta next...**_ "

 **Goku looks up, his eyes glowing brightly, flashing between red, pink, and white at a very rapid pace. Goku had enough. He'd have no more of his allies killed. He'd snapped.**

 **He yells loudly, as the ENTIRE Omniverse begins to shake at his sudden spike in power. Within him, he'd be unlocking Super Saiyan X, the form far above Super Saiyan White itself.**

 **The Super Saiyan White energy would be replaced with Super Saiyan X's. The powers of both Ultra Instinct Stage Three and Super Saiyan X revolve around one another, as they combine into one.**

 **Pillars of light and dark energy shoot out of the Central, destroying and cracking the ground, the cosmos in their area flashing brightly. More and more pillars of energy shoot out of the multiverses around them, as bunches of power draws toward him.**

 **He roars, a MASSIVE red pillar shooting from him, blowing everyone back, and sending Chaos skidding back. " _GRHH!_ "**

 **More and more pillars of different energy shoot out of the ground around him, as there'd be thousands of rips in the Omniverse, millions of Black Holes and Worm Holes forming around him.**

 **The transformation would have shaken the entire Omniverse, the damage done was insane. The sight of the transformation was impossible to explain in human words.**

 **When the transformation ends, and the smoke clears, Goku would be standing there in the exact same transformation that Gogito was able to tap into. ULTRA INSTINCT STAGE 4. He'd now have far surpassed Gogito from the fight against Dhondarr. This was Goku's final form, the highest form he was capable of tapping into.**

 **Goku's hair is completely white with streaks of glowing purple and dark red in it. An aura the size of an entire universe that is a mix of white, purple, and black surrounds him. The aura surrounds everybody on the battlefield.**

 **His eyes would be a glowing, galactic purple and red, the colors revolving around one another. He'd take a step forward, each step causing the entire Central to shake. " _I have had enough, Chaos. You're going to die._** "

Chaos clenches his fists, growling. " _ **You lowlifes believe that transformations alone will be enough to kill me? I am the being that is above all evil in existence. This is what I am, and you will not beat me!**_ "

He roars, raising his hands up in the air, as there'd be a bright red light surrounding him. When the light fades, Dhondarr and all twelve of the Rogues were resurrected. " _ **KILL SON GOKU, OR DIE PAINFULLY! IF YOU DON'T BEAT HIM, I WILL!**_ "

Goku begins walking toward them without a care in the world. " ** _Yeah, keep hiding behind your servants, Chaos. I'll just pick them off one by one until you decide to stop running._** "

Vegeta clenches his fists, sweating. " _How did... How did Kakarot get stronger AGAIN?! His personality has completely changed from this new transformation!_ "

Dhondarr walks forward, glancing at Chaos. " _So you've finally resorted to summoning me again...? Very well! I will kill him and his friends this time!_ " Dhondarr taps his sword on the ground, as all twelve of the Rogues merging with him. " _This time, the fusion is complete. Time to kill you, then I will kill Chaos and take his throne._ "

The ultimate fusion of Dhondarr roars loudly, massive amounts of energy radiating off of him, as he launches at Goku at speeds none of the other fighters are able to keep up with.

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta grumbles, " _Chaos made him even stronger than he was before! Kakarot will die, that idiot!_ "

Dhondarr roars loudly, bringing down his sword at maximum force. " _DIE, KAKAROT! CHAOS WILL DIE NEXT!_ "

Goku catches the sword in between his fingers, as he looks up at Dhondarr, smirking. " ** _It's useless, Dhondarr. I'm going to give you a chance to back off before I make your head implode in on itself._** "

Piccolo steps back, more nervous than he has ever been in his life. " _W... What happened to Goku...? This isn't like him!_ "

Dhondarr freezes in fear for the first time in his life, as he drops his sword, stepping back. " _N...Nghh... What is this?! W-Why am I afraid?!_ "

Suddenly, Goku would be behind him in an instant, walking toward Chaos. " _ **You are not going to kill anybody else, Chaos. This is your end, right here and now.**_ "

Chaos roars in a rage, as he aims his fingers toward Gohan, shooting a beam even more powerful than the one he used to kill Vados. " _ **YOUR SON WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!**_ "

Goku teleports in front of the beam, as he simply glares at it, redirecting it into Dhondarr, who yells, being nearly killed by the blast. " _ **It is futile, Chaos. You are foolish.**_ "

Chaos launches at Goku at full speed, destroying thousands of dimensions in his path. " ** _FOOLISH?! YOU DA_ RE MOCK ME, YOU MORTAL!**"

 **Both Goku and Chaos launch a punch at each other. Both of the punches clash, causing a gigantic crack in the Omniverse. There'd be a gigantic shockwave that destroys more of the Central, as everybody has to stay a fair distance to not die from it.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Three...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked the drama I added into the story. It really brings the tension out and makes it much different than the earlier chapters of this story.**_

 _ **R.I.P Vados, Future Trunks, and Jiren. You shall be missed. Sorry for the delay of this chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you to all of my reviewers for sticking with me all of this way. You all changed the course of this story alone.**_

 _ **I will see you guys in the next chapter! Peace!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	33. Chapter 33 - The Omni Power

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Dhondarr roars loudly, bringing down his sword at maximum force. " _DIE, KAKAROT! CHAOS WILL DIE NEXT!_ "

Goku catches the sword in between his fingers, as he looks up at Dhondarr, smirking. " ** _It's useless, Dhondarr. I'm going to give you a chance to back off before I make your head implode in on itself._** "

Piccolo steps back, more nervous than he has ever been in his life. " _W... What happened to Goku...? This isn't like him!_ "

Dhondarr freezes in fear for the first time in his life, as he drops his sword, stepping back. " _N...Nghh... What is this?! W-Why am I afraid?!_ "

Suddenly, Goku would be behind him in an instant, walking toward Chaos. " _ **You are not going to kill anybody else, Chaos. This is your end, right here and now.**_ "

Chaos roars in a rage, as he aims his fingers toward Gohan, shooting a beam even more powerful than the one he used to kill Vados. " _ **YOUR SON WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!**_ "

Goku teleports in front of the beam, as he simply glares at it, redirecting it into Dhondarr, who yells, being nearly killed by the blast. " _ **It is futile, Chaos. You are foolish.**_ "

Chaos launches at Goku at full speed, destroying thousands of dimensions in his path. " ** _FOOLISH?! YOU DA_ RE MOCK ME, YOU MORTAL!**"

 **Both Goku and Chaos launch a punch at each other. Both of the punches clash, causing a gigantic crack in the Omniverse. There'd be a gigantic shockwave that destroys more of the Central, as everybody has to stay a fair distance to not die from it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Three**_

* * *

The Founder would be in his palace, pressing his hands together. He'd be holding the Omniverse itself together from this incredible power. " _It seems that the fight has begun. That mortal, Son Goku has some interesting properties to him... He's managed to unlock what only the first Order was able to achieve. Such great power in such a small body..._ "

* * *

 **Goku and Chaos would be clashing punches and kicks, each impact causing the Omniverse to rattle a bit. Goku spin kicks Chaos back, following it with a Ki blast that sends him flying.** " _ **GRH! GAHHHH!**_ "

 **Chaos skids back then punches the ground to stop himself.** " _ **You... You will pay for that... I shall obtain infinite power soon, and you will regret crossing me...**_ "

Goku walks toward him, popping his knuckles. " _ **We are only just getting started, Chaos. I will make sure you truly pay for your actions.**_ "

Chaos's anger turns into cockiness, as he begins to chuckle. " _ **I lost myself for a moment there... You will learn to not underestimate me. Not even your new transformation will help you.**_ "

Vegeta vanishes next to Goku in Super Saiyan X with God of Destruction Ki. " _Kakarot, you are not going to fight alone. I will make this fool pay myself!_ "

Goku pushes past him, walking toward Chaos. " _ **Vegeta, all you're good for anymore is being a distraction and being cocky. I don't care if you want to beat him yourself. Get over it, and shut up. I'll fight him myself.**_ "

Vegeta just stands there, in complete shock. " _You... You aren't Kakarot! The real Kakarot is not like this! WHO ARE YOU?!_ "

Goku turns around, staring directly at him. " _ **I am nobody, Vegeta. There is nothing to fighting anymore. My only goal is to kill Chaos, and my purpose will be served. Anybody who stands in my way will have no mercy from me.**_ "

He waves his hand, as wind blasts Vegeta, causing him to be launched back. " _NGH... He has no sense of humanity left! What has happened to him?!_ "

Vegeta vanishes next to Dakaishin. " _It's no use. There's no point in trying to communicate with him. He's completely lost all of his personality._ "

Dakaishin sighs, as he unfuses with all of the angels. " _I see... That's troubling. None of us are able to even get close to him without possibly being killed..._ "

Broly walks forward, popping his knuckles. " _ **I cannot let Goku fight this guy alone. All of us shouldn't. We came here to end this war.**_ "

He begins to roar loudly, his hair beginning to flash brightly. His muscles begin to get even bigger than before. His hair begins to grow long and white, as white fur grows on his chest. He had entered the Super Saiyan Five form once again.

" _Please do not engage with Chaos, Broly-san,_ " Dakaishin pleads, " _you will only get in the way at this point._ "

Broly continues to yell, as the Super Saiyan Five form begins to flash an even brighter white, the fur on his body glowing. He'd have multiple different kinds of Ki in this form. He has combined Super Saiyan White and Super Saiyan Five. " _Sorry, Grand Priest, but I must fight._ "

He launches at Chaos at maximum speeds, roaring. He raises his hands, charging a massive ball of white and green energy. " _HAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS FOR THE DEATH OF OUR FRIENDS!_ "

Toppo yells, raising his hands, charging a gigantic purple destruction ball. " _HAKAI!_ " He launches the massive attack at Chaos.

" _Stop,_ " the Orders command, but everybody ignores them. At this point, there was no stopping the fighters.

" _SHINING BLASTER!_ " Basil yells, as he leaps up, charging an energy attack on his leg, as he swings it, launching it. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

" _Alright, everybody!_ " Dyspo yells, raising his hands. " _Let's try this again! JUSTICE CRUSH!_ "

 **All of the other fighters in Goku's multiverse launch their most powerful blast, as it all combines into one. The blasts connect with Chaos and they cause another MASSIVE explosion, destroying more of the Central.**

When the smoke fades, Chaos turns around, agitated. " _ **Do not interfere in our fight, you weaklings! That did nothing to phase me!**_ "

Goku leaps back, glaring at the fighters. " _ **You all are a bunch of fools. Interfere again and I will kill you all one by one.**_ "

" _WHAT?!_ " Champa yells in disbelief, sweating heavily. " _H-HE WOULDN'T!_ "

Chaos launches a tiny, unbelievably fast beam. It penetrates hundreds of Saiyan and Namekian chests, causing a massive explosion, disintegrating a lot of them. " _ **Killing you all is my next objective after I kill Son Goku.**_ "

 **Goku vanishes in front of Chaos, uppercutting him in the head, launching him upward. He then flies up above Chaos, as he slams his elbow on his chest, launching him at the ground, causing another shockwave.**

 **Chaos growls as he launches up at Goku at full speed, slamming him in the gut, knocking him back a little. " _Is that all, Saiyan? That... That attack was nothing!_ "**

Goku smirks, wiping the blood off of his chin **.** " ** _If that is all YOU got, then I am majorly disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be the strongest?_** "

Chaos chuckles, vanishing across from Goku. " _ **Not even close. This isn't even close to my prime. This is just a simple body I am using to pick all of you off.**_ "

 **Goku's smirk fades, as he launches at Chaos at full speed, launching a massive Kamehameha that causes him to be launched into a nearby multiverse. " _Cut the crap, Chaos. I don't remember why I am fighting you, but I just know that you have to die._ "**

Chaos leaps up, groaning from the damage on his body done by Goku. He suddenly smirks, getting an idea. " _ **You seem to not know what right from wrong is, my dear Saiyan... I am only trying to protect this Omniverse from being destroyed by the army that the great evil has sent to me. There must be a massive misunderstanding.**_ "

Goku squints at him, landing on the ground in front of him. " _ **Yeah, right... And why should I believe you...?**_ "

" _Don't listen to him, Son Goku-san!_ " Dakaishin pleads. " _We're on your side!_ "

Goku raises a finger, launching a tiny beam that grazes Dakaishin's cheek, surprising him. " _ **I do not know whose side you are on, but all I know is that you are nuisances.**_ "

Chaos chuckles, pretending that Goku is his long lost friend. " _ **Of course, my dear Saiyan. I tried to stop you from destroying this Omniverse, not kill you. Didn't you notice that those... those evil men have attacked us a moment ago? We should stop them together!**_ "

Goku slams Chaos to the side. " _ **Don't get the wrong idea, Chaos, but... It would be fun to toy with all of these annoyances... This will be fun...**_ "

 **Goku launches at Gohan, grabbing him by the neck, then slamming and dragging him across the ground.** " _NN...GAHH! D-DAD! I-I-IT'S ME! GOHAN!_ "

 **He throws Gohan into a couple of fighters, launching a massive Ki blast at them. Zamasu creates a portal in front of the Ki blast to teleport it elsewhere. Goku launches at Dakaishin but is stopped by Whis. " _... I know you... You must be Whis, aren't you...? Get out of the way._ "**

Whis leaps back, aiming his staff toward Goku. " _Come to think of it, Goku-san, we never fought with each other. I will prevent you from killing our father. My greatest apologies for this._ "

Whis raises his staff, spinning it in different orders, then he aims it at Goku, a negative black energy blast surrounded with a white border charging in it. " _I do not want to have to fight you, Goku-san. You may be leagues upon leagues above my power, but I cannot let you harm our father._ "

He launches the negative black energy blast, as it grows to be MASSIVE, coming for Goku. **Goku knocks it out of the way, redirecting it into Pan, who is barely able to leap out of the way. " _Weak._ "**

Whis teleports behind him, swinging his staff at his neck. It connects, but it does nothing to phase Goku. " _Just as I thought... It seems you are leagues above me, but I have my own way to last a little longer against you, Goku-san._ "

He flies up, closing his eyes, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He launches toward Goku, bringing his staff down at him. **Goku simply catches it, crushing it into pieces. " _I suppose it is my turn now, you weak trash._ "**

 **Goku slams his foot into Whis' gut, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. Whis is launched far back, causing a massive explosion. The chances of Whis being alive were very slim at this point.**

 **He yells, preparing to launch a massive blast at Dakaishin, but Vegeta teleports in front of him in his maximum power, kicking his hand, causing it to misfire somewhere else. "** _That's enough, Kakarot!_ **"**

He grabs Goku, as they teleport into another multiverse, on Earth. " _I have to get you to remember, you fool!_ "

* * *

Vegeta teleported behind Goku, putting him in a headlock. " _ **Let me go, you fool! What do you want with me?** **!**_ "

Vegeta points toward a wasteland, as Goku looks that way, infuriated. " _ **LET ME GO RIGHT NOW-**_ "

It'd be all of those years ago. the Vegeta of this multiverse was in his Oozaru form, crushing an injured Goku.

Goku elbows Vegeta in the gut, forcing him to let go and launching him back a bit. " _GAH! D... NGH! KAKAROT! LOOK! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!_ "

Goku watches in silence at the Oozaru Vegeta. But then, Yajirobe runs up, cutting Vegeta's tail off, forcing him to revert back to his base form. " ** _Yaji... Robe...? NNGH!_ " Goku roars loudly, the entire group of multiverses beginning to shake. **

**He launches a massive energy blast down at this multiverse's injured fighters, causing a massive explosion. The entire group of multiverses is disintegrated. " _YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR DOING THAT TO ME, VEGETA!_ "**

Goku teleports behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around his torso, and beginning to crush him a bit. " _LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!_ "

Vegeta begins to yell in agony, coughing up a lot of blood. He had no hope against Goku in his new form. Using all of his willpower, he barely manages to teleport them to another far away multiverse.

* * *

They both appear on Namek, as Goku notices multiple familiar powers, as he stops crushing Vegeta. " _What is that?!_ "

Goku flies above the energies, and sees five figures, as one of them yells the words, " _GOKU!_ " There is an explosion in midair, as the current Goku immediately knew who was killed, it was Krillin.

The Goku of this multiverse's muscles twitch, lighting appearing everywhere. He roars, as his hair turns golden and spikes up. He has entered Super Saiyan Grade One. He turns toward Gohan, deadly serious. " _Go, take Piccolo with you and get to the ship._ "

 **The current Goku roars in anger, the entire multiverse cluster vibrating. He launches at this multiverse's Frieza. " _FRIEZAAAA!_ "**

" _Kakarot, stop!_ " Vegeta yells at him. " _Don't interfere in this timeline!_ "

 **He vanishes behind Frieza, as without moving, Frieza is just... completely disintegrated. The current Goku's speed and power were too much for their levels.**

The Super Saiyan Goku steps back, sweating heavily. " _What just happened?! Frieza was mine to deal with!_ "

The current Goku looks up, his hair waving in the wind. He teleports behind Vegeta, silent. " _What have I done...?_ "

Vegeta begins to fall toward the ground. Goku flies over to him, catching him. " _The power of the form took control of me... I'm sorry Whis... Vegeta..._ "

Goku teleports back to the battlefield. This time he was going to take care of Chaos for good.

* * *

Chaos is slowly picking off some of the fighters one by one. He kicks Android 16 into the air, launching a tiny beam that completely disintegrates him. He launches another beam at Tupper, causing a massive explosion.

" _TUPPER!_ " Kahseral yells, as he roars, launching himself at Chaos. " _JUSTICE SABER!_ "

Goku teleports in, setting Vegeta down. " _Adia, no time to talk. Heal him before he dies._ " He teleports Whis over here too.

Adia kneels down, beginning to heal Vegeta's crushed ribs. " _Good, you're back. Go save them before they are all killed!_ "

 **Kahseral and Toppo launch toward Chaos. Chaos roars, swinging a punch with enough force to disintegrate the both of them, but Goku teleports in front of him, catching his fist. "** _Enough, Chaos. Dyspo is dead, Jiren is dead... I will not let you take Toppo out or anybody else._ **"**

 **Goku begins to toss Chaos around like a ragdoll, basically toying with him at this point. He now has control over his power, so now he can easily take on Chaos.**

 **Chaos roars, swinging a kick at his head, but Goku blocks it. He follows it with an elbow to Chao's jaw, then a punch into the stomach, injuring him greatly. Goku grabs his leg, swinging him around like a lasso, then he slams him into the ground at full force, causing a gigantic crater.**

 **Chaos leaps back, holding his stomach. " _Gch... This power... It's just like that of the original Order's! My little amount of power restrains me heavily!_ "**

 **All forty-two of the Orders teleport above Chaos, all of their staffs glowing. Goku leaps out of the way just in time for them to slam their staff down on Chaos at the same time, causing him to roar in agony.**

 **Chaos flies up, as he pulls out a black staff. " _You leave me no choice. I must use this to take all of you down!_ " He spins his staff, as he slams them into some of the Orders, causing them to be launched SUPER far away.**

 **He launches at Goku, swinging his staff, but Goku catches it, kicking him back. "** _That won't work either, Chaos!_ **" He roars, beginning to charge another Kamehameha. "** _This will finish things! HAAAAAAAAAA!_ **"**

 **Chaos blocks it, skidding back. " _Not bad, but... You think that is the only thing the staff can do...?_ " He raises it, as lighting strikes Toppo, as he suddenly disappears.**

Goku immediately becomes enraged. " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! IS HE DEAD?!_ "

Chaos chuckles. " _ **Unfortunately, no. But I do have something of his now...**_ " He roars loudly, a purple aura flaring around him. " _ **I NOW HAVE ACCESS TO ALL OF HIS TECHNIQUES AND POWER!**_ "

Goku leaps back, getting into his fighting stance. " _ **This is bad if he absorbs more people into his staff, there's no telling what he can do.**_ "

 **Chaos teleports to the side of Goku, swinging his staff at him. " _DESTRUCTION ENERGY IS AMAZING!_ "**

 **Goku blocks it, skidding back, as he roars, going full power. "** _ENOUGH GAMES! THIS IS ENOUGH, CHAOS!_ **" He swings a maximum power, maximum speed punch directly into Chaos' chest, shattering his ribs, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. He is launched far away, as another part of the Central is destroyed.**

Chaos pants heavily, as he gets up on his knees. " _ **The Omni power may not be complete, but... It should be enough for me to surpass that nuisance and my brother...**_ " A portal opens next to him, as he pulls out a medium-sized yellow orb that has a density close to a black hole's. Its very essence causes the entire multiverse to vibrate, as many particles swirl around in it.

 **He raises the orb into the air, as the entire Omniverse begins to flash, rifts, black holes, and wormholes appearing all around it. Particles from many, many multiverses in the entire Omniverse begin to go into the orb. The essence of many, many, many Zenos going into it.**

 **Goku leaps toward him, yelling. "** _AND NOW FOR THE FINISHING BLOW, CHAOS!_ **"**

 **Chaos raises the orb to his mouth, chuckling. " _My personality may not remain the same, but it is necessary to acquiring the throne of my brother..._ "**

 **Vegeta flies next to Goku, as they both roar, launching a Final Kamehameha. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "**

 **He pushes the orb into his mouth, swallowing it. " _Now... The power of the Omni Kings is now within me, but... I do not feel anything different..._ "**

 **Suddenly, his body begins to deform, as he roars in pain, the entire Omniverse beginning to shake, pillars of endless energy appearing everywhere, as there'd be some everywhere, even going outside the Omniverse.**

 **The Omniverse is beginning to tear apart, as Chaos' energy continues to rise beyond comprehension. Beyond anybody that they'd ever encountered before.**

 **Trillions of multiverses begin to collapse under the pressure, the entire Central being completely disintegrated from its power. Chaos continues to roar loudly, Omni King symbols appearing all over his body, which are upside down triangles.**

 **Goku and everybody else is knocked back from the force, the Omniverse is quivering heavily. Unlimited power bursts from Chaos' body, as time begins to slow down and speed up occasionally.**

 **Chao's very essence was breaking the laws of physics and everything else. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_ "**

 **Goku clenches his fists, his whole body shaking from the unlimited energy. "** _N...Nggh... T-There's no way we can beat him... This is it for us..._ **"**

 **The entire Omniverse would have an aura around it, as the destruction finally stops. A figure that'd look a bit different would be standing there. It'd be bigger than Chaos. Its eyes would be completely white, as it'd be blue with cyan lines traveling across its body. It'd have a sword that alone has insane power coursing through it.**

 **The figure turns toward the fighters, its power completely different from before. It'd seem to have every single Ki type in existence. "So this is Omni power... I can feel the infinite energy coursing through my veins..." He turns toward the fighters with a blank expression. " _My name is no longer Chaos... I am the one who stands far above who he was... My name is... OBLIVION... I am... YOUR NEW FOUNDER..._"**

 **He glances at Piccolo, as he swings his sword toward him. A slice goes through Piccolo's neck.**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued in Chapter Thirty-Four..._**

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Could this be the end of Piccolo's long life? Will the fighters lose? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **I made sure to add extra drama to this chapter, especially the end. Things are getting very tense, and now Chaos was nothing to compared how Oblivion is now. He has pure Omni power now.**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	34. Chapter 34 - The Arrival

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

 **Suddenly, his body begins to deform, as he roars in pain, the entire Omniverse beginning to shake, pillars of endless energy appearing everywhere, as there'd be some everywhere, even going outside the Omniverse.**

 **The Omniverse is beginning to tear apart, as Chaos' energy continues to rise beyond comprehension. Beyond anybody that they'd ever encountered before.**

 **Trillions of multiverses begin to collapse under the pressure, the entire Central being completely disintegrated from its power. Chaos continues to roar loudly, Omni King symbols appearing all over his body, which are upside down triangles.**

 **Goku and everybody else is knocked back from the force, the Omniverse is quivering heavily. Unlimited power bursts from Chaos' body, as time begins to slow down and speed up occasionally.**

 **Chao's very essence was breaking the laws of physics and everything else. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_ "**

 **Goku clenches his fists, his whole body shaking from the unlimited energy. "** _N...Nggh... T-There's no way we can beat him... This is it for us..._ **"**

 **The entire Omniverse would have an aura around it, as the destruction finally stops. A figure that'd look a bit different would be standing there. It'd be bigger than Chaos. Its eyes would be completely white, as it'd be blue with cyan lines traveling across its body. It'd have a sword that alone has insane power coursing through it.**

 **The figure turns toward the fighters, its power completely different from before. It'd seem to have every single Ki type in existence. "So this is Omni power... I can feel the infinite energy coursing through my veins..." He turns toward the fighters with a blank expression. " _My name is no longer Chaos... I am the one who stands far above who he was... My name is... OBLIVION... I am... YOUR NEW FOUNDER..._"**

 **He glances at Piccolo, as he swings his sword toward him. A slice goes through Piccolo's neck.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Four**_

* * *

Piccolo falls on his knees, holding his neck, as darkness begins to spread throughout his body. He looks at the fighters, smiling. " _Well, I guess this is it for me._ "

Gohan runs over to Piccolo, his eyes getting misty. " _N-No! BUU! ADIA! DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!_ "

Buu and Adia rush over, as they place their hands on Piccolo's chest. They try to use all of their force and willpower to nullify the darkness, but it would keep going through Piccolo's body.

Adia steps back, shaking her head, her fists clenching. " _I... I can't... It's too powerful..._ "

Piccolo places a hand on Gohan's chest over his heart, as tears begin to form in Gohan's eyes. " _Gohan. I'm proud of you... I was proud of you ever since you were a little boy. We always stuck together no matter the situation. I'm happy I got to live life as long as this one._ "

Gohan begins to cry, tears running down his face. " _P... P-Piccolo... I... I can't lose you! Please..._ "

Goku clenches his fists, looking away, unable to hold his tears as well. " _Piccolo..._ "

Piccolo limps over to Gohan, pulling him in a hug, as the darkness is almost through his entire body. " _Gohan, you were like a son to me. I will miss all of you. Please do win this war for me and the others..._ "

Goku walks over to Piccolo, joining the hug. " _It's been a long j... journey, m-my old friend..._ "

Tears run down Piccolo's face, but he smiles, as the darkness completely consumes him. His body begins to crumble into dust, as there is nothing left of Piccolo.

Gohan is left there on his knees, sobbing. Goku walks over to him, comforting him, using all of his willpower to hold in the rest of his tears. " _H... He was a great warrior, Gohan... I have known him even longer than you had. We will avenge him._ "

 **Gohan gets up, turning toward Oblivion. His eyes would be completely blank. The surrounding multiverses begin to shake, as he roars loudly, wind spewing everywhere. He enters Super Saiyan X with his Mystic power, as he launches at Oblivion at full speed.**

 **Goku roars in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, his aura rising to unbelievable heights.** **"** _I... I can't let him get killed too!_ **"** **He launches toward Gohan as well.**

 **Uub yells loudly, a massive red aura surrounding him. "** _KAIOKEN TIMES ONE... THOUSAND!_ **"** **He breaks the boundaries of his previous speed, as he launches toward them as well.**

 **Broly transforms back into Super Saiyan Five + Super Saiyan White, as he propels himself using his own energy blast toward Oblivion. "** _HAAAA! YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!_ **"**

 **"** _YOU IDIOTS!_ **" Beerus yells as he transforms into his Ultra Instinct Stage Two form, launching toward the fighters to try and help them. "** _YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!_ **"**

 **"** _FUUU... SION... HA!_ **" Goten and Trunks fuse into one warrior, Super Saiyan X Gotenks. He takes off at maximum speeds, being the second strongest besides Goku.**

 **Adia yells as she slams her hands on the ground. "** This will take most of my energy, but here we go! **" Yellow lines travel to all of the fighters, doubling their current speed and power temporarily.**

 **Buu roars, entering his Majin Evolution form. "** _BUUU ANGRY AT EVIL GUY!_ **" He launches toward Oblivion, using his magic to try and improve the fighter's senses.**

 **Vegeta growls. "** _YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF PICCOLO?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!_ **" He goes into his Super Saiyan X plus his God of Destruction form, as he launches at Oblivion.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Uub, Broly, Beerus, Gotenks, and Buu's punch connect on Oblivion's chest at the same time, causing a MASSIVE shockwave, sending everybody in the battlefield back, who are protected thanks to the atmosphere-like dome of the Central.**

When the smoke clears, Oblivion is standing there, unphased by their combined attacks. " _ **That doesn't even tingle... I am the level of your Founder, and that will do nothing to me.**_ "

He glares, as his eyes glow. Everybody is barraged by invisible forces, as they are launched back. " _ **I at least expected a challenge from you all... I am honestly impressed that a single multiverse could beat my lower self, Chaos.**_ "

Goku gets up, panting, as he powers down back to his base form. He glances at Oblivion, as now he knew what he had to do. **Goku raises his hands into the air, yelling, "** _Everybody, please lend me some of your energy!_ **"**

Beerus smirks, raising a hand into the air. " _So we're back to this, huh? Alright._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, also raising a hand in the air. " _I can't believe we have to resort to this again. The last time Kakarot used it was against Abysus on Earth._ "

Dakaishin along with the angels raise their staffs. " _Go, Son Goku-san! Demonstrate your ultimate attack to Oblivion._ "

" _Kakarot has made me proud,_ " Bardock says, raising his hands in the air. " _Such power he has._ "

 **The Spirit Bomb continues to grow in size, it surpasses the size of an entire universe, as it grows to an unbelievable size. All of the fighters in his multiverse pass on their Spirit energy.**

 **The very power of the Spirit Bomb begins to rattle the entire Omniverse. Its essence is cracking the barriers of the Omniverse around it. Electricity shoots everywhere from it, as everything turns a blue tint, shaking.**

Oblivion looks up at the Spirit Bomb, the expression on his face unchanged. " _ **Your ultimate attack is quite impressive, but... No kind of attack works on me anymore...**_ "

 **Goku roars loudly, the Spirit Bomb completing itself.** " _This is... My multiverse's... GENKI-DAMA!_ " **He yells, launching the ultimate Spirit Bomb. There'd be a collision between Oblivion and the Spirit Bomb, and there'd be a massive shockwave.**

 **Oblivion roars, slamming the Spirit Bomb back toward Goku. " _That is... futile... It does quite... pack quite a force into it..._ "**

 **Goku catches the Spirit Bomb, being sent back a bit. "** _GRHHH! NNGH!_ **" He yells loudly, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, pushing it back.** This was just like the moment between he and Jiren in the Tournament Of Power. **He then thought of when Jiren sacrificed himself to save Goku, and he roars in anger, pressing with full force.**

 **Oblivion is showing little to no signs of struggle. He was far above all of the fighters.**

 **The remaining fighters on Goku's team teleport behind them, as they all roar, assisting the Spirit Bomb.** **"** _KAKAROT,_ **" Vegeta says, "** _DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!_ **"  
**

 **Oblivion gets a little agitated. He slams the Spirit Bomb back to the fighters, as they are unable to push it back. Everyone is launched away from Goku, as there is a massive explosion.**

" _GOKU!_ " Krillin yells, frightened. " _Are you okay?!_ "

 **When the smoke clears, Goku is floating in the same place, the Spirit Bomb is gone, as there'd be a smaller, light blue aura around him. There'd be blood going down the side of his face.** **"** _I ain't done yet._ **"**

Uub's eyes widen, as he immediately knows what he just did. " _Did he... did he absorb the Spirit Bomb's energy...?!_ "

 **Goku's hair waves in the wind, as his energy would have reached even higher heights, but at the cost of heavy strain on his body. He vanishes next to Vegeta. "** _Try not to die, Vegeta._ **"**

* * *

 _ **The Palace**_

* * *

The Founder, Lord Ahton gets up from his throne, walking forward. " _The time for holding this Omniverse together is over. It is time._ " He grabs his staff, as he taps it on the ground. Two large guardian figures immediately appear at his sides. " _The time for battle... Is now..._ "

* * *

 **Goku launches at Oblivion at maximum speed. He gathers spirit energy and Ki into his fist, as he swings it. Oblivion catches it, still putting on that poker face. " _At this level of power, you... will not... be able to faze me..._ "**

 **He slams his fist into Goku's gut, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth and nose. He is launched far away, injured.**

 **All fourty-two of the Orders gather around, as their bodies begin to merge into one. They form into the original Order, its power equal to Goku's Ultra Instinct Stage Four.**

 **The Order launches at Oblivion, bringing its staff onto him. Oblivion catches it easily, crushing it. "Like _I said, it is futile, all of you..._ "**

 **Oblivion aims his hand at the Order's face, launching a gigantic blast that completely consumes it. There'd be a wide, deadly explosion that causes the entire Omniverse to shake and flash from its power.**

 **When the massive cloud of smoke clears, there'd be nothing left of the Orders. Another one of their powerful allies have been killed by Chaos/Oblivion.**

Broly, Uub, Beerus, Gohan, Goten, Adia, Buu, and Trunks all launch at Oblivion, launching a simultaneous barrage of energy blasts. Oblivion squints, as they are somehow nullified by just his glare.

Goku and Vegeta teleport in front of Oblivion, the both of them panting heavily. They power up to their maximum forms, barraging Oblivion with loads of energy blasts, causing yet another massive energy explosion.

Oblivion walks forward, unfazed. " _ **Did you... expect that attack to work...? Do you not know who I am...?**_ "

 **He yells loudly, causing the cosmos to flash, as he launches a massive energy beam out of his mouth. The beam heads for Vegeta at insane speeds.**

Trunks flies in front of Vegeta, his arms spread. " _Sorry, dad! But... I can't let you die!_ "

Vegeta holds his arm out, yelling, " _TRUNKS! NO!_ "

 **The beam connects, and there'd be a very bright light. When the light fades, Goku is standing in front of Trunks, taking the blast for him.**

Trunks runs over to Goku, catching him. " _G-Goku! W... Why did you save me...?!_ "

Vegeta's eyes widen, as he walks over to Goku. " _K-Kakarot! Why...?! You..._ "

Goku coughs blood, his heart beat beginning to slow down. " _I... I just... had to... I am... I am the protector... Sorry, guys... Looks like this is **the end**..._"

Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Krillin, Master Roshi, and a large crowd run over. They'd all be horrified by what just happened.

Gine hugs Goku, beginning to cry. " _I... I don't want to lose you, Kakarot! I... I love you..._ "

Raditz closes his eyes, sighing. " _Don't you dare move on when you die, brother. I myself... will find a way to get you back... if I can..._ "

Goku smiles, closing his eyes, his heart beat dropping. " _D...Do your best... Please don't... die..._ "

His body goes limp, as there is silence. Gine gently sets Goku down on the ground, as everybody faces Oblivion, horrified.

Oblivion begins to walk forward, smirking for the first time. " _ **Your most powerful... ally is dead, and now you... have nobody to save you...**_ "

 **Vegeta begins to twitch, his pupils gone. "** _YOU... YOU WILL DIE! HOW DARE YOU!_ **" He roars, booming winds coming from him, his hair growing longer. There would be a black aura surrounding him. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three.**

 **He continues to roar, pillars of light and dark energy erupting everywhere. The entire Omniverse begins to shake once again, causing massive damage to it.**

 **Vegeta's hair is completely white with streaks of glowing purple and dark red in it. An aura the size of an entire universe that is a mix of white, purple, and black surrounds him.**

 **Vegeta has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He launches at Oblivion at full speed, yelling at the top of his lungs. He swings a kick at Oblivion, but he blocks it. Oblivion glares at him, launching him back. " _IT IS FUTILE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE NOW!_ "**

 **Vegeta presses his palms together, launching a massive Final Shine Attack, as it completely consumes Oblivion. When the light fades, Oblivion is standing there, once again unscathed. " _Weak._ "**

 **Oblivion yells loudly, launching another energy beam, which would turn into a gigantic pillar of dark energy. All of the fighters in Goku's multiverse are consumed by the blast, including Vegeta, as there is a massive explosion, vaporizing everybody.**

 **But then... Something strange happens. The explosion begins to suddenly reverse, as the vaporization is undone. Everybody would be surprised, as they thought they were dead from the explosion.**

 **Two massive pillars of pure light erupt from above and below. They both connect, as rays of light consume the entire area. Harmless electricity erupts everywhere in the Omniverse, as three figures walk out of the light.**

Adia's eyes widen, her jaw dropping. " _No way... There's only one being who that can be..._ "

 **Pink electricity shoots from the middle figure, slamming Oblivion in the chest, launching him back. " _GAHHH!_ "**

Lord Ahton, The Founder walks on the fabric of the Omniverse, his two guards alongside him. " _I apologize for not arriving sooner. Hopefully you younglings haven't had too much trouble without me._ "

Adia cautiously inches toward Ahton. " _Are you... the Founder... sir...?_ "

Ahton glances down at her, then back up. " _So... It seems that my Orders were downed by my brother... So were the lifeforms Jiren, Trunks, Vados, Son Goku, and many more..._ "

Adia bows down to him. his hands shaking. " _Oh, please, sir... Please bring them back..._ "

He shakes his head slowly, sighing. " _Unfortunately, I cannot bring most of them back. I believe Oblivion's killing moves create a spell on their soul that will forever make it close to impossible, even for me, to prevent them from coming back to life. However..._ "

He taps his staff, and a smaller pillar of light erupts from behind him. " _My guardians are a split of my power. One of them allowed themself to be sacrificed to save your friend. I used to have three of them, now I have two. I cannot afford to create_ any more _._ "

" _Does it affect where they go when they die_ aswell _?_ " Uub asks, curious. " _I hope they are in the afterlife._ "

Lord Ahton shakes his head slowly again. " _They are trapped in Oblivion's Realm. I managed to save Son Goku before his soul made it there, but not the others._ "

 **The Founder presses his hands together, as an uncountable number of multiverse-sized portals open around Goku's multiverse. Out of them pours armies very similar to the current. There'd be centillions upon centillions of armies, that it'd go way off into the distance. Reinforcements had arrived.**

Goku walks out of the pillar of light, wearing pure white glowing Gi. His powers would have increased even further than before. Vegeta vanishes in front of him, confused. " _What... what are you wearing?! How are you alive?!_ "

Goku opens his eyes, as his pupil's would be a glowing pink. " _ **Hey, Vegeta. Sorry for dying. I had to sacrifice myself so I could be able to gain the Founder's attention. Glad I'm alive. The Founder said something about a blessing of power or whatever.**_ "

 **Ahton taps his staff, and a white aura engulfs Vegeta's body.** " _Wait... What is going on...?!_ "

When the light fades, Vegeta is standing there, his armor now a glowing white light, his pupils glowing as well. " ** _So this is the blessing you got, Kakarot... I feel even stronger than before!_** "

Vegeta roars, powering up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. " _ **I feel endless power coursing through my veins!**_ "

Goku's eyes widen, surprised at Vegeta's new form. " _ **No way! You unlocked Ultra Instinct Stage Four?! Let me guess... You got mad while I died, didn't you?**_ "

Vegeta knocks him upside the head. " _ **Owww! Why did you do that, Vegeta?!**_ "

" _ **Because you just won't shut up, Kakarot!**_ " Vegeta scowls at him. " _ **You're annoying!**_ "

 **The Founder points toward Oblivion, who is coming toward him. "** _Attack!_ **"**

 **In a blur, the two guardians of Ahton are gone toward Oblivion. The final battle had begun.  
**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Thirty-Five...**_

* * *

 _ **I certainly hope you liked this new chapter! I apologize for the slightly smaller chapter. I am starting to want to wrap this fanfiction up after close to a year of making it.**_

 _ **Right now, things are about to get interesting in the battle. The fanfiction is getting closer to its true ending, and I want to make it good.**_

 _ **I will see you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	35. Chapter 35 - The Founder's Turn

_**Hey, guys! Just would like to let you know that today is my birthday, or atleast the time I am typing this part of the chapter! Got an SSD for my computer! (7-2-19)**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Goku opens his eyes, as his pupil's would be a glowing pink. " _ **Hey, Vegeta. Sorry for dying. I had to sacrifice myself so I could be able to gain the Founder's attention. Glad I'm alive. The Founder said something about a blessing of power or whatever.**_ "

 **Ahton taps his staff, and a white aura engulfs Vegeta's body.** " _Wait... What is going on...?!_ "

When the light fades, Vegeta is standing there, his armor now a glowing white light, his pupils glowing as well. " ** _So this is the blessing you got, Kakarot... I feel even stronger than before!_** "

Vegeta roars, powering up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. " _ **I feel endless power coursing through my veins!**_ "

Goku's eyes widen, surprised at Vegeta's new form. " _ **No way! You unlocked Ultra Instinct Stage Four?! Let me guess... You got mad while I died, didn't you?**_ "

Vegeta knocks him upside the head. " _ **Owww! Why did you do that, Vegeta?!**_ "

" _ **Because you just won't shut up, Kakarot!**_ " Vegeta scowls at him. " _ **You're annoying!**_ "

 **The Founder points toward Oblivion, who is coming toward him. "** _Attack!_ **"**

 **In a blur, the two guardians of Ahton are gone toward Oblivion. The final battle had begun.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Five**_

* * *

 **Ahton's guardians launch at Oblivion in a blur. Oblivion flies up, agitated. He roars, charging a small energy sphere in his hand, and launching it at one of the guardians.**

 **The guardian moves out of the way, as the energy sphere heads for the Founder, Lord Ahton. Ahton's eyes widen, as he glares at the blast, causing it to explode in midair.**

 **Both of the guardians throw a punch at Oblivion on each side, which he blocks with both his arms. The guardians then use their other fists to punch him directly in the chest, sending him flying. " _Grhh!_ "**

 **Oblivion roars, launching back at one of the guardians, throwing a punch into its gut, but the other guardians kick him into a multiverse, causing it to explode, and there to be a giant crack in the Omniverse.**

 **Oblivion flies up high in the sky, spreading his hands. Black and red electricity appear everywhere in the Omniverse, as he yells, all of that electricity beginning to gather into each of his hands.**

 **He presses them together, launching a blast toward the guardian on the right. The guardian blocks it, but is consumed by the blast, being launched across the Omniverse. It slams into the edge of the Omniverse, causing a massive ripple in it.**

 **The guardian on the left summons a staff out of thin air. It taps it, as a massive pillar of light appears. When the light fades, the guardian is standing there, now completely neon white.**

 **It would seem to have gotten a similar power-up to Goku and Vegeta. It launches at Oblivion at maximum speed, slamming its staff onto him. Oblivion is launched far downward. " _NN...GAHHH!_ "**

 **Ahton claps once, as a GIGANTIC platform settles beneath everybody, as it would be even bigger than the Central. Oblivion lands on it, as he begins to get up, growling.**

 **He gets up on one knee, looking toward the guardian. " _As expected from my brother's royal guards..._ " He smirks, licking the blood going down the side of his face. " _I am disappointed, honestly..._ "**

 **Oblivion appears in a blur above the guardian, mauling it into the platform, causing a small crack. " _This platform seems to have a lot of resistance. By the end of this battle, there will be no more platform, nor will there be any of you._ "**

 **He launches himself toward the guardian, charging another energy blast, but Goku launches at Oblivion, slamming his foot into his side. Oblivion is launched far back, slamming into the platform, causing it to rattle.**

 **Goku and Vegeta land, their outfits glowing neon white. Their hairs would be in their base form state, yet their power far exceeds that of their Ultra Instinct Stage Two selves.**

" _ **Vegeta,**_ " Goku says, " _ **I have realized we are not capable of getting any stronger than this. Our Ultra Instinct Stage Two forms with the Founder's blessing is the highest power we both are capable of using. We cannot get any stronger physically from now on. This is our peak in power.**_ "

Vegeta smirks, getting in his battle stance. " _ **I see. It seems our base forms will be more than enough to take down this weakling.**_ "

 **Goku and Vegeta roar, launching themselves at Oblivion at full speed. They slam their fists into his gut, causing a very loud nuclear bomb-like noise. Oblivion coughs blood, as he is launched, skidding on the platform on his back. " _I-IMPOSSIBLE!_ "**

 **The both of them then launch a barrage of energy blasts, sending Oblivion back again. Oblivion gets up on his hands and knees, panting. " _How?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST!_ "**

Ahton's eyes widen, very impressed by these two individuals. " _Impressive... They far exceed the power of my guardians. It may seem like they've got the_ upper hand _, however..._ "

 **Oblivion gets up, as he roars loudly, a crack beginning to run through the middle of the Omniverse. Everybody on the battlefield is flattened onto the ground due to the intense gravity except for the Founder, Ahton.**

 **Goku and Vegeta get up with a huge amount of effort. They turn toward Oblivion, who has somehow gotten even stronger than before.**

" _Careful, Son Goku and Vegeta,_ " Ahton says, tapping his staff to save everybody from being crushed by the gravity, " _he's gotten millions of times stronger, and he evolves in battle. Eventually, I will have to step in._ "

 **Oblivion takes off from the ground, slamming both his fists into Goku and Vegeta, causing them to be knocked back. " _GAHH!_ "**

 **He launches a barrage of energy blasts, which the two of them block, struggling. Goku and Vegeta then roar, a massive blue aura engulfing the entire platform. When the light fades, they are both standing there in Super Saiyan Blue.**

 **They both launch at Oblivion, as Goku and Vegeta begin to clash with him. Each clash causing a massive hole in the Omniverse, which Ahton immediately patches up before it could get worse.**

 **The three of them zoom around the platform, shockwaves appearing everywhere. Their team looks up at them in disbelief.**

" _Unbelievable,_ " Broly says, stunned, " _Goku and Vegeta have_ gone _to levels far beyond our understanding..._ "

 **The two of them fly up, going back to back, as they both begin charging their attacks. Goku launches a Kamehameha, and Vegeta launches a Galick Gun. Both of the blasts combine into one, heading for Oblivion.**

 **The combined blasts connect to Oblivion, causing a massive explosion that would have destroyed everybody on the battlefield if it weren't for Ahton's protective barrier. When the smoke clears, Oblivion is standing there, seeming to have gotten bulkier than before. " _Weak..._ "**

 **Suddenly, matter is drawn toward four points around Oblivion, as the bodies of Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus reform. However, the matter is then drawn into Oblivion, as he seemingly has absorbed their powers.**

 **In a blur, Oblivion is in front of Vegeta, as Vegeta is knocked into the ground at full force, causing him to cough blood. " _GACK! NAGH!_ "**

 **Goku flickers into Ultra Instinct just in time to clash a heavy punch with Oblivion. "HAAAAAAAAA!" The demonic-like voice of Ultra Instinct roars, as he sends Oblivion back a bit.**

Whis steps forward, observing his former student. " _Even though he doesn't use it often, the normal Ultra Instinct state really is powerful. It has the qualities that the other stages do not inherit._ "

 **Oblivion rapidly barrages Goku with punches, which he dodges at extremely rapid rates. Oblivion yells, swinging a kick at Goku, which Goku catches. Goku then glares at Oblivion, sending a massive barrage of invisible attacks into his chest. " _UGHAAAH!_ "**

Beerus walks up to Whis, watching the fight. " _Whis, what do you mean about Ultra Instinct?_ "

Whis continues to observe the battle, unable to do anything to help a _t this rate. "You see Beerus, each of the stages_ focuses _on different things. The first stage focuses on defense, the second stage focuses on offense, the third stage seems to be focused on both offense and defense, and... Stage four... It seems to be some sort of berserk state..._ "

 **Oblivion gets up, exhaling. " _You fool... Do you realize what I have done... I have absorbed the four, meaning I have their powers. I have the siphoning ability now... That combined with my evolution powers, I am unstoppable..._ "**

 **An Ultra Instinct aura flares up around Oblivion, as he yells, launching at Goku at full speed. The two begin to clash, but Oblivion easily overcomes him, slamming him down onto the platform, causing it to crack.**

 **Vegeta gets up, groaning. " _Kakarot, we need to go all out if we want to stand a chance at beating this guy._ "**

 **Goku nods, as the two of them stand up, going side by side. Oblivion lands yards in front of them, smirking. " _If you have anything else left to show me, then do so..._ "**

 **Goku and Vegeta both begin to yell, the crack going down the middle of the entire Omniverse beginning to widen. Auras flare around them, as they both transform into their maximum powers, Ultra Instinct Stage Four.**

 **They both break another barrier of the laws of existence, as they launch toward Oblivion at speeds that time itself couldn't reach, so they move even faster than time itself. They slam both of their fists into Oblivion's gut, causing a massive crack in all of the barriers that form the Omniverse, as blood pours out of Oblivion's mouth.**

 **Oblivion is launched across the entire Omniverse, as he ends up at the complete other side of the massive platform that the Founder created. Goku and Vegeta vanish above him, towering over him. Oblivion gets up, shaking a ton. " _Ughh... That force was unbelievable..._ "**

 **Goku and Vegeta fly up, charging their attacks side by side. Goku launches a maximum power Kamehameha at the same time that Vegeta launches his Final Shine Attack. Both of the attacks combine into one, as Oblivion is immediately consumed by it. A QUARTER OF THE ENTIRE PLATFORM IS COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATED, AS A MASSIVE RIPPLE GOES THROUGH THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE.**

 **When the smoke clears, Oblivion is on the ground, no Ki radiating off of him. Oblivion was dead.  
**

Goku and Vegeta pant heavily, powering down from their powers. " _ **We did it Vegeta,**_ " Goku says, feeling dizzy. " _ **We did it...**_ "

Ahton vanishes above them, seeing that Oblivion is on the ground, lifeless. " _Well done, both of you. You make me proud, and you both are worthy. I will have to repair the damages, but I must offer you two a place at being my personal guardians._ "

Vegeta raises an eyebrow, confused on what he is saying. " ** _Personal guardians? Are you for real?_** "

Ahton nods slowly. " _Yes, indeed. You two have proven to be strong enough to replace my guards._ "

Uub, Broly, Beerus, Adia, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu all fly down to check on what happened. They'd all be surprised that Oblivion is on the ground.

Gohan and Goten run over to Goku, hugging him. " _Dad,_ " Goten says, " _is it really over? Did you beat him?_ "

Goku smiles, nodding. " ** _Yeah, we did it. Ready to go home, guys? Let's get some food and-_** "

 **THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE SPLITS INTO TWO HALVES, AS** **ELECTRICITY BREAKS PART OF IT. EVERYONE IS SENT BACK, EVEN THE FOUNDER. SHOCKWAVES ARE SENT THROUGHOUT BEYOND THE OMNIVERSE, AS OBLIVION OPENS HIS EYES.**

 **OBLIVION GETS UP, AS ENERGY BEAMS AND BLASTS ARE SHOT EVERYWHERE, AS THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE IS AT HIS FATE NOW. EVERYTHING BEGINS TO SPLIT, AS THE OMNIVERSE IS NOW IN PIECES.**

 **AN UNCOUNTABLE NUMBER OF BLACK HOLES, WORM HOLES, TEARS, EVERYTHING IMAGINABLE ERUPT AROUND HIM, SPOUTS OF WIND AND ENERGY SHOOTING EVERYWHERE. PILLARS OF EVERY TYPE OF KI IN EXISTENCE ERUPT ALL OVER THE REMAINS OF THE OMNIVERSE. ULTIMITED ENERGY SHOOTS EVERYWHERE, AS EVERYBODY TAKES COVER, DOING THEIR BEST TO SURVIVE.**

 **When the light fades, Oblivion is standing there, looking a lot bigger than before. He'd be incredibly bulky, as he now has ascended to unimaginable heights. Goku and Vegeta lower their arms, almost having been killed by the power-up.**

 **" _Vegeta,_ " Goku states, " _this transformation is the highest_ capable _power we are both capable of using. We cannot go any higher in power than this. Be careful, we must fight him._ "**

 **Vegeta nods, as they both bump fists. They then launch off from the ground at full speed, both of them swinging a full-force punch at Oblivion. The punches land on his chest, as there is a huge explosive shockwave, spreading across the remains of the Omniverse.**

 **Adia tries to block it out the best she could, as she is skidding back. "** _How could one output so much power in just a punch?!_ **"**

 **Oblivion looks down at them, as he isn't even fazed. " _You've had your chance, now it is mine..._ " A pulse comes from his eyes, as Goku and Vegeta are launched back at incredible velocities, but Ahton raises his staff, stopping them in midair.**

 **Ahton sets them down, as he begins to walk forward, white sparkles emitting off of him. "** _The time for standing by is over, now it is time for me to enter battle, brother._ **"  
**

 **Ahton and Oblivion launch at each other at full speed. Ahton swings his staff and Oblivion swings a punch. Both of the attacks clash, as the void around the Omniverse is slowly closing in on it.**

 **"** _Remember our first battle, brother?_ **" Ahton asks. "** _We destroyed the entire Omniverse by the time we were finished. This time, you will not win.._ **."**

Goku gets up, shocked when he heard that. " _The Founder... lost before...?_ "

 **The Founder and Oblivion begin to clash blows. They travel around the remains of the Omniverse, fighting each other at speeds so fast, that not even Goku and Vegeta could even see them.**

 **Shockwaves appear everywhere, each one happening at a centillionth of a second apart. For a moment, it would look like Oblivion had the upper hand, but Ahton begins to push hard, as he slams Oblivion down to the ground with his staff.**

 **Oblivion looks down at the platform in disgust. " _We do not need this thing anymore, do we, brother?_ " Oblivion taps his foot on the platform, as the ENTIRE thing just completely disintegrates.**

 **He roars loudly, as energy is sent everywhere. Oblivion charges up, as a large black aura flares up around him. "Time for me to get serious." He launches at Ahton, launching a barrage of massive energy blasts of all kinds.**

 **Ahton blocks the blasts, being sent back a little. "** Grhh _... You've gotten truly strong, brother..._ **"**

 **Oblivion continues to press on, his power rising by the second. He kicks Ahton into the ground, before Ahton gets back up and launches at him at full speed. Ahton swings his staff at full force, sending Oblivion into a multiverse, causing it to explode.**

 **Oblivion vanishes behind Ahton, enraged. He mauls Ahton far downward, as the Founder himself is launched across the Omniverse. " _You're foolish. This isn't like last time, brother. I am stronger than you now. I AM OMNIPOTENT NOW..._"**

 **He spreads his arms, as billions of multiverses close in on Ahton, causing a massive big bang explosion. " _I HAVE CONTROL OVER EXISTENCE ITSELF!_ "**

 **A light comes from the center of the collapsing multiverses, as they all are blown apart. Ahton stands there, a large white aura around him. "** _I am not done yet, brother. I cannot afford to let you win._ **"**

 **Ahton launches back at Oblivion, as the two continue to clash, even faster than before. Minutes later, it would be pretty clear who had the upperhand. Oblivion roars loudly, the entire Omniverse slowly disintegrating. He slams Ahton down at full force.**

 **He raises his hands, as a million layered cube-like essence surrounds Ahton, as a massive _seal appears on it. "That should stop him for a little while... And now..._ "**

 **Oblivion turns toward the fighters. " _Now it is your turn to die. I have won, and now I claim the Founder's throne._ "**

 **Suddenly, Dhondarr vanishes above him, as he roars, bringing down his sword upon Oblivion. Without moving, Dhondarr is frozen in midair, unable to move. "** Nnnghh _! Let me go!_ **"**

 **Oblivion's head turns 360 degrees toward Dhondarr. " _And just what do you think you are doing, traitor...?_ "**

Uub watches the entire thing unfold, shocked. " _And to think that... Dhondarr was a huge problem_ to _us..._ "

 **Goku and Vegeta power back up to Ultra Instinct Stage Four. The two of them launch toward Oblivion, ready to fight him some more.**

 **Beerus yells, powering up to Ultra Instinct Stage Two. Broly powers up to Super Saiyan White + Super Saiyan Five. The two of them launch after Goku and Vegeta in attempts to help them.**

 **"** _KAIOKEN TIMES... TWO THOUSAND!_ **" Uub roars, joining Beerus and Broly.**

 **Adia sighs. "** _We're dead._ **" She, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu power up to their full power, joining the rest of the original team.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Adia, Uub, Buu, Beerus, and Broly each launch their full power blasts, as it combines into one mega blast. The blast connects with Oblivion, but it doesn't even scratch him. " _It is pointless to fight back, you weaklings..._ "**

 **Oblivion raises a hand, as all of the fighters are levitated into the air in front of them, unable to resist. " _It was quite honestly a fun battle, but now... I am stronger than my prime..._ "**

 **" _I-It's hopeless, everyone,_ " Goku says, unable to even try and resist Oblivion's power. " _He's ascended beyond even the Founder... Goodbye... I love ya'll..._ "**

 **Oblivion focuses his attention on Majin Buu first. " _You're first to go, Majin... Your friends will watch each other die..._ " He points his hand at Majin Buu, as he launches an energy blast through his chest.**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty-Six...**_

* * *

 _ **I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Founder finally got some action! Unfortunately, he was overcome by Oblivion's power. Find out next time what happens, and how will the fighters (hopefully) win?**_

 _ **After this story wraps up, I plan to make a chapter that has all info you missed. In it I will display mistakes in the story we both may have missed, some info about the power scaling, some multipliers, AND I can do a QnA.**_

 _ **From the info panel, I can end up start making alternative stories that you guys can make, like a what-if for both of my stories for fun.**_

 _ **I will see all of you soon! This story is about to wrap up.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	36. Chapter 36 - The Final Ending

_**Previously on Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

* * *

Uub watches the entire thing unfold, shocked. " _And to think that... Dhondarr was a huge problem_ to _us..._ "

 **Goku and Vegeta power back up to Ultra Instinct Stage Four. The two of them launch toward Oblivion, ready to fight him some more.**

 **Beerus yells, powering up to Ultra Instinct Stage Two. Broly powers up to Super Saiyan White + Super Saiyan Five. The two of them launch after Goku and Vegeta in attempts to help them.**

 **"** _KAIOKEN TIMES... TWO THOUSAND!_ **" Uub roars, joining Beerus and Broly.**

 **Adia sighs. "** _We're dead._ **" She, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu power up to their full power, joining the rest of the original team.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Adia, Uub, Buu, Beerus, and Broly each launch their full power blasts, as it combines into one mega blast. The blast connects with Oblivion, but it doesn't even scratch him. " _It is pointless to fight back, you weaklings..._ "**

 **Oblivion raises a hand, as all of the fighters are levitated into the air in front of them, unable to resist. " _It was quite honestly a fun battle, but now... I am stronger than my prime..._ "**

 **" _I-It's hopeless, everyone,_ " Goku says, unable to even try and resist Oblivion's power. " _He's ascended beyond even the Founder... Goodbye... I love ya'll..._ "**

 **Oblivion focuses his attention on Majin Buu first. " _You're first to go, Majin... Your friends will watch each other die..._ " He points his hand at Majin Buu, as he launches an energy blast through his chest.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Six**_

* * *

 **The energy blast is shot through Buu's chest, as there is a massive shockwave in the inside of his body. Buu falls down to the ground like a ragdoll, turning into this goo-like substance.**

 **" _BUU!_ " Goku yells at one of his oldest friends. " _NOOOOO!_ "**

 **Oblivion turns toward Beerus, rising him up in the air. " _You're next, God of Destruction..._ "**

 **He charges a blast, pointing it toward Beerus, but at the last second... "** _DESTRUCTO DISK!_ **" A Kienzan grazes off of Oblivion, doing absolutely nothing, as it goes off into the distance.**

 **Oblivion slams Beerus on the ground, as he turns toward a frightened Krillin. " _I suppose you will be the one who dies instead, human..._ "**

 **He launches the energy blast toward Krillin, and right before it connects, Ahton and his guardians vanish in front of him, knocking the blast away. "** _Stop this, brother! I will... have to kill you now..._ **"**

 **Oblivion is distracted, so he ends up letting go of the fighters, as he begins to fight with the Founder and his guardian angels. They begin to clash once again, causing massive shockwaves everywhere in the Omniverse.**

 **Goku and Vegeta leap back, as they stand side by side. " _Vegeta, we only have one option at this point, and you know what to do._ "**

 **Oblivion slices his hands through the angels, completely destroying them. He then swings a punch at the Founder, causing an infinitely concentrated point of wind to hit him, sending Ahton away, injured. " _It is futile, Ahton._ "**

 **OUT OF NO WHERE, A PILLAR OF LIGHT TRAVELS UPWARD AND DOWNWARD INFINITELY, AS THE REMAINS OF THE OMNIVERSE COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATE, AS A BARRIER APPEARS AROUND ALL OF THE OTHER FIGHTERS.**

 **THERE'D BE NOTHING LEFT OF THE OMNIVERSE, AS NOW EVERYBODY IS SURROUNDED BY A SEEMINGLY ENDLESS VOID. THE FORCE BREAKS ALL OF THE REMAINING BARRIERS OF THE OMNIVERSE, AS THERE'D NO LONGER BE RULES OR RESTRICTIONS.**

 **THERE'D BE A MASSIVE ROAR, AS PILLARS OF LIGHT TRAVEL INFINITE DISTANCE, THE BREAKING POINT OF LOGIC CENTERS AT THE NEW CENTER IN POWER. WHEN THE LIGHT FADES, GOGITO IS STANDING THERE, WITH A RAINBOW HAIR AND AURA, AT LEVELS THAT LOGIC COULDN'T DESCRIBE.**

 **Oblivion moves toward the figure, as out of nowhere, Oblivion is launched across the infinite void, knocked back and forth. " _WHAT?!_ "**

 **Ahton gets up, shocked at the new figure's power. "** _Did they... fuse...? Incredible... Their power far exceeds even my own... The entire Omniverse is no more, and... oh no... I cannot let anybody find out the secret!_ **" Ahton launches toward the battle, but is knocked back by just the wind of it. "** _Nngh!_ **"**

 **Oblivion gets up, looking at Gogito, the ultimate fusion of Goku and Vegeta. " _...What are you?!_ "**

 **"We am many things, Oblivion," Gogito says, " _but... right now... our power is now BEYOND YOURS... There's no such thing as comparing powers anymore. We both exceed the rules of logic itself._ "**

 **Oblivion roars, powering up some more. "NONSENSE! YOU CANNOT WIN!" The two of them launch at each other, clashing with each other at... unbelievable speeds.  
**

 **There'd be shockwaves everywhere at once. Gogito and Oblivion exchange blows, the both of them nearly equal in power. Gogito would have the upperhand, as he knocks Oblivion around, injuring him greatly.**

 **Ahton observes the battle, and now even he cannot help. "** _What kind of power have those two unlocked when fusing...? Wait... no... could it be... They have unlocked... **OMNI EVOLUTION**... The form that only my..._ **"**

 **Oblivion yells loudly, pushing Gogito back a bit. " _That will not work! I can siphon and evolve in battle!_ "**

 **Gogito grabs him, putting him in a headlock. " _Not even those can help you now, Oblivion. We have both reached our maximum capacities. You are going to die._ "**

 **Oblivion laughs, as his eyes begin to glow. " _You just don't get it, do you? I AM OBLIVION. RIGHT NOW, WE ARE IN THE CHAOS ZONE. THIS IS WHERE I AM STRONGEST!_ "**

 **He kicks Gogito down at full force, sending him far back. " _Nagahck! That... won't work!_ "**

 **" _I THEN WILL CONQUER ALL OF THE_ OMNIVERSES _IN THIS ENDLESS VOID!_ " Oblivion yells, as he launches toward Gogito at full speed.**

 **Gogito begins to block his attacks, struggling heavily. " _O..._ Omniverses _?! You mean... there's more?!_ "**

 **Ahton flies toward them desperately. "** _DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SON GOKU AND VEGETA!_ **"**

 **Oblivion glares at him, sending him back across the infinite void. " _You're just a nuisance now, brother. I will be sure you're dead after I take care of this one._ "**

 **The two of them continue to clash, sending endless energy across the Chaos Zone, as they both would be on equal levels of power. Gogito yells, kicking him away, but Oblivion flies back, punching his gut, knocking him away. " _AGH!_ "**

 **They clash throughout the outsides of where the Omniverse used to be, as they continue to exchange blows. They continue to do so for an entire hour, before they both get knocked back from each other, getting exhausted.**

 **Gogito looks up, his rainbow aura growing in size by the minute. " _Sorry Oblivion, but before I get too strong to the point that I accidentally end up killing everybody, I have to finish this now, and I know exactly how to do it._ "**

 **He raises his hands, as he begins to create the FINAL Spirit Bomb. " _Everybody! LEND ME YOUR ENERGY, JUST ONE MORE TIME!_ "**

 **Oblivion roars in laughter. " _I already told you, Spirit energy will not work on me, you fool!_ "**

 **Everybody in the barrier begins to raise their hands, knowing what Gogito is doing. "** _Goku,_ **" Krillin says, "** _you've been my best friend for many, many years, and now, it all comes down to this. Go get them, best buddy!_ **"**

 **All of the angels of all of the multiverses raise their hands as well. "** _Son Goku and Vegeta-san,_ **" Dakaishin says, "** _you both have made me proud. You both have done well. After this, you both may rest and allow the next generation to take over._ **"**

 **"** _You can do it, master! We all believe in you!_ **" Uub yells, raising his hand as well.**

 **Broly smiles, raising his hand. "** _I never thought we'd make it this far. I remember meeting_ the both _of you on Earth and fighting you both for the very first time._ **"**

 **"** _Goku,_ **" Beerus says, raising his hand too, "** _the first time I met you, we fought as gods when you first unlocked God Ki._ Now _look where you are..._ **"**

 **"** _You can do it, dad and Vegeta!_ **" Gohan and Goten yell, raising their hands. "** _You got this!_ **"**

 **Trunks nods, raising both of his hands. "** _Dad, go get 'em._ **"**

 **Everybody else on the battlefield raises their hands, as the Final Spirit Bomb is now the size of an entire OMNIVERSE. Gogito compresses it at maximum effort, as he then splits the Spirit Bomb between his two hands, getting in a Final Flash position. " _OMNI SPIRIT BOMB FINAL..._ " He then gets in a Galick Gun position, everything starting to crack. " _GALICK..._ "**

 **Gogito then gets into the Kamehameha position, pouring all of his power into this attack. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "**

 **Oblivion goes into one hundred percent of his power, roaring loudly, the aura growing to infinite size. " _BRING IT ON!_ "**

 **" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Gogito launches his ultimate attack, as Oblivion begins to block it, struggling more than he's ever had. "" _NNNGAHHH! UGHH! GAHHH!_ "**

 **Gogito's pupils disappear, as he roars as loud as he can, using all of the force he possibly can. Oblivion very slowly begins to push back. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "**

 **Ahton, the Founder vanishes behind him, as he presses his hands on the Omni Spirit Bomb Final Galick Kamehameha, using all of his power in order to help. A pulse comes from his eyes, as everybody else in the Omniverse is teleported in. Everybody begins to use all of their energy to add onto the Kamehameha, as Oblivion is now struggling heavily. " _NNNGHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!_ "**

 **" _No_... _That will not WORK!_ " Oblivion begins to push through the blast. If Oblivion is able to take the blast this easily, there is no chance for them to win.**

 **Suddenly, there'd be hundreds of figures in the distance heading toward the blast, as hundreds of giant figures that look similar to the Founder appear next to the blast.**

 **" _Seems you are having trouble, my friend,_ " one of them says to Ahton. " _We'll assist you._ "**

 **Ahton sighs in relief. "** _Glad to see you all in one piece. I was hoping for my Omniverse to not know the existence of other realities._ **"**

 **"** _Aw come on,_ **" The other Founder says, "** _of course your reality would find out with the overpowered beings in your Omniverse._ **"**

 **Ahton rolls his eyes. "** _Yeah, but I have no regrets,_ **" he replies, as all of the other Founders all yell, joining in on the blast, multiplying its power by hundreds of times.**

 **The blast immediately consumes Oblivion, as his essence starts to be erased. " _NOOOO! HOW?! THAT'S... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHY ARE THERE_ MOREEE _?!_ "**

 **" _EVERYBODY, FULL POWER!_" Gogito roars, as everyone puts all of their power into the blast, as Oblivion roars, being completely erased by the Omni combined blast. **

There'd be no trace of Oblivion left, and everybody had won. The war was over, and they had barely killed Oblivion.

Gogito defuses, as Goku and Vegeta float in the void, panting heavily. Ahton's blessing fades off of them, as now they were back to normal.

Ahton taps his staff, as a platform is beneath everybody temporarily, as Goku and Vegeta fall to the ground. " _Well done, both of you. Thanks to you we saved the..._ " He looks over to what used to be the Omniverse, and now is just a complete empty void. " _Right..._ "

All of the Founders in the area gather around, as they aim their staffs toward the empty void. They all glow very brightly, as a massive pillar of every type of Ki. it combines into one, as many different layers are created. All of the multiverses, universes, galaxies, etc are restored back to their respective places. The Omniverse was restored.

Lord Zydis walks over to Beerus and Champa, who were conversing. "Hello _you two. Looks like the ones who were previously dead will move on soon._ "

Champa glances at him, immediately recognizing him, unlike Beerus. " _...D... dad...?_ "

Zydis pulls the both of them into a hug. " _Sorry for leaving you two. You have both become the greatest Gods of Destruction. I am_ proud _. Unfortunately, I cannot stay here forever._ "

Bardock and Gine run over to Goku, both pulling him in a hug. " _I'm so proud of you, **Goku** ,_" Bardock says, the both of them hugging him tightly. " _I always knew you'd be the one to climb to the top._ "

Goku smiles, closing his eyes. " _Thanks, mom and dad. I'm glad I got to finally meet_ _both of you._ "

Gohan and Goten run over to Goku, joining the hug. " _Dad, you're okay! I'm so glad you're okay!_ " Gohan says.

Gine's eyes widen when hearing that. " _Dad? As in... are you... are both of you his sons?_ "

Goku nods, managing to get up. " _Yeah, this is Gohan and Goten. Gohan and Goten, meet my mom and dad._ "

Goten runs over, hugging the both of them. " _I never met my grandpa and grandma!_ "

Chi-Chi runs over, frantically trying to find Gohan and/or Goten . " _WHERE'S MY BABY?! GOKU?! WH..._ "

Bardock turns toward her, raising an eyebrow. " _Who's this, Goku? Her attitude really unsettles me._ "

Goku laughs, walking over and hugging Chi-Chi. " _Dad, this is my wife, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi, these are my parents!_ "

Gine walks over and hugs Chi-Chi as well. " _Nice to meet you, Chi-Chi!_ "

Ahton taps his staff, as a ring of energy travels across the Omniverse. Figures begin teleporting in, as there are many, many, many, many, many Zenos and guards crowded around. " _I have restored all of the little ones, who you call "Omni Kings". Unfortunately, I will not be able to restore the ones who have died.._ "

Goku walks up to Ahton, wanting to ask a question that had been on his mind for a little while. " _Hey, Mr. Founder, you and Oblivion did fight each other before, right?_ "

Ahton sighs, closing his eyes. " _I suppose I should tell you the story_ on _how it all happened. I'll start from the beginning. I will translate it to human language._ "

* * *

 _ **AGE X - THE BEGINNING OF CREATION**_

* * *

Ahton and Oblivion would be good brothers. They would have one job they want to do, and that is to create an Omniverse. They'd seen the others, and now they want to take on that job. Ahton starts by raises his hands, as sparkles shoot everywhere. He begins to create the dimensions, and assign laws and restrictions to them.

Oblivion creates the barriers of the Omniverse, then he and Ahton begin to create the first multiverse. " _ **I have been trying to convince you to do this, brother, but you decide to just meditate, and meditate, and meditate.**_ "

Ahton chuckles, as they create eighteen universes in the multiverse. " _Now we are done, brother. Well done._ "

Oblivion cracks up a little, laughing. " _ **Aw, come on. I was planning for us to have hundreds, no thousands!**_ "

" _But how would we watch over all of them? Wouldn't that be tiresome?_ " Ahton asks, confused on what Oblivion really wants.

Oblivion thinks for a moment, as he claps his hands, creating a figure that looks very similar to Zeno. " ** _Looks kind of strange, but this little one will watch over this multiverse, and we can create many of them._** "

Ahton nods slowly, now intrigued. " _How would we want life forms to be? I'm thinking of figures that look similar to us and can communicate like us._ "

Oblivion chuckles, looking at his brother. " _ **I have a lot of ideas I've been thinking up all this time. Let's get to work, and we will allow sentient life to appear and live their own lives.**_ "

Ahton nods, as the both of them raise their hands, creating hundreds of multiverses. " _How far do you want to go, brother?_ "

Oblivion smirks. " _ **We don't have to stop. We have a** **near-endless** **space to work in. We can keep creating multiverses until the Omniverse cannot hold anymore.**_ "

Ahton looks up into the sky, as he suddenly blacks out, and he sees a vision. He hears the muffled voice of Oblivion fading out, as he is suddenly on in the middle of some place on a planet, with these tall structures around a massive crater.

In the middle of the crater, he sees two humanoid beings who are taking on a larger being, but the larger being is easily taking them down. He sees somebody in a robe with strange, tall white hair. The being launches a dark blast at the larger being, but it is deflected into the distance, causing a massive bang. " _Where am I...?_ "

Suddenly, the muffled voice of Oblivion comes back, as it becomes more clear. " _ **Brother? Brother?! Snap out of it!**_ "

Ahton blinks twice and regains his composure. " _Uh, yes, Oblivion?_ "

His brother raises an eyebrow, observing him. " _ **You alright? You blacked out for a moment there.**_ "

Ahton sighs, as he faces away from his brother, creating a few more multiverses. " _I had a vision about these individuals from a strange land. When I saw two of them, they seemed to have some sort of... aura... A special one..._ "

Oblivion shakes his head, turning around. " _ **Whatever, Ahton. You're crazy.**_ " He flies away to another part of the Omniverse, leaving his brother alone.

* * *

The story if interrupted by Goten. " _Hey, uh, yeah, I appreciate you taking the time to tell us about the origin of the Omniverse, but do you think you could skip to the part where you and Oblivion have your first conflict?_ "

Adia flies over to him, grabbing him by the shirt. " _You idiot! Don't talk to the Founder like that!_ "

Ahton raises his hand. " _No worries. You can refer to me as Ahton if you wish. I got a little carried away. Anyway, let's skip some of the unneeded filler in our story._ "

* * *

 _ **AGE X - 2,000,000,000 Years after the birth of the Omniverse**_

* * *

There were now many, many multiverses. The Founder's Palace would have been fully created, and Ahton begins to step toward the throne, but Oblivion walks in. " _ **Ahton!**_ "

Ahton immediately turns back toward his brother, confused. " _Brother? Where were you for two billion years? I was worried sick about you._ "

Oblivion begins to walk forward, clearly angry. " _ **Brother, who said that you could be the Founder? I am your older brother, which means that I will claim the throne.**_ "

Ahton is taken aback by his comment. " _I am the one who built the palace. You are the one who abandoned me. I do not wish to argue with you. I think I have more fitting qualities to be the Founder. Trust me._ "

Oblivion prepares himself. " _ **So whoever is the first to sit on that throne will rightfully be Founder, hm...? I will take it by force!**_ "

 **He launches at the throne at full speed, but two of Ahton's guards leap in front of it in attempts to stop Oblivion. However, Oblivion knocks them both into the wall, jumping toward the throne.**

 **Oblivion is suddenly knocked back out of the entrance of the palace by Ahton, as he goes after Oblivion. "** _I cannot let you claim that throne! You are not fit to be the Founder!_ **"**

 **His brother launches at Ahton, as the two of them clash a punch, hundreds of multiverses around them exploding, the palace starting to crack a little. Ahton kicks him across the Omniverse, taking off after him.**

 **The two begin to clash at full speed, fighting for the throne of the Founder. They both begin to destroy millions of multiverses, continuing to enchange blows at unbelievable speeds.**

 **The fight between the two lasts for millions of years. By the end of it, the two would be critically exhausted, hardly able to fight any longer.**

 **Ahton is able to get up, having an idea. "** _I shall not fight alone any longer. I have no choice._ **" Ahton presses his hands together, as he yells, creating his three Guardian Angels.**

 **The Guardian Angels launch at Oblivion at full speed, beginning to barrage him at full speed. Oblivion would be too weak to fight back, so has no choice but to take the barrage of punches and kicks.**

 **Oblivion roars in pain, as he knocked back far. The three guardians grab hold of him, as they all are surrounding him, restraining him.**

 **Ahton vanishes above him, panting heavily. He aims his right hand at Oblivion, as he grabs his right arm with his left hand. A bright glow emits from his hand, as a large million layered cube appears around Oblivion, then a large seal appearing on it. It would be the same exact seal that Oblivion used on Ahton in the battle in the present time.**

 **His Guardian Angels give him most of their energy, allowing him to be able to do a few more things. Ahton levitates the cube into the air, as he claps, teleporting it to the other side of the Omniverse.**

 **He yells, as clouds of dark energy form to surround Oblivion's position to prevent others from reaching him. This would later become the Corruption Zone. Inside it, he creates the Draconic Zone to protect all of the multiverses inside it from being destroyed by the Corruption Zone. Then, he creates a massive wall of energy to block off all of it.**

 **He creates a massive gate with a lock on it to complete it. The entire Path to Chaos was completed, but Ahton did not want anybody to get past the gate, so he had an idea.**

He teleports to the palace, as he walks up to the throne, confidently sitting down on it, as a massive yellow shockwave goes through the entire Omniverse. Ahton was now the Founder.

Ahton sighs, looking down at the ground. He was sad that his brother turned out to be this way. He had gotten cocky and power hungry. He didn't want to seal him, but he knew he had to because he knew that Oblivion wouldn't do well for the Omniverse as a Founder due to his personality.

He raises his hands, as a bright glow emits from it. Electricity goes through the palace, as he creates the Order, the original one. "Y _ou will be the Order of the Omniverse. Your primary job will be to guard the gate to the Path to Chaos. Go._ "

The Order takes off, flying off at full speed, determined to follow the Founder's orders. Ahton sighs, looking up at the multiverses above his palace. " _You did a bad thing, brother, but I will continue to create multiverses as a mark of respect of your decision to create the Omniverse in the first place. I will meet you again someday._ "

 **Ahton raises his hands, as Multiverse #1299184009, the main story's multiverse is created. The story of Dragon Ball begins, as Ahton leans back, determined to do his job for as long as he will live.**

Oblivion opens his eyes, as he looks around, knowing that he is in a seal. " _ **Where am I...? Tch... My brother... you will pay for not allowing me to take the Founder's position. I shall gather followers, and you will regret what you have done... It will take a very long time, but I will eventually be free... In the meantime, I will rename myself to Chaos to hide for a little while...**_ "

* * *

 _ **AGE X - END**_

* * *

All of the fighters are shocked at this story. " _Wow,_ " Goku says, " _I can't believe it... That's insane..._ "

Ahton closes his eyes, as he taps his staff on the spacetime continuum. Goku's team is transported inside of the palace, everybody else gathered outside of it. " _That is in the past, and now I am happy that this is all over. Now that my brother no longer poses a threat, I can do something I never thought I would ever consider doing again._ "

He levitates upward, as he begins to glow brightly. He spins his staff, as many pulses emit from him, going across the Omniverse.

 **As the pulses go through the Path to Chaos. The Great Wall of Energy that surrounds it begins to disintegrate. The Corruption Zone begins to completely spread apart, fading away.**

 **All of the fighters sense the changes, as they immediately know what is going on. The Draconic Zone is no more, as the many multiverses inside of it are now free, open to the rest of the Omniverse.**

 **Chaos'/Oblivion's palace disintegrates, as all of his property is now no more. The threat of Oblivion's return is over, and now... The Path to Chaos, is now no more...**

 **Ahton taps his staff, as his two now fully healed Guardians appear next to him. He raises his other hand, as six large figures are created. The Orders were now recreated, and alive again.  
**

He levitates back onto the floor, looking down at the fighters. " _Well done. You have done the unthinkable, and managed to enter the Path to Chaos, knowing that you are taking a huge risk, and... you came out alive._ "

Adia looks over at Dhondarr, who is in the corner outside, the shading making him less visible. " _What should we do with him, sir?_ "

Ahton glances down at Dhondarr, observing the being. " _I believe we could let this one live. He doesn't appear to be a threat to us any more, unless he proves otherwise._ "

He notices that Goku and Gohan are looking down, looking very upset. " _Hmmm...? Ah... your... deceased friends..._ "

Gohan completely breaks down crying, falling on his knees. " _P...Piccolo... H-He..._ "

Goku clenches his fists, trying not to cry as well. " _Jiren... Vados... Future Trunks... Buu... Dyspo All of them are de-dea... dead..._ "

Ahton closes his eyes in symphony. " _Those six have lived great lives, and for that, I will give them something that no other life has ever been given, and that is a burial in the front yard of my Palace._ "

Everybody walks out of the palace, as everybody gathers around the front yard. Ahton breathes in, as he focuses on the beautiful lawn, six beautiful graves appearing, as a small breeze comes from them. " _Rest in piece. You will be missed by me and everybody else. Farewell, and rest well._ "

There'd be many minutes of silence, as everybody stands in front of the graves. After a while, Ahton stands up, as he raises his staff to the sky. " _And now... I shall release all of the deceased ones who were given a chance to live again. I will allow all of them to pass on to the heaven of your afterlife._ "

King Vegeta walks up to his son, as he holds out his hand. " _My son, you are the true king of the Saiyans. You have made me proud. Live on, and continue to be the best._ "

Vegeta smiles, as he shakes his father's hand. " _Father, goodbye. It has been a long journey._ "

His father closes his eyes, as he disintegrates, his remains floating off into the air. " _It looks like this is it._ "

Bardock and Gine walk up to Goku, pulling him in a hug. " _Oh, Goku!_ " Gine says, crying. " _We're so glad we got to see you become the greatest warrior of all! We're so proud of you!_ "

Goku gladly accepts the hug, trying even harder to hold in his tears. " _Th...Thank you, both of you. I will miss you both._ "

" _Brother!_ " Raditz says, joining the hug. " _What a tough brother you are! Low-class Saiyans? Rubbish! You are the true elite Saiyan!_ "

Goku laughs, as tears flow down his face. " _Thanks, Raditz. It looks like this is goodbye._ "

They continue to hold each other until Bardock, Gine, and Raditz disintegrate, turning into dust, as it flies off into the air, seeming to sparkle. Goku wipes the tears off of his face, as he turns toward Vegeta. " _I think I'm going to retire as a Grand Priest, Vegeta. To be honest, I think it is time for the both of us to rest and allow the next generation to take over._ "

Vegeta holds out his hand, as Goku shakes it. Goku then out of nowhere pulls him into a hug. " _It's been a long journey, best buddy. Time for us to relax._ "

Dyspo begins to disintegrate, as he walks up to Toppo. " _Oi, Toppo! Do me and Jiren a favor, and keep the Pride Troopers afloat, will you?_ "

Toppo nods slowly. " _I will continue to be the leader of the Pride Troopers, and I shall continue to do so until I die. Thank you, Dyspo. You both will be missed..._ "

Dakaishin walks up to Goku. " _Son Goku-san, well done. I am more proud than I could ever be._ "

Goku smiles, turning toward him. " _Thanks, Dakaishin. It's been long, hasn't it? The Tournament of Power, then Abysus, then Omesus and Zateus, then Arysus, then now..._ "

Dakaishin chuckles, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. " _Yes. They were quite strong opponents. It is now my time to go as well._ "

Goku sighs, looking down. " _I don't want to lose you again, Dakaishin. You were the nicest, greatest to become the Grand Priest. Thank you._ "

Dakaishin smiles, as he removes his hand from Goku's shoulder. " _Live on, Son Goku-san, and continue to be the greatest in our book. Farewell._ "

He fades, disintegrating into dust. The dust revolves around Goku, before it shoots off into the sky.

As Beerus and Champa say goodbye to their father, Zydis, who also fades into dust, sparkling in the air. The team then reunites.

Goku steps up, as he inhales, and exhales. " _Our team... is now... disbanded!_ "

Uub, Beerus, Broly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Adia smile. Adia goes up to Goku, shaking his hand. " _Interesting guy you are, Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009. Honestly, you're not a half-bad fighter._ "

Chi-Chi stomps over to them. " _HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!_ "

Adia just rolls her eyes, walking away. " _I think I'm gonna be sick. With him? Disgusting..._ "

 **Ahton raises his hands, as multiple lightning strikes go around the entire palace, as every single Zeno that was absorbed by Oblivion was restored. "** _There we go, now, you may go whenever you please._ **"**

* * *

 ** _Multiverse #1299184009 - Zeno's Palace_**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta teleport into the palace, as they walk forward. The two Zenos greet them enthusiastically. " _Goku! Vegeta! You're back!_ "

Goku smiles, as he levitates toward them. " _Hey, Zen-Chans! I'm glad the war is over, but we have a favor to ask from you two._ "

The Zenos tilt their heads, curious. " _A favor? What is it?_ "

Goku breathes in and out. " _Zen-Chans, Vegeta and I would like to retire from our roles. We both want to rest. Sorry it's been short._ "

Both Zenos would be surprised. They go into the corner of the room, whispering to one another. After five minutes, they come back. " _Okay! You saved us both, so we'll repay the favor!_ "

The two of them raise their hands, a white glow emiting from them. It engulfs Goku and Vegeta. Goku feels his Grand Priest powers being lifted, and Vegeta feels his God of Destruction powers fading away.

Both of them would lose their godly outfits, as they both are given their original clothing, Goku's Gi, and Vegeta's Saiyan armor. Goku sighs in relief, closing his eyes. " _Hey, Vegeta, ready to go back to Earth?_ "

Vegeta smirks, as he turns toward the gate. " _Let's go rest, **Goku**._"

The two of them walk toward the gate, as they both exit it. Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, as the two of them is instant transmissioned away back to Earth.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta end up in Master Roshi's lawn. They turn toward his house, as Master Roshi walks out. " _Oh? What are you doing here, Goku and Vegeta?_ "

Goku walks up to him, hugging him. " _Thank you for everything, Master Roshi. Now, it is our turn to rest. Thank you._ "

Master Roshi smiles, accepting the hug. " _Good times we had, eh, boy?_ "

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

* * *

The two of them then teleport into Bulma's house. Bulma turns around, surprised. She runs over to Vegeta, tackling him in a hug. " _Vegeta! I was looking for you! Where were you?_ "

" _I was busy, Bulma,_ " Vegeta says, getting up. " _I'm going to live here with you for the rest of my days. That alright?_ "

Bulma's eyes widen, but her lips curl into a smile. " _Sure! I don't blame you for wanting to. It is pretty nice here._ "

Goku chuckles, as he walks outside along with Vegeta. " _Well, Vegeta. It's been a long journey. First meeting you when you arrived with Nappa feels like it happened just yesterday._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, " _Nappa was a weakling, so were those Saibamen. Kakarot, let's go rest._ "

The both of them walk inside Bulma's house. They would be extremely hungry, and eager to eat.

* * *

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

* * *

Ahton leans back, sighing in relief. He smiles, closing his eyes. "Those individuals are the most impressive I've ever seen. _**It looks like the world of Dragon Ball shall continue.**_ "

* * *

 _ **Many years later**_

* * *

Two little Saiyan boys are playing around in the fields, sparring with one another. One's name would be Capper, and the other's name would be Raddis. The two continue to spar, as they skid back.

" _Hey, Raddis,_ " Capper said, " _do you think we could get stronger than Great-great grandfather Gohan? We both will be the strongest!_ "

Raddis smirks, as he gets in a fighting stance just like Goku's. " _Of course we can! We are Saiyans! The Saiyan race has been thriving on Earth. Our first step is to unlock Super Saiyan 3!_ "

Capper yells, as the both their hairs spike up. They'd both enter Super Saiyan Two, as they continue to clash, wind blowing everywhere in the fields.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

 _ **Akira Toriyama - Creating Dragon Ball in the first place**_

 _ **RoseAuthor98 - Helping me in story writing. Go check her out on FanFiction!**_

 _ **TheDarkHollow - Sticking with me all this time from the beginning to the end. If it weren't for him, the FanFiction would likely haven't gone this long.**_

 _ **Hit me up on Discord! My tag is scruffygamer#7602.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this very long story! I made sure to make this ending worthwhile. Thanks to all of the mentioned people above!**_

 _ **The chances of me writing more on FanFiction are slim, because I have used all of my ideas on this story.**_

 _ **Another chapter will come out soon containing information and stuff about Dragon Ball Aftermath and its sequel!**_

 _ **Goodbye, and I will see you all next time!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	37. Information and Random Facts QnA

_**Hey, guys! I decided to make a bonus chapter entirely dedicated to information of Dragon Ball Super [Aftermath] and its sequel.**_

 _ **Now let us begin. This might be a long one.**_

 _ **UPDATED - 9-18-19**_

* * *

 _ **Mistakes I made**_

* * *

 _ **So the first mistake I did in the first fanfiction was having Abysus be the first enemy. This isn't how Dragon Ball has gone over the years. Each opponent would be stronger than the last.**_

 _ **We leaped from Jiren, who is God of Destruction level, to Abysus, who is stronger than Dakaishin.**_

 _ **What I should have done is have Abysus be the final enemy of the first fanfiction, and possibly have Broly be the first major enemy.**_

* * *

 _ **My second mistake was having the first fanfiction end too early. It was only seven short chapters. The ending was a little rushed and could have been a little longer. There were no casualities, so there was no real emotion that people should've had at the ending.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Now we are moving onto the second fanfiction. My third mistake was allowing the Angelic boost for Goku and Vegeta to be permanent. Their build up to power would have been a lot more exciting if it wore off, and had the future enemies seem a lot more powerful than normal.**_

* * *

 _ **My fourth mistake was when Goku and Beerus were fighting each other, and about to clash their ultimate attacks. When Whis stopped it, he mentioned that the clash would have destroyed the entire Solar System. That is a mistake on my part, as I'm pretty sure the attack would have done enough to destroy the entire universe.**_

* * *

 _ **My fifth mistake is having Abysus return too quickly in the beginning of the second fanfiction. What I should have done is possibly have a few new enemies for Goku and Vegeta to test out their powers on, and get stronger until Abysus finally returns.**_

* * *

 _ **My sixth mistake was during the Zateus and Omesus saga. The Grand Priest had a meeting with the gods, and the conversation shifted over to about Zateus and Omesus. I forgot to have the Grand Priest mention that Zateus and Omesus will return, so all of a sudden when they were randomly talking about the two, they conveniently appear for the story's lore, so that is weird.**_

* * *

 _ **My seventh mistake was in the Arysus saga, where only Universe Eleven came to help Universe Seven. I should have had the rest of the universes come and help, as this was the fate of their entire multiverse.**_

* * *

 _ **I forgot to mention this in the very first fanfiction, but my eighth mistake was... fusing Goku and Jiren. Just imagine how weird the fusion would look! I should have gone the Gogeta route rather than fusing both Goku and Jiren.**_

* * *

 _ **My ninth mistake was ending the fanfiction like... three times. The first ending was in the Zateus and Omesus saga, but I decided to do another one based on Arysus. Then I ended it after that, but I had even more ideas, so I continued it and introduced the concept of the Omniverse, Orders, the Founder, Chaos, etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Those are all of the mistakes I have acknowledged. There are probably many more I haven't realized, but these are the nine mistakes you likely haven't noticed in both fanfictions.**_

 _ **Now to move on to power scaling and multipliers.**_

* * *

 _ **MULTIPLIERS**_

* * *

 _ **Hooo, boy. This is an interesting topic. The form multipliers are really immense, but here is now I would envision all of the transformation multipliers to be in the entire story.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Saiyan - x50**_

 _ **Super Saiyan 2 - x500**_

 _ **Super Saiyan 3 - x2,000**_

 _ **Legendary Super Saiyan - x50,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan God - x20,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan 4 - x408,500**_

 _ **Super Saiyan 5 - x2,000,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan Blue - x10,000,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan Blue Evolution - x200,000,000**_

 _ **Ultra Instinct Omen - x20,000,000,000**_

 _ **Ultra Instinct - x500,000,000,000**_

 _ **Super Saiyan White - x4,720,000,000,000,000**_

 _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 2 - x5,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

 _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 3 - x500,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

 _ **Super Saiyan X - x10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

 _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 4 - x10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

 _ **Omni Evolution - x 1e+55**_

* * *

 _ **Yeah... Insane, isn't it? Everytime I describe them moving in battle at insane speeds, it's impossible for me to describe just how fast they are in battle. I'll leave that to your imagination.**_

 _ **If you are wondering how much the boost is that the Orders gave everybody on the battlefield in the final war, well... let's just say it'd be enough to buff Korin into Tournament of Power Jiren's level. So imagine just how strong everybody else is. It just goes to show how powerful Chaos/Oblivion really was.**_

* * *

 _ **POWER SCALING**_

* * *

 _ **Power scaling is very hard to do in my story, especially when everybody's really overpowered. If you wanted me to measure Oblivion's POWER LEVEL, well... Erm... Let's just say it could be in the googolduplexes or more.**_

 _ **Let's measure Goku's team from top to bottom. We don't want to give ourselves headaches trying to figure out power levels.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Goku**_

 _ **2\. Vegeta  
**_

 _ **3\. Gohan and Gotenks**_

 _ **4\. Broly**_

 _ **5\. Uub**_

 _ **6\. Beerus**_

 _ **7.**_ _ ** _ **Piccolo**_**_

 _ ** _ **8\. Goten and Trunks**_**_

 _ ** _ **9\. Buu**_**_

 _ ** _ **10\. Adia**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Random Facts**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Here are a few random facts I will show you:**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **\- Vegeta was originally going to get Super Saiyan Blue Three during the first battle with Broly, but I decided against it, because he would likely never use it since he has a form above it.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I could have very easily not made these stories on FanFiction. I just decided to try and make a simple story that I probably would have not carried on for long, but I got carried away, and had a lot of fun.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I never actually bothered to describe Abysus, Zateus, or Arysus' appearances, which makes me feel stupid. I'll create a separate section for this chapter just for appearances.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- Ultra Instinct Stage Four was originally never going to happen. I was going to have a new form called Omni Instinct, which I kind of wish I did rather than another stage of Ultra Instinct. I decided to keep the name for "Omni Evolution".**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I was originally going to have forms like Super Saiyan White 2 and 3 appear, but I decided it was too plain, and replaced it with Super Saiyan X.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I was originally going to have Beerus die against Ozatus, but I... just couldn't. I found him to be too likeable.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I was originally going to have Beerus retire and have a touching moment and Vegeta becomes the new God of Destruction. I regret not putting that in.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I never really revealed what the other Omniverses mean at the end of DBA. Well, here's the surprise: The Omniverses are different anime. Yeah, I was originally going to have something with them, but it probably wouldn't work out.**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I may or may not have a little spinoff with Capper and Raddis. ;)**_**_

 _ ** _ **\- I might end up rewritting all of the chapters of both Dragon Ball Aftermath and its sequel. Not as in an improvement, or an entire story change. I may rewrite them by improving their plots. Basically what will happen is all of the mistakes mentioned above will be fixed.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Everything will be rewritten to make it better. (Ex: Gogeta instead of Goku and Jiren's fusion)**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Appearances**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Now, ya'll may have wondered what Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, or Arysus looked like. I was a beginner in writing and didn't bother to describe them. I will also tell ya'll what the forms look like**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Abysus - A tall being who has short, gray hair and black eyes with red pupils.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Omesus - A figure that looks similar to Raditz, but has dark gray hair and no Saiyan armor. He'd look older.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Zateus - A muscly figure who has short, black hair, and looks pretty normal.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Abysus - A shorter being with robes and a hood, hiding his appearance. Underneath, he'd have dark red hair and red eyes.**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 2 - Looks similar to Ultra Instinct, but also looks like a Super Saiyan form. Your glowing silver hair spikes up kind of like a Super Saiyan. Your silver eyes are replaced with glowing white ones with your pupil in the middle. A light red aura surrounds you.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 3 - Was explained in one of the chapters. "Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils disappearing". His eyes would be a fiery red with a pupil in the middle.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Ultra Instinct Stage 4 - Appearance was also explained when it was first unlocked by Goku. "Goku's hair is completely white with streaks of glowing purple and dark red in it. An aura the size of an entire universe that is a mix of white, purple, and black surrounds him."  
**_**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this mini chapter! I just wrote this for fun, to make fun of my mistakes, etc.**_

 _ **I am going to open a QnA, AND... I am going to write ALTERNATIVE and SIDE stories to Dragon Ball Aftermath.**_

 _ **Are you curious if an event in any chapter of Dragon Ball Aftermath went differently? Ask a question for the QnA, AND tell me an alternative story idea that you want to see happen. (EXAMPLE: What if Abysus was good)**_

 _ **But wait, THERE'S MORE! I am going to REMASTER the first Dragon Ball Aftermath sometime soon. It will have enhanced writing, enhanced formatting, extra scenes, extra dialogue, etc!**_

 _ **In the side stories, I will give a story on how Zeno created the multiverse, how Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus were born, and a side story on Capper and Raddis, the two new Saiyan boys.**_

 _ **I will see you all soon! Do ask me a question and give me an idea for an alternate/side story.**_

 _ **Hit me up on Discord, scruffygamer#7602 !**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	38. What-If Omesus Turned Good

_**What if Omesus Joined the Fighters?**_

* * *

 _ **Request by: TheDarkHollow**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

" _You have pissed me off! NOW DIE!_ " He charges a giant blast, launching it, but the Grand Priest summons his... staff...? and deflects it with a lot of difficulty.

" _My children, it is time to fuse with me once again!_ " The Grand Priest taps his staff, fusing with all of the angels, returning to his ultimate form. He launches at Zateus at incomprehensible speeds, as he hits him with his staff, as it hits Zateus, knocking him back, as he is sent back so fast, he was sent into another dimension, the Grand Priest Fusion following him.

Goku looks at Omesus, who hasn't really done much to help them. " _Why aren't you helping us, Omesus?_ "

Omesus nods toward him. " _I was just observing my former friend. Now, it is time to fight._ "

He roars, as his hair spikes up. He transforms into Super Saiyan White, ready to fight his old friend.

Goku watches the fight, as Vegeta gets up next to him. " _Is... is Omesus helping us...?_ "

Broly gets up from being beaten along with the others, panting. Minutes later, a rift opens, and the Grand Priest is launched out of it, skidding. Zateus follows him, barraging him at 100 percent power, barely overpowering him. The Grand Priest is forced to unfuse, as the angels separate from him.

Omesus yells, launching toward Zateus, he swings a heavy punch into his face, sending Zateus back. " _Nngack! O-Omesus?! What are you..._ "

He launches a barrage of gigantic energy blasts, sending Zateus into a wall. " _Omesus?! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?! What about... our plan?!_ "

Omesus growls, levitating across from his old friend. " _Zateus, I have realized what we have been doing is wrong. Sorry, old friend, but I am going to fight against you. I will make you realize that what we've been doing all this time was wrong!_ "

The fighters, gods, and angels are shocked at Omesus' change in heart. The Grand Priest teleports next to the fighters, observing the battle. " _Perhaps I was wrong about Omesus. He seemed to have... changed..._ "

Zateus kicks Omesus into the wall, following it by a gigantic Ki blast, which causes the wall to collapse. " _You leave me no choice, old friend. I don't know what's happened to you. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FUSE INTO ONE, AND KILL THE OMNI KING!_ "

Omesus vanishes next to Goku, as he pulls something out of his pockets. " _Son Goku, I know you have not trusted me for long, but we have no choice at this point. We need to fuse._ "

Omesus hands Goku a black potara earring, as it seemed so powerful that everyone could sense its radiating energy. Goku observes the earring, shocked. " _We... we should fuse into one...? Are you sure...?_ "

"There's no time!' Omesus yells, as he puts on the black potara earring on his ear. Goku has no choice but to comply and put on the earring as well.

A bright light consumes the entire palace, as the entire multiverse begins to shake a little. Goku and Omesus' bodies draw toward one another, as a very powerful being is born. The being would not be as powerful as Ozatus was, but it'd still be more than enough to take on Zateus.

Omeku opens his eyes, as he glances toward a shocked Zateus. " _Zateus, you have left me with no choice. I will take you down myself._ "

He launches at Zateus, as he slams his fist into his gut. Zateus coughs a lot of blood, as he is knocked into the ground, causing a massive crater. Omeku continues to barrage his gut with punches and kicks, as Zateus is no match for him.

After he is done, Zateus gets up, his legs shaking. " _Nnggh... Omesus... Why do you want this? Why...?_ "

Omeku holds out his hand for Zateus. " _Zateus, you can change too. If the Omesus in me changed, then you can too. Join us, and we can both live a new life._ "

Zateus is silent, as he looks Omeku in the eyes. " _Ever since Whis raised us, I got jealous of you for your Saiyan powers. And now... I guess... you're right..._ "

He gets up, as he grabs hold of Omeku's hand, agreeing to change himself. The war has ended, and without any casualities. This was all thanks to Omesus' change in heart.

* * *

 _ **Since Omesus and Zateus never fused, Goku never unlocked Ultra Instinct Stage Three. Atleast, not yet. Years after the war, Arysus ascends down to Earth with the assumption that his master, Zateus, is dead.**_

 _ **Dakaishin still trained Goku and Uub in the Angelic Chamber for two thousand years, but this time, Omesus and Zateus were with them, so they had the chance to get stronger as well.**_

* * *

Vegeta and Broly are training in the Gravity Chamber, sparring, as their punches cause the chamber to shake.

A hooded figure descends upon the Earth, as it looks down at it. " _... I will avenge you, Master Zateus..._ "

Vegeta senses something bad is about to happen. " _Tch.. what is this energy..?!_ " The very aura of the figure causes the entire multiverse and beyond to shake.

" _He's... no... it's impossible... He's stronger than even... even Zateus!_ " Vegeta says, frightened for the first time in eleven years.

* * *

 _ **The fight between Vegeta and Broly VS. Arysus plays out the same, and that is until Goku, Uub, Omesus, and Zateus arrive.**_

* * *

Vegoly jumps up, as he charges a Final Flash, as he roars, launching it at the figure, but the figure merely smacks it off into space, causing a massive explosion billions of kilometers away. The figure grabs Vegoly by the neck, choking him, as it charges a blast, aiming it at his face.

Right when the figure fires the blast, there is a flash of light, as it is knocked back skidding. " _Who dares...?!_ "

Vegoly pants, unfusing back into Vegeta and Broly. They both call to the ground, exhausted.

Goku, along with a grown-up Uub, stand there in front of the figure. Uub would be grown up now that he's been training for thousands of years in the Angelic Chamber.

" _Sorry, but I can't let you do that,_ " Goku says, looking deadly serious.

Omesus and Zateus land behind Goku and Uub, their powers far, far higher than before. Zateus glances at Arysus, squinting at him. " _That's enough, Arysus._ "

Arysus' eyes widen by a lot, as he stumbles back. " _M...master?! You're... how are you alive?!_ "

Vegeta slightly opens his eyes, looking at Goku. " _Kakarot...? How did you... get so strong...? H-he's only in base..._ "

Goku steps to the side, as Zateus walks toward Arysus, his face expressionless. " _Stop this, Arysus. I will have to punish you if you resist._ "

Arysus falls on his knees, bowing down to his master. " _Ma... master... I a-apologize... I thought you were..._ "

Zateus holds out his hand toward Arysus. " _Join us, Arysus. Join the good side, and together, we will live in peace._ "

* * *

 _ **The war that Arysus started never happened, due to his master convincing him to join the good side. This means that Dakaishin never sacrificed himself to give just enough power to Vegito to kill Abzarus.**_

 _ **In the Angelic Chamber, Goku managed to obtain a basic understanding of Ultra Instinct Stage Three, but does not know how to use it at will yet. This will likely end up changing the course of some events.  
**_

 _ **Due to Dakaishin not dying, Goku never became the Grand Priest. However, Vegeta did become the God of Destruction due to Beerus retiring from the role.**_

* * *

Dakaishin was standing alongside Zeno, who was playing this chess-like game with his Future counterpart. Dakaishin observes the game for a little while.

" _I'm bored,_ " Future Zeno says. " _There's nothing to do._ "

" _I agree,_ " Zeno agreed to his counterpart. Dakaishin smiles, as he raises his hands, as the game gets manipulated to a new game that the Zenos have not tried out yet. " _No worries, my lords. I will make sure you are entertained._ "

* * *

 _ **Dakaishin would have never gotten a call on his staff from Adia. Adia only called in the original story because she wanted to meet the strongest Grand Priest, who was Goku.**_

 _ **This would have meant nobody in the multiverse except for Zeno, Dakaishin, and the angels would have known of the existence of the multiverse outside this one. Nobody, not even Goku would have ever left the multiverse.**_

 _ **When the time comes, Chaos would have sent one being rather than four to gather powers from many, many Zenos.**_

* * *

The doors to Zeno's palace glow, as they explode open, cracking the floor, as a hooded humanoid figure walks in, bearing the same Omni symbols that the Zenos have on their chest.

Zeno's guards rush at the figure, attacking him, but they are turned into dust, as it is absorbed by the being.

The Zenos stand up, confused. " _Huh? Who is that? Let's erase him._ " The Zenos raise their hands, as the figure begins to flicker, as they close their hands. The figure is somehow not erased, as he glares at the Zenos, sending them crashing through the wall. " _Rubbish... Come on... These guys are so weak... They are supposed 'Omni' Kings as well, and they aren't even Omnipotent..._ "

Dakaishin flies forward, as he spins his staff, swinging it at the figure. The figure catches it, as he looks up toward Dakaishin.

The figure swings Dakaishin into the wall, causing it to collapse. " _How pathetic... Where's my father, Omesus, and Arysus?!_ "

* * *

Giant dark energy pillars shoot out from all over the multiverse, as the cosmos flashes, electricity going everywhere.

Whis would be very nervous. " _This is bad... The Lord Zenos are in rage... I have to see what is going on...!_ "

Goku flies over to him. " _Whis, what's going on?! What happened?!_ "

Whis turns toward him. " _Quick, Goku-san! We need to head to Zeno's palace! There's no time to explain!_ "

* * *

 _ **Goku, Whis, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus fly to the palace. This time, Vegeta would have been there as well to join them.**_

 _ **Abysus would be a lot stronger. He'd be about as strong as Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus combined from the main story.**_

* * *

The unknown figure levitates the Zenos up, as he closes his fists, disintegrating the "Omni" Kings. What is left behind are two orbs with insane power. The figure grabs both of them, storing them in a pocket dimension. " _Two in one. Good. The boss will be pleased..._ "

Just then, all of the eighteen angels of this multiverse appear, aiming their staffs toward the unknown figure.

" _You will kindly leave Zeno-sama alone!_ " Whis says, angered by how easily the Zenos was defeated.

Goku, Vegeta, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are teleported in as well, across from the unknown figure. They'd all immediately know who the figure is.

The figure laughs, as he takes off his hood. " _It's quite pleasing to take all of you down a second time, isn't it..._ "

Vados widens her eyes, shaking. " _That's... No... But you're dead!_ "

The figure turns around, and it is... Abysus... the same one who absorbed Whis into his staff, the same one who almost killed Beerus and destroyed Earth. The one who fought Goku and Jiren's fusion all of those years ago.

" _Can't this idiot just leave us alone?!_ " Dyspo yells, annoyed and angered at Abysus.

" _I made a deal with my new master in the deepest pits of the Path to Chaos, and I have returned more powerful than ever,_ " Abysus says, laughing loudly. " _And now..._ "

" _You won't win this time! I am much stronger than before!_ " Dyspo yells, launching at Abysus, but Arysus vanishes next to him, stopping him in his tracks. " _That's enough, Abysus. Me, your father, and Omesus have turned to the good side, and you will as well._ "

Because of this action, Dyspo would have been saved from being killed by Abysus. Toppo sighs in relief. " _Thank goodness. Dyspo, you could have died._ "

Abysus' eyes widen, as he sees his father, Omesus, and Arysus on their side. " _What?! Why?! GRR! I WAS GOING TO OFFER YOU THREE TO JOIN MY SIDE! YOU TRAITORS!_ "

" _No,_ " Omesus replies, " _we are just doing what's right, Abysus. Come join our side, and you will see how life is meant to be lived._ "

Abysus is silent, as he begins to walk toward Omesus. For a second, it would look like Abysus would have considered joining the good side.

Goku smiles. " _Go on, Abysus. Join us._ "

Abysus reaches his hand out, but rather than grabbing Omesus's hand, he slams his fist through Omesus's gut so hard, that it rips through his chest. " _GAAAAACKKKK!_ "

Zateus and Arysus launch at Abysus, swinging a heavy punch side by side, but Abysus catches their punches with ease, as he slams the both of them into the ground.

" _I haven't come here to fight you,_ " Abysus says, as he flies up. " _I have come to make my announcement..._ "

* * *

 _ **Abysus makes the same announcement. Afterward, he teleports away due to being exhausted. Omesus is severely wounded by Abysus, but he barely is able to make it alive.**_

 _ **Everybody manages to escape the collapsing multiverse, as they all land on the Central for the first time. Goku's team is never formed, due to Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus being enough for them.**_

 _ **They would have never had the idea to sneak into the Path to Chaos, meaning they would have never encountered Dhondarr. This means Dhondarr would still be alive when the war begins, and Ultra Instinct Stage Four would have never been discovered.**_

 _ **The Founder would have never told the Orders to train the team, meaning they'd be weaker than in the main story.**_ _ **Due to all of these changes in events, the war with Chaos/Oblivion would play out a little differently.**_

* * *

All of the fighters stand side by side, waiting for the threat to appear. Their energies would be completely full. They'd all be ready to begin the fight.

Several minutes later, there'd be figures appearing in the distance, as tens of thousands of soldiers all walk toward them, and they'd all be familiar. All of the fighters get in their stances, preparing to defend the Omniverse.

" _Try not to die, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, energy sparkling around him. " _It'd be annoying if you did._ "

Goku chuckles, energy sparkling around him as well. " _Same with you, Vegeta._ "

Omesus stares at the soldiers, knowing he'd seen them somewhere before. " _I believe... I believe that Abysus summoned the soldiers! That idiot!_ "

All of the fighters begin running toward the soldiers. They'd all just be warming up their powers.

Goku and Vegeta power down from Ultra Instinct Stage two and Super Saiyan White to preserve energy. They continue to run toward the soldiers, excited to fight.

" _Let's take them down,_ " Arysus says, as everybody is in their base form, (except for Vegeta and Goku). Goku launches at the soldiers, easily plowing through them. He'd knock many into the air, launching Ki blasts at them, causing them to explode.

Vegeta takes off from the ground, kicking a soldier up into the air, vanishing above it, and launching a simple Ki blast, disintegrating it. " _Pfft, these guys are nothing! Where's the real fun?!_ "

Zateus yells, as he launches an energy beam through a couple of soldiers, knocking them high in the air. " _Do not lower your guard. I can tell this is only just the beginning._ "

* * *

 _ **The fighters would struggle a lot more against the Ozatus and Abzarus from different multiverses. After they barely manage to beat them, Abysus himself would arrive.**_

 _ **Abysus is able to easily take down all of the fighters, as he manages to kill Arysus before the Orders come with multiversal reinforcements.**_

 _ **Goku and Vegeta would have had to fuse into Gogeta to beat Abysus. This would be the first time that Ultra Instinct Stage Four was discovered. They barely manage to kill Abysus. Right before Abysus dies, he frees Chaos.**_

 _ **Chaos is able to easily overpower all of the fighters. Goku and Vegeta would have to fuse as Gogeta again in Ultra Instinct Stage Four. Due to Goku never getting the 100x boost from the Order, and them never being trained by the Orders, not even Gogeta is enough to take Chaos down.**_

* * *

 _ **Chaos towers over the two on the ground, as he launches a gigantic energy blast into Vegeta. Vegeta was now killed by Chaos.**_

 _ **Due to Goku's rage, he unlocks Ultra Instinct Stage Four, but this time, he was a WHOLE lot more angry than he was when Jiren died. Goku is now equal with Chaos, as they clash with each other across different multiverses.**_

 _ **Shortly after, Goku begins to overpower Chaos, as Chaos is launched around like a ragdoll. They end up back on the Central, as Goku launches Chaos into the ground, causing a massive explosion.**_

 _ **Chaos then eats the massive Zeno orb, as he transforms into Oblivion. He'd now be much, much stronger than anybody else on the battlefield.**_

 _ **Oblivion is picking off a lot of people on the battlefield. He manages to kill many, many people. He then kills Goku, as the massive drop in Ki in the Central gets the Founder's attention.**_

 _ **Ahton arrives, as he has resurrected Goku and given him his blessing as in the original. The fight between Ahton and his Guardian Angels VS. Oblivion plays out the same.**_

 _ **When Oblivion comes back even more powerful than before, he manages to beat the Founder like in the original. Rather than Goku and Vegeta fusing, it'd turn into a three way fusion.**_

 _ **Zateus and Omesus use the same black potara earrings that they would have used with the fusion of Abzarus, but this time, Goku, Omesus, and Zateus fuse into one being.**_

 _ **The fusion's name would be Ozatoku. The fusion would not be as powerful as Omni Gogeta, meaning it wouldn't have Omni Evolution. It would be on about the same level as the Founder.**_

 _ **Ahton and Ozatoku do their best to fight off Oblivion, but Oblivion is easily able to take down the two. Oblivion manages to kill Ahton, meaning Oblivion is the new Founder.**_

 _ **He gets a massive power boost, as he manages to kill Ozatoku, and everybody else on the battlefield. This would have meant Oblivion won against the fighters.**_

 _ **Oblivion later goes on a rampage, and manages to kill some Founders, but eventually he is overpowered by some more powerful ones. Oblivion is eventually killed by some Founders, as neither side now ruled the Omniverse.**_

 _ **Due to the Omniverse not having a Founder, it would be on stand still forever until another being would come and claim the throne of the Founder. This would be the end of the what-if.**_

* * *

 _ **THE END...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this interesting What-If suggested by TheDarkHollow. I am sorry if you are disappointed by the ending, but I have to stay accurate.**_

 _ **It's crazy how such a small event from one multiverse could decide the fate of the entire Omniverse. If Omesus had turned good in the main story, I would have had to change the writing so that the good guys still won.**_

 _ **Please, do leave a question for my QnA, AND suggest another What-If to the story. These are fun to make!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	39. Dragon Ball Aftermath REMASTERED

**_Dragon Ball Super: Aftermath [REMASTERED]_**

* * *

 _ **Two months after the Tournament Of Power, things were strangely quiet... The air seemed tense as if something bad was going to happen...**_

* * *

Goku and Beerus were fighting against each other. They'd be clashing blow to blow, their powers increasing by the second.

Goku launches at Beerus in his base form, throwing punches and kicks at him, to which Beerus dodge with little to no effort. Beerus then swings a spin kick at Goku, sending him into the tree, causing him to impact on it.

" _Ack, wow!_ " Goku says, " _Wow, Lord Beerus! You are really one tough guy to beat! It's really hard to fight against you!_ "

Beerus smirks at the comment. " _I haven't had a real opponent quite as skilled as you, Goku. I am impressed by your powers, but isn't it time for you to power up a bit?_ "

Goku laughs. "Alright. Here I go, Lord Beerus!" Goku roars, beginning to charge, as his hair spikes up, turning blue. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, then he launches back at Beerus, the both of them starting their fight again.

The both of them clash punches, Beerus nowhere near to going all out, as he punches Goku in the face, sending him into the ground. " _Is that all? I'm disappointed._ "

Goku gets up, as he roars, beginning to power up. A red outline begins to appear around him as he yells the words, " _KAIOKEN TIMES 10!_ "

A giant red aura appears around Goku, as he slams his foot on the ground, causing the landscape to crack, as he launches at Beerus, catching him by surprise and landing a direct punch on his face, knocking him back a bit. " _Tch..._ "

" _He may even surpass the gods,_ " Whis says. " _He managed to master Ultra Instinct in just under 48 minutes, which is a form that is even hard for a God Of Destruction to achieve. Very impressive if you ask me._ "

" _Oh yeah, speaking of Ultra Instinct,_ " Beerus says. " _Why don't you use it right now? I would like a better challenge._ "

" _Well, I would if I could, Lord Beerus,_ " Goku states, " _but I am not able to. I think I triggered it on accident. I don't think-_ "

"Nonsense! You don't remember, even if you mastered it?" Beerus yells. " _You were able to almost beat an opponent stronger than a God of Destruction! How dare you say that?!_ "

" _Well, I haven't fully mastered it,_ " Goku says, disappointed. " _If only I could use that power again..._ "

" _Here's a hint, Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _you have to focus and remain calm for it to work. Your thinking is usually never calm. If you rely all on your instinct, you may have a chance at doing it._ "

" _Focus, and remain calm..._ " Goku looks down, closing his eyes " _Hmm... I think I could do so..._ "

Goku's hair begins to spike up, the outer edges of his body glowing. Goku would begin to enter a different state, a state like no other.

Beerus smirks, getting a little excited. " _Come on... Come on... Don't disappoint me now, Goku!_ "

Goku's stomach rumbles, causing him to lose focus on attaining Ultra Instinct. His spiked hair goes back to normal, and the glow fades. " _Boy, am I hungry-_ "

" _OH COME ON!_ " Beerus yells. " _I SHOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT FOR LOSING FOCUS OVER FOOD!_ "

Whis sighs, shaking his head. " _They never change... Sheesh..._ "

" _Hey, hey! I'm sorry Lord Beerus!_ " Goku says, getting a little nervous. " _I can't fight well on an empty stomach._ "

Beerus sighs, plopping himself down on the ground. " _Well, I suppose I am hungry as well..._ " He looks at Whis. " _Whis. Bring us something delicious. I don't care what it is._ "

" _As you wish, my lord,_ " Whis says, as he raises his staff, bunches of pizza boxes appearing. " _This is the best I could find as of now. Please do enjoy!_ "

Before Whis finishes his sentence, Goku and Beerus are digging into the pizza, eating it at a very quick pace. They'd be going through many slices and even entire pizzas in seconds.

After a bit, when they get down to the last slice, Beerus goes to grab it, but Goku grabs it before he does. Goku raises the pizza slice above his mouth, ready to eat it.

" _HEY! THAT PIZZA SLICE WAS MINE!_ " Beerus yells. " _YOU HAD ENOUGH! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!_ "

" _But you had three more slices than I did!_ " Goku argues back to the god. " _At least be fair, please!_ "

" _Oh, goodness,_ " Whis sighs, " _those two never change... They need to calm down..._ "

Shortly after Whis said that he gets a message on his staff. " _Oh? Who is this? Hello?_ "

" _Hey, Whis!_ " Bulma greets. " _I got something delicious for you and Lord Beerus on Earth! I don't think you ever have tried this! It's a really delicious snack I'm sure you'll like._ "

" _Oh, Really?!_ " Whis asks, excited. " _Something new? I can't wait to try it!_ "

" _Yep! Come whenever you want! Don't let it get cold,_ " Bulma says, as she hangs up the call with Whis. The message on the staff flickers off, going blank.

Whis looks at Beerus and Goku, who are still fighting over that slice of pizza. " _Rather than you two fighting over a slice of pizza, you should come and have this new food that Bulma told us about. I'm sure it is quite delicious!_ "

Goku stops fighting for a moment, giving Beerus the chance to snatch the pizza slice and eat it whole. " _Mine! In your face, Goku!_ "

" _Hey, no fair, Lord Beerus!_ " Goku says, frustrated. " _I was gonna eat that! That's rude!_ "

Whis sighs again, shaking his head. " _Come on, let's go. I will get you more pizza later. Geez..._ "

* * *

 _ **EARTH**_

* * *

Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive on Earth and begin walking toward Bulma's place. The three of them would somehow still be hungry after eating all of that pizza.

" _After this, we are going to continue our fight, Goku,_ " Beerus says. "I am interested in fighting against Ultra Instinct myself. After seeing you fight Jiren with it, I am interested in comparing us..."

" _Hehe!_ " Goku laughs. " _Sure! That sounds fun! I am looking forward to fighting with you again, Lord Beerus!_ "

A few minutes later, they arrive at Bulma's house. Beerus glances at Goku. " _Go on, ring the doorbell._ "

" _Here we are,_ " Goku says, as he rings the doorbell. "I wonder what she has in store for us.

Bulma answers the door. " _Oh hey! You arrived! Come in!_ " She gestures them to go into her house, and they do. Beerus sniffs the air, looking around. " _What is this delicious smell?_ "

" _I'm sure you will love this new food,_ " Bulma says, " _They are called dumplings! They can melt in your mouth._ "

" _Sounds interesting. It better be good,_ " Beerus says. " _Where is it? Show me the dumplings, woman._ "

" _You will like it. I got tons of them!_ " she said, smiling. " _I am hungry myself, so this will make a good meal for the four of us._ "

She walks over to the table and opens some boxes, filled with warm, juicy dumplings. " _Here you go! Maybe they will even be your new favorite!_ "

" _Oooooh!_ " Beerus says in awe, as he picks one up and takes a bite out of it. " _...YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY!_ " He yells happily.

Whis tries one as well. " _Mmmm... It is quite delicious. The fluffy texture, and the amazing flavor! You were right, Bulma. These do melt in your mouth!_ "

* * *

A powerful being ascends upon the atmosphere. He looks down at the Earth. " _Interesting... So this is where he is occupied..._ "

* * *

They continue to help themselves to some dumplings without a care in the world. Whis suddenly senses something huge is about to happen, as he taps his staff on the ground, placing a barrier around everybody.

Goku looks up, a bunch of dumplings shoved into his mouth. " _What's wrong, Whi-_ "

There is a massive explosion, as the entire house is destroyed. The force from it levels many buildings around the house.

No one was hurt, thankfully. It was a good thing that Whis put a barrier around the fighters. " _Oh no. That energy,_ " Whis says, worried. " _Oh no..._ "

" _What's the problem, Whis?_ " Beerus asked. " _Tell me, now. I don't get why you're-_ "

" _All of you should leave, especially you, Lord Beerus. You aren't str-_ " Whis is interrupted by the next set of events that are about to occur.

A pillar of red energy slams the ground in front of the five of them. They stumble back, as a dark figure appears. He opens his eyes, as they are glowing.

" _Long time no see, Whis,_ " the unknown figure says, " _I see you have aged well..._ " **  
**

" _Lord Beerus? Whis? Who is this?_ " Goku asks, on full alert. " _You know him? Who is he?!_ "

" _Yeah... I want to know as well! Who is this individual, Whis?_ " Beerus asked as well. " _Tell me, that is an order!_ "

" _A-Are my parents okay?_ " Bulma asked, on the verge of tears. " _Oh, no... If the explosion got my parents..._ "

" _To answer Bulma's question, yes. And to answer Lord Beerus's question... This one is named Lord Abysus. He is one of the most powerful gods next to Zen-Oh,_ " Whis explains. " _I don't think even I can stand a chance against him._ "

But Beerus didn't listen to the last part, as he launches himself forward and throws a punch at Abysus, but his punch is stopped in midair by an invisible force. " _WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM... THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!_ "

" _So you are the Hakaishin of Universe number seven...? Don't make me laugh,_ " Abysus says, landing an extremely heavy blow in his gut, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood. " _The Hakaishin were stronger in the beginning. What made Zen-Oh decide to change them?_ "

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue, launching after Abysus. " _LEAVE LORD BEERUS ALONE!_ " He throws a punch, that Abysus merely stops with his finger. " _That will not work, little one..._ "

" _So, this one is a Saiyan, who has reached beyond the boundaries of Super Saiyan... Interesting, but weak,_ " Abysus slams Goku into a wall with an invisible force. "I _remember the Original Saiyan God, the very first Saiyan, Lord Omesus... He was my father's friend..._ "

Whis, whose staff was charging something, launches it at Abysus. It would be beyond anything Goku has ever seen. It would have seemed to use the energy of anti-matter and matter, making something very deadly. " _That is enough, Abysus! I will have to break my father's rules in order to protect!_ "

It stops in midair by Abysus, only to be launched at Goku, the weaker one. " _Protect? You mean... destroy your young Saiyan friend...?_ "

" _KA... ME... HA... ME...HAAAAAA!_ " Goku launches a full power Kamehameha at it, but the blast just begins to cut clean through it. " _NNGH! HE'S STRONG!_ "

" _GCKK... KAIOKEN TIMES 20!_ **"** Goku uses the Kaioken technique but it still has no effect on it. Right before it hits Goku, it is dispersed by Whis.

Goku gets out of his form, panting, Whis is knocked, skidding back. Whis launches at Abysus, swinging his staff at him. Abysus is launched back. " _Grhh! Heh... Not bad..._ "

Abysus roars, as he launches at Whis, swinging a heavy kick at him. Whis blocks it, being knocked into a building.

" _I.. never seen an opponent this strong.._ " Goku says, exhausted. " _Even... Even Whis is struggling... Against him..? Whis is stronger than Beerus, and..._ "

" _Abysus is in a very suppressed state,_ " Whis says. " _At full power, his power goes above the Grand Priest's... We must never let Zen-Oh know of this, or else he could end up erasing everything_ "

Suddenly, Abysus grabs some kind of staff, pointing it toward Whis. **"** _Have fun._ **"** He smirked, as Whis is sucked into it. " _Oh nooo! Goku-saaaaaan!_ "

He looks at Beerus, charging a small blast. "The destroyer... will be destroyed my me! Prepare to die, Lord Beerus."

He launches the blast. The blast heads for Beerus. His eyes widen, prepared to try and counter the blast.

Suddenly, Vegeta flies over, a blue aura flaring up around him. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOT!_ "

Right before the blast hits Beerus, Vegeta vanishes in front of it, as he kicks it away with all of his effort. " _HAAAAAAAAA! HEAAAHHHH!_ " The blast is launched far away in the distance, as a MASSIVE explosion causes all of the windows in the city to shatter.

Vegeta lands in front of Beerus, as he is in Super Saiyan Blue. " _I thought the Gods Of Destruction were supposed to be stronger than this, not cowardly! Beerus, this is not like you! SHOW US WHAT THE DESTROYER REALLY CAN DO!_ "

Beerus is silent for a moment, not even able to get angry at Vegeta for insulting him. He sighs, looking up at Vegeta. " _Fine, but you will never insult me like that again. I will free Whis!_ "

" _Vegeta! You can't take on this guy alone!_ " Goku yells at his firend, but Vegeta wasn't listening. He spreads his hands outward, as he begins to charge his ultimate attack.

Goku runs up to him. " _No, Vegeta! You can't! It won't work on someone like him!_ "

 **"** _FINAL... FLASH!_ **"** Vegeta launches his strongest attack as Abysus. It travels through the air, as the entire planet is shaking.

The Final Flash slams into an invisible barrier, as a massive explosion sends him and Goku back. " _Gaaackk!_ "

Abysus roars in laughter. " _Seems like the Saiyan bloodline has really changed..._ "

He yells, launching a medium-sized blast at the two Saiyans. Suddenly, Beerus vanishes in front of it, slapping it away with all of his force. His purple aura is around him, as it begins to flciker " _This guy has really PISSED ME OFF!_ " His purple aura gets giant, turning red.

Beerus continues to roar, as the entire sky begins to flash red and white. Electricity spews everywhere, as pillars of destruction energy shoot out of the ground, destroying more of the city. He powers up to one hundred percent, as his upper torso begins to bulk up.

Abysus raises an eyebrow, interested by Beerus's power up. " _Oh? What is this? I have never seen this power before..._ "

Beerus yells, as his eyes begin to glow. He finishes powering up, as now he is shirtless. He'd be a lot more muscly, as a red aura is sparkling around him. He slams his foot on the ground, launching at Abysus at insane speed.

He slams his foot into Abysus's chest, causing Abysus to skid back. What Beerus doesn't know is that Abysus is toying with him. Beerus roars, as he launches a gigantic Destruction beam at Abysus.

Abysus punches it away into the distance, as it erases an entire island. Beerus aims his right hand toward Beerus, as he grabs his right arm with his left hand, concentrating all of his energy into his right hand.

"This ends now, you fool! You will regret angering the God of Destruction!" Beerus vanishes behind Abysus, as his hand glows brightly, Earth's sky turning a red tint. " _FULL POWER... HAKAI!_ "

A pulse goes across the universe, as the glow engulfs the entire Earth. When the light fades, Abysus remains there, unharmed from the Hakai. " _I must say... You almost gave me quite the scare..._ "

" _I-IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Beerus yells, stumbling back. " _H... How did you... HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!_ "

" _It seems you do not know who I am, destroyer,_ " Abysus says, chuckling. " _I am the one above the Grand Priest. I have been given great power by my father..._ "

Abysus grabs Beerus by the neck, slamming him in the ground, causing Beerus to cough spit. " _GAHHHHHHH!_ "

" _Say goodbye to your planet,_ " Abysus says, as he launches upward, launching a massive blast onto the fighters. " _HAAAA!_ "

" _V-VEGETA!_ " Goku yells hopelessly. The blast lands on the Earth, as an explosion engulfs it. The entire Earth is completely destroyed. When the smoke clears, Goku thought he was dead.

Luckily, he wasn't. Vados and Champa had barely managed to save them. The two of them turn toward the god and angel. " _Wha...?_ "

" _Are you two alright?_ " Vados asks, concerned. " _I made it just in time to save you two._ "

" _Y-Yeah... But the Earth... The... What... Where is Beerus?_ " Goku asks, looking around, concerned for his friend.

" _Bahh! My idiot of a brother is fine,_ " Champa says. " _He wouldn't die to something like that._ "

" _What are we going to do?! Wait..._ " Goku remembers Whis rewinding time when Frieza destroyed the Earth back then. " _Vados, would you be able to... rewind time back to three minutes...?_ "

" _Unfortunately, no,_ " Vados says, shaking her head. " _Abysus has cut off time manipulation for us somehow. He probably had this all in mind before his attack. He is quite a powerful being._ "

" _How are we going to defeat this bastard?!_ " Vegeta asks, angered. " _If he can even beat an angel, what chance do we have?! We will end up being killed!_ "

During their conversation. Beerus appears, looking injured from Abysus' attack. He floats over to Goku, Champa, and Vados, panting heavily.

" _D-Dammit... How could I, Beerus the Destroyer, be injured like this?!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _I will... get my revenge on that fool!_ "

" _We will take you all back to the first tournament area. The other Gods Of Destruction and Angels are gathered there,_ " Vados explains. " _Luckily, it was never erased. We would gather at my father's palace, but we are unable to go there._ "

Vados taps her staff, as they shoot off at mega speeds. Minutes later, they arrive at the tournament where Universe Seven and Universe Six fought for the wish of the Super Dragon Balls.

" _I remember this place!_ " Goku says, looking around. " _Wow!_ "

Goku looks over at the middle and sees Angels and Gods Of Destruction gathered there, including some escapees from the attacked universes. " _Huh... They are here too. I wonder if Abysus attacked their universe._ "

He also notices the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 with Belmod, the God Of Destruction for it. He remembered them from the Tournament of Power. He fought them and eventually was barely able to take down Jiren with the help of Frieza and Android 17.

He walks over to Jiren. " _Hey, Jiren! Long time no see! How are things?_ " He asks, waving at him.

Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren glance at him, while the others remain distracted. " _Is that Goku?_ " Dyspo asks.

" _Son Goku,_ " Jiren says when he sees him. " _Abysus attacked our universe, along with the others._ "

* * *

 _ **Previously in Universe Eleven**_

* * *

Dyspo and a couple of the Pride Troopers walk outside on their planet. They sense an extraordinary energy, and immediately knew that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a glow zooms down at insane speed, as it crashes through many buildings, landing down on the ground in front of Dyspo and the few Pride Troopers. " _Woaah!_ "

Dyspo skids back. " _Grh... Who is this?! He's immensely quick!_ "

Toppo flies down, landing on the ground in front of Dyspo. " _Dyspo, stand back. I will take care of this._ "

The smoke clears, and Abysus is standing there, a white Ultra Instinct-like aura around him. " _Hello, Universe Eleven... It looks like you are the first universe I will collect energy from... Entertain me..._ "

Toppo yells, as he begins to run at Abysus at full speed. " _Show him our power, Pride Troopers! We will take down all evil!_ "

He points his fingers toward Abysus, as he fires a Justice Flash right at Abysus. Abysus simply glares at it, as it is scattered in all directions, causing a massive amount of damage to the entire city.

Toppo curses, as he leaps at Abysus, swinging a heavy punch at him. Unfortunately for Toppo, Abysus just simply backhands him into the distance, as he crashes through the city, being sent miles away. " _Pathetic..._ "

Dyspo prepares to fight for his life, but just then, a tall muscly figure lands on the ground in front of him, cracking it. Jiren gestures Dyspo to stay back, as he begins to walk forward. " _Where is Toppo?_ "

Abysus smirks, unafraid of Jiren's presence. " _Oh, the fat one? I sent him across the planet. Are you his friend...?_ "

In response, Jiren's eyes pulse, as intense wind is sent from him, as the entire universe begins to shake from his power. Abysus wasn't expecting such a powerful being in this universe. " _Amazing! Show me more of your power..._ "

In a blur, Jiren launches at Abysus, swinging a punch at him. Abysus catches it, his arm shaking. " _Impressive... I am not even using close to a percentage of my power, yet... you manage to apply this much force._ "

Abysus slams his fist into Jiren's gut, as spit and blood comes out of his mouth. " _GUCK!_ " Abysus grabs Jiren's arm, as he spins around, then swings him into a mountain, causing it to explode.

Seconds later, a pillar of raw, heated energy shoots from the mountains, as a shockwave goes through the galaxy and beyond. Wind shoots everywhere, as a glowing figure shoots from the mountain, then lands in front of Abysus way beyond the speed of light.

Jiren would have a light red Ultra Instinct-like aura, as he is now big and bulky, forcing his shirt to be shredded. He was now in his full power.

He launches at Abysus at full speed, as the two of them clash a punch. They vanish, as shockwaves travel through the air. The both of them would be clashing attacks, but it was obvious that Abysus was only toying with him.

Jiren yells, launching a gigantic energy blast at Abysus, but he dodges it. Abysus then vanishes behind Jiren, knocking him into the ground so hard, that the entire landscape is destroyed, the entire city would be completely split into many pieces.

" _I could have destroyed the entire galaxy,_ " Abysus says, " _but I am in a good mood, so I will only just destroy this entire star system... Farewell, warriors..._ "

Abysus roars, launching a massive sphere of energy down at the planet, as Jiren looks up. " _Grrh... I can't move..._ "

As the energy sphere gets closer to the surface, its gravity begins to cause heavier and heavier things to be gravitationally attracted to it. Suddenly, Marcarita, the angel of Universe Eleven, and Belmod, the God of Destruction of Universe Eleven appear.

With combined effort, Marcarita and Belmod manage to disperse the blast, as they look above at Abysus, angered. " _We must go, Lord Belmod, and bring Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren._ "

" _Hurry Marcarita,_ " Belmod says, " _Abysus is far stronger than us. Let's go meet up with Universe Seven._ "

* * *

" _Jiren, do you know why Abysus came to our universe?_ " Toppo asks Jiren. " _I heard he came to collect the energy of it, but do you know his intentions?_ "

Jiren shakes his head slowly. " _I do not, Toppo. Son Goku, what happened in your universe?_ "

"Well, you see-," before Goku could explain his side of the story, Beerus walks over to him. He'd appear nervous, and a little agitated.

" _Goku,_ " Beerus says, " _the Grand Priest wants to have a talk with me, you, and Vegeta. No questions asked._ "

" _Why?_ " Goku asks, not understanding the last part of Beerus' statement. " _Why would he want to talk to us, Lord Beerus?_ "

" _I said no questions asked! Just come on!_ " Beerus grabs Goku and Vegeta, pulling them toward the Grand Priest. " _When the Grand Priest wants to talk to you, you do it!_ "

" _Hello,_ " Dakaishin greets the three of them. "I would like to ask you both some questions regarding the appearance of Abysus. It clearly seems that Abysus attacked your universe after he attacked Universe Eleven"

Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus go silent. They wouldn't want to get on Dakaishin's bad side, so they decide to listen closely.

The Grand Priest began to ask some questions about the incident. The three told him that Whis was absorbed by his staff and that the Earth was destroyed. They explain everything that has happened until now. Dakaishin listens closely, wanting to hear every detail.

" _Absorbing angels can make Abysus stronger,_ " Dakaishin replies, concerned. " _He has already absorbed the angels of Universe 13, 15, and 16. If this continues, he may be unstoppable._ "

" _So, what are we supposed to do?_ " Goku asks. " _We atleast want to help you fight Abysus!_ "

 _"If he isn't stopped, he will destroy everything!_ " Vegeta says as well.

" _We gods will actually need help from the mortals in defeating Abysus,_ " Dakaishin answers. " _You mortals hold great potential, and are unable to be absorbed by Abysus._ "

" _What about the weaker ones?_ " Beerus asks. " _Will they help us, or be kept away?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Vegeta agrees. " _Where's Bulma? Where is she?!_ "

" _The weaker ones will be kept in the safest place possible we can provide. For now, you all will be trained here by angels, while this place gets guarded by powerful beings. You are dismissed,_ " Dakaishin finishes, as he taps his staff, vanishing away.

After talking to the Grand Priest, Goku and Vegeta go to Vados for training, while Beerus goes to talk to some other Gods Of Destruction. They walk up to her, ready to train with her and get stronger in order to fight Abysus.

" _Ready for your training?_ " Vados asks, as Goku and Vegeta nod once. " _Good, then we may begin. We must allow you to master your powers before the arrival of Abysus._ "

They begin training with Vados. Her training was a bit like Whis's training, but she was much faster at dodging. Goku and Vegeta barrage her with punches and kicks side by side, not letting up.

" _You both need to increase your strength, speed, and durability,_ " she explains. " _Goku-san. From what I remember, you use the Kaioken technique with your Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan technique, correct?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Goku replies. " _That's right. The highest level I can use with Super Saiyan Blue is Kaioken times twenty._ "

" _Increasing your strength and durability will allow you to go to even higher levels of Kaioken, and to allow your body to handle the after-effects of Ultra Instinct as well,_ " Vados explains. " _If you achieve this, you two could prove to be a great help to us._ "

" _Alright!_ " They both jump back. They both roar, as wind shoots across the tournament. Their hair spikes up, as it flashes blue. They both transform into Super Saiyan Blue, standing side by side.

 **"** _HAAAAAAAAAA! KAIOKEN TIMES... 20!_ **"** Goku yells as the giant blue and red aura appears around him. He continues to yell, as the aura reaches its maximum size. He glances at Vegeta, observing his power up.

 **"** _NNNNNNNNGGGGHHH!_ **"** Vegeta's hair shines brightly, as his aura begins to go wavy, growing in size. **"** _HAAAAAAAAAA!_ **"** His hair turns dark blue, as a beautiful, shiny aura appears around him, as he ascended to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. " _Grrr... I will surpass you, Kakarot!_ "

They both charge at Vados and begin swinging punches and kicks at her, as she rapidly dodges. Out of the corner of Goku's eye, he sees Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo being trained by their angel, Marcarita.

" _Maybe at the end of all this training,_ " Vados says, " _you will be able to reach levels like Kaioken Times thirty. I believe you will be able to ascend to those heights, Son Goku-san._ "

She grabs her staff, smacking them away, sending them flying, but they stop themselves in midair. Goku and Vegeta glance at each other, nodding, as they know what to do next.

They get alongside each other. " _FINAL KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!_ " They both yell, as they send the strongest Final Kamehameha to date at Vados. She reaches out and merely stops the attack with her finger, stopping it in midair.

" _Quite a lot of power this blast has,_ " Vados says, as she disperses it. " _I am quite impressed at your level of power. This blast could even prove to be a problem at a God of Destruction._ "

The red aura fades away around Goku, as his hair goes down, fading back to base. Goku looks down at the ground, closing his eyes. He slowly breathes in an out, a white outline appearing around him.

" _Oh?_ " Vados observes Goku. " _Are you perhaps entering Ultra Instinct, Son Goku-san...?_ "

Goku's hair spikes up, the small purple and blue aura beginning to appear, as his hair begins to glow white-grayish. He looks up, entering Ultra Instinct, his eyes turning a light gray color. " _..._ "

" _Tch... That damn Kakarot... I will never catch up to him!_ " Vegeta steps to the side, observing Goku's second time at using Ultra Instinct. " _I will find a way to surpass him, even if it isn't Ultra Instinct!_ "

Jiren looks over, sensing its heat. " _So he is back in that form... Migatte no Gokui... I remember that heat, and that aura._ "

Goku launches from the ground at full speed, being insanely fast, throwing a punch at Vados. His fist creates a white trail, as it travels through the air.

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta says, " _he's too quick... My eyes cannot keep up with him!_ "

Vados stops it with her finger, the impact causing wind. The wind catches everybody's attention, as they glance over, watching Goku and Vados' duel.

Goku barrages Vados at insane speeds, all of his punches being dodged and stopped. Goku swings a speedy kick at Vados' head, which she ducks, the kick sending a concentrated arc of wind, causing the wall in its path to get destroyed.

" _HAAAAAA!_ " Goku's begins to barrage her with maximum speed punches, as the ground begins to shatter beneath the two. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" A demon-like voice combined with his own roars, as Vados observes his power.

" _Your power rivals that of a God Of Destruction, Son Goku-san,_ " Vados observes, " _very impressive speed. I have a feeling that I will not be able to keep up with you for long as you continue to get stronger._ "

" _So this what happened when our universe was erased, huh?_ " Champa says. " _I never expected Goku to master that technique... Tch... Universe Seven's a pain in my...!_ "

" _What a beautiful form..._ " Heles, the God Of Destruction of Universe 2 says. " _That aura, that glow! That's truly a spectacle worthy of Universe Two!_ "

After a while, Goku suddenly feels an intensely sharp pain in his back, making him collapse, and loads of purple electricity shoots out of him. "Tch..." The pain begins to flare, as he begins to yell in agony.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " he yells in pain. He didn't want to go through this pain again, but he knew that he had to endure it to get stronger. " _GAAAACKKKK! UGHHH!_ "

He feels Vados's staff tap on his back, as the wounds are healed, and his energy is replenished. He looks up and sees that Vados has healed his wounds. " _My, my... your body seems to have trouble handling that power, Son Goku. I will make sure it will not happen again. You got a little better at handling the punishment since last time. Last time, your wounds were much worse._ "

Goku gets up, stretching his muscles. " _Gck... Alright! Let's continue! I will master Ultra Instinct!_ "

Goku and Vegeta go back to training with Vados, while Jiren on the other hand, is training to strengthen himself as well and to master his new awakened power. They continue to train for hours straight, pushing their limits.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was taking a rest, from training. Most of the fighters would be completely exhausted.

However, Goku, Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren were continuing to train with their angels, all of them pushing their limits. They weren't going to let up so easily. They were fighting for the fate of their lives.

" _Abysus will probably come soon,_ " Vados says, " _we all need to be prepared to fight him. After we finish our training session, I will be sure to replenish your energies so that you will be able to fight with all of your power._ "

" _Yeah, I know,_ " Goku replies. " _We have gotten stronger, and we will win!_ "

After a while, Goku finishes training with Vados and walks over to Jiren. " _Hey, Jiren!_ " Jiren looks back at him. " _Son Goku,_ " he responds.

 _"Jiren, let's spar! You and me!_ " Goku says, smiling widely. " _I want to see how much more powerful each of us had gotten!_ "

Jiren walks up to him, his expression unchanged. " _...Very well... But, this time, I will not lose against you._ "

" _Hehe!_ " Goku gets across from him. He yells, going Super Saiyan Blue. " _Alright! Let's go! KAIO-KEN... TIMES... THIRTY!_ " He yells, as he raises Kaioken even further than 20, his aura getting even bigger. Wind going everywhere and disrupting people's sleep. He continues to yell loudly, as his hair flashes red for a split second.

Goku charges at Jiren, as they throw a punch at each other, clashing fists. The impact causes electricity and bunches of wind to shoot out. Goku swings a kick at Jiren's side. Jiren blocks it, skidding back.

He then throws a punch at Goku's chest, sending him into the wall. " _AGHH!_ " Dyspo and Toppo stand aside to watch the fight. " _What incredible power,_ " Toppo says.

" _Nngh... You've gotten even stronger, Jiren! But I have gotten stronger as well!_ " Goku yells, his aura getting giant. He flies upward, as he begins to charge a massive Kamehameha. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!_ "

Goku roars, launches the massive Kamehameha at Jiren. Jiren blocks it, skidding back. " _HAAA!_ " He punches it away in the sky above, as a massive explosion happens, sending a shockwave across the universe.

Goku then launches himself after Jiren, throwing another punch at him. " _ZYAAHH!_ "

Jiren blocks it with both his arms, being sent back into the wall. " _You have gotten stronger, Son Goku, but so have I..._ "

Goku follows it by barraging him with a set of punches and kicks, Jiren continuing to block it. Jiren jumps aside, countering it with a punch, slamming Goku into the ground, " _GAH!_ "

* * *

Abysus would continue to gather some power from the surrounding universes. Abysus would currently be in Universe Nineteen. He opens his eyes, as he senses that all of the fighters are on a tournament ground. " _Hmm... I will rattle them up, and tire them out. Then, I will arrive._ "

He raises his hands, as thousands of glows appear in front of him. He closes his fists, as many red and black soldiers appear in front of him. " _Go, and... kill the pests..._ "

* * *

Goku gets up, holding his stomach. Goku launches himself at Jiren, bringing back his fist. Right before they were to clash fists again, they both suddenly stop.

" _Jiren, do you feel that energy?_ " Goku asks. " _That's... that's a massive amount of energies!_ "

Jiren replies by grabbing Son Goku and jumping out of the way to avoid the destruction of the wall. Jiren lands, as he glances at the wall, squinting his eyes. " _The attack has begun, Son Goku._ "

" _Oh, thanks, Jiren!_ " Goku gets up, facing whoever is outside. " _What is going on...? Who are they...?_ "

There would appear to be soldiers, all wearing black and red armor. Red auras would be surrounding them, as they all look down at the fighters, ready to fight.

Beerus jumps down next to Goku and Jiren. " _Looks like we got some trouble. These guys have at least a quarter the power of a God Of Destruction. Abysus must have created them._ "

" _Well, looks like it is time to fight! Let's go!_ " Goku yells, as Beerus, Jiren, and Goku launch from the ground.

Five soldiers go after Goku. He goes Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken Times twenty, clashing punches and kicks with them. They were quite strong, but nowhere near as strong as Beerus or Jiren.

Goku begins to knock some soldiers back, sending a Kamehameha through their ranks. But something was wrong... The soldier's wounds were regenerating, making it almost impossible to kill them. Of course, Beerus and Jiren managed to actually completely destroy a few, but even if a finger was left, the soldier would fully regenerate, making it really hard to fight them.

Goku decides to take it up a notch. **"** _KAIOKEN... TIMES... THIRTY!_ **"** He launches at the soldiers, as he plunges through bunches of them, destroying a lot of them.

Beerus sends a wave of Hakai to soldiers, erasing many of them from existence. " _Twenty-five percent HAKAI!_ "

Jiren glares at a lot of soldiers, as a lot of them get disintegrated. " _These soldiers will not pose a threat as long as we take them down. Our main threat is Abysus._ "

The angels stood by and watch, probably waiting to come in and help if needed. Vados looks up at them, observing their new powers. " _Abysus must have created them to distract us._ "

Jiren, Beerus, and Goku continue to fight the soldiers. Champa, the G.O.D of Universe 6, and Belmod, the G.O.D of Universe 11 jump in and fight soldiers as well.

After the fighters manage to finish all of the soldiers off, there is a giant explosion that completely destroys the barrier protecting the place. Glowing eyes peer straight through the smoke, as they look down at all of the fighters.

All the angels walk a bit closer to the hole, and right there, appeared Abysus himself. He looks around at the fighters, observing them with interest.

 **"** _Good to see you all here,_ **"** he says, smirking. " _I see that you have managed to take down all of my soldiers... No matter, because that was nothing..._ "

Goku yells, as he powers up into Kaioken times 30. He launches at Abysus at full speed, swinging a kick at him. Abysus catches the kick, as he slams his fist into Goku's face, sending him into the ground. " _GACK!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, as he is getting up, " _we need to fuse! Now! If we do not fuse, we will not have a chance against Abysus!_ "

Before Vegeta could respond, Vados pitches in. " _Actually, you and Jiren should be the ones to fuse. But first, you both need to go into your full power._ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows, as he and Jiren look at each other. " _The two of us? Fuse? Wouldn't that be strange?_ "

"There is no time. Take these," Mojito, the angel of Universe 9 says. " _These are the strongest kind of potara we can offer as of now._ " He tosses a potara earring to Jiren and Goku.

Goku shrugs, realizing that he has no other choice. " _Alright. Let's do this, Jiren. Let's power up to our maximum powers first._ "

He looks down, concentrating. After a moment, his hair spikes up, the blue and light purple aura returning, his hair and eyes turning white-light gray. " _Alright, I am ready._ "

Jiren roars, as wind shoots everywhere. He charges up to his awakened power form, his red, small aura surrounding him. " _HAAA! Grr... let's make this quick, Son Goku._ "

Jiren and Goku put on the earrings, as the entire ground begins to shatter, the entire universe beginning to flash. Everything begins to shake, as a pillar of light shoots out from the two. Their bodies get drawn toward one another, as a galaxy forms around them, revolving around the entire tournament.

Jirku, the fusion of Goku and Jiren, opens his eyes. They would be a pale white. He glances up at Abysus. " _This is our fusion, Abysus. We will defeat you one way or another._ "

" _Well,_ " Abysus says, " _I will suppress myself even more to make this fight fun... Of course, you will not be able to defeat me, even as a fusion._ "

" _HAAAAAAAAA!_ " Jirku roars as he launches from the ground toward Abysus. " _BRING IT ON!_ "

Jirku swings a full force punch into Abysus's gut. "HAAAA!" His fist gets surrounded in both energies, as he slams it into Abysus.

Their punch lands. " _GRAHH!_ " Abysus yells in pain, as he is thrown far into space so fast, that he destroys several planets by impacting them. " _Grrrrr... RAH!_ " Abysus launches after Jirku, as they both throw a punch, their fists clashing. The impact from the clash causes most of the arena and surrounding planets to be blown away or exploded.

Jirku launches a blast at Abysus's face, and he yells in pain again. He continues to barrage Abysus at beyond light speeds, being at least a hundred times faster than the normal Ultra Instinct. Jirku then appears behind Abysus, punching his back, causing him to impact and go through the arena. The force of the impact sends everyone flying except for the angels.

" _Abysus is hardly using any of his power_ ," Vados says nervously. " _Goku-san and Jiren-san may have fused, but they still stand no chance against his power._ "

Abysus floats up, chuckling. " _Not bad, but no more holding back._ " He yells, as electricity shoots throughout part of the multiverse, as his white aura begins to get bigger.

Jirku charges a maximum power Kamehameha with Jiren's raw energy. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_ " Goren launches the immense Kamehameha, wider than the entire Earth. " _THIS IS OUR ULTIMATE ATTACK!_ "

Abysus laughs, as he puts his hand out and deflects it, sending it toward the angels and Gods Of Destruction. The angels protect the Gods Of Destruction by stopping it with their staffs.

" _We aren't just gonna sit here,_ " Beerus says, " _we are the Gods Of Destruction! WE WILL TAKE HIM DOWN OURSELVES!_ "

All the Gods Of Destruction begin to roar. They would power up to one hundred percent, as the entire tournament begins to be destroyed by their power. They launch off from the ground at full speed toward Abysus.

Beerus and Quitela (G.O.D of Universe 4) appear in front of Abysus, throwing a punch at him. Abysus merely stops the punches with the back of his fingers. He then counters it with a punch in both of their chests, knocking them toward the angels.

Geene (G.O.D Universe 12), and Liquiir (G.O.D Universe 8) blast him from behind. " _Nngh,_ " Abysus groans in a little pain, still holding back a ton. " _You nuisances...!_ "

Abysus yells, as the entire universe and beyond begins to flash, as his power begins to alert everyone in the multiverse. He raises his power to 25 percent, a huge glow appearing around his body. He absorbs all of the power from the Gods Of Destruction, leaving them falling back toward the arena.

 **"** _Weaklings,_ **"** Abysus says, laughing, **"** _alright... Now back to the fight..._ **"** Abysus looks at Jirku, as Jirkulaunches toward him at maximum speed, launching a volley of blasts at him. " _HAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Abysus grabs the blasts, sending them back at Jirku, but Jirku merely dodges and continues to go for him. He charges up his most powerful punch, charging his power to 100%. He throws the punch at Abysus. " _HAAAAA!_ " Jirku yells, but... Abysus stops it with his finger.

" _That was a fun fight, but it's over for you..._ " Abysus blasts him in the face, breaking the potara and sending Goku and Jiren back to the ground. He roars in laughter, as he prepares to take care of the angels.

Before hitting the ground, they are stopped in midair by Vados and Awamo (Universe 1's Angel), and gently set down. " _Well done, both of you,_ " Awamo says.

" _You've done enough. Let us handle it from here,_ " Vados says. " _Now rest, and wait for Mojito to contact our father. He is probably occupied with protecting Lord Zeno._ "

All of the angels launch off toward Abysus. It was a beautiful sight, all of them having Ultra Instinct-like auras. They begin to fight Abysus.

" _GIVE WHIS BACK!_ " Goku hears one of the angels yell. " _Man... I hope they are able to free Whis..._ "

" _Nnngh..._ " Goku hears Beerus groan behind him. He immediately turns around, relieved that the Gods of Destruction are still alive.

" _Lord Beerus! Are you okay?_ " Goku asks. " _I was worried that he killed all of you!_ "

" _No! I am not okay! That damned freak took away all of our powers! We are no longer destroyers!_ " Beerus yells, angered that he is so hopeless now.

Goku remains silent, looking back at the fight, just in time to see all of the angels surrounding Abysus, their staffs pointed toward him, charging something.

They launch the same kind of blast that Whis launched back on Earth, except more deadlier, and their blasts combined into one. The blast would be completely pitch black with a bright white outline around it. It impacts Abysus with full force.

Abysus yells loudly in pain, falling toward the arena, a staff fallen out of him. " _G-GAAACK! WH-WHAT THE?!_ "

Vados catches the staff, pointing it in front of her, as Whis is released. " _Oh, dear... how long was I out...?_ "

" _Whis! You're okay!_ " Vados says, hugging him. " _I was so worried I wouldn't see you again!_ "

" _Oh, dear... It was not fun in there..._ " Whis says, looking dizzy. " _I was bound in these invisible chains, and I felt my energy being sucked into an invisible light from above..._ "

" _Just rest now, Whis. We will handle this. Your father is going to be here any time now,_ " Vados says. She launches off to go join the rest of the angels.

All of the angels fly down in a circular formation toward Abysus, getting ready to land the final blow. It looked like they were going to win, but...

Electricity shot out of Abysus, as the multiverse begins to shake. He continues to roar, as pillars shoot out of the ground and the surrounding planets. When the light fades, Abysus is standing there, a golden aura surrounding him instead of a white.

He stops in midair, looking at the angels coming toward him. He holds out his hand, causing all of the angels to freeze. " _Your power is nothing to me now... I am at my full power, and you are going to die."_

" _Oh no! He's at full power!_ " Campari (Angel of Universe 3) says, frightened. " _We... we can't be killed by him!_ "

 **"** _You have angered me... NOW DIE!_ **"** Abysus yells in rage, and it looked for a second that everything was over for the angels and everyone else, but then... There'd be a bright light behind Abysus, as a similar figure is now behind him.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you,_ " a familiar voice says behind Abysus. " _My duty is protect Lord Zeno, but... I simply cannot allow my children to be killed._ "

Abysus immediately turns around and something sends him back flying. "Tch..." He stops himself in midair, as he immediately knows who it is and smirks. " _Long time no see, Dakaishin..._ "

The Grand Priest floats there, looking angry. " _My children, please get behind me._ " The angels respond by teleporting behind Dakaishin. " _It is soon time for something I never thought we would have to do._ "

Dakaishin slowly goes toward Abysus, as Abysus goes toward him as well. Dakaishin's eyes glow, as thousands of blows could be seen on Abysus's chest, sending him back.

Abysus looks like he is in deep pain but then smirks. **"** _Just kidding._ **"** His eyes have some sort of negative glow as if there was a negative light.

The negative light gets so intense that planets around it just turn into dust, as The Grand Priest is surrounded by a black aura, being sent back probably light years by the heavy blow. " _TCH!_ "

" _Father!_ " Vados yells after him, but Dakaishin immediately reappears, looking slightly pained. " _Now it is time... Vados, prepare yourself._ "

" _My children,_ " Dakaishin announces, " _it is time to fuse with me. Together, we will win against Abysus._ "

Dakaishin spreads his hands, as the angels are drawn toward him. Electricity shoots from him, destroying thousands of planets, as different pillars of energy hit him from all directions. When the transformation finishes, the angels are gone, and the Grand Priest is right there, looking much different than before, wearing different clothes, and his hairstyle slightly different.

Everyone watched in awe as the brand new Grand Priest fusion stood there, his outfit looking different than he had. His hairstyle surprisingly normal, and not a mess. Dakaishin opens his eyes, as he looks toward Abysus, deadly serious.

Abysus laughs. **"** _Finally, A real fight... Let us begin our legendary battle..._ **"** Abysus launches after Dakaishin and Dakaishin launches at him, a different looking staff appearing in his hands.

Dakaishin and Abysus begin to clash, going so fast that it looks like all of the clashes are happening at once. Explosions fill the air, causing vibrations everywhere. Abysus swings a punch at Dakaishin. Dakaishin ducks, as he slams his staff into his head, sending him upward. " _Gaaah!_ "

Goku, Jiren, Vegeta, and the rest of the gods get up, walking to the edge to watch the fight. Goku wouldn't know what to do at this point, but he had only one goal right now, and that is to help Dakaishin.

" _I... I wish I could help somehow..._ " Goku says, exhausted a bit. " _I hope the Grand Priest can win..._ "

" _Yeah, well, we all want to help!_ " Champa yells at him, " _all we can do is watch! At this point, our powers are irrelevant to his!_ "

Dakaishin swings his staff at Abysus, sending him back a bit, but Abysus counters it by launching at him at full speed and knocking him further away. Dakaishin summons planets, sending them at Abysus at very insane speeds, but Abysus just stands there, not moving as they are destroyed.

Goku remains silent, floating off the edge, going toward the fight. " _Sorry, guys, but I have to help him._ "

" _Kakarot, what are you doing?!_ " Vegeta loudly asks. " _YOU IDIOT! STOP!_ "

" _OI! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!_ " Beerus yells after him. Beerus wouldn't dare to go after Goku, because he didn't want to be killed by Abysus.

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 20. "KA..." He begins to charge a Kamehameha.

Abysus notices him, launching a simple blast toward him. " _DO NOT INTERFERE, MORTAL!_ "

" _Grrh!_ " Goku is barely able to dodge the blast. " _ME..._ "

" _Damn it all!_ " Vegeta flies after him. " _Kakarot, you're such an idiot, but I have no choice now!_ "

" _HA..._ " Goku continues his full power Kamehameha, willing to do anything at this point to try and defeat Abysus.

Jiren flies after Goku as well, activating as much power as could at the moment. " _If we are going down, we go down fighting!_ "

Dakaishin notices Goku charging his Kamehameha. " _Son Goku-san! Please go back! You will get killed by him!_ "

" _ME..._ " Goku begins to glow brightly, as he prepares to launch his most powerful attack. " _TAKE THIS, ABYSUS!_ "

He appears in front of Dakaishin, facing Abysus. He aims his blast at Abysus, as he launches it. " _HAAAAAA!_ "

He launches the Kamehameha at Abysus, as Abysus merely begins to stop it with his finger, chuckling. " _What could you possibly hope to achieve, Son Goku...?_ "

Vegeta, behind him, charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, his hair going dark blue, and the beautiful aura returning to him. " _Grr... It's doing nothing... In that case..._ "

 **"FINAL**... **FLASH!"** Vegeta roars, adding his attack to the Kamehameha, making it a Final Kamehameha. The blast gets way bigger.

Abysus shows no signs of struggle, as he continues to put on that ugly smirk, stopping it with his finger. " _You are slowly going to be peeled apart by me, and I will make sure it is painful..._ "

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger. The blast would take on a red tint, as it is now full of Jiren's raw energy.

" _I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_ " Vegeta yells. " _WE'LL GET KILLED AT THIS RATE! KAKAROT, YOU WILL NEED TO USE THE SPIRIT BO-_ "

Then... Dakaishin appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times. " _You are not alone, Son Goku-san, Vegeta-san, and Jiren-san! HAA!_ "

 **"NNNGH!"** Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast. He does his best to push against the blast, but it is starting to overpower him.

" _MORE POWER!_ " Goku yells, as he, Dakaishin, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Abysus groans, struggling some more. " _I AM.. LORD... ABYSUS! I WILL NOT... FAIL! YOU ALL... WILL NOT WIN!_ "

He pushes against the blast, beginning to slowly walk through it, blocking it. " _I HAVE WON, YOU FOOLS! THIS WILL NOT WORK!_ "

" _EVERYONE! FULL POWER! KAIOKEN TIMES 40!_ " Jiren and Dakaishin go into full power, and their blast overpowers Abysus. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

 **"** _NNNGH! NOOOOO! I.. WILL NOT FAIL...! AGHHHHHHH!_ **"** The blast finishes after a while, and there is seemingly nothing left of Abysus, meaning they have won.

Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren begin to fall back toward the remains of the tournament, but Dakaishin is able to heal them, allowing them to move once again. After the angels and the Grand Priest defused, Dakaishin goesdown, and heals the angels, and begins to restore power to the Gods Of Destruction.

" _I never thought one day I would help save all of the universes,_ " Goku says. " _Wow... Crazy to think of..._ "

" _Son Goku,_ " Jiren says to him. " _Next time, we will fight without interruption. I will win the next fight._ "

Goku laughs. " _Yeah, sure! But I want to rest when I get back to Ear... Oh.._." Goku walks to the Grand Priest, who has just finished restoring the Gods Of Destructions' powers. " _Hey, Grand Priest_ "

Dakaishin finishes restoring powers to the Gods of Destruction, as one by one, the angels begin to take them back to their respective universes. Dakaishin turns around and looks at Goku. " _Yes, Goku-san? Is everything okay?_ "

" _Could ya please restore our Earth for us? It was destroyed by Abysus,_ " Goku responds, nervous to anger the Grand Priest. " _I mean..._ "

"Yes, I shall," he says, as he snaps. " _The Earth is returned. Do you want me to return you, Vegeta-san, and Bulma-san home? I wish to repay you for helping us save the multiverse._ "

" _Yes! Thanks!_ " Goku replies, smiling widely. He waves at the Grand Priest, saying goodbye to him.

Suddenly, they were back on Earth, the exact same place they were before this all happened. The house was still destroyed, but the rest of the Earth was completely fine.

Bulma, who was put in a protected place, appeared as well. " _Huh? Wh-what happened? I swear I saw that big guy sending something toward the Earth, then... falling asleep...?_ "

She then realizes that the Earth is back. " _Oh! Earth is back! I mean... as long as it's back, everything is okay!_ " She says, happily.

"Y _eah! Hehe!_ " Goku replies, smiling widely. " _I think I finally fully mastered Ultra Instinct! I just need to train harder to be able to handle the punishment better._ " He looks at Vegeta. " _Looks like we have a big adventure ahead, Vegeta!_ "

"Whatever," he replies. " _Looks like we still have a long way to go, don't we, Kakarot?_ "

Suddenly, a small pillar of light hits the ground, as Beerus and Whis walk out of it.

" _Well... What was quite the event,_ " Whis says, looking normal again. " _Still, being in that place was awful..._ "

" _Yes, I actually feel like training again for old times sake,_ " Beerus says as well. " _In the meantime, those dumplings over there are still warm since the Earth was returned._ "

Goku's stomach rumbled, remembering about the dumplings from a while ago. " _Yeah! I'm starving from all this fighting!_ "

They begin to eat the dumplings, savoring the amazing, moist flavor of it. " _Hey, Vegeta,_ " Goku asks, " _why aren't you eating?_ "

" _Hmph. I'm not hungry,_ " Vegeta says. A second later, his stomach rumbles, and his face goes pink. " _Alright, maybe a little bit. I could use some food._ "

* * *

 _ **Months later, they were all back on Beerus's planet, Goku and Beerus facing off against each other.**_

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the air. Electricity strikes the ground around them, causing huge explosions.

Goku and Beerus were back at it with fighting against each other. They would have decided to have a full on rematch without any interruptions.

Goku roars, as he knocks Beerus back, punching him in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times thirty technique. "Got you, Lord Beerus!"

Beerus roars, his purple aura appearing, as he launches toward Goku and punches him into the giant tree, creating a big crack in it. " _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! TAKE THAT, GOKU!_ "

Goku gets out of his form. He concentrates, and the purple and blue aura appears around him, as he goes Ultra Instinct. He looks up at Beerus, smiling. " _Now it is my turn, Lord Beerus._ "

He launches from the ground at full speed. He vanishes above Beerus, as he mauls him into the ground. " _GAHHHHHH!_ "

Beerus gets up, struggling against Goku's new power. " _Gah... Ow... Looks like I will use my full power as well..._ "

He begins to roar, as the entire planet shakes, the surrounding planets around Beerus' planet explode into many fragments, as Beerus powers up into his one hundred percent state.

They launch off toward each other, clashing in midair. Beerus throws a punch at Goku's chest, but Goku dodges it, throwing his most powerful punch at Beerus, sending him into the ground once again. "NAGAAAHH!"

Beerus powers down, as he groans, getting up. " _Looks like you have finally surpassed me, Goku._ " He smirks, as Goku floats down in front of Beerus, getting out of Ultra Instinct.

Beerus holds out his fist. " _Looks like I will have to begin training to catch up to you. Who knows? Maybe you will get way too strong for me._ "

" _Yeah, you just wait, Lord Beerus. Let's spar again another time!_ " Goku smiles, as he bumps it.

* * *

 _ **The End...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this remaster of Dragon Ball Aftermath! I did some alterrations, added a lot more dialogue and more scenes. I changed it so much, that it is almost unrecognizable from the first story.**_

 _ **Took a while to remaster, because I decided to pack it all into one massive chapter! I will see all of you soon!**_

 _ **The next side story I will make is Zateus, Omesus, Abysus, and Arysus'. You guys never got it, so I owe it to ya.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	40. An Idea

_**Hello! I have an idea that I am not sure if you will agree on.**_

 _ **Sorry, this is very short, but here is my idea: Completely remake the story of Dragon Ball Aftermath and make it different and a little more build up into it.**_

 _ **My idea is to make the story way better and have it be more exciting. I have learned a lot in writing and have ideas for it.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think! Of course, the original DBA and its sequel will still have stuff like side stories, but I want to try something new.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	41. Dragon Ball X

_**Sorry for another short chapter, but my brand new story is out! The name of the story is Dragon Ball X. You can find it at my profile.**_

 _ **Side Stories and Alternate Stories will continue for the original, but I want to try a rewrite. Thank you for reading!**_


	42. Chapters 1-14 Remastered

_**Hello, everybody! I have decided to remaster chapters one through fourteen in the original Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel. They weren't that good and could use a lot of improvement.**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel**_

* * *

 _ **Four months after the defeat of Lord Abysus, Goku and the other Z fighters continue to get stronger and stronger, training for what is to come next...**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta are sparring as they usually do. Shockwaves travel through the air, destroying the landscape beneath them.

Goku has fully mastered Ultra Instinct, as the same goes for Vegeta, who has unlocked the full capacity for Super Saiyan Blue. They are currently in a beam struggle like they did when they first fought.

He is in Super Saiyan Blue against Vegeta, as he has just lost the clash between his Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. The Galick Gun crashes through the Kamehameha, as Goku is consumed by it.

Goku is sent into the rocks, groaning, as he gets up. " _Looks like I will have to take this up a step, Vegeta! You have gotten really strong!_ "

Vegeta smirks, getting back into his battle stance. " _You think you can win against me, Kakarot? I have fully mastered the potential of Super Saiyan Blue Evolved!_ "

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 30!_ " Goku yells, as his blue aura mixes with a large, red aura. He launches after Vegeta, as they throw a punch at each other, their fists clashing, causing a massive shockwave.

" _Your Kaioken will not surpass my current level!_ " Vegeta exclaimed. " _It will take a lot more than that! You will not beat me again!_ "

He follows the clash with a powerful punch, sending Goku back once again. Goku stops himself in midair, panting a little. " _Tch..._ "

" _Go ahead and use Ultra Instinct! It will make this fight a whole lot better!_ " Vegeta says. " _Your Kaioken is not going to work._ "

Goku begins to charge a Kamehameha, his energy rising even further than before. " _KAA... MEE... HAA..._ "

" _Hmph! Going to use that attack again? Fine..._ " Vegeta spreads his hands out, as he then presses his palms together, yelling loudly. " _FINAL..._ "

" _MEE..._ " Goku continues to charge his Kamehameha. The rocks around them begin to rise up, causing the landscape to shake.

" _FLAAASH!_ " Vegeta yells, putting his hands together and firing the Final Flash at Goku. The yellow beam heads for the sky, as it would be absolutely massive.

" _HAAAAAA!_ " Goku roars, launching his massive Kamehameha at Vegeta. The two beams head for one another at full speed.

The beams collide, causing a massive shockwave. Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, as his Final Flash technique has more power. " _HAAAAAA!_ "

They both roar, inputting more power into their blasts, causing the two blasts to get even bigger. The blasts continue to clash, shaking the planet.

" _Y-YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN TRAINING, VEGETA!_ " Goku yells as he is struggling against his blast. " _KAIOKEN... TIMES..._ "

" _D-DAMN IT! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOUR KAIOKEN TECHNIQUE AS I DID IN OUR FIRST FIGHT!_ " Vegeta yells, applying full power into his Final Flash, as it begins to COMPLETELY overpower Goku's Kamehameha.

Goku yells as he is overpowered by the Final Flash, and sent crashing through the landscape, getting heavily bruised. " _NN... GAHHH!_ "

Vegeta flies over to him. " _Come on, Kakarot. Surely that is not all you got?_ " He scoffs. " _Show me more!_ "

Goku gets up, panting heavily. He powers down, stretching. " _Tch... You sure are cocky, Vegeta! I bet you could even take on Kaioken times fourty!_ "

" _Hmph, don't underestimate the prince of the Saiyans!_ " Vegeta replies. " _Let's continue our battle._ "

" _Then why don't we make this fight more fun?_ " Goku looks down, breathing in, as his hair begins to spike up a bit.

" _Vegeta! Goku!_ " Bulma walks over with an apron on.

The yelling distracts Goku from going Ultra Instinct, as he looks over. " _Hey, Bulma! What's up?_ "

" _Tch... Of course, there's interruption..._ " Vegeta looks over at her too. " _What do you want, woman?!_ "

" _Oh, please! You both spar all the time,_ " Bulma yells. " _Can't you two just take a moment to eat the meal Chi-Chi and I prepared for you?!_ "

" _Oh man! I am starving!_ " Goku said, his stomach rumbling. " _I haven't eaten in days!_ "

"Hmph, Fine," Vegeta replies. " _This isn't the end of our battle, Kakarot._ "

They both follow Bulma, as bunches, I mean, BUNCHES of food are set on the tables. There'd be chicken, pork, beef, lamb, bacon, all that stuff.

" _Oh my goodness! This looks so delicious!_ " Goku felt his mouth watering, as he and Vegeta begin to dig in without hesitation. Food scraps fly everywhere, forcing Chi-Chi and Bulma to step back.

While they are eating, Goku takes a moment to ask Bulma a question. " _Hey Bulma, do you know where Beerus and Whis are? I haven't seen them in a while._ "

" _Well,_ " she replies, " _Whis told me that Beerus is going to train. Something about him wanting to catch up._ "

" _Woah_!" Goku replies in amazement, " _I didn't know that Beerus actually trained! I wonder if he can get even stronger!_ "

" _Me neither. Before I thought he just sat around, being lazy, and doing nothing but eating pi-_ " Bulma is interrupted by a familiar voice. She stiffens, shaking.

" _So you are calling me lazy?_ " A voice behind us said, which made Bulma freeze and shudder. She slowly turns around to see Beerus and Whis there.

" _B-B-B-Beerus?_ " Bulma said, stuttering. " _U-Uh oh.._."

" _So you think I am lazy, don't you, human?_ " Beerus says. " _I don't like that... Perhaps I-_ "

Before Beerus could do whatever he was about to do to Bulma, Goku jumped in. He holds out a bowl of delicious ramen toward Beerus.

" _Hey Lord Beerus! Want some ramen?_ " Goku holds out a bowl of ramen for Beerus. " _It is so delicious!_ "

That seemed to calm down Beerus for the time beiung. " _Well, fine. I suppose some food won't hurt, but I want an apolog-_ "

" _I-I-I'm sorry Lord Beerus! I truly am! Please enjoy your meal! Help yourself!_ " Bulma says. " _There is plenty of food for you to eat!_ "

" _Hmph... Fine... I'll accept your apology just this once, but do not call me lazy again..._ " Beerus begins to eat as well, stuffing some shrimp into his mouth.

Whis walks over to the group, setting down his staff. " _I wanted to talk to you all for a moment. You can listen while you eat your meal._ "

Everyone turns their attention to Whis. Goku raises his eyebrows, stuffing a ham into his mouth.

Whis clears his throat. " _So after the defeat of Abysus, Lord Zen-oh has been getting suspicious of what has been happening lately. The other angels, even our father, has been acting a bit different as if they are worrying that something bad is going to happen._ "

" _But we have already beaten Abysus!_ " Goku says. " _What is there to worry about now? Is there someone even stronger?_ "

" _Well, Lord Abysus hasn't been defeated,_ " Whis replies. " _Not yet, atleast. He's just-_ "

" _WHAT?!_ " everyone says at once, as they stop eating, staring at Whis. They would be in disbelief at this news.

" _Please, calm down, and let me explain. Goku,_ " he turns to Goku, _"your Kamehameha technique wouldn't have worked if we hadn't assisted you during it. Lord Abysus was weakened a lot, but not killed. He will return if we are not careful. That is why we should all be aware, and continue to train. That is why I want to train you, Lord Beerus. I want to prepare you all for what is to come, and for us to be ready this time, and not be caught off guard like we were before,_ " Whis explains.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Beerus sets down a porkchop, turning toward Whis. " _Whis, even the Gods Of Destruction couldn't do anything to Abysus, and it took for all the angels, including the Grand Priest, to beat him. How will we beat Abysus this time?!_ "

" _As you know, my lord, weeks ago I said that the Grand Priest will be gone for a bit, to regain all of his lost power,_ " Whis replies. " _Abysus must be waiting for the right moment to strike once again._ "

" _But how did he get weakened? I thought that the Grand Priest had infinite energy!_ " Beerus asks.

" _Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Lord Abysus actually siphoned some of it, but luckily, when he was weakened, he lost all of that siphoned power. I managed to collect a VERY tiny proportion of it. It contains around... twenty percent of an angel's power._ " He looks at Goku and Vegeta, smiling. " _I want you two to have this tiny proportion._ "

Silence fell again after Whis says that to Goku and Vegeta. Twenty percent of an angel's power? That's insane!

" _WHAT?_!" Goku and Vegeta yells at the same time. " _That's... that's..._ "

"Yes," Whis replies. " _I will repeat myself. You should have this small proportion. It will give you a significant power boost. Is that okay with you?_ "

" _Will we be any different from before?_ " Vegeta asks Whis. " _Will our hairs change, or..._ "

" _Nope, you are only taking a small proportion,_ " he replies. " _If you took more than twenty percent, you'd likely completely transform into an angel._ "

Goku gets up, walking up to Whis. " _I'll do it if it means to help defeat Lord Abysus. I want to become even stronger than before._ "

Vegeta does the same, walking alongside Goku. " _Fine,_ " he says. " _If it means even more power than before, I will accept it._ "

Whis nods and holds out his hand. A beam of energy goes into the both of them, causing their energy to rise steadily.

He continues to do so for a few minutes, then it stops. " _There. Your power has increased by millions of times,_ " he tells Goku and Vegeta.

" _I feel so much more powerful! I am ready to fight!_ " Goku says, smiling widely, as he slams his fists together. " _Maybe I can even surpass Ultra Instinct!_ "

"Hmph, what could be beyond Ultra Instinct, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks. " _Isn't Ultra Instinct supposed to be the highest technique known to the gods?_ "

" _There is something that is beyond Ultra Instinct, but you aren't ready to know it, nor use it,_ " Whis tells them. " _I can assure you that Ultra Instinct is just its stepping stone._ "

" _I will surpass the power of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and surpass you once again, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta says. " _I don't need your Ultra Instinct to win!_ "

Goku chuckles, nodding toward him. " _It's on, Vegeta. We both will surpass Ultra Instinct._ "

" _Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _you should try and get Vegeta's new form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and maybe even work to combine your Kaioken technique with it. Maybe you will be able to ascend to Kaioken times 100._ "

Goku's eyes widen, his jaw dropping. " _Kaioken times... 100?! Is that even possible? I was barely even able to handle times fourty..._ "

" _Yes, the power boost will help significantly. Not only did it increase your power, but it also increased your strength and durability,_ " Whis replies.

Goku imagined combining Kaioken times 100 with Vegeta's new form. It may be even more powerful than Ultra Instinct... It was a crazy thought, but it just might work.

" _Good luck with that form, Kakarot. I will surpass even Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and find an entirely new form!_ " Vegeta confidently says to Goku. " _Who knows, maybe I can discover a form even more divine!_ "

Beerus walks up to them, yawning loudly. " _You two, let's train, both of you against me. I am curious to see how powerful you are._ "

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side in front of Beerus. They then charge up into their current forms, roaring loudly.

Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue. " _HAAAAAAAA!_ " he roars, as his hair flashes. His eyes glow brightly, as a shockwave comes from him, his wavy aura growing large.

The smoke clears, and Goku stands there in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. " _Amazing... this transformation has less strain than using Kaioken x20 with Super Saiyan Blue..._ "

Vegeta goes into his current form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution as well. " _You do not need that stupid Kaioken technique, Kakarot!_ "

Goku glances at him, raising an eyebrow. " _I know you're jealous, Vegeta. I could teach you the Kaioken-_ "

Vegeta yells at him, angered at his stupidity. " _I DO NOT WANT YOUR STUPID KAIOKEN!_ "

They both launch after Beerus barraging him with punches and kicks.

" _Nngh!_ " Beerus yells as he is guarding. " _Their attacks are much more powerful! How did they... get this strong?!_ "

They immediately land a punch on Beerus straight in the face, sending him crashing through the buildings.

Whis stops them from causing any further damage to the area. " _Don't fight here. You'll end up destroying the entire city._ " He teleports them to a place in the middle of nowhere and stands aside.

Beerus gets up, as he has a ton of bruises on him. " _Fine, I will go FULL POWER AS WELL!_ " Beerus charges up, his purple aura growing large and turning red, his power going to one hundred percent.

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, clashing with them. Their colliding punches would send lightning everywhere, destroying the landscape.

Beerus is knocked back once again. " _They have far surpassed me._ " He clenches his fists. " _They both surpassed even Goku's former Ultra Instinct power in just this state..._ " He looks at Whis. " _They may even surpass you, Whis!_ "

Whis chuckles, setting his staff down. " _Who knows? They are Saiyans, after all._ "

Goku and Vegeta launch once again at Beerus, as they throw a punch at him, but Beerus dodges it. He then leaps back, launching large beams at them with both his hands.

They both dodge it, leaping toward Beerus. They launch massive ki blasts directly at Beerus.

Beerus dodges and hits them away. He slams his foot on the ground, as they head directly for each other.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 10!_ " Goku yells, combining Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and the Kaioken technique, his speed increasing by tenfold. " _HAAAAA!_ "

He gets in front of Beerus before he can even react, and punches his chest at full force. Beerus coughs a bit of blood and is sent meters into the ground, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Beerus gets up, panting heavily, he clenches his fists in rage. " _Y-YOU...!_ " he raises his hands in the air, charging an insanely large destruction ball, probably half the size of the Moon.

" _TAKE THIS! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!_ " he roars, throwing it down, as it heads for him. Its gravity would be causing the landscape around it to tear apart.

" _Oh dear..._ " Whis sighs. " _They are going too far with these battles..._ "

" _We got this, Whis!_ " Goku yells, as his Kaioken level begins to rise. _**20x...30x...40x...50x...60x...70x...**_

His Kaioken technique reaches level one hundred, as a gigantic red pillar of light shoots from him, shattering the land completely. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 100!_ "

Then something weird happens... Normally, the Kaioken acts like a layer to multiply the power, but its level seemed to reach so high, that its energy begun to mix with the God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki, turning his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form a red tint.

Goku roars, his hair turning red. His aura begins to go crazy, forming to be even bigger than before.

" _WHAT THE?!_ " Vegeta yells. " _WHAT... WHAT KIND OF POWER..._ "

" _SUPER KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku charges a Super Kamehameha, the entire galaxy shaking from the outburst in power. " _GRRR!_ "

Even Whis's eyes widen at the increase in power. " _Goodness... That is quite impressive!_ "

" _HAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Goku roars, launching the Super Kamehameha. It travels through the air, heading for Beerus.

Whis appears in between the two blasts, stopping them with his fingers. He disperses them, putting his hands behind his back.

 _"That's enough,_ " he says. " _You would have ended up destroying the entire universe if both of the energy attacks clashed._ "

Both of the blasts fade away, leaving Both Beerus and Goku panting heavily. They both power down to their base, smiling with excitement.

" _I'm honestly surprised, Goku,_ " Whis says, turning around, " _I didn't plan for you to use the Kaioken times one hundred technique, because I thought it would cause major damage to your body. You seem rather fine, but still damaged._ "

"T-That drained a lot of energy." Goku manages a smile. " _My entire body... is numb.._."

" _Goku-san, I think it is time to tell you the next stage of Ultra Instinct,_ " Whis says to Goku. " _It is the strongest variation to ever exist._ "

" _Stage?_ " Goku asks. " _Wait... do you mean..._ "

" _Yes, Ultra Instinct Stage Two,_ " Whis replies. " _The strongest form in the entire multiverse._ "

Goku stands there in complete shock. Ultra Instinct Stage Two? There's another variation to this kind of power?

" _Alright, now, Go Ultra Instinct for me, if you may,_ " Whis tells Goku. " _I am eager to see if you could achieve it right now._ "

Goku looks down, breathing in and out. His hair begins to glow, as his eyes turn silver. He looks at Whis, nodding once.

" _It seems you are able to transform into Ultra Instinct much quicker now,_ " Whis says, " _now, begin to charge up your power to the maximum. Try not to lose concentration on Ultra Instinct._ "

Goku charges up, his power going one hundred percent, yelling. His beautiful aura becomes massive, sending energy across the universe.

" _Ultra Instinct Stage Two requires a lot more Ki Mastery,_ " Whis exclaims, " _it will put a lot more strain on your body, and drain it faster, but it will reward you with FAR more power and even more speed. You need to clear your mind and calm your energy while remaining in full power._ "

Goku stops charging, completely confused by Whis' statement. " _But that is impossible, Whis! I can't calm my energy while at full power. I mean, I sort of can with Super Saiyan Blue, but not Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _Like I said,_ " Whis repeats, " _you need more ki mastery. You need to control your ki better. The entire point of Ultra Instinct is to remain calm._ "

" _What if I combine Kaioken with Ultra Instinct?_ " Goku asks. " _Would that... would that even be able to work together...?_ "

" _That won't be possible. As you know, Kaioken requires you to stir up your energy in order to work properly. Ultra Instinct requires you to be calmer. Anyway, Goku-san, I am going to train Vegeta, for now, to build up his skill to get closer to your level,_ " he explains.

Vegeta walks over, clenching his fists. " _I will surpass Kakarot, and get a new Super Saiyan form!_ "

" _A new Super Saiyan form, huh? Would you rather be able to achieve Ultra Instinct?_ " Whis asks Vegeta. " _It is a lot more stable._ "

" _No, I am done with trying to catch up to Kakarot. I will surpass my own limits in my own way. I do not need Ultra Instinct,_ " Vegeta replies. " _Maybe I will achieve something far superior to Super Saiyan Blue._ "

"Maybe I can teach you to achieve the white divine power, and perhaps combine it with your Super Saiyan power to create a completely new form, Vegeta-san," Whis explains. " _It does grant you a lot of power._ "

" _White Divine Power?_ " they both say in confusion at the same time.

" _Yes,_ " Whis confirms, " _the form will most likely surpass even Ultra Instinct. White Divine power is something you do not take lightly._ "

Suddenly, they all feel a very familiar energy enter the atmosphere. A being begins to shoot toward them at full speed.

" _Whis,_ " Vegeta tries to say, but Whis interrupts him. " _Huh?!_ "

" _Yes, I know,_ " Whis replies, as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis look up at the sky to see something crashing in the rocks nearby. " _He's coming, prepare yourselves._ Stand back," He walks over to the crashing, a figure getting up from the small crater.

It was Abysus, but his energy was absurdly low. Before, his power was as massive as the Grand Priest's, but now, it's not even at the level of an angel.

" _I finally found you... Time to get my revenge!_ " Abysus roars, as energy and wind shoots everywhere, causing a massive crater to form.

He raises his power as much as he could, heading for them at full speed. He powers up, preparing to attack the two of them.

" _You three, stop him!_ " Whis commands as he raises his staff into the air, Beerus following him. Their forms flicker, both of them disappearing away from the universe.

Goku and Vegeta yell loudly, as they power up into Super Saiyan God. They launch at Abysus, barraging him with punches and kicks.

Abysus tries to block the barrage of punches and kicks, but most of them land on him. " _AGH! HRAHH!_ " He throws a punch at Vegeta, but he catches it, skidding back.

" _Nngh! It seems your powers have risen since, but you don't know what I am capable of now..._ " Abysus says, smirking. " _Prepare to die, Saiyans..._ "

Goku and Vegeta jump back, as they power up once again, roaring. They enter Super Saiyan Blue, as Goku takes off from the ground, while Vegeta remains stationary.

" _FINAL..._ " Vegeta charges up his Final Flash. Electricity shoots behind him, destroying the ground.

" _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku charges up his Kamehameha. A blue glow emits from him, causing a blinding light to appear.

" _FLASH!_ " Vegeta launches his Final Flash. A gigantic yellow energy beam comes for Abysus at full speed.

" _HAAAA!_ " Goku launches his Kamehameha. Both of the beams get closer to each other.

The beams mix together, turning the beam into a powerful Final Kamehameha. The yellow and blue beams connect together in a spiral, heading for Abysus.

Abysus is directly hit by the Final Kamehameha, as he roars in pain, being overpowered and launched back. He crashes through many mountains, shattering the landscape.

The smoke clears, and Abysus stands there, laughing, appearing to be unscathed. He launches toward Goku and Vegeta, laughing even more.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward him as well, as they begin to clash punches and kicks. For every clash, the land shatters beneath them.

" _He's now even with us...?_ " Goku says, surprised. " _Weren't we previously able to overpower him in the normal Super Saiyan God...?_ "

Goku and Vegeta continue to clash, shortly after, they begin to lose. They occasionally get punched in the face and sent back, then rejoin the clash.

" _DANG IT!_ " Vegeta yells as they both go Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, pushing Abysus back. Abysus roars, as he vanishes above Goku, attempting to maul him into the ground. Goku blocks it, struggling heavily.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!_ " Goku roars, as he begins to toss Abysus around like a ragdoll. He then slams him in the face with a punch, sending him into the ground.

Abysus gets up, brushing himself off, blood going down his chin. " _You have gotten quite stronger, Son Goku and Vegeta... But, this is the end of the line for you..._ "

His power suddenly spikes up higher. He yells loudly, his aura becoming massive. Explosions happen everywhere in the landscape, his eyes glowing brightly.

He appears behind Goku and Vegeta, as he swings a punch right at their guts. They are sent into the rocks, causing more craters to form.

" _I don't think you are aware I can siphon your powers and get stronger from them,_ " Abysus says, smirking. " _Eventually, I will get even stronger than my prime._ "

Goku and Vegeta get up, panting, as Goku powers down. He glances at Vegeta, calming his energy down fully.

" _Vegeta, hold him off while I charge the Spirit Bomb_ ," Goku says. " _It will take a few minutes to charge it up._ "

" _Hmph, hurry up,_ " Vegeta goes full power, launching toward Abysus.

Goku raises his hands into the air. He begins to gather energy, but it turns out he doesn't need to, as a white pillar of light slams the ground behind him.

He turns around, as he sees Whis, Beerus, and some of the warriors of a few universes, most likely all the available helpers Whis could find. He looks around in shock, seeing all of these warriors from before.

Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba all stood there in a line. They walk forward, energy crackling off of them.

Some of the Gods Of Destruction were called to help too. They slam on the ground, causing a massive crater to form.

Champa, Belmod, and Liquiir stood in front of the warriors. Their energies would be suppressed at the moment.

" _N-No way!_ " Goku yells as he sees them all here on Earth to help him fight Abysus. " _All of you... are here!_ "

Dyspo takes a step forward, looking toward Abysus, squinting. " _Oi! Is that... That's..._ "

" _Abysus..._ " Toppo finishes for Dyspo, " _I thought he was dead. Son Goku's energy blast should have vaporized him._ "

" _There is no time to talk!_ " Beerus says, " _we need your help, and you are going to help! If you do not, I will destroy you all!_ "

" _Go full power all of you,_ " Belmod says to them. " _We need to take this guy down before he gains more power than he previously did._ "

" _Heh! Watch me, Son Goku!_ " Caulifla says as she yells, beginning to charge. Electricity strikes the ground around her, sending wind everywhere.

" _Huh? Wha-_ " Goku is interrupted mid-sentence when her hair begins to get longer. " _Super Saiyan Three?! Did you unlock the next Super Saiyan form?!_ "

Cabba roars as well, his hair growing longer as well. His eyebrows fade, as he turns toward Goku, electricity crackling off of him. " _We've been training for months to catch up to you, Goku._ "

A purple aura appears around Toppo, as he roars loudly, his eyes glowing purple. He begins to get bulkier, as he enters his God of Destruction state.

Dyspo closes his eyes, a small, purple aura appearing around him, as he enters Light Speed Mode. He gets into his stance, preparing to launch at Abysus.

Jiren roars, his upper body getting bigger, tearing through his shirt, as he awakens his full power, his hidden awakening. A UI-like red aura appears around him, as he walks forward along with Toppo and Dyspo.

" _Let's do this, Kale!_ " Caulifla says confidently to Kale. " _We can take him down with our brand new transformation!_ "

Kale nods as she yells loudly, glowing bright green. She goes into her controlled Berserk Super Saiyan form. " _Here we go, sis!_ "

Goku looks down, his hair going white and spiking up, the purple and blue aura appearing around him, as he enters Ultra Instinct.

He looks up as Vegeta is sent into the rocks, cuts all over him. " _Now is the time to help Vegeta. Let's go, guys!_ "

Goku slams his foot on the ground, charging up his power. They all roar, launching straight at Abysus to attack.

" _Oi,_ " Goku yells to the others as they follow him toward Abysus and Vegeta, " _Be careful! He was able to beat us in Super Saiyan Blue!_ "

" _Shut it, Son Goku!_ " Caulifla replies angrily. " _Don't underestimate us! Once we are done with this battle, I will learn how to use that blue form!_ "

As we approach Abysus, Toppo yells, " _HAKAI!_ " and launches a Hakai ball at Abysus. This distracts Abysus from going after Vegeta. Abysus turns around, knocking it away with his bare hands.

Jiren launches off at Abysus at maximum speeds, barraging him with a set of extremely fast punches. Abysus blocks it, as he slams Jiren in the face, knocking him backwards.

" _You guys distract him! I'm gonna go help Vegeta!_ " Goku yells at his friends, as he takes off, flying toward Vegeta.

He sees something in the corner of an eye, and he sees a small flying car coming toward him. His eyes widen, as he sees Yajirobe fly up to him, holding a bag of Senzu Beans " _O..Okay, Goku! I'm getting out of here, so just take them, and try not to let him destroy us!_ "

Goku accepts the Senzu beans, nodding to Yajirobe. " _Get out of here now, it's very unsafe here._ "

Vegeta struggles to get up. " _T-Those fools! They are going to get themselves killed! We don't need them!_ "

" _Vegeta, we may need to fuse,_ " Goku says to him. " _It's clear Abysus is far too strong for our comprehension, and if we do not stop him soon, he will become unstoppable._ "

" _Tch... I'm not fusing with you, Kakarot! We don't even have Potara anyways!_ " Vegeta replies in frustration. " _Go fuse with Jiren again, or something!_ "

In the distance, Dyspo launches off toward Abysus, throwing a kick at him. Abysus catches it, throwing him into Cabba, both of them get sent to the ground.

Hit leaps up into the air, holding his hand out. " _It looks like I will have to use my Time Cage right off the bat... The only problem is landing a hit on him. I can tell his abilities far surpass that of even Jiren's,_ " he says to himself.

Hit uses a time skip, throwing a punch at Abysus's chest. Abysus somehow is able to sidestep, not being affected by the time skip. Abysus is beyond even time itself.

" _What the?! How is able to move in my..._ " Hit is interrupoted, as he is launched into the rocks by just Abysus's glare.

Toppo jumps up into the air right above Abysus. " _He's getting stronger!_ " He launches another Hakai ball, but instead of countering it, Abysus lets it consume him.

" _Nice, Toppo!_ " Dyspo yells, as he and Jiren land next to him. " _Wait... Something's wrong..._ "

Toppo flinches, as the Hakai ball shrinks into nothing. " _Impossible! How could he... how could he stop a Hakai?!_ "

Abysus stands there, a purple glow around him. " _Interesting power, Toppo of Universe eleven... Even for a candidate, you are nothing to me..._ "

A similar purple aura appears around Abysus. " _I now possess the destruction power! I have the power to erase you all with a tap of my finger!_ "

" _N-No way!_ " Caulifla backs up, sweat trickling down the side of her face. " _How was he able to take the God of Destruction powers?!_ "

" _Your fate shall be decided now, warriors,_ " Abysus says, as there is a bell-like sound coming from him, sending a ripple through the entire universe.

" _Say what now?!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _What did you say?! I couldn't hear you over that strange sound!_ "

" _We have to use the Fusion Dance! Now!_ " Goku replies. " _It's our only chance to win!_ "

" _There is no way I am doing that ridiculous dance with you, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells. " _You are foolish if you think that will happen!_ "

Abysus claps, as there is a massive heated shockwave, sending all of the warriors far back. " _HAAAA!_ "

Goku and Vegeta skid back. They punch the ground in front of them to stop themselves from flying back.

Goku is silent, then he raises his hands into the air. " _EVERYBODY,_ " he announces, " _PLEASE LEND ME YOUR ENERGY! RAISE YOUR HANDS!_ "

Jiren looks at him, squinting. " _So he is using his trump card... Hmph..._ " Jiren raises a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb. " _I will help just this once, Son Goku._ "

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod stand to the sidelines, waiting to come help if needed. Whis walks forward, studying the Spirit Bomb. " _Interesting..._ "

" _That attack again, huh?_ " Liquiir says, " _I guess I have no choice but to help._ " The Gods Of Destruction raise a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb, as it is already getting bigger than the Universe Seven Spirit Bomb at the Tournament Of Power.

" _Do it, Son Goku!"_ Caulifla yells as she, Kale, and Cabba raise their hands into the air, assisting as well. " _Show him our true power, and beat him!_ "

" _Tch... Fine... I will help this one time, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta raises his hand up into the air. " _Don't expect me to do this again!_ "

The Spirit Bomb finishes, as it is at least ten times as big as the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb. It would be nearly as big as the Moon itself.

" _IT'S FINISHED! EVERYONE! HELP ME PUSH THE SPIRIT BOMB!_ " Goku yells, confident in his trump card. " _WE NEED TO USE FULL FORCE AGAINST ABYSUS!_ "

The other warriors land beside Goku, holding their hands out to assist the Spirit Bomb. All of them go into their maximum power, roaring loudly.

" **GO!** " Goku goes into Mastered Ultra Instinct, pushing with a lot of force. " _HRAHHH!_ "

Abysus attempts to stop it, skidding back. " _NNGH! Wh-what is this force?! I have never felt something so powerful!_ " Abysus yells as he struggles against the Spirit Bomb.

" _EVERYONE! ON MY MARK!_ " Goku yells, still not pushing with full force. " _WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!_ "

Abysus begins to push it back, laughing. " _This may be powerful, but it is no match for me! You will not win against Lord Abysus!_ "

" _Son Goku, remember how we managed to compress your trump card many times to the point of turning into a singularity?_ " Jiren asks, not daring to look away from the Spirit Bomb.

" _Yeah... Are you saying we should do it? It may be too much for the Earth,_ " Goku replies.

" _We have no choice,_ " Jiren replies, " _it will add more mass into the Spirit Bomb. I'll make sure it doesn't reach the point of a singularity._ "

Goku is silent for a moment, then he looks at Jiren with a deadly serious expression. " _Alright, let's do it. Prepare yourself, Jiren._ "

Jiren looks at the Spirit Bomb, as his eye twitches a bit. The Spirit Bomb compresses, getting even bigger. The landscape begins to shatter even more than before.

Abysus roars, as it gets even harder to push it back. " _WHAT...?! THE MASS OF THIS ATTACK HAS INCREASED BY AN INSANE AMOUNT!_ "

The Spirit Bomb compresses and expands even bigger this time. Everything glows blue, as particles shoot out from the Spirit Bomb, causing the terrain to shift heavily, causing the entire planet and multiverse to shake.

" _GO!_ " Goku yells at the top of his lungs, as all of the warriors push with full force, as Abysus loses against the Spirit Bomb. " _GAHH! EVERYBODY, WE... GOT THIS!_ "

The Spirit Bomb makes contact with the terrain, and an ear-piercing explosion happens. The crater begins to get even bigger than before, as it gets close to reaching the Earth core.

The after-effects of the explosion probably destroyed a quarter of the Earth. Luckily, it wasn't completely destroyed. The explosion causes a blue pillar of light that shoots off into outer space.

Goku was sure he was dead, but it turns out Whis had protected all of the warriors and Gods Of Destruction from it, and even the barrier barely held up. " _Grrh... Whis, is everybody alive...?_ "

" _That was quite the explosion,_ " Whis states. " _Luckily, the Earth was not destroyed. I am quite surprised it managed to stay together._ "

Standing in the middle of the crater is Abysus, half of his upper torso is gone, as he is bleeding heavily. " _Grh... Dugh..._ "

" _Nngh... Impossible.._ " He says, panting. " _I almost died from that cursed attack..._ "

" _There's no way he should be alive..._ " Whis says, worried. " _With the power you used, that should have been enough to kill him._ "

" _B-Beerus, and th-the other gods... Finish him off, please..._ " Goku says, his energy very low. " _I... I can't... I used all of my energy..._ "

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod launch off toward Abysus, their purple auras appearing. They yell loudly, bringing back their fists.

They throw a punch at Abysus at the same time, but an invisible force blocks them, as Abysus's energy begins to rise. " _Hrr... HRAHH... GRAHHHH!_ " He begins to roar, the entire cosmos beginning to flash.

" _Can't this fool just die already?!_ " Vegeta yells. " _How many times do we need to kill him?!_ "

Abysus roars, as the entire multiverse shakes. He charges, the light able to be seen from outside the universe. A gigantic pillar of energy shoots from him, causing black holes to form around him.

Abysus gains a white, red, and pink aura. His eyes begin to glow bright red, his hair growing slightly longer. He finishes charging, his muscles a lot bulkier than before.

Whis flies over to the fighters, tapping his staff on the ground, healing them, and restoring their energy. " _I need you to keep fighting while I stall for time to enter my full power._ "

Abysus suddenly appears right in front of Whis, bringing back his fist. " _PREPARE TO DIE, ANGEL!_ "

He swings a heavy punch at Whis, as he blocks it with his staff, being sent light years away. " _Oh dear!_ "

" _WHIS!_ " Goku yells after him. " _Crap! That's bad!_ "

" _Kakarot! I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to fuse! Now! If he can send Whis flying, we have no chance alone!_ " Vegeta yells at him, as he tosses angelic potara rings that Whis dropped when he was punched.

"Well, that's convenient!" Goku hastily puts on the earrings, as Vegeta does the same. They begin to glow brightly.

Abysus notices after going after Whis then launches after Goku and Vegeta, but it is too late. " _NO! I CANNOT ALLOW THEM TO FUSE!_ "

Goku and Vegeta's bodies get drawn into one another, as electricity shoots from them, the entire sky flashing blue. " _HAAAA!_ "

When the light fades, Vegito is standing there in his base form. He turns toward Abysus, smirking. " _Well now, let's begin our battle, shall we?_ "

Abysus vanishes in front of Vegito. " _So, you have the nerve to fight me? Big mistake..._ " He asks, smirking.

Vegito chuckles. " _I wouldn't be so smug, Abysus. I am about to put you down once and for all. Never underestimate a Potara fusion between the two strongest Saiyans in the entire multiverse!_ "

Abysus's smirk fades, as he gets into his stance. " _You miserable Saiyans... You are the reason that I was defeated last time! Now you will suffer._ "

" _Let's find out,_ " Vegito says, " _if you were able to take down Whis, then you will be an interesting challenge. Who knows? Maybe I could even lose!_ "

Vegito launches after Abysus, throwing a punch. Abysus catches it with one hand, not seeming fazed. " _Is that all you have, Veku...?_ _Not a bad punch, but I will have to fight back now,_ " Abysus says, as he punches Vegito in the face, sending him toward the rocks.

"It's Vegito, you fool!" Vegito teases him to set him off. He powers up into a Super Saiyan Blue, launching toward Abysus. He begins to barrage him with a set of punches, as Abysus dodges and blocks the punches, his arm shaking a bit. " _Hm... Not bad..._ "

Abysus slams Vegito in the face, sending him toward the sky. He roars loudly, as his hair flashes dark blue. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching at Abysus once again. They begin to clash punches and kicks, each impact causing a shockwave that travels through outer space.

" _You're still holding back,_ " Vegito notices, " _I want to fight you at full strength._ "

" _If you insist, Vegito..._ " In response, Abysus's power shoots up all the way, as he throws an earth-shattering punch at Vegito's gut, making him vomit a little blood. He is sent out of the atmosphere, shooting across space. " _AGHHH!_ "

Abysus then appears behind him, punching him into Pluto, making it explode into a million fragments. Abysus continues to knock him throughout the Solar System, making him crash into planets, and even the Sun at one point.

Vegito gets up, panting a little. " _You are strong, Abysus, but you are no match for me at my full power._ ** _KAIOKEN TIMES 100!_ "**

Vegito's hair goes red as he launches toward Abysus at the speed of light, as they both clash some more. Meteors get gravitationally attracted to their power.

Abysus raises his hands, as he launches a volley of the meteors at him. Vegito sends a barrage at the meteors, as they are immediately destroyed. " _HAA!_ "

Vegito leaps back, as he gets in a stance. " _PREPARE TO MEET MY FULL POWER, ABYSUS! FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Abysus launches toward Vegito, as Vegito launches the Final Kamehameha. "Y _OU FOOL! HAAAAAAA!_ "

The Final Kamehameha would be as wide as planet Earth itself, as it heads toward Abysus. " _DIE, YOU PERSISTENT FOOL!_ "

" _What a foolish move to make..._ " Rather than trying to avoid it, Abysus spreads his arms out, as he lets the attack hit him.

" _Heh! There's no way he could get up after that!_ " Vegito says as he thinks he has already won. " _That is what I call power!_ "

When the bright light fades, Abysus stands there, in the same position as he was before the blast hit him. Burn marks are all over his body, smoke curling off him. " _Amazing... truly amazing power!_ "

Suddenly, Vegito remembers that Abysus is able to siphon power. " _Uh oh... I'm- well... we are such idiots!_ "

Abysus roars, his power rising even more than before. " _Yes! Keep battling me, as I will eventually get even stronger than the Omni Kings themselves!_ "

He roars in laughter, as sweat trickles down the side of Vegito's face. " _This is bad. What am I supposed to do? This is all of the power we have!_ "

Vegito senses a presence behind him, as he turns around, and is face to face with Jiren. " _Jiren... You're alive? But, how...?_ "

" _I would not die so easily. There is no time to worry about me, Son Goku and Vegeta. I came to help you,_ " Jiren replies.

" _You need to escape, Jiren! This guy is beyond even my lea-_ " Vegito is interrupted, as he sees some angels and gods of destruction appear behind Jiren.

Abysus levitates toward the fighters, smirking once again. " _Even more toys with me to play with...?_ "

" _Son Goku. I summoned help. I will assist yo-_ " Jiren is interrupted as Vegito's fusion runs out, Son Goku and Vegeta separating back into two entities. " _Crap!_ "

" _Well, that's bad,_ " Goku points out as if no one knew that. " _That's... very bad..._ "

" _This has been amusing and all, but it is time to end this. I have more important matters to attend to,_ " Abysus says, as he raises his hand, a giant energy sphere appearing. " _I will start with your planet, earthlings..._ "

" _STOP! DON'T DO IT!_ " Goku yells helplessly, as Abysus throws the energy ball at the Earth. All of the fighters watch, as it consumes the Earth, causing a massive explosion.

" _BULMA! TRUNKS!_ " Vegeta yells. " _YOU... HOW DARE YOU?!_ "

"NO!" Goku yells, but it is too late. Everyone on Earth was dead.

Goku looks down, clenching his fists to the point of them bleeding. " _You... You... how... how dare you, Abysus?!_ "

Vegeta gets up, shaking. " _You... I... will not.. forgive you! You will not... YOU... YOU DARE?!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _I couldn't... stop him... I'm sorry... We... it's over..._ "

Abysus roars with laughter, as Vegeta is shaking, the entire universe begins to rumble. Lighting begins to surround him, his eyes flashing white.

" _Oh?_ " Vados says as she inches closer to Vegeta. " _Has he somehow been able to unlock..._ "

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two, then Super Saiyan God, then Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he roars, lightning appearing everywhere in the entire universe. "GRAHHH!" Pillars of light shoot at all directions, his eyes flickering white.

" _V-Vegeta! Calm down!_ " Goku yells as he is protected by a barrier from the angels. " _You can't... no matter how much you try! He will absorb your powers!_ "

Vegeta's hair, eyes, and eyebrows turn white, as he looks up at Abysus, giving him a look of pure hatred. " _You're dead, Abysus. Prepare for endless torture._ "

He had unlocked the power known as White Divine Ki. The form is an ascended version of the normal God Ki transformation, and he had combined God Ki and White Divine Ki.

" _W-White hair?_ " Goku was in awe. " _That's... Did he unlock Ultra Instinct...?_ "

" _Goodness... It seems with his Angelic Boost, his pure rage, and his Super Saiyan White form... He has currently surpassed the power of even Whis,_ " Vados says, looking very impressed.

"It's almost like..." Beerus says. " _What should we call it...? Super Saiyan White...?_ "

" _Vegeta! Don't fight him! You will only make him stronger!_ " Goku yells at Vegeta. " _You're going to die!_ "

" _SHUT UP, KAKAROT, BEFORE YOU'RE NEXT!_ " Vegeta roars, his eyes turning completely white. He launches off toward Abysus at full speed, bringing his fist back, which surrounds itself in bright white Ki.

"Wh-" Abysus is interrupted by a punch that sends him to the other half of the galaxy. Vegeta follows him, plowing through star systems, as he throws another punch at Abysus, causing hundreds of planets nearby to explode into a trillion pieces.

Abysus coughs a lot of blood, roaring in pain, as he is sent into another star system. " _WHEN... HOW... HOW DID HE UNLOCK SUCH POWER?!_ "

" _His speed is unreal.._ " Goku says in awe, as he can do nothing to help Vegeta, even with his full power back because Vegeta's speed is far superior to Goku's Ultra Instinct. " _He's surpassed me! That Vegeta... What power that he possesses!_ "

" _Son Goku-san, please stay right here. I am going to go help Vegeta-san,_ " Vados says, as she and the other angels launch off to help Vegeta fight Abysus.

" _What.. What am I supposed to do?_ " Goku asks himself. " _They are going to end up destroying the entire universe!_ "

" _Quit your whining, Goku!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _You think it's any more fun for me, huh?!_ "

Vegeta throws Abysus to a nearby planet, as Whis and the other angels appear. Vegeta raises his hands, as he begins to barrage the planet with white Ki blasts, causing it to explode into trillions of fragments. " _ATATATATATATATA!_ "

" _Vegeta-san, please do not attack him anymore. He will only grow stronger. You w-_ " Vados is interrupted by Vegeta.

" _SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_ " Vegeta roars, as he launches after Abysus. " _YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!_ "

" _Oh, dear..._ " Vados says to herself, as she flies off toward Vegeta once more. " _I am not even sure if I could stop him._ "

" _Son Goku!_ " Caulifla yells, as the fighters who were defeated in the first fight fly toward him, Whis in the lead, including Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba.

" _You guys are alive?!_ " Goku asks. " _Phew... that's quite a relief!_ "

" _Yes, I managed to save them right before the explosion of the Earth,_ " Whis says as he floats down toward him. " _Right now, Vegeta-san is fighting Abysus._ "

" _I thought you were knocked away, like a bazillion miles, Whis!_ " Goku says, his face showing surprise. " _Are you..._ "

" _You think an angel would be defeated so easily, Goku? We can travel throughout the galaxy quickly,_ " Whis replies, smiling. " _But Goku, it is time for you to achieve Ultra Instinct Stage Two to be able to assist Vegeta-san. He is quite distraught after what happened to his family._ "

" _But how will I be able to achieve it right now? You said it requires a lot of Ki mastery!_ " Goku states. " _Is it even possible to achieve it right now?_ "

" _Ah, but there is a way to do it if you have six powerful beings to assist you in controlling your Ki,_ " Whis replies, as he gestures for the other fighters to come over, and they did. " _Now, follow my lead, all of you. I need you all to work together._ "

" _Now, please, all of you place a hand on his back,_ " Whis orders. " _Do not hesitate even for a moment, please._ "

Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Jiren, Kale, and Caulifla each put a hand on his back. Goku closes his eyes, feeling their energies.

" _Now, Goku-san, please go Ultra Instinct,_ " Whis orders Goku. " _You need to be in the form in order for it to work._ "

Goku nods, as he looks down, inhaling calmly through his mouth, as his hair glows white. His pupils go a light gray, and a small, blue, and purple aura appears around him.

" _Now, calm your energy as much as you can, not too much or else you will lose control of the form,_ " Whis commands, as Goku calms down his energy, his aura shrinking a lot.

" _Finally, all of the fighters please help control his Ki, help it rise while staying in control,_ " Whis orders. " _This is a very critical part to do, and I am sure all of you have great Ki control._ "

The fighters feel his Ki, and begin to manipulate it a bit, attempting to rise it steadily, but it still is a bit jittery. Goku could feel all of their energies connecting to his, as he continues to concentrate heavily.

" _Please concentrate, or it will fail,_ " Whis states. " _We do not have enough time to try this again._ "

The jittering subsides mostly, as it rises. Sparkles begin to swirl around the fighters. A vortex of sparkling pink energy begins to close in on Goku, glowing.

Goku feels his hair spiking up a bit more, similar to a Super Saiyan, but not quite. He feels the sparkling energy enter him, as he feels new power surging within him.

" _Now please, slowly step back, without moving your hand, to free his energy a bit,_ " Whis orders. " _This will allow him to finish the process toward achieving Stage Two._ "

The fighters slowly take a step back, as a chain of energy is connecting their hands to Goku's body. Goku's energy begins to rise heavily, his aura turning light red and slightly bigger than before. His spiky hair gets even brighter.

Goku opens his eyes, and instead of light gray, his irises are glowing white. He turns toward Whis, nodding once.

He had achieved Ultra Instinct Stage 2 with the help of the other fighters, as the chain of energy fades. His energy continues to rise, as everything would be strangely calm.

" _Son Goku-san, you have reached far beyond a God Of Destruction. You have surpassed me, and I am proud of that,_ " Whis says, smiling.

" _I feel stronger..._ " Goku says. " _I am... this power... This power is absolutely amazing..._ "

" _You are. Your power is close to Vegeta's,_ " Whis says, " _maybe you can fuse once again. If you two fused, I am willing to bet that even my father would have a tough time against you._ "

" _But the angelic potara earrings were destroyed by Abysus!_ " Goku replies. " _We have nothing to fuse with, Whis!_ "

" _Ah, yes, but I have a backup pair of potara earrings, but they are only the normal ones by the Supreme Kai_ ," Whis replies, as he takes out two potara earrings from his pocket, holding it out for Goku to take. " _Be careful with these ones, Goku-san._ "

"Thanks, Whis! I'm going to go help Vegeta," Goku takes them and flies off, his speed absolutely insane. He launches thousands of light years away, going through half of the entire galaxy

Whis sighs, looking toward the fighters. " _Quite a strong one, isn't he?_ "

* * *

Goku appears in front of Vegeta, who continues to fight Abysus but is struggling. " _Gckk! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU... I AM THE MOST POWERFUL! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH ME?!_ YOU FOOL!"

He roars loudly, as he tries to fight back. Abysus is now equal with him due to his siphoning power. He slams Vegeta into a planet, laughing loudly. Vegeta vanishes in front of him, growling.

Goku instantly appears behind Abysus, kicking him toward Vegeta, as Vegeta kicks him back to Goku. They kick and punch him back and forth, damaging him heavily.

" _AGH! WHAT?! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT POWER?!_ " Abysus yells as he is knocked back and forth. " _WHAT NUISANCES! HOW COULD YOU ALREADY BE THIS POWERFUL?!_ "

Goku stops and instant transmissions behind Vegeta. " _Vegeta! We need to fuse one more time! It's the only way!_ " Goku yells as he tries to get Vegeta to fuse with him.

" _I don't give a crap about fusion, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta replies. " _Get out of my way, before I kill you too!_ "

" _I know you don't, but we don't have a choice!_ " Goku replies, trying to get him to put it on. " _Just put it on!_ "

Abysus roars, launching toward them, as he throws a punch at them. Goku dodges it, and Vegeta gets launched away. " _AGHHH!_ "

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku yells after him, as he is dodging Abysus's attacks. He turns toward Abysus, getting angry at him.

GoHe ku roars in frustration and slams a punch into Abysus's face, sending him into a planet. He flies after Vegeta, trying to help him.

Vegeta pants, blood trickling down the side of his face. " _What makes you think a Super Saiyan White, and your new form would be compatible, Kakarot?_ "

" _I don't, but we need to try!_ " Goku holds the potara out toward Vegeta. " _Put it on! We have no more time!_ "

" _This better be the last time we have to fuse, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta takes it, putting it on, as Goku does it as well.

Their bodies begin to get drawn toward one another, as light and dark energy begins to shoot out of them. A crack in the universe itself begins to form, as there is a massive roar, sending a shockwave across the entire multiverse.

When the glow fades, the ultimate Vegito is born. Super Ultra Instinct White Stage 2? Super Instinct White? " _Hmph..._ "

Abysus is shocked at the power, his hands shaking. " _HAH! YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK?! YOU ARE JUST DELAYING YOUR DOOM!_ "

Abysus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him... It lands, but... it does nothing to even faze him. Vegito looks down at him, smirking.

" _Is that all you got, you freak?_ " Vegito flicks him, and Abysus is knocked throughout the galaxy. " _ARRRGHH! I... I CAN'T EVEN DAMAGE HIM!_ "

Vegito is so fast, that he instantly appears behind Abysus. " _Weak! You have destroyed our planet, and now you will suffer!_ "

" _YOU FOOL!_ " Abysus throws a kick, but it doesn't phase Vegito. " _JUST DIE, ALREADY! I WILL MAKE SURE TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!_ "

" _Come on! Aren't I fighting the same guy who beat me earlier!_ " Vegito says as he smirks, intending to piss him off, and it worked.

" _AGGHHHH! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!_ " Abysus roars loudly, as he barrages Vegito, as Vegito simply stops the punches with his finger. The galaxy begins to split in half, as he continues to barrage him.

" _This is for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi..._ " He punches his gut at full power at every single name he mentions, as Abysus is coughing a lot of blood.

Vegito flies up. " _ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! THIS TIME... YOU'RE DEAD! ULTIMATE FINAL KA..._ " Vegito powers up the most powerful Final Kamehameha.

" _Nngh! YOU FOOL! I GET STRONGER EVERY TIME I AM FOUGHT BY A GOD!_ " Abysus roars, as he charges up his ultimate attack. " _PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED! I WILL TAKE US BOTH DOWN TOGETHER!_ "

" _MEEEEE! HAAA! MEE!_ " Vegito roars, the charging causing the entire universe to glow, his hair intensely bright.

Abysus roars, launching his ultimate attack. " _THIS HAS ENOUGH POWER TO KILL EVEN THE GRAND PRIEST, YOU FOOL!_ "

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Vegito launches the Ultimate Final Kamehameha, and when the two blasts collide, it caused a shockwave that could be felt throughout the multiverse. " _GRAHHH! YOU'RE WEAK, ABYSUS!_ "

They both roar, both blasts getting bigger. Abysus would be using all of he has in this blast. He'd slowly be siphoning Vegito's power.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_ " Vegito roars, as he instantly overpowers Abysus. His blast gets even bigger than before, as it slams into Abysus.

" _NNGH! RAHH!_ " Abysus roars, as he attempts to push through the blast. He begins to do it, as his power is growing even more than before.

Vegito's heart beats rapidly, as he closes his eyes, grasping for his full power. " _Not again... not again will you defeat us... not again will you live another DAY!_ "

...

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ " He roars, as the blast gets much bigger. It crashes into Abysus. as he begins to get vaporized by the blast. " _AGHHH! NOT... NOT AGAIN! GRR... I... WILL... be... back..._ "

Vegito's fusion runs out, as Goku and Vegeta float in space losing consciousness. Before Goku passes out, he sees a small dot being destroyed by Whis and Vados' staff, probably Abysus trying to escape.

* * *

Goku wakes up, and he is in a bed... On Earth. He looks over and sees Vegeta is still out cold. " _Gck... heh... looks like... we won..._ "

" _Goku!_ " A familiar female voice yells as he feels himself being hugged tightly.

" _Ow! Ow! Careful, Chi-Chi!_ " Goku says, chuckling.

" _You're okay! I thought you died... again!_ " Chi-Chi says, smiling.

He looks over and sees Vegeta groaning, opening his eyes. " _What...? Where am I-..._ "

Bulma jumps on him, as he pulls him into a tight hug. " _Goodness, Vegeta! We got killed by something, I don't know what! One moment I was making pancakes, and then I was suddenly a spirit in front of a red devil guy!_ "

Vegeta notices what is going on. " _Get off me, woman!_ " his face turning pink.

Goku laughs, as he tries to get up. " _Gck... My body is completely sore..._ "

"Not bad, Goku-san and Vegeta-san," Whis says, just as Goku notices him. " _You managed to defeat Abysus with your fusion._ "

" _Whis...? What happened_?" Goku asks, rubbing his eyes. " _Is... is Abysus dead...?_ "

" _Well, after you passed out, Abysus tried to escape, a tiny part of him remaining, like what happened last time. But Vados and I finished him off for good before he could escape and recover once more,_ " Whis explains.

" _You both did well,_ " Vados says, " _Vegeta was able to awaken the White Divine power from his rage. He was quite angry after his planet being destroyed._ "

" _Awww... You got upset after what happened to me, Vegeta?_ " Bulma says, smiling. " _How sweet!_ "

Vegeta's face goes red and he looks away. " _That doesn't matter! I was... mad because of my pride!_ "

" _And as for you, Son Goku. You managed to achieve Stage Two of Ultra Instinct, but it really put a toll on your body. I wouldn't suggest using it again until you get stronger,_ " Vados explains. " _You went far beyond the power of an angel. You were under the Grand Priest._ "

" _Wow! That's amazing! I think at one point we used Kaioken at a level we have never used before. I think we went around one hundred times!_ " Goku says. " _Anyway, is there a stage three to Ultra Instinct, Vados?_ "

 _"Well, I am not quite sure actually. Not even the angels have gone to that level. I don't know if the Grand Priest is capable of that level,_ " Vados replies.

Goku nods and he and Vegeta walk outside, standing side by side, as the sky is clear blue. " _Heh... What a beautiful day! Let's get even stronger, Vegeta! New threats could be lurking around!_ " He says as he feels a rush of excitement.

" _Hmph... I will master this new form and surpass you again, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta replies, smirking. " _Just you watch!_ "

" _Yeah! I can't wait!_ " Goku says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists. They both launch off and fly toward different directions.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the other fighters, who were transported back to their home universes by their respective angels, Goku goes off to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, located at Dende/Kami's Lookout. He enters the room, as he looks down, inhaling.

He was training in Ultra Instinct, his white hair glowing beautifully, his gray eyes darting around as he throws punches. His aura's size would be growing as he warms up.

Goku wasn't able to use Ultra Instinct Stage 2 at will at the moment. He couldn't figure out how to activate it. Ever since Abysus was defeated, Goku was even more excited to train. He flew around and threw punches and kicks, going at intense speeds.

Goku dreaded the thought of his power possibly reaching its peak though, but he tried to swat that thought away. He really doesn't know the reason why he wants to keep being stronger, probably because he likes fighting opponents and protecting his universe.

He continued to train for 7 hours straight, but before then, he felt too exhausted to continue. Despite fully mastering the first stage of Completed Ultra Instinct, it still really puts a toll on his body when he uses it too long.

He sat down, ate a meal that would be enough to feed a whole lot of people, then went off to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Every single day, he kept at his training, as he trained non-stop for 3 years in the Time Chamber, which was equivalent to 3 days on Earth. That was just how the chamber worked.

Goku leaves the chamber afterward, his clothes ripped up. He says goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo and flies off down to the surface of the Earth.

He goes to Bulma's to eat some food. He meets Whis and Beerus there.

As Goku is chowing down on some food, Whis glances at him. " _So tell me, Goku, Why do you seek even more strength than you have already?_ "

Goku gets up after finishing, as he walks up. " _The Tournament Of Power opened my eyes. There's no way I can stay at the same level I am now! I'm fired up!_ "

" _I see... But what makes you think you could surpass Ultra Instinct Stage 2? It is the maximum level of even an angel,_ " Whis asks.

" _I don't know yet, but I will find a way! Maybe I can find a form even stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 2!_ " Goku says, smiling.

He flies to meet Vegeta who is busy training in the gravity chamber. He walks up to him, smiling.

" _Hey, Vegeta! How's the training?_ " Goku asks, as he observes Vegeta as he trains heavily in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Why aren't you using Super Saiyan White?_ " He asked, tilting his head. " _Didn't you unlock a new form in the fight against Abysus?_ "

" _I can't use it!_ " Vegeta says, frustrated. " _Just when I finally caught up to you, Kakarot!_ "

" _I can't use Ultra Instinct Stage 2, either. We probably haven't figured out how to transform into our new forms,_ " Goku says. " _Anyway, care for a spar, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta lands next to him, looking him directly in the eyes. " _Hmph, fine. You will not win against me, Kakarot!_ "

They both fly to a place in the middle of nowhere, but the place looked familiar. The two of them land in front of each other, their hair waving in the wind.

" _Remember this area, Vegeta?_ " Goku says. " _It was the place where we first fought._ "

They both get in their battle stances. " _Let's do this!_ " Goku yells, as they launch toward each other in their base form.

They begin to clash, causing shockwave across the landscape. They clash punches and kicks, each impact causing rocks to fly everywhere.

After a few minutes, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and momentarily overpowers Goku, who is launched to the rocks. " _HAAA! THAT WON'T WORK!"_

Goku gets up, goes Super Saiyan as well, and flies up to begin clashing with Vegeta again. He brings a punch back, as the two of them clash a heavy punch, sending wind everywhere.

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking ship is heading toward the Earth, as it enters the atmosphere. It hovers toward the Arctic.

Goku and Vegeta stop clashing. They land, powering down from their forms. " _Huh?!_ "

" _Kakarot, do you feel that Ki?_ " Vegeta asks, as he looks up to the sky, expecting to see something crashing down. " _That is a massive Ki._ "

" _Yeah... We will have to finish our spar later, Vegeta,_ " Goku replies as they both notice the ship descending on the land. They launch off toward it, soaring through the sky at crazy speeds.

They land in front of the ship, and the hatch opens, as two forms walk out, one of them are large and bulky, and the other is an old man. After them, a familiar figure follows them, as they step into the light.

" _Hohohoho!_ " A laughter is heard, as Frieza steps in front of the two people. " _It has been a while, Son Goku and Vegeta!_ "

" _Dang it, Frieza! What do you want?_ " Vegeta yells. " _Are you perhaps here with your daddy to destroy Earth again?_ "

" _No need to have a bad attitude, Vegeta. I have found two surviving Saiyans who have escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta,_ " Frieza replies as he regards the two Saiyans coldly.

" _That big guy looks very strong! Such a high power level!_ " Goku says. " _Wow... unbelievable!_ "

" _I don't know who he is, but his energy is absurd!_ " Vegeta observes.

" _He looks like he's got an attitude,_ " Goku says, as the man scowls at him. " _I can sense that he is a threat._ "

" _I will finally have my revenge..._ " The old man mutters as he looks up with an evil smile. " _Finally... prepare yourselves!_ "

"Revenge?" Goku asks. " _As in... Wait..._ "

The bulky man walks off the ship, glaring at each of them. He begins to walk toward them, silent.

Frieza watches as he steps to the side, silently laughing. " _This will be quite the show to watch..._ "

" _DO IT, BROLY!_ " The old man yells, holding out his hand toward Goku and Vegeta. " _ATTACK THEM!_ "

Broly roars, launching toward each of them. Energy would be curling off of him, as he brings back a punch.

" _Watch out, Vegeta!_ " Goku yells, going in his battle stance. " _He's about to-_ "

Broly throws a punch at him as Vegeta blocks it, smirking. He skids back, growling.

Vegeta jumps up, throwing a kick to Broly's head, but he doesn't budge. Broly growls, as he roars loudly, sending more wind everywhere.

" _CRAP!_ " Vegeta yells, as Broly grabs his leg, slamming him into the ground. Vegeta coughs up a bit of spit, as he gets up, leaping back.

" _You're strong, Bruly, but not enough to beat us! KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku yells, charging a Kamehameha.

Broly notices him, as he roars again, running toward him. He brings back his hand, preparing to grab Goku.

" _HAAA!_ " Goku launches the Kamehameha at Broly, but Broly just runs through it, grabbing Goku's head. " _GRR..._ " He begins to squeeze his skull tightly.

" _WAAGH!_ " Goku yells, as Broly tries to crush his skull. Goku roars, going Super Saiyan, breaking out of his grip. " _Tch... what power!_ "

Vegeta kicks Broly from behind, as he is in Super Saiyan. Broly turns around, as he is unaffected by the kick.

" _How is this possible?!_ " Vegeta yells as he blocks another one of Broly's punches, breaking through a glacier. " _GRR! He's learning as he fights!_ "

Broly roars, landing a punch in Vegeta's gut, as he coughs blood, being launched forward. Broly then vanishes above him, mauling him into the ground.

" _I think it's about time you fought me!_ " Goku says, as he roars, going Super Saiyan 2. He launches toward Broly, kicking his gut, as he skids back a bit.

" _GRRR... RAAAAAAGHH!_ " Broly yells, as he throws a punch surrounded in a green aura, sending Goku back. He roars in pain, being sent into the ground.

" _YOU... GRAHH!_ " Vegeta roars, as Goku lands next to him, panting. " _He's getting stronger by the second!_ _Looks like this is going to be tougher than we thought,_ " Vegeta says.

" _Yeah, I can't wait to fight him at full power!_ " Goku says, as they both roar, going Super Saiyan God. Fiery auras flare around them, as they stand side by side, getting into their stance.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward Broly at insanely fast speeds. Their auras connect, as they bring back a punch.

" _What the?!_ " Paragus, the old man yells in disbelief. Goku and Vegeta throw a punch at Broly's face at the same time, sending Broly into a glacier. " _GRAHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta knock Broly around, and back into the ground. "Grr... GRRAHH!" He launches at Vegeta at full speed, swinging a punch at him.

Vegeta catches it, as he brings his fist back, slamming him in the face. Broly is knocked through many mountains, yelling in pain.

Broly gets up, his face twitching, looking extremely angry. Wind begins to shoot from him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Vegeta, in Super Saiyan God, throws a punch at Broly's face, but he doesn't budge. Broly's eyes widen in rage, as he looks straight at him.

" _Huh?_ " A trickle of sweat goes down Vegeta's face. " _How did that..._ "

Broly roars loudly, his irises turning yellow, as Goku and Vegeta are knocked back by his force. The two of them skid back heavily, as a green aura appears around Broly. He has entered his Wrathful state.

" _Agh! His power level is rising!_ " Goku yells. " _He's now stronger than our god forms!_ "

Broly launches at Goku at extreme speeds, grabbing his head, and slams it into the ice. He runs, dragging his head along the ground. " _AGHH!_ "

" _NAGGHH! GECH!_ " Goku yells. He tries to resist his grip, but it is useless to do so.

He throws Goku to a glacier, as it completely collapses. Goku falls to the ground, panting from the damage on him.

Vegeta runs toward Broly. " _FINAL... FLASH!_ " He yells as he launches a Final Flash at Broly.

Broly turns around, running through it. The yellow beam goes around him, as he brings back his foot.

" _WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF?!_ " Vegeta yells.

He slams Vegeta in the face with a kick, sending him into the ground once again. He slams his foot on Vegeta's chest, causing him to cough blood. " _GRRHHH!_ "

Goku gets up, opening his eyes and looking at Broly. " _You ain't a bad guy. I can tell,_ " He says. " _I don't sense any killing intent within you. Don't let him control you, Broly._ " He roars loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. " _It's time to get serious, Vegeta._ "

 _"Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, getting up. " _I guess you're right, Kakarot._ " Vegeta yells loudly, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue as well.

Broly roars, as he charges a blast in front of his mouth, then launches it at Goku and Vegeta. "GRAHH!" It ripples through the air, heading for the each of them.

" _WATCH OUT!_ " Goku yells, as Goku and Vegeta narrowly dodge it. They fly toward Broly, as they begin to clash with him. They fly around in the air, clashing, as they fly into the distance. Goku and Vegeta kick Broly at the same time, launching him very far away, as they fly after him.

Broly roars in rage, his power spiking up slightly, as he launches toward the both of them at maximum speed, throwing a punch at Vegeta, who blocks it but is launched into the rocks, as they are on dry land now.

Goku throws punches, as Broly dodges them, then Goku presses his hand to his chest, as a shockwave could be felt throughout the land, as Broly is knocked into the ground, causing a crater.

Broly gets up, roaring, as he charges a giant, green ball, as energy swirls around it. Electricity destroys the ground beneath it, as his eyes begin to glow bright yellow. " _GRAHHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta fly up, side by side, as Goku charges a Kamehameha, and Vegeta charges a galick gun. Their energies begin to rise, wind shooting across the planet.

" _GALICK..._ " Vegeta yells, as he begins to charge his Galick Gun. The purple energy crackles in his hands.

Broly launches the giant green ball toward them. It comes for them at crazy speeds, causing rocks to fly upward.

" _Let's go, Vegeta!_ " Goku says confidently. They both roar, launching the Kamehameha and Galick Gun, as they mix into one blast.

The Galick Kamehameha clashes with the green ball, as they both push against each other. The clash begins to shake the entire galaxy, sending energy everywhere.

" _HAAAA!_ " Goku, Vegeta, and Broly roar, as their blasts clash along each other. " _ **KAIOKEN!**_ " Goku roars, as their clash wins. Both attacks hit Broly head-on, causing a massive explosion, and when the smoke fades, there is a huge crater.

Goku and Vegeta land within a distance just to be safe. " _I don't know what he's planning, Vegeta. Get ready._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Paragus was watching from a distance. " _I will have to risk raising the limit now._ " He holds his finger on the button. **30 percent... 40 percent... 50 percent...**

* * *

The entire Earth begins to shake. The ground cracking beneath Goku. " _What's that Ki?!_ " Goku says, shocked.

A huge green glow is spotted from the crater, as Broly slowly rises from the crater, his hair yellow, his power rising.

" _He's... getting stronger!_ " Goku yells as he steps back, sweat trickling down his face. " _He's entered Super Saiyan!_ "

Broly roars, as a giant green shockwave appears, sending Goku skidding. " _His Ki is unbelievable!_ "

Vegeta lands next to Goku. " _I can tell his power exceeds even Abysus',_ " He says.

" _Then, we need to take it up a notch, Vegeta!_ " Goku roars, as a red aura appears around his blue one. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!**_ "

Vegeta clenches his fists, as his hair begins to brighten. " _Don't underestimate me, you freak!_ " He roars, his aura turning a bit more firey, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, as Broly lands in front of them, twitching in rage. " _Grrr... Grah... HRAHHH!_ "

" _Ready, Vegeta?_ " Goku asks, not daring to look away from Broly, as he could attack them at any moment.

" _Let's do this, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells, as Goku and Vegeta launch after Broly, as all three of them roar. Their auras connect, as they begin to barrage him with punches and kicks.

Goku and Vegeta begin to clash with Broly, as Broly begins to push them back a bit. " _This guy is super strong!_ " Goku yells as they begin to be overpowered by Broly.

They get knocked away into the rocks, as they begin to fly around each other and clash in midair.

Broly grabs Goku by the leg, and throws him into Vegeta, sending them both toward the ground. Broly appears behind them, punching the both of them back into the air again, then appears above them, sledgehammering them into the ground.

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 30**!_" Goku yells as he launches at Broly, clashing with him.

Broly dodges some punches, as he grabs Goku by the head. Broly throws punches to Goku's gut, causing him to cough blood.

He continues to do so until he is blasted in the back by Vegeta, causing him to drop Goku. " _Grr...?! Hrr... GAHH!_ "

* * *

Paragus raises the limit to **60 percent... 70 percent...** " _This may have big consequences on his body..._ "

* * *

Goku groans in pain, but gets up, as both he and Vegeta clash with Broly some more. Broly kicks them away and roars in anger, his power rising even more.

" _His power is rising again!_ " Vegeta yells, doing his best to resist the wind coming from Broly.

" _Yeah, this is not good,_ " Goku replies. " _Who knows how strong he can get?_ "

Broly roars, as electricity appears around him, as he enters the Super Saiyan Two state. His power doubles from before, as he walks toward the two Saiyans, growling.

" _Be on your full guard, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, as he and Vegeta get in their battle stances. " _This could be huge trouble..._ "

Broly launches at Vegeta, faster than before. He brings back his fist once again, swinging it at Vegeta.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku yells but is too slow to help him. " _AGH-_ "

Broly punches Vegeta in the gut, launching him into the mountain in the distance, causing part of it to crumble. " _GRAHHHH!"_

Goku yells in frustration, as he begins to barrage Broly, but he easily blocks it. He follows it with a kick, causing Goku to be launched into the ground.

Broly flies up, charging a huge, green energy sphere, as he laughs maniacally. He sends it toward Goku on the ground, as it completely decimates the landscape.

Right before impact, it disappears, causing Broly's eyes to widen in confusion. " _Grr..?!_ "

Goku is standing there, his hair glowing white, his aura having a light blue and purple color. When he opens his eyes, they are silver.

He crushes the ball, as he launches toward Broly at insane speeds. He swings a punch at Broly, knocking him into the ground before he could even react.

" _GRAAAGH!_ " Broly yells as he launches toward Goku, as the two begin to clash. Shockwaves appear everywhere, and electricity shoots all over the place.

Goku was much too fast for Broly, as he throws a punch into his gut, following it with white, stringy particles to hit Broly, causing dents on his chest. Broly is launched into the ground, causing a massive crater.

Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku lands near the crater, as Broly flies out of the pit, roaring loudly in anger, as he begins to clash with Goku some more. Broly was no match for Goku's current state, as Goku launches a powerful Kamehameha. " _HAAAA!_ " he roars, as Broly is launched into the mountain, causing the landscape around it to explode.

Goku looks over at Vegeta, who was still out cold. " _Come on, Vegeta... Wake up_!" He yells, but Vegeta doesn't respond.

There is a huge green pillar of light from the crater, as the Earth begins to rumble, rocks flying everywhere, as the sky gets a greenish tint. Electricity shoots everywhere, as energy shoots all over the universe.

Broly rises from the crater, his hair flickering to green. He roars loudly, his power rising even further than before.

* * *

" _Dang it!_ " Paragus yells as he tries to tweak the limits to go lower, but the device short circuits, as the collar around Broly cracks and breaks to pieces. " _This is bad! This wasn't according to plan!_ "

* * *

Broly roars loudly, his power one hundred percent. Electricity flickers around him, a green aura appearing around him. " _HREAHHH!_ "

" _This... can't be! How will I be able to defeat him now?!_ " Goku says, worried. " _I couldn't get back into Stage Two!_ "

Broly launches toward Goku at insane speeds, barraging him with a set of punches. He continues to roar loudly, his hair flashing bright green.

" _Gagh!_ " Goku yells as he clashes with Broly, as Broly begins to overpower him. " _It's no use! He's insanely strong!_ "

Broly punches Goku in the face, launching him across the landscape, as he breaks through rocks, landing. He pants, as he loses his Ultra Instinct form, passing out.

" _Magnificent! His power level is amazing!_ " Frieza, who was watching the whole fight from the sidelines said. " _Well now... I suppose it's time to finish off the big, green monkey myself, and then the old one._ "

Frieza goes into his golden form, as he launches toward Broly, throwing a punch at him, but Broly merely blocks it. " _Pathetic!_ " was the first thing Broly said in his battle, as he throws Frieza into a rock.

" _Hohohohoho!_ " Frieza laughs, as he gets up, brushing himself off. " _If I were as weak as I used to be, I would have certainly died from that._ " Frieza looks up, smirking. " _Well then, I guess it's time to show you a new form I have recently acquired!_ "

Frieza roars, as his body flickers a brighter color, his body turning whiter, and more clear, as his eyes glow a bit. He yells loudly, lightning swirling around him.

" _Behold! My shiny form! I call it my diamond form,_ " he said. " _You will stand no chance against me, for I am Lord Frieza!_ "

Diamond Frieza launches off toward Broly, as he begins to barrage him, as they clash with each other. Shockwaves travel through the air, sending rocks flying everywhere.

They both exchange punches, but Broly was still much stronger, as he begins to push Frieza back. He yells loudly, slamming Frieza in the face. " _GACK!_ "

" _How is this possible!?_ " Frieza yells. " _I am the most powerful! I will not lose to a mere monkey!_ "

Broly laughs maniacally, as he grabs Frieza by the head. He begins to slowly crush his head like Toppo did with him, making Frieza yell hopelessly in pain. " _Gaaaaaaaahhhck!_ "

" _Agggghh!_ " Frieza yells, as his head is slowly getting crushed. " _Nggh!_ "

A glowing figure appears behind Broly and kicks his back, causing him to skid and drop Frieza. " _GCH!_ "

Broly turns around and sees Vegeta, his hair, irises, and eyebrows were white. A large white aura was around him. " _It looks like it is over for you, Broly..._ "

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White. He is in the exact same form he had unlocked in a fit of rage against Abysus.

Broly turns around, twitching, as he launches off at Vegeta. The two begin to clash, their powers about equal to each other, as their exchange of punches cause shockwaves and electricity to shoot off in different directions.

" _I will put an end to you!_ " Vegeta yells in rage, as he begins to push Broly back a bit, throwing punches into his gut and face. Broly yells, as he begins to push Vegeta back, as they continue to clash. As they clash kicks, punches, and headbutts. as each exchange causes holes to appear in the ground below them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku gets up, struggling, glancing at the fight. " _Heh, nice, Vegeta,_ " he said, " _you obtained Super Saiyan White again._ "

* * *

Vegeta is punched in the gut, as he flies back. " _FINAL FLASH!_ " He roars, as he launches a gigantic Final Flash at Broly, who is directly hit by it, and is launched into the rocks right by Goku.

" _Woah!_ " Goku says in shock. " _That was close!_ "

Broly sees Goku and launches small, green blasts at him, as Goku tries to block them, but is being pushed back. He goes into his Super Saiyan God form, a red, fiery aura flaring up around him. He flies around Broly, trying to land hits, but Broly grabs his arm, throwing him toward Vegeta, causing them both to fall to the ground.

" _Dang it, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells. " _You just had to get in the way!_ "

" _I'm trying to help, Vegeta!_ " Goku replies. " _It's the least I can do!_ "

" _You are only making things more of a nuisance for me!_ " Vegeta argues back.

While they are distracted by the pointless arguing, Broly launches after them. He punches them both in the guts, causing them to cough blood and get launched back.

" _Look what you got us into, you idiot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _Guckk!_ "

Goku sighs, getting up, as he calms his energy, closing his eyes. " _Vegeta. You distract him,_ " he says, " _I'll focus on trying to obtain Stage Two of Ultra Instinct._ "

Vegeta launches after Broly, beginning to clash with him some more, as Goku feels the energy swirling around in him. He goes Ultra Instinct, as he slowly raises his power to the maximum, doing his best to stabilize it.

Broly's power is slowly rising, as he is pushing Vegeta back. Vegeta roars in anger, trying to push him back, but it is no use. Broly punches him into the ground at full force, causing Vegeta to cough blood, as Broly begins to brutally beat on him, forcing Vegeta out of Super Saiyan White.

Goku, meanwhile, keeps failing but continues to try and raise his energy slowly and steadily. His hair slowly begins to spike up, kind of like a Super Saiyan.

Broly slams his fist into Vegeta's face, causing blood to come out of his mouth and nose. After Vegeta goes unconscious from Broly's beating, Broly notices Goku and charges after him.

Goku opens his eyes, as they are white instead of gray, his blue/pink aura turns redder, and he immediately dodges. He kicks Broly's head, causing Broly to be rammed into the ground.

Goku turns around, as he has now entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2 for the second time. He turns around, as he begins to walk toward Broly.

Broly roars loudly, his aura getting bigger, as it goes to its maximum. He launches toward Goku, as they begin to clash, Goku dodging, catching, and clashing with punches and kicks. Goku kicks his chest, causing Broly to cough blood and be sent far into the ground, making a giant hole. Broly roars, as he launches giant, green ki blasts, that are deflected and dodged by Goku, before he grabs Broly, throwing him into a mountain. Goku follows it with a Kamehameha, causing the entire mountain and the landscape around it to explode.

When the dust clears, Broly is standing there, panting, blood on his body, his aura smaller.

" _I can tell you ain't fighting because you want to,_ " Goku said, " _that collar around your neck earlier... It must have been to control you. You feel fear that he is going to control you aga-_ "

Suddenly, a death beam pierces the side of Broly's chest, narrowly missing his vitals, as he coughs blood, falling on his knees. He slowly turns toward Frieza, his body shaking.

Goku turns around to see Golden Frieza standing there, panting. " _You monkey! I will make sure you die slowly and painfully!_ "

" _Frieza,_ " Goku says, " _that's enough. I have had enough with you._ "

" _You are going to try and spare him as you spared me on Namek?!_ " Frieza yells. " _That is not going to happen! I will rip his heart o-_ " Goku punches Frieza's stomach, knocking him out. " _Sorry, Frieza. I have some matters to take care of._ "

Goku looks up at Paragus, the old man, who is shaking in fear. " _This is all your fault,_ " Goku says, as he appears behind the old man before he could react, grabbing his arm.

" _Y-You fool!_ " Paragus yells. " _Let me go!_ "

Goku instant transmissions to Vegeta, still holding Paragus. He puts a senzu bean in his mouth and makes him chew it, as Vegeta opens his eyes.

" _What the...?!_ " Vegeta yells as he looks up at Paragus. " _You ... old man!_ "

" _What were your intentions anyway?_ " Goku asks. " _Why did you attack us?_ "

Paragus closes his eyes, sighing. " _You ... Saiyans. Betraying me!"_ He glares at Vegeta. _"Your blasted father kicked me out! I was one of the high ranking Saiyans, but when your father realized how powerful my son, Broly was, he ordered for him to be executed! I begged him to stop because Broly was only a child and that he could grow to be a powerful soldier, but your father ignored me, and he blasted me! We both were thrown out like garbage! Later, my son Broly grew up to be very violent!_ "

He continues. " _When he got older, I lost control over him, and I had to have a scientist make me a device to control his power. I then set out to get my revenge and rule the cosmos! I wanted to have revenge with King Vegeta by killing his son, and I will do so!_ "

Goku and Vegeta were silent for a moment until Goku broke the silence. " _So that is why Broly had the collar and fought us... So he wasn't a bad guy after all! It is not right to do that!_ "

" _BROLY! GET THEM, YOU FOOL!_ " Paragus yells as Broly gets up, walking over to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku loses Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as he falls on his knees, panting, feeling extreme pain. " _This is bad, Vegeta..._ " He says.

Goku closes his eyes, bracing for more pain, but instead, Broly grabs his father, Paragus. " _H...Huh...?_ "

" _Wh-what are you doing, Broly!? It's me, your father!_ " Paragus says, hopelessly trying to break out of his grip.

Broly growls. " _You fool... You did this to... me!_ " he punches Paragus in the gut hard, launching into the rocks. " _I... hate you!_ "

"Stop it, Br-broly!" Paragus says, blood going down the side of his face.

Before Broly could kill him with a ki blast, Goku stops him. " _B-Broly... stop..._ " he struggles to say.

" _Shut up, Kakarot! Just let him die! He's the reason we got into this mess!_ " Vegeta yells at him.

" _He... can change too like Broly..._ " Goku says, coughing a bit of blood.

" _You think I will befriend you fools?!_ " Paragus says, then laughed. " _I'd rather die._ "

" _Still... Don't... kill... him..._ " Goku passes out from the pain, collapsing on the ground.

* * *

Later, Goku woke up in a bed again. He looked around. " _Looks like I'm back here again,_ " he says.

Vegeta and Bulma enter the room. " _He's finally awake,_ " Bulma says.

" _How long was I out?_ " Goku asks her. " _Where's Broly...?_ "

" _You've been out for three days,_ " Bulma says. " _Chi-Chi and the others were starting to get worried about you._ "

" _We got senzu beans from the talking cat,_ " Vegeta says, tossing Goku a senzu bean. " _He and the fatty were getting on my nerves._ "

Goku chews on it, immediately feeling fully replenished, as he hops out of bed. " _Where's Broly and the old man?_ " Goku asks.

" _Broly left, and he went to the forest. The old man is working on his damaged ship so he could leave,_ " Vegeta replies.

" _Did Broly attack anyone else?_ " Goku asks.

" _As far as I know, no,_ " Vegeta replies. " _He has been rather silent, which is surprising._ "

* * *

Goku walks out of the house, as he looks up at the clear sky. He then takes off to find Broly.

He finds Broly in the forest, sitting at a nearby lake, eating raw fish. That guy could eat like a true Saiyan.

" _Hey, Broly!_ " Goku calls. " _How are you doing?_ "

Broly turns around, scowling at him, as he rips off a fish's head with his teeth. " _Grrr..._ "

" _Hey, hey! I'm not going to attack you,_ " Goku says. " _I just came to say hi._ "

Broly gets up. " _Your name is... Guku..._ " he says. " _Guu... kuu..._ "

" _Actually, it's Goku,_ " Goku replies. " _My name is actually Son Goku._ "

" _Go..ku,_ " Broly says. " _Son... Go... ku..._ "

" _Yep! Good job!_ " Goku said. " _Why are you eating uncooked fish, while you could eat at Bulma's place?_ "

" _Bul..ma?_ " Broly asks. " _Food...?_ "

" _Yes! Come, follow me!_ " Goku says as he and Broly take off toward Bulma's house to eat.

* * *

When they arrive, they find dinner on the table, as Vegeta is digging in. He notices Broly, raising an eyebrow. " _You found him...?_ "

" _Hey! Why didn't you tell me there was a feast sooner?!_ " Goku says, as he sits down and begins to eat.

Broly sits down as well, as he grabs an entire ham, stuffing it into his mouth and eating it. He begins to dig in like crazy, food scraps flying everywhere.

Goku slowly scoots his chair away from him. " _Sheesh! That's a little crazy, even for me!_ " he says, as he resumes eating.

* * *

When the feast is over, Goku walks outside along with Vegeta and Broly. He smiles, turning toward them.

" _So, Vegeta and Broly. Wanna join me in training?_ " He asks. " _It would be fun to spar!_ "

" _Fine, but I will not lose to you, Kakarot! I shall perfect my new Super Saiyan White form!_ " Vegeta says to Goku.

" _No,_ " Broly says. Goku and Vegeta turn toward him, stunned.

" _Why not, Broly? It will be fun! You would make a great sparring partner!_ " Goku says, disappointed.

" _I want to train alone. I want to be alone,_ " Broly says, as he flies off. " _Grr..._ "

" _Well, that's a disappointment!_ " Goku says, frowning. " _Oh well. Ready, Vegeta?_ " He asks.

Vegeta nods, and the two of them take off in the distance. Their story is still not over, as there are more threats to come.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

* * *

 _ **It is time for the meeting of all of the gods. The Grand Priest has called upon all of the Gods Of Destruction, and angels.**_

* * *

Beerus was notified by Whis, same as the others. Whis walks up to him after getting the call from his staff.

" _What is it, Whis?_ " Beerus asked, tossing some grapes into his mouth. " _Another problematic planet to deal with?_ "

" _Actually, my father has called for a meeting, my lord. We should get going,_ " Whis says, as he taps his staff, the two of them vanishing away.

* * *

 **The Grand Priest's Palace**

* * *

All of the gods arrive at the Grand Priest's palace, as the Grand Priest himself is sitting on his throne. The gods bow before him, as he looks up toward them all.

" _Thank you for coming,_ " Dakaishin says. " _I have come to discuss the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta._ "

Beerus's eyes widen, as a trickle of sweat goes down his head. Whis raises an eyebrow. " _T...Them...?_ "

" _As you may have noticed, they have begun to go beyond the power of even the angels,_ " he says. " _They are ascending beyond our control. We will need to monitor them closely, as they could be a major threat to all of the universes._ "

Beerus looks up. " _Sir, I have known them for years now. I do not see them posing a threat to us. They get stronger in order to help protect us._ "

Dakaishin nods. " _Yes, but there have been mortals before them that gained great power as well, but they ended up turning on us, and it took quite a few angels to stop them and dispose of them. Son Goku and Vegeta could be the next ones who could end up like them._ "

Even though Beerus was young when the last powerful mortals were stopped, there was no way that he would believe that Goku and Vegeta would turn on us. He found that ridiculous and didn't buy it.

" _One of the mortals,_ " Dakaishin continued, " _was Lord_ Omesus _._ "

Some of the gods gasped, as Beerus almost quivers in fear of that monster. Lord Omesus was the very first Saiyan to ever exist, and the most powerful.

" _And the other, was Lord_ Zateus _, the one who manipulated Lord Abysus behind the shadows,_ " Dakaishin finished. " _You may know him as well to be a big threat._ "

Beerus saw one of the angels faint at the mention of those names. " _Oh, geez..._ "

" _As_ you _all know the story, Lord_ Omesus _, and Lord_ Zateus were _once very close friends when young. They were born when only one universe existed, billions of years ago. Lord_ Omesus _was the first of his kind, and as a kid, his power already was on par with a God Of Destruction. However, Lord_ Zateus _was stronger than he was, and was sealed away by one of us because he would be the most powerful mortal ever to exist. Lord_ Zateus _was sealed... In Universe 19,_ " he continues. " _The realm of the Evil Gods._ "

" _Universe 19?!_ " Beerus blurts out. " _I thought that was a myth! That's..._ "

Dakaishin nods again. " _It was, but now it has recently reappeared somehow outside of the current multiverse._ "

" _Wait... is the reason you talked about them, is because they are returning?!_ " Beerus asks, his eyes widening.

He nods once again. " _Indeed, Beerus. They are going to return, and likely very shortly._ "

" _We're doomed!_ " Champa says, quivering.

" _Please remain calm,_ " Dakaishin says. " _We will be able to dispose of Lord_ Zateus _._ "

" _What about_ Omesus _?_ " Beerus asks. " _It should be little to no problem to take him down._ "

"Omesus _was never sealed like his brother, but he was kept a close eye on by us,_ " Dakaishin explains. " _He ended up killing the original gods of destruction in Universe six and seven and went to stay there. In Universe seven, he gave birth to the race known as the Saiyans. He did the same in Universe Six as well. After doing that, he went into the shadows and was never seen since._ "

" _Wait... There were two Gods Of Destruction before me and Champa?!_ " Beerus asks. " _Who...?!_ "

" _Yes._ " Dakaishin replies. " _Lord Zydis, the original Universe Seven God Of Destruction, and Lord Ether, the original Universe Six God Of Destruction._ "

Beerus and Champa were shocked at this news, as not even Vados and Whis told them. They had two gods before they were born?

" _Father,_ " Whis says, " _what will we be able to do against Lord Zateus and Omesus?_ "

" _Lord_ Zateus _, we will have to take care of ourselves,_ " Dakaishin answers, " _and Lord_ _Omesus... We will leave to the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta to beat._ "

" _Father, Son Goku, and Vegeta may be the strongest mortals currently alive, but they would be no match for Lord_ _Omesus,_ " Vados says. " _He's even stronger than an angel._ "

" _We will just have to put our trust in them,_ " Dakaishin says. " _The multiverse is at stake._ "

After a moment of silence, the Grand Priest suddenly speaks up. " _I have bad news. Lord Omesus has appeared and is heading for Universe Seven._ "

Dakaishin looks at Beerus and Whis. " _Beerus and Whis. Please go assist the mortals in defeating Lord Omesus. The rest of us will stand guard for Lord_ _Zateus._ "

Beerus and Whis nod, as Whis taps his staff, as they head off to Earth. "Get ready, my lord."

* * *

 **Planet Earth  
**

* * *

There is a massive explosion, as Goku and Vegeta are clashing at the speed of light in base. They revolve around each other, clashing thousands of punches a second.

" _You have truly gotten stronger, Vegeta,_ " Goku says. " _Look at how far we have gotten!_ "

" _You too, Kakarot. We are beyond angelic level,_ " Vegeta replies. " _We can beat any threat that comes our way!_ "

* * *

 **Universe Seven**

* * *

A being is heading for the Milky Way galaxy at hundreds of times beyond the speed of light. He would be rather curious about how his race has evolved ever since he created it.

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

Vegeta stops fighting, as he feels shocked by the power that he is sensing. " _K-Kakarot. Do you sense that power?!_ "

"Yeah," Goku replies, "his power is insane. It surpasses what Broly is capable of."

They look up at the sky just in time to see a figure flying toward them. The figure reminded Goku of how his brother Raditz looked, but he was much more muscly, and his hair was gray instead of black.

" _So,_ " the figure says, " _I see my kin have evolved to be stronger than I first thought..._ "

" _Kin?_ " Vegeta and Goku asks. " _As in..._ "

" _Yes..._ " the figure replied. " _I am the father of all Saiyans. Lord Omesus..._ "

Goku and Vegeta were shocked to hear this. There was no way that this old man could be the first of their kind.

" _I am disappointed that you all had to end up like this,_ " Lord Omesus said. " _You all were supposed to be prideful, merciless... And yet you are living on a planet like Earth... The one I visited tens of thousands of years ago. I hid there for a little while..._ "

" _Don't underestimate us!_ " Vegeta yells. " _It will be your downfall!_ "

Lord Omesus chuckled. " _The last time I saw your race, was when you all turned into the Oozaru. Such a low level of power. I would be surprised if you never managed to acquire the true Saiyan power._ "

" _Oh, we did!_ " Goku says, smirking. " _We have approached levels far beyond that._ " Goku roars, his muscles bulging, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Lord Omesus is silent, then he laughs heartily. " _That is how my race turned out?! It seems ever since I created all of you, the power has been diluted. That is not even close to the true potential of a Saiyan..._ "

" _How about you fight us, and we will see what we can do!_ " Vegeta says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan as well.

Lord Omesus uncrosses his arms. " _Choosing to fight is a foolish choice, but very well._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar as they launch at Omesus, throwing punches at his chest, but he is not even budging a bit. He looks up at them, chuckling.

Lord Omesus smirks, as he throws punches at both of their chests, causing them to cough a lot of blood and be sent into space. " _Pathetic, that is your true power?!_ "

At many times the speed of light, Goku and Vegeta come down as Super Saiyan Gods, as they punch Omesus in the face, sending him skidding back a little. He looks up at them, licking the blood going down his mouth.

" _Hmm... The God Ki form huh..._ " Omesus says. " _I suppose I did underestimate you both..._ " Lord Omesus raises his power, as a glowing green aura surrounds him, his eyes turning yellow, as he goes into a controlled Wrathful Mode like Broly's, except much stronger.

" _That form is just like Broly's!_ " Goku says in shock. " _He is stronger than even Abysus was when he was weakened!_ "

Lord Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _Did you say Abysus? As in... my friend's son?_ "

" _Yeah, we beat him!_ " Vegeta says. " _He was nothing when we unlocked new transformations against him!_ "

Lord Omesus was in shock. There was no way that his kin managed to beat the being who could defeat the Grand Priest.

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus at full power Super Saiyan God, as they launch a punch at him again, but Omesus catches their punches. He smashes their heads together, throwing them at the mountains.

" _I shouldn't take these two lightly..._ " Omesus says to himself. " _If they were able to defeat Abysus, I cannot lower my guard._ "

Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue, as they begin to barrage Omesus. He catches, blocks, and dodges their punches, smiling coldly. " _Not half bad..._ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says as he is barraging Omesus. " _This guy is capable of transforming into the green-haired Super Saiyan as Broly did two years ago._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows, as he leaps back, crossing his arms. " _Who is this Broly you speak of...? He seems to be strong..._ _You know about the True Super Saiyan form...? I am surprised that you know about it._ "

" _The true Super Saiyan...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Omesus smirks, as his hair spikes up, his power rising, causing Goku and Vegeta to be sent back. He roars, as his hair flashes green, electricity swirling around him, as he transforms into the True Legendary Super Saiyan form.

" _This can't be good, Vegeta! He is even stronger than Broly now!_ " Goku says. " _This could be a lot of trouble for us._ "

" _We are many times stronger than we were back then, Kakarot. We can do this,_ " Vegeta replies. " _There is nothing you and I cannot defeat together!_ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, as their hair goes dark blue. They yell loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Ready, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks Goku. " _Let's show this fool what we are made of!_ "

" _Yeah, let's do this!_ " Goku replies. " _He shouldn't underestimate us!_ "

Their auras flare up, as they take off from the ground toward Omesus. They roar loudly, bringing back their fists.

Goku and Vegeta barrage Omesus, as it does absolutely nothing to him. He just stands there taking the hits.

" _Hm..._ " Omesus observes. " _You managed to mix God Ki and my diluted ki into one form, and ascended beyond that. Impressive, but not powerful enough to damage me._ "

Omesus begins to barrage them out of boredom, causing them to cough more blood. He slams them into the ground, then grabbing them and throwing them into the rocks.

Goku roars, raising his power again, as his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution gets a red tint. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ "

Goku launches at Omesus insanely fast, then punching him in the face, causing him to skid back very slightly. Omesus wipes blood off of his cheek, as he looks at Goku, irritated.

He roars, as he launches a massive energy blast. It pierces through Goku's shoulder, sending him into Vegeta, as they are sent into a mountain.

Goku launches from the mountain in Ultra Instinct, as he appears in front of Omesus. He roars loudly, barraging him and sending him into the ground at full force. " _HAAAAA!_ "

" _Gck... You somehow managed to obtain the form that my close friend,_ Zateus _, created using his very own essence,_ " Omesus says. He groans from the force of the attacks.

Vegeta, who remains in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, is surprised at this comment. " _I thought the angels created Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _They learned to use it,_ " Omesus responded. " _After losing to_ Zateus _the first time they fought him, they trained for eons and managed to obtain the power he created._ "

Omesus powers up again, as his hair grows, transforming into the True Legendary Super Saiyan Three, multiplying his current power by eight times. He begins to push back Vegeta and Goku. They would be clashing with each other at speeds that almost rival an angel's, as winds would be sent throughout half the entire multiverse.

Omesus smirks, as he raises his True Super Saiyan power to the maximum. He launches a mega blast, hitting both Goku and Vegeta, launching them into another planet. " _AGHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Omesus, panting a little. Their auras begin to shrink, as they power down back into their base forms.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to go into our full powers. You know what to do. Show him our true potential._ "

Vegeta smirks, as he begins to roar, charging. Goku begins to stabilize his energy, rising it. Their energies begin to rise heavily, wind shooting everywhere.

Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _You two managed to find power beyond that of Ultra Instinct?_ "

Goku and Vegeta finish transforming, as Vegeta is in Super Saiyan White, and Goku is in Ultra Instinct Stage 2. They launch at Omesus, as they punch him in the chest, causing Omesus to almost vomit blood. " _GAHHH!_ " he roars in pain, as he is launched far away from Earth, far away from the Sun.

* * *

 **Space**

* * *

The Saiyans appear behind Omesus, as they continue to barrage him, further damaging him. They then launch him through hundreds of planets, causing them to explode into millions of fragments each.

Omesus roars, as he launches ki blasts at them, but they simply deflect them. He flies toward them, his aura growing in size. "HRAHHH!"

" _ **FINAL...**_ " Vegeta begins. He charges his strongest attack, the Final Flash.

" _ **KA... ME... HA... ME...**_ " Goku continues. He yells loudly, a blue light coming from him.

" ** _HAAAA!_** " They both launch the Final Kamehameha at Omesus, as it is just then deflected...? " _Hehehe..._ "

Goku and Vegeta look at Omesus, as his hair is shining blue. " _Not bad..._ "

" _Interesting..._ " Omesus says. " _I managed to combine God Ki with the True Super Saiyan form... I suppose I will call it the True Super Saiyan God..._ "

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, as they begin to clash, their powers equal with one another, as they continue to clash, occasionally teleporting throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Each clashed punch causes the multiverse to shake, as it is in danger from their powers.

Omesus roars, as he activates all of his power, knocking them both into different planets, causing them to explode as well. Just when he was going to launch his strongest blast and incinerate the both of them, he feels an intense blast on his back, sending him forward. " _What the?!_ "

Omesus turns around and sees Beerus and Whis, who launched the blast with their combined power. Goku and Vegeta appear next to them, ready to take on Omesus.

There is silence. Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta then launch at Omesus at the same time, barraging him, as Omesus barrages back. He easily knocks Beerus away, as he faces Goku, Vegeta, and Whis, continuing to clash with them.

Whis swings his staff, sending a black blast, as Omesus knocks it away with a counter-blast, as he launches at Whis, throwing a punch. Whis dodges it, as he swings his staff, hitting him on the back, and sending him flying.

" _You will not win against us,_ Omesus _!_ " Lord Beerus yells as he flies toward him, a large, purple aura around him. He throws a full power kick at Omesus's chest, but of course, it does nothing to damage him, as he doesn't even wince.

" _So... You are the new God Of Destruction of Universe Seven..._ Lord Zydis was much more powerful than you," Omesus says to Beerus. " _What a disappointment._ "

"Vegeta," Goku says, "you may not like this, but we need to fus-"

" _NO!_ " Vegeta yells. " _I WILL NOT FUSE WITH YOU AGAIN, KAKAROT! LAST TIME WE DID IT, I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME WE DID IT!_ "

" _But-_ " Goku is interrupted by Omesus, who kicks him in the back. He is knocked into Vegeta, sending them both flying.

Whis appears behind them, holding his staff out, and catching them. " _Careful, you two. Keep your guard up._ "

Vegeta grunts, as he looks at Goku. " _This guy is way stronger than we are._ "

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus, as they begin to knock him away. He is launched away from them, roaring.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to take him back to Earth. I have an idea._ "

" _Why?_ " Vegeta responds. " _Isn't that the exact opposite of what we want to do?!_ "

" _Because we can get Broly to help,_ " Goku answers. He prepares to take off toward the direction of Earth.

Vegeta hated this, but he knew that it was the only option he was willing to do at this point. Goku and Vegeta begin to fly back to Earth, as Whis and Beerus follow them.

" _Get back here, you cowards!_ " Lord Omesus yells as he takes the bait. " _STOP RUNNING!_ "

They end up back next to Earth minutes later, as Omesus appears as well. They turn toward Omesus, as he is fuming with rage.

" _Lord Beerus,_ " Goku says, " _I need you to go get Broly, the buff Saiyan. He could help us with the battle._ "

" _Of course you'd tell the weakest of the four of us to go!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _This is unfair!_ "

" _Just go!_ " Vegeta yells, causing Beerus to grunt in disapproval, and fly down to Earth. " _I'm going to kill you one of these days..._ "

* * *

 **Planet Earth**

* * *

Beerus flies toward Earth, as he senses for Broly's massive energy. Once he finds it, he flies down into a forest far from Capsule Corp and meets Broly.

" _So..._ " Beerus says as he lands behind Broly, who is eating a massive fish with an amazing appetite.

Broly stops eating and looks toward Beerus. " _Who are you, and what do you want?!_ "

" _The mortals Son Goku and Vegeta have requested your help to defeat the father of all Saiyans,_ " Beerus replies.

Broly gets up, staring down Beerus. " _The kitty wants me to help fight Saiyan...?_ "

Beerus squints at Broly. " _Don't call me a kitty again. Come help us. You better be there..._ " Beerus launches off back toward the gang.

Broly is silent. For years, he hadn't seen Goku and Vegeta. He stayed, training his limits heavily, and feeding off the Earth's organics. He decided it was his time to step up and help his new allies.

* * *

 **Space**

* * *

There is a massive explosion, as Whis, Goku, and Vegeta are sent off in different directions. Lord Omesus stands there, his hair glowing white, his eyes gray, as he has entered Ultra Instinct, the form his old friend, Zateus, taught him. " _Hmph..._ "

Whis, who has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2, his hair glowing bright white, his eyes white, and having a red aura around him, still was being overpowered by Lord Omesus. " _This is not good..._ "

Goku and Vegeta are panting, their energy beginning to deplete, despite Lord Omesus showing no signs of exhaustion. Vegeta yells loudly, as he charges his energy, sending energy everywhere. " _YOU DARE MESS WITH ME?!_ "

Lord Beerus flies up and stops next to Goku and Vegeta. " _It is done..._ "

" _The Saiyan should be coming,_ " Beerus says to them. " _If not, I will make him regret it._ ""

Just them, there is an extremely high energy, as Broly himself, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. He flies up next to the rest of the fighters.

This catches Lord Omesus's eye. " _Hmm... It seems that this one has inherited my genes... Impressive... This must be the one they call Broly..._ "

Broly roars, as his power begins to rise even further, the entire multiverse rumbling. His hair begins to grow longer, as he goes into a Legendary Super Saiyan Three.

Goku, Vegeta, and even Whis are shocked at Broly's current power, being stronger than all three of them combined. Eight times stronger than his normal Legendary Super Saiyan form. He launches at Lord Omesus, as he clashes with him, causing lightning to spew everywhere, as the force causes the universe to begin to destabilize, but Whis creates a massive barrier around us to block out most of the damage, as this fight could destroy most of the multiverse if not contained.

Broly begins to overpower Lord Omesus, as he headbutts him at full force, knocking him into the barrier, and causing it to crack. Broly begins to brutally beat on him with no mercy.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, knocking Broly back, then launching a massive blast, but Goku and Vegeta deflect it for Broly. All three of them stand side by side, working together.

Lord Omesus is silent, then chuckles. " _I have one more transformation above this one... You may be familiar with it..._ " Lord Omesus begins to charge up, as he roars, his power rising to an unstable level, as his hair spikes up, going white, as well as his eyes and aura.

" _This... is the True White Divine Super Saiyan!_ " Omesus yells. " _My most powerful transformation! There is no other above it!_ "

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _He's using Super Saiyan White! His power has skyrocketed even higher than before!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting position. " _I guess we have only one option, and that is to fight for our multiverse!_ "

Broly roars, as they all launch at Omesus, barraging him, but Omesus just simply dodges them, as he is not even trying. Omesus catches Broly's punch, as he breaks his hand, swinging him into Goku and Vegeta, knocking them all away. " _AGHHH!_ "

" _Vegeta!_ " Goku yells. " _We need to do the Fusion Dance! We don't have any potara earrings right now!_ "

" _With our transformations,_ " Vegeta answers, " _it wouldn't last long! Tch... how do I keep getting reduced to this?!_ "

" _We have to try!_ " Goku replies, as he instant transmissions next to Vegeta. " _Ready?_ "

" _Hmph... Good thing you taught me a while ago,_ " Vegeta says, as they perform the Fusion Dance. " _FUUU... SION... HAA!_ " Their index fingers connect, as there is a massive outburst, causing space and time to go unstable in the universe and the surrounding ones, as Super Instinct White Gogeta is born.

Gogeta smirks. " _We are Gogeta, and we are about to take you down! Show us what you got, Omesus!_ "

Lord Omesus smirks, getting into his fighting stance. " _Very well. Come at me! I am eager to see what your fusion can do!_ "

Super Instinct White Gogeta assumed that the fusion would last about five seconds, so he launches at Lord Omesus at maximum speed, throwing a punch. Omesus blocks it, being launched into the moon, causing it to almost explode. Whis, Beerus, and Broly follow him from behind, as they all begin to barrage Omesus simultaneously.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, as he grabs Gogeta by the arms, swinging him into the other three, knocking them back. Gogeta roars, as he launches at Omesus at maximum speeds, and throwing a punch into his gut, launching him into the Sun. He launches back, as Gogeta and he continue to clash heavily.

Gogeta smirks, as he roars, pushing Omesus back, kicking him in the face, and as he flies up from the attack, Gogeta appears above Omesus, kicking him into Jupiter, causing it to heat up from the impact, making it glow. Gogeta charges a powerful attack, as he launches at Omesus at speeds way beyond the speed of light, as Omesus charges his final attack.

They both launch at each other, as Omesus launches his final attack, as it takes the form of a glowing white dragon coming toward Gogeta. " _THIS IS... THE WHITE DRAGON!_ "

Gogeta roars, " _ **DRAGON FIST!**_ " he launches a giant yellow attack also in the shape of a dragon. The two attacks clash, energy spewing everywhere, causing everything to shake.

Gogeta roars, as they both put all of their force into their attacks. Finally, Gogeta has an idea. _Could stacking the Kaioken technique on the form work...? It is a mix of Super Saiyan White and Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He would have to find out._

 _"_ _ **KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!**_ _"_ Gogeta roars, as his Dragon Fist overpowers Omesus, as he is launched probably into another galaxy. The entire multiverse shakes, destroying part of the galaxy.

Gogeta pants heavily, as he defuses, Goku and Vegeta spreading apart, hardly having any energy left. " _We... did it..._ "

All of this happened in the span of five seconds. Such a short time for a long battle.

" _I'm going to go see where he went,_ " Whis says. " _I will be right back._ "

Whis flies off at extreme speeds toward the direction of where Omesus was sent by the Dragon Fist. Minutes later, Whis appears, as he points his staff toward Goku and Vegeta, as Omesus appears, looking severely injured.

Omesus coughs blood, then grunts. " _Y-You may have beaten me, but you will stand no chance against_ _Zateus..._ "

Vegeta towers over him, as he charges a blast. " _It's over for you, fool._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows at Vegeta. " _Zateus is my enemy now. If you would be wise, you'd spare me._ "

" _Cut the crap!_ " Vegeta yells at him. " _Why should I even consider sparing you?!_ "

Omesus laughs. " _I originally intended to ask you to join me, but instead you asked for a match._ "

Goku is silent, then he slacks. " _Seriously? Why didn't you say anything sooner?!_ "

" _Because I, too, was itching for a fight,_ " Omesus replies. " _I haven't fought in millions of years._ "

Goku looks at Vegeta. " _Vegeta, get him a senzu bean._ "

" _I don't have any senzu beans, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta answers. " _Go ask the fatty and his talking cat for some._ "

Goku checks his pocket. " _Oh! I forgot I had some!_ " Goku chuckles. " _Woopsies!_ "

"... _WHAT?!_ " Vegeta yells as he launches at Kakarot, knocking him upside the head. " _YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE USED THEM DURING THE FIGHT!_ "

Goku holds his head. " _Owowow! I'm sorry! It was an accident!_ "

Vegeta continues to yell at Kakarot, occasionally punching him on his head, but Beerus gets agitated and yells at them. " _BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HECK UP!_ " Beerus launches at Goku and Vegeta, throwing a punch at their faces, turning it into a three-way fight.

Whis sighs, shaking his head slowly. " _Even if you two have become more powerful, you haven't changed a bit._ " he appears behind the three of them, as he separates them with his staff, knocking them in opposite directions to each other.

Goku comes back, rubbing the back of his head. " _No more fighting, everybody! We must take down this powerful force!_ "

Vegeta, Broly, Omesus, Beerus, and Whis stand by Goku's side. " _We can do this, guys!_ "

" _There is no way we can trust this freak!_ " Beerus yells at Goku. " _Are you mad?!_ "

" _Talking cat is mad?_ " Broly asks, tilting his head. " _Does he want food?_ "

Beerus turns toward him, clenching his fists. " _SHUT UP, SAIYAN!_ "

" _We need all of the help we can get, Beerus,_ " Goku replies calmly, " _we have no choice but to trust him._ " Goku gives Lord Omesus a Senzu Bean, as he chews on it, restoring his strength and power.

" _I will take you all to the Grand Priest's palace,_ " Whis says, as he raises his staff. " _Here we go!_ " In a flash of lightning, they are launched for what seems like impossible speeds, as they appear at the Grand Priest's palace.

* * *

 **The** **Grand Priest's Palace**

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Lord Omesus, Lord Beerus, and Whis all appear in front of The Grand Priest. He looks at them. " _Ah. You made it, and you... you brought Omesus with you?_ "

"That's a story for another time, father," Whis replies to him, as the gang sits down, taking a moment to rest. Some of them even falling asleep.

Hours later, they wake up, as the Grand Priest was standing in the same place the whole time, waiting for Lord Zateus to arrive. " _Hmm..._ "

" _Why don't you sleep?_ " Goku asks him. " _Aren't you tire-_ "

" _Goku! That's disre-_ " Beerus is cut off by the Grand Priest.

" _No worries,_ " The Grand Priest replies, " _we angels do not need to rest. That is a good thing since we need to keep watch just in case Zateus appears._ "

Just then, the angels Kusu and Marcarita appear with some backup warriors to help protect the multiverse. In the crowd, Goku sees Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo. He had been through a lot with them. He wasn't surprised that they were there to help.

In other parts of the crowd have Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba, the warriors of Universe Six. Goku remembers the Tournament Of Power like it was yesterday, where he had a battle with Caulifla in Super Saiyan Two. Later, he fought Kefla, the potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale, as he had to resort to Ultra Instinct Omen to beat them, and even that was almost not enough.

Goku gets up to see them. " _Hey, guys! I haven't seen ya'll in years!_ "

Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba look at Goku. He smiles widely, walking up to them. " _Yo!_ "

 _"Hmph! I am not the same as before, Son Goku! I have reached entirely new levels!_ " Caulifla says confidently, as he pulls Cabba and Kale toward her, causing them to stumble and almost lose their balance. " _We all have!_ "

Hit walks up to Goku, looking down at him, his face expressionless. Finally, he speaks. " _We will save our multiverse, Son Goku._ " He holds out his hand.

Goku is surprised, but he smiles, shaking Hit's hand. " _Yeah, we will do this!_ "

Hit walks back to his group, as Goku hears a deep voice behind him. " _Son Goku._ "

He turns around and sees Jiren, along with Toppo and Dyspo behind him. Their suits a full black instead of red, and Jiren looks a bit bulkier. " _You may have received an angelic boost as we heard, but while you were gone, the Grand Priest found out about it and was willing to give us angelic boosts as well to improve our chances._ "

Goku was also surprised about how much he is opening up this time, rather than being quiet and non-talkative years ago. " _...Heh... You have changed, all of you. Especially you, Jiren._ "

He walks away from the crowd, but just then there is a flash and Goku loses his balance in surprise. Vados with all of the Gods Of Destruction appear. All of the angels stand around us. Goku looks from the corner of his eye as Vegeta walks over to him. " _You ready for the final battle, Kakarot?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah. We will win this! Don't underestimate Universe Seven!_ "

Goku and Vegeta walk over to Broly and Omesus, as they stand by the angels, the Gods Of Destruction, and the warriors, waiting for Zateus to arrive. Goku yawns, getting kind of bored.

Minutes later, there is a flash moving throughout the entire room at speeds not even Goku can read. A mysterious figure appears in front of them.

Some of the gods flinch, as the angels get their staffs ready. The Gods of Destruction raising their fists, as purple sparks come off of them, indicating that they are about to activate their Hakaishin powers.

Lord Omesus scowls. " _So it is him... He hasn't changed one bit..._ "

Lord Zateus looks at Omesus. " _Ah... Old friend... You have returned..._ "

The Grand Priest appears behind Lord Zateus. " _You have made a mistake coming back, Zateus._ " An invisible force from the Grand Priest knocks Zateus toward the gang at high speeds.

Goku goes Ultra Instinct, as he throws a kick at Zateus knocking him back. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he throws a punch, knocking Zateus toward the floor. Broly goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, as he launches a blast from his mouth, knocking him toward Beerus, who activates his full power and kicks Zateus toward Whis, who swings his staff at Zateus, launching him toward Omesus, who goes into Super Saiyan White, knocking him to the ground, causing a massive crater in the floor.

Lord Zateus is silent, then laughs loudly. " _Amazing power! Give me more of it!_ " He grabs Beerus by the arm, as he begins to punch him in the gut, causing Beerus to cough a lot of blood.

" _Lord Beerus!_ " Whis yells, as he goes into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, launching toward Zateus and launching him through the wall, as Beerus drops to the floor, not moving.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution begins to barrage Zateus, who merely just dodges and catches each punch and kick, showing no signs of effort. He throws a punch at Vegeta's face, knocking him through a few angels.

" _You all are being nuisances,_ " Lord Zateus says, as all of the gods and warriors face him. Just then, Jiren appears above him, as he glares at Zateus, causing him to explode into the wall. Jiren lands next to Goku, a crimson aura around him.

" _Pathetic,_ " Jiren says, " _I expected better from you. You are not even worthy to be fighting me._ "

Lord Zateus laughs from his choice of words. " _I am not even using a percent of my power. I find this all amusing, but I guess it is time to destroy you, gods._ "

Zateus gets a small white aura around him, as all of the Gods of Destruction launch at him, throwing punches at him. He just waves his arm, causing them to explode back.

Goku reverts to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution to save energy, as he and Vegeta launch at Lord Zateus, throwing punches at him, but he just dodges all of them. He creates two energy balls in his hands, as he presses them against their stomachs, sending them to the ground. Caulifla and Kale catch them.

" _Is that all you got, Son Goku?!_ " Caulifla says, as her hair spikes up, flashing brightly. " _HAAAAA!_ "

" _What are you doing, Caulifla?_ " Goku asks as he gets up, watching her transformation. Caulifla roars, as her hair flashes blue, as she transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, Cabba and Kale doing the same.

" _We can do this, guys! Let's all go in with full force!_ " Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct, looking up at Lord Zateus. " _You will pay!_ "

Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Goku launch at Lord Zateus, barraging him simultaneously, knocking him back by surprise, but he gets up, smirking, pushing them back with little difficulty.

They roar, launching at Zateus again, as the Pride Troopers come in to help. Dyspo gains a dark purple aura, as he throws an insanely speedy kick at Zateus, around the same speed as Goku's Ultra Instinct was in the Tournament Of Power.

" _Woah! You're fast, Dyspo!_ " Goku says, but Lord Zateus merely catches it. " _Wha?!_ "

" _You all seem to have great power, but I do not need you interfering in my plans,_ " Zateus says. " _I will use one percent of my power against you mortals._ "

His power rises dramatically, causing the palace to completely implode, causing the dimension to become unstable. The sky begins to flash, as a small aura appears around him.

He grabs Dyspo, as he punches him so hard in the gut, it causes him to fall to the ground like a ragdoll. He roars in laughter, turning toward Goku.

" _Dyspo!_ " Goku yells as he roars in frustration, launching at Zateus in Ultra Instinct at maximum speeds, throwing a punch.

But... Wait...

Zateus had stopped it with his index finger like it was nothing. " _Is that supposed to hurt me, Saiyan...?_ "

" _No way! That's... impossible!_ " Goku yells in disbelief. "How could you..."

Zateus chuckles, cracking his neck. " _Did you expect that to do something, just because you used that? I know all about that technique._ "

Goku throws a punch with his other fist, but Zateus just merely catches it. He brings back his leg, chuckling some more.

" _Don't forget that I am the one who created the very essence of Ultra Instinct. I know all of its weaknesses,_ " Lord Zateus says. He swings his leg toward Goku.

He slams a heavy kick at Goku's stomach, causing him to spew blood, and get launched through the ground of what used to be the palace. He waves his arm, causing Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba to be knocked away in separate directions. Zateus charges up a huge energy ball, as he launches it at Goku, but Whis launches at it, deflecting it with his staff, causing it to explode elsewhere.

Zateus raises an eyebrow. " _Hmm... You have gotten stronger, sensei..._ "

" _That is enough, Zateus. I will fight you from this point,_ " Whis says, as he readies his staff. " _Come at me..._ "

Goku gets up, holding his stomach. " _Gck... This guy... is invincible! How do we win?!_ "

Jiren and Vegeta land next to him. Vegeta holds his stomach, getting up.

" _Are you done, Kakarot, because I'm not!_ " Vegeta yells, as he roars, his hair flashing white, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White. He slams his foot on the ground, preparing to attack Zateus.

Cabba widens his eyes at the sight of his form. " _White hair..? Is he using Ultra Instinct?_ "

" _Cabba,_ " Vegeta says, " _stay out of the way. Your power is nowhere near his._ "

Vegeta roars, launching at Zateus, who is fighting Whis. Zateus swings a punch, but Whis ducks, as he slams his staff into Zateus's stomach, knocking him back. Vegeta launches past Whis, as he punches Zateus in the face at full force, launching him into the ground. A huge explosion happens, causing intense wind everywhere.

Whis is impressed with Vegeta's power. " _Vegeta and Goku have long since surpassed the angels._ " He smiles.

Goku gets up and decides he will need to go all out. He calms his energy, slowly rising it fully, as his hair spikes up, his blue/purple aura turning light red, and his eyes turning from gray to bright white. He launches at Zateus, who is slowly getting up, only to launch him far away again.

Zateus catches himself in midair, laughing. " _Amazing! You are making me use more than 95 percent of my current power!_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Current...? You mean... Current power?!_ "

" _Indeed!_ " Lord Zateus replies. " _This is only my base form!_ "

Goku is dumbfounded. " _No... It can't be... Just how much power..._ "

Vegeta punches Goku in the face. " _Go ahead and give up, idiot! I am going to kill this guy! He is bluffing!_ " Vegeta launches at Zateus, as he begins to clash with him, slowly overpowering Zateus, knocking him back once again.

Lord Zateus laughs. " _Now then, I suppose I will start to get serious._ "

Immense winds shoot out from Zateus, even knocking Goku and Vegeta back. Lord Zateus's hair begins to glow light gray, his eyes turning gray, and a beautiful aura appearing around him.

" _I suppose it is time to use my own technique,_ " Zateus says, laughing. " _A shame that the angels had to copy it..._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, both launching at Zateus, barraging him. Zateus just easily dodges them, as he grabs them, smashing their heads together and throwing them.

" _I-Impossible! Our maximum forms aren't working against him, and he's probably not even close to his full power!_ " Goku yells in disbelief, panting.

Goku and Vegeta are knocked out of their forms, panting. There was nothing they could do at this point.

All of the angels and Gods of Destruction launch at Zateus, as he turns around. He grabs Beerus, slowly crushing his skull, but Vados stops him by hitting him with her staff.

"That hurt a little..." Zateus says, smirking, as he throws Beerus as hard as he can to the ground, causing a massive explosion.

" _LORD BEERUS!_ " Goku yells after him.

 **Everything seems to be in slow motion. Zateus grabs Vados, throwing her, as Quitela throws a punch, but Zateus creates a Ki Blade cutting his back, causing him to fall. Liquiir and Belmod launch energy attacks at Zateus, which bounce off of him like they were bouncing balls. He swipes his hand with the Ki Blade, as they are cut as well, launched to the ground. Jiren glares at him but it has no effect, as Zateus grabs Jiren by the arm, throwing him. Whis and Marcarita attempt to stop him, but are knocked back by an energy wave. He throws Jiren down, laughing.**

 **Zateus picks off the gods and angels one by one like they are nothing, as Goku and Vegeta watch in horror. It was hopeless. Zateus couldn't be beaten.**

Just then, the Grand Priest appears in front of Zateus, looking very angry. " _That is enough, Zateus._ "

" _I have had enough watching from the sidelines. It is time that I step up and take action,_ " Dakaishin says, as he raises his hands, endless amounts of energy flowing throughout the Omniverse. A dark square box appears around Zateus, as a bright blue seal appears on it.

" _That should keep him out for at least an hour,_ " Dakaishin says, looking at the fighters, angels, and gods of destruction. " _I will assist my children. Goku and Vegeta, you try and help the gods of destruction._ "

Goku and Vegeta go separate ways, trying to help the injured. Goku runs up to Beerus and Dyspo, who aren't moving, Beerus looking way worse than Dyspo.

" _L-Lord Beerus, Dyspo, please wake up!_ " He shakes Lord Beerus and Dyspo's motionless bodies. He grabs a Senzu Bean, putting one in each of their mouths and having them chew it. He looks at the bag and has 9 Senzu Beans left, so he gives them to beings like Whis, Vados, Champa, Quitela, for himself, and Vegeta, and a few others. He has one Senzu Bean left and decides to keep it.

Sometime later, the seal bursts open and Zateus stands there, enraged in Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _GROOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!_ "

" _You have angered me! NOW DIE!_ " He charges a giant blast, launching it, but the Grand Priest summons his... staff...? and deflects it with a lot of difficulty.

" _My children, it is time to fuse with me once again!_ " The Grand Priest taps his staff, fusing with all of the angels, returning to his ultimate form. He launches at Zateus at incomprehensible speeds, as he hits him with his staff, as it hits Zateus, knocking him back, as he is sent back so fast, he was sent into another dimension, the Grand Priest Fusion following him.

Goku looks at Omesus, who hasn't really done much to help them. " _Why aren't you helping us, Omesus?_ "

Omesus is silent, ignoring him. " _It is nothing, Son Goku... I will join in when the time is right..._ "

Goku shrugs it off, as Vegeta gets up next to him. " _Dang it... There's nothing we can do at this point._ "

Broly gets up from being beaten along with the others, panting. Minutes later, a rift opens, and the Grand Priest is launched out of it, skidding. Zateus follows him, barraging him at 100 percent power, barely overpowering him. The Grand Priest is forced to unfuse, as the angels separate from him.

From the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Omesus smirking, pulling something out of his pocket. " _Well, then... It is time..._ "

Zateus launches the Grand Priest away, landing next to Omesus. " _It was a cheap move to fool those mortals into taking you here._ "

Omesus laughs, holding out a small item. " _I did what I had to do. Are you ready?_ "

The fighters, gods, and angels are dumbfounded. The Grand Priest teleports next to the fighters, angry. " _I am disappointed in you all! You were meant to kill Omesus, not trust him!_ "

Goku falls on his knees. This was his fault, and now... they were going to fuse. It was hopeless...

Omesus gives Zateus a black potara earring, as it seemed so powerful that everyone could sense its radiating energy. Zateus and Omesus put it on as Goku and Vegeta launch at them trying to stop them, but it is too late.

Zateus's and Omesus's bodies draw toward each other. The entire multiverse begins to flash from his power, as rips in the dimension begin to appear. Explosions cause the multiverse to split, as he roars loudly fusing into one being, Ozatus.

Ozatus smirks, laughing. " _I've never felt so much power! We have won!_ "

The Grand Priest launches at Ozatus, swinging his staff, but Ozatus just catches it, seeming unfazed. " _Hmm... This is not good..._ "

" _Th-That's impossible!_ " Goku yells. " _Not even... not even the Grand Priest...?!_ "

All of the angels and gods land in front of Goku and Vegeta. They walk toward them, their staffs at the ready.

" _Don't worry Goku-san and Vegeta-san,_ " Whis says, " _we have a plan. We are going to make you stronger._ "

All of the angels and gods stand around Goku, Vegeta, and Broly, as a glowing firey circle forms around them. All of the angels enter Ultra Instinct Stage Two, glowing brightly.

" _We will unlock your full potentials,_ " Vados says, " _however, due to the amount of potential all three of you have, it will take away almost all of our energies, leaving only you three to be able to fight. Good luck, you two._ "

Goku and Vegeta nod, as the fiery circle glows brightly, as purple smoke appears around them, as all of a sudden, the circle makes a huge booming sound. Goku and Vegeta feel their energies rising by many, many times. They finish, as all three of them feel newfound power, energy bursting off of them.

They are all dumbfounded at the new energies coming off of them. They were even stronger than they were before.

It was time to finish this battle. It was time to destroy Ozatus and save the multiverse.

Goku, Vegeta, and Broly look up at Ozatus. Their powers would be surging heavily, sending wind everywhere.

" _I will let you two go first,_ " Broly says, getting on guard. " _I will join in if necessary._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they power up to Super Saiyan 2, launching at Ozatus. They begin to barrage him but it has absolutely no effect on him, as he stands there, taking it. They go into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, still not having any sort of effect.

" _Even with your fully unlocked potential, you are still weak compared to our fusion,_ " Ozatus says, as he punches both of them, causing them to cough blood and are launched.

Goku gets up, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage Two. He launches at Ozatus, barraging him, only making him move slightly.

" _Now I am starting to feel something **,**_ " Ozatus says, " _however, I am not even using one percent of my power. I am almost disappointed..._ "

He throws a punch at Goku's face, but he barely manages to dodge it, throwing a punch at Ozatus's gut, which he takes in silence. He grabs Goku's arm, twisting it, causing Goku to roar in pain.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan White launches at Ozatus, throwing a punch at his face, but it barely has any effect. Ozatus throws Goku into Vegeta, launching them into the ground.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to fu-_ "

" _No, I refuse,_ " Vegeta answers before Goku finishes, as he launches toward Ozatus again. The two begin to clash for a little while, Ozatus only toying with him.

Goku sighs. He couldn't blame Vegeta, as they had fused way too often. Still, what else could they do...?

" _Kakarot,_ " Broly says, as Goku turns around. " _I will fuse with you. It is the least I can do._ "

" _Y-You, Broly?_ " Goku is surprised, then smiles, as he turns to Whis. " _Alright!_ "

" _Oi, Whis! Hand me some Potara Earrings!_ " Goku yells after him. " _Please!_ "

" _Sorry, Goku-san, they are already in use by two angels,_ " He says. Goku sees a fused angel trying to fight Ozatus, but is knocked into the ground, forcing Marcarita and Cognac to unfuse.

" _Marcarita and Cognac,_ " Whis calls after them, " _give Goku-san and Broly-san the earrings! They can help us!_ "

They get up, tossing the earrings as Goku and Broly catch them, putting them on, as their bodies draw toward one another, fusing into one. A pillar of light shoots from them, destroying the ground.

Broku looks at Ozatus, as he roars, going into Legendary Super Instinct Stage 2. He launches at Ozatus. This catches him off guard, as he is knocked back.

Ozatus laughs at this. " _You both may be even stronger than Dakaishin! I praise you! However, you must die._ "

Broku roars, as his power goes to the maximum, as he punches Ozatus at full force. He blocks it, being launched into a crater.

" _I am getting close to using five percent of my power! Amazing!"_ Ozatus says as he launches at Broku, clashing with him some. Ultimately, Ozatus knocks Broku into the ground with such force, the potara earrings break, causing them to defuse.

Goku looks up, shaking, as he looks around, everyone injured, and the Grand Priest nowhere to be seen. " _No... we are... out of options..._ "

" _It was fun playing with you all, but you are interfering in my plans._ " He launches a huge energy ball, as it comes for Vegeta. " _HAAA!_ "

" _VEGETA! NOOOO!_ " Goku yells at Vegeta, but no one there is to save him. He is consumed by the energy ball, causing a massive explosion.

Goku is silent from the shock, as he forces himself to get up, limping toward the crater, as he couldn't sense Vegeta's energy, and was vaporized. He is silent, as he just stares, his body not moving.

Ozatus laughs. " _What a fool he was!_ " He turns to Broly. " _I will kill you next..._ " He charges up another energy ball.

Just then, there is a booming wind coming from Goku, completely destroying the remains of the palace, as it knocks the others back. " _HRR... GRRRAHH! HRR..._ "

" _What?!_ " Ozatus yells. " _He should be out of energy! How is this persistent fool still standing?!_ "

Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils disappearing, as he looks up at Ozatus, silent.

" _Could that be...? No... It's impossible... Not even I could..._ " Ozatus says in shock. " _I... I am the one who invented the technique, and... how is he able to ascend beyond it?!_ "

Whis gets up with difficulty. " _Could that be... the legendary... Ultra Instinct Stage 3...?_ "

Goku appears in front of Ozatus, catching him by surprise, as he waves his hand, knocking him through different dimensions. Ozatus comes back, roaring in rage, as he launches at Goku at fourty-five percent power, barraging him, but Goku just merely dodges, as he catches one of his punches.

" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Ozatus yells. " _WHY WON'T HE DIE?!_ "

Goku grabs Ozatus, as he breaks his arm, ripping it off, causing him to roar in pain. He kicks Ozatus, launching him into a nearby planet, causing it to explode into a trillion tiny fragments.

Ozatus roars, as he goes into one hundred percent power, completely tearing apart this timeline due to his power, as they are now in the void. He and Goku begin to clash, exchanging punches, kicks, and headbutts.

" _YOU WILL NOT WIN, MORTAL! I AM THE INFINITE BEING!_ " Ozatus roars, as he punches Goku's face, launching him back, but Goku doesn't care, as he launches back, throwing a kick at Ozatus's stomach, causing him to cough a bit of blood.

Goku charges a Kamehameha, as he launches it at Ozatus, consuming him and launching him through another dimension. He follows Ozatus.

Ozatus comes through a portal, launching energy blasts at Goku, knocking Goku back a bit, but he launches at Ozatus, throwing another kick, as he catches it, throwing Goku into a planet.

Ozatus gets up, panting. " _You foolish mortal, this attack will dispose of you!_ " He raises his hand, as energy is drawn from all of the surrounding dimensions, as Ozatus points his hand at Goku, endless amounts of energy forming in it.

Goku is silent, as he begins to form a Kamehameha, this kind of firey essence surrounding it.

" _THIS HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, NOW DIE!_ " Ozatus roars, launching his ultimate attack.

Goku launches the ultimate Kamehameha, as both attacks begin to clash. He roars loudly, electricity shooting from him.

Goku struggles against the beam, as he slowly begins to lose. Just then, the Grand Priest appears behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _You have done well, Son Goku-san. I will help you,_ " he says as he lends Goku his energy, as it barely helps.

All of the angels appear behind Goku, lending him their energy. His beam slowly begins to push back.

All of the Gods of Destruction appear, lending their energy as well. They all roar, entering their full powers.

Ozatus roars, as he is pouring all of his energy into it, pushing Goku's beam back a bit. " _YOU... YOU CANNOT..._ "

" _EVERYONE, FULL POWER!_ " Lord Beerus yells, as they all roar, as Goku's beam begins to completely consume Ozatus, as he roars in pain.

There is a huge explosion, destroying part of the entire multiverse. The beam disperses, as there is silence...

* * *

Goku wakes up, back at where the palace used to be, unable to move, his body hurting a lot. He glances up and sees Ozatus split back into Omesus and Zateus.

" _...Vegeta... Dang it..._ " Goku can't do anything, as he is completely out of stamina and his body is really sore. He sees all of the angels and gods surrounding the two weakened ones.

" _YOU WON'T WIN AGAINST US BOTH!_ " Zateus yells as he and Omesus fight some angels, but are overpowered by a group. Whis and Cognac place a seal on them to keep them for a bit.

Goku feels a tap on his back, as he is fully healed. He looks up to see Vados smiling. " _What a splendid fight, Son Goku-san._ "

Goku tries to recall what happened. " _I don't remember much... I remember Vegeta dying... and my mind going blank._ "

Vados raises an eyebrow. " _You mean Vegeta-san?_ " She grabs her staff, as she spins it around then pointing it at the ground, as a figure begins to form.

Goku's jaw drops, as Vegeta is reformed. " _V-Vegeta!_ "

" _You dang floating witch- What?!_ " Vegeta says, looking around.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku jumps at him, attempting to tackle him with a hug, but Vegeta just punches him, knocking him back. " _Owwww! What did you do that for, Vegeta?!_ "

" _I do not want your disgusting bear hugs!_ " Vegeta yells as Goku gets up. " _What happened while I was dead?_ "

Vados explains to Vegeta that Goku may have entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three, which was thought to be impossible.

Vegeta grunts. " _Dang Kakarot, always surpassing me somehow._ "

" _Oh, don't act like that Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _I could always teach you Ultra Instinct later in exchange for Super Saiyan White._ "

Vegeta crosses his arms, looking at the sky. " _I will think about it._ "

Toppo along with Jiren and Dyspo climb up from a crater, along with the rest of the fighters.

" _Master!_ " Cabba runs up to Vegeta, tears running down his face. " _I thought you died!_ "

Vegeta flicks him on the head, causing Cabba to flinch. " _Saiyans do not cry, you little wimp! Quit it!_ "

Beerus gets up, stretching. " _Oh dear, what a hassle that was._ "

Goku walks up to Beerus. " _Oh hey, Lord Beerus! You actually did something to help!_ "

Beerus yells at Goku's face. " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE STRONGER DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Calm down, Lord Beerus! I was only joking!_ "

Just then... there is a flash, as both Zen-oh's appear along with their guards.

Future Zeno looks around. " _Huh...? What happened here?_ "

The Grand Priest hovers over to both Zenos. " _Hello, Lord Zenos._ " Dakaishin points to Zateus and Omesus in their seals. " _Those two are very, very bad, and are in huge trouble._ " Dakaishin smiles as the two Zenos.

Zeno looks at Goku. " _Are they the ones who hurt Goku? That's not very nice._ "

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin responds, " _they were mean to hurt your friend, weren't they..?_ "

" _People like them shouldn't exist,_ " both Zenos say, as they raise their hands, as they glow bright white. " _Fwoosh!_ " They close their hands, as Omesus and Zateus begin to flicker, as their essence is erased from within the seal.

 _It was finally over... All three of the major threats are gone..._ **  
**

Goku smiles, as the Sun comes up on the Grand Priest's world. Beerus walks up to him, standing by him.

" _It was an interesting journey, Goku,_ " Beerus says. " _You are powerful._ "

Goku holds his hand out, surprising Beerus, but without hesitation, he shakes it. " _Thanks, Beerus._ "

" _You are an interesting mortal.._ " Beerus finishes, as he walks away toward Whis.

" _Goku!_ " The Zenos say as they fly at Goku.

Goku laughs. " _Hey, Zen-chans!_ "

" _What happened? I heard you went **FWOOOSH** and beat the baddies!_" They both ask.

Goku smiles. " _I'll go ahead and explain the whole story. It's pretty amazing!_ "

* * *

Later, The Grand Priest announces that he is going to restore the timelines that were fixed, as well as his palace. After everyone finishes their goodbyes, everyone begins to go back to their respective universes.

Whis takes all of them back home. They all land, as they walk forward.

Goku and Vegeta arrive, as Bulma and Chi-Chi run over to greet him.

" _Amazing job, Vegeta! You saved everyone!_ " Bulma says. " _I am so glad to see you!_ "

Goku and the rest were STARVING, as they beg Bulma and Chi-Chi to make food. They huff in annoyance, but agree to do so.

Later, they all pig out on their meals. It had to be their best meal yet.

Beerus, along with Whis appears. " _Do I smell food!? Were you all eating without me?!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Chill, Lord Beerus! We just started._ "

After they are done, Goku walks up to Vegeta. " _Seems we reached the peak of our powers, huh, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta glares at him. " _Peak?! There is no such thing!_ "

Goku blinks twice. " _Yeah. You may be right, but we are pretty much above all of the angels at this point._ "

Vegeta doesn't respond. He looks away, huffing. " _Hmph._ "

" _It only seems like yesterday we had our very first fight at the rocks, where you worked under Frieza and attempted to kill us,_ " Goku continues. " _Time passes pretty fast._ "

" _Don't mention that..._ " Vegeta scowls at Goku. " _We were weak back then!_ "

Goku shrugs and walks away. _"If you say so, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta looks back, muttering, " _Just what I expected from you, old friend._ " He smirks.

* * *

 _ **Seven years later...**_

* * *

Goku and his friends enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. He spots Uub and eventually gets into a match with him. The events of the end of Dragon Ball Z occur just as they do, as Goku takes Uub under his wing, flying away, as they both laugh, excited to train.

* * *

 _ **Want to continue the story? Read the rest of the story, starting from chapter fifteen!**_

* * *

 _ **Oh my god. That was a nightmare to do. I had to go through all of these fourteen chapters and add extra dialogue, extra fighting, etc.**_

 _ **Why did I do it? I don't know. Just felt like remastering the old version to have better formatting.**_

 _ **I certainly hope you enjoyed! The Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus backstory still will come out sometime, but the rewrite is the highest priority.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	43. What-If Abysus Never Showed Up

_**I decided to introduce ya'll to an interesting scenario: What if Abysus never appeared in Dragon Ball Aftermath? Let's begin.**_

* * *

Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive on Earth and begin walking toward Bulma's place. The three of them would somehow still be hungry after eating all of that pizza.

" _After this, we are going to continue our fight, Goku,_ " Beerus says. "I am interested in fighting against Ultra Instinct myself. After seeing you fight Jiren with it, I am interested in comparing us..."

" _Hehe!_ " Goku laughs. " _Sure! That sounds fun! I am looking forward to fighting with you again, Lord Beerus!_ "

A few minutes later, they arrive at Bulma's house. Beerus glances at Goku. " _Go on, ring the doorbell._ "

" _Here we are,_ " Goku says, as he rings the doorbell. "I wonder what she has in store for us.

Bulma answers the door. " _Oh hey! You arrived! Come in!_ " She gestures them to go into her house, and they do. Beerus sniffs the air, looking around. " _What is this delicious smell?_ "

" _I'm sure you will love this new food,_ " Bulma says, " _They are called dumplings! They can melt in your mouth._ "

" _Sounds interesting. It better be good,_ " Beerus says. " _Where is it? Show me the dumplings, woman._ "

" _You will like it. I got tons of them!_ " she said, smiling. " _I am hungry myself, so this will make a good meal for the four of us._ "

She walks over to the table and opens some boxes, filled with warm, juicy dumplings. " _Here you go! Maybe they will even be your new favorite!_ "

" _Oooooh!_ " Beerus says in awe, as he picks one up and takes a bite out of it. " _...YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY!_ " He yells happily.

Whis tries one as well. " _Mmmm... It is quite delicious. The fluffy texture, and the amazing flavor! You were right, Bulma. These do melt in your mouth!_ "

After the fighters finish their meal, they go to continue their training. Goku and Beerus stand across from each other once again, eager to finish their battle.

Goku looks down, as he concentrates heavily. His hair slowly begins to spike up, a glowing aura appearing around him. " _Alright, Lord Beerus. Let's continue where we left off._ "

The two of them shoot at each other, clashing in midair. Shockwaves shoot across the sky. Beerus swings a kick at Goku, but Goku dodges it, swinging a punch at his face.

Beerus blocks the punch, as they continue to clash. Vegeta watches from the distance, huffing. " _That damn Kakarot... everytime I catch up to him, he surpasses me!_ "

" _Perhaps you could learn it as well, Vegeta?_ " Whis says. " _Ultra Instinct is not something to be taken lightly._ "

Vegeta shakes his head slowly. " _It is clear that Ultra Instinct won't work. I need to discover a form beyond Ultra Instinct._ "

Beerus hears this, as he blocks one of Goku's punches, turning toward Vegeta. " _You fool! There is nothing beyond Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _There is something that is beyond Ultra Instinct, but you aren't ready to know it, nor use it,_ " Whis tells them. " _I can assure you that Ultra Instinct is just its stepping stone._ "

" _I will surpass the power of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and surpass you once again, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta says. " _I don't need your Ultra Instinct to win!_ "

Goku chuckles, as he continues to barrage Beerus. He vanishes above Beerus, slamming a kick into his back. Beerus is sent back, wiping blood off his face. " _I cannot remember the last time I had to go this far, Goku._ "

" _Good luck with that form, Kakarot. I will surpass even Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and find an entirely new form!_ " Vegeta confidently says to Goku. " _Who knows, maybe I can discover a form even more divine!_ "

Goku roars, the deep, demonic voice of Ultra Instinct Omen mixing with his own. He launches toward Beerus, kneeing him in the gut. He then elbows him into the ground, causing a crater to form. " _UWAGHH!_ "

* * *

 _ **Since Abysus never showed up, Goku wouldn't have obtained Ultra Instinct Stage Two, and Vegeta wouldn't have unlocked Super Saiyan White yet. They also wouldn't have gotten the Angelic Boost, meaning they would not have gotten a tremendous boost in power.**_

* * *

 _ **The two continue to train until Broly arrives, and things were not going to go so good for the two Saiyans.**_

* * *

" _DO IT, BROLY!_ " The old man yells, holding out his hand toward Goku and Vegeta. " _ATTACK THEM!_ "

Broly roars, launching toward each of them. Energy would be curling off of him, as he brings back a punch.

" _HE'S FAST!_ " Goku yells, going in his battle stance. " _He's about to-_ "

Broly throws a punch at Vegeta, as Vegeta is sent miles away, crashing through the landscape. " _AGHHHH!_ "

Goku powers up into Super Saiyan Two, as he shoots toward Broly, throwing a punch at his face. This of course does nothing to even hurt him, as he slams his foot into Goku's gut, causing blood to pour out of his mouth and nose. " _AGHHHH!_ "

* * *

 _ **The two would stand little to no chance against Broly. As stated above, they haven't had their Angelic Boost, which gave them a boost of millions of times.**_

* * *

Vegeta is out cold, as Goku is standing there in Ultra Instinct, blood running down his chin. Broly would be standing there in his base form still, growling. Goku launches at Broly in Ultra Instinct, and manages to send him back.

Broly begins to barrage him, as Goku is dodging and blocking all of the punches he throws at him. Eventually, Broly is pushed to his Wrathful state, easily overpowering Goku at this rate.

Before Broly is about to kill the two Saiyans, Beerus and Whis realize they have to step in and save the two, so it is now Beerus and Whis versus Broly.

Beerus takes off toward Broly, slamming his fist into his face. Broly obviously isn't fazed, as he roars loudly, grabbing Beerus and slamming him on the ground, causing him to cough blood. " _AGHH!_ "

He then kicks Beerus in the gut, sending him crashing through mountains, injured. He launches at Whis, swinging punches at him.

Whis is easily able to dodge Broly's punches, as this only angered Broly more. Whis raises his hand, as an invisible force sends Broly crashing into the ground.

Paragus realizes that this being was extremely powerful, so he raises Broly's power to seventy percent. Broly roars loudly, as he is forced into the Super Saiyan Two state.

He continues to attack Whis, as Whis is starting to struggle against Broly. Broly swings a heavy punch, as Whis is forced to block it, skidding back. " _Hm... this could be trouble..._ "

Eventually, Broly gets so angered that the collar around his neck breaks, as he roars loudly. A massive green light wave shoots from him, as he is forced into his Legendary Super Saiyan power.

He shoots at Whis, as Whis is sent back, being completely overpowered by Broly. He is forced into Ultra Instinct Stage 2.

Broly is eventually beaten by Whis, completely unconscious. Whis is told to end Broly's life after he gets a call from his father, because of him being far too powerful and dangerously close to Omesus.

* * *

 ** _Broly's life was ended by Whis, and Paragus manages to escape. Due to Broly's death, this could have a huge impact later in the story._**

* * *

 _ **The two Saiyans continue to train for two entire years, getting much stronger than before. Omesus arrives and the battle plays out very differently. Neither of the Saiyans are even able to faze Omesus until Goku enters Ultra Instinct.**_

* * *

Omesus is still in his base form, looking down at them in disappointment. " _I expected better from my people... You are pathetic, and weak. You are not even worthy to be called Saiyans..._ "

Goku enters Ultra Instinct, as he shoots at him at full speed, slamming him in the face. Omesus skids back a bit, but looks back at Goku, chuckling. " _Even in my closest friend's technique, it still is not enough..._ "

The two begin to battle it out, but it is clear who is stronger. Omesus launches Goku into the mountains, coughing. He raises his hand, ready to end them.

Once again, Whis comes to save his two students. The two of them begin to fight, as Whis is eventually pushed into Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He begins to overpower Omesus completely, but Omesus enters his True Legendary Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue.

Omesus takes down Whis, now preparing to kill all three of them. The Grand Priest would not let this happen, as he steps in, easily able to take down Omesus, even in Super Saiyan White.

* * *

 _ **Rather than Omesus being spared, he was immediately killed by the Grand Priest. This means he and Zateus would have never been able to fuse into Ozatus.**_

* * *

 _ **The fight plays out similarly, with the exception of Goku and Vegeta stepping in. They are too weak to even faze Zateus. Zateus overpowers the Grand Priest's fusion like in the original.**_

* * *

 _ **Zateus would have killed Vegeta, but Goku never enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, because he is too weak. He manages to kill Beerus too to anger him, and things seem hopeless.**_

* * *

 _ **A couple of the angels, including Vados are killed, and the Grand Priest is almost killed as well, but that is when the Zenos arrive.**_

* * *

There would be a bright glow, as the two Zenos appear, alongside four Omni guards. The Omni Guards would be stronger than the Grand Priest, so they would have no problem taking Zateus out.

Zateus is killed by the Omni Guards, as they leave, managing to calm down the two Zenos. Things would lead into the next arc.

* * *

 _ **The Arysus Saga would play out a lot differently than in the original. The fights between the weaker ones would remain the same, but things would play differently against Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus.**_

 _ **Nearly everybody is killed except for Goku and Vegeta, because they had managed to escape. The two Zenos are forced to reappear again, and this time they are angry.**_

* * *

The two Zenos appear in the middle of the battlefield, as dark and light pillars of light shoot everywhere, the entire multiverse shaking from their shake.

Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are forced to fuse into Omzarus. They are easily able to take down the two Omni Guards, but the Zenos would manage to take them down, and erase them.

Due to there being nobody there to calm them down, they get angry enough to end up destroying the entire multiverse, meaning everybody in the main story is dead except for them.

* * *

 _ **Chaos would have ended up resurrecting Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus, and would succeed in his plan. Multiverses would try and stop him, but he is turned into Oblivion. Eventually, not even Ahton could stop him, as he ends up killing the Founder.**_

 _ **He continues to go on a rampage similar to the "What if Omesus turned Good" What-if, and is inevitably killed by the stronger Founders.**_

* * *

 _ **What an even more bizarre ending than the first What-if. I was kind of surprised on just how big Abysus's impact on the story was.**_

 _ **Abysus showing up in the original story was extremely important to progress the plot properly, and I found it impossible for the good guys to win in the end.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this, and I am sorry if you were disappointed, but I am sticking to what would really happen.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	44. Chapter 37 - The Backstory

_**Hey guys! I am going to finally reveal the back story of the main multiverse. This will show Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus's backstories, including how the multiverse took shape. This is going to be a long one. I was considering splitting it into multiple chapters, but, meh.**_

* * *

 _ **Side Story #1 - The Birth of the Multiverse**_

* * *

After the great battle between Ahton and Oblivion took place, Ahton had created Multiverse #1299184009, the same multiverse that the main story of Dragon Ball takes place.

Zeno is created, as he goes down to the multiverse, now having a job to do. " _Hmmm... Maybe I should create a home, maybe a beautiful giant place! Hmm... Alright let's do this!_ "

He raises his hands, as a white outline begins to take place. A light engulfs it, as a massive place that looks kind of similar to Maison Carrée appears. " _Hmmm... I don't like it... Maybe I should... Oh! I should get a friend to help me make my home!_ "

He presses his hands together, as a multi-colored light begins to glow brightly. A small pillar of light appears, as Dakaishin is created. His appearance would be mostly the same, but he would have black hair, and no ring at the back of his head. He opens his eyes slowly, as he looks around.

" _Hello, Zeno-sama,_ " Dakaishin says, " _my name is now Dakaishin, and I will be your servant. Thank you for creating me._ "

Zeno smiles. " _Yay, I got a friend now!_ " He points to his creation. " _Help me make it look better._ "

Dakaishin raises his eyebrows, levitating toward Zeno's creation of a home. " _It is a very good start, but I believe we can both create a design that is more fitting for your needs._ "

A couple of years later, Dakaishin would be putting the finishing touches on Zeno's palace. It would be located on top of a huge jellyfish-like object. He and Zeno teleport into the palace.

Zeno looks around, stunned. " _Wooooaaaahhh! Wooaahh! So cool! It's amazing!_ "

Dakaishin smiles, nodding his head. " _I am glad you like it, Zeno-sama. I have a few ideas for how we will shape this multiverse. Would you like to hear them?_ "

Zeno nods his head quickly, eager to see how the universes will be created. Dakaishin floats upward, as he spreads his hands, eighteen small pillars of light surrounding him and Zeno.

The pillars fade, as eighteen angels have been created. They would have the exact same appearance as today, but they'd all have black hair.

Dakaishin turns toward Zeno. " _I now have eighteen children that will protect all of the eighteen universes. They will bring balance and peace. I will be referred to as the Grand Priest, and you may be referred to as the Omni King._ "

Zeno hops up and down in excitement. " _Omni King? That's such a cool name! Cool idea! I am so excited!_ "

* * *

 _ **One Million Years Later**_

* * *

Around one million years later, all eighteen of the universes would be created, as galaxies are now starting to naturally form on their own. Dakaishin enters Zeno's palace to check on him. " _My lord, are you ready to introduce the first life forms?_ "

Zeno gets up, walking toward Dakaishin. " _Yeah! What will their names be?_ "

Dakaishin raises his hand, as two orbs are shot toward Universe Seven. " _They both will be raised by one of my children, Whis. He will have the honor of deciding the names for those two._ "

* * *

 _ **Universe Seven - Whis' Planet**_

* * *

The two orbs land on Whis's planet, which would later become Beerus' Planet. Whis walks out of his castle, as he notices the orbs. " _Hmm... Did father send these two...? Very well. I'll raise them._ "

He picks up the orbs, as they fade, revealing two crying baby boys wrapped in blankets. " _My, my, how cute. Hmmm... Both of these two have extraordinary energies. Hmm... I will name them... Omesus, and Zateus. I will raise the both of you to be strong._ "

* * *

 _ **After Whis has raised them for ten years, the two have grown into young teens. The both of them were eleven years old.**_

* * *

Omesus and Zateus would be sparring on Whis' Planet. They zoom around, clashing punches, as wind travels across the land.

Zateus kicks Omesus to the ground, as he coughs, struggling to get up. " _Ughh! Every. single. time! You always are the winner!_ "

" _Pfft,_ " Zateus says, landing in front of him, holding his hand out, " _you need to learn to stop being such a sore loser, Omesus. Just get stronger._ "

Omesus slaps his hand, leaping back. " _Shut up! We aren't done yet! I WILL NEVER LOSE! I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM... A SAIYAN!_ "

Zateus begins to crack up. " _Saiyan? Where did that name come from?_ "

" _IT'S THE NAME OF MY SPECIES! MASTER WHIS TOLD ME!_ " Omesus roars loudly, as he feels something click inside of him. He'd be full of rage, as his hair begins to spike up, flashing green.

Zateus gets in his fighting stance, looking a little scared. " _Omesus? What are you... doing...?_ "

Omesus yells, entering the True Super Saiyan form for the first time. A large green aura flares up around him, as his pupils begin to fade. The ground cracks beneath him, as he slams his foot on the ground, launching at Zateus at full speed.

Zateus raises his fist, ready to swing a heavy punch. " _If it's a fight you want, it's a fi-_ " Omesus' fist slams into Zateus' gut, as Zateus is launched into the side of the tree at crazy speeds, causing it to shake.

Omesus roars loudly, green Ki blasts being launched everywhere. He launches toward Zateus at full speed, swinging a punch. Whis then intervenes, as he shoots in front of Omesus, catching the punch, looking angered.

" _That's enough!_ " Whis says, as he punches Omesus in the chest, knocking him unconscious. This was so unlike Whis' present fighting style, but Ultra Instinct didn't exist at the time.

Whis helps Zateus up, allowing Zateus to lean on his shoulder. " _It seems like I cannot trust you both to fight without my supervision. I wonder what happened to Omesus... He may have unlocked his powers..._ "

Hours later, Zateus wakes up, as there are two beds. He would be in one of them, and next to him, Omesus would be in the other. Omesus wakes up at around the same time as Zateus, as he looks around, confused. " _Wh... What happened?_ "

" _Oi,_ " Zateus says to his friend, " _what happened? You almost killed me, you idiot!_ "

Whis sighs, walking over to them. " _Honestly, could I ever trust you two alone? You always end up fighting each other for the sake of fun. I honestly quite don't get why you do so..._ "

Zateus sits up, looking Whis in the eyes. " _If he's something called a Saiyan, then... what am I...?_ "

Whis sits down on the bed, facing him. " _I believe you are... **a Tuffle**..._"

Zateus raises an eyebrow, curious on what a Tuffle is. " _What's a Tuffle? Saiyans sound way cooler! Unfair!_ "

Whis wags his finger, chuckling. " _Nuh uh uh! Tuffles possess great intelligence, Zateus. They may not possess the same power as a Saiyan does, but if you and Omesus work together, you both could be quite a force to be reckoned with._ "

Zateus gets up, walking outside. " _I can't accept that I don't have any powers locked within me! I will find something within me that will change everything!_ "

Whis nods, smiling. " _That's the spirit, Zateus. Don't let your limits get in the way. Continue to surpass your limits, and become the strongest!_ "

* * *

 _ **Whis would continue to train the two boys for five more years, before something happens that changes the way of things.**_

* * *

Whis would be watching the two boys fight, as he suddenly gets a call on his staff from his father. He quickly answers it. " _Ah, hello father. What brings you to call me on a day like this?_ "

" _I have come to deliver a message to all eighteen of my children. Zeno and I have had a discussion, and we have decided to create the concept of a God of Destruction, which is a being who will replace the job of my children,_ " Dakaishin explains.

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Father, what will happen to us? Will we have a new job?_ "

" _Indeed you will,_ " Dakaishin replies to Whis, " _the new job of my children will be to attend the God of Destruction, and prevent them from breaking the following rules:_ "

As Dakaishin explains the rules to his children, Omesus walks up to his friend, Zateus. " _Hey, Zateus! I'm gonna teach you how to power up!_ "

Zateus shakes his head, turning away from him. " _Sorry, but I'm not a Saiyan. I can't power up like you. I'm useless..._ "

Omesus glances at Whis, who is distracted by the call, then back at Zateus. " _Oi, want to get out of here?_ "

Zateus scrunches his eyebrows. " _Leave? Aren't we fine here?_ "

" _Zateus,_ " Omesus says, " _you should realize we can become much more than this. Our potentials are limited because we have to stay here. We'll have to find a way to leave without him knowing._ "

Zateus considers it, but Whis finishes the call with his father, turning toward the two boys. " _Good news, you two! You're about to get another friend!_ "

The boys are both confused, as an orb descends down on the planet. Whis catches it, as the orb fades. Zateus and Omesus inch closer to see who their new friend would be.

There'd be a baby kitten-like creature who'd be wrapped in blankets. The baby would be asleep, as Whis carries it into his castle. " _Hmm... Oh! I know! Your name will be... Zydis!_ "

Omesus grunts quietly, as he and Zateus go back into Whis' palace. Omesus would soon begin planning their escape.

" _Hey, Whis,_ " Zateus asks. " _What kind of species is that thing?_ "

Whis turns toward him, smiling. " _I believe he is from a planet full of extraordinary beings. They possess quite a lot of strength._ "

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

* * *

Omesus and Zateus would be training on the field again, sparring with each other. Whis would be supervising them after what happened previously.

" _Hmmm,_ " Whis observes, " _Omesus seems to be keeping up with Zateus now. Maybe it is time I teach him how to obtain God Ki._ "

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

* * *

Omesus and Zateus would be facing Whis, standing side by side. Zydis would be five years old and he'd be a young child.

The two boys would have gotten into a huge fight and they would both be heavily bruised and damaged. Whis shakes his head in major disappointment. " _You both have failed. The two of you never listened to my advice._ "

Omesus would be fuming at these words. " _Oh, we failed, did we? We have trained for twenty years, and you say WE FAILED?!_ "

Whis sighs, closing his eyes. " _Do not raise your tone at me. Most of us have trained for hundreds of thousands of years. I suppose I will have to continue mentoring you until you get it._ "

Zateus walks toward Omesus, trying to stop him, but Omesus pushes him out of the way, walking toward Whis. " _We are not going to train any longer. We will not continue to stay here for a hundred thousand more years._ "

Whis squints at him. " _You have no choice, Omesus. My father has ordered me to train the both of you, and I will do so._ "

Omesus gives his teacher a look of disgust, as he walks toward Zateus, grabbing him by the arm. " _Come on, Zateus, let's go._ "

He tries to take off the planet, but Whis vanishes in front of him, stopping them in their tracks. " _Where do you think you are going, little ones...?_ "

Omesus lets out a roar, as his muscles begin to bulk up. His hair flashes green, as he transforms into the True Super Saiyan state, launching straight at Whis, not letting go of Zateus.

He throws a punch straight at Whis' face, but he catches it, as he slams Omesus onto the ground, looking a bit saddened. " _I saw greatness in the two of you, but you chose to try and follow the incorrect path._ "

Omesus gets up, as is incredibly enraged. " _HRRRAHHHHH! YOU... NNGH!_ " He launches a volley of Ki blasts at Whis.

Whis deflects and knocks them away with his bare hands, as he launches at Omesus, slamming his head into the ground. " _You leave me no choice but to resort to physical combat._ "

Zateus falls on his knees, holding his head. He couldn't stand the thought of his friend being beaten like this. He was weak, and... he couldn't fight properly. He was too slow, too... slow...

Suddenly, something clicked inside of Zateus. He opens his eyes, as they are silver. Whis notices this and stands up, glancing toward an unconscious Omesus. " _Hmm...?_ "

Zateus stands up, as his hair is now shiny, as a blue and purple aura surrounds him. He would be letting off a lot of heat.

He would have entered the state later known as Ultra Instinct Omen. He walks up to Whis, completely silent.

Whis squints at him, confused on this strange power coming from him. " _Hmm... He's changed completely, and I sense a heat coming off of him... I have never seen anything like this before._ "

Rather than attacking his mentor, Zateus walks over to Omesus, picking him up. He begins to walk away, as he looks back at Whis. " _We are leaving, sorry._ "

Whis would now be angered at their stubbornness, as he begins to take a step forward, but Zateus's eyes pulse, a large amount of concentrated wind coming from him.

Whis blocks it, skidding back a little. " _Hm... my father will not take this matter lightly..._ "

Zateus takes off at insane speeds, as he is gone within seconds. Whis watches them take off, as he picks up his staff, attempting to get in contact with Dakaishin.

* * *

The two warriors fly across the galaxy, looking for somewhere to stay. They come across a green planet, and fly down to it.

They land on the surface, both of them exhausted. Zateus' Ultra Instinct Omen fades away, as he collapses to the ground, Omesus catching him. " _You good, Zateus?_ "

" _Guh... I used... I used too much energy,_ " Zateus replies weakly. " _You'll... you'll have to take care of me until I recover..._ "

Omesus sets him down, pumping some energy into his body to quicken his recovery time. Just then, a hooded figure begins to walk toward them, silent.

Omesus turns around, as he gets into his fighting stance, ready to risk his life for his friend. " _Who are you?! Stay away from us, or I will treat you as an enemy!_ "

The figure continues to walk, still not saying a word. Omesus launches at him, as he throws a punch at him. " _HYAGHH!_ "

The punch is stopped midair by an invisible force, as the hooded figure looks upward. It takes off its hood, as it would be a green humanoid figure with two antannae. " _What brings you to my planet...? I was quite sure Dakaishin had sent you to Whis..._ "

Omesus leaps back, sweat trickling down the side of his face. " _Who... who are you?! What do you want with us?!_ "

 _"I was going to ask the same question, youngling,_ " the figure says. " _I am a being who is known as a Namekian. I do not know how I was born, but I know that Zeno hadn't created me._ "

Omesus squints at him, still not trusting him. " _What's your name?! How do you know all this?!_ "

The Namekian chuckles. He walks up to Omesus, looking down at him. " _I am known as Zalama, the... Dragon God..._ "

Omesus stumbles back, shocked. " _You... you're the legendary Dragon God?! I... I thought that was just a myth!_ "

" _I can assure you that I am not a myth, as I am real and in this very plane of existence,_ " Zalama says. " _I am far beyond your comprehension. What brings you to my planet...?_ "

Omesus is hesitant for a moment, but then he decides to tell the truth. " _We... we were raised by Whis, but we escaped. Zateus had this strange power and... we flew here to this random planet._ "

Zalama turns around, as he takes a couple of steps away from them, his cape waving in the air. " _I see... You two seem to have interesting potential hidden deep within you. You possess strange powers..._ "

Zateus gets up, struggling heavily. " _Grrh... wh... what do you mean, sir...?_ "

Zalama walks up to Zateus, as he places his hand on his head. " _Mm... I see... I suppose I will unlock both of your potentials and make you stronger..._ "

" _Stronger? You mean..._ " Omesus asks. " _You're going to make our powers even larger than before...?_ "

Zalama closes his eyes, as a small pillar of light erupts from Zateus. The ground beneath him gets corrupted, as his power shoots off the charts. " _WOAH!_ "

He does the same to Omesus, as the two of them feel their powers rising heavily. They would be in shock, as they look up at Zalama.

Zalama begins to walk away, his cape waving in the air. A staff appears in his hands. " _Do not tell Zeno or Dakaishin that I have done this for you. If they do find out, it would be... annoying..._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows, not buying that it would only be a little annoying. " _Are you joking?! They would destroy you completely!_ "

Zalama turns around, smirking at him. " _I am called the Dragon God for a reason, Omesus... I wish to teach you another technique that could prove to be useful later on... I have invented a technique called Fusion... the Fusion Dance..._ "

Later, there'd be a bright glow, as Zalama disappears from the area. Omesus and Zateus stand there, completely shocked.

" _What a strange guy,_ " Omesus says. " _This Fusion Dance technique is weird..._ "

* * *

 _ **The two warriors had begun living off of food and water on what would be known as Planet Namek later on. This lasted for about four years. They had been training harder than ever. This would continue until the day came.**_

* * *

Zateus would be going around the fields, planting some food for it to grow later on. Omesus walks over, handing him a rock bucket full of water. " _Here._ "

A familiar being descends upon the atmosphere, raising its finger. " _It has been a while, my friends..._ "

A gigantic destructive sphere of energy begins to appear above him. It smirks, as it yells, launching a gigantic fiery ball headed for the planet.

Omesus and Zateus immediately notice the fiery ball hurtling toward their planet. They fly up toward it, as they launch a combined energy blast, sending it back toward the being. " _HAAAA!_ "

The being avoids it by vanishing next to them. It opens its eyes, looking up at them. The two warriors leap back, as they could immediately recognize the being.

Zateus' eyes widen, his hands shaking. " _That's... no... why...?!_ "

" _That's... Zydis!_ " Omesus yells. He gets into his battle stance, shocked that he had appeared. " _Why you?! Why didn't you run away?!_ "

Zydis laughs loudly, as he begins to walk toward him. He would be a young teen by now, very young for a God of Destruction. His tail whips the ground, as he crosses his arms. " _Run? After how much power I had gotten when becoming the God of Destruction? You two are idiots for running away!_ "

" _We did what was right, Zydis!_ ' Omesus responds back at him. " _We wanted our freedom! We wanted to live as free individuals! We are not going to stay on that planet for any longer!_ "

Zydis' smirk fades, as he uncrosses his arms. " _That is why I came here. I have to bring you back to our sensei. No hard feelings._ "

He takes off from the ground, as he brings back his fist, swinging it right at Zateus. Zateus blocks it, skidding back heavily. " _Grrck!_ "

Omesus vanishes behind him, attempting to maul him into the ground. Zydis is able to block it with his tail, as he wraps it around his arm, throwing him into a massive rock. " _AGHH!_ "

Zateus launches at him, as he begins to barrage Zydis with a set of punches and kicks. Zydis blocks it, as he is sent back skidding heavily. " _Grrh! I have underestimated them!_ "

Omesus takes off from the rocks he crashed into. He slams Zydis in the back with a kick, causing him to cough spit. " _NNGHH!_ "

Zateus then grabs his head, slamming it into the ground. He puts Zydis in a headlock, as he struggles against it. " _GRR! You... you two are idiots for messing with me! Let go right this instant!_ "

" _Sorry, little buddy,_ " Zateus says. " _I can't let you leave now that you know we are here._ "

Zydis clenches his fists, getting enraged. " _LET... ME... GO!_ " He roars, as a purple aura flares around him, sending the two warriors crashing through the landscape. " _HAAAAA!_ "

He launches at Zateus and Omesus, as the two of them begin to clash punches and kicks. Shockwaves travel across the air, as they continue to clash attacks.

Omesus roars, swinging a heavy punch at Zydis' face. He dodges it, as he spins around, slamming Omesus in the back with a kick, sending him crashing through mountains.

Zateus vanishes above Zydis, attempting to maul him into the ground. Zydis blocks it, his arms shaking. He growls loudly, as he slams Zateus in the face with an uppercut.

Zateus is launched up into the air, as Zydis vanishes above him, slamming him in the gut. He is launched into the ground, causing a massive explosion to form. " _GRRHH!_ "

More shockwaves travel across the air. They continue to clash more punches and kicks, destroying the landscape.

Omesus yells loudly, as he raises his hand, launching a massive energy blast toward Zydis. Zydis blocks it, as it slams into him, sending him into a massive mountain. The entire landscape completely shatters, causing the planet to shake.

When the smoke clears, Zydis is standing there, panting heavily. " _I could have... this could have been easier! If you would have just worked with me, you idiots! I AM ANGRY!_ "

He roars, his purple aura flaring up. It begins to turn reddish, as Zydis' muscles bulk up. " _HRRRAHHHH!_ "

Zydis enters his full power, as he vanishes in front of Zateus, slamming him in the gut. Zateus coughs a lot of blood, his hands shaking. " _G...Guhh...!_ "

He grabs him by the neck, as Zydis holds him up, choking him. " _You just had to make it difficult, didn't you?!_ "

Omesus appears behimd him, attempting to slam him in the back with a heavy punch. Zydis barely budges, as he slams Zateus into Omesus, sending them both flying back. " _Stop resisting!_ "

Zydis flies up toward the sky, as he spreads his hands, pressing his palms together, similar to a Final Flash position, but the beam would be purple. " _This will damage you enough! TAKE THIS!_ "

Both of the warriors charge their strongest energy blasts, as they send it toward Zydis. The two beams clash, electricity slamming the ground around them. " _HAAAAA!_ "

They would be putting all of their effort into the blast, but Zydis begins to overpower him. The purple beam begins to get closer to the two boys, threatening to consume them.

" _I have no choice, Zateus!_ " Omesus roars, as his hair begins to spike up. It flashes green, as he yells loudly, a green aura flaring up around him. He enters the True Super Saiyan form, as he and Zateus' blast crash through Zydis' beam.

Zydis is consumed by their blast, as he yells in pain, a massive explosion sending energy throughout the galaxy. He begins to freefall toward the ground, his eyes closing. " _D... ugh... I... I'm gonna die..._ "

He braces for impact, but it never happens. He feels himself slowing down, as he feels himself being carried down. He opens his eyes to see Zateus. " _Why... did you save me...?_ "

Zateus flies over to Omesus, setting him down. " _Well, we did grow up with you, so we couldn't just kill you._ "

" _Y-Yeah, but... I tried to kill you,_ " Zydis says. " _Why... why spare me?_ "

" _Because, the gods have been wrong this entire time,_ " Omesus says. " _We were born and sent to Whis' planet, forced to train. I know you are the God of Destruction, but you still deserve better._ "

Zydis is silent, as he gets up, limping away. Zateus stops him, grabbing his arm. " _Where are you goin', Zydis? I cannot let you leave yet._ "

After the two warriors convinced Zydis to stay, they continue to live together for a couple of months. Zydis warms up to them, as they all become best friends. Things were not done, though.

The gods have found out that Zydis had turned against them and decided to take action themselves. They sent Whis to take care of the matter, since it is in Universe Seven.

* * *

Two months later, Omesus, Zateus, and Zydis are continuing to live together on the planet. They would continue to farm together and get food. They'd spar, and continue to grow in power.

Suddenly, a small white pillar of light shoots onto the ground. The three warriors immediately turn around to see their former mentor, Whis.

Omesus clenches his fists getting extremely angry. " _Why... WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!_ "

Whis has a blank expression, as he begins to walk toward him, holding his staff. " _I suppose I have no choice but to tell the truth on why you must stay with me. You two are extremely powerful._ "

Zateus gets into his fighting stance, preparing to fight his former mentor. " _Yeah? So what?! So what if we are powerful?!_ "

Whis sighs, closing his eyes. He stops walking, then re-opening them. " _My father can see evil in you two. You two have unbelievable potential and he can see that you could be threats in the future if not under control._ "

Zydis tries to hide behind Omesus so that Whis couldn't see him, but it obviously doesn't work. " _My lord, why do you choose to stay with them? You are supposed to do your job as the Destroyer._ "

Zydis clenches his fists, sweat going down the side of his face. " _No... My brothers are right. You are evil!_ "

Whis shakes his head slowly, as he raises his staff, Zydis being drawn toward him. " _Then I suppose I have no choice, my lord. Perhaps I should ask my father to set a rule on how angels have to always occupy their Destroyers from now on._ "

" _U-UWAH! H-HELP!_ " Zydis tries to resist against the levitating, but it is hopeless. Omesus yells, as he leaps toward Zydis, wrapping his arms around him.

He begins to pull Zydis back, skidding heavily forward. He enters his True Super Saiyan form, beginning to slow it down. " _Grrrrhhh! STOP!_ "

Zateus slams his foot on the ground, launching toward Whis at full speed. He swings a punch, as Whis catches it, not seeming fazed. " _Why do you continue to resist against your mentor, Zateus? I want to bring you home where it is safe. I will continue to take care of you and make you stronger._ "

His eyes widen, as he pulls his fist back, his hands shaking. Omesus turns toward him, yelling. " _DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ZATEUS!_ "

Zateus shakes it off and growls, leaping back. " _No, I cannot. We will escape and overrule the gods!_ "

Whis' eyes widen, as he is in a lot of shock. This allows Omesus to pull back Zydis, leaping back. " _O...Overrule the gods...?_ "

Zateus looks toward the ground, his fists clenched so hard that they begin bleeding. " _Omesus, we will overrule the gods, and we will start by killing our mentor. I am done running. I am done losing._ "

He looks up, as his eyes are silver. He begins to walk toward Whis, his hair spiking up and beginning to shine a little.

Whis turns toward him, as he squints, raising his staff toward him. " _That must be the same transformation he escaped with Omesus in. I must not underestimate him._ "

Zateus was done. He had it with these gods. He was going to overrule the gods, the angels, the Grand Priest, and the Omni King. They were going to start a new multiverse that is peaceful.

A giant white pillar of light shoots from him, as a galaxy forms around him. Omesus and Zydis look at him in complete shock, stepping backwards.

Zateus opens his eyes, as his hair is now glowing silver. He had entered the completed state of Ultra Instinct. " _I will call this technique... Ultra Instinct..._ "

Whis has to use force to fight his students and take them back to Zydis' planet. He leaps toward Zateus, swinging his staff toward him.

Zateus' face remains expressionless, as the staff fades through him, surprising Whis. " _Hmmm? What a mysterious technique..._ "

Zateus suddenly vanishes above Whis, going to barrage him in all directions with invisible forces. Whis is hit, being sent back skidding heavily, crashing through part of a mountain.

Whis shoots from the remains of the mountain, swinging his staff at Zateus at extreme speeds. Zateus just proceeds to dodge all of the swings, as he suddenly is behind Whis.

Invisible forces barrage Whis from all directions, sending him flying again, skidding. " _Hm... That hurt._ "

Omesus vanishes next to Zateus in his base form. " _Zateus, your new power is amazing. However, I also have a power that I had been working on mastering to reveal to you._ "

He begins to yell, his hair flashing. Wind shoots everywhere, as he enters this god form. an orange, fiery aura flares up around him, as his hair turns a light red.

Omesus opens his eyes, as he appears to be skinnier in appearance. Zateus glances at him, and smirks. " _Nice._ "

The two of them take a step forward, getting into their fighting stances. Whis stands across from them, squinting at them in disbelief. " _I see... I suppose not even I can beat you two. You both have surpassed me._ "

Zydis walks up, no longer hiding behind Omesus. " _Let him go. He's going to leave._ "

Zateus ignores Zydis' request, as he shoots toward Whis, swinging a punch at him. Whis disappears right before it lands, as Zateus looks around, not sensing his energy. " _Tch... Coward..._ "

He turns toward his friends, Omesus and Zydis. " _We have overpowered our former mentor, who is an angel. We are ready to overrule the gods._ "

Zateus powers down from Ultra Instinct, walking toward them. " _Zydis, you stay here. If you come with us, you will end up being killed. Omesus, let's go._ "

The two warriors fly off at crazy speeds, leaving Zydis there. Zydis closes his eyes, turning around. " _Good luck, friends. I'm going to find the Dragon God and ask him where my home planet was._ "

* * *

The two boys continue to fly through the universe, as a figure vanishes in front of them stopping them. " _Not yet, you two._ "

Omesus and Zateus look up at the figure and they immediately recognize him. Zalama is floating there, looking down on them. " _You are not going to get to the Grand Priest's palace through normal means. I will help you and take you there._ "

Zalama goes to take the boys to the Grand Priest's palace. They arrive at the gates, as they blast through them.

Dakaishin turns around, looking down on the two boys. " _I expected you to arrive sooner or later._ " He looks up at Zalama, squinting at him. " _You must be the Dragon God, Zalama._ "

Zalama stands there, his arms crossed. " _I will not interfere unless I have to, Dakaishin... I have only come to help these two boys._ "

Dakaishin raises his hands, as he presses them together. Suddenly, over thirty figures gather up around him, as he summons all of the Gods of Destruction and Angels from all of the eighteen universes.

" _You will have to go through us to take down Lord Zeno,_ " Dakaishin says. His staff appears out of midair, as the two boys get into their stances.

Omesus yells, the ground cracking underneath him. He enters his God Ki state, as Zateus clenches his fists, entering Ultra Instinct.

The Gods of Destruction go first, as they shoot at the two boys, barraging them from all directions. The two boys are able to hold their own against them, as Zateus spreads his arms.

All of them are barraged by invisible forces from Zateus, being sent crashing through the walls. Omesus launches a couple of energy blasts, as he manages to kill Universe Fourteen and Universe Seventeen's God of Destruction.

The Gods of Destruction power up into their maximum one hundred percent, as they begin to barrage Zateus and Omesus some more. The two are able to take them down with little effort.

The angels come next, as they all appear around the two warriors, surrounding them. The two boys manage to knock a few of them away, but end up being overpowered because there are too many.

Zalama begins to walk forward to help the two boys in defeating the angels, but Dakaishin vanishes in front of him, pointing his staff toward him. " _That is enough, Zalama. You will be fighting me._ "

The two boys continued to be knocked around, as they are knocked into the ground, bunches of angels towering over them. Zateus attempts to get up, blood running down his chin. " _G-Gah... you... that isn't... you... That isn't going to work!_ "

Vados look up at Dakaishin, her face expressionless. " _Father, is it within our permission to kill him?_ "

Dakaishin turns toward her, getting ready to fight Zalama. " _Yes, please do end their lives. They prove to be too much of a threat. If we allow them to get stronger, they could be a problem._ "

Omesus gets up, stumbling heavily. " _No... STOP! YOU... don't... DON'T DO IT!_ "

A beam channels from Vados' staff, as it goes into Zateus. Omesus senses his energy level dropping to zero, as Zateus' body becomes lifeless.

Omesus stands there, in complete shock. His eyes would be twitching, his muscles would be as well.

Vados turns toward him, as she raises her staff, getting ready to end his life as well. " _My apologies, Omesus. It did not have to end this way, but I have no choice._ "

Omesus snaps, as his hair begins to flash white. The walls of the palace begin to shatter, as he roars loudly, a massive pillar of light launching all of the angels back. " _GRRAHHH!_ "

Electricity strikes the ground around them, as Zalama and Dakaishin turn toward them in shock while they were fighting. Omesus turns toward the angels, as they are all in their stances. " _ **Never again... Never again will you stop us...**_ "

One of the angels launch at Omesus, going to swing their staff at him. Omesus catches it with his bare hand, crushing it like it is nothing. He then slams the angel in the face with a punch, sending them crashing out of the palace, greatly injured.

He begins to greatly injure some of the angels, but Dakaishin shoots at him, slamming him in the face with his staff. Omesus skids back, wiping blood off of his face. " _I guess you are next, Grand Priest._ "

He takes off from the ground, going to slam the Grand Priest in the face. Dakaishin blocks it, being sent crashing through the wall. He shoots back, as the two of them begin to clash.

While the two of them are distracted, Zalama flies over to Zateus, as he kneels down, going to place his hand on his chest. Dakaishin blocks a punch from Omesus, skidding back.

Dakaishin turns toward Zalama, angered. " _Don't do it, Zalama! You have no idea what you are doing!_ "

Zalama looks up toward Dakaishin, smirking. " _I know very well what I am doing, Dakaishin... You would have absolutely no chance against me in a battle, anyway..._ "

He channels yellow essence into Zateus, as his heart begins to beat again. He gasps awake, leaning up. " _Wha... what is going on?_ "

Zalama gets up, looking down at him. " _Get up. Your friend needs you to stay alive. He is fighting the Grand Priest._ "

Omesus roars loudly, more electricity shooting from him. He slams Dakaishin in the face, sending him crashing through the palace and out of it. Omesus shoots after him, continuing to beat on him.

Dakaishin is launched back, wiping blood off of his chin. He summons his children behind him, forced to resort to fusion. His eyes glow, electricity spreading across him and the angels. " _My children, the time has come for us to fuse. Lend me your power, and together we will take down this threat._ "

Dakaishin and his children fuse into one, as wind shakes part of the multiverse. He looks toward Omesus, as he takes off toward him at full speed.

Omesus roars, swinging a punch. Dakaishin stops it, as he slams Omesus with his staff, sending him crashing back into the remains of the palace.

He gets up, panting. Zateus flies over next to him, Omesus glancing at him with shock. " _Z-Zateus? I thought you were..._ "

Zateus looks up at Dakaishin, scrunching his eyebrows. " _Omesus, you continue to surpass me no matter what. This time however, things are going to be different. I will find a way beyond Ultra Instinct._ "

He looks down at the ground, inhaling, and exhaling. He enters Ultra Instinct, his aura calming down. Omesus takes off toward Dakaishin's fusion again, as the two begin to clash in midair.

Dakaishin at this point is starting to easily overpower Omesus. Zateus is continuing to concentrate, Zalama at his side. " _Keep at it, boy. Your friend is not going to last much longer._ "

Zateus opens his eyes, as he pulses, sending electricity everywhere. His hair begins to spike up similar to a Super Saiyan's, as his eyes turn glowing white instead of silver.

His blue and purple glowing aura turns into a light red one. He had entered a form that would later be known as Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _I did it... Zalama, I have an idea._ "

Omesus swings a punch, as he slams it in Dakaishin's face. He is hardly even fazed, as he spins his staff around, slamming Omesus right in the gut.

He coughs blood, being sent into the ground. Omesus then gets up, blood dripping on the ground below him. " _Gckkk..._ "

Zateus flies over to Omesus in his new form. " _Omesus, no time to explain. Do you remember that Fusion Dance technique that Zarama taught us that one time...?_ "

Omesus looks at him, his eyes widening. " _Do you mean... Are you sure we can fuse in our new forms...?_ "

"No time to talk! Let's go!" Zateus says. The two boys get side to side, as Dakaishin looks down at them. " _What are they doing...?_ "

The two boys begin to do this odd dance, as they are pronouncing the words. " _FUU... SION... HA!_ " Their fingertips connect, as the multiverse begins to shake from an outburst in power.

Zotesus, the fusion of Zateus and Omesus is born. He looks up at Dakaishin in a form which is a mixture of Super Saiyan White and Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _It's over, Grand Priest._ "

Dakaishin shoots at them at full speed, bringing his staff down onto them. Zotesus simply catches the staff, crushing it with ease. " _I am stronger than you now. It's time for you to die._ "

He slams Dakaishin in the gut, causing him to cough blood. He then uppercuts him in the face, sending him crashing through the ceiling. He follows it with a massive blast, as it consumes Dakaishin.

A massive explosion engulfs the area, as Dakaishin is forced to defuse, him and his children falling to the ground, injured. Zotesus raises his hand, as it begins to glow. " _Goodbye, you monsters._ "

He launches a massive white blast, but it is suddenly deflected by another force from the side. Zotesus' eyes widen, as he turns toward what caused it to deflect.

Zeno and his two guards are standing right there, their robes flowing in the wind. Zeno looks up at the fusion, as he points toward it. " _Destroy them._ "

"Yes, sir!" The two guards suddenly take off, as they shoot at Zotesus at crazy speeds. They swing a punch, Zotesus blocking it. He skids back, groaning. " _What are these guys made out of?!_ "

With their other fists, they slam Zotesus in the face, sending him flying. The two Omni Guards continue to beat down on Zotesus, overpowering him. They'd be stronger than Dakaishin.

After a while of struggling, they restrain Zotesus. The two defuse back into Omesus and Zateus, as they are both exhausted.

Zeno raises his hand, as it begins to glow white. He prepares to close it and erase the two warriors, but just then, a beam from the side sends Zeno's Guards flying.

The Omni King is interrupted, as he turns toward where it was shot from, confused. " _Huh?_ "

Zalama is standing there, his cape waving in the wind from the beam. " _Sorry, Zeno, but I have grown fond of these two boys and I cannot let you kill them._ "

Zeno's Guards take off from the ground, launching at Zalama at full speed. He closes his eyes, as he moves his arms around, as they begin to blur. He presses his hands, as Zeno's Guards are completely destroyed.

Zeno would be getting ticked off and a massive white aura is shooting from him. The entire multiverse is shaking, as Zalama grabs Omesus and Zateus. " _Luckily, in the formation of this multiverse, Universe Nineteen was created outside of the multiverse, outside Zeno's control._ "

With all of his concentration, Zalama teleports away from the palace, as Zeno's eyes glow brightly. He raises his hands, as they are glowing red. He closes them, as Universes Thirteen to Eighteen get erased.

* * *

 _ **Universe 19**_

* * *

Zalama teleports here, looking around for anything. The planet, no, most of the universe is barren. He sets down the two boys, as he raises his hands, making the planet they are on habitable.

" _You two will stay here and get stronger,_ " he says. " _I, unfortunately, have to leave. I am now an enemy to the gods._ "

Omesus is able to get up, as he looks up at Zalama. " _N-No... Stay here... with us..._ "

Zalama turns around, walking away, his cape waving in the wind. " _You two, I have created these massive planet-sized balls. They are called the Super Dragon Balls. I told Dakaishin about them before the recent events happened._ "

Zateus gets up on his feet, stumbling. He glances at Zalama, raising an eyebrow. " _Super Dragon Balls? What's their purpose?_ "

Zalama turns toward them, smirking. " _Their purpose is to grant any wish you desire. When you get the chance, find them without being caught, and start your own race of Saiyans and Tuffles. Farewell. I'm going to... another realm._ "

He vanishes away, leaving the two boys there. The events were going to happen as said.

* * *

 _ **Later, Whis would have forgiven Zydis, and he'd have went to settle down on his home world. He'd later have two children named Beerus and Champa.**_

 _ **The two warriors have found the Super Dragon Balls with success, and they had started their own race. Zateus would later have a son named Abysus and trained him every single day.**_

 _ **They would have later found a lone baby, who possesses strange powers. The baby would be some sort of Evil God species, a human-like species. They would have taken him in and named him Arysus.**_

 _ **The angels would have trained for decades and eventually obtain the power known as Ultra Instinct. They'd have gotten a lot stronger.**_

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Phew! That took a long time to make.**_

 _ **I had to make it long in order to explain their full stories. I wanted to explain what had happened and how the Saiyan and Tuffle race started.**_

 _ **I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put a lot of work into it.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	45. Chapters 15-19 Remastered

**Chapter Fifteen - A New Beginning**

* * *

 **Planet Earth - Age 793**

* * *

Son Goku and Vegeta were sparring once again in their base forms, their powers sending shockwaves throughout the multiverse. Their base forms are about as strong as their Super Saiyan 2 transformations from their fights against Zateus.

Shockwaves travel throughout the landscape, as they both skid back a bit.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's switch forms. Let's try and fight with our opposite powers._ "

Goku roars, as his hair flashes white, as he transforms into... Super Saiyan White...? A large white aura spikes up around him, his hair now glowing white.

Vegeta inhales, as his hair spikes up, his power rising heavily, as he transforms into... Ultra Instinct Stage 2..? A small, light red aura appears around him, his pupils glowing white.

They both launch at each other, clashing a punch, causing a miniature black hole to spawn, then slowly fade out. They both get sent back, skidding.

" _We have to be careful, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _if we go too far, we can accidentally erase everything. We are far beyond the level of even an angel._ "

" _I have a question for you, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta asks, " _how did you obtain that so-called 'Stage 3'? Didn't you use it against Ozatus?_ "

" _I'm not sure,_ " Goku answers, " _I can't figure out how to re-obtain it. I unlocked it using my rage._ "

Vegeta scowls at Goku, as without moving, he knocks him into a rock. Vegeta crosses his arms, growling.

" _Ack!_ " Goku yells. " _What did you do that for, Vegeta?! What did I do to you?!_ "

" _Because you're speaking nonsense, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _You said that when you couldn't enter Stage Two, yet you were able to do so against Broly!_ "

" _But I'm speaking the truth!_ " Goku replies, frustrated a little. " _This is way more difficult than even Stage Two to master!_ "

Around that time, Beerus along with Whis walks over. They'd be wondering what all the arguing is about.

" _Oh, jeez,_ " Beerus says, " _what seems to be the problem you two..? You always are in some sort of argument._ "

" _Don't worry, Lord Beerus,_ " Goku replies, " _it's nothing important. Vegeta just getting mad for no reason._ "

" _You both are way beyond my power,_ " Beerus replies. " _Instead of referring me to 'Lord Beerus', maybe I should refer to you as Lord Goku and Lord Vegeta._ "

Goku raises an eyebrow. " _Uhh... That sounds weird. Lord Vegeta? Uhhh..._ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Normally I'd be fine with being called that, but 'Lord Goku'? Pfffft!_ " he laughs.

" _Oh, stop that, Vegeta! I don't even want to be called that,_ " Goku says. " _Lord Vegeta doesn't sound much better, either!_ "

" _Anyway,_ " Beerus continues, " _I want to see both of your powers. Let's have a match. I'm sure you'll be challenging._ "

Goku goes into his base form. " _I got this, Vegeta. This will be easy._ "

" _Oh? Cocky, aren't you, Goku?_ " Beerus says, smirking, as he gets into his battle stance. " _That will be your downfall..._ "

Beerus roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing punches at him. Goku merely dodges all of them, as he appears behind Beerus, an invisible force knocking him into a rock.

" _WHAT THE?! HE'S OVERPOWERING ME IN HIS BASE FORM?!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief. " _How?! He's... I'm the destroyer!_ "

Beerus roars, as he activates his full power, launching at Goku once again, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku blocks, dodges, and catches. He knees Beerus in the gut, before throwing him, causing him to skid.

Whis seems surprised at this. " _Goku-san and Vegeta-san have truly become strong, and yet this is only their base forms. These two have become hundreds of times beyond that of an angel. Very impressive for two mortals._ "

Beerus growls. " _Even his base form is suppressed! I won't lose against their base forms!_ " He roars, as he is charging a huge Destruction Ball.

Goku looks up, silent. He takes a step back, getting into his fighting stance.

Whis observes Goku's behavior. " _His behavior is just like that of Ultra Instinct's... Hmm... Could he have absorbed it into his base form as we angels do? It seems he has mastered it even better to the point of needing little concentration to maintain it. I wonder if he could use transformations with it... That could make him way stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 2._ "

Beerus roars, launching the Destruction Ball at Goku. Goku reaches out his hand, as he grabs hold of it, compressing it into a ball the size of a basketball.

" _WHAT?!_ " Beerus yells. " _B-But how?! That's... That's Destruction energy!_ "

Goku throws the Destruction Ball back at Beerus, which he barely dodges, as it goes off to Zeno-knows-where. There is a massive explosion in the sky, sending wind everywhere.

Just then, Uub flies over. " _Hey, master! I've come to visit you!_ "

Goku walks over to Uub. " _Hey, Uub! Ready for today's training? I'm going to make you even stronger!_ "

Uub stands up straight. " _Yes, master! I am ready to train!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _No need to be so formal, Uub. Just refer to me as 'Goku'._ "

" _Y-Yes, master,_ " Uub repeats. " _Oh, woops._ "

Goku shrugs. " _Alright. Show me what you got!_ " Goku reverts to his normal base from the Ultra Instinct one, getting in a fighting stance.

Uub roars, as he launches at Goku, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku dodges, blocks, and catches.

Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta observe the battle. The two continue to clash punches and kicks, sending wind across the universe.

" _That kid's got potential,_ " Beerus says. " _His power is already in the trillions in just four years of training with Goku._ "

" _I remember training you as well, my lord,_ " Whis says, " _you made the cutest little kitty. Causing a lot of trouble._ " he teases.

" _Shut it, Whis!_ " Beerus says, his face going red. " _I told you not to talk about me when I was a baby!_ "

Whis chuckles. " _Whatever you say, my lord. I just couldn't help myself_ "

Uub roars, charging an attack. He gets in a stance, beginning to glow brightly. " _KA... ME..._ "

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Oh..? Has Goku taught him the Kamehameha technique?_ "

" _HA... ME..._ " Uub continues. Electricity swirls around him, his hair waving in the wind.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Has he already perfected it? Wow! In just one day?_ "

" _HAAA!_ " Uub roars, launching the Kamehameha at Goku. It shatters the landscape in its path.

Goku holds out his finger, as he grabs hold of the Kamehameha's Ki, turning it into a ball at his fingertip. " _Wow! Nice job, Uub!_ "

" _Wha..?!_ " Uub says in disbelief. " _...What the?!_ "

Goku launches Uub's Kamehameha back at him, as Uub barely is able to jump out of the way. It hits a distant mountain, obliterating it.

" _How did you...?_ " Uub says. " _Wow... you're powerful, master!_ "

" _Nice job, Uub!_ " Goku compliments him. " _You perfected the Kamehameha in such a short time! I'm proud of you!_ "

Uub smiles widely. Just then, there is a brilliant flash of light, as Vados along with Champa appears.

Beerus looks over. " _What do you want, brother? Wanting some more ramen, perhaps, you fatty?_ "

Champa glares at his brother. " _Shut it, Beerus. I'm not here for that._ " He looks at Goku and Uub. " _The Grand Priest wants a meeting with you both._ "

" _With me and Uub...?_ " Goku asks. " _What does he want with us?_ "

" _Yeah, he wants to speak to you and blah blah blah.. all of that stuff,_ " Champa replies. " _Just come on, I was in the middle of something!_ "

" _Come on, Uub, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's go see what the Grand Priest wants. I'm sure we aren't in trouble or anything._ "

Vados walks over to them, taking them to the Grand Priest's palace. They shoot off, traveling across the multiverse.

* * *

 _ **The Grand Priest's Palace**_

* * *

Goku, Uub, Vados, and Champa arrive at the entrance of the Grand Priest's palace. Goku walks forward toward the gate, looking around.

" _Good luck, Goku-san, and Uub-san,_ " Vados says, as she takes Champa with her back to Universe 6. " _You're going to need it._ "

The guards let Goku and Uub into the palace, as they see the Grand Priest himself. They walk up to him, curious.

" _Hello, Son Goku-san, Uub-san,_ " Dakaishin greets. " _I have requested an audience with you to talk with you. Please sit."_

Goku and Uub sit down in front of the Grand Priest. They'd listen in closely, curious to hear what he is about to say.

" _Goku-san, I'd like to start off that we are forever in your debt for saving us,_ " Dakaishin says. " _That fusion you had with Vegeta-san had a lot of power._ "

Goku chuckles, scratching the back of his head. " _Oh, it was nothing. I coulda done it myself if Abysus wasn't involved in the fusion._ "

Dakaishin closes his eyes. " _I have not done this in millions of years, as I have only done it to my children, but..._ " He looks up. " _I will offer you train you and Uub personally to perfect your full potentials._ "

Goku and Uub's jaws drop. " _T-Train us..? Y-You?_ " Uub says, stuttering a bit.

Dakaishin chuckles. " _Don't be worried, Uub-san. I am usually quite nice._ "

Goku gets up. " _I accept. If it is to help continue protecting the peace, then I will do so._ "

Uub agrees as well. Dakaishin nods. " _Very well. Please follow me into the Angelic Chamber._ "

Goku and Uub are curious as to what an Angelic Chamber is, as they follow him into it. The portal closes behind them.

* * *

 _ **Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Dakaishin, Goku, and Uub walk into the chamber, which seemed actually very similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The void would be very light pink instead of white.

" _This may be similar to you, as you have your own chamber back in Universe 7,_ " Dakaishin says. " _However... One day out there is two thousand years in here. Time is very compressed here, way more than your Hyperbolic Time Chamber._ "

Dakaishin looks at Goku. " _Goku-san. You have trained for over fifty years in your life. However, I will maximize your potential for the next two thousand years. I will make sure you remain youthful, so do not worry._ "

Goku opens his eyes, going Ultra Instinct Stage 2. His hair spikes up similar to a Super Saiyan, his pupils glowing white.

Dakaishin continues. " _My main goal, Son Goku-san, is to have you master Ultra Instinct Stage 3. That is the most powerful form in existence._ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's begin! I am excited!_ " He launches at Dakaishin.

* * *

 ** _One Day Later_**

* * *

 ** _Earth_**

* * *

Vegeta and Broly are training in the Gravity Chamber, sparring, as their punches cause the chamber to shake. They revolve around each other, sending electricity everywhere.

A hooded figure descends upon the Earth, as it looks down at it. " _... I will avenge you, Master Zateus... Forgive me for not helping you earlier._ "

Vegeta senses something bad is about to happen. " _Tch.. what is this energy..?! Who is that?!_ " The very aura of the figure causes the entire multiverse to shake.

" _He's... no... it's impossible... He's stronger than even... even Zateus and Omesus's fusion!_ " Vegeta says, frightened for the first time in eleven years. " _How is this possible?!_ "

The figure descends upon the Earth, as he merely looks at the landscape, causing part of it to explode. " _What a pathetic place..._ "

" _Blast it!_ " Vegeta yells as he enters Super Saiyan White, and Broly enters his Legendary Super Saiyan form. They both launch toward the energy, their auras spiking up around them.

The figure notices Vegeta and Broly's energy approaching it, as it holds out its hand, exploding them out of the sky. Vegeta lands on his feet, skidding back. " _Tch..._ " He enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two, as Broly roars, a yellow aura appearing around him, his muscles bulging, fur covering his body. He has entered to what is known as a Super Saiyan Four.

They both roar, launching at the figure, barraging it, but the figure just simply catches both of their punches. He throws them both so hard, they end up light years away.

" _Foolish,_ " it says, as it charges up a blast, aiming it at the ground. " _I'll go ahead and destroy this cursed planet, and resurrec-_ "

Just then, a figure appears in front of it, kicking its face, but it doesn't budge. Arysus looks up at the figure, squinting at it.

A now fused Vegeta and Broly land, Vegoly. " _Your time is up, you fool! Prepare to face our wrath!_ "

Vegoly launches at the figure, barraging it with punches and kicks, roaring, but the figure merely steps back, blocking his attacks with its finger. It grabs Vegoly, smashing him into the ground, as it flies up.

Vegoly jumps up, as he charges a Final Flash, as he roars, launching it at the figure, but the figure merely smacks it off into space, causing a massive explosion billions of kilometers away. The figure grabs Vegoly by the neck, choking him, as it charges a blast, aiming it at his face. " _Farewell, unknown warrior..._ "

Right when the figure fires the blast, there is a flash of light, as it is knocked back skidding. " _Who dares...?! Who dares cross my path?_ "

Vegoly pants, unfusing back into Vegeta and Broly. They both fall onto the ground, exhausted.

Goku, along with a grown-up Uub, stand there in front of the figure. Electricity sparkles off of the both of them.

" _Sorry, but I can't let you do that,_ " Goku says, looking deadly serious. " _Those two are my friends._ "

Vegeta slightly opens his eyes, looking at Goku. " _Kakarot...? How did you... get so strong...? H-he's only in base... What has happened to him...?!_ "

Goku walks toward the figure, as he opens his eyes, as they are gray, but no aura around him. " _To protect the peace, I train!_ "

The figure roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing a punch, but Goku easily dodges it, as without moving, the figure is knocked through several mountains. It roars in outrage, launching at Goku at millions of times the speed of light, but Uub jumps in front of Goku, throwing a heavy kick at the figure, knocking it into the ground.

The figure gets up, with a look of rage, then it chuckles. " _Allow me to introduce myself... I am Arysus... I was mentored by Zateus millions of years ago, and eventually, I went to a different reality to train some more... I am not even close to a percent of my power..._ "

Arysus roars, his power rising, as he launches at Goku and Uub, as they begin to barrage each other. Arysus begins to overpower them a bit, as he kicks them away, causing them to skid a little bit.

" _Not bad, Arysus,_ " Goku says, observing his powers. " _You have a lot of power, even more than Ozatus did._ "

Goku turns Super Saiyan in a split second but... his aura looks like that of Ultra Instinct's, just tainted yellow. " _Allow me to show you two thousand years of training._ "

" _No way... He combined Ultra Instinct with the Super Saiyan?!_ " Vegeta says in disbelief. " _That's not possible!_ "

" _I have mastered the very principle of Instinct itself. I need little to no concentration to maintain Ultra Instinct, as I am now one with it,_ " Goku says.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _Tch... What has happened to him..? He's even gotten smarter. That moro-... Grr..._ "

Goku looks up. " _The times fifty Super Saiyan multiplier stacks with Ultra Instinct, so if I go higher, I can surpass even Stage Two in power. You have no chance._ "

Arysus smirks, a red aura flickering around him. " _Nonsense! Master Zateus told me that is utterly impossible! There is nothing beyond Stage Two._ "

Goku closes his eyes again. " _Not even Zateus could perfect his own technique. I have, though. I have found a way beyond it._ "

Arysus's smirk instantly turns into a look of rage. " _DO NOT INSULT MY MASTER! HE WAS THE STRONGEST OF ALL! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!_ " He roars, launching at Goku.

Goku walks toward him. " _I will show you just how much I am capable of now. Vegeta, Broly, stay back._ "

He flashes toward Arysus, as his power knocks Arysus back into the rocks. " _Gah! What is this speed?!_ "

Arysus gets up, as he launches at Goku, clashing and barraging him. Goku overpowers him, as he punches Arysus in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and be launched once again.

Arysus roars, his power rising even further, as he launches at Goku, immediately overpowering him and causing him to be launched. Arysus laughs. " _I will showcase my special ability! I will make you fight all of your past enemies all at once, their power magnified by many times!_ "

Arysus raises his hand, as electricity travels through the ground. Hundreds of pillars of light slam the ground, as old enemies emerge from them, a lot more powerful than before.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Those are... How did Arysus do that...?_ "

" _Greetings once again, Son Goku!_ " King Piccolo says, smirking. " _I am many times beyond what I used to be, now you will die! I will finally have my revenge!_ "

Piccolo lands in front of his father. " _I will have to stop you there, father. I won't let you distract Goku._ "

" _P-Piccolo..?_ " Goku says in surprise. " _You're here?_ "

" _My son, why do you choose to betray me?!_ " King Piccolo yells, outraged. " _You dare cross me?!_ "

Piccolo glances at Goku. " _Goku, I will take care of him. You go on ahead. Take care of the new enemy._ "

Goku nods, running ahead, as he runs into General Blue and Taopaipai. " _Uhh...?_ "

" _Ready to die by my hands?_ " General Blue says, raising his fists. " _I sure hope you remember me, brat._ "

" _KI-KO-HO!_ " There is a flash, as General Blue and Taopaipai dodge it, skidding back. Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha land in front of them, energy crackling off of them.

" _Tien? Chiaotzu? Yamcha?_ " Goku says in surprise. " _Awesome!_ "

" _Go on ahead, Goku,_ " Tien says, " _we will take care of this fight. They have no chance against us._ "

" _Alright! Good luck!_ " Goku agrees as he goes ahead of them, running toward Arysus. " _Here I come, Arysus!_ "

His brother, Raditz, lands in front of him, and there is silence. Goku's eyes widen, as he immediately recognizes him. " _R-Raditz?_ "

Raditz turns on his scouter and it literally melts from the overheating. " _Wh..._ "

His eyes widen. " _This power... His hair is glowing yellow... Could it be...? No... That's impossible... There's no way he could've achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form!_ "

Goku looks at his brother. " _I am far beyond that level, Raditz. The Super Saiyan form was only just the beginning._ "

A disk of energy swerves around Goku, heading for Raditz, which Raditz dodges. " _Tch. What now?!_ "

A Kamehameha comes after Raditz as well, but he smacks it to the side. Krillin and Master Roshi land in front of Raditz in their fighting positions.

" _Go on, Goku,_ " Master Roshi says, " _we got this. This boy ain't got nothing against us!_ "

Goku runs ahead and is immediately confronted by Nappa, who launches a blast from his mouth, which Goku simply dodges. Vegeta hops up, eating a Senzu Bean given to him by Piccolo, as he lands in front of Nappa. " _Hello again, Nappa! I'm sure you remember the prince of all Saiyans!_ " He smirks.

Nappa growls. " _Vegeta! You killed me all those years ago! I will have my revenge! I thought we were buds!_ "

" _You're a weakling, so it didn't matter,_ " Vegeta responds. " _You're a wimp._ "

Goku doesn't notice portals from other universes opening around them, as he continues to run. " _ARYSUS!_ "

" _RECOOOOME... ERASER GUN!_ " A blast goes toward Goku, but he smacks it away easily. " _Who is...? Wait a minute..._ "

The Ginyu Force land in front of Goku, as they do their intro. " _WE ARE... THE GINYU FORCE!_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Uhh... Who are you guys again...? I... I can't recall you._ "

Vegeta facepalms hard. " _He's still an idiot! He can't even remember the Ginyu Force!_ "

Warriors from Universe Eleven jump out of one of the portals, as the Pride Troopers land in front of the Ginyu Force. They all get into their fighting stances.

Dyspo smirks. " _Let's see who is the superior squad! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, YOU WILL LOSE!_ "

Ginyu squints. " _We are the Ginyu Force, you fools. You have no chance against us!_ "

Dyspo takes a step forward, preparing to take off. " _Heh... let's do this._ "

Goku runs ahead of them, as he feels... his Ki coming up from behind him..? Huh?

He looks back and sees Perfect Cell coming at him. " _Oh my, you've become stronger, Goku... Even stronger than Gohan!_ "

A Death Beam suddenly pierces Perfect Cell's chest, as he looks back, Frieza being there. Perfect Cell turns around, smirking. " _Oh, if it isn't Frieza..._ "

" _Frieza?! What are you doing here?_ " Goku asks. " _I thought..._ "

Frieza chuckles. " _I noticed some familiar Ki here._ " He glances at the Ginyu Force. " _So they have arrived, huh... Well... I will have to dispose of this bug myself._ "

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Show me what you have, Frieza. You have nothing against Perfect Cell..._ "

Goku continues to run past them, going toward Arysus, who is still far away. A pink blob hops in front of Goku, as it forms into the shape of an evil Kid Buu. " _GRRREEEHH!_ "

"B _uu?!_ " Goku says in surprise. " _The heck?!_ "

A bigger pink blob knocks Kid Buu away off guard, and Majin Buu, the good one. " _Smaller Buu will not hurt Goku! Goku is Buu's friend!_ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally, as Son Gohan lands next to Good Buu. A white aura forms up around him, sending wind across the battlefield.

" _Hey, Gohan!_ " Goku greets. " _It's good to see you!_ "

"This is no time for that, dad. Continue ahead," Gohan says, getting in his fighting stance. " _Good luck._ "

Goku continues to run. He begins to get closer and closer to Arysus.

" _Hello, Mortal,_ " A voice whispers in his ear, as a flash of light appears, only to be knocked away by a kick from Beerus. " _Oh, no you don't!_ "

Fused Zamasu skids back slightly, as he chuckles. " _Hello, Beerus... You will be no match for me now..._ "

Beerus gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's find out, Zamasu... I destroyed you before..._ "

Goku launches for Arysus, as there is a huge flash of light, catching Goku by surprise. It sends him skidding a bit in his base form. There stands... Abysus himself...

" _Greetings once again, Son Goku **,**_ " Abysus says. "Y _our power seems to have increased exponentially. I can't wait to siphon all of it! I am many times stronger than before, and I will get my revenge!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance, but Jiren, Whis, and Vados land in front of him, along with a few Gods Of Destruction. They all get into their fighting poses, getting ready to take on Abysus.

" _Please go ahead, Goku-san,_ " Whis says, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _We'll take it from here._ "

Goku nods as he gets closer and closer, but there is a booming way of light, temporarily disrupting all of the fights. Particles shoot out, and right there, is Zateus and Omesus.

Goku squints, as he gets in his fighting stance. " _You... You're the ones who killed Vegeta!_ "

Zateus chuckles. " _It has been quite a long time, Son Goku of Universe Seven... We are many times stronger than our fusion was... You are all done for... I will have my son Abysus join us after he is done picking off the small frys..."_

There is a giant ray of light, and Dakaishin, along with the rest of the angels and gods, and Broly appear in front of Zateus and Omesus. Dakaishin turns toward Goku, deadly serious.

" _Son Goku-san,_ " Dakaishin says, " _please take care of Arysus. We will hold them back as long as we can._ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _There's no way you could take them on! You stood no chance against their fusion, and now they are way beyond that!_ "

Dakaishin smiles at Goku. " _Do you think we have all been doing nothing these past years? I have been training with my children because I knew that something like this would happen eventually._ "

" _We got this, Kakarot,_ " Broly says. " _Don't underestimate us._ "

Goku nods, as he launches at Arysus, landing in front of him. " _Finally!_ "

" _Ready for all of your friends to die, Son Goku?_ " Arysus says, laughing.

Goku looks up. " _Don't underestimate my friends. They are very strong._ "

Arysus's smile disappears. " _Very well, let's begin. This will be quite a battle..._ "

They launch at each other, clashing a headbutt, causing lots of wind to shoot everywhere. Electricity shatters part of the landscape, splitting it.

* * *

 _ **Piccolo**_ _ **VS. King Piccolo**_

* * *

Piccolo and his father stare at each other, observing their amount of power. The two of them then begin to walk toward each other.

" _You've become quite strong, Piccolo,_ " King Piccolo states, " _however, I am going to give you two options. Choose wisely..._ "

Piccolo squints. " _What kind of options? Are you going to ask me to join you?_ "

King Piccolo holds out his hand. " _Fuse with me, and we will become the ultimate Piccolo, or I will have to force you to fuse._ "

Piccolo chuckles. " _Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer._ " He says, as he takes off his weighted clothing, tossing it on the ground behind him.

King Piccolo scowls at his son. " _Very well, so be it. I am disappointed that you chose to follow this route._ "

He roars, launching at Piccolo, as he throws a punch at him. Piccolo dodges, throwing a punch at his side, which he blocks. " _Gckk!_ "

Piccolo observes his weak power. " _Your power is no match for me. I am far stronger than you, father._ "

King Piccolo growls, launching a blast out of his mouth, but Piccolo ducks, throwing a punch at his gut. " _GAHH!_ " King Piccolo is launched through many mountains.

Piccolo puts two fingers on his head, concentrating, then he points them at King Piccolo. " _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ " He launches it, as it pierces through King Piccolo's chest, causing him to fall. " _Tch..._ "

Piccolo walks up to his father. He looks down, crossing his arms in disappointment.

" _How..? How could I, the Demon King, lose to one of my own children?!_ " King Piccolo says, coughing. " _I...impossible..._ "

Piccolo shakes his head in disapproval. " _You're not the Demon King. You're a Namekian like the rest our kind. You have been corrupted by your own foolishness."_

He begins to walk away, but King Piccolo grabs his leg. " _Where... are you going...? Why... Why are you letting me live...?! I... You won't get away!_ "

Piccolo shakes his hand off his leg. " _It's called mercy. I'd suggest you stay down. I will see you later._ " He walks away to help another battle.

* * *

 _ **Winner**_ _ ** _:_**_ _**Piccolo**_

* * *

 _ **K**_ _ **rillin and Master Roshi VS. Raditz**_

* * *

Krillin and Master Roshi get in their fighting stances, preparing to fight Raditz. Raditz stands there, smirking. His tail is wrapped around his waist.

" _Be careful, Krillin,_ " Master Roshi says, " _he's way stronger than both of us combined, but we must hold him off for Goku. We have to help him._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Krillin replies, " _I know. We got this, Master Roshi._ "

Krillin roars, as he launches at Raditz, barraging him. Raditz dodges all of his punches, then kicking him into the rocks. " _Weak!_ "

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_ " He roars, launching the Kamehameha at Raditz. He smacks it toward Krillin, who barely jumps out of the way to have the hill obliterated.

Krillin launches toward Raditz. " _ONE HUNDRED TIMES SOLAR FLARE! HYAHH!_ "

This catches Raditz off guard, as he groans, covering his eyes. " _Why you...! Ughh! My eyes!_ "

Krillin charges up a Destructo Disk. " _Take this! DESTRUCTO DISK!_ " He launches it at Raditz, who senses it coming and barely dodges it, as it cuts off his tail.

Raditz slowly opens his eyes, as the blinding fades away. " _You are going to pay for that! You dare cut off my tail?!_ "

Master Roshi roars, as he launches at Raditz, throwing a kick at him. Raditz catches the kick, and punches Master Roshi in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched.

" _Master Roshi!_ " Krillin launches after him, as he curses, charging a Kamehameha. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Just then, Raditz's eyes flash a bluish-green, as his hair spikes up, turning yellow, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He raises an eyebrow, surprised on how easily he can transform into this Legendary form.

" _So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan form... I feel so much stronger..._ " Raditz says as he looks up at Krillin, smirking. " _Come at me, human._ "

Krillin roars, launching a full power Kamehameha at Raditz, who easily deflects it away, destroying some of the landscape. He vanishes in front of Krillin, grabbing his neck, and charging a blast. " _Die, and go to Hell!_ "

Just then, a Special Beam Cannon pierces Raditz's chest, which catches him off guard and causes him to drop Krillin. " _Tch. Wh- wait..._ "

Piccolo lands in front of Raditz, grabbing Krillin and Master Roshi and jumping back, setting them down. " _Barely made it. Are you two alright?_ "

Piccolo looks at Raditz. " _You again. Looks like you're back for round two, huh?_ "

Raditz scowls. " _You're the reason I died so many years ago... I will have my revenge against you, Namekian!"_ Raditz roars, launching at Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks, cracking his knuckles. " _Show me your power, Raditz. I can guarantee I am much different than before._ "

He slams his foot on the ground, as he propels himself with energy. He launches at Raditz, yelling.

Raditz throws a punch at Piccolo, but he sidesteps it, kicking Raditz in the gut, causing him to skid back. " _What the! Where... where did you get so strong?!_ "

Piccolo walks up to Raditz, charging a beam. " _You're done for. I'm sending you back to Hell._ "

Raditz roars, as wind booms from him, causing Piccolo to skid back a little. He continues to roar, as electricity appears around him, and then his hair begins to grow very long.

Piccolo's eyes widen. " _Is he...? What is going on?!_ "

Raditz roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Three. He glances as Piccolo, his power many times that of his normal Super Saiyan state.

" _Tch,_ " Piccolo scowls. " _This could be difficult. His power has multiplied by many times._ "

Raditz spreads his hands, then pointing them toward Piccolo. " _DOUBLE SUNDAY!_ " He launches the Double Sunday at Piccolo, who blocks it, being knocked back skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Raditz launches at Piccolo, as he begins to clash with him, causing the terrain to shift a little. Raditz roars, as he begins to overpower Piccolo, knocking him back skidding, as Piccolo charges up a quick Special Beam Cannon, firing it at Raditz, but Raditz dodges it, as he launches at Piccolo, kicking him in the gut, launching him into the rocks.

He charges another Double Sunday, preparing to finish Piccolo with it. Just then, a blur goes around him at insane speeds, as he is launched into the sky. " _Ack! What the?!_ "

Android 18 launches above him, kicking him into the ground. " _AGH! WHO IS THAT?!_ "

He hits the ground, causing a huge crater, as Android 18 lands in front of the crater. " _Get up, weakling. Is that all a proud Saiyan has to offer?_ "

Raditz gets up. " _Grrr... What the?! A human?! A HUMAN OVERPOWERS ME?!_ " _  
_

Android 18 grabs him, tossing him up, as she charges a blast. " _HAAAAAAAA!_ " She yells, launching the blast at him, and sending him at the nearby mountain, causing a massive explosion.

Raditz falls on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. " _G-Guh... I... impossible..._ "

* * *

 _ **Winners: Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Android 18**_

* * *

Android 18 walks up to them, as she grabs a bag of Senzu Beans. " _I only have four beans._ " She tosses one of them to each, leaving only one left. " _Eat them._ "

Piccolo is dumbfounded from what he just witnessed. She had just singlehandedly taken down Raditz like he was nothing. He snaps out of it, as he, Krillin, and Master Roshi chew on a Senzu Bean, getting up.

Piccolo looks over to Android 18. " _Where is Android 17? If you're here, then that means he is here too._ "

Android 18 glances at Piccolo. " _He went to go help another battle. I don't know which one._ "

Piccolo is silent. He turns toward the unconscious Raditz, observing him.

" _Come on, let's go,_ " Android 18 says, as she, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi fly off. Their auras mix together, sending wind across the ground.

* * *

 _ **Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu VS. General Blue and Taopaipai**_

* * *

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu go into their fighting stances, preparing to fight their enemies, General Blue and Taopaipai.

" _Stand back everyone,_ " Yamcha says, " _I got this! No need to worry!_ "

Before Tien could stop him, he launches straight at General Blue, as he roars. " _WOLF FANG FIST!_ " Yamcha barrages General Blue, as he simply dodges each attack, as he catches one of them easily. He punches Yamcha in the gut, sending him skidding. " _GAH!_ "

Tien groans. " _What an idiot. Always going first._ " He splits into four clones, as they split into two, one group heading for General Blue, and one group for Taopaipai.

Chiaotzu flies up, as he uses his Psychic powers to grab huge rocks. " _Watch out, Tien!_ " He launches the rocks full speed at General Blue, as Tien's clones jump out of the way.

General Blue uses his telekinesis to simply just push it back, as Chiaotzu tries to stop it, but is hit and sent to the ground. " _OWW!_ "

" _Chiaotzu!_ " Tien yells, as he curses, all four of his clones going above General Blue in a square formation, as they all simultaneously say, " _KI-KO-HO!_ " It causes a massive explosion at General Blue's position, making a huge crater.

All four of his clones land on each edge, as General Blue floats out of there, smirking. " _I almost felt that a little. You're quite strong._ "

Tien is frightened. " _I-Impossible! Not even my Ki-Ko-Ho..._ "

Yamcha gets up, blood running down the side of his face. " _Crap... What was I thinking...?_ "

Chiaotzu gets up, holding his head. " _Owww... My head hurts..._ "

General Blue glances at Mercenary Tao. "Let's f _inish them. I'm getting bored._ "

Taopaipai holds up his finger, charging a Dodon Ray. " _Enjoy the afterlife, you fools!_ "

He fires it, as there is a blur and it is deflected into General Blue, who yells in pain, being launched back. " _AGHHH!_ "

Taopaipai scowls at the figure. " _Who dares...?! Who are you?_ "

Android 17 stands there wearing different clothes. " _Me. You got a problem with that, assassin?_ "

Taopaipai raises his finger, launching another Dodon Ray. Android 17 just slightly moves his head, dodging it, as it causes a massive explosion in the distance.

" _Is that all? I'm a little disappointed,_ " Android 17 says, his expression unchanged. " _Guess it's my turn now._ "

Taopaipai launches at Android 17, barraging him with punches. Android 17 dodges, blocks, and catches his punches before kneeing his gut and throwing him into the sky, blasting him, causing him to fall, injured.

Android 17 glances over at General Blue, whose expression was priceless. " _Are you going to attack me? Now's your chance to run._ " 17 asks.

General Blue snaps out of it and launches at Android 17. Big mistake. Android 17 just punches him once, knocking him out. " _I was expecting a challenge._ "

* * *

 _ **Winners: Android 17, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha**_

* * *

Android 17 walks over to the surprised group. " _Here,_ " he tosses each of them a bean, leaving him with only one left. " _Eat the bean I gave you, and come with me._ "

They didn't argue, as Android 17 takes off, them flying after him.

* * *

 _ **Vegeta VS. Nappa**_

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa stand across from each other.

Nappa growls. " _I will kill you, Vegeta! I will get you back after all those years!_ "

Vegeta chuckles. " _Show me what you can do, weakling. I can tell you're a little bit stronger._ "

Nappa roars in rage, launching a blast from his mouth. " _DIE, VEGETA!_ "

The blast hits Vegeta, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Vegeta is in the same spot, his expression the same, and not even a scratch is on him.

Nappa steps back, frightened. " _H-HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Even before, that would have scratched you!_ "

Vegeta is behind Nappa, smirking. " _Nothing is impossible, Nappa. The only thing impossible is you beating me._ " He raises his hand, charging a blast, as Nappa steps back in fear.

Vegeta fires the blast, as Nappa is launched into a rock. He falls down unconscious, bleeding. " _I will leave you to bleed out. Farewell, Nappa._ " He flies off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Vegeta**_

* * *

 _ **Pride Troopers VS. Ginyu Force**_

* * *

The Pride Troopers, Dyspo, Toppo, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray stand across from Ginyu, Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Guldo, each of them in their fighting positions.

" _Go, Pride Troopers!_ " Toppo yells, as they all launch at each other. " _Show them what we have!_ "

Guldo flies at Zoiray, as he uses telekinesis to grab giant rocks, launching them at him, but he begins to spin, creating a mini twister which knocks the giant rocks away. " _JUSTICE SPIN!_ " The spinning Zoiray flies up at Guldo, which catches him off guard, but at the last second, he uses his Time Freeze ability to escape it.

Zoiray gets confused, as Guldo fires lasers from his eye, as it catches Zoiray off guard, burning him a bit. " _Gack!_ " Guldo follows it with some energy blasts, knocking Zoiray out unconscious.

* * *

Dyspo runs at Burter, as he flashes, going at full speed, but since Burter is way stronger than he was before, he launches at Dyspo at the same speed, as they clash kicks.

" _He's able to match my speed..?_ " Dyspo asks himself, surprised. " _How is he able to do that?_ "

Burter smirks, as they match each other's speed, clashing in midair, causing shockwaves. Craters form in the ground, as they continue to clash kicks.

Dyspo leaps back, as he jumps up, charging at him with a kick. " _JUSTICE... KICK!_ "

Burter yelps, as he is knocked into the rocks. He gets up, as he flies at Dyspo, blue energy bursting out of him. He uses his Blue Hurricane move, as Dyspo tries to dodge it, but is knocked back. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo stops himself in midair. Dyspo charges two red energy spheres and fires it as a blast. " _JUSTICE... CRUSH!_ "

Burter roars, launching a huge energy blast and the blasts collide. Dyspo ultimately overpowers Burter, launching him into the rocks, unconscious. " _Nnggh..._ "

" _Do not mess with the Pride Troopers!_ " Dyspo yells to him. " _You are nothing to justice!_ "

* * *

Kahseral runs at Recoome, who looks at him, then laughs.

" _JUSTICE SABER!_ " Kahseral yells. He creates yellow energy sabers in his hands, as he leaps to Recoome swinging them at him. " _HAAA!_ "

Recoome jumps over it, bringing his elbow over Kahseral. " _RECOOOOME BOOM!_ " He brings it down at full force, as Kahseral blocks it with his energy sabers, being knocked into the ground. " _Tch..._ "

" _RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!_ " Recoome launches a beam from his mouth. Kahseral rolls out of the way, jumping back, as there is a huge explosion.

" _What a monster he is,_ " Kahseral says, as he charges a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand. " _JUSTICE BOMBER!_ " He fires the energy sphere at Recoome.

" _RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH!_ " Recoome swings a punch at the energy sphere, punching it back at Kahseral.

" _AGHH!_ " Kahseral yells, as he blocks it, but is sent into a mountain. " _GAH!_ "

" _RECOOOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!_ " Recoome launches continuous energy bullets at Kahseral. Kahseral yells in a lot of pain, being consumed by the blasts.

* * *

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, launching Ki Blasts at her, but she counters them with her own, causing explosions everywhere. Jeice raises his hand. " _CRUSHER BALL!_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Cocotte, but she raises both her arms, creating a Dimension Zone around her, as the Crusher Ball isn't able to penetrate it.

She laughs. " _You cannot hit me while I am in here!_ " The zone begins to expand, turning into a dimension around both of them. ' _You are trapped in here now!_ "

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, as red energy bursts from him, as he uses his Red Magma move, as he launches at her at insane speeds, catching her off guard and launching her. " _GYAAAH!_ "

Cocotte hits the ground, as the dimension zone around her disappears. Jeice powers up a Full Power Energy Ball, but there is a flash and he is knocked into the rocks. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo lands, a faint purple aura around him. " _Cocotte, go help captain. I will fight this guy and go help Zoiray. Go, now._ "

Cocotte nods, as she flies off toward Recoome and Kahseral's battle. She'd not want to be involved with Jeice anymore.

Dyspo looks at Jeice, who gets up. " _Grr..._ " He raises his hand. " _CRUSHER BALL!_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Dyspo, but Dyspo dodges it, kicking it away. " _Nope._ " He goes so fast that he seems like a bullet, as he kicks Jeice's gut. " _JUSTICE KICK!_ " Jeice coughs blood from the powerful kick, as he is launched into the ground, knocked unconscious. Dyspo sees Zoiray has lost, as he launches toward Guldo.

He finds Guldo about to finish Zoiray off, as Dyspo flashes at him. " _OH NO YOU DON'T! **JUSTICE KICK!**_ "

He kicks Guldo at full force, knocking him out instantaneously. He is launched into a mountain, causing it to shatter completely.

He picks up Zoiray, puts him in a safe place, and heads off for Toppo. " _Toppo, I hope you're okay!_ "

* * *

Toppo runs toward Ginyu, as he holds up his hand, grabbing his other arm. " _HAAA!_ " He launches continuous energy blasts from his hand, which Ginyu dodge.

Toppo launches at Ginyu, throwing punches at him, which Ginyu blocks, but Toppo is too powerful for him, as he is knocked back. " _GAH!_ " Ginyu raises his hands, launching continuous energy bullets at him. " _GALAXY DYNAMITE!_ "

Toppo jumps over it, as he launches at Ginyu at full speed, punching him in the gut at full force. Ginyu coughs blood and is launched into the ground, causing an explosion.

Ginyu gets up, panting, as he presses his hand against his chest, blasting himself. " _GRRRHH! Hehe..._ "

Toppo is confused. " _Why is he harming himself?! Is he mad?!_ "

Ginyu spreads his arms out, looking up at Toppo. " _CHANGE, NOW!_ " He fires an energy wave from his mouth toward Toppo's mouth.

Dyspo from the distance sees this happening. He momentarily goes Light Speed Mode, as he grabs Guldo, appearing in front of Toppo, holding him. " _Take this!_ "

Ginyu's eyes widen, as the beam goes into Guldo's mouth, as they body swap with each other. Toppo does a simultaneous attack, knocking the both of them to the ground, unconscious.

" _Let's go save Captain!_ " Dyspo says as he and Toppo fly off toward Recoome and Kahseral's fight. " _Hurry!_ "

Kahseral would be on the ground, losing consciousness, as Recoome towers over him. He looks up, as Recoome smirks. " _Time for you to die! RECOOOOME-_ "

" _HEAHH!_ " Toppo yells as he lands with Dyspo, launching the Justice Flash at Recoome, knocking him back. Cocotte arrives at the same time.

Recoome skids back then laughs. " _A challenge for Recoome! Here we go!_ "

He launches at Toppo, bringing back his fist. " _RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH-_ "

Toppo just catches his punch, as he punches Recoome in the gut at full force. He coughs blood and is launched to the rocks, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Winners: The Pride Troopers**_

* * *

Dyspo picks up Kahseral, just as Android 18, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi land. Android 18 pulls out a Senzu Bean, but Kahseral weakly says no, and tells her to save it for Vegeta or the others.

" _That's nonsense, sir!_ " Dyspo tells his captain. " _We need to get you heal-_ "

" _C..Cut it out, Dyspo,_ " Kahseral says. " _I'm fine... Don't worry about me._ "

Dyspo looks over at Cocotte. " _Cocotte, take captain with you and guard him. We will go help the other fighters._ "

" _B-But... What about-_ " Cocotte is cut off by Dyspo.

" _Just go! We don't have time! Grab Zoiray as well!_ " Dyspo tells her, as Cocotte immediately grabs Kahseral, taking him away.

" _Let's go, Dyspo,_ " Toppo says, as the both of them fly off. " _We will help the others._ "

* * *

 _ **Perfect Cell VS. Frieza**_

* * *

Frieza and Perfect Cell stand across from each other, observing their powers. Their presence shakes the entire planet.

Perfect Cell goes first, as he launches at Frieza, as they begin to clash. Perfect Cell overpowers Frieza with no effort, as he punches him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be sent flying.

Frieza stops himself in midair, wiping the blood off of his mouth, chuckling. " _Not bad... You're quite the strong one._ "

Perfect Cell chuckles. "Y _ou think I have been doing nothing in Hell, Frieza? I have discovered many new powers..._ "

" _I have as well, Cell,_ " Frieza says, as he spreads his hands. " _I will show you a form that will terrify even you!_ "

Frieza glows, as he roars, his body turning golden, as he enters his golden form. " _I am Golden Frieza now! This is a form you could never hope to achieve!_ "

Perfect Cell just laughs. " _That form? I have your cells, Frieza!_ " Cell roars, as his body turns golden as well, entering his golden form.

" _Impossible!_ " Frieza yells in disbelief. " _You little-_ "

Perfect Cell instant transmissions behind Frieza, as he slams him into the ground, causing a massive explosion. This part of the landscape is shattered, Cell floating toward him.

Frieza gets up, panting. " _YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT I AM STRONGER!_ " Frieza roars, as his golden form begins to glow. Crystals form on his chest and head, as he enters his Diamond Form. " _BEHOLD, DIAMOND FRIEZA! NOW THIS, IS YOUR FALL!_ "

Perfect Cell chuckles, wagging his finger. " _You just don't get it Frieza. I said I have your cells, and not only that, I have Saiyan cells, which means I have God Ki._ "

He roars, as he enters his Diamond Form, but then his energy becomes unable to be sensed. A Super Saiyan Blue aura appears around him. " _Behold! This is my power!_ "

Frieza roars, throwing a punch at his chest, but it doesn't even faze him, as he punches Frieza in the gut, knocking him out with one hit. He towers over Frieza's body, as his tail grabs hold of Frieza's body, as he absorbs Frieza, making him even stronger.

" _I am now done with you, weakling,_ " Perfect Cell says, flying off. " _Time to kill the rest._ "

* * *

 _ **Winner: Perfect Cell**_

* * *

 _ **Gohan and Good Buu VS. Kid Buu**_

* * *

Gohan and Good Buu stand across from Kid Buu, as Gohan gets in his battle stance. He feels sweat running down the side of his face. " _This is bad. His power is way too high for us._ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally, as he enlarges his fist, swinging it at Buu, which sends him launching. " _HYAHHH!_ "

Gohan roars, as he enters his Mystic form, launching at Kid Buu. He begins to barrage him with punches, but it is no good, as Kid Buu punches him in the gut, taking only one punch to knock him out.

Good Buu launches at Kid Buu, swinging a punch at him. " _BUU NO LIKE YOU! BUU KILL YOU!_ "

It does absolutely nothing to Kid Buu, as he laughs, grabbing Good Buu. His body begins to consume his.

" _Let Buu go!_ " Good Buu struggles, but it is no use. Kid Buu turns Good Buu into candy, eating him. Pink smoke begins to shoot out from Kid Buu, as he morphs into a now reborn Super Buu.

Super Buu smirks, as he senses a huge power level that is Cell. " _Hmm... I will absorb that power... I am coming for you._ " Super Buu flies off.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Kid/Super Buu**_

* * *

 _ **Fused Zamasu VS. Beerus**_

* * *

Beerus stands across Zamasu, who smirks. " _I will finally be able to finish my plan! That nuisance of an Omni King won't be enough to take me down!_ "

Beerus scowls. " _I don't think so._ " He launches at Zamasu throwing a punch at him. " _HAA!_ "

It hits Zamasu, but it does nothing to faze him. " _Didn't you forget, Lord Beerus? I am five quintillion times stronger than before._ "

" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief. " _Gck... it's hopeless! I can't even faze Zamasu now!_ "

Zamasu punches Beerus in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched far away. Beerus comes back, roaring in his full power. He throws another punch at Zamasu, as it still does nothing. Beerus continues to hopelessly barrage him, as Zamasu just stands there, taking it.

" _My turn now, Beerus,_ " Zamasu says, as he punches Beerus once in the gut, causing him to fall, unconscious. "What a weakling."

Zamasu flies off. His white aura surrounds him, following him.

* * *

 _ **Winner: Fused Zamasu**_

* * *

 _ **Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir VS. Abysus**_

* * *

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir all stand across from Lord Abysus. Just Abysus' presence alone causes the nearby universes to shake. " _Hmph..._ "

" _You're past your time, Abysus,_ " Vados says, her staff raised. " _Now is the end of you._ "

Abysus laughs, walking toward them slowly. " _All of that power... will only be mine in the end._ "

" _We will find out then!_ " Champa and Liquiir roar, going full power, as they launch at Abysus, barraging him. Abysus just stands there, not being fazed by any of the attacks.

" _I will have to thank Arysus later,_ " He says, absorbing Champa and Liquiir's godly essence. He throws them up in the air, kicking them across the landscape.

" _Lord Champa!_ " Vados yells, as she and Whis launch at Abysus and swing their staffs, hitting him, but it doesn't even make him budge. They both jump back, going into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, as they attack Abysus again.

" _Mmm,_ " Abysus says. " _What delicious power! You both are fools for attacking me._ "

He knocks Whis and Vados back with a kick. They both crash through a mountain, managing to stop themselves.

Jiren roars, as a red aura appears around him. He punches Abysus, sending him skidding back a little. " _Oh? This one seems to be quite strong._ "

Jiren continues to barrage him, launching him back, but Abysus then punches Jiren back, sending him into the rocks. _"He will be a pain to take care of. I cannot siphon his power since it isn't God Ki."_

Just then, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, and Android 18 land. Their auras mix into one, as they turn toward Abysus.

" _Jiren!_ " Toppo yells as he and Dyspo run to help Jiren. " _Are you okay?_ "

The second group, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrive. They mix in with the first group, increasing the amount of warriors.

" _What'd I miss, sis?_ " Android 17 asks 18. " _Anything new?_ "

" _A ot,_ " Android 18 responds. " _You did miss quite a bit. We have new allies._ "

Vegeta lands alongside them. " _Took care of Nappa. He was nothing to me._ "

Abysus walks toward the fighters. " _The amount of warriors you assembled is impressive, but I will have to kill all of you now. Prepare to die._ "

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all prepare to fight. all of them get into their battle stances, ready to fight Abysus.

Jiren roars, tearing through his shirt, as he goes into his Ultimate Battle Mode. A large red aura shoots up around him, the ground shattering beneath him. " _HAAAAA!_ "

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan White. A white aura shoots up around him, as electricity is swirling around him.

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form. His muscles bulk up, as he increases in size.

Toppo roars loudly, as his eyes begin to glow purple. He enters his God of Destruction form, a purple aura flaring up around him.

Dyspo closes his eyes, entering Light Speed Mode. A faint purple aura is seem around him, as he seems to be calm now.

Androids 17, 18, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu roar, a white aura appearing around them as well. They all enter their full powers.

Abysus laughs. " _So much power! It's amazing! Show me more of it!_ "

" _GO!_ " Vegeta yells. " _TAKE THIS FOOL DOWN, AND WE WILL HELP KAKAROT!_ "

" _Wait,_ " Whis says. " _Stop right there, all of you._ "

Everyone stops. They all turn toward Whis, confused on why he stopped them from fighting.

" _If you fight him now, you will be feeding him power,_ " Whis says. " _He absorbs God Ki and Spirit energy, which means you have to fight in a form that doesn't use God Ki. Vegeta and Toppo are the only ones here who use God Ki, so please revert to a lower form."_

 _Vegeta growls. "Fine..."_ Vegeta goes into base, then he roars loudly, electricity appearing around him. His eyebrows begin to fade, as a bright glow appears. When the glow fades, Vegeta is standing there in Super Saiyan _Three. "I never thought I'd have to use this form... Only Kakarot has used it."_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Toppo says. He deactivates his G.o.D form, reverting to his normal base power.

Vegeta opens his eyes. " _LET'S GO! TAKE THIS FOOL DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!_ "

They all roar, launching toward Abysus except for Whis and Vados. Just with a glare, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha are knocked unconscious. " _Took care of the distractions..._ "

Jiren, Vegeta, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, and Android 17 all barrage Abysus, knocking him back. " _Tch... Where did you all get so strong?! I am stronger than the Omni King!_ "

For ten years, all of them have been training heavily. Six years ago, the angels unlocked Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17 and Gohan's potentials from a request by Goku.

Vegeta roars, as he throws a full power punch at Abysus's chest, making him cough blood. " _I-IMPOSSIBLE! I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY SIPHONED POWER! THEY'VE FIGURED OUT MY WEAKNESS!_ "

Vegeta dives out of the way, as Jiren blasts Abysus. He is launched up into the sky, as Jiren turns around, closing his eyes. " _Owari da._ " There is a massive explosion, as Abysus roars, getting vaporized.

* * *

 _ **Winners:**_ _**Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu**_

* * *

Everyone's power calms down. Unfortunately, that is the moment when Super Buu lands a distance away from them.

Vegeta glances at Super Buu. " _You?! How?! I thought you were dead!_ "

Perfect Cell lands in front of Super Buu, curious. " _You seem to have a lot of power... Mind if I absorb it...?_ "

Vegeta notices Perfect Cell. " _Cell?! Tch... how annoying!_ "

Androids 17 and 18 grunts when they see Perfect Cell, as he had absorbed both of them all of those years ago. Cell begins to walk forward Super Buu, not blinking once.

" _How about I absorb you and you become a stepping stone to my throne as the Omni King..?_ " Perfect Cell offers. " _Not a bad offer, if you ask me._ "

Super Buu grunts, clenching his fists. " _No. I will absorb you! PREPARE TO DIE!_ "

Perfect Cell smirks, getting into his stance. " _Whoever is stronger gets the prize... Let's find out._ "

Super Buu roars, throwing a punch at Cell. He catches it, as his tail grabs hold of Super Buu, who roars and tries to struggle, but it is useless. Super Buu is absorbed by Cell. There is a HUGE burst of energy, as Cell's energy rises tremendously.

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Yes! Perfect! This is the power I needed! Now... for the wannabe god!_ "

Fused Zamasu flies over. " _Quite interesting power that being has... I will-_ "

Perfect Cell appears behind Zamasu, as he attempts to absorb him, but Zamasu struggles. " _Y-YOU MORTAL! CEASE!_ "

Cell roars, his power going up all the way. He barely manages to successfully absorb Fused Zamasu, as there is silence...

There is a huge booming power coming from Cell, as his Super Saiyan Blue aura turns violet, as Cell begins to transform again, beyond the Diamond Form. " _Yes... YES!_ "

Perfect Cell roars, as he entires an entirely new form. The crystals on his body all go to his chest, which turns into a bright blue crystal. His body turns white, and his eyes glow red.

" _... I call this... Primal Evolution..._ " Perfect Cell says, laughing. " _This is not even close to my maximum power!_ "

Beerus flies over, holding his gut. " _Be aware, I wasn't able to faze him._ "

Shortly after that, Gohan arrives as well, landing. " _I have come to lend my strength!_ "

Adult Goten and Trunks fly over alongside Gohan, as they both come to help as well. They yell, entering their Super Saiyan forms.

Vegeta and Jiren roar, powering up to their maximum forms and launching toward Cell. Their auras mix into one, as they prepare to attack him.

Vegeta, in Ultra Instinct Stage 2, launches at Cell throwing a kick. Cell blocks it, his arm shaking a lot. " _Tch... You've gotten quite strong, Vegeta._ "

Jiren roars as he throws a punch at Cell's chest, causing him to cough blood. " _Wh-What is this?! I am invincible! I will not lose!_ "

Vados appears behind Cell. " _Nothing is invincible, Cell._ " She taps her staff on Perfect Cell, causing him, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, and Fused Zamasu to unfuse and fall to the ground.

Jiren and Vegeta roar, as they both knock Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, and Fused Zamasu to the ground. Jiren lands, the aura around him fading.

Vegeta glances back. " _... Wait... Where is that kid, Uub? I haven't seen him anywhere since the fights have begun! Did he leave?!_ "

Whis taps his staff. " _He's... hmm... interesting... I did not expect him to do that._ "

* * *

 _ **Grand Priest, Angels, Gods, and Broly VS. Zateus and Omesus**_

* * *

The Grand Priest, the angels, the Gods, and Broly stand across from Lord Zateus and Lord Omesus. Their powers would be extremely high, the entire cosmos flashing.

Dakaishin summons his staff, getting ready. " _Be careful, everybody. We do not know what they are capable of now._ "

Broly roars loudly, as he transforms into Super Saiyan Four. Fur begins to cover his body, as his muscles get even bigger than before.

All of the angels would enter Ultra Instinct Stage Two, including Dakaishin. Their light red auras all mix into one.

The Gods of Destruction roar, as purple auras appear around each of them. They launch at Omesus, barraging him, doing absolutely nothing to make him flinch, as the angels, Broly, and Dakaishin go for Zateus. Broly roars, throwing a punch at Zateus's gut, which does absolutely nothing. Zateus punches Broly in the face, sending him flying.

Marcarita and Mojito's staffs light up, as they both roar, swinging them at Zateus. It still does nothing. as Zateus just continues to observe him in silence.

Dakaishin jumps up, as he spins his staff, around hitting Zateus with the tip of it, causing him to skid back a little. " _Not bad. You've improved, Dakaishin._ "

The Gods of Destruction continue to barrage Omesus simultaneously. He roars, as they are sent flying back. " _Weaklings._ "

A few angels and Gods launches at Omesus, as they all launch blasts at Omesus. All of their blasts combine into one and hit Omesus, making him skid slightly. " _Hmmm..._ "

At that moment, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Beerus, Goten, and Trunks all are flying, as they land with the others. They all get into their battle stances, preparing to fight Omesus and Zateus.

Dakaishin looks up. " _Oh...? It seems they all finished their battles. Well done, all of you._ "

Shortly after that, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray fly over as well, recovered. They all land next to the group, mixing in with them.

" _We made it just in time,_ " Kahseral says. " _That was quite the tough battle._ "

* * *

Goku skids back from fighting Arysus, as he looks up, seeing Uub flying over. However, Raditz and King Piccolo were following him...?

He smiles, turning back toward Arysus. " _I'm proud of you, Uub. You've done a lot._ "

* * *

Uub flies over to the rest of the warriors, as Raditz and King Piccolo land alongside him. A red aura begins to flare up around him.

Piccolo looks over at this father. " _Father? What are you doing? Aren't you..._ "

" _Saving you, you fool!_ " King Piccolo says. " _This child told us why we were summoned, and I do not appreciate it, so I am angry._ "

Piccolo smirks, turning back toward the enemies. " _Very well... You better not turn on us. I hope I do not have to kill you._ "

Another... Uub..? comes flying with General Blue and Taopaipai behind them. The two of them land in the group.

" _There's another...?_ " Tien asks himself. " _How are there multiple of him?_ "

A third Uub comes from another direction, Nappa following him. Nappa would look absolutely enraged.

A fourth Uub flies over, the entire Ginyu Force following him. He and the Ginyu Force land, the Ginyu Force doing their poses.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ " Vegeta asks. " _Are they going to attack us?! Why are they joining us?_ "

The Uubs walk toward each other, as they close their eyes. They reform back into one Uub, as he looks toward Zateus and Omesus.

" _How did you do that?!_ " Vegeta asks Uub. " _How did you split?!_ "

" _One of my abilities. It turns out I am the reincarnation of him,_ " He points at Kid Buu. " _Which is pretty shocking..._ "

Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Frieza, and Good Buu and Fused Zamasu get up. They'd have regained consciousness and would be injured.

" _Y-you insect!_ " Zamasu yells at Cell. " _You will pay for absorbing a god!_ "

Omesus launches a blast at a nearby angel, who dodges it. It heads for Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Frieza, and Zamasu. They all barely manage to jump out of the way, as the blast disintegrates the landscape in its way.

" _How dare you, Ningen?!_ " Zamasu growls at Omesus. " _You dare anger me?!_ "

Kid Buu roars, pounding his chest like a gorilla. His eyes begin to glow and twitch.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am taking down that fool!_ " Perfect Cell says as he jumps alongside the fighters. " _This is only temporary!_ "

Frieza chuckles. " _Very well. I will help just this once. I might as well have a little fun..._ "

Everyone besides Goku stands across from Zateus and Omesus. They'd all get into their fighting stances, their powers causing the entire universe to shake.

King Piccolo, Piccolo, General Blue, Taopaipai, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Raditz, Krillin, Master Roshi, Nappa, Vegeta, Android 17, Android 18, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Ginyu, Dyspo, Toppo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Zoiray, Perfect Cell, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Zamasu, Beerus, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Dakaishin, Broly, Awamo, Sour, Camparri, Cognac, Cukatail, Korn, Mojito, Kusu, Marcarita, Martinu, Makkora, Iwan, Jerez, Mule, Quitela, Arak, Champa, Liquiir, Sidra, Rumush, Belmod, and Giin all stand across from Zateus and Omesus, getting in their fighting stances, with Uub in the lead.

" _How did you manage to convince them to help?_ " Dakaishin asks Uub. " _That is quite impressive._ "

" _Wasn't easy. I stood behind when the battle has begun,_ " Uub said. " _I later told the enemies that they were summoned just because of Arysus's personal needs, which they did not take very well._ "

" _I see,_ " Dakaishin says, " _you did well, Uub. We will finish this._ "

Uub walks toward Zateus and Omesus. " _I will handle this battle. All of you, please stay back._ "

Vados widens her eyes in surprise. " _But... Are you sure, Uub?_ "

Uub glances at her, smiling. " _Don't worry, I got this. I have been training with Master Goku._ "

Zateus chuckles. " _Don't get too cocky, little brat. What hope do you have against us?_ "

Uub turns into a blur, as he appears in front of Zateus. " _WH- WHAT?!_ "

He kicks his chest, knocking him far into the distance, causing a massive explosion. Omesus roars, as he goes into his Super Saiyan White form, launching at Uub, but Uub simply sidesteps, launching a blast at Omesus. It hits his chest, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth, and to be launched as well.

Just then, there is a roar from behind him, and Abysus plows through some warriors, somehow reformed. " _DIE, ALL OF YOU! YOU DARE TRY AND KILL ME?!_ "

Uub grabs Abysus, then kicks him to Zateus and Omesus. " _AGH! A KID?!_ "

* * *

 _ **Son Goku VS. Arysus**_

* * *

Goku stands across from Arysus, who smirks. " _I have been deceiving you this whole time, Goku,_ " Arysus says. " _I was never using one hundred percent. I am not even using half a percent of my power... This was all according to plan._ "

Goku squints, his smile fading. " _You must be powerful then, huh? I shouldn't underestimate you, then._ "

" _I will use one percent of my power, Son Goku,_ " Arysus says. He roars, his power rising tremendously. The entire cosmos is flashing, pillars of energy shooting out of the ground.

Goku gets in his fighting stance, as Arysus roars, launching at him and barraging him. Goku goes Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct, barraging Arysus, but Arysus then easily overpowers him, kicking him and sending him skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Goku flashes at Arysus, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He catches Arysus off guard, punching him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched skidding.

Arysus laughs. " _Finally, a worthy opponent!_ " He roars, as he enters five percent of his power. He launches at Goku, beginning to clash with him, both of their powers being currently equal. Goku roars, adding Super Saiyan to Ultra Instinct Stage 2, multiplying its power by many times. He punches Arysus, sending him flying.

Arysus catches himself in midair, as he roars, going into twenty-five percent of his power. He straight up mauls Goku into the ground, causing a massive explosion and crater. Goku gets up, as he leaps away.

" _Not bad,_ " Goku says, " _you're worthy for me to go into my highest form. Get ready to fight me at my full._ "

Huge, booming winds burst from Goku, as it causes ripples throughout the multiverse. The ground would shatter underneath him, as all of the fighters are disrupted by his huge increase in power. Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, and this time, his pupils not disappearing.

Goku looks up, his irises turning a fiery red. **"** _This is Ultra Instinct Stage Three. This is the technique that not even Zateus could achieve._ **"**

Arysus shakes, clenching his fists tightly. " _I-Impossible! Master Zateus told me that Stage Three didn't exist! You're lying!_ "

Before Arysus could even try and react, Goku appears in front of him, as in one punch to the gut knocks him to the ground. **"** _G-Guh... I... it's true! He has entered a form beyond Stage Two!_ **"**

Abysus, Zateus, and Omesus get up, as they fly at full speed. They grab Arysus and fly a fair distance from Goku.

Arysus coughs blood, wiping it with his hand. " _He-he's too strong, Master Zateus. We have to resort to our trump card._ "

Zateus glances at Abysus. " _Abysus, you have the earrings ready? It is time to fuse._ "

Abysus smirks, as he grabs four potara earrings. He gives one to each of them, as they all put it on at once.

Goku realizes at the last second. " _NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ " But it is too late.

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus's bodies get drawn toward one another. The entire multiverse begins to split, the entire cosmos beginning to tear apart and flash. Light and dark pillars of light erupt everywhere, sending Goku skidding. " _GGRRRHHH!_ "

There is a massive roar, as a bright light engulfs the entire battlefield. Everybody is sent back, as electricity is sent everywhere across the multiverse.

The light fades, as a figure is standing there, many different colored auras around him. Its power would be beyond anything Goku has ever seen before.

The figure opens its eyes, as it looks at Goku, smirking. " _All of your enemies these past years, have just fused into one ultimate being..._ "

Goku steps back, sweating a bit. " _Crap! This is super bad!_ "

" _My name is... Abzarus..._ " Abzarus smirks, as he laughs. " _YOU ARE DEAD! Your power is now nothing to us!_ "

Goku in Ultra Instinct Stage Three stands across from Abzarus, the fusion of Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus. Sweat goes down the side of his face, as he gets into his battle stance, preparing himself.

Just then, everyone flies over, all of the angels. All of the Gods, Dakaishin, and all of the fighters who helped.

Goku looks at them, surprised. " _You guys did it! Wow, there's a lot of you._ "

Everyone lands side by side behind them. Abzarus turns toward them, chuckling. " _So you all have arrived..._ "

Dakaishin sets Liquiir and Champa down, restoring their Godly energy. " _We need as much help as we can get._ "

Goku notices Perfect Cell, The Ginyu Force, Nappa, Raditz, General Blue, Taopaipai, Kid Buu, Zamasu, and others in the crowd. " _What's going on? Why are they helping?_ "

Uub lands next to him. " _Long story, master. I will explain to you after we defeat this fusion._ "

Goku smiles, as he looks at Abzarus. " _Your warriors have lost, and now we all unite to stop you._ "

Abzarus laughs, walking forward. Each step causing a crack in reality.. " _I have no weaknesses. I can siphon your godly powers._ "

Goku clenches his fist. " _We are going to finish what we started._ " He goes into his base form. He clenches his fist, as all of the warriors stand side by side, in their fighting stances.

He looks at Grand Priest, deadly serious. " _It is time. It's time to use it._ "

Dakaishin widens his eyes, then closes them, smiling. He pulls out these pure white potara earrings, tossing them to Goku.

All of the angels look very surprised. They'd immediately know what those potara earrings are.

Whis's eyes widen. " _Is that... Could it be...? The earrings that started the very meaning of fusion. The earrings that the Supreme Kai had made their own version off of. They are the most powerful potara earrings in existence._ "

Goku holds one out for Vegeta. " _We are going to become Vegito for the final time. Let's do this together, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta huffs. " _I knew this day would come. The time where we become the Final Vegito._ " They both put on the earring, as their bodies get drawn toward one another. A bright glow engulfs them, a massive bright pillar of light shooting to the top and bottom of the multiverse.

The multiverse suddenly stops being torn apart. A bright figure ascends down from the clouds, as everything seems oddly calm now. He opens his eyes, as the Ultimate Vegito is born. He'd have a ring at the back of his head, similar to Dakaishin. " _It's over, Abzarus._ "

Abzarus smirks. " _What an amazing power! You're nearly as powerful as I am!_ "

Vegito ascends down to the ground, as he begins to walk toward Abzarus. " _Let's finish this._ "

Abzarus's smirk fades, as he prepares to fight him. " _I will use less than a percent of my power to fight you._ "

Vegito launches at Abzarus at incomprehensible speeds, as he throws a punch, Abzarus blocking it and skidding back. " _Amazing, and you're only in your base form!_ "

Vegito is silent, as his power is immeasurable, even to the Grand Priest. He flickers to Super Saiyan, as he kicks Abzarus, catching him off guard and making him cough blood. Abzarus gets launched into a mountain at trillions of times the speed of light, causing the entire landscape to explode.

Abzarus gets up, roaring. The entire multiverse begins to flash again. " _FINE! I WILL MORE OF MY POWER!_ " He launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him, which he blocks, being sent away hundreds of light years away. Vegito comes back, barraging Abzarus, who blocks, catches, and dodges his punches. " _HAHAHAHAHA!_ " He punches Vegito in the gut, making him cough blood.

Vegito flickers to Super Saiyan Two, as he grabs Abzarus's arm, throwing him into the rocks. He follows it with a Final Kamehameha, causing a massive explosion.

Abzarus roars in rage, bleeding. " _YOU'RE ANNOYING! DIE!_ " He launches at Vegito, launching massive Ki blasts. Vegito barely dodges them, as he flickers to Super Saiyan Three, knocking Abzarus into the Sun, causing a massive explosion of energy.

Abzarus smirks, looking up at Vegito. " _Now, experience my full power!_ "

Massive ruptures in the multiverse begin to appear. Time begins to slow down and speed up randomly because of it, but it is not noticeable to anyone besides the angels and Grand Priest. There is a massive roar, the multiverse tearing in half.

Abzarus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch, which he blocks. " _Gck... HAAAA!_ "

" _YOU'RE DEAD!_ " Abzarus mauls Vegito to the ground, causing a massive explosion. Vegito launches up back at him, as the two begin to clash blow for blow. Each impact causing more ruptures in the multiverse to happen.

Abzarus' eyes glow brightly, as a massive aura shoots up around him. He grabs Vegito, as he elbows him onto the ground.

Vegito gets up, panting, as all of the fighters stand aside him. " _Grrr... He's too powerful..._ "

Abzarus laughs. " _Time to use my ultimate technique and erase you all! I will... take down the other multiverses next!_ "

" _No, you won't,_ " Vegito says, as he yells the words, " _OMNI FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_ "

Abzarus roars, as he clenches his fist. It glows brightly, as most of the multiverse's energy draws toward it. " _I call this blast, 'The End'._ " He roars, both of them launching their attacks at the same time. Their attacks collide, as Vegito immediately begins to lose.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten land behind Vegito, as they all yell the words, " _KAMEHAMEHA!_ " They launch the blast, as it combines with Vegito's blast, not doing anything much to help.

Raditz joins them and yells, " _DOUBLE SUNDAY!_ " He assists the Final Kamehameha. " _MY BROTHER WILL NOT LOSE!_ "

Tien, Chiaotzu, Taopaipai, and General Blue land on the other side. They all raise their hands, charging their ultimate attacks.

" _KI-KO-HO!_ " Tien yells, adding more force to the blast. " _HYAHH!_ "

" _DODON RAY!_ " Chiaotzu yells, adding his to the Final Kamehameha.

" _SUPER DODON RAY!_ " Taopaipai yells as he has his robotic arm dislocated. He shoots a huge Dodon Ray to mix with Vegito's Final Kamehameha.

General Blue concentrates, using all of his telekinesis to increase the force of the blast. " _GRRRHH!_ "

" _You guys..._ " Vegito says in awe. " _All of you are..._ "

King Piccolo roars, launching a blast from his mouth to assist. " _TAKE THE WRATH OF KING PICCOLO!_ "

Piccolo presses his fingers to his head, concentrating, then pointing it at the blast. " _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ "

Androids 17 and 18 lands next to Piccolo and King Piccolo. They both launch Energy Blasts as well, assisting the Final Kamehameha.

" _GALAXY DYNAMITE!_ " Captain Ginyu yells as lots of Ki Bullets go to Abzarus's blast, applying more force.

" _RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!_ " Recoome yells as he launches a blast out of his mouth to assist Vegito.

Both Jeice and Burter roar, launching a combined blast. Abzarus' attack is slowing down.

Guldo concentrates, as he yells. He uses his eye lasers to assist the Final Kamehameha.

" _DOUBLE CANNON MAXIMUM!_ " Dyspo and Kahseral yell, firing a combined blast to help Vegito.

" _FLASH!_ " Toppo yells as miniature Ki blasts come out of his fingers.

" _CHAAA!_ " Zoiray yells as he becomes a mini twister, pressing against Abzarus's blast.

Cocotte roars, launching her own blast as well. It would be bright pink instead of blue.

Nappa roars, launching a blast from his mouth. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

Frieza yells as he goes into his Diamond Form. He launches a giant Death Ball at the blast, adding a lot more force.

Perfect Cell roars, going into his Diamond form as well. He launches a Solar Kamehameha at the blast.

Kid Buu and Good Buu launch a combined Candy Beam at the blast, assisting the Final Kamehameha. The beam becomes bright pink.

Zamasu roars, launching a Holy Wrath to assist Vegito. " _FACE THE WRATH OF A GOD!_ "

All of the Gods Of Destruction roar, going at their full power, and simultaneously yelling, " _FULL POWER HAKAI!_ " Their destruction energy goes into the blast, making it a bright purple.

The angels go into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they yell, launching a blast of pure negative energy to the blast. It turns black and very much slows down Abzarus's blast.

" _YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM, MORTALS!_ " Abzarus yells. " _THIS WON'T HOLD YOU FOREVER!_ "

Dakaishin goes into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, placing a hand on Vegito's shoulder. " _You have done well, both of you._ "

Vegito glances at him, his eyes widening. " _What are you going... No... don't tell me..._ "

Dakaishin begins to pour his essence into Vegito. " _This is our only option. Farewell. You have made me proud._ "

" _DAKAISHIN!_ " Vegito yells, but Dakaishin's essence is poured into him. He feels newfound power and rage as he roars, as everyone begins to push back Abzarus's blast. " _ **K... KAIOKEN TIMES ONE THOUSAND!**_ "

" _NGGH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WON'T WIN!_ " Abzarus roars, but it is hopeless. He is consumed by the blast, as every bit of him is vaporized, all of his atoms, all of his essence, gone.

* * *

 _ **Winners: Everybody**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta unfuse, as they fall on the ground, panting, then losing consciousness. There is silence, as all of the fighters are completely exhausted.

* * *

 _ **Seven Days Later**_

* * *

Goku wakes up in the former Grand Priest's Palace. He immediately remembers everything that happened. " _Grand Priest... You sacrificed yourself to save everything..._ "

Whis and Beerus walk into the room. They'd notice that Goku is finally awake.

" _Oh, he's awake,_ " Whis says. " _That is quite the relief._ "

Goku slowly gets up, stretching. " _What is going on-_ "

Beerus walks over to Goku, as he hugs him. " _B-Beerus...?_ "

" _In all honesty, thank you, Goku. I never thought I'd ever do this gesture, but it is as thanks,_ " Beerus says, letting go of Goku, then clearing his throat. " _Anyway, all of the angels want to have an audience with you._ "

Goku walks out to see Vegeta waiting for him. " _Took you long enough, Kakarot. You've been out for a while._ "

Goku and Vegeta walk over to all of the angels, as Vegeta stops, stepping aside. " _Hmph... let's see..._ "

He sees the Zenos. " _Hey, Zen-chans! It's so good to see you!_ "

The Zenos' eyes light up. " _Goku! We missed you!_ "

Kusu, the oldest angel, clears her throat, walking up. " _Son Goku of Universe Seven. We gods have made a proposition for you._ "

Both Zenos get off their throne, looking down at Goku. They take a step forward, looking intimidating.

" _We would like you to become the new Grand Priest, Goku-san,_ " Kusu continues. " _We need one desperately."_

Vegeta's eyes widen, his jaw dropping. " _WHAT?! H-...HIM?!_ "

Goku gasps, his eyes widening. " _Me? You want me to become the new Grand Priest?_ "

Whis places a hand on Goku's shoulder. " _We are forever in debt of you. We offer you our father's throne, as all of us angels, and even the Zenos have voted on it._ "

" _So, what's your answer, Goku?_ " Future Zeno asks. " _Hurry up and tell us!_ "

Goku looks down, closing his eyes. " _Years ago, I started as just a child in a forest, surviving off of my strength. I then met Bulma and Yamcha and other friends. I eventually began to become stronger and stronger. I fought stronger and stronger enemies, unlocking transformations such as the Super Saiyan on Namek against Frieza. I eventually fought Beerus, then Zamasu, then Jiren, and eventually, even Zateus himself. What a life I had._ "

All of the gods are silent at awe in Goku's speech. Vegeta smirks at his story, still watching.

Goku looks up, walking toward the Zenos. " _The Grand Priest sacrificed_ _himself for everything. I will become the new Grand Priest on one condition._ "

Zeno tilts his head. " _A condition? You want a condition?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Goku says. " _Only if you allow me to continue to visit Earth and stay there, and continue to fight and be with my family and friends._ "

The Zenos walk over to the gods and they have a discussion, Goku only being able to hear whispers. " _Isn't that breaking the rules...? Are you sure...?_ "

The conversation breaks up a few minutes later and Kusu walks up to Goku. " _We accept your condition, Son Goku, just as long as you still do your job._ "

Goku nods, walking up to the Zenos. " _Let's do this. It is time to become the new Grand Priest._ "

Both Zenos raise their arms, as they are surrounded in blue energy. It shoots into Goku, as he feels new kinds of powers pouring into him.

His Gi changes into one just like Dakaishin's, as a blue ring forms around the back of his head. He opens his eyes, as they are normal.

Vegeta watches in awe. " _No way... Kakarot... he's..._ "

Goku's hair turns white, as he opens his eyes, then glances at Vegeta. He walks toward him, smiling.

Vegeta has a look of shock on his face. " _K... Kakarot?!_ "

Goku laughs, unable to keep a serious face anymore. " _Stop that Vegeta, you're acting weird!_ "

Vegeta clenches his fist. " _Grr... You're still an idiot Kakarot!_ " He hits Goku's head. " _Ow, Vegeta! What the heck?!_ "

Vegeta stops, calming down. " _I'm going back to Earth. Later, I want you to show me the way you trained with the former Grand Priest._ "

Goku smiles, rubbing his head. " _Will do, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta smirks, as Whis takes him back to Earth. A pillar of light shoots away.

Goku sits on his throne, looking up. " _Man... What a journey this has been. I am so excited to see the next generation!_ "

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth**_

* * *

Vegeta and Whis appear back on Earth. At the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Nappa. " _Hmm..._ "

" _Wait... How are they still here...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Was their spell never removed? Well, this is quite surprising._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, as he walks over to Nappa. " _Oi, Nappa._ "

Nappa jumps up. " _V-Vegeta?! Y-You...!_ "

Vegeta scowls at Nappa. " _I am going to have to whip your weak self into shape, at least until the spell is somehow removed._ "

* * *

Uub is sitting on a bench, as he looks up. " _I see you finally did it, master._ " He smiles, getting up. " _Things are going to get interesting._ "

He walks away. He goes to his hometown, going to continue farming.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter twenty is already out, hehe! I decided to do a full remaster of chapters 15-19.**_

 _ **What I had changed is that I removed most of the bold text, added extra dialogue, removed the math jumbled mess. I also removed the hypothetical power levels.**_

 _ **Hopefully this is easier to the eye. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	46. A Teaser

_**A new story awaits...**_

 _ **A story that continues the events of Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel:**_

 _ **A story to explore new boundaries, and new powers...**_

* * *

Two little Saiyan brothers are playing around in the fields, sparring with one another. One's name would be Capper, and the other's name would be Raddis. The two continue to spar, as they skid back.

" _Hey, Raddis,_ " Capper said, " _do you think we could get stronger than Great-great grandfather Gohan? We both will be the strongest!_ "

Raddis smirks, as he gets in a fighting stance just like Goku's. " _Of course we can! We are Saiyans! The Saiyan race has been thriving on Earth. Our next step is to unlock Super Saiyan Three!_ "

Capper yells, as the both their hairs spike up. They'd both enter Super Saiyan Two, as they continue to clash, wind blowing everywhere in the fields.

Raddis roars, as he swings a heavy punch at Capper. Capper skids back heavily, almost falling over. He then leaps up, launching a Galick Gun at Raddis.

Raddis launches a Final Flash, as rocks begin to rise around them. They both are yelling, as Raddis begins to overpower him. Capper is consumed by the blast, being launched across the fields. " _AGHHH!_ "

* * *

 _ **A story like no other Dragon Ball FanFictions...**_

* * *

The Founder, Ahton, would be kneeling on the ground. Blood would be running down the side of his face, as he'd be panting heavily in front of a tall, dark figure.

" _D...damn you..._ " Ahton says, blood dripping on the floor in front of him. " _W...Why... Why are you here?!_ "

* * *

 _ **A threat even worse than Oblivion...**_

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the air, shattering the landscape. Beerus lands on the ground, topless. He'd be panting, clenching his fists. " _Why... why are you alive?!_ "

* * *

 _ **A story that changes everything...**_

* * *

Raddis gets launched across the landscape, crashing through mountains. He gets up, panting heavily. He looks up, one of his arms broken.

A dark figure vanishes in front of him, looking down at him in disappointment. " _ **What a disappointment...**_ "

Capper vanishes in front of him, getting into his fighting stance. " _I will protect you, Raddis!_ " He roars, as his hair spikes up, turning white. A large white aura flares up around him.

* * *

 _ **Coming soon...**_

* * *

 _ **I decided to keep going just for the heck of it. The rewrite will still continue, so don't worry.**_

 _ **This will be a separate FanFiction.**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


	47. Dragon Ball Super Aftermath Full

_**Dragon Ball Super: Aftermath [REMASTERED]**_

* * *

 _ **You'd be surprised at just how many spelling and grammar issues there were in the original. I also removed some unnecessary bold that was in the late chapters. Re-reading it hurt my eyes. Anyway, please enjoy the full story in one sitting! This is the last time I will be combining chapters.**_

* * *

 _ **Two months after the Tournament Of Power, things were strangely quiet... The air seemed tense as if something bad was going to happen...**_

* * *

Goku and Beerus were fighting against each other. They'd be clashing blow to blow, their powers increasing by the second.

Goku launches at Beerus in his base form, throwing punches and kicks at him, to which Beerus dodge with little to no effort. Beerus then swings a spin kick at Goku, sending him into the tree, causing him to impact on it.

" _Ack, wow!_ " Goku says, " _Wow, Lord Beerus! You are really one tough guy to beat! It's really hard to fight against you!_ "

Beerus smirks at the comment. " _I haven't had a real opponent quite as skilled as you, Goku. I am impressed by your powers, but isn't it time for you to power up a bit?_ "

Goku laughs. " _Alright. Here I go, Lord Beerus!_ " Goku roars, beginning to charge, as his hair spikes up, turning blue. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, then he launches back at Beerus, both of them starting their fight again.

The both of them clash punches, Beerus nowhere near to going all out, as he punches Goku in the face, sending him into the ground. " _Is that all? I'm disappointed._ "

Goku gets up, as he roars, beginning to power up. A red outline begins to appear around him as he yells the words, " _KAIOKEN TIMES 10!_ "

A giant red aura appears around Goku, as he slams his foot on the ground, causing the landscape to crack, as he launches at Beerus, catching him by surprise and landing a direct punch on his face, knocking him back a bit. " _Tch..._ "

" _He may even surpass the gods,_ " Whis says. " _He managed to master Ultra Instinct in just under 48 minutes, which is a form that is even hard for a God Of Destruction to achieve. Very impressive if you ask me._ "

" _Oh yeah, speaking of Ultra Instinct,_ " Beerus says. " _Why don't you use it right now? I would like a better challenge._ "

" _Well, I would if I could, Lord Beerus,_ " Goku states, " _but I am not able to. I think I triggered it on accident. I don't think-_ "

"Nonsense! You don't remember, even if you mastered it?" Beerus yells. " _You were able to almost beat an opponent stronger than a God of Destruction! How dare you say that?!_ "

" _Well, I haven't fully mastered it,_ " Goku says, disappointed. " _If only I could use that power again..._ "

" _Here's a hint, Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _you have to focus and remain calm for it to work. Your thinking is usually never calm. If you rely all on your instinct, you may have a chance at doing it._ "

" _Focus, and remain calm..._ " Goku looks down, closing his eyes " _Hmm... I think I could do so..._ "

Goku's hair begins to spike up, the outer edges of his body glowing. Goku would begin to enter a different state, a state like no other.

Beerus smirks, getting a little excited. " _Come on... Come on... Don't disappoint me now, Goku!_ "

Goku's stomach rumbles, causing him to lose focus on attaining Ultra Instinct. His spiked hair goes back to normal, and the glow fades. " _Boy, am I hungry-_ "

" _OH COME ON!_ " Beerus yells. " _I SHOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT FOR LOSING FOCUS OVER FOOD!_ "

Whis sighs, shaking his head. " _They never change... Sheesh..._ "

" _Hey, hey! I'm sorry Lord Beerus!_ " Goku says, getting a little nervous. " _I can't fight well on an empty stomach._ "

Beerus sighs, plopping himself down on the ground. " _Well, I suppose I am hungry as well..._ " He looks at Whis. " _Whis. Bring us something delicious. I don't care what it is._ "

" _As you wish, my lord,_ " Whis says, as he raises his staff, bunches of pizza boxes appearing. " _This is the best I could find as of now. Please do enjoy!_ "

Before Whis finishes his sentence, Goku and Beerus are digging into the pizza, eating it at a very quick pace. They'd be going through many slices and even entire pizzas in seconds.

After a bit, when they get down to the last slice, Beerus goes to grab it, but Goku grabs it before he does. Goku raises the pizza slice above his mouth, ready to eat it.

" _HEY! THAT PIZZA SLICE WAS MINE!_ " Beerus yells. " _YOU HAD ENOUGH! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!_ "

" _But you had three more slices than I did!_ " Goku argues back to the god. " _At least be fair, please!_ "

" _Oh, goodness,_ " Whis sighs, " _those two never change... They need to calm down..._ "

Shortly after Whis said that he gets a message on his staff. " _Oh? Who is this? Hello?_ "

" _Hey, Whis!_ " Bulma greets. " _I got something delicious for you and Lord Beerus on Earth! I don't think you ever have tried this! It's a really delicious snack I'm sure you'll like._ "

" _Oh, Really?!_ " Whis asks, excited. " _Something new? I can't wait to try it!_ "

" _Yep! Come whenever you want! Don't let it get cold,_ " Bulma says, as she hangs up the call with Whis. The message on the staff flickers off, going blank.

Whis looks at Beerus and Goku, who are still fighting over that slice of pizza. " _Rather than you two fighting over a slice of pizza, you should come and have this new food that Bulma told us about. I'm sure it is quite delicious!_ "

Goku stops fighting for a moment, giving Beerus the chance to snatch the pizza slice and eat it whole. " _Mine! In your face, Goku!_ "

" _Hey, no fair, Lord Beerus!_ " Goku says, frustrated. " _I was gonna eat that! That's rude!_ "

Whis sighs again, shaking his head. " _Come on, let's go. I will get you more pizza later. Geez..._ "

 _ **EARTH**_

Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive on Earth and begin walking toward Bulma's place. The three of them would somehow still be hungry after eating all of that pizza.

" _After this, we are going to continue our fight, Goku,_ " Beerus says. "I am interested in fighting against Ultra Instinct myself. After seeing you fight Jiren with it, I am interested in comparing us..."

" _Hehe!_ " Goku laughs. " _Sure! That sounds fun! I am looking forward to fighting with you again, Lord Beerus!_ "

A few minutes later, they arrive at Bulma's house. Beerus glances at Goku. " _Go on, ring the doorbell._ "

" _Here we are,_ " Goku says, as he rings the doorbell. "I wonder what she has in store for us.

Bulma answers the door. " _Oh hey! You arrived! Come in!_ " She gestures them to go into her house, and they do. Beerus sniffs the air, looking around. " _What is this delicious smell?_ "

" _I'm sure you will love this new food,_ " Bulma says, " _They are called dumplings! They can melt in your mouth._ "

" _Sounds interesting. It better be good,_ " Beerus says. " _Where is it? Show me the dumplings, woman._ "

" _You will like it. I got tons of them!_ " she said, smiling. " _I am hungry myself, so this will make a good meal for the four of us._ "

She walks over to the table and opens some boxes, filled with warm, juicy dumplings. " _Here you go! Maybe they will even be your new favorite!_ "

" _Oooooh!_ " Beerus says in awe, as he picks one up and takes a bite out of it. " _...YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY!_ " He yells happily.

Whis tries one as well. " _Mmmm... It is quite delicious. The fluffy texture, and the amazing flavor! You were right, Bulma. These do melt in your mouth!_ "

A powerful being ascends upon the atmosphere. He looks down at the Earth. " _Interesting... So this is where he is occupied..._ "

They continue to help themselves to some dumplings without a care in the world. Whis suddenly senses something huge is about to happen, as he taps his staff on the ground, placing a barrier around everybody.

Goku looks up, a bunch of dumplings shoved into his mouth. " _What's wrong, Whi-_ "

There is a massive explosion, as the entire house is destroyed. The force from it levels many buildings around the house.

No one was hurt, thankfully. It was a good thing that Whis put a barrier around the fighters. " _Oh no. That energy,_ " Whis says, worried. " _Oh no..._ "

" _What's the problem, Whis?_ " Beerus asked. " _Tell me, now. I don't get why you're-_ "

" _All of you should leave, especially you, Lord Beerus. You aren't str-_ " Whis is interrupted by the next set of events that are about to occur.

A pillar of red energy slams the ground in front of the five of them. They stumble back, as a dark figure appears. He opens his eyes, as they are glowing.

" _Long time no see, Whis,_ " the unknown figure says, " _I see you have aged well..._ "

" _Lord Beerus? Whis? Who is this?_ " Goku asks, on full alert. " _You know him? Who is he?!_ "

" _Yeah... I want to know as well! Who is this individual, Whis?_ " Beerus asked as well. " _Tell me, that is an order!_ "

" _A-Are my parents okay?_ " Bulma asked, on the verge of tears. " _Oh, no... If the explosion got my parents..._ "

" _To answer Bulma's question, yes. And to answer Lord Beerus's question... This one is named Lord Abysus. He is one of the most powerful gods next to Zen-Oh,_ " Whis explains. " _I don't think I can even stand a chance against him._ "

But Beerus didn't listen to the last part, as he launches himself forward and throws a punch at Abysus, but his punch is stopped in midair by an invisible force. " _WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM... THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!_ "

" _So you are the Hakaishin of Universe number seven...? Don't make me laugh,_ " Abysus says, landing an extremely heavy blow in his gut, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood. " _The Hakaishin were stronger in the beginning. What made Zen-Oh decide to change them?_ "

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue, launching after Abysus. " _LEAVE LORD BEERUS ALONE!_ " He throws a punch, that Abysus merely stops with his finger. " _That will not work, little one..._ "

" _So, this one is a Saiyan, who has reached beyond the boundaries of Super Saiyan... Interesting, but weak,_ " Abysus slams Goku into a wall with an invisible force. "I _remember the Original Saiyan God, the very first Saiyan, Lord Omesus... He was my father's friend..._ "

Whis, whose staff was charging something, launches it at Abysus. It would be beyond anything Goku has ever seen. It would have seemed to use the energy of antimatter and matter, making something very deadly. " _That is enough, Abysus! I will have to break my father's rules in order to protect!_ "

It stops in midair by Abysus, only to be launched at Goku, the weaker one. " _Protect? You mean... destroy your young Saiyan friend...?_ "

" _KA... ME... HA... ME...HAAAAAAA!_ " Goku launches a full power Kamehameha at it, but the blast just begins to cut clean through it. " _NNGH! HE'S STRONG!_ "

" _GCKK... KAIOKEN TIMES 20!_ **"** Goku uses Kaioken technique but it still has no effect on it. Right before it hits Goku, it is dispersed by Whis.

Goku gets out of his form, panting, Whis is knocked, skidding back. Whis launches at Abysus, swinging his staff at him. Abysus is launched back. " _Grhh! Heh... Not bad..._ "

Abysus roars, as he launches at Whis, swinging a heavy kick at him. Whis blocks it, being knocked into a building.

" _I.. never seen an opponent this strong.._ " Goku says, exhausted. " _Even... Even Whis is struggling... Against him..? Whis is stronger than Beerus, and..._ "

" _Abysus is in a very suppressed state,_ " Whis says. " _At full power, his power goes above the Grand Priest's... We must never let Zen-Oh know of this, or else he could end up erasing everything_ "

Suddenly, Abysus grabs some kind of staff, pointing it toward Whis. **"** _Have fun._ **"** He smirked, as Whis is sucked into it. " _Oh nooo! Goku-saaaaaan!_ "

He looks at Beerus, charging a small blast. "The destroyer... will be destroyed my me! Prepare to die, Lord Beerus."

He launches the blast. The blast heads for Beerus. His eyes widen, prepared to try and counter the blast.

Suddenly, Vegeta flies over, a blue aura flaring up around him. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOT!_ "

Right before the blast hits Beerus, Vegeta vanishes in front of it, as he kicks it away with all of his effort. " _HAAAAAAAAA! HEAAAHHHH!_ " The blast is launched far away in the distance, as a MASSIVE explosion causes all of the windows in the city to shatter.

Vegeta lands in front of Beerus, as he is in Super Saiyan Blue. " _I thought the Gods Of Destruction were supposed to be stronger than this, not cowardly! Beerus, this is not like you! SHOW US WHAT THE DESTROYER REALLY CAN DO!_ "

Beerus is silent for a moment, not even able to get angry at Vegeta for insulting him. He sighs, looking up at Vegeta. " _Fine, but you will never insult me like that again. I will free Whis!_ "

" _Vegeta! You can't take on this guy alone!_ " Goku yells at his friend, but Vegeta wasn't listening. He spreads his hands outward, as he begins to charge his ultimate attack.

Goku runs up to him. " _No, Vegeta! You can't! It won't work on someone like him!_ "

 **"** _FINAL... FLASH!_ **"** Vegeta launches his strongest attack as Abysus. It travels through the air, as the entire planet is shaking.

The Final Flash slams into an invisible barrier, as a massive explosion sends him and Goku back. " _Gaaackk!_ "

Abysus roars in laughter. " _Seems like the Saiyan bloodline has really changed..._ "

He yells, launching a medium-sized blast at the two Saiyans. Suddenly, Beerus vanishes in front of it, slapping it away with all of his force. His purple aura is around him, as it begins to flicker " _This guy has really PISSED ME OFF!_ " His purple aura gets giant, turning red.

Beerus continues to roar, as the entire sky begins to flash red and white. Electricity spews everywhere, as pillars of destruction energy shoot out of the ground, destroying more of the city. He powers up to one hundred percent, as his upper torso begins to bulk up.

Abysus raises an eyebrow, interested by Beerus's power up. " _Oh? What is this? I have never seen this power before..._ "

Beerus yells, as his eyes begin to glow. He finishes powering up, as now he is shirtless. He'd be a lot more muscular, as a red aura is sparkling around him. He slams his foot on the ground, launching at Abysus at insane speed.

He slams his foot into Abysus's chest, causing Abysus to skid back. What Beerus doesn't know is that Abysus is toying with him. Beerus roars, as he launches a gigantic Destruction beam at Abysus.

Abysus punches it away into the distance, as it erases an entire island. Beerus aims his right hand toward Beerus, as he grabs his right arm with his left hand, concentrating all of his energy into his right hand.

"This ends now, you fool! You will regret angering the God of Destruction!" Beerus vanishes behind Abysus, as his hand glows brightly, Earth's sky turning a red tint. " _FULL POWER... HAKAI!_ "

A pulse goes across the universe, as the glow engulfs the entire Earth. When the light fades, Abysus remains there, unharmed from the Hakai. " _I must say... You almost gave me quite the scare..._ "

" _I-IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Beerus yells, stumbling back. " _H... How did you... HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!_ "

" _It seems you do not know who I am, destroyer,_ " Abysus says, chuckling. " _I am the one above the Grand Priest. I have been given great power by my father..._ "

Abysus grabs Beerus by the neck, slamming him on the ground, causing Beerus to cough spit. " _GAHHHHHHH!_ "

" _Say goodbye to your planet,_ " Abysus says, as he launches upward, launching a massive blast onto the fighters. " _HAAAA!_ "

" _V-VEGETA!_ " Goku yells hopelessly. The blast lands on the Earth, as an explosion engulfs it. The entire Earth is completely destroyed. When the smoke clears, Goku thought he was dead.

Luckily, he wasn't. Vados and Champa had barely managed to save them. The two of them turn toward the god and angel. " _Wha...?_ "

" _Are you two alright?_ " Vados asks, concerned. " _I made it just in time to save you two._ "

" _Y-Yeah... But the Earth... The... What... Where is Beerus?_ " Goku asks, looking around, concerned for his friend.

" _Bahh! My idiot of a brother is fine,_ " Champa says. " _He wouldn't die to something like that._ "

" _What are we going to do?! Wait..._ " Goku remembers Whis rewinding time when Frieza destroyed the Earth back then. " _Vados, would you be able to... rewind time back to three minutes...?_ "

" _Unfortunately, no,_ " Vados says, shaking her head. " _Abysus has cut off time manipulation for us somehow. He probably had this all in mind before his attack. He is quite a powerful being._ "

" _How are we going to defeat this bastard?!_ " Vegeta asks, angered. " _If he can even beat an angel, what chance do we have?! We will end up being killed!_ "

During their conversation. Beerus appears, looking injured from Abysus' attack. He floats over to Goku, Champa, and Vados, panting heavily.

" _D-Dammit... How could I, Beerus the Destroyer, be injured like this?!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _I will... get my revenge on that fool!_ "

" _We will take you all back to the first tournament area. The other Gods Of Destruction and Angels are gathered there,_ " Vados explains. " _Luckily, it was never erased. We would gather at my father's palace, but we are unable to go there._ "

Vados taps her staff, as they shoot off at mega speeds. Minutes later, they arrive at the tournament where Universe Seven and Universe Six fought for the wish of the Super Dragon Balls.

" _I remember this place!_ " Goku says, looking around. " _Wow!_ "

Goku looks over at the middle and sees Angels and Gods Of Destruction gathered there, including some escapees from the attacked universes. " _Huh... They are here too. I wonder if Abysus attacked their universe._ "

He also notices the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 with Belmod, God Of Destruction for it. He remembered them from the Tournament of Power. He fought them and eventually was barely able to take down Jiren with the help of Frieza and Android 17.

He walks over to Jiren. " _Hey, Jiren! Long time no see! How are things?_ " He asks, waving at him.

Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren glance at him, while the others remain distracted. " _Is that Goku?_ " Dyspo asks.

" _Son Goku,_ " Jiren says when he sees him. " _Abysus attacked our universe, along with the others._ "

 _ **Previously in Universe Eleven**_

Dyspo and a couple of the Pride Troopers walk outside on their planet. They sense an extraordinary energy, and immediately knew that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a glow zooms down at insane speed, as it crashes through many buildings, landing on the ground in front of Dyspo and the few Pride Troopers. " _Woaah!_ "

Dyspo skids back. " _Grh... Who is this?! He's immensely quick!_ "

Toppo flies down, landing on the ground in front of Dyspo. " _Dyspo, stand back. I will take care of this._ "

The smoke clears, and Abysus is standing there, a white Ultra Instinct-like aura around him. " _Hello, Universe Eleven... It looks like you are the first universe I will collect energy from... Entertain me..._ "

Toppo yells, as he begins to run at Abysus at full speed. " _Show him our power, Pride Troopers! We will take down all evil!_ "

He points his fingers toward Abysus, as he fires a Justice Flash right at Abysus. Abysus simply glares at it, as it is scattered in all directions, causing a massive amount of damage to the entire city.

Toppo curses, as he leaps at Abysus, swinging a heavy punch at him. Unfortunately for Toppo, Abysus just simply backhands him into the distance, as he crashes through the city, being sent miles away. " _Pathetic..._ "

Dyspo prepares to fight for his life, but just then, a tall muscular figure lands on the ground in front of him, cracking it. Jiren gestures Dyspo to stay back, as he begins to walk forward. " _Where is Toppo?_ "

Abysus smirks, unafraid of Jiren's presence. " _Oh, the fat one? I sent him across the planet. Are you his friend...?_ "

In response, Jiren's eyes pulse, as intense wind is sent from him, as the entire universe begins to shake from his power. Abysus wasn't expecting such a powerful being in this universe. " _Amazing! Show me more of your power..._ "

In a blur, Jiren launches at Abysus, swinging a punch at him. Abysus catches it, his arm shaking. " _Impressive... I am not even using close to a percentage of my power, yet... you manage to apply this much force._ "

Abysus slams his fist into Jiren's gut, as spit and blood comes out of his mouth. " _GUCK!_ " Abysus grabs Jiren's arm, as he spins around, then swings him into a mountain, causing it to explode.

Seconds later, a pillar of raw, heated energy shoots from the mountains, as a shockwave goes through the galaxy and beyond. Wind shoots everywhere, as a glowing figure shoots from the mountain, then lands in front of Abysus way beyond the speed of light.

Jiren would have a light red Ultra Instinct-like aura, as he is now big and bulky, forcing his shirt to be shredded. He was now in his full power.

He launches at Abysus at full speed, as the two of them clash a punch. They vanish, as shockwaves travel through the air. The both of them would be clashing attacks, but it was obvious that Abysus was only toying with him.

Jiren yells, launching a gigantic energy blast at Abysus, but he dodges it. Abysus then vanishes behind Jiren, knocking him into the ground so hard, that the entire landscape is destroyed, the entire city would be completely split into many pieces.

" _I could have destroyed the entire galaxy,_ " Abysus says, " _but I am in a good mood, so I will only just destroy this entire star system... Farewell, warriors..._ "

Abysus roars, launching a massive sphere of energy down at the planet, as Jiren looks up. " _Grrh... I can't move..._ "

As the energy sphere gets closer to the surface, its gravity begins to cause heavier and heavier things to be gravitationally attracted to it. Suddenly, Marcarita, the angel of Universe Eleven, and Belmod, the God of Destruction of Universe Eleven appear.

With combined effort, Marcarita and Belmod manage to disperse the blast, as they look above at Abysus, angered. " _We must go, Lord Belmod, and bring Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren._ "

" _Hurry Marcarita,_ " Belmod says, " _Abysus is far stronger than us. Let's go meet up with Universe Seven._ "

" _Jiren, do you know why Abysus came to our universe?_ " Toppo asks Jiren. " _I heard he came to collect the energy of it, but do you know his intentions?_ "

Jiren shakes his head slowly. " _I do not, Toppo. Son Goku, what happened in your universe?_ "

"Well, you see-," before Goku could explain his side of the story, Beerus walks over to him. He'd appear nervous, and a little agitated.

" _Goku,_ " Beerus says, " _the Grand Priest wants to have a talk with me, you, and Vegeta. No questions asked._ "

" _Why?_ " Goku asks, not understanding the last part of Beerus' statement. " _Why would he want to talk to us, Lord Beerus?_ "

" _I said no questions asked! Just come on!_ " Beerus grabs Goku and Vegeta, pulling them toward the Grand Priest. " _When the Grand Priest wants to talk to you, you do it!_ "

" _Hello,_ " Dakaishin greets the three of them. "I would like to ask you some questions regarding the appearance of Abysus. It clearly seems that Abysus attacked your universe after he attacked Universe Eleven"

Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus go silent. They wouldn't want to get on Dakaishin's bad side, so they decide to listen closely.

The Grand Priest began to ask some questions about the incident. The three told him that Whis was absorbed by his staff and that the Earth was destroyed. They explain everything that has happened until now. Dakaishin listens closely, wanting to hear every detail.

" _Absorbing angels can make Abysus stronger,_ " Dakaishin replies, concerned. " _He has already absorbed the angels of Universe 13, 15, and 16. If this continues, he may be unstoppable._ "

" _So, what are we supposed to do?_ " Goku asks. " _We atleast want to help you fight Abysus!_ "

 _"If he isn't stopped, he will destroy everything!_ " Vegeta says as well.

" _We gods will actually need help from the mortals in defeating Abysus,_ " Dakaishin answers. " _You mortals hold great potential, and are unable to be absorbed by Abysus._ "

" _What about the weaker ones?_ " Beerus asks. " _Will they help us, or be kept away?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Vegeta agrees. " _Where's Bulma? Where is she?!_ "

" _The weaker ones will be kept in the safest place possible we can provide. For now, you all will be trained here by angels, while this place gets guarded by powerful beings. You are dismissed,_ " Dakaishin finishes, as he taps his staff, vanishing away.

After talking to the Grand Priest, Goku and Vegeta go to Vados for training, while Beerus goes to talk to some other Gods Of Destruction. They walk up to her, ready to train with her and get stronger in order to fight Abysus.

" _Ready for your training?_ " Vados asks, as Goku and Vegeta nodded once. " _Good, then we may begin. We must allow you to master your powers before the arrival of Abysus._ "

They begin training with Vados. Her training was a bit like Whis's training, but she was much faster at dodging. Goku and Vegeta barrage her with punches and kicks side by side, not letting up.

" _You both need to increase your strength, speed, and durability,_ " she explains. " _Goku-san. From what I remember, you use the Kaioken technique with your Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan technique, correct?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Goku replies. " _That's right. The highest level I can use with Super Saiyan Blue is Kaioken times twenty._ "

" _Increasing your strength and durability will allow you to go to even higher levels of Kaioken, and to allow your body to handle the after-effects of Ultra Instinct as well,_ " Vados explains. " _If you achieve this, you two could prove to be a great help to us._ "

" _Alright!_ " They both jump back. They both roar, as wind shoots across the tournament. Their hair spikes up, as it flashes blue. They both transform into Super Saiyan Blue, standing side by side.

 **"** _HAAAAAAAAAA! KAIOKEN TIMES... 20!_ **"** Goku yells as the giant blue and red aura appears around him. He continues to yell, as the aura reaches its maximum size. He glances at Vegeta, observing his power up.

 **"** _NNNNNNNNGGGGHHH!_ **"** Vegeta's hair shines brightly, as his aura begins to go wavy, growing in size. **"** _HAAAAAAAAAA!_ **"** His hair turns dark blue, as a beautiful, shiny aura appears around him, as he ascended to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. " _Grrr... I will surpass you, Kakarot!_ "

They both charge at Vados and begin swinging punches and kicks at her, as she rapidly dodges. Out of the corner of Goku's eye, he sees Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo being trained by their angel, Marcarita.

" _Maybe at the end of all this training,_ " Vados says, " _you will be able to reach levels like Kaioken Times thirty. I believe you will be able to ascend to those heights, Son Goku-san._ "

She grabs her staff, smacking them away, sending them flying, but they stop themselves in midair. Goku and Vegeta glance at each other, nodding, as they know what to do next.

They get alongside each other. " _FINAL KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!_ " They both yell, as they send the strongest Final Kamehameha to date at Vados. She reaches out and merely stops the attack with her finger, stopping it in midair.

" _Quite a lot of power this blast has,_ " Vados says, as she disperses it. " _I am quite impressed at your level of power. This blast could even prove to be a problem at a God of Destruction._ "

The red aura fades away around Goku, as his hair goes down, fading back to base. Goku looked down at the ground, closing his eyes. He slowly breathes in and out, a white outline appearing around him.

" _Oh?_ " Vados observes Goku. " _Are you perhaps entering Ultra Instinct, Son Goku-san...?_ "

Goku's hair spikes up, the small purple and blue aura beginning to appear, as his hair begins to glow white-grayish. He looks up, entering Ultra Instinct, his eyes turning a light gray color. " _..._ "

" _Tch... That damn Kakarot... I will never catch up to him!_ " Vegeta steps to the side, observing Goku's second time at using Ultra Instinct. " _I will find a way to surpass him, even if it isn't Ultra Instinct!_ "

Jiren looks over, sensing its heat. " _So he is back in that form... Migatte no Gokui... I remember that heat, and that aura._ "

Goku launches from the ground at full speed, being insanely fast, throwing a punch at Vados. His fist creates a white trail, as it travels through the air.

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta says, " _he's too quick... My eyes cannot keep up with him!_ "

Vados stops it with her finger, the impact causing wind. The wind catches everybody's attention, as they glance over, watching Goku and Vados' duel.

Goku barrages Vados at insane speeds, all of his punches being dodged and stopped. Goku swings a speedy kick at Vados' head, which she ducks, the kick sending a concentrated arc of wind, causing the wall in its path to get destroyed.

" _HAAAAAA!_ " Goku's begins to barrage her with maximum speed punches, as the ground begins to shatter beneath the two. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" A demon-like voice combined with his own roars, as Vados observes his power.

" _Your power rivals that of a God Of Destruction, Son Goku-san,_ " Vados observes, " _very impressive speed. I have a feeling that I will not be able to keep up with you for long as you continue to get stronger._ "

" _So this what happened when our universe was erased, huh?_ " Champa says. " _I never expected Goku to master that technique... Tch... Universe Seven's a pain in my...!_ "

" _What a beautiful form..._ " Heles, the God Of Destruction of Universe 2 says. " _That aura, that glow! That's truly a spectacle worthy of Universe Two!_ "

After a while, Goku suddenly feels an intensely sharp pain in his back, making him collapse, and loads of purple electricity shoots out of him. "Tch..." The pain begins to flare, as he begins to scream in agony.

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " he yells in pain. He didn't want to go through this pain again, but he knew that he had to endure it to get stronger. " _GAAAACKKKK! UGHHH!_ "

He feels Vados's staff tap on his back, as the wounds are healed, and his energy is replenished. He looks up and sees that Vados has healed his wounds. " _My, my... your body seems to have trouble handling that power, Son Goku. I will make sure it will not happen again. You got a little better at handling the punishment since last time. Last time, your wounds were much worse._ "

Goku gets up, stretching his muscles. " _Gck... Alright! Let's continue! I will master Ultra Instinct!_ "

Goku and Vegeta go back to training with Vados, while Jiren on the other hand, is training to strengthen himself as well and to master his new awakened power. They continue to train for hours straight, pushing their limits.

Hours later, everyone was taking a rest from training. Most of the fighters would be completely exhausted.

However, Goku, Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren were continuing to train with their angels, all of them pushing their limits. They weren't going to let up so easily. They were fighting for the fate of their lives.

" _Abysus will probably come soon,_ " Vados says, " _we all need to be prepared to fight him. After we finish our training session, I will be sure to replenish your energies so that you will be able to fight with all of your power._ "

" _Yeah, I know,_ " Goku replies. " _We have gotten stronger, and we will win!_ "

After a while, Goku finishes training with Vados and walks over to Jiren. " _Hey, Jiren!_ " Jiren looks back at him. " _Son Goku,_ " he responds.

 _"Jiren, let's spar! You and me!_ " Goku says, smiling widely. " _I want to see how much more powerful each of us had gotten!_ "

Jiren walks up to him, his expression unchanged. " _...Very well... But, this time, I will not lose against you._ "

" _Hehe!_ " Goku gets across from him. He yells, going Super Saiyan Blue. " _Alright! Let's go! KAIO-KEN... TIMES... THIRTY!_ " He yells, as he raises Kaioken even further than 20, his aura getting even bigger. Wind going everywhere and disrupting people's sleep. He continues to yell loudly, as his hair flashes red for a split second.

Goku charges at Jiren, as they throw a punch at each other, clashing fists. The impact causes electricity and bunches of wind to shoot out. Goku swings a kick at Jiren's side. Jiren blocks it, skidding back.

He then throws a punch at Goku's chest, sending him into the wall. " _AGHH!_ " Dyspo and Toppo stand aside to watch the fight. " _What incredible power,_ " Toppo says.

" _Nngh... You've gotten even stronger, Jiren! But I have gotten stronger as well!_ " Goku yells, his aura getting giant. He flies upward, as he begins to charge a massive Kamehameha. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_ "

Goku roars, launches the massive Kamehameha at Jiren. Jiren blocks it, skidding back. " _HAAA!_ " He punches it away in the sky above, as a massive explosion happens, sending a shockwave across the universe.

Goku then launches himself after Jiren, throwing another punch at him. " _ZYAAHH!_ "

Jiren blocks it with both his arms, being sent back into the wall. " _You have gotten stronger, Son Goku, but so have I..._ "

Goku follows it by barraging him with a set of punches and kicks, Jiren continuing to block it. Jiren jumps aside, countering it with a punch, slamming Goku into the ground, " _GAH!_ "

Abysus would continue to gather some power from the surrounding universes. Abysus would currently be in Universe Nineteen. He opens his eyes, as he senses that all of the fighters are on a tournament ground. " _Hmm... I will rattle them up, and tire them out. Then, I will arrive._ "

He raises his hands, as thousands of glows appeared in front of him. He closes his fists, as many red and black soldiers appear in front of him. " _Go, and... kill the pests..._ "

Goku gets up, holding his stomach. Goku launches himself at Jiren, bringing back his fist. Right before they were to clash fists again, they both suddenly stop.

" _Jiren, do you feel that energy?_ " Goku asks. " _That's... that's a massive amount of energies!_ "

Jiren replies by grabbing Son Goku and jumping out of the way to avoid the destruction of the wall. Jiren lands, as he glances at the wall, squinting his eyes. " _The attack has begun, Son Goku._ "

" _Oh, thanks, Jiren!_ " Goku gets up, facing whoever is outside. " _What is going on...? Who are they...?_ "

There would appear to be soldiers, all wearing black and red armor. Red auras would be surrounding them, as they all look down at the fighters, ready to fight.

Beerus jumps down next to Goku and Jiren. " _Looks like we got some trouble. These guys have at least a quarter of the power of a God Of Destruction. Abysus must have created them._ "

" _Well, looks like it is time to fight! Let's go!_ " Goku yells, as Beerus, Jiren, and Goku launch from the ground.

Five soldiers go after Goku. He goes Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken Times twenty, clashing punches and kicks with them. They were quite strong, but nowhere near as strong as Beerus or Jiren.

Goku begins to knock some soldiers back, sending a Kamehameha through their ranks. But something was wrong... The soldier's wounds were regenerating, making it almost impossible to kill them. Of course, Beerus and Jiren managed to actually completely destroy a few, but even if a finger was left, the soldier would fully regenerate, making it really hard to fight them.

Goku decides to take it up a notch. **"** _KAIOKEN... TIMES... THIRTY!_ **"** He launches at the soldiers, as he plunges through bunches of them, destroying a lot of them.

Beerus sends a wave of Hakai to soldiers, erasing many of them from existence. " _Twenty-five percent HAKAI!_ "

Jiren glares at a lot of soldiers, as a lot of them get disintegrated. " _These soldiers will not pose a threat as long as we take them down. Our main threat is Abysus._ "

The angels stood by and watch, probably waiting to come in and help if needed. Vados looks up at them, observing their new powers. " _Abysus must have created them to distract us._ "

Jiren, Beerus, and Goku continue to fight the soldiers. Champa, the G.O.D of Universe 6, and Belmod, the G.O.D of Universe 11 jump in and fight soldiers as well.

After the fighters manage to finish all of the soldiers off, there is a giant explosion that completely destroys the barrier protecting the place. Glowing eyes peer straight through the smoke, as they look down at all of the fighters.

All the angels walk a bit closer to the hole, and right there, appeared Abysus himself. He looks around at the fighters, observing them with interest.

 **"** _Good to see you all here,_ **"** he says, smirking. " _I see that you have managed to take down all of my soldiers... No matter, because that was nothing..._ "

Goku yells, as he powers up into Kaioken times 30. He launches at Abysus at full speed, swinging a kick at him. Abysus catches the kick, as he slams his fist into Goku's face, sending him into the ground. " _GACK!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, as he is getting up, " _we need to fuse! Now! If we do not fuse, we will not have a chance against Abysus!_ "

Before Vegeta could respond, Vados pitches in. " _Actually, you and Jiren should be the ones to fuse. But first, you both need to go into your full power._ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows, as he and Jiren look at each other. " _The two of us? Fuse? Wouldn't that be strange?_ "

"There is no time. Take these," Mojito, the angel of Universe 9 says. " _These are the strongest kind of potara we can offer as of now._ " He tosses a potara earring to Jiren and Goku.

Goku shrugs, realizing that he has no other choice. " _Alright. Let's do this, Jiren. Let's power up to our maximum powers first._ "

He looks down, concentrating. After a moment, his hair spikes up, the blue and light purple aura returning, his hair and eyes turning white-light gray. " _Alright, I am ready._ "

Jiren roars, as wind shoots everywhere. He charges up to his awakened power form, his red, small aura surrounding him. " _HAAA! Grr... let's make this quick, Son Goku._ "

Jiren and Goku put on the earrings, as the entire ground begins to shatter, the entire universe beginning to flash. Everything begins to shake, as a pillar of light shoots out from the two. Their bodies get drawn toward one another, as a galaxy forms around them, revolving around the entire tournament.

Jirku, the fusion of Goku and Jiren, opens his eyes. They would be a pale white. He glances up at Abysus. " _This is our fusion, Abysus. We will defeat you one way or another._ "

" _Well,_ " Abysus says, " _I will suppress myself even more to make this fight fun... Of course, you will not be able to defeat me, even as a fusion._ "

" _HAAAAAAAAA!_ " Jirku roars as he launches from the ground toward Abysus. " _BRING IT ON!_ "

Jirku swings a full force punch into Abysus's gut. "HAAAA!" His fist gets surrounded in both energies, as he slams it into Abysus.

Their punch lands. " _GRAHH!_ " Abysus yells in pain, as he is thrown far into space so fast, that he destroys several planets by impacting them. " _Grrrrr... RAH!_ " Abysus launches after Jirku, as they both throw a punch, their fists clashing. The impact from the clash causes most of the arena and surrounding planets to be blown away or exploded.

Jirku launches a blast at Abysus's face, and he yells in pain again. He continues to barrage Abysus at beyond light speeds, being at least a hundred times faster than the normal Ultra Instinct. Jirku then appears behind Abysus, punching his back, causing him to impact and go through the arena. The force of the impact sends everyone flying except for the angels.

" _Abysus is hardly using any of his power_ ," Vados says nervously. " _Goku-san and Jiren-san may have fused, but they still stand no chance against his power._ "

Abysus floats up, chuckling. " _Not bad, but no more holding back._ " He yells, as electricity shoots throughout part of the multiverse, as his white aura begins to get bigger.

Jirku charges a maximum power Kamehameha with Jiren's raw energy. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_ " Goren launches the immense Kamehameha, wider than the entire Earth. " _THIS IS OUR ULTIMATE ATTACK!_ "

Abysus laughs, as he puts his hand out and deflects it, sending it toward the angels and Gods Of Destruction. The angels protect the Gods Of Destruction by stopping it with their staff.

" _We aren't just gonna sit here,_ " Beerus says, " _we are the Gods Of Destruction! WE WILL TAKE HIM DOWN OURSELVES!_ "

All the Gods Of Destruction begin to roar. They would power up to one hundred percent, as the entire tournament begins to be destroyed by their power. They launch off from the ground at full speed toward Abysus.

Beerus and Quitela (G.O.D of Universe 4) appear in front of Abysus, throwing a punch at him. Abysus merely stops the punches with the back of his fingers. He then counters it with a punch in both of their chests, knocking them toward the angels.

Geene (G.O.D Universe 12), and Liquiir (G.O.D Universe 8) blast him from behind. " _Nngh,_ " Abysus groans in a little pain, still holding back a ton. " _You nuisances...!_ "

Abysus yells, as the entire universe and beyond begins to flash, as his power begins to alert everyone in the multiverse. He raises his power to 25 percent, a huge glow appearing around his body. He absorbs all of the power from the Gods Of Destruction, leaving them falling back toward the arena.

 **"** _Weaklings,_ **"** Abysus says, laughing, **"** _alright... Now back to the fight..._ **"** Abysus looks at Jirku, as Jirkulaunches toward him at maximum speed, launching a volley of blasts at him. " _HAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Abysus grabs the blasts, sending them back at Jirku, but Jirku merely dodges and continues to go for him. He charges up his most powerful punch, charging his power to 100%. He throws the punch at Abysus. " _HAAAAA!_ " Jirku yells, but... Abysus stops it with his finger.

" _That was a fun fight, but it's over for you..._ " Abysus blasts him in the face, breaking the potara and sending Goku and Jiren back to the ground. He roars in laughter, as he prepares to take care of the angels.

Before hitting the ground, they are stopped in midair by Vados and Awamo (Universe 1's Angel), and gently set down. " _Well done, both of you,_ " Awamo says.

" _You've done enough. Let us handle it from here,_ " Vados says. " _Now rest, and wait for Mojito to contact our father. He is probably occupied with protecting Lord Zeno._ "

All of the angels launch off toward Abysus. It was a beautiful sight, all of them having Ultra Instinct-like auras. They begin to fight Abysus.

" _GIVE WHIS BACK!_ " Goku hears one of the angels yell. " _Man... I hope they are able to free Whis..._ "

" _Nnngh..._ " Goku hears Beerus groan behind him. He immediately turns around, relieved that the Gods of Destruction are still alive.

" _Lord Beerus! Are you okay?_ " Goku asks. " _I was worried that he killed all of you!_ "

" _No! I am not okay! That damned freak took away all of our powers! We are no longer destroyers!_ " Beerus yells, angered that he is so hopeless now.

Goku remains silent, looking back at the fight, just in time to see all of the angels surrounding Abysus, their staffs pointed toward him, charging something.

They launch the same kind of blast that Whis launched back on Earth, except more deadlier, and their blasts combined into one. The blast would be completely pitch black with a bright white outline around it. It impacts Abysus with full force.

Abysus yells loudly in pain, falling toward the arena, a staff fallen out of him. " _G-GAAACK! WH-WHAT THE?!_ "

Vados catches the staff, pointing it in front of her, as Whis is released. " _Oh, dear... how long was I out...?_ "

" _Whis! You're okay!_ " Vados says, hugging him. " _I was so worried I wouldn't see you again!_ "

" _Oh, dear... It was not fun in there..._ " Whis says, looking dizzy. " _I was bound in these invisible chains, and I felt my energy being sucked into an invisible light from above..._ "

" _Just rest now, Whis. We will handle this. Your father is going to be here any time now,_ " Vados says. She launches off to go join the rest of the angels.

All of the angels fly down in a circular formation toward Abysus, getting ready to land the final blow. It looked like they were going to win, but...

Electricity shot out of Abysus, as the multiverse begins to shake. He continues to roar, as pillars shoot out of the ground and the surrounding planets. When the light fades, Abysus is standing there, a golden aura surrounding him instead of a white.

He stops in midair, looking at the angels coming toward him. He holds out his hand, causing all of the angels to freeze. " _Your power is nothing to me now... I am at my full power, and you are going to die."_

" _Oh no! He's at full power!_ " Campari (Angel of Universe 3) says, frightened. " _We... we can't be killed by him!_ "

 **"** _You have angered me... NOW DIE!_ **"** Abysus yells in rage, and it looked for a second that everything was over for the angels and everyone else, but then... There'd be a bright light behind Abysus, as a similar figure is now behind him.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you,_ " a familiar voice says behind Abysus. " _My duty is protect Lord Zeno, but... I simply cannot allow my children to be killed._ "

Abysus immediately turns around and something sends him flying. "Tch..." He stops himself in midair, as he immediately knows who it is and smirks. " _Long time no see, Dakaishin..._ "

The Grand Priest floats there, looking angry. " _My children, please get behind me._ " The angels respond by teleporting behind Dakaishin. " _It is soon time for something I never thought we would have to do._ "

Dakaishin slowly goes toward Abysus, as Abysus goes toward him as well. Dakaishin's eyes glow, as thousands of blows could be seen on Abysus's chest, sending him back.

Abysus looks like he is in deep pain but then smirks. **"** _Just kidding._ **"** His eyes have some sort of negative glow as if there was a negative light.

The negative light gets so intense that planets around it just turn into dust, as The Grand Priest is surrounded by a black aura, being sent back probably light years by the heavy blow. " _TCH!_ "

" _Father!_ " Vados yells after him, but Dakaishin immediately reappears, looking slightly pained. " _Now it is time... Vados, prepare yourself._ "

" _My children,_ " Dakaishin announces, " _it is time to fuse with me. Together, we will win against Abysus._ "

Dakaishin spreads his hands, as the angels are drawn toward him. Electricity shoots from him, destroying thousands of planets, as different pillars of energy hit him from all directions. When the transformation finishes, the angels are gone, and the Grand Priest is right there, looking much different than before, wearing different clothes, and his hairstyle slightly different.

Everyone watched in awe as the brand new Grand Priest fusion stood there, his outfit looking different than he had. His hairstyle surprisingly normal, and not a mess. Dakaishin opens his eyes, as he looks toward Abysus, deadly serious.

Abysus laughs. **"** _Finally, A real fight... Let us begin our legendary battle..._ **"** Abysus launches after Dakaishin and Dakaishin launches at him, a different looking staff appearing in his hands.

Dakaishin and Abysus begin to clash, going so fast that it looks like all of the clashes are happening at once. Explosions fill the air, causing vibrations everywhere. Abysus swings a punch at Dakaishin. Dakaishin ducks, as he slams his staff into his head, sending him upward. " _Gaaah!_ "

Goku, Jiren, Vegeta, and the rest of the gods get up, walking to the edge to watch the fight. Goku wouldn't know what to do at this point, but he had only one goal right now, and that is to help Dakaishin.

" _I... I wish I could help somehow..._ " Goku says, exhausted a bit. " _I hope the Grand Priest can win..._ "

" _Yeah, well, we all want to help!_ " Champa yells at him, " _all we can do is watch! At this point, our powers are irrelevant to his!_ "

Dakaishin swings his staff at Abysus, sending him back a bit, but Abysus counters it by launching at him at full speed and knocking him further away. Dakaishin summons planets, sending them at Abysus at very insane speeds, but Abysus just stands there, not moving as they are destroyed.

Goku remains silent, floating off the edge, going toward the fight. " _Sorry, guys, but I have to help him._ "

" _Kakarot, what are you doing?!_ " Vegeta loudly asks. " _YOU IDIOT! STOP!_ "

" _OI! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!_ " Beerus yells after him. Beerus wouldn't dare to go after Goku, because he didn't want to be killed by Abysus.

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 20. "KA..." He begins to charge a Kamehameha.

Abysus notices him, launching a simple blast toward him. " _DO NOT INTERFERE, MORTAL!_ "

" _Grrh!_ " Goku is barely able to dodge the blast. " _ME..._ "

" _Damn it all!_ " Vegeta flies after him. " _Kakarot, you're such an idiot, but I have no choice now!_ "

" _HA..._ " Goku continues his full power Kamehameha, willing to do anything at this point to try and defeat Abysus.

Jiren flies after Goku as well, activating as much power as could at the moment. " _If we are going down, we go down fighting!_ "

Dakaishin notices Goku charging his Kamehameha. " _Son Goku-san! Please go back! You will get killed by him!_ "

" _ME..._ " Goku begins to glow brightly, as he prepares to launch his most powerful attack. " _TAKE THIS, ABYSUS!_ "

He appears in front of Dakaishin, facing Abysus. He aims his blast at Abysus, as he launches it. " _HAAAAAA!_ "

He launches the Kamehameha at Abysus, as Abysus merely begins to stop it with his finger, chuckling. " _What could you possibly hope to achieve, Son Goku...?_ "

Vegeta, behind him, charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, his hair going dark blue, and the beautiful aura returning to him. " _Grr... It's doing nothing... In that case..._ "

 **"FINAL**... **FLASH!"** Vegeta roars, adding his attack to the Kamehameha, making it a Final Kamehameha. The blast gets way bigger.

Abysus shows no signs of struggle, as he continues to put on that ugly smirk, stopping it with his finger. " _You are slowly going to be peeled apart by me, and I will make sure it is painful..._ "

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger. The blast would take on a red tint, as it is now full of Jiren's raw energy.

" _I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_ " Vegeta yells. " _WE'LL GET KILLED AT THIS RATE! KAKAROT, YOU WILL NEED TO USE THE SPIRIT BO-_ "

Then... Dakaishin appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times. " _You are not alone, Son Goku-san, Vegeta-san, and Jiren-san! HAA!_ "

 **"NNNGH!"** Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast. He does his best to push against the blast, but it is starting to overpower him.

" _MORE POWER!_ " Goku yells, as he, Dakaishin, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Abysus groans, struggling some more. " _I AM.. LORD... ABYSUS! I WILL NOT... FAIL! YOU ALL... WILL NOT WIN!_ "

He pushes against the blast, beginning to slowly walk through it, blocking it. " _I HAVE WON, YOU FOOLS! THIS WILL NOT WORK!_ "

" _EVERYONE! FULL POWER! KAIOKEN TIMES 40!_ " Jiren and Dakaishin go into full power, and their blast overpowers Abysus. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

 **"** _NNNGH! NOOOOO! I.. WILL NOT FAIL...! AGHHHHHHH!_ **"** The blast finishes after a while, and there is seemingly nothing left of Abysus, meaning they have won.

Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren begin to fall back toward the remains of the tournament, but Dakaishin is able to heal them, allowing them to move once again. After the angels and the Grand Priest defused, Dakaishin goes down, and heals the angels, and begins to restore power to the Gods Of Destruction.

" _I never thought one day I would help save all of the universes,_ " Goku says. " _Wow... Crazy to think of..._ "

" _Son Goku,_ " Jiren says to him. " _Next time, we will fight without interruption. I will win the next fight._ "

Goku laughs. " _Yeah, sure! But I want to rest when I get back to Ear... Oh.._." Goku walks to the Grand Priest, who has just finished restoring the Gods Of Destructions' powers. " _Hey, Grand Priest_ "

Dakaishin finishes restoring powers to the Gods of Destruction, as one by one, the angels begin to take them back to their respective universes. Dakaishin turns around and looks at Goku. " _Yes, Goku-san? Is everything okay?_ "

" _Could ya please restore our Earth for us? It was destroyed by Abysus,_ " Goku responds, nervous to anger the Grand Priest. " _I mean..._ "

"Yes, I shall," he says, as he snaps. " _The Earth is returned. Do you want me to return you, Vegeta-san, and Bulma-san home? I wish to repay you for helping us save the multiverse._ "

" _Yes! Thanks!_ " Goku replies, smiling widely. He waves at the Grand Priest, saying goodbye to him.

Suddenly, they were back on Earth, the exact same place they were before this all happened. The house was still destroyed, but the rest of the Earth was completely fine.

Bulma, who was put in a protected place, appeared as well. " _Huh? Wh-what happened? I swear I saw that big guy sending something toward the Earth, then... falling asleep...?_ "

She then realizes that the Earth is back. " _Oh! Earth is back! I mean... as long as it's back, everything is okay!_ " She says, happily.

"Y _eah! Hehe!_ " Goku replies, smiling widely. " _I think I finally fully mastered Ultra Instinct! I just need to train harder to be able to handle the punishment better._ " He looks at Vegeta. " _Looks like we have a big adventure ahead, Vegeta!_ "

"Whatever," he replies. " _Looks like we still have a long way to go, don't we, Kakarot?_ "

Suddenly, a small pillar of light hits the ground, as Beerus and Whis walk out of it.

" _Well... What was quite the event,_ " Whis says, looking normal again. " _Still, being in that place was awful..._ "

" _Yes, I actually feel like training again for old times sake,_ " Beerus says as well. " _In the meantime, those dumplings over there are still warm since the Earth was returned._ "

Goku's stomach rumbled, remembering about the dumplings from a while ago. " _Yeah! I'm starving from all this fighting!_ "

They begin to eat the dumplings, savoring the amazing, moist flavor of it. " _Hey, Vegeta,_ " Goku asks, " _why aren't you eating?_ "

" _Hmph. I'm not hungry,_ " Vegeta says. A second later, his stomach rumbles, and his face goes pink. " _Alright, maybe a little bit. I could use some food._ "

 _ **Months later, they were all back on Beerus's planet, Goku and Beerus facing off against each other.**_

Shockwaves travel through the air. Electricity strikes the ground around them, causing huge explosions.

Goku and Beerus were back at it with fighting against each other. They would have decided to have a full on rematch without any interruptions.

Goku roars, as he knocks Beerus back, punching him in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times thirty technique. "Got you, Lord Beerus!"

Beerus roars, his purple aura appearing, as he launches toward Goku and punches him into the giant tree, creating a big crack in it. " _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! TAKE THAT, GOKU!_ "

Goku gets out of his form. He concentrates, and the purple and blue aura appears around him, as he goes Ultra Instinct. He looks up at Beerus, smiling. " _Now it is my turn, Lord Beerus._ "

He launches from the ground at full speed. He vanishes above Beerus, as he mauls him into the ground. " _GAHHHHHH!_ "

Beerus gets up, struggling against Goku's new power. " _Gah... Ow... Looks like I will use my full power as well..._ "

He begins to roar, as the entire planet shakes, the surrounding planets around Beerus' planet explode into many fragments, as Beerus powers up into his one hundred percent state.

They launch off toward each other, clashing in midair. Beerus throws a punch at Goku's chest, but Goku dodges it, throwing his most powerful punch at Beerus, sending him into the ground once again. "NAGAAAHH!"

Beerus powers down, as he groans, getting up. " _Looks like you have finally surpassed me, Goku._ " He smirks, as Goku floats down in front of Beerus, getting out of Ultra Instinct.

Beerus holds out his fist. " _Looks like I will have to begin training to catch up to you. Who knows? Maybe you will get way too strong for me._ "

" _Yeah, you just wait, Lord Beerus. Let's spar again another time!_ " Goku smiles, as he bumps it.

 _ **Four months after the defeat of Lord Abysus, Goku and the other Z fighters continue to get stronger and stronger, training for what is to come next...**_

Goku and Vegeta are sparring as they usually do. Shockwaves travel through the air, destroying the landscape beneath them.

Goku has fully mastered Ultra Instinct, as the same goes for Vegeta, who has unlocked the full capacity for Super Saiyan Blue. They are currently in a beam struggle like they did when they first fought.

He is in Super Saiyan Blue against Vegeta, as he has just lost the clash between his Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. The Galick Gun crashes through the Kamehameha, as Goku is consumed by it.

Goku is sent into the rocks, groaning, as he gets up. " _Looks like I will have to take this up a step, Vegeta! You have gotten really strong!_ "

Vegeta smirked, getting back into his battle stance. " _You think you can win against me, Kakarot? I have fully mastered the potential of Super Saiyan Blue Evolved!_ "

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 30!_ " Goku yells, as his blue aura mixes with a large, red aura. He launches after Vegeta, as they throw a punch at each other, their fists clashing, causing a massive shockwave.

" _Your Kaioken will not surpass my current level!_ " Vegeta exclaimed. " _It will take a lot more than that! You will not beat me again!_ "

He follows the clash with a powerful punch, sending Goku back once again. Goku stops himself in midair, panting a little. " _Tch..._ "

" _Go ahead and use Ultra Instinct! It will make this fight a whole lot better!_ " Vegeta says. " _Your Kaioken is not going to work._ "

Goku begins to charge a Kamehameha, his energy rising even further than before. " _KAA... MEE... HAA..._ "

" _Hmph! Going to use that attack again? Fine..._ " Vegeta spreads his hands out, as he then presses his palms together, yelling loudly. " _FINAL..._ "

" _MEE..._ " Goku continues to charge his Kamehameha. The rocks around them begin to rise up, causing the landscape to shake.

" _FLAAASH!_ " Vegeta yells, putting his hands together and firing the Final Flash at Goku. The yellow beam heads for the sky, as it would be absolutely massive.

" _HAAAAAA!_ " Goku roars, launching his massive Kamehameha at Vegeta. The two beams head for one another at full speed.

The beams collide, causing a massive shockwave. Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, as his Final Flash technique has more power. " _HAAAAAA!_ "

They both roar, inputting more power into their blasts, causing the two blasts to get even bigger. The blasts continue to clash, shaking the planet.

" _Y-YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN TRAINING, VEGETA!_ " Goku yells as he is struggling against his blast. " _KAIOKEN... TIMES..._ "

" _D-DAMN IT! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOUR KAIOKEN TECHNIQUE AS I DID IN OUR FIRST FIGHT!_ " Vegeta yells, applying full power into his Final Flash, as it begins to COMPLETELY overpower Goku's Kamehameha.

Goku yells as he is overpowered by the Final Flash, and sent crashing through the landscape, getting heavily bruised. " _NN... GAHHH!_ "

Vegeta flies over to him. " _Come on, Kakarot. Surely that is not all you got?_ " He scoffs. " _Show me more!_ "

Goku gets up, panting heavily. He powers down, stretching. " _Tch... You sure are cocky, Vegeta! I bet you could even take on Kaioken times forty!_ "

" _Hmph, don't underestimate the prince of the Saiyans!_ " Vegeta replies. " _Let's continue our battle._ "

" _Then why don't we make this fight more fun?_ " Goku looks down, breathing in, as his hair begins to spike up a bit.

" _Vegeta! Goku!_ " Bulma walks over with an apron on.

The yelling distracts Goku from going Ultra Instinct, as he looks over. " _Hey, Bulma! What's up?_ "

" _Tch... Of course, there's interruption..._ " Vegeta looks over at her too. " _What do you want, woman?!_ "

" _Oh, please! You both spar all the time,_ " Bulma yells. " _Can't you two just take a moment to eat the meal Chi-Chi and I prepared for you?!_ "

" _Oh man! I am starving!_ " Goku said, his stomach rumbling. " _I haven't eaten in days!_ "

"Hmph, Fine," Vegeta replies. " _This isn't the end of our battle, Kakarot._ "

They both follow Bulma, as bunches, I mean, BUNCHES of food are set on the tables. There'd be chicken, pork, beef, lamb, bacon, all that stuff.

" _Oh my goodness! This looks so delicious!_ " Goku felt his mouth watering, as he and Vegeta begin to dig in without hesitation. Food scraps fly everywhere, forcing Chi-Chi and Bulma to step back.

While they are eating, Goku takes a moment to ask Bulma a question. " _Hey Bulma, do you know where Beerus and Whis are? I haven't seen them in a while._ "

" _Well,_ " she replies, " _Whis told me that Beerus is going to train. Something about him wanting to catch up._ "

" _Woah_!" Goku replies in amazement, " _I didn't know that Beerus actually trained! I wonder if he can get even stronger!_ "

" _Me neither. Before I thought he just sat around, being lazy, and doing nothing but eating pi-_ " Bulma is interrupted by a familiar voice. She stiffens, shaking.

" _So you are calling me lazy?_ " A voice behind us said, which made Bulma freeze and shudder. She slowly turns around to see Beerus and Whis there.

" _B-B-B-Beerus?_ " Bulma said, stuttering. " _U-Uh oh.._."

" _So you think I am lazy, don't you, human?_ " Beerus says. " _I don't like that... Perhaps I-_ "

Before Beerus could do whatever he was about to do to Bulma, Goku jumped in. He holds out a bowl of delicious ramen toward Beerus.

" _Hey Lord Beerus! Want some ramen?_ " Goku holds out a bowl of ramen for Beerus. " _It is so delicious!_ "

That seemed to calm down Beerus for the time being. " _Well, fine. I suppose some food won't hurt, but I want an apolog-_ "

" _I-I-I'm sorry Lord Beerus! I truly am! Please enjoy your meal! Help yourself!_ " Bulma says. " _There is plenty of food for you to eat!_ "

" _Hmph... Fine... I'll accept your apology just this once, but do not call me lazy again..._ " Beerus begins to eat as well, stuffing some shrimp into his mouth.

Whis walks over to the group, setting down his staff. " _I wanted to talk to you all for a moment. You can listen while you eat your meal._ "

Everyone turns their attention to Whis. Goku raises his eyebrows, stuffing a ham into his mouth.

Whis clears his throat. " _So after the defeat of Abysus, Lord Zen-oh has been getting suspicious of what has been happening lately. The other angels, even our father, has been acting a bit different as if they are worrying that something bad is going to happen._ "

" _But we have already beaten Abysus!_ " Goku says. " _What is there to worry about now? Is there someone even stronger?_ "

" _Well, Lord Abysus hasn't been defeated,_ " Whis replies. " _Not yet, at least. He's just-_ "

" _WHAT?!_ " everyone says at once, as they stop eating, staring at Whis. They would be in disbelief at this news.

" _Please, calm down, and let me explain. Goku,_ " he turns to Goku, _"your Kamehameha technique wouldn't have worked if we hadn't assisted you during it. Lord Abysus was weakened a lot, but not killed. He will return if we are not careful. That is why we should all be aware, and continue to train. That is why I want to train you, Lord Beerus. I want to prepare you for what is to come, and for us to be ready this time, and not be caught off guard like we were before,_ " Whis explains.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Beerus sets down a porkchop, turning toward Whis. " _Whis, even the Gods Of Destruction couldn't do anything to Abysus, and it took all the angels, including the Grand Priest, to beat him. How will we beat Abysus this time?!_ "

" _As you know, my lord, weeks ago I said that the Grand Priest will be gone for a bit, to regain all of his lost power,_ " Whis replies. " _Abysus must be waiting for the right moment to strike once again._ "

" _But how did he get weakened? I thought that the Grand Priest had infinite energy!_ " Beerus asks.

" _Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Lord Abysus actually siphoned some of it, but luckily, when he was weakened, he lost all of that siphoned power. I managed to collect a VERY tiny proportion of it. It contains around... twenty percent of an angel's power._ " He looks at Goku and Vegeta, smiling. " _I want you two to have this tiny proportion._ "

Silence fell again after Whis says that to Goku and Vegeta. Twenty percent of an angel's power? That's insane!

" _WHAT?_!" Goku and Vegeta yells at the same time. " _That's... that's..._ "

"Yes," Whis replies. " _I will repeat myself. You should have this small proportion. It will give you a significant power boost. Is that okay with you?_ "

" _Will we be any different from before?_ " Vegeta asks Whis. " _Will our hairs change, or..._ "

" _Nope, you are only taking a small proportion,_ " he replies. " _If you took more than twenty percent, you'd likely completely transform into an angel._ "

Goku gets up, walking up to Whis. " _I'll do it if it means to help defeat Lord Abysus. I want to become even stronger than before._ "

Vegeta does the same, walking alongside Goku. " _Fine,_ " he says. " _If it means even more power than before, I will accept it._ "

Whis nods and holds out his hand. A beam of energy goes into the both of them, causing their energy to rise steadily.

He continues to do so for a few minutes, then it stops. " _There. Your power has increased by millions of times,_ " he tells Goku and Vegeta.

" _I feel so much more powerful! I am ready to fight!_ " Goku says, smiling widely, as he slams his fists together. " _Maybe I can even surpass Ultra Instinct!_ "

"Hmph, what could be beyond Ultra Instinct, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks. " _Isn't Ultra Instinct supposed to be the highest technique known to the gods?_ "

" _There is something that is beyond Ultra Instinct, but you aren't ready to know it, nor use it,_ " Whis tells them. " _I can assure you that Ultra Instinct is just its stepping stone._ "

" _I will surpass the power of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and surpass you once again, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta says. " _I don't need your Ultra Instinct to win!_ "

Goku chuckles, nodding toward him. " _It's on, Vegeta. We both will surpass Ultra Instinct._ "

" _Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _you should try and get Vegeta's new form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and maybe even work to combine your Kaioken technique with it. Maybe you will be able to ascend to Kaioken times 100._ "

Goku's eyes widen, his jaw dropping. " _Kaioken times... 100?! Is that even possible? I was barely even able to handle times forty..._ "

" _Yes, the power boost will help significantly. Not only did it increase your power, but it also increases your strength and durability,_ " Whis replies.

Goku imagined combining Kaioken times 100 with Vegeta's new form. It may be even more powerful than Ultra Instinct... It was a crazy thought, but it just might work.

" _Good luck with that form, Kakarot. I will surpass even Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, and find an entirely new form!_ " Vegeta confidently says to Goku. " _Who knows, maybe I can discover a form even more divine!_ "

Beerus walks up to them, yawning loudly. " _You two, let's train, both of you against me. I am curious to see how powerful you are._ "

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side in front of Beerus. They then charge up into their current forms, roaring loudly.

Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue. " _HAAAAAAAA!_ " he roars, as his hair flashes. His eyes glow brightly, as a shockwave comes from him, his wavy aura growing large.

The smoke clears, and Goku stands there in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. " _Amazing... this transformation has less strain than using Kaioken x20 with Super Saiyan Blue..._ "

Vegeta goes into his current form, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution as well. " _You do not need that stupid Kaioken technique, Kakarot!_ "

Goku glances at him, raising an eyebrow. " _I know you're jealous, Vegeta. I could teach you the Kaioken-_ "

Vegeta yells at him, angered at his stupidity. " _I DO NOT WANT YOUR STUPID KAIOKEN!_ "

They both launch after Beerus barraging him with punches and kicks.

" _Nngh!_ " Beerus yells as he is guarding. " _Their attacks are much more powerful! How did they... get this strong?!_ "

They immediately land a punch on Beerus straight in the face, sending him crashing through the buildings.

Whis stops them from causing any further damage to the area. " _Don't fight here. You'll end up destroying the entire city._ " He teleports them to a place in the middle of nowhere and stands aside.

Beerus gets up, as he has a ton of bruises on him. " _Fine, I will go FULL POWER AS WELL!_ " Beerus charges up, his purple aura growing larger and turning red, his power going to one hundred percent.

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, clashing with them. Their colliding punches would send lightning everywhere, destroying the landscape.

Beerus is knocked back once again. " _They have far surpassed me._ " He clenches his fists. " _They both surpassed even Goku's former Ultra Instinct power in just this state..._ " He looks at Whis. " _They may even surpass you, Whis!_ "

Whis chuckles, setting his staff down. " _Who knows? They are Saiyans, after all._ "

Goku and Vegeta launch once again at Beerus, as they throw a punch at him, but Beerus dodges it. He then leaps back, launching large beams at them with both his hands.

They both dodge it, leaping toward Beerus. They launch massive ki blasts directly at Beerus.

Beerus dodges and hits them away. He slams his foot on the ground, as they head directly for each other.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 10!_ " Goku yells, combining Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and the Kaioken technique, his speed increasing by tenfold. " _HAAAAA!_ "

He gets in front of Beerus before he can even react, and punches his chest at full force. Beerus coughs a bit of blood and is sent meters into the ground, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Beerus gets up, panting heavily, he clenches his fists in rage. " _Y-YOU...!_ " he raises his hands in the air, charging an insanely large destruction ball, probably half the size of the Moon.

" _TAKE THIS! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!_ " he roars, throwing it down, as it heads for him. Its gravity would be causing the landscape around it to tear apart.

" _Oh dear..._ " Whis sighs. " _They are going too far with these battles..._ "

" _We got this, Whis!_ " Goku yells, as his Kaioken level begins to rise. _**20x...30x...40x...50x...60x...70x...**_

His Kaioken technique reaches level one hundred, as a gigantic red pillar of light shoots from him, shattering the land completely. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 100!_ "

Then something weird happens... Normally, the Kaioken acts like a layer to multiply the power, but its level seemed to reach so high, that its energy began to mix with the God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki, turning his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form a red tint.

Goku roars, his hair turning red. His aura begins to go crazy, forming to be even bigger than before.

" _WHAT THE?!_ " Vegeta yells. " _WHAT... WHAT KIND OF POWER..._ "

" _SUPER KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku charges a Super Kamehameha, the entire galaxy shaking from the outburst in power. " _GRRR!_ "

Even Whis's eyes widen at the increase in power. " _Goodness... That is quite impressive!_ "

" _HAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Goku roars, launching the Super Kamehameha. It travels through the air, heading for Beerus.

Whis appears in between the two blasts, stopping them with his fingers. He disperses them, putting his hands behind his back.

 _"That's enough,_ " he says. " _You would have ended up destroying the entire universe if both of the energy attacks clashed._ "

Both of the blasts fade away, leaving Both Beerus and Goku panting heavily. They both power down to their base, smiling with excitement.

" _I'm honestly surprised, Goku,_ " Whis says, turning around, " _I didn't plan for you to use the Kaioken times one hundred technique, because I thought it would cause major damage to your body. You seem rather fine, but still damaged._ "

"T-That drained a lot of energy." Goku manages a smile. " _My entire body... is numb.._."

" _Goku-san, I think it is time to tell you the next stage of Ultra Instinct,_ " Whis says to Goku. " _It is the strongest variation to ever exist._ "

" _Stage?_ " Goku asks. " _Wait... do you mean..._ "

" _Yes, Ultra Instinct Stage Two,_ " Whis replies. " _The strongest form in the entire multiverse._ "

Goku stands there in complete shock. Ultra Instinct Stage Two? There's another variation to this kind of power?

" _Alright, now, Go Ultra Instinct for me, if you may,_ " Whis tells Goku. " _I am eager to see if you could achieve it right now._ "

Goku looks down, breathing in and out. His hair begins to glow, as his eyes turn silver. He looks at Whis, nodding once.

" _It seems you are able to transform into Ultra Instinct much quicker now,_ " Whis says, " _now, begin to charge up your power to the maximum. Try not to lose concentration on Ultra Instinct._ "

Goku charges up, his power going one hundred percent, yelling. His beautiful aura becomes massive, sending energy across the universe.

" _Ultra Instinct Stage Two requires a lot more Ki Mastery,_ " Whis exclaims, " _it will put a lot more strain on your body, and drain it faster, but it will reward you with FAR more power and even more speed. You need to clear your mind and calm your energy while remaining in full power._ "

Goku stops charging, completely confused by Whis' statement. " _But that is impossible, Whis! I can't calm my energy while at full power. I mean, I sort of can with Super Saiyan Blue, but not Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _Like I said,_ " Whis repeats, " _you need more ki mastery. You need to control your ki better. The entire point of Ultra Instinct is to remain calm._ "

" _What if I combine Kaioken with Ultra Instinct?_ " Goku asks. " _Would that... would that even be able to work together...?_ "

" _That won't be possible. As you know, Kaioken requires you to stir up your energy in order to work properly. Ultra Instinct requires you to be calmer. Anyway, Goku-san, I am going to train Vegeta, for now, to build up his skill to get closer to your level,_ " he explains.

Vegeta walks over, clenching his fists. " _I will surpass Kakarot, and get a new Super Saiyan form!_ "

" _A new Super Saiyan form, huh? Would you rather be able to achieve Ultra Instinct?_ " Whis asks Vegeta. " _It is a lot more stable._ "

" _No, I am done with trying to catch up to Kakarot. I will surpass my own limits in my own way. I do not need Ultra Instinct,_ " Vegeta replies. " _Maybe I will achieve something far superior to Super Saiyan Blue._ "

"Maybe I can teach you to achieve the white divine power, and perhaps combine it with your Super Saiyan power to create a completely new form, Vegeta-san," Whis explains. " _It does grant you a lot of power._ "

" _White Divine Power?_ " they both say in confusion at the same time.

" _Yes,_ " Whis confirms, " _the form will most likely surpass even Ultra Instinct. White Divine power is something you do not take lightly._ "

Suddenly, they all feel a very familiar energy enter the atmosphere. A being begins to shoot toward them at full speed.

" _Whis,_ " Vegeta tries to say, but Whis interrupts him. " _Huh?!_ "

" _Yes, I know,_ " Whis replies, as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis look up at the sky to see something crashing on the rocks nearby. " _He's coming, prepare yourselves._ Stand back," He walks over to the crashing, a figure getting up from the small crater.

It was Abysus, but his energy was absurdly low. Before, his power was as massive as the Grand Priest's, but now, it's not even at the level of an angel.

" _I finally found you... Time to get my revenge!_ " Abysus roars, as energy and wind shoots everywhere, causing a massive crater to form.

He raises his power as much as he could, heading for them at full speed. He powers up, preparing to attack the two of them.

" _You three, stop him!_ " Whis commands as he raises his staff into the air, Beerus following him. Their forms flicker, both of them disappearing away from the universe.

Goku and Vegeta yell loudly, as they power up into Super Saiyan God. They launch at Abysus, barraging him with punches and kicks.

Abysus tries to block the barrage of punches and kicks, but most of them land on him. " _AGH! HRAHH!_ " He throws a punch at Vegeta, but he catches it, skidding back.

" _Nngh! It seems your powers have risen since, but you don't know what I am capable of now..._ " Abysus says, smirking. " _Prepare to die, Saiyans..._ "

Goku and Vegeta jump back, as they power up once again, roaring. They enter Super Saiyan Blue, as Goku takes off from the ground, while Vegeta remains stationary.

" _FINAL..._ " Vegeta charges up his Final Flash. Electricity shoots behind him, destroying the ground.

" _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku charges up his Kamehameha. A blue glow emits from him, causing a blinding light to appear.

" _FLASH!_ " Vegeta launches his Final Flash. A gigantic yellow energy beam comes for Abysus at full speed.

" _HAAAA!_ " Goku launches his Kamehameha. Both of the beams get closer to each other.

The beams mix together, turning the beam into a powerful Final Kamehameha. The yellow and blue beams connect together in a spiral, heading for Abysus.

Abysus is directly hit by the Final Kamehameha, as he roars in pain, being overpowered and launched back. He crashes through many mountains, shattering the landscape.

The smoke clears, and Abysus stands there, laughing, appearing to be unscathed. He launches toward Goku and Vegeta, laughing even more.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward him as well, as they begin to clash punches and kicks. For every clash, the land shatters beneath them.

" _He's now even with us...?_ " Goku says, surprised. " _Weren't we previously able to overpower him in the normal Super Saiyan God...?_ "

Goku and Vegeta continue to clash, shortly after, they begin to lose. They occasionally get punched in the face and sent back, then rejoin the clash.

" _DANG IT!_ " Vegeta yells as they both go Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, pushing Abysus back. Abysus roars, as he vanishes above Goku, attempting to maul him into the ground. Goku blocks it, struggling heavily.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!_ " Goku roars, as he begins to toss Abysus around like a ragdoll. He then slams him in the face with a punch, sending him into the ground.

Abysus gets up, brushing himself off, blood going down his chin. " _You have gotten quite stronger, Son Goku and Vegeta... But, this is the end of the line for you..._ "

His power suddenly spikes up higher. He yells loudly, his aura becoming massive. Explosions happen everywhere in the landscape, his eyes glowing brightly.

He appears behind Goku and Vegeta, as he swings a punch right at their guts. They are sent into the rocks, causing more craters to form.

" _I don't think you are aware I can siphon your powers and get stronger from them,_ " Abysus says, smirking. " _Eventually, I will get even stronger than my prime._ "

Goku and Vegeta get up, panting, as Goku powers down. He glances at Vegeta, calming his energy down fully.

" _Vegeta, hold him off while I charge the Spirit Bomb_ ," Goku says. " _It will take a few minutes to charge it up._ "

" _Hmph, hurry up,_ " Vegeta goes full power, launching toward Abysus.

Goku raises his hands into the air. He begins to gather energy, but it turns out he doesn't need to, as a white pillar of light slams the ground behind him.

He turns around, as he sees Whis, Beerus, and some of the warriors of a few universes, most likely all the available helpers Whis could find. He looks around in shock, seeing all of these warriors from before.

Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba all stood there in a line. They walk forward, energy crackling off of them.

Some of the Gods Of Destruction were called to help too. They slam on the ground, causing a massive crater to form.

Champa, Belmod, and Liquiir stood in front of the warriors. Their energies would be suppressed at the moment.

" _N-No way!_ " Goku yells as he sees them all here on Earth to help him fight Abysus. " _All of you... are here!_ "

Dyspo takes a step forward, looking toward Abysus, squinting. " _Oi! Is that... That's..._ "

" _Abysus..._ " Toppo finishes for Dyspo, " _I thought he was dead. Son Goku's energy blast should have vaporized him._ "

" _There is no time to talk!_ " Beerus says, " _we need your help, and you are going to help! If you do not, I will destroy you all!_ "

" _Go full power all of you,_ " Belmod says to them. " _We need to take this guy down before he gains more power than he previously did._ "

" _Heh! Watch me, Son Goku!_ " Caulifla says as she yells, beginning to charge. Electricity strikes the ground around her, sending wind everywhere.

" _Huh? Wha-_ " Goku is interrupted mid-sentence when her hair begins to get longer. " _Super Saiyan Three?! Did you unlock the next Super Saiyan form?!_ "

Cabba roars as well, his hair growing longer as well. His eyebrows fade, as he turns toward Goku, electricity crackling off of him. " _We've been training for months to catch up to you, Goku._ "

A purple aura appears around Toppo, as he roars loudly, his eyes glowing purple. He begins to get bulkier, as he enters his God of Destruction state.

Dyspo closes his eyes, a small, purple aura appearing around him, as he enters Light Speed Mode. He gets into his stance, preparing to launch at Abysus.

Jiren roars, his upper body getting bigger, tearing through his shirt, as he awakens his full power, his hidden awakening. A UI-like red aura appears around him, as he walks forward along with Toppo and Dyspo.

" _Let's do this, Kale!_ " Caulifla says confidently to Kale. " _We can take him down with our brand new transformation!_ "

Kale nods as she yells loudly, glowing bright green. She goes into her controlled Berserk Super Saiyan form. " _Here we go, sis!_ "

Goku looks down, his hair going white and spiking up, the purple and blue aura appearing around him, as he enters Ultra Instinct.

He looks up as Vegeta is sent into the rocks, cuts all over him. " _Now is the time to help Vegeta. Let's go, guys!_ "

Goku slammed his foot on the ground, charging up his power. They all roar, launching straight at Abysus to attack.

" _Oi,_ " Goku yells to the others as they follow him toward Abysus and Vegeta, " _Be careful! He was able to beat us in Super Saiyan Blue!_ "

" _Shut it, Son Goku!_ " Caulifla replies angrily. " _Don't underestimate us! Once we are done with this battle, I will learn how to use that blue form!_ "

As we approach Abysus, Toppo yells, " _HAKAI!_ " and launches a Hakai ball at Abysus. This distracts Abysus from going after Vegeta. Abysus turns around, knocking it away with his bare hands.

Jiren launches off at Abysus at maximum speeds, barraging him with a set of extremely fast punches. Abysus blocks it, as he slams Jiren in the face, knocking him backwards.

" _You guys distract him! I'm gonna go help Vegeta!_ " Goku yells at his friends, as he takes off, flying toward Vegeta.

He sees something in the corner of an eye, and he sees a small flying car coming toward him. His eyes widen, as he sees Yajirobe fly up to him, holding a bag of Senzu Beans " _O..Okay, Goku! I'm getting out of here, so just take them, and try not to let him destroy us!_ "

Goku accepts the Senzu beans, nodding to Yajirobe. " _Get out of here now, it's very unsafe here._ "

Vegeta struggles to get up. " _T-Those fools! They are going to get themselves killed! We don't need them!_ "

" _Vegeta, we may need to fuse,_ " Goku says to him. " _It's clear Abysus is far too strong for our comprehension, and if we do not stop him soon, he will become unstoppable._ "

" _Tch... I'm not fusing with you, Kakarot! We don't even have Potara anyway!_ " Vegeta replies in frustration. " _Go fuse with Jiren again, or something!_ "

In the distance, Dyspo launches off toward Abysus, throwing a kick at him. Abysus catches it, throwing him into Cabba, both of them get sent to the ground.

Hit leaps up into the air, holding his hand out. " _It looks like I will have to use my Time Cage right off the bat... The only problem is landing a hit on him. I can tell his abilities far surpass that of even Jiren's,_ " he says to himself.

Hit uses a time skip, throwing a punch at Abysus's chest. Abysus somehow is able to sidestep, not being affected by the time skip. Abysus is beyond even time itself.

" _What the?! How is able to move in my..._ " Hit is interrupted, as he is launched into the rocks by just Abysus's glare.

Toppo jumps up into the air right above Abysus. " _He's getting stronger!_ " He launches another Hakai ball, but instead of countering it, Abysus lets it consume him.

" _Nice, Toppo!_ " Dyspo yells, as he and Jiren land next to him. " _Wait... Something's wrong..._ "

Toppo flinches, as the Hakai ball shrinks into nothing. " _Impossible! How could he... how could he stop a Hakai?!_ "

Abysus stands there, a purple glow around him. " _Interesting power, Toppo of Universe eleven... Even for a candidate, you are nothing to me..._ "

A similar purple aura appears around Abysus. " _I now possess the destruction power! I have the power to erase you all with a tap of my finger!_ "

" _N-No way!_ " Caulifla backs up, sweat trickling down the side of her face. " _How was he able to take the God of Destruction powers?!_ "

" _Your fate shall be decided now, warriors,_ " Abysus says, as there is a bell-like sound coming from him, sending a ripple through the entire universe.

" _Say what now?!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _What did you say?! I couldn't hear you over that strange sound!_ "

" _We have to use the Fusion Dance! Now!_ " Goku replies. " _It's our only chance to win!_ "

" _There is no way I am doing that ridiculous dance with you, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells. " _You are foolish if you think that will happen!_ "

Abysus claps, as there is a massive heated shockwave, sending all of the warriors far back. " _HAAAA!_ "

Goku and Vegeta skid back. They punch the ground in front of them to stop themselves from flying back.

Goku is silent, then he raises his hands into the air. " _EVERYBODY,_ " he announces, " _PLEASE LEND ME YOUR ENERGY! RAISE YOUR HANDS!_ "

Jiren looks at him, squinting. " _So he is using his trump card... Hmph..._ " Jiren raises a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb. " _I will help just this once, Son Goku._ "

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod stand to the sidelines, waiting to come help if needed. Whis walks forward, studying the Spirit Bomb. " _Interesting..._ "

" _That attack again, huh?_ " Liquiir says, " _I guess I have no choice but to help._ " The Gods Of Destruction raise a hand into the air, assisting the Spirit Bomb, as it is already getting bigger than the Universe Seven Spirit Bomb at the Tournament Of Power.

" _Do it, Son Goku!"_ Caulifla yells as she, Kale, and Cabba raise their hands into the air, assisting as well. " _Show him our true power, and beat him!_ "

" _Tch... Fine... I will help this one time, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta raises his hand up into the air. " _Don't expect me to do this again!_ "

The Spirit Bomb finishes, as it is at least ten times as big as the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb. It would be nearly as big as the Moon itself.

" _IT'S FINISHED! EVERYONE! HELP ME PUSH THE SPIRIT BOMB!_ " Goku yells, confident in his trump card. " _WE NEED TO USE FULL FORCE AGAINST ABYSUS!_ "

The other warriors land beside Goku, holding their hands out to assist the Spirit Bomb. All of them go into their maximum power, roaring loudly.

" **GO!** " Goku goes into Mastered Ultra Instinct, pushing with a lot of force. " _HRAHHH!_ "

Abysus attempts to stop it, skidding back. " _NNGH! Wh-what is this force?! I have never felt something so powerful!_ " Abysus yells as he struggles against the Spirit Bomb.

" _EVERYONE! ON MY MARK!_ " Goku yells, still not pushing with full force. " _WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!_ "

Abysus begins to push it back, laughing. " _This may be powerful, but it is no match for me! You will not win against Lord Abysus!_ "

" _Son Goku, remember how we managed to compress your trump card many times to the point of turning into a singularity?_ " Jiren asks, not daring to look away from the Spirit Bomb.

" _Yeah... Are you saying we should do it? It may be too much for the Earth,_ " Goku replies.

" _We have no choice,_ " Jiren replies, " _it will add more mass into the Spirit Bomb. I'll make sure it doesn't reach the point of a singularity._ "

Goku is silent for a moment, then he looks at Jiren with a deadly serious expression. " _Alright, let's do it. Prepare yourself, Jiren._ "

Jiren looks at the Spirit Bomb, as his eye twitches a bit. The Spirit Bomb compresses, getting even bigger. The landscape begins to shatter even more than before.

Abysus roars, as it gets even harder to push it back. " _WHAT...?! THE MASS OF THIS ATTACK HAS INCREASED BY AN INSANE AMOUNT!_ "

The Spirit Bomb compresses and expands even bigger this time. Everything glows blue, as particles shoot out from the Spirit Bomb, causing the terrain to shift heavily, causing the entire planet and multiverse to shake.

" _GO!_ " Goku yells at the top of his lungs, as all of the warriors push with full force, as Abysus loses against the Spirit Bomb. " _GAHH! EVERYBODY, WE... GOT THIS!_ "

The Spirit Bomb makes contact with the terrain, and an ear-piercing explosion happens. The crater begins to get even bigger than before, as it gets close to reaching the Earth core.

The after-effects of the explosion probably destroyed a quarter of the Earth. Luckily, it wasn't completely destroyed. The explosion causes a blue pillar of light that shoots off into outer space.

Goku was sure he was dead, but it turns out Whis had protected all of the warriors and Gods Of Destruction from it, and even the barrier barely held up. " _Grrh... Whis, is everybody alive...?_ "

" _That was quite the explosion,_ " Whis states. " _Luckily, the Earth was not destroyed. I am quite surprised it managed to stay together._ "

Standing in the middle of the crater is Abysus, half of his upper torso is gone, as he is bleeding heavily. " _Grh... Dugh..._ "

" _Nngh... Impossible.._ " He says, panting. " _I almost died from that cursed attack..._ "

" _There's no way he should be alive..._ " Whis says, worried. " _With the power you used, that should have been enough to kill him._ "

" _B-Beerus, and th-the other gods... Finish him off, please..._ " Goku says, his energy very low. " _I... I can't... I used all of my energy..._ "

Beerus, Champa, Liquiir, and Belmod launch off toward Abysus, their purple auras appearing. They yell loudly, bringing back their fists.

They throw a punch at Abysus at the same time, but an invisible force blocks them, as Abysus's energy begins to rise. " _Hrr... HRAHH... GRAHHHH!_ " He begins to roar, the entire cosmos beginning to flash.

" _Can't this fool just die already?!_ " Vegeta yells. " _How many times do we need to kill him?!_ "

Abysus roars, as the entire multiverse shakes. He charges, the light able to be seen from outside the universe. A gigantic pillar of energy shoots from him, causing black holes to form around him.

Abysus gains a white, red, and pink aura. His eyes begin to glow bright red, his hair growing slightly longer. He finishes charging, his muscles a lot bulkier than before.

Whis flies over to the fighters, tapping his staff on the ground, healing them, and restoring their energy. " _I need you to keep fighting while I stall for time to enter my full power._ "

Abysus suddenly appears right in front of Whis, bringing back his fist. " _PREPARE TO DIE, ANGEL!_ "

He swings a heavy punch at Whis, as he blocks it with his staff, being sent light years away. " _Oh dear!_ "

" _WHIS!_ " Goku yells after him. " _Crap! That's bad!_ "

" _Kakarot! I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to fuse! Now! If he can send Whis flying, we have no chance alone!_ " Vegeta yells at him, as he tosses angelic potara rings that Whis dropped when he was punched.

"Well, that's convenient!" Goku hastily puts on the earrings, as Vegeta does the same. They begin to glow brightly.

Abysus notices after going after Whis then launches after Goku and Vegeta, but it is too late. " _NO! I CANNOT ALLOW THEM TO FUSE!_ "

Goku and Vegeta's bodies get drawn into one another, as electricity shoots from them, the entire sky flashing blue. " _HAAAA!_ "

When the light fades, Vegito is standing there in his base form. He turns toward Abysus, smirking. " _Well now, let's begin our battle, shall we?_ "

Abysus vanishes in front of Vegito. " _So, you have the nerve to fight me? Big mistake..._ " He asks, smirking.

Vegito chuckles. " _I wouldn't be so smug, Abysus. I am about to put you down once and for all. Never underestimate a Potara fusion between the two strongest Saiyans in the entire multiverse!_ "

Abysus's smirk fades, as he gets into his stance. " _You miserable Saiyans... You are the reason that I was defeated last time! Now you will suffer._ "

" _Let's find out,_ " Vegito says, " _if you were able to take down Whis, then you will be an interesting challenge. Who knows? Maybe I could even lose!_ "

Vegito launches after Abysus, throwing a punch. Abysus catches it with one hand, not seeming fazed. " _Is that all you have, Veku...?_ _Not a bad punch, but I will have to fight back now,_ " Abysus says, as he punches Vegito in the face, sending him toward the rocks.

"It's Vegito, you fool!" Vegito teases him to set him off. He powers up into a Super Saiyan Blue, launching toward Abysus. He begins to barrage him with a set of punches, as Abysus dodges and blocks the punches, his arm shaking a bit. " _Hm... Not bad..._ "

Abysus slams Vegito in the face, sending him toward the sky. He roars loudly, as his hair flashes dark blue. He enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching at Abysus once again. They begin to clash punches and kicks, each impact causing a shock wave that travels through outer space.

" _You're still holding back,_ " Vegito notices, " _I want to fight you at full strength._ "

" _If you insist, Vegito..._ " In response, Abysus's power shoots up all the way, as he throws an earth-shattering punch at Vegito's gut, making him vomit a little blood. He is sent out of the atmosphere, shooting across space. " _AGHHH!_ "

Abysus then appears behind him, punching him into Pluto, making it explode into a million fragments. Abysus continues to knock him throughout the Solar System, making him crash into planets, and even the Sun at one point.

Vegito gets up, panting a little. " _You are strong, Abysus, but you are no match for me at my full power._ _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ **"**

Vegito's hair goes red as he launches toward Abysus at the speed of light, as they both clash some more. Meteors get gravitationally attracted to their power.

Abysus raises his hands, as he launches a volley of the meteors at him. Vegito sends a barrage at the meteors, as they are immediately destroyed. " _HAA!_ "

Vegito leaps back, as he gets in a stance. " _PREPARE TO MEET MY FULL POWER, ABYSUS! FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Abysus launches toward Vegito, as Vegito launches the Final Kamehameha. "Y _OU FOOL! HAAAAAAA!_ "

The Final Kamehameha would be as wide as the planet Earth itself, as it heads toward Abysus. " _DIE, YOU PERSISTENT FOOL!_ "

" _What a foolish move to make..._ " Rather than trying to avoid it, Abysus spreads his arms out, as he lets the attack hit him.

" _Heh! There's no way he could get up after that!_ " Vegito says as he thinks he has already won. " _That is what I call power!_ "

When the bright light fades, Abysus stands there, in the same position as he was before the blast hit him. Burn marks are all over his body, smoke curling off him. " _Amazing... truly amazing power!_ "

Suddenly, Vegito remembers that Abysus is able to siphon power. " _Uh oh... I'm- well... we are such idiots!_ "

Abysus roars, his power rising even more than before. " _Yes! Keep battling me, as I will eventually get even stronger than the Omni Kings themselves!_ "

He roars in laughter, as sweat trickles down the side of Vegito's face. " _This is bad. What am I supposed to do? This is all of the power we have!_ "

Vegito senses a presence behind him, as he turns around, and is face to face with Jiren. " _Jiren... You're alive? But, how...?_ "

" _I would not die so easily. There is no time to worry about me, Son Goku and Vegeta. I came to help you,_ " Jiren replies.

" _You need to escape, Jiren! This guy is beyond even my lea-_ " Vegito is interrupted, as he sees some angels and gods of destruction appear behind Jiren.

Abysus levitates toward the fighters, smirking once again. " _Even more toys with me to play with...?_ "

" _Son Goku. I summoned help. I will assist yo-_ " Jiren is interrupted as Vegito's fusion runs out, Son Goku and Vegeta separating back into two entities. " _Crap!_ "

" _Well, that's bad,_ " Goku points out as if no one knew that. " _That's... very bad..._ "

" _This has been amusing and all, but it is time to end this. I have more important matters to attend to,_ " Abysus says, as he raises his hand, a giant energy sphere appearing. " _I will start with your planet, earthlings..._ "

" _STOP! DON'T DO IT!_ " Goku yells helplessly, as Abysus throws the energy ball at the Earth. All of the fighters watch, as it consumes the Earth, causing a massive explosion.

" _BULMA! TRUNKS!_ " Vegeta yells. " _YOU... HOW DARE YOU?!_ "

"NO!" Goku yells, but it is too late. Everyone on Earth was dead.

Goku looked down, clenching his fists to the point of them bleeding. " _You... You... how... how dare you, Abysus?!_ "

Vegeta gets up, shaking. " _You... I... will not.. forgive you! You will not... YOU... YOU DARE?!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _I couldn't... stop him... I'm sorry... We... it's over..._ "

Abysus roars with laughter, as Vegeta is shaking, the entire universe begins to rumble. Lighting begins to surround him, his eyes flashing white.

" _Oh?_ " Vados says as she inches closer to Vegeta. " _Has he somehow been able to unlock..._ "

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two, then Super Saiyan God, then Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he roars, lightning appearing everywhere in the entire universe. "GRAHHH!" Pillars of light shoot at all directions, his eyes flickering white.

" _V-Vegeta! Calm down!_ " Goku yells as he is protected by a barrier from the angels. " _You can't... no matter how much you try! He will absorb your powers!_ "

Vegeta's hair, eyes, and eyebrows turn white, as he looks up at Abysus, giving him a look of pure hatred. " _You're dead, Abysus. Prepare for endless torture._ "

He had unlocked the power known as White Divine Ki. The form is an ascended version of the normal God Ki transformation, and he had combined God Ki and White Divine Ki.

" _W-White hair?_ " Goku was in awe. " _That's... Did he unlock Ultra Instinct...?_ "

" _Goodness... It seems with his Angelic Boost, his pure rage, and his Super Saiyan White form... He has currently surpassed the power of even Whis,_ " Vados says, looking very impressed.

"It's almost like..." Beerus says. " _What should we call it...? Super Saiyan White...?_ "

" _Vegeta! Don't fight him! You will only make him stronger!_ " Goku yells at Vegeta. " _You're going to die!_ "

" _SHUT UP, KAKAROT, BEFORE YOU'RE NEXT!_ " Vegeta roars, his eyes turning completely white. He launches off toward Abysus at full speed, bringing his fist back, which surrounds itself in bright white Ki.

"Wh-" Abysus is interrupted by a punch that sends him to the other half of the galaxy. Vegeta follows him, plowing through star systems, as he throws another punch at Abysus, causing hundreds of planets nearby to explode into a trillion pieces.

Abysus coughs a lot of blood, roaring in pain, as he is sent into another star system. " _WHEN... HOW... HOW DID HE UNLOCK SUCH POWER?!_ "

" _His speed is unreal.._ " Goku says in awe, as he can do nothing to help Vegeta, even with his full power back because Vegeta's speed is far superior to Goku's Ultra Instinct. " _He's surpassed me! That Vegeta... What power that he possesses!_ "

" _Son Goku-san, please stay right here. I am going to go help Vegeta-san,_ " Vados says, as she and the other angels launch off to help Vegeta fight Abysus.

" _What.. What am I supposed to do?_ " Goku asks himself. " _They are going to end up destroying the entire universe!_ "

" _Quit your whining, Goku!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _You think it's any more fun for me, huh?!_ "

Vegeta throws Abysus to a nearby planet, as Whis and the other angels appear. Vegeta raises his hands, as he begins to barrage the planet with white Ki blasts, causing it to explode into trillions of fragments. " _ATATATATATATATA!_ "

" _Vegeta-san, please do not attack him anymore. He will only grow stronger. You w-_ " Vados is interrupted by Vegeta.

" _SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_ " Vegeta roars, as he launches after Abysus. " _YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!_ "

" _Oh, dear..._ " Vados says to herself, as she flies off toward Vegeta once more. " _I am not even sure if I could stop him._ "

" _Son Goku!_ " Caulifla yells, as the fighters who were defeated in the first fight fly toward him, Whis in the lead, including Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba.

" _You guys are alive?!_ " Goku asks. " _Phew... that's quite a relief!_ "

" _Yes, I managed to save them right before the explosion of the Earth,_ " Whis says as he floats down toward him. " _Right now, Vegeta-san is fighting Abysus._ "

" _I thought you were knocked away, like a bazillion miles, Whis!_ " Goku says, his face showing surprise. " _Are you..._ "

" _You think an angel would be defeated so easily, Goku? We can travel throughout the galaxy quickly,_ " Whis replies, smiling. " _But Goku, it is time for you to achieve Ultra Instinct Stage Two to be able to assist Vegeta-san. He is quite distraught after what happened to his family._ "

" _But how will I be able to achieve it right now? You said it requires a lot of Ki mastery!_ " Goku states. " _Is it even possible to achieve it right now?_ "

" _Ah, but there is a way to do it if you have six powerful beings to assist you in controlling your Ki,_ " Whis replies, as he gestures for the other fighters to come over, and they did. " _Now, follow my lead, all of you. I need you all to work together._ "

" _Now, please, all of you place a hand on his back,_ " Whis orders. " _Do not hesitate even for a moment, please._ "

Toppo, Dyspo, Hit, Jiren, Kale, and Caulifla each put a hand on his back. Goku closes his eyes, feeling their energies.

" _Now, Goku-san, please go Ultra Instinct,_ " Whis orders Goku. " _You need to be in the form in order for it to work._ "

Goku nodded, as he looks down, inhaling calmly through his mouth, as his hair glows white. His pupils go a light gray, and a small, blue, and purple aura appears around him.

" _Now, calm your energy as much as you can, not too much or else you will lose control of the form,_ " Whis commands, as Goku calms down his energy, his aura shrinking a lot.

" _Finally, all of the fighters please help control his Ki, help it rise while staying in control,_ " Whis orders. " _This is a very critical part to do, and I am sure all of you have great Ki control._ "

The fighters feel his Ki, and begin to manipulate it a bit, attempting to rise it steadily, but it still is a bit jittery. Goku could feel all of their energies connecting to his, as he continues to concentrate heavily.

" _Please concentrate, or it will fail,_ " Whis states. " _We do not have enough time to try this again._ "

The jittering subsides mostly, as it rises. Sparkles begin to swirl around the fighters. A vortex of sparkling pink energy begins to close in on Goku, glowing.

Goku feels his hair spiking up a bit more, similar to a Super Saiyan, but not quite. He feels the sparkling energy enter him, as he feels new power surging within him.

" _Now please, slowly step back, without moving your hand, to free his energy a bit,_ " Whis orders. " _This will allow him to finish the process toward achieving Stage Two._ "

The fighters slowly take a step back, as a chain of energy is connecting their hands to Goku's body. Goku's energy begins to rise heavily, his aura turning light red and slightly bigger than before. His spiky hair gets even brighter.

Goku opens his eyes, and instead of light gray, his irises are glowing white. He turns toward Whis, nodding once.

He had achieved Ultra Instinct Stage 2 with the help of the other fighters, as the chain of energy fades. His energy continues to rise, as everything would be strangely calm.

" _Son Goku-san, you have reached far beyond a God Of Destruction. You have surpassed me, and I am proud of that,_ " Whis says, smiling.

" _I feel stronger..._ " Goku says. " _I am... this power... This power is absolutely amazing..._ "

" _You are. Your power is close to Vegeta's,_ " Whis says, " _maybe you can fuse once again. If you two fused, I am willing to bet that even my father would have a tough time against you._ "

" _But the angelic potara earrings were destroyed by Abysus!_ " Goku replies. " _We have nothing to fuse with, Whis!_ "

" _Ah, yes, but I have a backup pair of potara earrings, but they are only the normal ones by the Supreme Kai_ ," Whis replies, as he takes out two potara earrings from his pocket, holding it out for Goku to take. " _Be careful with these ones, Goku-san._ "

"Thanks, Whis! I'm going to go help Vegeta," Goku takes them and flies off, his speed absolutely insane. He launches thousands of light years away, going through half of the entire galaxy

Whis sighs, looking toward the fighters. " _Quite a strong one, isn't he?_ "

Goku appears in front of Vegeta, who continues to fight Abysus but is struggling. " _Gckk! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU... I AM THE MOST POWERFUL! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH ME?!_ YOU FOOL!"

He roars loudly, as he tries to fight back. Abysus is now equal with him due to his siphoning power. He slams Vegeta into a planet, laughing loudly. Vegeta vanishes in front of him, growling.

Goku instantly appears behind Abysus, kicking him toward Vegeta, as Vegeta kicks him back to Goku. They kick and punch him back and forth, damaging him heavily.

" _AGH! WHAT?! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT POWER?!_ " Abysus yells as he is knocked back and forth. " _WHAT NUISANCES! HOW COULD YOU ALREADY BE THIS POWERFUL?!_ "

Goku stops and instant transmissions behind Vegeta. " _Vegeta! We need to fuse one more time! It's the only way!_ " Goku yells as he tries to get Vegeta to fuse with him.

" _I don't give a crap about fusion, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta replies. " _Get out of my way, before I kill you too!_ "

" _I know you don't, but we don't have a choice!_ " Goku replies, trying to get him to put it on. " _Just put it on!_ "

Abysus roars, launching toward them, as he throws a punch at them. Goku dodges it, and Vegeta gets launched away. " _AGHHH!_ "

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku yells after him, as he is dodging Abysus's attacks. He turns toward Abysus, getting angry at him.

GoHe ku roars in frustration and slams a punch into Abysus's face, sending him into a planet. He flies after Vegeta, trying to help him.

Vegeta pants, blood trickling down the side of his face. " _What makes you think a Super Saiyan White, and your new form would be compatible, Kakarot?_ "

" _I don't, but we need to try!_ " Goku holds the potara out toward Vegeta. " _Put it on! We have no more time!_ "

" _This better be the last time we have to fuse, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta takes it, putting it on, as Goku does it as well.

Their bodies begin to get drawn toward one another, as light and dark energy begins to shoot out of them. A crack in the universe itself begins to form, as there is a massive roar, sending a shockwave across the entire multiverse.

When the glow fades, the ultimate Vegito is born. Super Ultra Instinct White Stage 2? Super Instinct White? " _Hmph..._ "

Abysus is shocked at the power, his hands shaking. " _HAH! YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK?! YOU ARE JUST DELAYING YOUR DOOM!_ "

Abysus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him... It lands, but... it does nothing to even faze him. Vegito looks down at him, smirking.

" _Is that all you got, you freak?_ " Vegito flicks him, and Abysus is knocked throughout the galaxy. " _ARRRGHH! I... I CAN'T EVEN DAMAGE HIM!_ "

Vegito is so fast, that he instantly appears behind Abysus. " _Weak! You have destroyed our planet, and now you will suffer!_ "

" _YOU FOOL!_ " Abysus throws a kick, but it doesn't phase Vegito. " _JUST DIE, ALREADY! I WILL MAKE SURE TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!_ "

" _Come on! Aren't I fighting the same guy who beat me earlier!_ " Vegito says as he smirks, intending to piss him off, and it worked.

" _AGGHHHH! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!_ " Abysus roars loudly, as he barrages Vegito, as Vegito simply stops the punches with his finger. The galaxy begins to split in half, as he continues to barrage him.

" _This is for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi..._ " He punches his gut at full power at every single name he mentions, as Abysus is coughing a lot of blood.

Vegito flies up. " _ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! THIS TIME... YOU'RE DEAD! ULTIMATE FINAL KA..._ " Vegito powers up the most powerful Final Kamehameha.

" _Nngh! YOU FOOL! I GET STRONGER EVERY TIME I AM FOUGHT BY A GOD!_ " Abysus roars, as he charges up his ultimate attack. " _PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED! I WILL TAKE US BOTH DOWN TOGETHER!_ "

" _MEEEEE! HAAA! MEE!_ " Vegito roars, the charging causing the entire universe to glow, his hair intensely bright.

Abysus roars, launching his ultimate attack. " _THIS HAS ENOUGH POWER TO KILL EVEN THE GRAND PRIEST, YOU FOOL!_ "

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Vegito launches the Ultimate Final Kamehameha, and when the two blasts collide, it caused a shockwave that could be felt throughout the multiverse. " _GRAHHH! YOU'RE WEAK, ABYSUS!_ "

They both roar, both blasts getting bigger. Abysus would be using all he has in this blast. He'd slowly be siphoning Vegito's power.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_ " Vegito roars, as he instantly overpowers Abysus. His blast gets even bigger than before, as it slams into Abysus.

" _NNGH! RAHH!_ " Abysus roars, as he attempts to push through the blast. He begins to do it, as his power is growing even more than before.

Vegito's heart beats rapidly, as he closes his eyes, grasping for his full power. " _Not again... not again will you defeat us... not again will you live another DAY!_ "

...

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ " He roars, as the blast gets much bigger. It crashes into Abysus. as he begins to get vaporized by the blast. " _AGHHH! NOT... NOT AGAIN! GRR... I... WILL... be... back..._ "

Vegito's fusion runs out, as Goku and Vegeta float in space losing consciousness. Before Goku passes out, he sees a small dot being destroyed by Whis and Vados' staff, probably Abysus trying to escape.

Goku wakes up, and he is in a bed... On Earth. He looks over and sees Vegeta is still out cold. " _Gck... heh... looks like... we won..._ "

" _Goku!_ " A familiar female voice yells as he feels himself being hugged tightly.

" _Ow! Ow! Careful, Chi-Chi!_ " Goku says, chuckling.

" _You're okay! I thought you died... again!_ " Chi-Chi says, smiling.

He looks over and sees Vegeta groaning, opening his eyes. " _What...? Where am I-..._ "

Bulma jumps on him, as he pulls him into a tight hug. " _Goodness, Vegeta! We got killed by something, I don't know what! One moment I was making pancakes, and then I was suddenly a spirit in front of a red devil guy!_ "

Vegeta notices what is going on. " _Get off me, woman!_ " his face turning pink.

Goku laughs, as he tries to get up. " _Gck... My body is completely sore..._ "

"Not bad, Goku-san and Vegeta-san," Whis says, just as Goku notices him. " _You managed to defeat Abysus with your fusion._ "

" _Whis...? What happened_?" Goku asks, rubbing his eyes. " _Is... is Abysus dead...?_ "

" _Well, after you passed out, Abysus tried to escape, a tiny part of him remaining, like what happened last time. But Vados and I finished him off for good before he could escape and recover once more,_ " Whis explains.

" _You both did well,_ " Vados says, " _Vegeta was able to awaken the White Divine power from his rage. He was quite angry after his planet being destroyed._ "

" _Awww... You got upset after what happened to me, Vegeta?_ " Bulma says, smiling. " _How sweet!_ "

Vegeta's face goes red and he looks away. " _That doesn't matter! I was... mad because of my pride!_ "

" _And as for you, Son Goku. You managed to achieve Stage Two of Ultra Instinct, but it really put a toll on your body. I wouldn't suggest using it again until you get stronger,_ " Vados explains. " _You went far beyond the power of an angel. You were under the Grand Priest._ "

" _Wow! That's amazing! I think at one point we used Kaioken at a level we have never used before. I think we went around one hundred times!_ " Goku says. " _Anyway, is there a stage three to Ultra Instinct, Vados?_ "

 _"Well, I am not quite sure actually. Not even the angels have gone to that level. I don't know if the Grand Priest is capable of that level,_ " Vados replies.

Goku nods and he and Vegeta walk outside, standing side by side, as the sky is clear blue. " _Heh... What a beautiful day! Let's get even stronger, Vegeta! New threats could be lurking around!_ " He says as he feels a rush of excitement.

" _Hmph... I will master this new form and surpass you again, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta replies, smirking. " _Just you watch!_ "

" _Yeah! I can't wait!_ " Goku says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists. They both launch off and fly toward different directions.

After saying goodbye to the other fighters, who were transported back to their home universes by their respective angels, Goku goes off to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, located at Dende/Kami's Lookout. He enters the room, as he looks down, inhaling.

He was training in Ultra Instinct, his white hair glowing beautifully, his gray eyes darting around as he throws punches. His aura's size would be growing as he warms up.

Goku wasn't able to use Ultra Instinct Stage 2 at will at the moment. He couldn't figure out how to activate it. Ever since Abysus was defeated, Goku was even more excited to train. He flew around and threw punches and kicks, going at intense speeds.

Goku dreaded the thought of his power possibly reaching its peak though, but he tried to swat that thought away. He really doesn't know the reason why he wants to keep being stronger, probably because he likes fighting opponents and protecting his universe.

He continued to train for 7 hours straight, but before then, he felt too exhausted to continue. Despite fully mastering the first stage of Completed Ultra Instinct, it still really puts a toll on his body when he uses it too long.

He sat down, ate a meal that would be enough to feed a whole lot of people, then went off to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Every single day, he kept at his training, as he trained non-stop for 3 years in the Time Chamber, which was equivalent to 3 days on Earth. That was just how the chamber worked.

Goku leaves the chamber afterward, his clothes ripped up. He says goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo and flies off down to the surface of the Earth.

He goes to Bulma's to eat some food. He meets Whis and Beerus there.

As Goku is chowing down on some food, Whis glances at him. " _So tell me, Goku, Why do you seek even more strength than you have already?_ "

Goku gets up after finishing, as he walks up. " _The Tournament Of Power opened my eyes. There's no way I can stay at the same level I am now! I'm fired up!_ "

" _I see... But what makes you think you could surpass Ultra Instinct Stage 2? It is the maximum level of even an angel,_ " Whis asks.

" _I don't know yet, but I will find a way! Maybe I can find a form even stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 2!_ " Goku says, smiling.

He flies to meet Vegeta who is busy training in the gravity chamber. He walks up to him, smiling.

" _Hey, Vegeta! How's the training?_ " Goku asks, as he observes Vegeta as he trains heavily in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Why aren't you using Super Saiyan White?_ " He asked, tilting his head. " _Didn't you unlock a new form in the fight against Abysus?_ "

" _I can't use it!_ " Vegeta says, frustrated. " _Just when I finally caught up to you, Kakarot!_ "

" _I can't use Ultra Instinct Stage 2, either. We probably haven't figured out how to transform into our new forms,_ " Goku says. " _Anyway, care for a spar, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta lands next to him, looking him directly in the eyes. " _Hmph, fine. You will not win against me, Kakarot!_ "

They both fly to a place in the middle of nowhere, but the place looked familiar. The two of them land in front of each other, their hair waving in the wind.

" _Remember this area, Vegeta?_ " Goku says. " _It was the place where we first fought._ "

They both get in their battle stances. " _Let's do this!_ " Goku yells, as they launch toward each other in their base form.

They begin to clash, causing shockwave across the landscape. They clash punches and kicks, each impact causing rocks to fly everywhere.

After a few minutes, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and momentarily overpowers Goku, who is launched to the rocks. " _HAAA! THAT WON'T WORK!"_

Goku gets up, goes Super Saiyan as well, and flies up to begin clashing with Vegeta again. He brings a punch back, as the two of them clash a heavy punch, sending wind everywhere.

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking ship is heading toward the Earth, as it enters the atmosphere. It hovers toward the Arctic.

Goku and Vegeta stop clashing. They land, powering down from their forms. " _Huh?!_ "

" _Kakarot, do you feel that Ki?_ " Vegeta asks, as he looks up to the sky, expecting to see something crashing down. " _That is a massive Ki._ "

" _Yeah... We will have to finish our spar later, Vegeta,_ " Goku replies as they both notice the ship descending on the land. They launch off toward it, soaring through the sky at crazy speeds.

They land in front of the ship, and the hatch opens, as two forms walk out, one of them are large and bulky, and the other is an old man. After them, a familiar figure follows them, as they step into the light.

" _Hohohoho!_ " A laughter is heard, as Frieza steps in front of the two people. " _It has been a while, Son Goku and Vegeta!_ "

" _Dang it, Frieza! What do you want?_ " Vegeta yells. " _Are you perhaps here with your daddy to destroy Earth again?_ "

" _No need to have a bad attitude, Vegeta. I have found two surviving Saiyans who have escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta,_ " Frieza replies as he regards the two Saiyans coldly.

" _That big guy looks very strong! Such a high power level!_ " Goku says. " _Wow... unbelievable!_ "

" _I don't know who he is, but his energy is absurd!_ " Vegeta observes.

" _He looks like he's got an attitude,_ " Goku said, as the man scowls at him. " _I can sense that he is a threat._ "

" _I will finally have my revenge..._ " The old man mutters as he looks up with an evil smile. " _Finally... prepare yourselves!_ "

"Revenge?" Goku asks. " _As in... Wait..._ "

The bulky man walks off the ship, glaring at each of them. He begins to walk toward them, silent.

Frieza watches as he steps to the side, silently laughing. " _This will be quite the show to watch..._ "

" _DO IT, BROLY!_ " The old man yells, holding out his hand toward Goku and Vegeta. " _ATTACK THEM!_ "

Broly roars, launching toward each of them. Energy would be curling off of him, as he brings back a punch.

" _Watch out, Vegeta!_ " Goku yells, going in his battle stance. " _He's about to-_ "

Broly throws a punch at him as Vegeta blocks it, smirking. He skids back, growling.

Vegeta jumps up, throwing a kick to Broly's head, but he doesn't budge. Broly growls, as he roars loudly, sending more wind everywhere.

" _CRAP!_ " Vegeta yells, as Broly grabs his leg, slamming him into the ground. Vegeta coughs up a bit of spit, as he gets up, leaping back.

" _You're strong, Bruly, but not enough to beat us! KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " Goku yells, charging a Kamehameha.

Broly notices him, as he roars again, running toward him. He brings back his hand, preparing to grab Goku.

" _HAAA!_ " Goku launches the Kamehameha at Broly, but Broly just runs through it, grabbing Goku's head. " _GRR..._ " He begins to squeeze his skull tightly.

" _WAAAGH!_ " Goku yells, as Broly tries to crush his skull. Goku roars, going Super Saiyan, breaking out of his grip. " _Tch... what power!_ "

Vegeta kicks Broly from behind, as he is in Super Saiyan. Broly turns around, as he is unaffected by the kick.

" _How is this possible?!_ " Vegeta yells as he blocks another one of Broly's punches, breaking through a glacier. " _GRR! He's learning as he fights!_ "

Broly roars, landing a punch in Vegeta's gut, as he coughs blood, being launched forward. Broly then vanishes above him, mauling him into the ground.

" _I think it's about time you fought me!_ " Goku says, as he roars, going Super Saiyan 2. He launches toward Broly, kicking his gut, as he skids back a bit.

" _GRRR... RAAAAAAGHH!_ " Broly yells as he throws a punch surrounded in a green aura, sending Goku back. He roars in pain, being sent into the ground.

" _YOU... GRAHH!_ " Vegeta roars, as Goku lands next to him, panting. " _He's getting stronger by the second!_ _Looks like this is going to be tougher than we thought,_ " Vegeta says.

" _Yeah, I can't wait to fight him at full power!_ " Goku says, as they both roar, going Super Saiyan God. Fiery auras flare around them, as they stand side by side, getting into their stance.

Goku and Vegeta launch toward Broly at insanely fast speeds. Their auras connect, as they bring back a punch.

" _What the?!_ " Paragus, the old man yells in disbelief. Goku and Vegeta throw a punch at Broly's face at the same time, sending Broly into a glacier. " _GRAHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta knock Broly around, and back into the ground. "Grr... GRRAHH!" He launches at Vegeta at full speed, swinging a punch at him.

Vegeta catches it, as he brings his fist back, slamming him in the face. Broly is knocked through many mountains, yelling in pain.

Broly gets up, his face twitching, looking extremely angry. Wind begins to shoot from him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Vegeta, in Super Saiyan God, throws a punch at Broly's face, but he doesn't budge. Broly's eyes widen in rage, as he looks straight at him.

" _Huh?_ " A trickle of sweat goes down Vegeta's face. " _How did that..._ "

Broly roars loudly, his irises turning yellow, as Goku and Vegeta are knocked back by his force. The two of them skid back heavily, as a green aura appears around Broly. He has entered his Wrathful state.

" _Agh! His power level is rising!_ " Goku yells. " _He's now stronger than our god forms!_ "

Broly launches at Goku at extreme speeds, grabbing his head, and slams it into the ice. He runs, dragging his head along the ground. " _AGHH!_ "

" _NAGGHH! GECH!_ " Goku yells. He tries to resist his grip, but it is useless to do so.

He throws Goku to a glacier, as it completely collapses. Goku falls to the ground, panting from the damage on him.

Vegeta runs toward Broly. " _FINAL... FLASH!_ " He yells as he launches a Final Flash at Broly.

Broly turns around, running through it. The yellow beam goes around him, as he brings back his foot.

" _WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF?!_ " Vegeta yells.

He slams Vegeta in the face with a kick, sending him into the ground once again. He slams his foot on Vegeta's chest, causing him to cough blood. " _GRRHHH!_ "

Goku gets up, opening his eyes and looking at Broly. " _You ain't a bad guy. I can tell,_ " He says. " _I don't sense any killing intent within you. Don't let him control you, Broly._ " He roars loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. " _It's time to get serious, Vegeta._ "

 _"Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, getting up. " _I guess you're right, Kakarot._ " Vegeta yells loudly, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue as well.

Broly roars, as he charges a blast in front of his mouth, then launches it at Goku and Vegeta. "GRAHH!" It ripples through the air, heading for each of them.

" _WATCH OUT!_ " Goku yells, as Goku and Vegeta narrowly dodge it. They fly toward Broly, as they begin to clash with him. They fly around in the air, clashing, as they fly into the distance. Goku and Vegeta kick Broly at the same time, launching him very far away, as they fly after him.

Broly roars in rage, his power spiking up slightly, as he launches toward the both of them at maximum speed, throwing a punch at Vegeta, who blocks it but is launched into the rocks, as they are on dry land now.

Goku throws punches, as Broly dodges them, then Goku presses his hand to his chest, as a shockwave could be felt throughout the land, as Broly is knocked into the ground, causing a crater.

Broly gets up, roaring, as he charges a giant, green ball, as energy swirls around it. Electricity destroys the ground beneath it, as his eyes begin to glow bright yellow. " _GRAHHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta fly up, side by side, as Goku charges a Kamehameha, and Vegeta charges a galick gun. Their energies begin to rise, wind shooting across the planet.

" _GALICK..._ " Vegeta yells, as he begins to charge his Galick Gun. The purple energy crackles in his hands.

Broly launches the giant green ball toward them. It comes for them at crazy speeds, causing rocks to fly upward.

" _Let's go, Vegeta!_ " Goku says confidently. They both roar, launching the Kamehameha and Galick Gun, as they mix into one blast.

The Galick Kamehameha clashes with the green ball, as they both push against each other. The clash begins to shake the entire galaxy, sending energy everywhere.

" _HAAAA!_ " Goku, Vegeta, and Broly roar, as their blasts clash along each other. " _ **KAIOKEN!**_ " Goku roars, as their clash wins. Both attacks hit Broly head-on, causing a massive explosion, and when the smoke fades, there is a huge crater.

Goku and Vegeta land within a distance just to be safe. " _I don't know what he's planning, Vegeta. Get ready._ "

Meanwhile, Paragus was watching from a distance. " _I will have to risk raising the limit now._ " He holds his finger on the button. **30 percent... 40 percent... 50 percent...**

The entire Earth begins to shake. The ground cracking beneath Goku. " _What's that Ki?!_ " Goku says, shocked.

A huge green glow is spotted from the crater, as Broly slowly rises from the crater, his hair yellow, his power rising.

" _He's... getting stronger!_ " Goku yells as he steps back, sweat trickling down his face. " _He's entered Super Saiyan!_ "

Broly roars, as a giant green shockwave appears, sending Goku skidding. " _His Ki is unbelievable!_ "

Vegeta lands next to Goku. " _I can tell his power exceeds even Abysus',_ " He says.

" _Then, we need to take it up a notch, Vegeta!_ " Goku roars, as a red aura appears around his blue one. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!**_ "

Vegeta clenches his fists, as his hair begins to brighten. " _Don't underestimate me, you freak!_ " He roars, his aura turning a bit more fiery, as he enters Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, as Broly lands in front of them, twitching in rage. " _Grrr... Grah... HRAHHH!_ "

" _Ready, Vegeta?_ " Goku asks, not daring to look away from Broly, as he could attack them at any moment.

" _Let's do this, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells, as Goku and Vegeta launch after Broly, as all three of them roar. Their auras connect, as they begin to barrage him with punches and kicks.

Goku and Vegeta begin to clash with Broly, Broly begins to push them back a bit. " _This guy is super strong!_ " Goku yells as they begin to be overpowered by Broly.

They get knocked away into the rocks, as they begin to fly around each other and clash in midair.

Broly grabs Goku by the leg, and throws him into Vegeta, sending them both toward the ground. Broly appears behind them, punching the both of them back into the air again, then appears above them, sledgehammering them into the ground.

" _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 30**_ _!_ " Goku yells as he launches at Broly, clashing with him.

Broly dodges some punches, as he grabs Goku by the head. Broly throws punches to Goku's gut, causing him to cough blood.

He continues to do so until he is blasted in the back by Vegeta, causing him to drop Goku. " _Grr...?! Hrr... GAHH!_ "

Paragus raises the limit to **60 percent... 70 percent...** " _This may have big consequences on his body..._ "

Goku groans in pain, but gets up, as both he and Vegeta clash with Broly some more. Broly kicks them away and roars in anger, his power rising even more.

" _His power is rising again!_ " Vegeta yells, doing his best to resist the wind coming from Broly.

" _Yeah, this is not good,_ " Goku replies. " _Who knows how strong he can get?_ "

Broly roars, as electricity appears around him, as he enters the Super Saiyan Two state. His power doubles from before, as he walks toward the two Saiyans, growling.

" _Be on your full guard, Vegeta,_ " Goku said, as he and Vegeta get in their battle stances. " _This could be huge trouble..._ "

Broly launches at Vegeta, faster than before. He brings back his fist once again, swinging it at Vegeta.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku yells but is too slow to help him. " _AGH-_ "

Broly punches Vegeta in the gut, launching him into the mountain in the distance, causing part of it to crumble. " _GRAHHHH!"_

Goku yells in frustration, as he begins to barrage Broly, but he easily blocks it. He follows it with a kick, causing Goku to be launched into the ground.

Broly flies up, charging a huge, green energy sphere, as he laughs maniacally. He sends it toward Goku on the ground, as it completely decimates the landscape.

Right before impact, it disappears, causing Broly's eyes to widen in confusion. " _Grr..?!_ "

Goku is standing there, his hair glowing white, his aura having a light blue and purple color. When he opens his eyes, they are silver.

He crushes the ball, as he launches toward Broly at insane speeds. He swung a punch at Broly, knocking him to the ground before he could even react.

" _GRAAAGH!_ " Broly yells as he launches toward Goku, as the two begin to clash. Shockwaves appear everywhere, and electricity shoots all over the place.

Goku was much too fast for Broly, as he throws a punch into his gut, following it with white, stringy particles to hit Broly, causing dents on his chest. Broly is launched into the ground, causing a massive crater.

Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku lands near the crater, as Broly flies out of the pit, roaring loudly in anger, as he begins to clash with Goku some more. Broly was no match for Goku's current state, as Goku launches a powerful Kamehameha. " _HAAAA!_ " he roars, as Broly is launched into the mountain, causing the landscape around it to explode.

Goku looks over at Vegeta, who was still out cold. " _Come on, Vegeta... Wake up_!" He yells, but Vegeta doesn't respond.

There is a huge green pillar of light from the crater, as the Earth begins to rumble, rocks flying everywhere, as the sky gets a greenish tint. Electricity shoots everywhere, as energy shoots all over the universe.

Broly rises from the crater, his hair flickering to green. He roars loudly, his power rising even further than before.

" _Dang it!_ " Paragus yells as he tries to tweak the limits to go lower, but the device short circuits, as the collar around Broly cracks and breaks to pieces. " _This is bad! This wasn't according to plan!_ "

Broly roars loudly, his power one hundred percent. Electricity flickers around him, a green aura appearing around him. " _HREAHHH!_ "

" _This... can't be! How will I be able to defeat him now?!_ " Goku says, worried. " _I couldn't get back into Stage Two!_ "

Broly launches toward Goku at insane speeds, barraging him with a set of punches. He continues to roar loudly, his hair flashing bright green.

" _Gagh!_ " Goku yells as he clashes with Broly, Broly begins to overpower him. " _It's no use! He's insanely strong!_ "

Broly punches Goku in the face, launching him across the landscape, as he breaks through rocks, landing. He pants, as he loses his Ultra Instinct form, passing out.

" _Magnificent! His power level is amazing!_ " Frieza, who was watching the whole fight from the sidelines said. " _Well now... I suppose it's time to finish off the big, green monkey myself, and then the old one._ "

Frieza goes into his golden form, as he launches toward Broly, throwing a punch at him, but Broly merely blocks it. " _Pathetic!_ " was the first thing Broly said in his battle, as he throws Frieza into a rock.

" _Hohohohoho!_ " Frieza laughs, as he gets up, brushing himself off. " _If I were as weak as I used to be, I would have certainly died from that._ " Frieza looks up, smirking. " _Well then, I guess it's time to show you a new form I have recently acquired!_ "

Frieza roars, as his body flickers a brighter color, his body turning whiter, and more clear, as his eyes glow a bit. He yells loudly, lightning swirling around him.

" _Behold! My shiny form! I call it my diamond form,_ " he said. " _You will stand no chance against me, for I am Lord Frieza!_ "

Diamond Frieza launches off toward Broly, as he begins to barrage him, as they clash with each other. Shockwaves travel through the air, sending rocks flying everywhere.

They both exchange punches, but Broly was still much stronger, as he begins to push Frieza back. He yells loudly, slamming Frieza in the face. " _GACK!_ "

" _How is this possible!?_ " Frieza yells. " _I am the most powerful! I will not lose to a mere monkey!_ "

Broly laughs maniacally, as he grabs Frieza by the head. He begins to slowly crush his head like Toppo did with him, making Frieza yell hopelessly in pain. " _Gaaaaaaaahhhck!_ "

" _Agggghh!_ " Frieza yells, as his head is slowly getting crushed. " _Nggh!_ "

A glowing figure appears behind Broly and kicks his back, causing him to skid and drop Frieza. " _GCH!_ "

Broly turns around and sees Vegeta, his hair, irises, and eyebrows were white. A large white aura was around him. " _It looks like it is over for you, Broly..._ "

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White. He is in the exact same form he had unlocked in a fit of rage against Abysus.

Broly turns around, twitching, as he launches off at Vegeta. The two begin to clash, their powers about equal to each other, as their exchange of punches cause shockwaves and electricity to shoot off in different directions.

" _I will put an end to you!_ " Vegeta yells in rage, as he begins to push Broly back a bit, throwing punches into his gut and face. Broly yells, as he begins to push Vegeta back, as they continue to clash. As they clash kicks, punches, and headbutts. as each exchange causes holes to appear in the ground below them.

Meanwhile, Goku gets up, struggling, glancing at the fight. " _Heh, nice, Vegeta,_ " he said, " _you obtained Super Saiyan White again._ "

Vegeta is punched in the gut, as he flies back. " _FINAL FLASH!_ " He roars, as he launches a gigantic Final Flash at Broly, who is directly hit by it, and is launched into the rocks right by Goku.

" _Woah!_ " Goku says in shock. " _That was close!_ "

Broly sees Goku and launches small, green blasts at him, as Goku tries to block them, but is being pushed back. He goes into his Super Saiyan God form, a red, fiery aura flaring up around him. He flies around Broly, trying to land hits, but Broly grabs his arm, throwing him toward Vegeta, causing them both to fall to the ground.

" _Dang it, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells. " _You just had to get in the way!_ "

" _I'm trying to help, Vegeta!_ " Goku replies. " _It's the least I can do!_ "

" _You are only making things more of a nuisance for me!_ " Vegeta argues back.

While they are distracted by the pointless arguing, Broly launches after them. He punches them both in the guts, causing them to cough blood and get launched back.

" _Look what you got us into, you idiot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _Guckk!_ "

Goku sighed, getting up, as he calms his energy, closing his eyes. " _Vegeta. You distract him,_ " he says, " _I'll focus on trying to obtain Stage Two of Ultra Instinct._ "

Vegeta launches after Broly, beginning to clash with him some more, as Goku feels the energy swirling around him. He goes Ultra Instinct, as he slowly raises his power to the maximum, doing his best to stabilize it.

Broly's power is slowly rising, as he is pushing Vegeta back. Vegeta roars in anger, trying to push him back, but it is no use. Broly punches him into the ground at full force, causing Vegeta to cough blood, as Broly begins to brutally beat on him, forcing Vegeta out of Super Saiyan White.

Goku, meanwhile, keeps failing but continues to try and raise his energy slowly and steadily. His hair slowly begins to spike up, kind of like a Super Saiyan.

Broly slams his fist into Vegeta's face, causing blood to come out of his mouth and nose. After Vegeta goes unconscious from Broly's beating, Broly notices Goku and charges after him.

Goku opens his eyes, as they are white instead of gray, his blue/pink aura turns redder, and he immediately dodges. He kicks Broly's head, causing Broly to be rammed into the ground.

Goku turns around, as he has now entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2 for the second time. He turns around, as he begins to walk toward Broly.

Broly roars loudly, his aura getting bigger, as it goes to its maximum. He launches toward Goku, as they begin to clash, Goku dodging, catching, and clashing with punches and kicks. Goku kicks his chest, causing Broly to cough blood and be sent far into the ground, making a giant hole. Broly roars, as he launches giant, green ki blasts, that are deflected and dodged by Goku before he grabs Broly, throwing him into a mountain. Goku follows it with a Kamehameha, causing the entire mountain and the landscape around it to explode.

When the dust clears, Broly is standing there, panting, blood on his body, his aura smaller.

" _I can tell you ain't fighting because you want to,_ " Goku said, " _that collar around your neck earlier... It must have been to control you. You feel fear that he is going to control you aga-_ "

Suddenly, a death beam pierces the side of Broly's chest, narrowly missing his vitals, as he coughs blood, falling on his knees. He slowly turns toward Frieza, his body shaking.

Goku turns around to see Golden Frieza standing there, panting. " _You monkey! I will make sure you die slowly and painfully!_ "

" _Frieza,_ " Goku says, " _that's enough. I have had enough with you._ "

" _You are going to try and spare him as you spared me on Namek?!_ " Frieza yells. " _That is not going to happen! I will rip his heart o-_ " Goku punches Frieza's stomach, knocking him out. " _Sorry, Frieza. I have some matters to take care of._ "

Goku looks up at Paragus, the old man who is shaking in fear. " _This is all your fault,_ " Goku said, as he appears behind the old man before he could react, grabbing his arm.

" _Y-You fool!_ " Paragus yells. " _Let me go!_ "

Goku instant transmissions to Vegeta, still holding Paragus. He puts a senzu bean in his mouth and makes him chew it, as Vegeta opens his eyes.

" _What the...?!_ " Vegeta yells as he looks up at Paragus. " _You ... old man!_ "

" _What were your intentions anyway?_ " Goku asks. " _Why did you attack us?_ "

Paragus closes his eyes, sighing. " _You ... Saiyans. Betraying me!"_ He glares at Vegeta. _"Your blasted father kicked me out! I was one of the high ranking Saiyans, but when your father realized how powerful my son, Broly was, he ordered him to be executed! I begged him to stop because Broly was only a child and that he could grow to be a powerful soldier, but your father ignored me, and he blasted me! We both were thrown out like garbage! Later, my son Broly grew up to be very violent!_ "

He continues. " _When he got older, I lost control over him, and I had to have a scientist make me a device to control his power. I then set out to get my revenge and rule the cosmos! I wanted to have revenge with King Vegeta by killing his son, and I will do so!_ "

Goku and Vegeta were silent for a moment until Goku broke the silence. " _So that is why Broly had the collar and fought us... So he wasn't a bad guy after all! It is not right to do that!_ "

" _BROLY! GET THEM, YOU FOOL!_ " Paragus yells as Broly gets up, walking over to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku loses Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as he falls on his knees, panting, feeling extreme pain. " _This is bad, Vegeta..._ " He says.

Goku closes his eyes, bracing for more pain, but instead, Broly grabs his father, Paragus. " _H...Huh...?_ "

" _Wh-what are you doing, Broly!? It's me, your father!_ " Paragus says, hopelessly trying to break out of his grip.

Broly growls. " _You fool... You did this to... me!_ " he punches Paragus in the gut hard, launching into the rocks. " _I... hate you!_ "

"Stop it, Br-broly!" Paragus says, blood going down the side of his face.

Before Broly could kill him with a ki blast, Goku stops him. " _B-Broly... stop..._ " he struggles to say.

" _Shut up, Kakarot! Just let him die! He's the reason we got into this mess!_ " Vegeta yells at him.

" _He... can change too like Broly..._ " Goku says, coughing a bit of blood.

" _You think I will befriend you fools?!_ " Paragus says, then laughed. " _I'd rather die._ "

" _Still... Don't... kill... him..._ " Goku passes out from the pain, collapsing on the ground.

Later, Goku woke up in a bed again. He looked around. " _Looks like I'm back here again,_ " he says.

Vegeta and Bulma enter the room. " _He's finally awake,_ " Bulma says.

" _How long was I out?_ " Goku asks her. " _Where's Broly...?_ "

" _You've been out for three days,_ " Bulma says. " _Chi-Chi and the others were starting to get worried about you._ "

" _We got senzu beans from the talking cat,_ " Vegeta says, tossing Goku a senzu bean. " _He and the fatty were getting on my nerves._ "

Goku chews on it, immediately feeling fully replenished, as he hops out of bed. " _Where's Broly and the old man?_ " Goku asks.

" _Broly left, and he went to the forest. The old man is working on his damaged ship so he could leave,_ " Vegeta replies.

" _Did Broly attack anyone else?_ " Goku asks.

" _As far as I know, no,_ " Vegeta replies. " _He has been rather silent, which is surprising._ "

Goku walks out of the house, as he looks up at the clear sky. He then takes off to find Broly.

He finds Broly in the forest, sitting at a nearby lake, eating raw fish. That guy could eat like a true Saiyan.

" _Hey, Broly!_ " Goku calls. " _How are you doing?_ "

Broly turns around, scowling at him, as he rips off a fish's head with his teeth. " _Grrr..._ "

" _Hey, hey! I'm not going to attack you,_ " Goku says. " _I just came to say hi._ "

Broly gets up. " _Your name is... Guku..._ " he says. " _Guu... kuu..._ "

" _Actually, it's Goku,_ " Goku replies. " _My name is actually Son Goku._ "

" _Go..ku,_ " Broly says. " _Son... Go... ku..._ "

" _Yep! Good job!_ " Goku said. " _Why are you eating uncooked fish, while you could eat at Bulma's place?_ "

" _Bul..ma?_ " Broly asks. " _Food...?_ "

" _Yes! Come, follow me!_ " Goku says as he and Broly take off toward Bulma's house to eat.

When they arrive, they find dinner on the table, as Vegeta is digging in. He notices Broly, raising an eyebrow. " _You found him...?_ "

" _Hey! Why didn't you tell me there was a feast sooner?!_ " Goku says, as he sits down and begins to eat.

Broly sits down as well, as he grabs an entire ham, stuffing it into his mouth and eating it. He begins to dig in like crazy, food scraps flying everywhere.

Goku slowly scoots his chair away from him. " _Sheesh! That's a little crazy, even for me!_ " he says, as he resumes eating.

When the feast is over, Goku walks outside along with Vegeta and Broly. He smiles, turning toward them.

" _So, Vegeta and Broly. Wanna join me in training?_ " He asks. " _It would be fun to spar!_ "

" _Fine, but I will not lose to you, Kakarot! I shall perfect my new Super Saiyan White form!_ " Vegeta says to Goku.

" _No,_ " Broly says. Goku and Vegeta turn toward him, stunned.

" _Why not, Broly? It will be fun! You would make a great sparring partner!_ " Goku says, disappointed.

" _I want to train alone. I want to be alone,_ " Broly says, as he flies off. " _Grr..._ "

" _Well, that's a disappointment!_ " Goku says, frowning. " _Oh well. Ready, Vegeta?_ " He asks.

Vegeta nods, and the two of them take off in the distance. Their story is still not over, as there are more threats to come.

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

 _ **It is time for the meeting of all of the gods. The Grand Priest has called upon all of the Gods Of Destruction, and angels.**_

Beerus was notified by Whis, same as the others. Whis walks up to him after getting the call from his staff.

" _What is it, Whis?_ " Beerus asked, tossing some grapes into his mouth. " _Another problematic planet to deal with?_ "

" _Actually, my father has called for a meeting, my lord. We should get going,_ " Whis says, as he taps his staff, the two of them vanishing away.

 **The Grand Priest's Palace**

All of the gods arrive at the Grand Priest's palace, as the Grand Priest himself is sitting on his throne. The gods bow before him, as he looks up toward them all.

" _Thank you for coming,_ " Dakaishin says. " _I have come to discuss the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta._ "

Beerus's eyes widen, as a trickle of sweat goes down his head. Whis raises an eyebrow. " _T...Them...?_ "

" _As you may have noticed, they have begun to go beyond the power of even the angels,_ " he says. " _They are ascending beyond our control. We will need to monitor them closely, as they could be a major threat to all of the universes._ "

Beerus looks up. " _Sir, I have known them for years now. I do not see them posing a threat to us. They get stronger in order to help protect us._ "

Dakaishin nods. " _Yes, but there have been mortals before them that gained great power as well, but they ended up turning on us, and it took quite a few angels to stop them and dispose of them. Son Goku and Vegeta could be the next ones who could end up like them._ "

Even though Beerus was young when the last powerful mortals were stopped, there was no way that he would believe that Goku and Vegeta would turn on us. He found that ridiculous and didn't buy it.

" _One of the mortals,_ " Dakaishin continued, " _was Lord_ Omesus _._ "

Some of the gods gasped, as Beerus almost quivers in fear of that monster. Lord Omesus was the very first Saiyan to ever exist, and the most powerful.

" _And the other, was Lord_ Zateus _, the one who manipulated Lord Abysus behind the shadows,_ " Dakaishin finished. " _You may know him as well to be a big threat._ "

Beerus saw one of the angels faint at the mention of those names. " _Oh, geez..._ "

" _As_ you _all know the story, Lord_ Omesus _, and Lord_ Zateus were _once very close friends when young. They were born when only one universe existed, billions of years ago. Lord_ Omesus _was the first of his kind, and as a kid, his power already was on par with a God Of Destruction. However, Lord_ Zateus _was stronger than he was, and was sealed away by one of us because he would be the most powerful mortal ever to exist. Lord_ Zateus _was sealed... In Universe 19,_ " he continues. " _The realm of the Evil Gods._ "

" _Universe 19?!_ " Beerus blurts out. " _I thought that was a myth! That's..._ "

Dakaishin nods again. " _It was, but now it has recently reappeared somehow outside of the current multiverse._ "

" _Wait... is the reason you talked about them, is because they are returning?!_ " Beerus asks, his eyes widening.

He nods once again. " _Indeed, Beerus. They are going to return, and likely very shortly._ "

" _We're doomed!_ " Champa says, quivering.

" _Please remain calm,_ " Dakaishin says. " _We will be able to dispose of Lord_ Zateus _._ "

" _What about_ Omesus _?_ " Beerus asks. " _It should be little to no problem to take him down._ "

"Omesus _was never sealed like his brother, but he was kept a close eye on by us,_ " Dakaishin explains. " _He ended up killing the original gods of destruction in Universe six and seven and went to stay there. In Universe seven, he gave birth to the race known as the Saiyans. He did the same in Universe Six as well. After doing that, he went into the shadows and was never seen since._ "

" _Wait... There were two Gods Of Destruction before me and Champa?!_ " Beerus asks. " _Who...?!_ "

" _Yes._ " Dakaishin replies. " _Lord Zydis, the original Universe Seven God Of Destruction, and Lord Ether, the original Universe Six God Of Destruction._ "

Beerus and Champa were shocked at this news, as not even Vados and Whis told them. They had two gods before they were born?

" _Father,_ " Whis says, " _what will we be able to do against Lord Zateus and Omesus?_ "

" _Lord_ Zateus _, we will have to take care of ourselves,_ " Dakaishin answers, " _and Lord_ _Omesus... We will leave to the mortals Son Goku and Vegeta to beat._ "

" _Father, Son Goku, and Vegeta may be the strongest mortals currently alive, but they would be no match for Lord_ _Omesus,_ " Vados says. " _He's even stronger than an angel._ "

" _We will just have to put our trust in them,_ " Dakaishin says. " _The multiverse is at stake._ "

After a moment of silence, the Grand Priest suddenly speaks up. " _I have bad news. Lord Omesus has appeared and is heading for Universe Seven._ "

Dakaishin looks at Beerus and Whis. " _Beerus and Whis. Please go assist the mortals in defeating Lord Omesus. The rest of us will stand guard for Lord_ _Zateus._ "

Beerus and Whis nod, as Whis taps his staff, as they head off to Earth. "Get ready, my lord."

 **Planet Earth**

There is a massive explosion, as Goku and Vegeta are clashing at the speed of light in base. They revolve around each other, clashing thousands of punches a second.

" _You have truly gotten stronger, Vegeta,_ " Goku says. " _Look at how far we have gotten!_ "

" _You too, Kakarot. We are beyond angelic level,_ " Vegeta replies. " _We can beat any threat that comes our way!_ "

 **Universe Seven**

A being is heading for the Milky Way galaxy at hundreds of times beyond the speed of light. He would be rather curious about how his race has evolved ever since he created it.

 **Planet Earth**

Vegeta stops fighting, as he feels shocked by the power that he is sensing. " _K-Kakarot. Do you sense that power?!_ "

"Yeah," Goku replies, "his power is insane. It surpasses what Broly is capable of."

They look up at the sky just in time to see a figure flying toward them. The figure reminded Goku of how his brother Raditz looked, but he was much more muscular, and his hair was gray instead of black.

" _So,_ " the figure said, " _I see my kin have evolved to be stronger than I first thought..._ "

" _Kin?_ " Vegeta and Goku asks. " _As in..._ "

" _Yes..._ " the figure replied. " _I am the father of all Saiyans. Lord Omesus..._ "

Goku and Vegeta were shocked to hear this. There was no way that this old man could be the first of their kind.

" _I am disappointed that you all had to end up like this,_ " Lord Omesus said. " _You all were supposed to be prideful, merciless... And yet you are living on a planet like Earth... The one I visited tens of thousands of years ago. I hid there for a little while..._ "

" _Don't underestimate us!_ " Vegeta yells. " _It will be your downfall!_ "

Lord Omesus chuckled. " _The last time I saw your race, was when you all turned into the Oozaru. Such a low level of power. I would be surprised if you never managed to acquire the true Saiyan power._ "

" _Oh, we did!_ " Goku says, smirking. " _We have approached levels far beyond that._ " Goku roars, his muscles bulging, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Lord Omesus is silent, then he laughs heartily. " _That is how my race turned out?! It seems ever since I created all of you, the power has been diluted. That is not even close to the true potential of a Saiyan..._ "

" _How about you fight us, and we will see what we can do!_ " Vegeta says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan as well.

Lord Omesus uncrosses his arms. " _Choosing to fight is a foolish choice, but very well._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar as they launch at Omesus, throwing punches at his chest, but he is not even budging a bit. He looks up at them, chuckling.

Lord Omesus smirks, as he throws punches at both of their chests, causing them to cough a lot of blood and be sent into space. " _Pathetic, that is your true power?!_ "

At many times the speed of light, Goku and Vegeta come down as Super Saiyan Gods, as they punch Omesus in the face, sending him skidding back a little. He looks up at them, licking the blood going down his mouth.

" _Hmm... The God Ki form huh..._ " Omesus says. " _I suppose I did underestimate you both..._ " Lord Omesus raises his power, as a glowing green aura surrounds him, his eyes turning yellow, as he goes into a controlled Wrathful Mode like Broly's, except much stronger.

" _That form is just like Broly's!_ " Goku says in shock. " _He is stronger than even Abysus was when he was weakened!_ "

Lord Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _Did you say Abysus? As in... my friend's son?_ "

" _Yeah, we beat him!_ " Vegeta says. " _He was nothing when we unlocked new transformations against him!_ "

Lord Omesus was in shock. There was no way that his kin managed to beat the being who could defeat the Grand Priest.

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus at full power Super Saiyan God, as they launch a punch at him again, but Omesus catches their punches. He smashes their heads together, throwing them at the mountains.

" _I shouldn't take these two lightly..._ " Omesus says to himself. " _If they were able to defeat Abysus, I cannot lower my guard._ "

Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue, as they begin to barrage Omesus. He catches, blocks, and dodges their punches, smiling coldly. " _Not half bad..._ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says as he is barraging Omesus. " _This guy is capable of transforming into the green-haired Super Saiyan as Broly did two years ago._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows, as he leaps back, crossing his arms. " _Who is this Broly you speak of...? He seems to be strong..._ _You know about the True Super Saiyan form...? I am surprised that you know about it._ "

" _The true Super Saiyan...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Omesus smirks, as his hair spikes up, his power rising, causing Goku and Vegeta to be sent back. He roars, as his hair flashes green, electricity swirling around him, as he transforms into the True Legendary Super Saiyan form.

" _This can't be good, Vegeta! He is even stronger than Broly now!_ " Goku says. " _This could be a lot of trouble for us._ "

" _We are many times stronger than we were back then, Kakarot. We can do this,_ " Vegeta replies. " _There is nothing you and I cannot defeat together!_ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, as their hair goes dark blue. They yell loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

" _Ready, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks Goku. " _Let's show this fool what we are made of!_ "

" _Yeah, let's do this!_ " Goku replies. " _He shouldn't underestimate us!_ "

Their auras flare up, as they take off from the ground toward Omesus. They roar loudly, bringing back their fists.

Goku and Vegeta barrage Omesus, as it does absolutely nothing to him. He just stands there taking the hits.

" _Hm..._ " Omesus observes. " _You managed to mix God Ki and my diluted ki into one form, and ascended beyond that. Impressive, but not powerful enough to damage me._ "

Omesus begins to barrage them out of boredom, causing them to cough more blood. He slams them into the ground, then grabbing them and throwing them into the rocks.

Goku roars, raising his power again, as his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution gets a red tint. " _ **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!**_ "

Goku launches at Omesus insanely fast, then punching him in the face, causing him to skid back very slightly. Omesus wipes blood off of his cheek, as he looks at Goku, irritated.

He roars, as he launches a massive energy blast. It pierces through Goku's shoulder, sending him into Vegeta, as they are sent into a mountain.

Goku launches from the mountain in Ultra Instinct, as he appears in front of Omesus. He roars loudly, barraging him and sending him into the ground at full force. " _HAAAAA!_ "

" _Gck... You somehow managed to obtain the form that my close friend,_ Zateus _, created using his very own essence,_ " Omesus says. He groans from the force of the attacks.

Vegeta, who remains in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, is surprised at this comment. " _I thought the angels created Ultra Instinct!_ "

" _They learned to use it,_ " Omesus responded. " _After losing to_ Zateus _the first time they fought him, they trained for eons and managed to obtain the power he created._ "

Omesus powers up again, as his hair grows, transforming into the True Legendary Super Saiyan Three, multiplying his current power by eight times. He begins to push back Vegeta and Goku. They would be clashing with each other at speeds that almost rival an angel's, as winds would be sent throughout half the entire multiverse.

Omesus smirks, as he raises his True Super Saiyan power to the maximum. He launches a mega blast, hitting both Goku and Vegeta, launching them into another planet. " _AGHHH!_ "

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Omesus, panting a little. Their auras begin to shrink, as they power down back into their base forms.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to go into our full powers. You know what to do. Show him our true potential._ "

Vegeta smirked, as he begins to roar, charging. Goku begins to stabilize his energy, rising it. Their energies begin to rise heavily, wind shooting everywhere.

Omesus raises an eyebrow. " _You two managed to find power beyond that of Ultra Instinct?_ "

Goku and Vegeta finish transforming, as Vegeta is in Super Saiyan White, and Goku is in Ultra Instinct Stage 2. They launch at Omesus, as they punch him in the chest, causing Omesus to almost vomit blood. " _GAHHH!_ " he roars in pain, as he is launched far away from Earth, far away from the Sun.

 **Space**

The Saiyans appear behind Omesus, as they continue to barrage him, further damaging him. They then launch him through hundreds of planets, causing them to explode into millions of fragments each.

Omesus roars, as he launches ki blasts at them, but they simply deflect them. He flies toward them, his aura growing in size. "HRAHHH!"

" _ **FINAL...**_ " Vegeta begins. He charges his strongest attack, the Final Flash.

" _ **KA... ME... HA... ME...**_ " Goku continues. He yells loudly, a blue light coming from him.

" _ **HAAAA!**_ " They both launch the Final Kamehameha at Omesus, as it is just then deflected...? " _Hehehe..._ "

Goku and Vegeta look at Omesus, as his hair is shining blue. " _Not bad..._ "

" _Interesting..._ " Omesus says. " _I managed to combine God Ki with the True Super Saiyan form... I suppose I will call it the True Super Saiyan God..._ "

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, as they begin to clash, their powers equal with one another, as they continue to clash, occasionally teleporting throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Each clashed punch causes the multiverse to shake, as it is in danger from their powers.

Omesus roars, as he activates all of his power, knocking them both into different planets, causing them to explode as well. Just when he was going to launch his strongest blast and incinerate the both of them, he feels an intense blast on his back, sending him forward. " _What the?!_ "

Omesus turns around and sees Beerus and Whis, who launched the blast with their combined power. Goku and Vegeta appear next to them, ready to take on Omesus.

There is silence. Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta then launch at Omesus at the same time, barraging him, as Omesus barrages back. He easily knocks Beerus away, as he faces Goku, Vegeta, and Whis, continuing to clash with them.

Whis swings his staff, sending a black blast, as Omesus knocks it away with a counter-blast, as he launches at Whis, throwing a punch. Whis dodges it, as he swings his staff, hitting him on the back, and sending him flying.

" _You will not win against us,_ Omesus _!_ " Lord Beerus yells as he flies toward him, a large, purple aura around him. He throws a full power kick at Omesus's chest, but of course, it does nothing to damage him, as he doesn't even wince.

" _So... You are the new God Of Destruction of Universe Seven..._ Lord Zydis was much more powerful than you," Omesus says to Beerus. " _What a disappointment._ "

"Vegeta," Goku says, "you may not like this, but we need to fus-"

" _NO!_ " Vegeta yells. " _I WILL NOT FUSE WITH YOU AGAIN, KAKAROT! LAST TIME WE DID IT, I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME WE DID IT!_ "

" _But-_ " Goku is interrupted by Omesus, who kicks him in the back. He is knocked into Vegeta, sending them both flying.

Whis appears behind them, holding his staff out, and catching them. " _Careful, you two. Keep your guard up._ "

Vegeta grunts, as he looks at Goku. " _This guy is way stronger than we are._ "

Goku and Vegeta launch at Omesus, as they begin to knock him away. He is launched away from them, roaring.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _we need to take him back to Earth. I have an idea._ "

" _Why?_ " Vegeta responds. " _Isn't that the exact opposite of what we want to do?!_ "

" _Because we can get Broly to help,_ " Goku answers. He prepares to take off toward the direction of Earth.

Vegeta hated this, but he knew that it was the only option he was willing to do at this point. Goku and Vegeta begin to fly back to Earth, as Whis and Beerus follow them.

" _Get back here, you cowards!_ " Lord Omesus yells as he takes the bait. " _STOP RUNNING!_ "

They end up back next to Earth minutes later, as Omesus appears as well. They turn toward Omesus, as he is fuming with rage.

" _Lord Beerus,_ " Goku says, " _I need you to go get Broly, the buff Saiyan. He could help us with the battle._ "

" _Of course you'd tell the weakest of the four of us to go!_ " Beerus yells in frustration. " _This is unfair!_ "

" _Just go!_ " Vegeta yells, causing Beerus to grunt in disapproval, and fly down to Earth. " _I'm going to kill you one of these days..._ "

 **Planet Earth**

Beerus flies toward Earth, as he senses for Broly's massive energy. Once he finds it, he flies down into a forest far from Capsule Corp and meets Broly.

" _So..._ " Beerus says as he lands behind Broly, who is eating a massive fish with an amazing appetite.

Broly stops eating and looks toward Beerus. " _Who are you, and what do you want?!_ "

" _The mortals Son Goku and Vegeta have requested your help to defeat the father of all Saiyans,_ " Beerus replies.

Broly gets up, staring down Beerus. " _The kitty wants me to help fight Saiyan...?_ "

Beerus squints at Broly. " _Don't call me a kitty again. Come help us. You better be there..._ " Beerus launches off back toward the gang.

Broly is silent. For years, he hadn't seen Goku and Vegeta. He stayed, training his limits heavily, and feeding off the Earth's organics. He decided it was his time to step up and help his new allies.

 **Space**

There is a massive explosion, as Whis, Goku, and Vegeta are sent off in different directions. Lord Omesus stands there, his hair glowing white, his eyes gray, as he has entered Ultra Instinct, the form of his old friend, Zateus, taught him. " _Hmph..._ "

Whis, who has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2, his hair glowing bright white, his eyes white, and having a red aura around him, still was being overpowered by Lord Omesus. " _This is not good..._ "

Goku and Vegeta are panting, their energy beginning to deplete, despite Lord Omesus showing no signs of exhaustion. Vegeta yells loudly, as he charges his energy, sending energy everywhere. " _YOU DARE MESS WITH ME?!_ "

Lord Beerus flies up and stops next to Goku and Vegeta. " _It is done..._ "

" _The Saiyan should be coming,_ " Beerus says to them. " _If not, I will make him regret it._ ""

Just them, there is an extremely high energy, as Broly himself, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. He flies up next to the rest of the fighters.

This catches Lord Omesus's eye. " _Hmm... It seems that this one has inherited my genes... Impressive... This must be the one they call Broly..._ "

Broly roars, as his power begins to rise even further, the entire multiverse rumbling. His hair begins to grow longer, as he goes into a Legendary Super Saiyan Three.

Goku, Vegeta, and even Whis are shocked at Broly's current power, being stronger than all three of them combined. Eight times stronger than his normal Legendary Super Saiyan form. He launches at Lord Omesus, as he clashes with him, causing lightning to spew everywhere, as the force causes the universe to begin to destabilize, but Whis creates a massive barrier around us to block out most of the damage, as this fight could destroy most of the multiverse if not contained.

Broly begins to overpower Lord Omesus, as he headbutts him at full force, knocking him into the barrier, and causing it to crack. Broly begins to brutally beat on him with no mercy.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, knocking Broly back, then launching a massive blast, but Goku and Vegeta deflect it for Broly. All three of them stand side by side, working together.

Lord Omesus is silent, then chuckles. " _I have one more transformation above this one... You may be familiar with it..._ " Lord Omesus begins to charge up, as he roars, his power rising to an unstable level, as his hair spikes up, going white, as well as his eyes and aura.

" _This... is the True White Divine Super Saiyan!_ " Omesus yells. " _My most powerful transformation! There is no other above it!_ "

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _He's using Super Saiyan White! His power has skyrocketed even higher than before!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting position. " _I guess we have only one option, and that is to fight for our multiverse!_ "

Broly roars, as they all launch at Omesus, barraging him, but Omesus just simply dodges them, as he is not even trying. Omesus catches Broly's punch, as he breaks his hand, swinging him into Goku and Vegeta, knocking them all away. " _AGHHH!_ "

" _Vegeta!_ " Goku yells. " _We need to do the Fusion Dance! We don't have any potara earrings right now!_ "

" _With our transformations,_ " Vegeta answers, " _it wouldn't last long! Tch... how do I keep getting reduced to this?!_ "

" _We have to try!_ " Goku replies, as he instant transmissions next to Vegeta. " _Ready?_ "

" _Hmph... Good thing you taught me a while ago,_ " Vegeta says, as they perform the Fusion Dance. " _FUUU... SION... HAA!_ " Their index fingers connect, as there is a massive outburst, causing space and time to go unstable in the universe and the surrounding ones, as Super Instinct White Gogeta is born.

Gogeta smirks. " _We are Gogeta, and we are about to take you down! Show us what you got, Omesus!_ "

Lord Omesus smirks, getting into his fighting stance. " _Very well. Come at me! I am eager to see what your fusion can do!_ "

Super Instinct White Gogeta assumed that the fusion would last about five seconds, so he launches at Lord Omesus at maximum speed, throwing a punch. Omesus blocks it, being launched into the moon, causing it to almost explode. Whis, Beerus, and Broly follow him from behind, as they all begin to barrage Omesus simultaneously.

Lord Omesus roars in rage, as he grabs Gogeta by the arms, swinging him into the other three, knocking them back. Gogeta roars, as he launches at Omesus at maximum speeds, and throwing a punch into his gut, launching him into the Sun. He launches back, as Gogeta and he continue to clash heavily.

Gogeta smirks as he roars, pushing Omesus back, kicking him in the face, and as he flies up from the attack, Gogeta appears above Omesus, kicking him into Jupiter, causing it to heat up from the impact, making it glow. Gogeta charges a powerful attack, as he launches at Omesus at speeds way beyond the speed of light, as Omesus charges his final attack.

They both launch at each other, as Omesus launches his final attack, as it takes the form of a glowing white dragon coming toward Gogeta. " _THIS IS... THE WHITE DRAGON!_ "

Gogeta roars, " _ **DRAGON FIST!**_ " he launches a giant yellow attack also in the shape of a dragon. The two attacks clash, energy spewing everywhere, causing everything to shake.

Gogeta roars, as they both put all of their force into their attacks. Finally, Gogeta has an idea. _Could stacking the Kaioken technique on the form work...? It is a mix of Super Saiyan White and Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He would have to find out._

 _"_ _ **KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!**_ _"_ Gogeta roars, as his Dragon Fist overpowers Omesus, as he is launched probably into another galaxy. The entire multiverse shakes, destroying part of the galaxy.

Gogeta pants heavily, as he defuses, Goku and Vegeta spreading apart, hardly having any energy left. " _We... did it..._ "

All of this happened in the span of five seconds. Such a short time for a long battle.

" _I'm going to go see where he went,_ " Whis says. " _I will be right back._ "

Whis flies off at extreme speeds toward the direction of where Omesus was sent by the Dragon Fist. Minutes later, Whis appears, as he points his staff toward Goku and Vegeta, as Omesus appears, looking severely injured.

Omesus coughs blood, then grunts. " _Y-You may have beaten me, but you will stand no chance against_ _Zateus..._ "

Vegeta towers over him, as he charges a blast. " _It's over for you, fool._ "

Omesus scrunches his eyebrows at Vegeta. " _Zateus is my enemy now. If you would be wise, you'd spare me._ "

" _Cut the crap!_ " Vegeta yells at him. " _Why should I even consider sparing you?!_ "

Omesus laughs. " _I originally intended to ask you to join me, but instead you asked for a match._ "

Goku is silent, then he slacks. " _Seriously? Why didn't you say anything sooner?!_ "

" _Because I, too, was itching for a fight,_ " Omesus replies. " _I haven't fought in millions of years._ "

Goku looks at Vegeta. " _Vegeta, get him a senzu bean._ "

" _I don't have any senzu beans, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta answers. " _Go ask the fatty and his talking cat for some._ "

Goku checks his pocket. " _Oh! I forgot I had some!_ " Goku chuckles. " _Woopsies!_ "

"... _WHAT?!_ " Vegeta yells as he launches at Kakarot, knocking him upside the head. " _YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE USED THEM DURING THE FIGHT!_ "

Goku holds his head. " _Owowow! I'm sorry! It was an accident!_ "

Vegeta continues to yell at Kakarot, occasionally punching him on his head, but Beerus gets agitated and yells at them. " _BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HECK UP!_ " Beerus launches at Goku and Vegeta, throwing a punch at their faces, turning it into a three-way fight.

Whis sighs, shaking his head slowly. " _Even if you two have become more powerful, you haven't changed a bit._ " he appears behind the three of them, as he separates them with his staff, knocking them in opposite directions to each other.

Goku comes back, rubbing the back of his head. " _No more fighting, everybody! We must take down this powerful force!_ "

Vegeta, Broly, Omesus, Beerus, and Whis stand by Goku's side. " _We can do this, guys!_ "

" _There is no way we can trust this freak!_ " Beerus yells at Goku. " _Are you mad?!_ "

" _Talking cat is mad?_ " Broly asks, tilting his head. " _Does he want food?_ "

Beerus turns toward him, clenching his fists. " _SHUT UP, SAIYAN!_ "

" _We need all of the help we can get, Beerus,_ " Goku replies calmly, " _we have no choice but to trust him._ " Goku gives Lord Omesus a Senzu Bean, as he chews on it, restoring his strength and power.

" _I will take you all to the Grand Priest's palace,_ " Whis says, as he raises his staff. " _Here we go!_ " In a flash of lightning, they are launched for what seems like impossible speeds, as they appear at the Grand Priest's palace.

 **The Grand Priest's Palace**

Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Lord Omesus, Lord Beerus, and Whis all appear in front of The Grand Priest. He looks at them. " _Ah. You made it, and you... you brought Omesus with you?_ "

"That's a story for another time, father," Whis replies to him, as the gang sits down, taking a moment to rest. Some of them even falling asleep.

Hours later, they wake up, as the Grand Priest was standing in the same place the whole time, waiting for Lord Zateus to arrive. " _Hmm..._ "

" _Why don't you sleep?_ " Goku asks him. " _Aren't you tire-_ "

" _Goku! That's disre-_ " Beerus is cut off by the Grand Priest.

" _No worries,_ " The Grand Priest replies, " _we angels do not need to rest. That is a good thing since we need to keep watch just in case Zateus appears._ "

Just then, the angels Kusu and Marcarita appear with some backup warriors to help protect the multiverse. In the crowd, Goku sees Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo. He had been through a lot with them. He wasn't surprised that they were there to help.

In other parts of the crowd have Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba, the warriors of Universe Six. Goku remembers the Tournament Of Power like it was yesterday, where he had a battle with Caulifla in Super Saiyan Two. Later, he fought Kefla, the potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale, as he had to resort to Ultra Instinct Omen to beat them, and even that was almost not enough.

Goku gets up to see them. " _Hey, guys! I haven't seen y'all in years!_ "

Caulifla, Kale, Hit, and Cabba look at Goku. He smiles widely, walking up to them. " _Yo!_ "

 _"Hmph! I am not the same as before, Son Goku! I have reached an entirely new level!_ " Caulifla says confidently, as he pulls Cabba and Kale toward her, causing them to stumble and almost lose their balance. " _We all have!_ "

Hit walks up to Goku, looking down at him, his face expressionless. Finally, he speaks. " _We will save our multiverse, Son Goku._ " He holds out his hand.

Goku is surprised, but he smiles, shaking Hit's hand. " _Yeah, we will do this!_ "

Hit walks back to his group, as Goku hears a deep voice behind him. " _Son Goku._ "

He turns around and sees Jiren, along with Toppo and Dyspo behind him. Their suits a full black instead of red, and Jiren looks a bit bulkier. " _You may have received an angelic boost as we heard, but while you were gone, the Grand Priest found out about it and was willing to give us angelic boosts as well to improve our chances._ "

Goku was also surprised about how much he is opening up this time, rather than being quiet and non-talkative years ago. " _...Heh... You have changed, all of you. Especially you, Jiren._ "

He walks away from the crowd, but just then there was a flash and Goku loses his balance in surprise. Vados with all of the Gods Of Destruction appear. All of the angels stand around us. Goku looks from the corner of his eye as Vegeta walks over to him. " _You ready for the final battle, Kakarot?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah. We will win this! Don't underestimate Universe Seven!_ "

Goku and Vegeta walk over to Broly and Omesus, as they stand by the angels, the Gods Of Destruction, and the warriors, waiting for Zateus to arrive. Goku yawns, getting kind of bored.

Minutes later, there is a flash moving throughout the entire room at speeds not even Goku can read. A mysterious figure appears in front of them.

Some of the gods flinch, as the angels get their staffs ready. The Gods of Destruction raising their fists, as purple sparks come off of them, indicating that they are about to activate their Hakaishin powers.

Lord Omesus scowls. " _So it is him... He hasn't changed one bit..._ "

Lord Zateus looks at Omesus. " _Ah... Old friend... You have returned..._ "

The Grand Priest appears behind Lord Zateus. " _You have made a mistake coming back, Zateus._ " An invisible force from the Grand Priest knocks Zateus toward the gang at high speeds.

Goku goes Ultra Instinct, as he throws a kick at Zateus knocking him back. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he throws a punch, knocking Zateus toward the floor. Broly goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, as he launches a blast from his mouth, knocking him toward Beerus, who activates his full power and kicks Zateus toward Whis, who swings his staff at Zateus, launching him toward Omesus, who goes into Super Saiyan White, knocking him to the ground, causing a massive crater in the floor.

Lord Zateus is silent, then laughs loudly. " _Amazing power! Give me more of it!_ " He grabs Beerus by the arm, as he begins to punch him in the gut, causing Beerus to cough a lot of blood.

" _Lord Beerus!_ " Whis yells, as he goes into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, launching toward Zateus and launching him through the wall, as Beerus drops to the floor, not moving.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution begins to barrage Zateus, who merely just dodges and catches each punch and kick, showing no signs of effort. He throws a punch at Vegeta's face, knocking him through a few angels.

" _You all are being nuisances,_ " Lord Zateus says, as all of the gods and warriors face him. Just then, Jiren appears above him, as he glares at Zateus, causing him to explode into the wall. Jiren lands next to Goku, a crimson aura around him.

" _Pathetic,_ " Jiren says, " _I expected better from you. You are not even worthy to be fighting me._ "

Lord Zateus laughs from his choice of words. " _I am not even using a percent of my power. I find this all amusing, but I guess it is time to destroy you, gods._ "

Zateus gets a small white aura around him, as all of the Gods of Destruction launch at him, throwing punches at him. He just waves his arm, causing them to explode back.

Goku reverts to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution to save energy, as he and Vegeta launch at Lord Zateus, throwing punches at him, but he just dodges all of them. He creates two energy balls in his hands, as he presses them against their stomachs, sending them to the ground. Caulifla and Kale catch them.

" _Is that all you got, Son Goku?!_ " Caulifla says, as her hair spikes up, flashing brightly. " _HAAAAA!_ "

" _What are you doing, Caulifla?_ " Goku asks as he gets up, watching her transformation. Caulifla roars, as her hair flashes blue, as she transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, Cabba and Kale doing the same.

" _We can do this, guys! Let's all go in with full force!_ " Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct, looking up at Lord Zateus. " _You will pay!_ "

Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Goku launch at Lord Zateus, barraging him simultaneously, knocking him back by surprise, but he gets up, smirking, pushing them back with little difficulty.

They roar, launching at Zateus again, as the Pride Troopers come in to help. Dyspo gains a dark purple aura, as he throws an insanely speedy kick at Zateus, around the same speed as Goku's Ultra Instinct was in the Tournament Of Power.

" _Woah! You're fast, Dyspo!_ " Goku says, but Lord Zateus merely catches it. " _Wha?!_ "

" _You all seem to have great power, but I do not need you interfering in my plans,_ " Zateus says. " _I will use one percent of my power against you mortals._ "

His power rises dramatically, causing the palace to completely implode, causing the dimension to become unstable. The sky begins to flash, as a small aura appears around him.

He grabs Dyspo, as he punches him so hard in the gut, it causes him to fall to the ground like a ragdoll. He roars in laughter, turning toward Goku.

" _Dyspo!_ " Goku yells as he roars in frustration, launching at Zateus in Ultra Instinct at maximum speeds, throwing a punch.

But... Wait...

Zateus had stopped it with his index finger like it was nothing. " _Is that supposed to hurt me, Saiyan...?_ "

" _No way! That's... impossible!_ " Goku yells in disbelief. "How could you..."

Zateus chuckles, cracking his neck. " _Did you expect that to do something, just because you used that? I know all about that technique._ "

Goku throws a punch with his other fist, but Zateus just merely catches it. He brings back his leg, chuckling some more.

" _Don't forget that I am the one who created the very essence of Ultra Instinct. I know all of its weaknesses,_ " Lord Zateus says. He swings his leg toward Goku.

He slams a heavy kick at Goku's stomach, causing him to spew blood, and get launched through the ground of what used to be the palace. He waves his arm, causing Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba to be knocked away in separate directions. Zateus charges up a huge energy ball, as he launches it at Goku, but Whis launches at it, deflecting it with his staff, causing it to explode elsewhere.

Zateus raises an eyebrow. " _Hmm... You have gotten stronger, sensei..._ "

" _That is enough, Zateus. I will fight you from this point,_ " Whis says, as he readies his staff. " _Come at me..._ "

Goku gets up, holding his stomach. " _Gck... This guy... is invincible! How do we win?!_ "

Jiren and Vegeta land next to him. Vegeta holds his stomach, getting up.

" _Are you done, Kakarot, because I'm not!_ " Vegeta yelled, as he roars, his hair flashing white, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White. He slams his foot on the ground, preparing to attack Zateus.

Cabba widens his eyes at the sight of his form. " _White hair..? Is he using Ultra Instinct?_ "

" _Cabba,_ " Vegeta says, " _stay out of the way. Your power is nowhere near his._ "

Vegeta roars, launching at Zateus, who is fighting Whis. Zateus swings a punch, but Whis ducks, as he slams his staff into Zateus's stomach, knocking him back. Vegeta launches past Whis, as he punches Zateus in the face at full force, launching him into the ground. A huge explosion happens, causing intense wind everywhere.

Whis is impressed with Vegeta's power. " _Vegeta and Goku have long since surpassed the angels._ " He smiles.

Goku gets up and decides he will need to go all out. He calms his energy, slowly raising it fully, as his hair spikes up, his blue/purple aura turning light red, and his eyes turning from gray to bright white. He launches at Zateus, who is slowly getting up, only to launch him far away again.

Zateus catches himself in midair, laughing. " _Amazing! You are making me use more than 95 percent of my current power!_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Current...? You mean... Current power?!_ "

" _Indeed!_ " Lord Zateus replies. " _This is only my base form!_ "

Goku is dumbfounded. " _No... It can't be... Just how much power..._ "

Vegeta punches Goku in the face. " _Go ahead and give up, idiot! I am going to kill this guy! He is bluffing!_ " Vegeta launches at Zateus, as he begins to clash with him, slowly overpowering Zateus, knocking him back once again.

Lord Zateus laughs. " _Now then, I suppose I will start to get serious._ "

Immense winds shoot out from Zateus, even knocking Goku and Vegeta back. Lord Zateus's hair begins to glow light gray, his eyes turning gray, and a beautiful aura appearing around him.

" _I suppose it is time to use my own technique,_ " Zateus says, laughing. " _A shame that the angels had to copy it..._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, both launching at Zateus, barraging him. Zateus just easily dodges them, as he grabs them, smashing their heads together and throwing them.

" _I-Impossible! Our maximum forms aren't working against him, and he's probably not even close to his full power!_ " Goku yells in disbelief, panting.

Goku and Vegeta are knocked out of their forms, panting. There was nothing they could do at this point.

All of the angels and Gods of Destruction launch at Zateus, as he turns around. He grabs Beerus, slowly crushing his skull, but Vados stops him by hitting him with her staff.

"That hurt a little..." Zateus says, smirking, as he throws Beerus as hard as he can to the ground, causing a massive explosion.

" _LORD BEERUS!_ " Goku yells after him.

 **Everything seems to be in slow motion. Zateus grabs Vados, throwing her, as Quitela throws a punch, but Zateus creates a Ki Blade cutting his back, causing him to fall. Liquiir and Belmod launch energy attacks at Zateus, which bounce off of him like they were bouncing balls. He swipes his hand with the Ki Blade, as they are cut as well, launched to the ground. Jiren glares at him but it has no effect, as Zateus grabs Jiren by the arm, throwing him. Whis and Marcarita attempt to stop him, but are knocked back by an energy wave. He throws Jiren down, laughing.**

 **Zateus picks off the gods and angels one by one like they are nothing, as Goku and Vegeta watch in horror. It was hopeless. Zateus couldn't be beaten.**

Just then, the Grand Priest appears in front of Zateus, looking very angry. " _That is enough, Zateus._ "

" _I have had enough of watching from the sidelines. It is time that I step up and take action,_ " Dakaishin says, as he raises his hands, endless amounts of energy flowing throughout the Omniverse. A dark square box appears around Zateus, as a bright blue seal appears on it.

" _That should keep him out for at least an hour,_ " Dakaishin says, looking at the fighters, angels, and gods of destruction. " _I will assist my children. Goku and Vegeta, you try and help the gods of destruction._ "

Goku and Vegeta go separate ways, trying to help the injured. Goku runs up to Beerus and Dyspo, who aren't moving, Beerus looking way worse than Dyspo.

" _L-Lord Beerus, Dyspo, please wake up!_ " He shakes Lord Beerus and Dyspo's motionless bodies. He grabs a Senzu Bean, putting one in each of their mouths and having them chew it. He looks at the bag and has 9 Senzu Beans left, so he gives them to beings like Whis, Vados, Champa, Quitela, for himself, and Vegeta, and a few others. He has one Senzu Bean left and decides to keep it.

Sometime later, the seal bursts open and Zateus stands there, enraged in Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _GROOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!_ "

" _You have angered me! NOW DIE!_ " He charges a giant blast, launching it, but the Grand Priest summons his... staff...? and deflects it with a lot of difficulty.

" _My children, it is time to fuse with me once again!_ " The Grand Priest taps his staff, fusing with all of the angels, returning to his ultimate form. He launches at Zateus at incomprehensible speeds, as he hits him with his staff, as it hits Zateus, knocking him back, as he is sent back so fast, he was sent into another dimension, the Grand Priest Fusion following him.

Goku looks at Omesus, who hasn't really done much to help them. " _Why aren't you helping us, Omesus?_ "

Omesus is silent, ignoring him. " _It is nothing, Son Goku... I will join in when the time is right..._ "

Goku shrugs it off, as Vegeta gets up next to him. " _Dang it... There's nothing we can do at this point._ "

Broly gets up from being beaten along with the others, panting. Minutes later, a rift opens, and the Grand Priest is launched out of it, skidding. Zateus follows him, barraging him at 100 percent power, barely overpowering him. The Grand Priest is forced to unfuse, as the angels separate from him.

From the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Omesus smirking, pulling something out of his pocket. " _Well, then... It is time..._ "

Zateus launches the Grand Priest away, landing next to Omesus. " _It was a cheap move to fool those mortals into taking you here._ "

Omesus laughs, holding out a small item. " _I did what I had to do. Are you ready?_ "

The fighters, gods, and angels are dumbfounded. The Grand Priest teleports next to the fighters, angry. " _I am disappointed in you all! You were meant to kill Omesus, not trust him!_ "

Goku falls on his knees. This was his fault, and now... they were going to fuse. It was hopeless...

Omesus gives Zateus a black potara earring, as it seemed so powerful that everyone could sense its radiating energy. Zateus and Omesus put it on as Goku and Vegeta launch at them trying to stop them, but it is too late.

Zateus's and Omesus's bodies draw toward each other. The entire multiverse begins to flash from his power, as rips in the dimension begin to appear. Explosions cause the multiverse to split, as he roars loudly fusing into one being, Ozatus.

Ozatus smirks, laughing. " _I've never felt so much power! We have won!_ "

The Grand Priest launches at Ozatus, swinging his staff, but Ozatus just catches it, seeming unfazed. " _Hmm... This is not good..._ "

" _Th-That's impossible!_ " Goku yells. " _Not even... not even the Grand Priest...?!_ "

All of the angels and gods land in front of Goku and Vegeta. They walk toward them, their staffs at the ready.

" _Don't worry Goku-san and Vegeta-san,_ " Whis says, " _we have a plan. We are going to make you stronger._ "

All of the angels and gods stand around Goku, Vegeta, and Broly, as a glowing fiery circle forms around them. All of the angels enter Ultra Instinct Stage Two, glowing brightly.

" _We will unlock your full potential,_ " Vados says, " _however, due to the amount of potential all three of you have, it will take away almost all of our energies, leaving only you three to be able to fight. Good luck, you two._ "

Goku and Vegeta nod, as the fiery circle glows brightly, as purple smoke appears around them, as all of a sudden, the circle makes a huge booming sound. Goku and Vegeta feel their energies rising by many, many times. They finish, as all three of them feel newfound power, energy bursting off of them.

They are all dumbfounded at the new energies coming off of them. They were even stronger than they were before.

It was time to finish this battle. It was time to destroy Ozatus and save the multiverse.

Goku, Vegeta, and Broly look up at Ozatus. Their powers would be surging heavily, sending wind everywhere.

" _I will let you two go first,_ " Broly says, getting on guard. " _I will join in if necessary._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they power up to Super Saiyan 2, launching at Ozatus. They begin to barrage him but it has absolutely no effect on him, as he stands there, taking it. They go into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, still not having any sort of effect.

" _Even with your fully unlocked potential, you are still weak compared to our fusion,_ " Ozatus says, as he punches both of them, causing them to cough blood and are launched.

Goku gets up, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage Two. He launches at Ozatus, barraging him, only making him move slightly.

" _Now I am starting to feel something_ _ **,**_ " Ozatus says, " _however, I am not even using one percent of my power. I am almost disappointed..._ "

He throws a punch at Goku's face, but he barely manages to dodge it, throwing a punch at Ozatus's gut, which he takes in silence. He grabs Goku's arm, twisting it, causing Goku to roar in pain.

Vegeta in Super Saiyan White launches at Ozatus, throwing a punch at his face, but it barely has any effect. Ozatus throws Goku into Vegeta, launching them into the ground.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku said, " _We need to fu-_ "

" _No, I refuse,_ " Vegeta answers before Goku finishes, as he launches toward Ozatus again. The two begin to clash for a little while, Ozatus only toying with him.

Goku sighs. He couldn't blame Vegeta, as they had fused way too often. Still, what else could they do...?

" _Kakarot,_ " Broly says, as Goku turns around. " _I will fuse with you. It is the least I can do._ "

" _Y-You, Broly?_ " Goku is surprised, then smiles, as he turns to Whis. " _Alright!_ "

" _Oi, Whis! Hand me some Potara Earrings!_ " Goku yells after him. " _Please!_ "

" _Sorry, Goku-san, they are already in use by two angels,_ " He says. Goku sees a fused angel trying to fight Ozatus, but is knocked into the ground, forcing Marcarita and Cognac to unfuse.

" _Marcarita and Cognac,_ " Whis calls after them, " _give Goku-san and Broly-san the earrings! They can help us!_ "

They get up, tossing the earrings as Goku and Broly catch them, putting them on, as their bodies draw toward one another, fusing into one. A pillar of light shoots from them, destroying the ground.

Broku looks at Ozatus, as he roars, going into Legendary Super Instinct Stage 2. He launches at Ozatus. This catches him off guard, as he is knocked back.

Ozatus laughs at this. " _You both may be even stronger than Dakaishin! I praise you! However, you must die._ "

Broku roars, as his power goes to the maximum, as he punches Ozatus at full force. He blocks it, being launched into a crater.

" _I am getting close to using five percent of my power! Amazing!"_ Ozatus says as he launches at Broku, clashing with him some. Ultimately, Ozatus knocks Broku into the ground with such force, the potara earrings break, causing them to defuse.

Goku looks up, shaking, as he looks around, everyone injured, and the Grand Priest nowhere to be seen. " _No... we are... out of options..._ "

" _It was fun playing with you all, but you are interfering in my plans._ " He launches a huge energy ball, as it comes for Vegeta. " _HAAA!_ "

" _VEGETA! NOOOO!_ " Goku yells at Vegeta, but no one there is to save him. He is consumed by the energy ball, causing a massive explosion.

Goku is silent from the shock, as he forces himself to get up, limping toward the crater, as he couldn't sense Vegeta's energy, and was vaporized. He is silent, as he just stares, his body not moving.

Ozatus laughs. " _What a fool he was!_ " He turns to Broly. " _I will kill you next..._ " He charges up another energy ball.

Just then, there is a booming wind coming from Goku, completely destroying the remains of the palace, as it knocks the others back. " _HRR... GRRRAHH! HRR..._ "

" _What?!_ " Ozatus yells. " _He should be out of energy! How is this persistent fool still standing?!_ "

Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils disappearing, as he looks up at Ozatus, silent.

" _Could that be...? No... It's impossible... Not even I could..._ " Ozatus says in shock. " _I... I am the one who invented the technique, and... how is he able to ascend beyond it?!_ "

Whis gets up with difficulty. " _Could that be... the legendary... Ultra Instinct Stage 3...?_ "

Goku appears in front of Ozatus, catching him by surprise, as he waves his hand, knocking him through different dimensions. Ozatus comes back, roaring in rage, as he launches at Goku at forty-five percent power, barraging him, but Goku just merely dodges, as he catches one of his punches.

" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Ozatus yells. " _WHY WON'T HE DIE?!_ "

Goku grabs Ozatus, as he breaks his arm, ripping it off, causing him to roar in pain. He kicks Ozatus, launching him into a nearby planet, causing it to explode into a trillion tiny fragments.

Ozatus roars, as he goes into one hundred percent power, completely tearing apart this timeline due to his power, as they are now in the void. He and Goku begin to clash, exchanging punches, kicks, and headbutts.

" _YOU WILL NOT WIN, MORTAL! I AM THE INFINITE BEING!_ " Ozatus roars, as he punches Goku's face, launching him back, but Goku doesn't care, as he launches back, throwing a kick at Ozatus's stomach, causing him to cough a bit of blood.

Goku charges a Kamehameha, as he launches it at Ozatus, consuming him and launching him through another dimension. He follows Ozatus.

Ozatus comes through a portal, launching energy blasts at Goku, knocking Goku back a bit, but he launches at Ozatus, throwing another kick, as he catches it, throwing Goku into a planet.

Ozatus gets up, panting. " _You foolish mortal, this attack will dispose of you!_ " He raises his hand, as energy is drawn from all of the surrounding dimensions, as Ozatus points his hand at Goku, endless amounts of energy forming in it.

Goku is silent, as he begins to form a Kamehameha, this kind of fiery essence surrounding it.

" _THIS HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, NOW DIE!_ " Ozatus roars, launching his ultimate attack.

Goku launches the ultimate Kamehameha, as both attacks begin to clash. He roars loudly, electricity shooting from him.

Goku struggles against the beam, as he slowly begins to lose. Just then, the Grand Priest appears behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _You have done well, Son Goku-san. I will help you,_ " he says as he lends Goku his energy, as it barely helps.

All of the angels appear behind Goku, lending him their energy. His beam slowly begins to push back.

All of the Gods of Destruction appear, lending their energy as well. They all roar, entering their full powers.

Ozatus roars, as he is pouring all of his energy into it, pushing Goku's beam back a bit. " _YOU... YOU CANNOT..._ "

" _EVERYONE, FULL POWER!_ " Lord Beerus yells, as they all roar, as Goku's beam begins to completely consume Ozatus, as he roars in pain.

There is a huge explosion, destroying part of the entire multiverse. The beam disperses, as there is silence...

Goku wakes up, back at where the palace used to be, unable to move, his body hurting a lot. He glances up and sees Ozatus split back into Omesus and Zateus.

" _...Vegeta... Dang it..._ " Goku can't do anything, as he is completely out of stamina and his body is really sore. He sees all of the angels and gods surrounding the two weakened ones.

" _YOU WON'T WIN AGAINST US BOTH!_ " Zateus yells as he and Omesus fight some angels, but are overpowered by a group. Whis and Cognac place a seal on them to keep them for a bit.

Goku feels a tap on his back, as he is fully healed. He looks up to see Vados smiling. " _What a splendid fight, Son Goku-san._ "

Goku tries to recall what happened. " _I don't remember much... I remember Vegeta dying... and my mind going blank._ "

Vados raises an eyebrow. " _You mean Vegeta-san?_ " She grabs her staff, as she spins it around then pointing it at the ground, as a figure begins to form.

Goku's jaw drops, as Vegeta is reformed. " _V-Vegeta!_ "

" _You dang floating witch- What?!_ " Vegeta says, looking around.

" _VEGETA!_ " Goku jumps at him, attempting to tackle him with a hug, but Vegeta just punches him, knocking him back. " _Owwww! What did you do that for, Vegeta?!_ "

" _I do not want your disgusting bear hugs!_ " Vegeta yells as Goku gets up. " _What happened while I was dead?_ "

Vados explains to Vegeta that Goku may have entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three, which was thought to be impossible.

Vegeta grunts. " _Dang Kakarot, always surpassing me somehow._ "

" _Oh, don't act like that Vegeta,_ " Goku said, " _I could always teach you Ultra Instinct later in exchange for Super Saiyan White._ "

Vegeta crosses his arms, looking at the sky. " _I will think about it._ "

Toppo along with Jiren and Dyspo climb up from a crater, along with the rest of the fighters.

" _Master!_ " Cabba runs up to Vegeta, tears running down his face. " _I thought you died!_ "

Vegeta flicks him on the head, causing Cabba to flinch. " _Saiyans do not cry, you little wimp! Quit it!_ "

Beerus gets up, stretching. " _Oh dear, what a hassle that was._ "

Goku walks up to Beerus. " _Oh hey, Lord Beerus! You actually did something to help!_ "

Beerus yells at Goku's face. " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE STRONGER DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Calm down, Lord Beerus! I was only joking!_ "

Just then... there is a flash, as both Zen-oh's appear along with their guards.

Future Zeno looks around. " _Huh...? What happened here?_ "

The Grand Priest hovers over to both Zenos. " _Hello, Lord Zenos._ " Dakaishin points to Zateus and Omesus in their seals. " _Those two are very, very bad, and are in huge trouble._ " Dakaishin smiles as the two Zenos.

Zeno looks at Goku. " _Are they the ones who hurt Goku? That's not very nice._ "

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin responds, " _they were mean to hurt your friend, weren't they..?_ "

" _People like them shouldn't exist,_ " both Zenos say, as they raise their hands, as they glow bright white. " _Fwoosh!_ " They close their hands, as Omesus and Zateus begin to flicker, as their essence is erased from within the seal.

 _It was finally over... All three of the major threats are gone..._

Goku smiles, as the Sun comes up on the Grand Priest's world. Beerus walks up to him, standing by him.

" _It was an interesting journey, Goku,_ " Beerus says. " _You are powerful._ "

Goku holds his hand out, surprising Beerus, but without hesitation, he shakes it. " _Thanks, Beerus._ "

" _You are an interesting mortal.._ " Beerus finishes, as he walks away toward Whis.

" _Goku!_ " The Zenos say as they fly at Goku.

Goku laughs. " _Hey, Zen-chans!_ "

" _What happened? I heard you went_ _ **FWOOOSH**_ _and beat the baddies!_ " They both ask.

Goku smiles. " _I'll go ahead and explain the whole story. It's pretty amazing!_ "

Later, The Grand Priest announces that he is going to restore the timelines that were fixed, as well as his palace. After everyone finishes their goodbyes, everyone begins to go back to their respective universes.

Whis takes all of them back home. They all land, as they walk forward.

Goku and Vegeta arrive, as Bulma and Chi-Chi ran over to greet him.

" _Amazing job, Vegeta! You saved everyone!_ " Bulma says. " _I am so glad to see you!_ "

Goku and the rest were STARVING, as they beg Bulma and Chi-Chi to make food. They huff in annoyance, but agree to do so.

Later, they all pig out on their meals. It had to be their best meal yet.

Beerus, along with Whis appears. " _Do I smell food!? Were you all eating without me?!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Chill, Lord Beerus! We just started._ "

After they are done, Goku walks up to Vegeta. " _Seems we reached the peak of our powers, huh, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta glares at him. " _Peak?! There is no such thing!_ "

Goku blinks twice. " _Yeah. You may be right, but we are pretty much above all of the angels at this point._ "

Vegeta doesn't respond. He looks away, huffing. " _Hmph._ "

" _It only seems like yesterday we had our very first fight at the rocks, where you worked under Frieza and attempted to kill us,_ " Goku continues. " _Time passes pretty fast._ "

" _Don't mention that..._ " Vegeta scowls at Goku. " _We were weak back then!_ "

Goku shrugs and walks away. _"If you say so, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta looks back, muttering, " _Just what I expected from you, old friend._ " He smirks.

 _ **Seven years later...**_

Goku and his friends enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. He spots Uub and eventually gets into a match with him. The events of the end of Dragon Ball Z occur just as they do, as Goku takes Uub under his wing, flying away, as they both laugh, excited to train.

Son Goku and Vegeta were sparring once again in their base forms, their powers sending shockwaves throughout the multiverse. Their base forms are about as strong as their Super Saiyan 2 transformations from their fights against Zateus.

Shockwaves travel throughout the landscape, as they both skid back a bit.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's switch forms. Let's try and fight with our opposite powers._ "

Goku roars, as his hair flashes white, as he transforms into... Super Saiyan White...? A large white aura spikes up around him, his hair now glowing white.

Vegeta inhales, as his hair spikes up, his power rising heavily, as he transforms into... Ultra Instinct Stage 2..? A small, light red aura appears around him, his pupils glowing white.

They both launch at each other, clashing a punch, causing a miniature black hole to spawn, then slowly fade out. They both get sent back, skidding.

" _We have to be careful, Vegeta,_ " Goku said, " _if we go too far, we can accidentally erase everything. We are far beyond the level of even an angel._ "

" _I have a question for you, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta asks, " _how did you obtain that so-called 'Stage 3'? Didn't you use it against Ozatus?_ "

" _I'm not sure,_ " Goku answers, " _I can't figure out how to re-obtain it. I unlocked it using my rage._ "

Vegeta scowls at Goku, as without moving, he knocks him into a rock. Vegeta crosses his arms, growling.

" _Ack!_ " Goku yells. " _What did you do that for, Vegeta?! What did I do to you?!_ "

" _Because you're speaking nonsense, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta yells at Goku. " _You said that when you couldn't enter Stage Two, yet you were able to do so against Broly!_ "

" _But I'm speaking the truth!_ " Goku replies, a little frustrated. " _This is way more difficult than even Stage Two to master!_ "

Around that time, Beerus along with Whis walks over. They'd be wondering what all the arguing is about.

" _Oh, jeez,_ " Beerus says, " _what seems to be the problem you two..? You always are in some sort of argument._ "

" _Don't worry, Lord Beerus,_ " Goku replies, " _it's nothing important. Vegeta just getting mad for no reason._ "

" _You both are way beyond my power,_ " Beerus replies. " _Instead of referring me to 'Lord Beerus', maybe I should refer to you as Lord Goku and Lord Vegeta._ "

Goku raises an eyebrow. " _Uhh... That sounds weird. Lord Vegeta? Uhhh..._ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Normally I'd be fine with being called that, but 'Lord Goku'? Pfffft!_ " he laughs.

" _Oh, stop that, Vegeta! I don't even want to be called that,_ " Goku says. " _Lord Vegeta doesn't sound much better, either!_ "

" _Anyway,_ " Beerus continues, " _I want to see both of your powers. Let's have a match. I'm sure you'll be challenging._ "

Goku goes into his base form. " _I got this, Vegeta. This will be easy._ "

" _Oh? Cocky, aren't you, Goku?_ " Beerus says, smirking as he gets into his battle stance. " _That will be your downfall..._ "

Beerus roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing punches at him. Goku merely dodges all of them, as he appears behind Beerus, an invisible force knocking him into a rock.

" _WHAT THE?! HE'S OVERPOWERING ME IN HIS BASE FORM?!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief. " _How?! He's... I'm the destroyer!_ "

Beerus roars, as he activates his full power, launching at Goku once again, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku blocks, dodges, and catches. He knees Beerus in the gut, before throwing him, causing him to skid.

Whis seems surprised at this. " _Goku-san and Vegeta-san have truly become strong, and yet this is only their base forms. These two have become hundreds of times beyond that of an angel. Very impressive for two mortals._ "

Beerus growls. " _Even his base form is suppressed! I won't lose against their base forms!_ " He roars, as he is charging a huge Destruction Ball.

Goku looks up, silent. He takes a step back, getting into his fighting stance.

Whis observes Goku's behavior. " _His behavior is just like that of Ultra Instinct's... Hmm... Could he have absorbed it into his base form as we angels do? It seems he has mastered it even better to the point of needing little concentration to maintain it. I wonder if he could use transformations with it... That could make him way stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 2._ "

Beerus roars, launching the Destruction Ball at Goku. Goku reaches out his hand, as he grabs hold of it, compressing it into a ball the size of a basketball.

" _WHAT?!_ " Beerus yells. " _B-But how?! That's... That's Destruction energy!_ "

Goku throws the Destruction Ball back at Beerus, which he barely dodges, as it goes off to Zeno-knows-where. There is a massive explosion in the sky, sending wind everywhere.

Just then, Uub flies over. " _Hey, master! I've come to visit you!_ "

Goku walks over to Uub. " _Hey, Uub! Ready for today's training? I'm going to make you even stronger!_ "

Uub stands up straight. " _Yes, master! I am ready to train!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _No need to be so formal, Uub. Just refer to me as 'Goku'._ "

" _Y-Yes, master,_ " Uub repeats. " _Oh, woops._ "

Goku shrugs. " _Alright. Show me what you got!_ " Goku reverts to his normal base from the Ultra Instinct one, getting in a fighting stance.

Uub roars, as he launches at Goku, barraging him with punches and kicks, which Goku dodges, blocks, and catches.

Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta observe the battle. The two continue to clash punches and kicks, sending wind across the universe.

" _That kid's got potential,_ " Beerus says. " _His power is already in the trillions in just four years of training with Goku._ "

" _I remember training you as well, my lord,_ " Whis says, " _you made the cutest little kitty. Causing a lot of trouble._ " he teases.

" _Shut it, Whis!_ " Beerus says, his face going red. " _I told you not to talk about me when I was a baby!_ "

Whis chuckles. " _Whatever you say, my lord. I just couldn't help myself_ "

Uub roars, charging an attack. He gets in a stance, beginning to glow brightly. " _KA... ME..._ "

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Oh..? Has Goku taught him the Kamehameha technique?_ "

" _HA... ME..._ " Uub continues. Electricity swirls around him, his hair waving in the wind.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Has he already perfected it? Wow! In just one day?_ "

" _HAAA!_ " Uub roars, launching the Kamehameha at Goku. It shatters the landscape in its path.

Goku holds out his finger, as he grabs hold of the Kamehameha's Ki, turning it into a ball at his fingertips. " _Wow! Nice job, Uub!_ "

" _Wha..?!_ " Uub says in disbelief. " _...What the?!_ "

Goku launches Uub's Kamehameha back at him, as Uub barely is able to jump out of the way. It hits a distant mountain, obliterating it.

" _How did you...?_ " Uub says. " _Wow... you're powerful, master!_ "

" _Nice job, Uub!_ " Goku compliments him. " _You perfected the Kamehameha in such a short time! I'm proud of you!_ "

Uub smiles widely. Just then, there is a brilliant flash of light, as Vados along with Champa appears.

Beerus looks over. " _What do you want, brother? Wanting some more ramen, perhaps, you fatty?_ "

Champa glares at his brother. " _Shut it, Beerus. I'm not here for that._ " He looks at Goku and Uub. " _The Grand Priest wants a meeting with you both._ "

" _With me and Uub...?_ " Goku asks. " _What does he want with us?_ "

" _Yeah, he wants to speak to you and blah blah blah.. all of that stuff,_ " Champa replies. " _Just come on, I was in the middle of something!_ "

" _Come on, Uub, Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _let's go see what the Grand Priest wants. I'm sure we aren't in trouble or anything._ "

Vados walks over to them, taking them to the Grand Priest's palace. They shoot off, traveling across the multiverse.

 _ **The Grand Priest's Palace**_

Goku, Uub, Vados, and Champa arrive at the entrance of the Grand Priest's palace. Goku walks forward toward the gate, looking around.

" _Good luck, Goku-san, and Uub-san,_ " Vados says, as she takes Champa with her back to Universe 6. " _You're going to need it._ "

The guards let Goku and Uub into the palace, as they see the Grand Priest himself. They walk up to him, curious.

" _Hello, Son Goku-san, Uub-san,_ " Dakaishin greets. " _I have requested an audience with you to talk with you. Please sit."_

Goku and Uub sit down in front of the Grand Priest. They'd listen in closely, curious to hear what he is about to say.

" _Goku-san, I'd like to start off that we are forever in your debt for saving us,_ " Dakaishin says. " _That fusion you had with Vegeta-san had a lot of power._ "

Goku chuckles, scratching the back of his head. " _Oh, it was nothing. I coulda done it myself if Abysus wasn't involved in the fusion._ "

Dakaishin closes his eyes. " _I have not done this in millions of years, as I have only done it to my children, but..._ " He looks up. " _I will offer you train you and Uub personally to perfect your full potentials._ "

Goku and Uub's jaws drop. " _T-Train us..? Y-You?_ " Uub says, stuttering a bit.

Dakaishin chuckles. " _Don't be worried, Uub-san. I am usually quite nice._ "

Goku gets up. " _I accept. If it is to help continue protecting the peace, then I will do so._ "

Uub agrees as well. Dakaishin nods. " _Very well. Please follow me into the Angelic Chamber._ "

Goku and Uub are curious as to what an Angelic Chamber is, as they follow him into it. The portal closes behind them.

 _ **Angelic Chamber**_

Dakaishin, Goku, and Uub walk into the chamber, which seemed actually very similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The void would be very light pink instead of white.

" _This may be similar to you, as you have your own chamber back in Universe 7,_ " Dakaishin says. " _However... One day out there is two thousand years in here. Time is very compressed here, way more than your Hyperbolic Time Chamber._ "

Dakaishin looks at Goku. " _Goku-san. You have trained for over fifty years in your life. However, I will maximize your potential for the next two thousand years. I will make sure you remain youthful, so do not worry._ "

Goku opens his eyes, going Ultra Instinct Stage 2. His hair spikes up similar to a Super Saiyan, his pupils glowing white.

Dakaishin continues. " _My main goal, Son Goku-san, is to have you master Ultra Instinct Stage 3. That is the most powerful form in existence._ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's begin! I am excited!_ " He launches at Dakaishin.

 _ **One Day Later**_

 _ **Earth**_

Vegeta and Broly are training in the Gravity Chamber, sparring, as their punches cause the chamber to shake. They revolve around each other, sending electricity everywhere.

A hooded figure descends upon the Earth, as it looks down at it. " _... I will avenge you, Master Zateus... Forgive me for not helping you earlier._ "

Vegeta senses something bad is about to happen. " _Tch.. what is this energy..?! Who is that?!_ " The very aura of the figure causes the entire multiverse to shake.

" _He's... no... it's impossible... He's stronger than even... even Zateus and Omesus's fusion!_ " Vegeta says, frightened for the first time in eleven years. " _How is this possible?!_ "

The figure descends upon the Earth, as he merely looks at the landscape, causing part of it to explode. " _What a pathetic place..._ "

" _Blast it!_ " Vegeta yells as he enters Super Saiyan White, and Broly enters his Legendary Super Saiyan form. They both launch toward the energy, their auras spiking up around them.

The figure notices Vegeta and Broly's energy approaching it, as it holds out its hand, exploding them out of the sky. Vegeta lands on his feet, skidding back. " _Tch..._ " He enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two, as Broly roars, a yellow aura appearing around him, his muscles bulging, fur covering his body. He has entered what is known as a Super Saiyan Four.

They both roar, launching at the figure, barraging it, but the figure just simply catches both of their punches. He throws them both so hard, they end up light years away.

" _Foolish,_ " it says, as it charges up a blast, aiming it at the ground. " _I'll go ahead and destroy this cursed planet, and resurrec-_ "

Just then, a figure appears in front of it, kicking its face, but it doesn't budge. Arysus looks up at the figure, squinting at it.

A now fused Vegeta and Broly land, Vegoly. " _Your time is up, you fool! Prepare to face our wrath!_ "

Vegoly launches at the figure, barraging it with punches and kicks, roaring, but the figure merely steps back, blocking his attacks with its finger. It grabs Vegoly, smashing him into the ground, as it flies up.

Vegoly jumps up, as he charges a Final Flash, as he roars, launching it at the figure, but the figure merely smacks it off into space, causing a massive explosion billions of kilometers away. The figure grabs Vegoly by the neck, choking him, as it charges a blast, aiming it at his face. " _Farewell, unknown warrior..._ "

Right when the figure fires the blast, there is a flash of light, as it is knocked back skidding. " _Who dares...?! Who dares cross my path?_ "

Vegoly pants, unfusing back into Vegeta and Broly. They both fall onto the ground, exhausted.

Goku, along with a grown-up Uub, stand there in front of the figure. Electricity sparkles off of the both of them.

" _Sorry, but I can't let you do that,_ " Goku said, looking deadly serious. " _Those two are my friends._ "

Vegeta slightly opens his eyes, looking at Goku. " _Kakarot...? How did you... get so strong...? H-he's only in base... What has happened to him...?!_ "

Goku walks toward the figure, as he opens his eyes, as they are gray, but no aura around him. " _To protect the peace, I train!_ "

The figure roars, as he launches at Goku, throwing a punch, but Goku easily dodges it, as without moving, the figure is knocked through several mountains. It roars in outrage, launching at Goku at millions of times the speed of light, but Uub jumps in front of Goku, throwing a heavy kick at the figure, knocking it into the ground.

The figure gets up, with a look of rage, then it chuckles. " _Allow me to introduce myself... I am Arysus... I was mentored by Zateus millions of years ago, and eventually, I went to a different reality to train some more... I am not even close to a percent of my power..._ "

Arysus roars, his power rising, as he launches at Goku and Uub, as they begin to barrage each other. Arysus begins to overpower them a bit, as he kicks them away, causing them to skid a little bit.

" _Not bad, Arysus,_ " Goku says, observing his powers. " _You have a lot of power, even more than Ozatus did._ "

Goku turns Super Saiyan in a split second but... his aura looks like that of Ultra Instinct's, just tainted yellow. " _Allow me to show you two thousand years of training._ "

" _No way... He combined Ultra Instinct with the Super Saiyan?!_ " Vegeta says in disbelief. " _That's not possible!_ "

" _I have mastered the very principle of Instinct itself. I need little to no concentration to maintain Ultra Instinct, as I am now one with it,_ " Goku says.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _Tch... What has happened to him..? He's even gotten smarter. That moro-... Grr..._ "

Goku looks up. " _The times fifty Super Saiyan multiplier stacks with Ultra Instinct, so if I go higher, I can surpass even Stage Two in power. You have no chance._ "

Arysus smirks, a red aura flickering around him. " _Nonsense! Master Zateus told me that is utterly impossible! There is nothing beyond Stage Two._ "

Goku closes his eyes again. " _Not even Zateus could perfect his own technique. I have, though. I have found a way beyond it._ "

Arysus's smirk instantly turns into a look of rage. " _DO NOT INSULT MY MASTER! HE WAS THE STRONGEST OF ALL! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!_ " He roars, launching at Goku.

Goku walks toward him. " _I will show you just how much I am capable of now. Vegeta, Broly, stay back._ "

He flashes toward Arysus, as his power knocks Arysus back into the rocks. " _Gah! What is this speed?!_ "

Arysus gets up, as he launches at Goku, clashing and barraging him. Goku overpowers him, as he punched Arysus in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and be launched once again.

Arysus roars, his power rising even further, as he launches at Goku, immediately overpowering him and causing him to be launched. Arysus laughs. " _I will showcase my special ability! I will make you fight all of your past enemies all at once, their power magnified by many times!_ "

Arysus raises his hand, as electricity travels through the ground. Hundreds of pillars of light slam the ground, as old enemies emerge from them, a lot more powerful than before.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Those are... How did Arysus do that...?_ "

" _Greetings once again, Son Goku!_ " King Piccolo says, smirking. " _I am many times beyond what I used to be, now you will die! I will finally have my revenge!_ "

Piccolo lands in front of his father. " _I will have to stop you there, father. I won't let you distract Goku._ "

" _P-Piccolo..?_ " Goku says in surprise. " _You're here?_ "

" _My son, why do you choose to betray me?!_ " King Piccolo yells, outraged. " _You dare cross me?!_ "

Piccolo glances at Goku. " _Goku, I will take care of him. You go on ahead. Take care of the new enemy._ "

Goku nods, running ahead, as he runs into General Blue and Taopaipai. " _Uhh...?_ "

" _Ready to die by my hands?_ " General Blue says, raising his fists. " _I sure hope you remember me, brat._ "

" _KI-KO-HO!_ " There is a flash, as General Blue and Taopaipai dodge it, skidding back. Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha landed in front of them, energy crackling off of them.

" _Tien? Chiaotzu? Yamcha?_ " Goku says in surprise. " _Awesome!_ "

" _Go on ahead, Goku,_ " Tien says, " _we will take care of this fight. They have no chance against us._ "

" _Alright! Good luck!_ " Goku agrees as he goes ahead of them, running toward Arysus. " _Here I come, Arysus!_ "

His brother, Raditz, lands in front of him, and there is silence. Goku's eyes widen, as he immediately recognizes him. " _R-Raditz?_ "

Raditz turns on his scouter and it literally melts from the overheating. " _Wh..._ "

His eyes widen. " _This power... His hair is glowing yellow... Could it be...? No... That's impossible... There's no way he would have achieved the legendary Super Saiyan form!_ "

Goku looks at his brother. " _I am far beyond that level, Raditz. The Super Saiyan form was only just the beginning._ "

A disk of energy swerves around Goku, heading for Raditz, which Raditz dodges. " _Tch. What now?!_ "

A Kamehameha comes after Raditz as well, but he smacks it to the side. Krillin and Master Roshi land in front of Raditz in their fighting positions.

" _Go on, Goku,_ " Master Roshi says, " _we got this. This boy ain't got nothing against us!_ "

Goku runs ahead and is immediately confronted by Nappa, who launches a blast from his mouth, which Goku simply dodges. Vegeta hops up, eating a Senzu Bean given to him by Piccolo, as he lands in front of Nappa. " _Hello again, Nappa! I'm sure you remember the prince of all Saiyans!_ " He smirks.

Nappa growls. " _Vegeta! You killed me all those years ago! I will have my revenge! I thought we were buds!_ "

" _You're a weakling, so it didn't matter,_ " Vegeta responds. " _You're a wimp._ "

Goku doesn't notice portals from other universes opening around them, as he continues to run. " _ARYSUS!_ "

" _RECOOOOME... ERASER GUN!_ " A blast goes toward Goku, but he smacks it away easily. " _Who is...? Wait a minute..._ "

The Ginyu Force land in front of Goku, as they do their intro. " _WE ARE... THE GINYU FORCE!_ "

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _Uhh... Who are you guys again...? I... I can't recall you._ "

Vegeta facepalms hard. " _He's still an idiot! He can't even remember the Ginyu Force!_ "

Warriors from Universe Eleven jump out of one of the portals, as the Pride Troopers land in front of the Ginyu Force. They all get into their fighting stances.

Dyspo smirks. " _Let's see who is the superior squad! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, YOU WILL LOSE!_ "

Ginyu squints. " _We are the Ginyu Force, you fools. You have no chance against us!_ "

Dyspo takes a step forward, preparing to take off. " _Heh... let's do this._ "

Goku runs ahead of them, as he feels... his Ki coming up from behind him..? Huh?

He looks back and sees Perfect Cell coming at him. " _Oh my, you've become stronger, Goku... Even stronger than Gohan!_ "

A Death Beam suddenly pierces Perfect Cell's chest, as he looks back, Frieza being there. Perfect Cell turns around, smirking. " _Oh, if it isn't Frieza..._ "

" _Frieza?! What are you doing here?_ " Goku asks. " _I thought..._ "

Frieza chuckles. " _I noticed some familiar Ki here._ " He glances at the Ginyu Force. " _So they have arrived, huh... Well... I will have to dispose of this bug myself._ "

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Show me what you have, Frieza. You have nothing against Perfect Cell..._ "

Goku continues to run past them, going toward Arysus, who is still far away. A pink blob hops in front of Goku, as it forms into the shape of an evil Kid Buu. " _GRRREEEHH!_ "

"B _uu?!_ " Goku says in surprise. " _The heck?!_ "

A bigger pink blob knocks Kid Buu away off guard, and Majin Buu, the good one. " _Smaller Buu will not hurt Goku! Goku is Buu's friend!_ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally, as Son Gohan lands next to Good Buu. A white aura forms up around him, sending wind across the battlefield.

" _Hey, Gohan!_ " Goku greets. " _It's good to see you!_ "

"This is no time for that, dad. Continue ahead," Gohan says, getting in his fighting stance. " _Good luck._ "

Goku continues to run. He begins to get closer and closer to Arysus.

" _Hello, Mortal,_ " A voice whispers in his ear, as a flash of light appears, only to be knocked away by a kick from Beerus. " _Oh, no you don't!_ "

Fused Zamasu skids back slightly, as he chuckles. " _Hello, Beerus... You will be no match for me now..._ "

Beerus gets in his fighting stance. " _Let's find out, Zamasu... I destroyed you before..._ "

Goku launches for Arysus, as there is a huge flash of light, catching Goku by surprise. It sends him skidding a bit in his base form. There stands... Abysus himself...

" _Greetings once again, Son Goku_ _ **,**_ " Abysus says. "Y _our power seems to have increased exponentially. I can't wait to siphon all of it! I am many times stronger than before, and I will get my revenge!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance, but Jiren, Whis, and Vados land in front of him, along with a few Gods Of Destruction. They all get into their fighting poses, getting ready to take on Abysus.

" _Please go ahead, Goku-san,_ " Whis says, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _We'll take it from here._ "

Goku nods as he gets closer and closer, but there is a booming way of light, temporarily disrupting all of the fights. Particles shoot out, and right there, is Zateus and Omesus.

Goku squints, as he gets in his fighting stance. " _You... You're the ones who killed Vegeta!_ "

Zateus chuckles. " _It has been quite a long time, Son Goku of Universe Seven... We are many times stronger than our fusion was... You are all done for... I will have my son Abysus join us after he is done picking off the small fries..."_

There is a giant ray of light, and Dakaishin, along with the rest of the angels and gods, and Broly appear in front of Zateus and Omesus. Dakaishin turns toward Goku, deadly serious.

" _Son Goku-san,_ " Dakaishin says, " _please take care of Arysus. We will hold them back as long as we can._ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _There's no way you could take them on! You stood no chance against their fusion, and now they are way beyond that!_ "

Dakaishin smiles at Goku. " _Do you think we have all been doing nothing these past years? I have been training with my children because I knew that something like this would happen eventually._ "

" _We got this, Kakarot,_ " Broly says. " _Don't underestimate us._ "

Goku nodded, as he launches at Arysus, landing in front of him. " _Finally!_ "

" _Ready for all of your friends to die, Son Goku?_ " Arysus says, laughing.

Goku looks up. " _Don't underestimate my friends. They are very strong._ "

Arysus's smile disappears. " _Very well, let's begin. This will be quite a battle..._ "

They launch at each other, clashing a headbutt, causing lots of wind to shoot everywhere. Electricity shatters part of the landscape, splitting it.

 _ **Piccolo VS. King Piccolo**_

Piccolo and his father stare at each other, observing their amount of power. The two of them then begin to walk toward each other.

" _You've become quite strong, Piccolo,_ " King Piccolo states, " _however, I am going to give you two options. Choose wisely..._ "

Piccolo squints. " _What kind of options? Are you going to ask me to join you?_ "

King Piccolo holds out his hand. " _Fuse with me, and we will become the ultimate Piccolo, or I will have to force you to fuse._ "

Piccolo chuckles. " _Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer._ " He says, as he takes off his weighted clothing, tossing it on the ground behind him.

King Piccolo scowls at his son. " _Very well, so be it. I am disappointed that you chose to follow this route._ "

He roars, launching at Piccolo, as he throws a punch at him. Piccolo dodges, throwing a punch at his side, which he blocks. " _Gckk!_ "

Piccolo observes his weak power. " _Your power is no match for me. I am far stronger than you, father._ "

King Piccolo growls, launching a blast out of his mouth, but Piccolo ducks, throwing a punch at his gut. " _GAHH!_ " King Piccolo is launched through many mountains.

Piccolo puts two fingers on his head, concentrating, then he points them at King Piccolo. " _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ " He launches it, as it pierces through King Piccolo's chest, causing him to fall. " _Tch..._ "

Piccolo walks up to his father. He looks down, crossing his arms in disappointment.

" _How..? How could I, the Demon King, lose to one of my own children?!_ " King Piccolo says, coughing. " _I...impossible..._ "

Piccolo shakes his head in disapproval. " _You're not the Demon King. You're a Namekian like the rest our kind. You have been corrupted by your own foolishness."_

He begins to walk away, but King Piccolo grabs his leg. " _Where... are you going...? Why... Why are you letting me live...?! I... You won't get away!_ "

Piccolo shakes his hand off his leg. " _It's called mercy. I'd suggest you stay down. I will see you later._ " He walks away to help another battle.

 _ **Winner:**_ _ **Piccolo**_

 _ **Krillin and Master Roshi VS. Raditz**_

Krillin and Master Roshi get in their fighting stances, preparing to fight Raditz. Raditz stands there, smirking. His tail is wrapped around his waist.

" _Be careful, Krillin,_ " Master Roshi says, " _he's way stronger than both of us combined, but we must hold him off for Goku. We have to help him._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Krillin replies, " _I know. We got this, Master Roshi._ "

Krillin roars, as he launches at Raditz, barraging him. Raditz dodges all of his punches, then kicking him into the rocks. " _Weak!_ "

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form. " _KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_ " He roars, launching the Kamehameha at Raditz. He smacks it toward Krillin, who barely jumps out of the way to have the hill obliterated.

Krillin launches toward Raditz. " _ONE HUNDRED TIMES SOLAR FLARE! HYAHH!_ "

This catches Raditz off guard, as he groans, covering his eyes. " _Why you...! Ughh! My eyes!_ "

Krillin charges up a Destructo Disk. " _Take this! DESTRUCTO DISK!_ " He launches it at Raditz, who senses it coming and barely dodges it, as it cuts off his tail.

Raditz slowly opens his eyes, as the blinding fades away. " _You are going to pay for that! You dare cut off my tail?!_ "

Master Roshi roars, as he launches at Raditz, throwing a kick at him. Raditz catches the kick, and punches Master Roshi in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched.

" _Master Roshi!_ " Krillin launches after him, as he curses, charging a Kamehameha. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Just then, Raditz's eyes flash a bluish-green, as his hair spikes up, turning yellow, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He raises an eyebrow, surprised on how easily he can transform into this Legendary form.

" _So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan form... I feel so much stronger..._ " Raditz says as he looks up at Krillin, smirking. " _Come at me, human._ "

Krillin roars, launching a full power Kamehameha at Raditz, who easily deflects it away, destroying some of the landscape. He vanishes in front of Krillin, grabbing his neck, and charging a blast. " _Die, and go to Hell!_ "

Just then, a Special Beam Cannon pierces Raditz's chest, which catches him off guard and causes him to drop Krillin. " _Tch. Wh- wait..._ "

Piccolo lands in front of Raditz, grabbing Krillin and Master Roshi and jumping back, setting them down. " _Barely made it. Are you two alright?_ "

Piccolo looks at Raditz. " _You again. Looks like you're back for round two, huh?_ "

Raditz scowls. " _You're the reason I died so many years ago... I will have my revenge against you, Namekian!"_ Raditz roars, launching at Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks, cracking his knuckles. " _Show me your power, Raditz. I can guarantee I am much different than before._ "

He slams his foot on the ground, as he propels himself with energy. He launches at Raditz, yelling.

Raditz throws a punch at Piccolo, but he sidesteps it, kicking Raditz in the gut, causing him to skid back. " _What the! Where... where did you get so strong?!_ "

Piccolo walks up to Raditz, charging a beam. " _You're done for. I'm sending you back to Hell._ "

Raditz roars, as wind booms from him, causing Piccolo to skid back a little. He continues to roar, as electricity appears around him, and then his hair begins to grow very long.

Piccolo's eyes widen. " _Is he...? What is going on?!_ "

Raditz roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Three. He glances as Piccolo, his power many times that of his normal Super Saiyan state.

" _Tch,_ " Piccolo scowls. " _This could be difficult. His power has multiplied by many times._ "

Raditz spreads his hands, then pointing them toward Piccolo. " _DOUBLE SUNDAY!_ " He launches the Double Sunday at Piccolo, who blocks it, being knocked back skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Raditz launches at Piccolo, as he begins to clash with him, causing the terrain to shift a little. Raditz roars, as he begins to overpower Piccolo, knocking him back skidding, as Piccolo charges up a quick Special Beam Cannon, firing it at Raditz, but Raditz dodges it, as he launches at Piccolo, kicking him in the gut, launching him into the rocks.

He charges another Double Sunday, preparing to finish Piccolo with it. Just then, a blur goes around him at insane speeds, as he is launched into the sky. " _Ack! What the?!_ "

Android 18 launches above him, kicking him into the ground. " _AGH! WHO IS THAT?!_ "

He hits the ground, causing a huge crater, as Android 18 lands in front of the crater. " _Get up, weakling. Is that all a proud Saiyan has to offer?_ "

Raditz gets up. " _Grrr... What the?! A human?! A HUMAN OVERPOWERS ME?!_ "

Android 18 grabs him, tossing him up, as she charges a blast. " _HAAAAAAAA!_ " She yells, launching the blast at him, and sending him at the nearby mountain, causing a massive explosion.

Raditz falls on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. " _G-Guh... I... impossible..._ "

 _ **Winners: Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Android 18**_

Android 18 walks up to them, as she grabs a bag of Senzu Beans. " _I only have four beans._ " She tosses one of them to each, leaving only one left. " _Eat them._ "

Piccolo is dumbfounded from what he just witnessed. She had just single handedly taken down Raditz like he was nothing. He snaps out of it, as he, Krillin, and Master Roshi chew on a Senzu Bean, getting up.

Piccolo looks over to Android 18. " _Where is Android 17? If you're here, then that means he is here too._ "

Android 18 glances at Piccolo. " _He went to go help another battle. I don't know which one._ "

Piccolo is silent. He turns toward the unconscious Raditz, observing him.

" _Come on, let's go,_ " Android 18 says, as she, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi fly off. Their auras mix together, sending wind across the ground.

 _ **Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu VS. General Blue and Taopaipai**_

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu go into their fighting stances, preparing to fight their enemies, General Blue and Taopaipai.

" _Stand back everyone,_ " Yamcha says, " _I got this! No need to worry!_ "

Before Tien could stop him, he launches straight at General Blue, as he roars. " _WOLF FANG FIST!_ " Yamcha barrages General Blue, as he simply dodges each attack, as he catches one of them easily. He punches Yamcha in the gut, sending him skidding. " _GAH!_ "

Tien groans. " _What an idiot. Always going first._ " He splits into four clones, as they split into two, one group heading for General Blue, and one group for Taopaipai.

Chiaotzu flies up, as he uses his Psychic powers to grab huge rocks. " _Watch out, Tien!_ " He launches the rocks full speed at General Blue, as Tien's clones jump out of the way.

General Blue uses his telekinesis to simply just push it back, as Chiaotzu tries to stop it, but is hit and sent to the ground. " _OWW!_ "

" _Chiaotzu!_ " Tien yells, as he curses, all four of his clones going above General Blue in a square formation, as they all simultaneously say, " _KI-KO-HO!_ " It causes a massive explosion at General Blue's position, making a huge crater.

All four of his clones land on each edge, as General Blue floats out of there, smirking. " _I almost felt that a little. You're quite strong._ "

Tien is frightened. " _I-Impossible! Not even my Ki-Ko-Ho..._ "

Yamcha gets up, blood running down the side of his face. " _Crap... What was I thinking...?_ "

Chiaotzu gets up, holding his head. " _Owww... My head hurts..._ "

General Blue glances at Mercenary Tao. "Let's f _inish them. I'm getting bored._ "

Taopaipai holds up his finger, charging a Dodon Ray. " _Enjoy the afterlife, you fools!_ "

He fires it, as there is a blur and it is deflected into General Blue, who yells in pain, being launched back. " _AGHHH!_ "

Taopaipai scowls at the figure. " _Who dares...?! Who are you?_ "

Android 17 stands there wearing different clothes. " _Me. You got a problem with that, assassin?_ "

Taopaipai raises his finger, launching another Dodon Ray. Android 17 just slightly moves his head, dodging it, as it causes a massive explosion in the distance.

" _Is that all? I'm a little disappointed,_ " Android 17 says, his expression unchanged. " _Guess it's my turn now._ "

Taopaipai launches at Android 17, barraging him with punches. Android 17 dodges, blocks, and catches his punches before kneeing his gut and throwing him into the sky, blasting him, causing him to fall, injured.

Android 17 glances over at General Blue, whose expression was priceless. " _Are you going to attack me? Now's your chance to run._ " 17 asks.

General Blue snaps out of it and launches at Android 17. Big mistake. Android 17 just punches him once, knocking him out. " _I was expecting a challenge._ "

 _ **Winners: Android 17, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha**_

Android 17 walks over to the surprised group. " _Here,_ " he tosses each of them a bean, leaving him with only one left. " _Eat the bean I gave you, and come with me._ "

They didn't argue, as Android 17 takes off, them flying after him.

 _ **Vegeta VS. Nappa**_

Vegeta and Nappa stand across from each other.

Nappa growls. " _I will kill you, Vegeta! I will get you back after all these years!_ "

Vegeta chuckles. " _Show me what you can do, weakling. I can tell you're a little bit stronger._ "

Nappa roars in rage, launching a blast from his mouth. " _DIE, VEGETA!_ "

The blast hits Vegeta, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Vegeta is in the same spot, his expression the same, and not even a scratch is on him.

Nappa steps back, frightened. " _H-HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Even before, that would have scratched you!_ "

Vegeta is behind Nappa, smirking. " _Nothing is impossible, Nappa. The only thing impossible is you beating me._ " He raises his hand, charging a blast, as Nappa steps back in fear.

Vegeta fires the blast, as Nappa is launched into a rock. He falls down unconscious, bleeding. " _I will leave you to bleed out. Farewell, Nappa._ " He flies off.

 _ **Winner: Vegeta**_

 _ **Pride Troopers VS. Ginyu Force**_

The Pride Troopers, Dyspo, Toppo, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray stand across from Ginyu, Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Guldo, each of them in their fighting positions.

" _Go, Pride Troopers!_ " Toppo yells, as they all launch at each other. " _Show them what we have!_ "

Guldo flies at Zoiray, as he uses telekinesis to grab giant rocks, launching them at him, but he begins to spin, creating a mini twister which knocks the giant rocks away. " _JUSTICE SPIN!_ " The spinning Zoiray flies up at Guldo, which catches him off guard, but at the last second, he uses his Time Freeze ability to escape it.

Zoiray gets confused, as Guldo fires lasers from his eye, as it catches Zoiray off guard, burning him a bit. " _Gack!_ " Guldo follows it with some energy blasts, knocking Zoiray out unconscious.

Dyspo runs at Burter, as he flashes, going at full speed, but since Burter is way stronger than he was before, he launches at Dyspo at the same speed, as they clash kicks.

" _He's able to match my speed..?_ " Dyspo asks himself, surprised. " _How is he able to do that?_ "

Burter smirks, as they match each other's speed, clashing in midair, causing shockwaves. Craters form on the ground, as they continue to clash kicks.

Dyspo leaps back, as he jumps up, charging at him with a kick. " _JUSTICE... KICK!_ "

Burter yelps, as he is knocked into the rocks. He gets up, as he flies at Dyspo, blue energy bursting out of him. He uses his Blue Hurricane move, as Dyspo tries to dodge it, but is knocked back. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo stops himself in midair. Dyspo charges two red energy spheres and fires it as a blast. " _JUSTICE... CRUSH!_ "

Burter roars, launching a huge energy blast and the blasts collide. Dyspo ultimately overpowers Burter, launching him into the rocks, unconscious. " _Nnggh..._ "

" _Do not mess with the Pride Troopers!_ " Dyspo yells to him. " _You are nothing to justice!_ "

Kahseral runs at Recoome, who looks at him, then laughs.

" _JUSTICE SABER!_ " Kahseral yells. He creates yellow energy sabers in his hands, as he leaps to Recoome swinging them at him. " _HAAA!_ "

Recoome jumps over it, bringing his elbow over Kahseral. " _RECOOOOME BOOM!_ " He brings it down at full force, as Kahseral blocks it with his energy sabers, being knocked into the ground. " _Tch..._ "

" _RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!_ " Recoome launches a beam from his mouth. Kahseral rolls out of the way, jumping back, as there is a huge explosion.

" _What a monster he is,_ " Kahseral says, as he charges a bright yellow energy sphere in his hand. " _JUSTICE BOMBER!_ " He fires the energy sphere at Recoome.

" _RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH!_ " Recoome swings a punch at the energy sphere, punching it back at Kahseral.

" _AGHH!_ " Kahseral yells, as he blocks it, but is sent into a mountain. " _GAH!_ "

" _RECOOOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!_ " Recoome launches continuous energy bullets at Kahseral. Kahseral yells in a lot of pain, being consumed by the blasts.

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, launching Ki Blasts at her, but she counters them with her own, causing explosions everywhere. Jeice raises his hand. " _CRUSHER BALL!_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Cocotte, but she raises both her arms, creating a Dimension Zone around her, as the Crusher Ball isn't able to penetrate it.

She laughs. " _You cannot hit me while I am here!_ " The zone begins to expand, turning into a dimension around both of them. ' _You are trapped in here now!_ "

Jeice flies toward Cocotte, as red energy bursts from him, as he uses his Red Magma move, as he launches at her at insane speeds, catching her off guard and launching her. " _GYAAAH!_ "

Cocotte hits the ground, as the dimension zone around her disappears. Jeice powers up a Full Power Energy Ball, but there is a flash and he is knocked into the rocks. " _GAH!_ "

Dyspo lands, a faint purple aura around him. " _Cocotte, go help captain. I will fight this guy and go help Zoiray. Go now._ "

Cocotte nods, as she flies off toward Recoome and Kahseral's battle. She'd not want to be involved with Jeice anymore.

Dyspo looks at Jeice, who gets up. " _Grr..._ " He raises his hand. " _CRUSHER BALL!_ " He launches the Crusher Ball at Dyspo, but Dyspo dodges it, kicking it away. " _Nope._ " He goes so fast that he seems like a bullet, as he kicks Jeice's gut. " _JUSTICE KICK!_ " Jeice coughs blood from the powerful kick, as he is launched into the ground, knocked unconscious. Dyspo sees Zoiray has lost, as he launches toward Guldo.

He finds Guldo about to finish Zoiray off, as Dyspo flashes at him. " _OH NO YOU DON'T!_ _ **JUSTICE KICK!**_ "

He kicks Guldo at full force, knocking him out instantaneously. He is launched into a mountain, causing it to shatter completely.

He picks up Zoiray, puts him in a safe place, and heads off for Toppo. " _Toppo, I hope you're okay!_ "

Toppo runs toward Ginyu, as he holds up his hand, grabbing his other arm. " _HAAA!_ " He launches continuous energy blasts from his hand, which Ginyu dodge.

Toppo launches at Ginyu, throwing punches at him, which Ginyu blocks, but Toppo is too powerful for him, as he is knocked back. " _GAH!_ " Ginyu raises his hands, launching continuous energy bullets at him. " _GALAXY DYNAMITE!_ "

Toppo jumps over it, as he launches at Ginyu at full speed, punching him in the gut at full force. Ginyu coughs blood and is launched into the ground, causing an explosion.

Ginyu gets up, panting, as he presses his hand against his chest, blasting himself. " _GRRRHH! Hehe..._ "

Toppo is confused. " _Why is he harming himself?! Is he mad?!_ "

Ginyu spreads his arms out, looking up at Toppo. " _CHANGE, NOW!_ " He fires an energy wave from his mouth toward Toppo's mouth.

Dyspo from the distance sees this happening. He momentarily goes Light Speed Mode, as he grabs Guldo, appearing in front of Toppo, holding him. " _Take this!_ "

Ginyu's eyes widen, as the beam goes into Guldo's mouth, as they body swap with each other. Toppo does a simultaneous attack, knocking the both of them to the ground, unconscious.

" _Let's go save Captain!_ " Dyspo says as he and Toppo fly off toward Recoome and Kahseral's fight. " _Hurry!_ "

Kahseral would be on the ground, losing consciousness, as Recoome towers over him. He looks up, as Recoome smirks. " _Time for you to die! RECOOOOME-_ "

" _HEAHH!_ " Toppo yells as he lands with Dyspo, launching the Justice Flash at Recoome, knocking him back. Cocotte arrives at the same time.

Recoome skids back then laughs. " _A challenge for Recoome! Here we go!_ "

He launches at Toppo, bringing back his fist. " _RECOOOOME MACH PUNCH-_ "

Toppo just catches his punch, as he punches Recoome in the gut at full force. He coughs blood and is launched to the rocks, unconscious.

 _ **Winners: The Pride Troopers**_

Dyspo picks up Kahseral, just as Android 18, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi land. Android 18 pulls out a Senzu Bean, but Kahseral weakly says no, and tells her to save it for Vegeta or the others.

" _That's nonsense, sir!_ " Dyspo tells his captain. " _We need to get you heal-_ "

" _C..Cut it out, Dyspo,_ " Kahseral says. " _I'm fine... Don't worry about me._ "

Dyspo looks over at Cocotte. " _Cocotte, take captain with you and guard him. We will go help the other fighters._ "

" _B-But... What about-_ " Cocotte is cut off by Dyspo.

" _Just go! We don't have time! Grab Zoiray as well!_ " Dyspo tells her, as Cocotte immediately grabs Kahseral, taking him away.

" _Let's go, Dyspo,_ " Toppo says, as the both of them fly off. " _We will help the others._ "

 _ **Perfect Cell VS. Frieza**_

Frieza and Perfect Cell stand across from each other, observing their powers. Their presence shakes the entire planet.

Perfect Cell goes first, as he launches at Frieza, as they begin to clash. Perfect Cell overpowers Frieza with no effort, as he punches him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be sent flying.

Frieza stops himself in midair, wiping the blood off of his mouth, chuckling. " _Not bad... You're quite the strong one._ "

Perfect Cell chuckles. "Y _ou think I have been doing nothing in Hell, Frieza? I have discovered many new powers..._ "

" _I have as well, Cell,_ " Frieza says, as he spreads his hands. " _I will show you a form that will terrify even you!_ "

Frieza glows, as he roars, his body turning golden, as he enters his golden form. " _I am Golden Frieza now! This is a form you could never hope to achieve!_ "

Perfect Cell just laughs. " _That form? I have your cells, Frieza!_ " Cell roars, as his body turns golden as well, entering his golden form.

" _Impossible!_ " Frieza yells in disbelief. " _You little-_ "

Perfect Cell instant transmissions behind Frieza, as he slams him into the ground, causing a massive explosion. This part of the landscape is shattered, Cell floating toward him.

Frieza gets up, panting. " _YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT I AM STRONGER!_ " Frieza roars, as his golden form begins to glow. Crystals form on his chest and head, as he enters his Diamond Form. " _BEHOLD, DIAMOND FRIEZA! NOW THIS, IS YOUR FALL!_ "

Perfect Cell chuckles, wagging his finger. " _You just don't get it Frieza. I said I have your cells, and not only that, I have Saiyan cells, which means I have God Ki._ "

He roars, as he enters his Diamond Form, but then his energy becomes unable to be sensed. A Super Saiyan Blue aura appears around him. " _Behold! This is my power!_ "

Frieza roars, throwing a punch at his chest, but it doesn't even faze him, as he punches Frieza in the gut, knocking him out with one hit. He towers over Frieza's body, as his tail grabs hold of Frieza's body, as he absorbs Frieza, making him even stronger.

" _I am now done with you, weakling,_ " Perfect Cell says, flying off. " _Time to kill the rest._ "

 _ **Winner: Perfect Cell**_

 _ **Gohan and Good Buu VS. Kid Buu**_

Gohan and Good Buu stand across from Kid Buu, Gohan gets in his battle stance. He feels sweat running down the side of his face. " _This is bad. His power is way too high for us._ "

Kid Buu laughs maniacally as he enlarges his fist, swinging it at Buu, which sends him launching. " _HYAHHH!_ "

Gohan roars, as he enters his Mystic form, launching at Kid Buu. He begins to barrage him with punches, but it is no good, as Kid Buu punches him in the gut, taking only one punch to knock him out.

Good Buu launches at Kid Buu, swinging a punch at him. " _BUU NO LIKE YOU! BUU KILL YOU!_ "

It does absolutely nothing to Kid Buu, as he laughs, grabbing Good Buu. His body begins to consume his.

" _Let Buu go!_ " Good Buu struggles, but it is no use. Kid Buu turns Good Buu into candy, eating him. Pink smoke begins to shoot out from Kid Buu, as he morphs into a now reborn Super Buu.

Super Buu smirks, as he senses a huge power level that is Cell. " _Hmm... I will absorb that power... I am coming for you._ " Super Buu flies off.

 _ **Winner: Kid/Super Buu**_

 _ **Fused Zamasu VS. Beerus**_

Beerus stands across Zamasu, who smirks. " _I will finally be able to finish my plan! That nuisance of an Omni King won't be enough to take me down!_ "

Beerus scowls. " _I don't think so._ " He launches at Zamasu throwing a punch at him. " _HAA!_ "

It hits Zamasu, but it does nothing to faze him. " _Didn't you forget, Lord Beerus? I am five quintillion times stronger than before._ "

" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Beerus yells in disbelief. " _Gck... it's hopeless! I can't even faze Zamasu now!_ "

Zamasu punches Beerus in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched far away. Beerus comes back, roaring in his full power. He throws another punch at Zamasu, as it still does nothing. Beerus continues to hopelessly barrage him, as Zamasu just stands there, taking it.

" _My turn now, Beerus,_ " Zamasu says, as he punches Beerus once in the gut, causing him to fall unconscious. "What a weakling."

Zamasu flies off. His white aura surrounds him, following him.

 _ **Winner: Fused Zamasu**_

 _ **Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir VS. Abysus**_

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Champa, and Liquiir all stand across from Lord Abysus. Just Abysus' presence alone causes the nearby universes to shake. " _Hmph..._ "

" _You're past your time, Abysus,_ " Vados says, her staff raised. " _Now is the end of you._ "

Abysus laughs, walking toward them slowly. " _All of that power... will only be mine in the end._ "

" _We will find out then!_ " Champa and Liquiir roar, going full power, as they launch at Abysus, barraging him. Abysus just stands there, not being fazed by any of the attacks.

" _I will have to thank Arysus later,_ " He says, absorbing Champa and Liquiir's godly essence. He throws them up in the air, kicking them across the landscape.

" _Lord Champa!_ " Vados yells, as she and Whis launch at Abysus and swing their staffs, hitting him, but it doesn't even make him budge. They both jump back, going into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, as they attack Abysus again.

" _Mmm,_ " Abysus says. " _What delicious power! You both are fools for attacking me._ "

He knocks Whis and Vados back with a kick. They both crash through a mountain, managing to stop themselves.

Jiren roars, as a red aura appears around him. He punches Abysus, sending him skidding back a little. " _Oh? This one seems to be quite strong._ "

Jiren continues to barrage him, launching him back, but Abysus then punches Jiren back, sending him into the rocks. _"He will be a pain to take care of. I cannot siphon his power since it isn't God Ki."_

Just then, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, and Android 18 land. Their auras mix into one, as they turn toward Abysus.

" _Jiren!_ " Toppo yells as he and Dyspo run to help Jiren. " _Are you okay?_ "

The second group, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrive. They mix in with the first group, increasing the amount of warriors.

" _What'd I miss, sis?_ " Android 17 asks 18. " _Anything new?_ "

" _A lot,_ " Android 18 responds. " _You did miss quite a bit. We have new allies._ "

Vegeta lands alongside them. " _Took care of Nappa. He was nothing to me._ "

Abysus walks toward the fighters. " _The amount of warriors you assembled is impressive, but I will have to kill all of you now. Prepare to die._ "

Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all prepare to fight. all of them get into their battle stances, ready to fight Abysus.

Jiren roars, tearing through his shirt, as he goes into his Ultimate Battle Mode. A large red aura shoots up around him, the ground shattering beneath him. " _HAAAAA!_ "

Vegeta roars, going Super Saiyan White. A white aura shoots up around him, as electricity is swirling around him.

Master Roshi roars, going into his buff form. His muscles bulk up, as he increases in size.

Toppo roars loudly, as his eyes begin to glow purple. He enters his God of Destruction form, a purple aura flaring up around him.

Dyspo closes his eyes, entering Light Speed Mode. A faint purple aura is seem around him, as he seems to be calm now.

Androids 17, 18, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu roar, a white aura appearing around them as well. They all enter their full powers.

Abysus laughs. " _So much power! It's amazing! Show me more of it!_ "

" _GO!_ " Vegeta yells. " _TAKE THIS FOOL DOWN, AND WE WILL HELP KAKAROT!_ "

" _Wait,_ " Whis says. " _Stop right there, all of you._ "

Everyone stops. They all turn toward Whis, confused on why he stopped them from fighting.

" _If you fight him now, you will be feeding him power,_ " Whis says. " _He absorbs God Ki and Spirit energy, which means you have to fight in a form that doesn't use God Ki. Vegeta and Toppo are the only ones here who use God Ki, so please revert to a lower form."_

 _Vegeta growls. "Fine..."_ Vegeta goes into base, then he roars loudly, electricity appearing around him. His eyebrows begin to fade, as a bright glow appears. When the glow fades, Vegeta is standing there in Super Saiyan _Three. "I never thought I'd have to use this form... Only Kakarot has used it."_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Toppo says. He deactivated his G.o.D form, reverting to his normal base power.

Vegeta opens his eyes. " _LET'S GO! TAKE THIS FOOL DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!_ "

They all roar, launching toward Abysus except for Whis and Vados. Just with a glare, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha are knocked unconscious. " _Took care of the distractions..._ "

Jiren, Vegeta, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, and Android 17 all barrage Abysus, knocking him back. " _Tch... Where did you all get so strong?! I am stronger than the Omni King!_ "

For ten years, all of them have been training heavily. Six years ago, the angels unlocked Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17 and Gohan's potentials from a request by Goku.

Vegeta roars, as he throws a full power punch at Abysus's chest, making him cough blood. " _I-IMPOSSIBLE! I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY SIPHONED POWER! THEY'VE FIGURED OUT MY WEAKNESS!_ "

Vegeta dives out of the way, as Jiren blasts Abysus. He is launched up into the sky, as Jiren turns around, closing his eyes. " _Owari da._ " There is a massive explosion, as Abysus roars, getting vaporized.

 _ **Winners:**_ _**Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu**_

Everyone's power calms down. Unfortunately, that is the moment when Super Buu lands a distance away from them.

Vegeta glances at Super Buu. " _You?! How?! I thought you were dead!_ "

Perfect Cell lands in front of Super Buu, curious. " _You seem to have a lot of power... Mind if I absorb it...?_ "

Vegeta notices Perfect Cell. " _Cell?! Tch... how annoying!_ "

Androids 17 and 18 grunts when they see Perfect Cell, as he had absorbed both of them all those years ago. Cell begins to walk forward Super Buu, not blinking once.

" _How about I absorb you and you become a stepping stone to my throne as the Omni King..?_ " Perfect Cell offers. " _Not a bad offer, if you ask me._ "

Super Buu grunts, clenching his fists. " _No. I will absorb you! PREPARE TO DIE!_ "

Perfect Cell smirks, getting into his stance. " _Whoever is stronger gets the prize... Let's find out._ "

Super Buu roars, throwing a punch at Cell. He catches it, as his tail grabs hold of Super Buu, who roars and tries to struggle, but it is useless. Super Buu is absorbed by Cell. There is a HUGE burst of energy, as Cell's energy rises tremendously.

Perfect Cell laughs. " _Yes! Perfect! This is the power I needed! Now... for the wannabe god!_ "

Fused Zamasu flies over. " _Quite interesting power that being has... I will-_ "

Perfect Cell appears behind Zamasu, as he attempts to absorb him, but Zamasu struggles. " _Y-YOU MORTAL! CEASE!_ "

Cell roars, his power going up all the way. He barely manages to successfully absorb Fused Zamasu, as there is silence...

There is a huge booming power coming from Cell, as his Super Saiyan Blue aura turns violet, as Cell begins to transform again, beyond the Diamond Form. " _Yes... YES!_ "

Perfect Cell roars, as he enters an entirely new form. The crystals on his body all go to his chest, which turns into a bright blue crystal. His body turns white, and his eyes glow red.

" _... I call this... Primal Evolution..._ " Perfect Cell says, laughing. " _This is not even close to my maximum power!_ "

Beerus flies over, holding his gut. " _Be aware, I wasn't able to faze him._ "

Shortly after that, Gohan arrives as well, landing. " _I have come to lend my strength!_ "

Adult Goten and Trunks fly over alongside Gohan, as they both come to help as well. They yell, entering their Super Saiyan forms.

Vegeta and Jiren roar, powering up to their maximum forms and launching toward Cell. Their auras mix into one, as they prepare to attack him.

Vegeta, in Ultra Instinct Stage 2, launches at Cell throwing a kick. Cell blocks it, his arm shaking a lot. " _Tch... You've gotten quite strong, Vegeta._ "

Jiren roars as he throws a punch at Cell's chest, causing him to cough blood. " _Wh-What is this?! I am invincible! I will not lose!_ "

Vados appears behind Cell. " _Nothing is invincible, Cell._ " She taps her staff on Perfect Cell, causing him, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, and Fused Zamasu to unfuse and fall to the ground.

Jiren and Vegeta roar, as they both knock Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, and Fused Zamasu to the ground. Jiren lands, the aura around him fading.

Vegeta glances back. " _... Wait... Where is that kid, Uub? I haven't seen him anywhere since the fights have begun! Did he leave?!_ "

Whis taps his staff. " _He's... hmm... interesting... I did not expect him to do that._ "

 _ **Grand Priest, Angels, Gods, and Broly VS. Zateus and Omesus**_

The Grand Priest, the angels, the Gods, and Broly stand across from Lord Zateus and Lord Omesus. Their powers would be extremely high, the entire cosmos flashing.

Dakaishin summons his staff, getting ready. " _Be careful, everybody. We do not know what they are capable of now._ "

Broly roars loudly, as he transforms into Super Saiyan Four. Fur begins to cover his body, as his muscles get even bigger than before.

All of the angels would enter Ultra Instinct Stage Two, including Dakaishin. Their light red auras all mix into one.

The Gods of Destruction roar, as purple auras appear around each of them. They launch at Omesus, barraging him, doing absolutely nothing to make him flinch, as the angels, Broly, and Dakaishin go for Zateus. Broly roars, throwing a punch at Zateus's gut, which does absolutely nothing. Zateus punches Broly in the face, sending him flying.

Marcarita and Mojito's staffs light up, as they both roar, swinging them at Zateus. It still does nothing. as Zateus just continues to observe him in silence.

Dakaishin jumps up, as he spins his staff, around hitting Zateus with the tip of it, causing him to skid back a little. " _Not bad. You've improved, Dakaishin._ "

The Gods of Destruction continue to barrage Omesus simultaneously. He roars, as they are sent flying back. " _Weaklings._ "

A few angels and Gods launches at Omesus, as they all launch blasts at Omesus. All of their blasts combine into one and hit Omesus, making him skid slightly. " _Hmmm..._ "

At that moment, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin, Toppo, Dyspo, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Beerus, Goten, and Trunks all are flying, as they land with the others. They all get into their battle stances, preparing to fight Omesus and Zateus.

Dakaishin looks up. " _Oh...? It seems they all finished their battles. Well done, all of you._ "

Shortly after that, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Zoiray fly over as well, recovered. They all land next to the group, mixing in with them.

" _We made it just in time,_ " Kahseral says. " _That was quite the tough battle._ "

Goku skids back from fighting Arysus, as he looked up, seeing Uub flying over. However, Raditz and King Piccolo were following him...?

He smiles, turning back toward Arysus. " _I'm proud of you, Uub. You've done a lot._ "

Uub flies over to the rest of the warriors, as Raditz and King Piccolo land alongside him. A red aura begins to flare up around him.

Piccolo looks over at this father. " _Father? What are you doing? Aren't you..._ "

" _Saving you, you fool!_ " King Piccolo says. " _This child told us why we were summoned, and I do not appreciate it, so I am angry._ "

Piccolo smirks, turning back toward the enemies. " _Very well... You better not turn on us. I hope I do not have to kill you._ "

Another... Uub..? comes flying with General Blue and Taopaipai behind them. The two of them land in the group.

" _There's another...?_ " Tien asks himself. " _How are there multiple of him?_ "

A third Uub comes from another direction, Nappa following him. Nappa would look absolutely enraged.

A fourth Uub flies over, the entire Ginyu Force following him. He and the Ginyu Force land, the Ginyu Force doing their poses.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ " Vegeta asks. " _Are they going to attack us?! Why are they joining us?_ "

The Uubs walk toward each other, as they close their eyes. They reform back into one Uub, as he looks toward Zateus and Omesus.

" _How did you do that?!_ " Vegeta asks Uub. " _How did you split?!_ "

" _One of my abilities. It turns out I am the reincarnation of him,_ " He points at Kid Buu. " _Which is pretty shocking..._ "

Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Frieza, and Good Buu and Fused Zamasu get up. They'd have regained consciousness and would be injured.

" _Y-you insect!_ " Zamasu yells at Cell. " _You will pay for absorbing a god!_ "

Omesus launches a blast at a nearby angel, who dodges it. It heads for Perfect Cell, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Frieza, and Zamasu. They all barely manage to jump out of the way, as the blast disintegrates the landscape in its way.

" _How dare you, Ningen?!_ " Zamasu growls at Omesus. " _You dare anger me?!_ "

Kid Buu roars, pounding his chest like a gorilla. His eyes begin to glow and twitch.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am taking down that fool!_ " Perfect Cell says as he jumps alongside the fighters. " _This is only temporary!_ "

Frieza chuckles. " _Very well. I will help just this once. I might as well have a little fun..._ "

Everyone besides Goku stands across from Zateus and Omesus. They'd all get into their fighting stances, their powers causing the entire universe to shake.

King Piccolo, Piccolo, General Blue, Taopaipai, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Raditz, Krillin, Master Roshi, Nappa, Vegeta, Android 17, Android 18, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Ginyu, Dyspo, Toppo, Cocotte, Kahseral, Zoiray, Perfect Cell, Frieza, Kid Buu, Good Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Zamasu, Beerus, Jiren, Whis, Vados, Dakaishin, Broly, Awamo, Sour, Camparri, Cognac, Cukatail, Korn, Mojito, Kusu, Marcarita, Martinu, Makkora, Iwan, Jerez, Mule, Quitela, Arak, Champa, Liquiir, Sidra, Rumush, Belmod, and Giin all stand across from Zateus and Omesus, getting in their fighting stances, with Uub in the lead.

" _How did you manage to convince them to help?_ " Dakaishin asks Uub. " _That is quite impressive._ "

" _Wasn't easy. I stood behind when the battle has begun,_ " Uub said. " _I later told the enemies that they were summoned just because of Arysus's personal needs, which they did not take very well._ "

" _I see,_ " Dakaishin says, " _you did well, Uub. We will finish this._ "

Uub walks toward Zateus and Omesus. " _I will handle this battle. All of you, please stay back._ "

Vados widens her eyes in surprise. " _But... Are you sure, Uub?_ "

Uub glances at her, smiling. " _Don't worry, I got this. I have been training with Master Goku._ "

Zateus chuckles. " _Don't get too cocky, little brat. What hope do you have against us?_ "

Uub turns into a blur, as he appears in front of Zateus. " _WH- WHAT?!_ "

He kicks his chest, knocking him far into the distance, causing a massive explosion. Omesus roars, as he goes into his Super Saiyan White form, launching at Uub, but Uub simply side steps, launching a blast at Omesus. It hits his chest, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth, and to be launched as well.

Just then, there was a roar from behind him, and Abysus plows through some warriors, somehow reformed. " _DIE, ALL OF YOU! YOU DARE TRY AND KILL ME?!_ "

Uub grabs Abysus, then kicks him to Zateus and Omesus. " _AGH! A KID?!_ "

 _ **Son Goku VS. Arysus**_

Goku stands across from Arysus, who smirks. " _I have been deceiving you this whole time, Goku,_ " Arysus says. " _I was never using one hundred percent. I am not even using half a percent of my power... This was all according to plan._ "

Goku squints, his smile fading. " _You must be powerful then, huh? I shouldn't underestimate you, then._ "

" _I will use one percent of my power, Son Goku,_ " Arysus says. He roars, his power rising tremendously. The entire cosmos is flashing, pillars of energy shooting out of the ground.

Goku gets in his fighting stance, as Arysus roars, launching at him and barraging him. Goku goes Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct, barraging Arysus, but Arysus then easily overpowers him, kicking him and sending him skidding. " _Gack!_ "

Goku flashes at Arysus, as he immediately flickers to Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He catches Arysus off guard, punching him in the gut, causing him to cough blood and to be launched skidding.

Arysus laughs. " _Finally, a worthy opponent!_ " He roars, as he enters five percent of his power. He launches at Goku, beginning to clash with him, both of their powers being currently equal. Goku roars, adding Super Saiyan to Ultra Instinct Stage 2, multiplying its power by many times. He punches Arysus, sending him flying.

Arysus catches himself in midair, as he roars, going into twenty-five percent of his power. He straight up mauls Goku into the ground, causing a massive explosion and crater. Goku gets up, as he leaps away.

" _Not bad,_ " Goku says, " _you're worthy for me to go into my highest form. Get ready to fight me at my full._ "

Huge, booming winds burst from Goku, as it causes ripples throughout the multiverse. The ground would shatter underneath him, as all of the fighters are disrupted by his huge increase in power. Goku's hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, and this time, his pupils not disappearing.

Goku looks up, his irises turning a fiery red. **"** _This is Ultra Instinct Stage Three. This is the technique that not even Zateus could achieve._ **"**

Arysus shakes, clenching his fists tightly. " _I-Impossible! Master Zateus told me that Stage Three didn't exist! You're lying!_ "

Before Arysus could even try and react, Goku appears in front of him, as in one punch to the gut knocks him to the ground. **"** _G-Guh... I... it's true! He has entered a form beyond Stage Two!_ **"**

Abysus, Zateus, and Omesus get up, as they fly at full speed. They grab Arysus and fly a fair distance from Goku.

Arysus coughs blood, wiping it with his hand. " _He-he's too strong, Master Zateus. We have to resort to our trump card._ "

Zateus glances at Abysus. " _Abysus, you have the earrings ready? It is time to fuse._ "

Abysus smirks, as he grabs four potara earrings. He gives one to each of them, as they all put it on at once.

Goku realizes at the last second. " _NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ " But it is too late.

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus's bodies get drawn toward one another. The entire multiverse begins to split, the entire cosmos beginning to tear apart and flash. Light and dark pillars of light erupt everywhere, sending Goku skidding. " _GGRRRHHH!_ "

There is a massive roar, as a bright light engulfs the entire battlefield. Everybody is sent back, as electricity is sent everywhere across the multiverse.

The light fades, as a figure is standing there, many different colored auras around him. Its power would be beyond anything Goku has ever seen before.

The figure opens its eyes, as it looks at Goku, smirking. " _All of your enemies these past years, have just fused into one ultimate being..._ "

Goku steps back, sweating a bit. " _Crap! This is super bad!_ "

" _My name is... Abzarus..._ " Abzarus smirks, as he laughs. " _YOU ARE DEAD! Your power is now nothing to us!_ "

Goku in Ultra Instinct Stage Three stands across from Abzarus, the fusion of Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus. Sweat goes down the side of his face, as he gets into his battle stance, preparing himself.

Just then, everyone flies over, all of the angels. All of the Gods, Dakaishin, and all of the fighters who helped.

Goku looks at them, surprised. " _You guys did it! Wow, there's a lot of you._ "

Everyone lands side by side behind them. Abzarus turns toward them, chuckling. " _So you all have arrived..._ "

Dakaishin sets Liquiir and Champa down, restoring their Godly energy. " _We need as much help as we can get._ "

Goku notices Perfect Cell, The Ginyu Force, Nappa, Raditz, General Blue, Taopaipai, Kid Buu, Zamasu, and others in the crowd. " _What's going on? Why are they helping?_ "

Uub lands next to him. " _Long story, master. I will explain to you after we defeat this fusion._ "

Goku smiles, as he looks at Abzarus. " _Your warriors have lost, and now we all unite to stop you._ "

Abzarus laughs, walking forward. Each step causing a crack in reality.. " _I have no weaknesses. I can siphon your godly powers._ "

Goku clenches his fist. " _We are going to finish what we started._ " He goes into his base form. He clenches his fist, as all of the warriors stand side by side, in their fighting stances.

He looks at Grand Priest, deadly serious. " _It is time. It's time to use it._ "

Dakaishin widens his eyes, then closes them, smiling. He pulls out these pure white potara earrings, tossing them to Goku.

All of the angels look very surprised. They'd immediately know what those potara earrings are.

Whis's eyes widen. " _Is that... Could it be...? The earrings that started the very meaning of fusion. The earrings that the Supreme Kai had made their own version off of. They are the most powerful potara earrings in existence._ "

Goku holds one out for Vegeta. " _We are going to become Vegito for the final time. Let's do this together, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta huffs. " _I knew this day would come. The time where we become the Final Vegito._ " They both put on the earring, as their bodies get drawn toward one another. A bright glow engulfs them, a massive bright pillar of light shooting to the top and bottom of the multiverse.

The multiverse suddenly stops being torn apart. A bright figure ascends down from the clouds, as everything seems oddly calm now. He opens his eyes, as the Ultimate Vegito is born. He'd have a ring at the back of his head, similar to Dakaishin. " _It's over, Abzarus._ "

Abzarus smirks. " _What an amazing power! You're nearly as powerful as I am!_ "

Vegito ascends down to the ground, as he begins to walk toward Abzarus. " _Let's finish this._ "

Abzarus's smirk fades, as he prepares to fight him. " _I will use less than a percent of my power to fight you._ "

Vegito launches at Abzarus at incomprehensible speeds, as he throws a punch, Abzarus blocking it and skidding back. " _Amazing, and you're only in your base form!_ "

Vegito is silent, as his power is immeasurable, even to the Grand Priest. He flickers to Super Saiyan, as he kicks Abzarus, catching him off guard and making him cough blood. Abzarus gets launched into a mountain at trillions of times the speed of light, causing the entire landscape to explode.

Abzarus gets up, roaring. The entire multiverse begins to flash again. " _FINE! I WILL MORE OF MY POWER!_ " He launches at Vegito, throwing a punch at him, which he blocks, being sent away hundreds of light years away. Vegito comes back, barraging Abzarus, who blocks, catches, and dodges his punches. " _HAHAHAHAHA!_ " He punches Vegito in the gut, making him cough blood.

Vegito flickers to Super Saiyan Two, as he grabs Abzarus's arm, throwing him into the rocks. He follows it with a Final Kamehameha, causing a massive explosion.

Abzarus roars in rage, bleeding. " _YOU'RE ANNOYING! DIE!_ " He launches at Vegito, launching massive Ki blasts. Vegito barely dodges them, as he flickers to Super Saiyan Three, knocking Abzarus into the Sun, causing a massive explosion of energy.

Abzarus smirks, looking up at Vegito. " _Now, experience my full power!_ "

Massive ruptures in the multiverse begin to appear. Time begins to slow down and speed up randomly because of it, but it is not noticeable to anyone besides the angels and Grand Priest. There is a massive roar, the multiverse tearing in half.

Abzarus launches at Vegito, throwing a punch, which he blocks. " _Gck... HAAAA!_ "

" _YOU'RE DEAD!_ " Abzarus mauls Vegito to the ground, causing a massive explosion. Vegito launches up back at him, as the two begin to clash blow for blow. Each impact causing more ruptures in the multiverse to happen.

Abzarus' eyes glow brightly, as a massive aura shoots up around him. He grabs Vegito, as he elbows him onto the ground.

Vegito gets up, panting, as all of the fighters stand beside him. " _Grrr... He's too powerful..._ "

Abzarus laughs. " _Time to use my ultimate technique and erase you all! I will... take down the other multiverses next!_ "

" _No, you won't,_ " Vegito says, as he yells the words, " _OMNI FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_ "

Abzarus roars, as he clenches his fist. It glows brightly, as most of the multiverse's energy draws toward it. " _I call this blast, 'The End'._ " He roars, both of them launching their attacks at the same time. Their attacks collide, as Vegito immediately begins to lose.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten land behind Vegito, as they all yell the words, " _KAMEHAMEHA!_ " They launch the blast, as it combines with Vegito's blast, not doing anything much to help.

Raditz joins them and yells, " _DOUBLE SUNDAY!_ " He assists the Final Kamehameha. " _MY BROTHER WILL NOT LOSE!_ "

Tien, Chiaotzu, Taopaipai, and General Blue land on the other side. They all raise their hands, charging their ultimate attacks.

" _KI-KO-HO!_ " Tien yells, adding more force to the blast. " _HYAHH!_ "

" _DODON RAY!_ " Chiaotzu yells, adding his to the Final Kamehameha.

" _SUPER DODON RAY!_ " Taopaipai yells as he has his robotic arm dislocated. He shoots a huge Dodon Ray to mix with Vegito's Final Kamehameha.

General Blue concentrates, using all of his telekinesis to increase the force of the blast. " _GRRRHH!_ "

" _You guys..._ " Vegito says in awe. " _All of you are..._ "

King Piccolo roars, launching a blast from his mouth to assist. " _TAKE THE WRATH OF KING PICCOLO!_ "

Piccolo presses his fingers to his head, concentrating, then pointing it at the blast. " _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ "

Androids 17 and 18 lands next to Piccolo and King Piccolo. They both launch Energy Blasts as well, assisting the Final Kamehameha.

" _GALAXY DYNAMITE!_ " Captain Ginyu yells as lots of Ki Bullets go to Abzarus's blast, applying more force.

" _RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!_ " Recoome yells as he launches a blast out of his mouth to assist Vegito.

Both Jeice and Burter roar, launching a combined blast. Abzarus' attack is slowing down.

Guldo concentrates, as he yells. He uses his eye lasers to assist the Final Kamehameha.

" _DOUBLE CANNON MAXIMUM!_ " Dyspo and Kahseral yell, firing a combined blast to help Vegito.

" _FLASH!_ " Toppo yells as miniature Ki blasts come out of his fingers.

" _CHAAA!_ " Zoiray yells as he becomes a mini twister, pressing against Abzarus's blast.

Cocotte roars, launching her own blast as well. It would be bright pink instead of blue.

Nappa roars, launching a blast from his mouth. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

Frieza yells as he goes into his Diamond Form. He launches a giant Death Ball at the blast, adding a lot more force.

Perfect Cell roars, going into his Diamond form as well. He launches a Solar Kamehameha at the blast.

Kid Buu and Good Buu launch a combined Candy Beam at the blast, assisting the Final Kamehameha. The beam becomes bright pink.

Zamasu roars, launching a Holy Wrath to assist Vegito. " _FACE THE WRATH OF A GOD!_ "

All of the Gods Of Destruction roar, going at their full power, and simultaneously yelling, " _FULL POWER HAKAI!_ " Their destruction energy goes into the blast, making it a bright purple.

The angels go into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they yell, launching a blast of pure negative energy to the blast. It turns black and very much slows down Abzarus's blast.

" _YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM, MORTALS!_ " Abzarus yells. " _THIS WON'T HOLD YOU FOREVER!_ "

Dakaishin goes into Ultra Instinct Stage Two, placing a hand on Vegito's shoulder. " _You have done well, both of you._ "

Vegito glances at him, his eyes widening. " _What are you going... No... don't tell me..._ "

Dakaishin begins to pour his essence into Vegito. " _This is our only option. Farewell. You have made me proud._ "

" _DAKAISHIN!_ " Vegito yells, but Dakaishin's essence is poured into him. He feels newfound power and rage as he roars, as everyone begins to push back Abzarus's blast. " _ **K... KAIOKEN TIMES ONE THOUSAND!**_ "

" _NGGH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WON'T WIN!_ " Abzarus roars, but it is hopeless. He is consumed by the blast, as every bit of him is vaporized, all of his atoms, all of his essence, gone.

 _ **Winners: Everybody**_

Goku and Vegeta unfuse, as they fall on the ground, panting, then losing consciousness. There is silence, as all of the fighters are completely exhausted.

 _ **Seven Days Later**_

Goku wakes up in the former Grand Priest's Palace. He immediately remembers everything that happened. " _Grand Priest... You sacrificed yourself to save everything..._ "

Whis and Beerus walk into the room. They'd notice that Goku is finally awake.

" _Oh, he's awake,_ " Whis says. " _That is quite a relief._ "

Goku slowly gets up, stretching. " _What is going on-_ "

Beerus walks over to Goku, as he hugs him. " _B-Beerus...?_ "

" _In all honesty, thank you, Goku. I never thought I'd ever do this gesture, but it is as thanks,_ " Beerus says, letting go of Goku, then cleared his throat. " _Anyway, all of the angels want to have an audience with you._ "

Goku walks out to see Vegeta waiting for him. " _Took you long enough, Kakarot. You've been out for a while._ "

Goku and Vegeta walked over to all of the angels, as Vegeta stops, stepping aside. " _Hmph... let's see..._ "

He sees the Zenos. " _Hey, Zen-chans! It's so good to see you!_ "

The Zenos' eyes light up. " _Goku! We missed you!_ "

Kusu, the oldest angel, clears her throat, walking up. " _Son Goku of Universe Seven. We gods have made a proposition for you._ "

Both Zenos get off their throne, looking down at Goku. They take a step forward, looking intimidating.

" _We would like you to become the new Grand Priest, Goku-san,_ " Kusu continues. " _We need one desperately."_

Vegeta's eyes widen, his jaw dropping. " _WHAT?! H-...HIM?!_ "

Goku gasps, his eyes widening. " _Me? You want me to become the new Grand Priest?_ "

Whis places a hand on Goku's shoulder. " _We are forever in debt of you. We offer you our father's throne, as all of us angels, and even the Zenos have voted on it._ "

" _So, what's your answer, Goku?_ " Future Zeno asks. " _Hurry up and tell us!_ "

Goku looks down, closing his eyes. " _Years ago, I started as just a child in a forest, surviving off of my strength. I then met Bulma and Yamcha and other friends. I eventually began to become stronger and stronger. I fought stronger and stronger enemies, unlocking transformations such as the Super Saiyan on Namek against Frieza. I eventually fought Beerus, then Zamasu, then Jiren, and eventually, even Zateus himself. What a life I had._ "

All of the gods are silent at awe in Goku's speech. Vegeta smirks at his story, still watching.

Goku looks up, walking toward the Zenos. " _The Grand Priest sacrificed himself for everything. I will become the new Grand Priest on one condition._ "

Zeno tilts his head. " _A condition? You want a condition?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Goku says. " _Only if you allow me to continue to visit Earth and stay there, and continue to fight and be with my family and friends._ "

The Zenos walk over to the gods and they have a discussion, Goku only being able to hear whispers. " _Isn't that breaking the rules...? Are you sure...?_ "

The conversation breaks up a few minutes later and Kusu walks up to Goku. " _We accept your condition, Son Goku, just as long as you still do your job._ "

Goku nodded, walking up to the Zenos. " _Let's do this. It is time to become the new Grand Priest._ "

Both Zenos raise their arms, as they are surrounded in blue energy. It shoots into Goku, as he feels new kinds of powers pouring into him.

His Gi changes into one just like Dakaishin's, as a blue ring forms around the back of his head. He opens his eyes, as they are normal.

Vegeta watches in awe. " _No way... Kakarot... he's..._ "

Goku's hair turns white, as he opens his eyes, then glances at Vegeta. He walks toward him, smiling.

Vegeta has a look of shock on his face. " _K... Kakarot?!_ "

Goku laughs, unable to keep a serious face anymore. " _Stop that Vegeta, you're acting weird!_ "

Vegeta clenches his fist. " _Grr... You're still an idiot Kakarot!_ " He hits Goku's head. " _Ow, Vegeta! What the heck?!_ "

Vegeta stops, calming down. " _I'm going back to Earth. Later, I want you to show me the way you trained with the former Grand Priest._ "

Goku smiles, rubbing his head. " _Will do, Vegeta._ "

Vegeta smirked, as Whis takes him back to Earth. A pillar of light shoots away.

Goku sits on his throne, looking up. " _Man... What a journey this has been. I am so excited to see the next generation!_ "

 _ **Planet Earth**_

Vegeta and Whis appear back on Earth. At the corner of Vegeta's eye, he sees Nappa. " _Hmm..._ "

" _Wait... How are they still here...?_ " Vegeta asks.

Whis raises an eyebrow. " _Was their spell never removed? Well, this is quite surprising._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, as he walks over to Nappa. " _Oi, Nappa._ "

Nappa jumps up. " _V-Vegeta?! Y-You...!_ "

Vegeta scowls at Nappa. " _I am going to have to whip your weak self into shape, at least until the spell is somehow removed._ "

Uub is sitting on a bench, as he looks up. " _I see you finally did it, master._ " He smiles, getting up. " _Things are going to get interesting._ "

He walks away. He goes to his hometown, going to continue farming.

 _ **Zeno's Palace; years later**_

Goku was standing alongside Zeno, who was playing this chess-like game with his Future counterpart. He got bored, so he decided to watch them play for a bit.

" _I'm bored,_ " Future Zeno says.

" _I agree,_ " Zeno agreed to his counterpart. Goku shrugs, as he raises his hands, as the game gets manipulated to a new game that the Zenos have not tried out yet.

Goku gets an alert on his staff leaned against the wall, which Goku never uses since he wouldn't like to use one unless it was a message or an emergency. He goes to pick it up, as... There is a message from something called 'Multiverse #1293817389'.

" _Uh... O... Kay...?_ " Goku answers the call, as a figure with the exact same clothes as him and a ring at the back of its head.

" _9004819921# esrevitluM fo ukoG noS ,sgniteerG,_ " it says, " _ereht tuo tseirP dnarG tsegnorts eht era uoy taht sromur draeh evah I_ "

Goku blinks twice. " _What?_ "

" _.flesreh_ taeper ot _evah ton_ dluohs _ssetseirP dnarG A,_ " the figure says.

" _I don't understand you,_ " Goku says, confused.

The figure clears its throat. " _Do you not understand the language of the Gods?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _Apparently not._ "

It clears its throat again. " _I have heard rumors that you are the strongest Grand Priest out there,_ " it says, " _Greetings, Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Multiverse? Grand Priest out there? Wait... As in timeline?_ "

It nods. " _That's another way to interpret it. I wish to visit your multiverse and talk to you personally..._ "

" _Mmmm..._ " Goku looks at the Zenos. " _Hey, Zenni's, would it be okay to bring someone over from another multiverse?_ "

This catches both of their attention. " _A visitor from another reality?_ "

Goku smiles widely. " _Yup! Is that okay?_ "

The Zenos looked at each other and shrug. " _Could be fun._ "

Goku looks back at the figure in the message. " _Sure, come on over here!_ "

The figure disappears in a puff of smoke, and there is a loud knock on the giant doors. Goku teleports over to them, as they open without him moving.

A woman with long, white hair, and eyes with irises that were alarming red.

" _I didn't know there were other multiverses!_ " Goku says in awe.

She raises an eyebrow. " _Really...? All Grand Priests and Priestess of every multiverse should know about it... How long have you been the Grand Priest?_ "

" _Around... ten years at Earth's time,_ " Goku answers, chuckling.

Her jaw drops. " _There is no way a mortal could've been so strong! It would've taken billions of years on the Royal Calendar for a Grand Priest to even get close to your level!_ "

Goku was completely weirded out about all of this. He'd only lived in one multiverse his entire life, so the idea of an incomprehensible amount of multiverses around his own is just... mind-boggling.

" _Earlier, there was insane energy from Multiverse #1299184009 traveling throughout the Omniverse. Could that have been... you...?_ " She asks.

Goku scratches the back of his head, chuckling again. " _Hehe! Yep!_ "

She must've realized her surprised, then she stops, clearing her throat. " _My name is Adia. I am the Grand Priestess of Multiverse #1293817389._ "

" _I'm Son Goku of uh... whatever the multiverse number is! Hehe!_ " Goku smiles widely.

Adia scrunches her eyebrows. " _You do not appear to be so... Knowledgeable..._ "

Goku shrugs. " _You don't appear to be all that bright either._ "

Adia scowls. " _Rule number 91 of The Guide, never disrespect another Grand Priest or Priestess._ "

Goku is confused. " _I thought you called me unnowlebable._ "

" _It's 'unknowledgeable', Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009. I do not see how you managed to obtain the position of a Grand Priest, but I will find that out later. In the meantime, let's go to The Central,_ " Adia says.

 _ **Vegeta's Planet**_

Vegeta sat in a chair in his... God of Destruction outfit...? Beerus had previously retired as a G.o.D after Vegeta was the candidate, and he had become the new God of Destruction of the Universe 7. He looks up at the sky. " _Kakarot's energy disappeared... What the heck is going on?!_ "

Whis notices this as well. " _Oh dear... What happened...?_ "

Vegeta gets up from his chair. " _Whis, bring me to Lord Zeno's Palace._ "

" _As you wish, my lord_ ," Whis says, as he taps his staff on the ground, causing a blinding light to engulf them, teleporting them to Lord Zeno's Palace.

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

Both Zenos look up as the large doors creak open, Whis and Lord Vegeta walking in.

" _Greetings, Lord Zeno-sama,_ " Whis greets the Zenos, " _we came here today to ask you why Son Goku-san's energy has suddenly vanished._ "

" _He went to another multiverse with a lady that looked like Dakaishin,_ " Future Zeno responds, playing against his counterpart in the new game Goku provided for them.

Vegeta scrunches his eyebrows. " _Multiverse? There is only one multiverse, and that is where we all live._ "

" _Now now, my lord,_ " Whis says, " _Zeno is not wrong. There are many other multiverses out there._ "

Vegeta glares at Whis. " _That would have been useful for about 99% of our enemies!_ "

Whis chuckles. " _Rule number 24 of The Guide, you are not allowed to help another multiverse without permission from The Order._ "

" _Who the heck is that?_ " Vegeta asks Whis.

"There isn't just one, my lord," Whis continues, " _there are six Orders. Their job is to maintain the Omniverse, remove rips in space and time, enforce the rules, and many other things._ "

" _How would they do that to an endless amount of multiverses?_ " Vegeta asks.

" _They are the beings below The Founder,_ " Whis continues, " _even Goku-san wouldn't even be able to compare to them, even at his full power._ "

Vegeta's jaw drops. " _Not even Kakarot?! There's no way! Also, who is The Founder?_ "

Whis smiles. " _He's the creator of all of the realities. He is the Celestial God Of All. Nothing will ever be able to go over him, as he is all._ "

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta grunts, " _and I used to think the Gods of Destruction were high in ranking..._ "

Whis laughs. " _Indeed, my lord. Now, let's make a request to visit another multiverse._ "

 _ **The Void; the realm of the multiverses; The Omniverse**_

Goku was traveling along with Adia in a transparent bubble, as they fly across different multiverses. By this time, Adia had explained everything Whis had explained to Vegeta.

" _The multiverses are all alike, but each one is ranging from only slightly different, to completely game-changing,_ " Adia explains, " _you broke a law entering the multiverse that was known as Future Trunk's world to you. Whis even told you that it was against time laws._ "

Adia grabs her staff, holding it up. " _If you wish, you can check. All of the multiverses are born and destroyed at different times, so time isn't likely to be accurate._ "

Goku, who is curious, looks into the staff. He peers into one multiverse and sees that he was born female. In another, he could see him and Bulma having a relationship. In another, he could see Vegeta in Super Saiyan fighting Frieza on Namek, and in another, he could see... Uh oh... Abysus was struggling against Goku and everyone's Kamehameha from many, many years ago when Abysus destroyed Earth and fought them.

This time, Abysus won the struggle, and he killed all of the Gods of Destruction, the angels, the Grand Priest, and the other mortals. He laughs sadistically. " _ **I WON! FINALLY! THIS MULTIVERSE IS MINE!**_ "

Goku is about to Instant Transmission to him, but Adia stops him. " _Don't, one of the Orders will dispose of him if he proves a threat to other multiverses._ "

Goku continues to look at different multiverses. In one of them, he sees him and Vegeta in a form similar to Broly's... He believed it was Super Saiyan 4. Those two were doing the Fusion Dance against a white colored figure that had two horn-like things sticking out of his head.

He looks in another and sees someone who looks like Frieza battling Jiren with many colored auras around it... weird...

He looks at Adia. " _What's it like in your multiverse?_ "

She looks at Goku. " _Well... I believe you never met the mortal girl named Bulma, and... the Earth was sold and is now dust. I beat Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus, but not before Arysus managed to kill the Grand Priest, and I took over. What about you?_ "

Goku goes ahead and explains his whole story from beginning to now. From him as a kid, to him as the Grand Priest. This story took hours to explain, and by the time he was done, they had arrived at the place known as "The Central".

Adia was interested. " _Your story is very interesting, Son Goku._ " The bubble disappears from around them, as they walk down the pathway. It was a HUGE complex in the middle of the void. Its size had to be bigger than millions of multiverses.

They come across a very tall figure made of pure light, with wings also made of pure light.

Adia bows to the figure. " _Goku, bow to it. It's an Order._ " She grabs Goku, pulling him to the floor, forcing him to bow.

The Order looks down at them. " _ **...Son Goku, Grand Priest of Multiverse #1299184009... You may pass.**_ " It steps to the side, as they continue walking into the Central.

It was an absolutely gorgeous place with an endless amount of places to go to. Goku was still weirded out by the fact that their multiverse all this time wasn't alone.

Goku hears small booming sounds coming from his right. He looks and sees two angels fighting on a ring that is unbelievably big. " _Woah! I can't believe I was never told about this!_ "

Adia looks at him. " _Well, only angels and beyond are allowed to enter the Central for now._ "

The angels finish fighting and step off the ring. Goku takes the opportunity to run over and jump onto the ring.

" _Son Goku!_ " Adia scowls at him. " _What are you doing?_ "

Son Goku smiles widely at her. " _Come on, let's have a match!_ "

" _I thought I said Grand Priests aren't allowed to fight!_ " Adia lectures him, but a random angel stops her. " _Uhm... Actually, you are allowed to do so here._ "

Adia smirks, as she jumps onto the ring across from Goku. " _Fine, but I will not lose against someone like you!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance, smiling. Finally, a challenge after all these years.

" _No staff?_ " she asks. " _You are a strange being, Goku of Multiverse #1299-_ "

" _You don't gotta keep saying my multiverse number,_ " Goku interrupts, " _let's fight!_ "

Adia closes her eyes, as she suddenly jolts forward at insane speeds, swinging her staff at Goku's arm, who blocks it, but gets electrocuted and knocked back. " _Ow!_ "

Goku gets up, as his face becomes expressionless. "You're strong, but..." His hair spikes up, as it flashes to yellow, as he transforms into the classic Super Saiyan, his first transformation.

Adia's eyes widen. " _A Grand Priest who can use transformations?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah, this is only my first transformation. I have many more._ "

Adia squints, as she spins her staff, readying it, as it begins to emit a dim glow. " _Show me what you got, Son Goku!_ "

Immediately, Goku jolts forward, launching a punch. Adia blocks it with her staff, skidding back. " _Tch..._ "

" _You're way beyond the former Grand Priest's power,_ " Goku states, " _but you are still no match for me._ "

Adia then smirks. " _You are underestimating me. Dakaishin was one of the weakest out there. Your multiverse had the worst possible outcome for him._ " There is a noticeable rise in her power, as she spins her staff, knocking Goku far into the ground. " _GWAHH!_ "

" _A normal Grand Priest would have Ultra Instinct on at all times,_ " she says, " _that is why you are losing against me right now._ "

Goku gets up, smiling. " _You're right, Adia. I just haven't felt the need to maintain it since there were no threats to my multiverse for years._ "

Without moving or changing expression, Goku flickers to Ultra Instinct.

Adia's smirk fades. " _Looks like it is time to get serious, Goku..._ "

They launch at each other.

Adia launches at Goku, swinging her staff. " _HA!_ " Goku dodges it, kicking Adia into the air. " _AGH!_ "

She stops herself in midair, launching back at Goku, bringing her staff down at him. " _HEAH!_ " Goku catches the tip in between his fingers.

" _Let go!_ " She demands, pulling on her staff, but it doesn't budge.

Goku looks up at her. " _You're pretty strong, but I'm way stronger when I get serious._ " He lets go of the staff, making Adia fall on her butt. " _Tch..._ "

Adia gets up, smirking. "Fine, it's on!" Her hair spikes up, as it glows bright white as well as her eyes, as a light red aura appears around her. She has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2. She launches at Goku, swinging her staff, who blocks it and gets sent skidding a bit. " _Grr..._ "

Goku launches back at Adia, clashing attacks with her, as she begins to take the upper hand, hitting Goku in the stomach. " _EUAH!_ " She follows it with a kick, sending Goku into the wall.

Adia launches at Goku. " _I win!_ " She swings her staff, but... Goku catches it with one hand. " _WHAT?!_ "

Goku looks up, smirking, as his hair spikes up, his Ultra Instinct hair turning a light shade of yellow, his beautiful aura having a yellow tint as well. His gray eyes taking on a similar appearance, just blue.

Adia's eyes widen. " _Yellow hair? Blue eyes? What kind of state of Ultra Instinct is this?_ "

Goku smiles. " _I just added the fifty times multiplier of the Super Saiyan state on top of Ultra Instinct._ "

Adia's eyebrows scrunch. " _What is a Super Saiyan?_ "

" _It once was a legendary form in my race, but our current generation pretty much all has it,_ " Goku explains, " _this was my very first transformation._ "

Adia raises her eyebrows. " _First? You mean there's more?_ "

Goku nods. " _Yeah, this is barely any of my actual power._ " He throws a kick at Adia, sending her flying into the wall at high velocities. " _GAHH!_ "

She gets up, panting. " _I give up._ "

Goku creates a Senzu Bean, tossing it to her. " _Here._ "

Adia raises an eyebrow. " _A bean? What good is that going to do?_ "

Goku chuckles. " _They fully replenish your stamina, health, and energy._ "

Adia drops it to the ground. " _I am a Grand Priestess. We heal on our own._ "

Goku shrugs. " _Alright, let's go._ "

They both leave the arena, leaving a bunch of shocked Grand Priests, Priestess', and Angels. They walk across some of the Central, going across a lot of futuristic-looking cities. Basically, everything one could want.

They continue walking and suddenly see a large, white figure fly over them at speeds that make the speed of light look completely still, as it seems like a blur.

" _What was that?_ " Goku asks, a little alarmed.

Adia turns around, watching the figure go off into the distance. " _It's another Order. There must be an issue far off-_ " There is a massive explosion from a nearby multiverse. " _Oookay... Not far off._ "

Goku senses familiar energy, as he looks up, seeing... Abzarus, the fusion of Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus coming after him. " _SON GOKU!_ "

Goku gets in his fighting stance. " _He must be from an alternate Multiverse where he won instead of us._ "

Suddenly, an Order appears in from of Abzarus. Abzarus looks up at the Order, outraged. " _OUT OF MY WAY!_ "

The Order just stands there, looking down at him.

" _Fine, I will destroy you myself!_ " Abzarus roars, launching a huge blast at the Order, but the Order glares at it, deflecting it away. " _IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

Without the Order moving, Abzarus is suddenly just... erased.

Goku's jaw drops. " _Wh...What just happened...?!_ "

Adia wouldn't appear to be surprised. " _They are extremely powerful. Nobody except the Rogues and beyond could take on the Orders._ "

Goku raises an eyebrow, glancing at Adia. " _Who are the Rogues?_ "

Adia looks at Goku, her face becoming deadly serious. " _Their leader's name is Dhondarr. The Rogues have many different names: The Anti-Orders, The Death Gods, and many more. They are insanely powerful... And that is only the bottom of the chain. There are many more evil groups that make The Rogues look like playground bullies on your planet. All of the groups below The Rogues were wiped out quickly because they were weaker, so the Orders could take care of them._ "

Goku smiles widely. " _I want to fight that guy!_ "

Adia looked at Goku like he was crazy. " _Are you kidding? You'd stand no chance!_ "

Goku launches up, going across from the Order. The Order looks at him. " _Son Goku, Grand Priest of Multiverse number 1299184009. Is there an issue that requires to be addressed?_ "

Goku chuckles, stretching his muscles. " _Not really, I just wanna fight! I heard you were incredibly strong._ "

The Order is silent for a moment, then... " _You would be wise not to engage in combat with an Order._ "

" _Aw, C'mon! I'll give you a good battle!_ " Goku roars, his hair growing long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, as his eyes become a fiery red. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 3.

This seems to pique the interest of the Order. " _Very well..._ "

Adia's jaw drops. " _No way... Has he achieved THAT?!_ "

Goku roars, launching at the Order, throwing a punch at its chest, but it doesn't even faze the Order, as it glares at Goku, sending him hundreds of multiverses away. Goku comes back, as he creates two scissor shapes with his fingers, putting them up to his face. " _SOLAR FLARE TIMES 1,000,000,000,000!_ "

An unbelievably bright light comes from Goku in an attempt to blind the Order, as he teleports behind it, launching a Kamehameha at it. " _HAAA!_ "

The Kamehameha is simply deflected from it, as it creates a massive explosion in the distance. " _Are you finished with your attacks, Son Goku?_ "

Goku dashes back, going back into his fighting stance. " _Yeah._ " Suddenly, an incomprehensible force launches Goku so fast, that he travels through about eight hundred different dimensions before coming to a halt. " _WOAH!_ "

Minutes later, Goku finds his way back, as the Order is in the same position as before. Goku teleports across from the Order. " _You're pretty strong!_ "

The Order looks at Goku. " _Impressive... That force would have eradicated a normal Grand Priest or Priestess..._ "

Goku clenches his fist. " _Up 'till now, I haven't shown anyone, not even Abzarus my full power since he was able to siphon God Ki._ "

Adia's eyes widen. " _That isn't... his maximum power...?_ "

Goku begins to roar very loudly, as an intense amount of energy begins to travel throughout the Omniverse. Endless amounts of Divine Ki surging through him. His red hair and fiery eyes turn a lighter shade, his black aura turning gray, as he releases the power, as it bursts, turning part of the Omniverse into a white color. " _THIS IS... SUPER SAIYAN WHITE PLUS ULTRA INSTINCT STAGE 3!_ "

Goku's Ultra Instinct Stage 3 power multiplies by quadrillions of times.

" _I totally underestimated him!_ " Adia says in shock.

" _Now since I'm Grand Priest, my base form is stronger than my Ultra Instinct Stage 3 power in the fight against Arysus. I can handle this combination pretty well,_ " Goku states.

Goku roars, launching at the Order, throwing a punch. The Order blocks it, being sent back a bit. " _Your combative skills are not too bad. I will use 0.05 percent of my power for you._ "

They launch at each other, clashing a punch, but the force breaks Goku's arm, making him cry out in pain and to be launched to the Central's ground, unconscious.

The Order looks down at Goku. " _You have earned my respect for your bravery, Son Goku._ " It raises its hand above Goku, as it creates a ball about as big as a mouse. It falls into Goku, completely healing him. " _I have given you 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000022397984 percent of my power. Use it well. You will now be able to go up to one percent of my power..._ "

The Order sends a pulse out, restoring the damage done, as it spreads its wings out, flying away across multiverses.

Goku opens his eyes. " _Ow... My head..._ "

Adia didn't even notice, as she was just muttering to herself. " _If the Order beat him at 0.05 power, then I'd imagine Goku was 0.01 percent of his power... The Order then said you can go up to 1 percent..._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Uhhh... Adia...?_ "

" _So that would mean Goku is now a hundred times stronger..._ " She finishes.

" _Adia..._ " Goku says.

" _So maybe he will eventually be able to ascend to higher levels of-_ " She is cut off by Goku.

" _Adia!_ " Goku says loudly. Adia snaps out of it. " _Oh, sorry Goku. I have a habit of overthinking things._ "

" _Sheesh!_ " Goku says. " _Everyone's so into math and stuff here!_ "

Adia shrugs. " _I'll try not to do it anymore._ "

Goku steps onto a nearby platform. " _I'm goin' home. I need to check on things._ "

She nods. " _Sure. I think it's about time I head off as well._ " She walks over to Goku, handing him a huge book. " _Here is the rule book. Read it when you get home._ " She steps on a platform across from Goku, as a bubble surrounds them. They wave to each other, shooting off at opposite directions to their multiverses.

 _ **Zeno's Palace**_

The Transportation Platform teleports into Zeno's Palace. Goku steps off of it and the platform disappears. He notices Vegeta along with Whis standing in the corner. " _Huh...?_ "

Vegeta walks up to him. " _So, Kakarot. Where the heck were you?!_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I can't quite process what the heck just happened, but I met this girl named... Adio..? No... Adia and I explored different realities, met this super strong guy who was way beyond my power named the Oder, no. The Order. I fought him and pushed him to under a percent of his power_."

Vegeta blinks twice, looking dumbfounded. " _Okay... So basically you left the multiverse, met a girl, fought an Order, and came back?!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Yep! Pretty much!_ "

Vegeta looks at Goku, deadly serious. " _Take me into the Angelic Chamber. I think it's time I finally do, Kakarot!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Alright then! It will be a long time though._ "

 _ **Angelic Chamber**_

Goku and Vegeta enter the Chamber. " _You ready, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _I will finally catch up to you, Kakarot!_ "

Goku nods. " _So now since you're a God of Destruction, you always have to maintain Super Saiyan God. Do you have the same kind of power as Beerus? I'm curious._ "

Vegeta roars, charging up, as a purple aura mixes in with his fiery God of Destruction aura, as their multipliers stack.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Woah! That's cool!_ "

Vegeta glares at Goku. " _We are going to spend twenty thousand years in here!_ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _T-Twenty thousand..?! That's ten days outside!_ "

Vegeta smirked, getting in his fighting stance. " _Yes. I will catch up to you, and achieve something beyond Super Saiyan White!_ "

Goku smiles. " _Okay, Come at me!_ " Vegeta roars, as he launches at Goku at full speed.

 _ **Fourteen Thousand Years Later - Angelic Chamber**_

Vegeta would be panting heavily, his God of Destruction outfit torn up. He is in Super Saiyan White with the God of Destruction aura around him, multiplying his power. Goku would be standing meters in front of Vegeta, unphased.

"How..." Vegeta says in shock. "How are you not even phased?!"

Goku chuckles. " _I mean... I'm the Grand Priest, y'know._ "

Vegeta growls. " _I will surpass you, then! I will ascend beyond a Grand Priest!_ "

Goku nodded, as he holds his hand out, restoring Vegeta's health and energy. " _Let's continue._ "

 _ **Three Thousand Years Later - Angelic Chamber**_

Vegeta would be very enraged at how Goku still isn't even phased. He wants to beat his former rival.

Goku scrunches his eyebrows. " _You sure you don't wanna leave early, Vegeta? I think these past seventeen thousand years have been rough on you._ "

Vegeta twitches in pure rage, as his aura grows in size. " _Shut up..._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _Huh? Are you okay?_ "

Vegeta roars, his hair flashing. " _SHUT UP! I AM THE SAIYAN PRINCE, VEGETA! I WILL NOT FALL BEHIND YOU, KAKAROT! THIS IS MY PRIDE!_ "

He roars, his hair flashing, his mind going blank. His hair spikes up similar to Super Saiyan 2, as it turns purple, beginning to grow. His aura begins to turn a mix of white and purple, as his power grows by an unbelievable amount. Winds shoot everywhere throughout the Angelic Chamber, as the dimension begins to crumble a bit.

Goku's jaw drops, as a bit of sweat creeps down his face. " _This power... It far surpasses that of Ultra Instinct Stage 3..!_ "

 **Vegeta's hair grows long, as his hair forms into a mixture of black and purple.**

Vegeta opens his eyes, regaining his composure, as he looks at his hands. " _Finally... I shall call this..._ _ **Super Saiyan X**_ _..._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Super Saiyan X? That's a cool name!_ " He chuckles.

Vegeta smirks. " _Kakarot. Let's test this new power of mine._ "

Goku nods, getting in his fighting stance. " _Show me what you got, Vegeta._ "

In a blur, Vegeta launches at Goku at very unexpected speeds, as he swings a punch at him, causing Goku to be knocked back miles. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku skids back a lot before finally stopping. " _Tch... That force... It was unbelievable!_ "

Vegeta appears behind Goku, kicking him into the air, then teleporting above him, mauling him into the ground, causing him to cough a bit of blood. " _GYAAAHHHH!_ "

Vegeta lands in front of Goku. " _That was only a small taste of what this form can do, Kakarot._ "

Goku gets up, stumbling a bit. " _Wow, Vegeta! That was amazing, but I will have to get serious now._ " He yells, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage 3. They launch at each other, as they clash with each other at septillions of times the speed of light. Vegeta begins to overpower Goku, but Goku roars, activating Kaioken times 10 on top of his form, as they are now equal in power.

" _This is insane! I thought Super Saiyan White was the top Super Saiyan form. Even Omesus couldn't go past it,_ " Goku says.

" _Can't you see, Kakarot?_ " Vegeta asks. " _I am now at your level of power, maybe even greater!_ "

Goku smiles. " _Yeah, Super Saiyan X is really powerful! I wonder how far we will be able to go, Vegeta._ "

 _ **Two Days Later - Earth**_

Uub would be harvesting some crops in his home village. There hadn't been any major threats, so he'd been gradually getting weaker.

After two hours of working, Goku, along with Vegeta, teleport to the village. Goku walks up to Uub. " _Hey, Uub! Long time no see!_ "

Uub turns around a look of surprise on his face. " _Goku-san!_ " Uub rushes up to Goku, hugging him. " _It's been a while!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Yeah. I've been doing Grand Priest work, and I've just trained Vegeta for around.. ehh... twenty thousand years._ "

Uub's jaw drops. "That long? How strong has he become?"

Goku nods. " _He has unlocked a new transformation, and I spent the last three thousand years allowing him to get used to it. The form is... uh... maybe around twenty times stronger than Ultra Instinct Stage 3._ "

Uub's eyes widen. " _Wow. That's insane!_ "

Goku laughs. " _Yeah, anyway Uub, do you want to come with us and explore outside the multiverse?_ "

Uub raises an eyebrow. " _Outside? You mean there's more beyond where we live?_ "

Goku smiles. " _Mhm. Wanna come?_ "

Uub looks down, as he splits into two. " _Sure. I'll let this clone watch Earth._ "

Goku raised his eyebrows. " _Ooh yeah! I forgot you could do that._ "

Uub nods. " _Yeah. Ready to go? I want to see what there is._ "

Vegeta walks up. " _I am going to become even stronger. I will surpass all of you!_ "

Goku chuckles. " _Alright. Let's go._ "

Goku, Vegeta, and Uub teleport at Zeno's Palace, ready to exit the multiverse, and to explore what is beyond.

" _So, this is what is beyond our multiverse,_ " Vegeta observes, " _completely different from what I expected it to be._ "

Goku stands there, silent, as he is looking at passing multiverses.

Vegeta looks at him. " _You're normally not this quiet, Kakarot._ "

Goku turns toward them. " _Vegeta, Uub, there will eventually be an enemy we will not be able to beat._ "

Uub raises an eyebrow. " _Where did this come from all of a sudden, Goku?_ "

Goku remembers all of the previous incredibly powerful enemies they each BARELY were able to beat. They were lucky to beat Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, Arysus, and even their fusion, Abzarus. They were nearly too powerful.

" _We barely were able to beat the previous enemies. Eventually, there will be something we are too weak to beat, and will likely destroy us all. Our time may be limited,_ " Goku explains.

The three of them are silent for a moment.

Vegeta grabs Goku by the collar, which surprises him. " _Foolish! This is not the Kakarot I know! The Kakarot I know doesn't care about how strong the enemies are. He cares about fighting, and he likes to do it! If we're going to go down, we go down fighting our enemies!_ "

Goku's eyes widen, but then he smiles. " _Yeah, you're right, Vegeta. I don't know what I was thinking._ "

But Vegeta wasn't done talking. " _Every single fight, it's only us. It's only us who beats the enemy. Do you know what we need? More fighters._ "

Goku tilts his head. " _But who, Vegeta?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Our children, and maybe the rest of the team from the Tournament Of Power years ago._ "

The other Universe 7 fighters were Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Androids 17 and 18, and Frieza. Buu didn't participate in the Tournament of Power though, due to him sleeping, so Frieza had to take his place.

Goku smiles. " _Well, I'm sure the rest would be up for the job, maybe, but Master Roshi definitely wouldn't want to. He said years ago that he was retiring as a martial artist._ "

" _We are also going to include Goten and Trunks,_ " Vegeta states, " _we need to make them strong. At this point everyone's powers are irrelevant._ "

Goku nods. " _I agree... I don't know how we'd get Krillin and Tien stronger, though. They are humans._ "

Vegeta scoffs. " _'Just humans'... Come on, Kakarot. We are just Saiyans and look at us. We are beyond any of the Saiyans who ever lived. The Saiyan's before had a power level cap of around ten thousand, yet we are eons above that. We'll find a way to make everybody else stronger._ "

Goku slaps himself upon the head. What was wrong with him? Of course. They have been fighting with him ever since he could remember. They've been progressively getting stronger and stronger over the years. " _Should we include Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo?_ "

Vegeta shakes his head. " _No. We do not need them. We need to focus on our universe and making them stronger. Now, go ahead and go recruit them and bring them here. We got a large pod for a reason. Meet us at this Central place._ "

Goku nods once again, as he focuses, teleporting back to his multiverse, which took a huge amount of his energy because of how far they were away.

 _ **Earth**_

Gohan was training with Pan a little in the Gravity Chamber. " _You're improving a lot, Pan! Maybe you will be able to turn into a Super Saiyan soon._ "

Pan giggles, smiling widely. " _Yeah! I want to become strong like you and grandpa!_ "

Gohan blocks a kick from her. " _Yeah, I bet you will. You have insane potential._ "

There's a small pulse in the chamber and Goku teleports in. " _Hey, Gohan and Pan!_ "

Gohan looks at Goku in surprise. " _Dad? What are you doing here?_ "

Goku looks at Gohan, smiling. " _So, Gohan, are you interested in coming with us? I plan to recruit the Universe 7 team, Goten, and Trunks._ "

Gohan raises his eyebrows. " _Why? Is there something going on?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _Not yet, but I have just realized, everyone needs to get stronger. All these years, it's only been me and Vegeta who has been able to beat these villains, and I want that to change. I want you all to join us._ "

Gohan scrunches his eyebrows. " _Well... I don't think there's much I'd be able to do._ "

Goku walks over to Gohan, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _Gohan, when you started in school, you've been wasting so much potential, and you didn't have that much time before the Tournament Of Power to restore your power. If you had trained, you could've been maybe even stronger than me. You could've been the one to obtain Ultra Instinct rather than me._ "

Goku continued. " _I think it's time you obtain God Ki. I want you to obtain new transformations._ "

Gohan is silent for a moment, then... " _But, dad... I said I didn't want to rely on transformations like a Super Saiyan._ "

Goku chuckles. " _Gohan, you're a half-Saiyan. Do you really want to put it off forever? You are the Gohan who beat Cell. You are the Gohan who fought toe to toe with Super Buu. You are the Gohan who fought amazingly in the Tournament Of Power. Do you want to put that all off and waste all of that potential? I know you have your Mystic form, but at this point, it isn't enough to defend the peace. Our enemies continue to grow stronger and stronger._ "

Gohan is shocked at this speech. " _Dad... Do you really think... I can still get stronger...?_ "

Goku nods slowly. " _Yeah. Let's go recruit the others._ "

" _Wait,_ " Gohan says before they leave.

Goku turns around. " _Hm...? What's up?_ "

Gohan turns toward Pan. " _Let's bring her, dad. I can tell she has plenty of potential as well, and there's no way we can pass up the opportunity to bring her and train her._ "

He expected his father to object, but Goku smiles. " _Sure, she'd be a good addition to the team._ "

Gohan smiles widely. " _Alright, let's go._ " He lays a hand on Goku's shoulder while holding Pan's hand, as Goku teleports to where Frieza is.

 _ **The Central; Omniverse**_

Two hours later, Vegeta and Uub finally arrive at The Central.

" _It's about dang time,_ " Vegeta growls, as he and Uub step off the pod, which closes and flies to somewhere else. Vegeta and Uub walk across the Central, looking around.

" _This place is huge..._ " Uub says in awe.

Vegeta looks around. " _Where the heck is Kakarot?! It's been over an hour!_ "

Goku teleports in. " _Hey. Finally got them. Krillin and Androids 17 and 18 didn't wanna come, so I brought Broly and Beerus instead._ "

Vegeta looks over and sees Piccolo, Buu, Tien, Frieza, Broly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Beerus with them.

He raises an eyebrow. " _What good can Pan and Beerus do?_ "

Beerus gets agitated. " _HEY! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! Just because I'm not a God of Destruction anymore doesn't mean I'm not strong!_ "

Goku shakes his head at Vegeta. " _C'mon. You don't have to be cocky just because you're now in his rank._ "

Gohan looks at the fighters. " _You all ready to train with us, guys?_ "

All of the fighters nod, as Buu jumps up and down in excitement. " _BUU LIKE PLAYING WITH STRONG PEOPLE!_ "

Goku walks up to them, walking by them, observing them. " _First of all, Buu. You need to get fit again as you did before the Tournament Of Power, and we can work on increasing your power._ "

" _Okay! Buu agrees,_ " Buu agrees, smiling.

Vegeta does the same thing as Goku, looking at Tien. " _You need to improve your power, including that cloning technique of yours. Fix its weaknesses, and increase the power of your... Ko-Ki-Do._ "

Tien looks at Vegeta. " _It's a Ki-ko-ho and improving the cloning technique is likely impossible. All of these years I have never been able to perfect it properly._ "

Goku walks by Frieza. " _Alright, so Frieza-_ "

" _Do not tell me what to do, monkey,_ " Frieza scowls, " _I only came here to get stronger._ "

Goku chuckles. " _Frieza, no offense, but you really need to work on that attitude first, then we'll get to improving your other skills._ "

Frieza clutches his fists. " _Y-You dang..._ "

Goku smiles widely at him, as he continues to walk.

Vegeta walks by Broly, looking at him. " _Alright... You are a complicated one. You need to find a transformation beyond Super Saiyan 4, and to learn to remain calm during the fighting. Learn to control your rage._ "

Broly nods. " _I will do my best. I want to be able to fight alongside both of you once again._ "

Goku walks by Gohan. " _Alright, so. I will get you to Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, and beyond. I will get you to as high a level as possible._ "

Gohan smiles. " _I am very glad that I will have a chance to fight with my father again._ "

Goku pats his shoulder, as he continues walking.

Vegeta walks by Goten and Trunks. " _Both of you, what's your highest form?_ "

" _Uhh, Super Saiyan 2,_ " they both say simultaneously, sweating a bit.

Vegeta glares at them. " _You're telling me that all these years, you only went as high as a Super Saiyan 2...?!_ "

Both of them stiffen, a bit scared of Vegeta. " _S-Sorry._ "

Vegeta's glare seems to get scarier. " _Sorry doesn't cut it. I want you two to obtain God Ki, and beyond._ "

Goten and Trunks gulp. " _Y-Yes, sir!_ "

Goku walks up to Pan, leaning down. " _Alright, Pan. Are you able to go into a Super Saiyan yet?_ "

Pan looks down in shame. " _No... Sorry, grandpa._ "

He smiles, placing a hand on her head. " _Don't worry, I'll make you tough like your father._ "

Pan looks up, smiling widely. " _Okay!_ "

Goku and Vegeta meet up at Beerus and Piccolo, as they study them, wondering what to do.

Vegeta looks at Piccolo. " _As far as I can tell, Namekians do not have transformations, correct?_ "

Piccolo shakes his head. " _No. As far as I can tell, there aren't any except my Giant form, which is too straining for my body._ "

Vegeta smirks. " _And that will change... We will find your hidden power, namekian._ "

Piccolo's expression doesn't change. " _You can try, but it's likely impossible._ "

Goku looks at Beerus. " _Hmm... What kind of power do you currently have...?_ "

" _Well,_ " Beerus explains, " _I no longer possess my destruction powers, so I can only rely on my normal Ki-_ "

Goku places his hand on Beerus's head, as he begins to flow with God of Destruction powers.

Beerus is shocked. " _How... Oh right, you're the Grand Priest now... But isn't Vegeta the God of Destruction...?_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I'm probably breaking Lord Zeno's rules, but we won't tell. Anyway, I want to make you stronger, Lord Beerus. I'm going to get you to be able to use Ultra Instinct effectively, and maybe even Stage 2._ "

Beerus smirks. " _I'm honestly quite excited to be able to use my old powers again..._ "

Goku and Vegeta walk back, as they nod at each other.

" _Alright, so,_ " Goku states, " _everybody here except for Pan is going into the Angelic Chamber._ "

Vegeta squints at him. " _Why not Pan?_ "

Goku shakes his head. " _Because she's just a kid. I almost died as a kid in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. What makes you think she can survive the Angelic Chamber?_ "

Vegeta sighs. " _Fine, but you better make sure she still gets stronger. I will train all of the others._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Are you sure about that, Vegeta?_ "

The prince smirks. " _You think I cannot handle mentoring all of them, do you?_ "

Goku sweats a bit. " _Uhh... Of course, Vegeta! No problem at all._ "

Vegeta doesn't think much of it, as Goku opens a portal, allowing them to enter the Angelic Chamber. " _I'll check on ya'll in five days._ "

Everyone except for Goku and Pan goes into the Angelic Chamber, as the portal slowly closes behind them, locking them in.

Goku looks at Pan, smiling. " _Alright, Pan! I am going to take you to a less intense place to train. I'm sure there is someplace you can train._ " The two of them walked down The Central.

 _ **Five Days Later**_

Goku and Pan are sparring in an intense gravity room someplace in The Central. Pan would be in her Super Saiyan form, having achieved it in just a few days, meaning she was pretty close to it. She roars, swinging a kick at Goku, who easily blocks it.

" _Wow, Pan!_ " Goku says. " _Your strength is amazing! I bet you could beat Super Saiyan Two Gohan from when he was a kid!_ "

Pan smiles. "Alright! I'm going all out!" She yells, as her muscles get bigger, her hair spreading a bit. She has entered Super Saiyan Grade 2. She launches at Goku, barraging him with punches and kicks.

Goku shakes his head, easily dodging all of her attacks. " _You shouldn't use that form, Pan. It slows you down greatly, and it's pointless if you can't hit anybody._ "

Pan nods up and down, as she reverts back to Super Saiyan Grade One.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Oh crap, I need to let them out of the chamber!_ " He puts both of his arms out in front of him, as a portal opens from the Angelic Chamber, all of the ten other fighters walking out of it.

Vegeta would be the first. whose clothes were very slightly torn. " _They ended up stronger than I expected._ "

Gohan would be the next, who comes out, his gi torn by a lot. " _I have become much stronger, dad. Long time no see._ "

Broly comes out next, his muscles even bigger than before, a LOT more power radiating off of him.

Goku's eyes widen. " _Wow, Broly! That's a lot of power!_ "

Broly nods. " _Nice to see you, Goku._ "

Goten and Trunks come out next, looking a bit taller. Goku could immediately tell they have changed. The way they walk makes them seem a lot tougher physically and emotionally. They seemed ready to fight, and not be scared of Vegeta or anybody else because their time on Earth has really soften them up. They needed this.

Buu comes out next, who would be looking even fitter than before the Tournament Of Power. Now he'd have a chance to prove himself, just like everybody else.

Next comes Piccolo, who would look pretty much the same as before, but Goku senses a different power from within him, so he knows he's gotten much stronger as well.

Tien comes next, who'd be wearing slightly different clothing, likely either Buu or Piccolo had remade his clothing sometime during training. Like the others, Goku senses he has gotten stronger as well.

Following Tien, Frieza comes out, but something was odd... Goku felt no new power coming from him, but he knew that he must be hiding something. Frieza silently walks with the other fighters, smirking.

Finally, Beerus comes out, wearing something similar to a God of Destruction outfit, but this time it'd be covering more, so it'd look like he had God of Destruction style clothing. _Pretty fancy_ , Goku thought.

Beerus looks at him, then he shows a cocky smile. " _You won't believe how much stronger I've gotten, Goku... I have achieved higher levels._ "

Goku would be excited to see what he and all of the other fighters can do now. He looks at Vegeta, who nods. " _You will be surprised to see what these ones can do._ "

Piccolo steps up, as he roars, his antennae spiking up, as he gains a red aura, his body turning a slightly blue shade, his eyes glowing white. " _This is my new ultimate power, Goku!_ "

He enters his brand new transformation, his power surprising Goku. A large red aura appears around him, as he looks at Goku, smirking. " _I never thought that it'd be possible for me to achieve further power, but I did._ "

Goku smiles. " _You've surpassed my wildest expectations, Piccolo._ "

" _And that's not all,_ " Piccolo continues, as he raises his hands, as this blue-greenish glow comes out of them. " _I have discovered I have the power to heal in this state, unlike you... Say... Why don't you use your Grand Priest abilities often? Your Ultra Instinct Stage 3 form and Vegeta's new form could have interesting properties to them that you haven't bothered to try._ "

Goku thinks for a moment. " _You could be right. My fighting style is mostly my fists and some Ki attacks._ "

Piccolo nods. " _You also need to start using more finishing moves. Didn't you use a Dragon Fist that one time, or perhaps you could use your Spirit Bomb?_ "

Goku nods his head in agreement. " _Yeah, I'll try and do that for future battles._ " Goku suddenly remembers a question he had a while ago. " _Oh yeah... I also wondered how I even got Ultra Instinct Stage 3 in the first place... I can't remember._ "

"Emotion," Beerus says, leaning against a wall by Buu. Everyone looks at him.

Beerus looks up. " _He probably obtained the form by pure, raw emotion. When Vegeta died, he probably got very angry and upset. The first transformation caused him to go a bit unconscious, as the only thing that mattered was beating Ozatus, the fusion of Omesus and Zateus. I believe he was in some sort of calm rage. Calmness is a key to unlock the first stage of Ultra Instinct, and energy control was the second stage. The third was rage._ "

Everyone is silent for a moment. " _Wow, Beerus!_ " Goku acknowledges. " _You are smart!_ "

Vegeta walks up. "Kakarot, now that we have formed a team, it is only right that you are the leader. What will be our first objective?"

Goku looks at them. " _Hmm... Our first objective is to take down the group known as the Rogers, then we'd go from there._ "

" _Actually, they are called the Rogues,_ " a voice says behind all of them. Everybody turns around to see Adia walking toward them.

" _Who's this chick?_ " Vegeta asks Goku.

Adia scowls at him. " _Watch your mouth, mortal. I am a Grand Priestess. I can very well take you down._ "

Vegeta smirked, turning toward her. " _Oh, getting cocky now, are we?_ "

Goku walks in between them. " _Enough with that._ " He turns toward Adia. " _Hey, Adia. What brings you here?_ "

Adia sighs. " _I was walking down the Central to visit a friend, but then I came in time to hear you guys talking about fighting the Rogues. Just saying, that is a seriously bad idea. They are as strong as the Orders. There are about six of them, and the leader is even stronger. You sure you guys want to even consider this?_ "

Vegeta grunts, walking up to Adia. " _What do you take us for, woman? I am almost as strong as Kakarot himself. The others are strong as well._ "

Adia sighs. " _Well, at least take these._ " She pulls out two potara earrings. " _Maybe you two could fuse into one bei-_ "

Vegeta takes them, tossing them up into the air and blasting them into dust. " _No._ "

Adia glares at him, clearly angry. " _What the heck did you do that for?!_ "

Vegeta turns back toward her. " _I will never fuse with Kakarot again. The fight against Abzarus was the last time. If he wants to fuse with any of the others, he can go ahead._ "

She looks at Goku, who nods. " _Yeah, we don't need to rely on just fusion anymore. We will beat our new enemies as our own being._ "

Adia rolls her eyes, shaking her head. " _You're all crazy._ "

Piccolo lifts his hands, as he shoots Blue-Greenish beams at all of the other fighters to fully restore their health and energy to fully recover them from the training in the Angelic Chamber. He pants a bit. " _That took most of my energy._ "

Goku shoots some of his energy into Piccolo, fully restoring him, then turning to the rest of the fighters. " _Alright, Is everyone ready?_ "

Everybody walks up except for Tien. Goku looks at Tien. " _Tien? You coming?_ "

Tien shakes his head. " _I've changed my mind about coming, Goku. All of you are way out of my league, and I could barely develop my skills. I think it is best if I stay on Earth._ "

Goku's heart sank. " _Tien..._ "

Tien shakes his head slowly. " _Sorry, but this is my decision. I will see you all later._ " He walks away, heading toward one of the smaller pods.

Goku sighs. " _Alright, everybody. We are short one member, but we are very strong. Let's go._ "

" _Wait,_ " Adia says, walking up to Goku. " _Let me come with you. I can serve as support._ "

Goku turns toward her. " _Are you sure, Adia? You are fine with that?_ "

Adia nods. " _Let's go. I am good at being support. I have a good amount of abilities._ "

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Beerus, Frieza, and Pan walk side by side, heading toward one of the large pods. They all enter it, as it takes off.

" _Adia,_ " Goku said, " _I'm glad you came because I don't think we would've been able to find it._ "

Adia nods. " _Yeah. I know where most things are, at least within a huge radius._ " She points toward a direction of multiverses that has a darker path than the others in the Central. " _That is a path that no one dares to go. It is known as the '_ _ **Path to Chaos**_ _'. It contains the most dangerous kind of multiverses._ "

Goku's eyes would widen, as he is interested in what Adia is describing. There are still lots of strong opponents out there for him to fight.

Adia looks at him. " _And that's not all. There used to be seven Orders, but one went down the Path to try and dispose of the Rogues, but never came back since then._ "

Goku gulps. He would be kind of nervous but excited as well. He wasn't able to even push an Order to one percent of its power, and these Rogues seemed like serious business. He then nods. " _Alright. Let's go down the '_ _ **Path to Chaos**_ _'._ "

Even the large pod seems a little hesitant to go down the path. It begins to fly, and there is a big gate in the way.

" _Crap,_ " Adia says, " _how are we going to get past this?_ "

Goku and Vegeta teleport out of the pod, as they go into their maximum forms, charging a Final Kamehameha.

"Goku-san, Vegeta-san, stop!" Uub yells at them.

"You idiots! You'll get us in huge trouble!" Adia yells, angry.

Goku and Vegeta roar, launching the Final Kamehameha, which creates a MASSIVE explosion, blowing the gate open, which sounds like a very loud alarm. They then both quickly get back on the ship.

"Let's go, hurry!" Piccolo yells as the Pod goes through the gate at maximum speeds.

They begin to follow a glowing dark purple swerving around thousands upon thousands of multiverses. The further they go down the Path, the darker it seems to get.

They all hear a sound behind them, as two Orders are flying after them, for some reason slowing down as they get closer. " _ **You are required to leave this area immediately,**_ " they both say simultaneously, but it would be too late. The large pod continues both the path, as the Orders are soon out of sight.

Adia sweats heavily. " _Oh jeez, that's bad._ "

 _ **T̵H̸E̵ ̴P̴A̵T̴H̸ ̵T̵O̶ ̶C̶H̵A̸O̷S̶**_

They continue down the dark path, then suddenly everything around them turns a subtle red tint, as the pod begins bumping around as if it was on a gravel road.

Uub looks around. " _Wh... What's going on...?_ "

" _We're going through the Corruption Zone,_ " Adia says, " _if we weren't in the pod, our essence would become corrupted. All of the dimensions kind of mess up here. It is unknown who created the zone. It must have been an attempt to prevent outsiders from entering._ "

" _That is absurd,_ " Vegeta says, " _just what kind of being could do something like this?_ "

Adia shrugs. " _As far as I know, nobody knows. It could only be someone far beyond even what the Rogues are capable of._ "

Frieza glances at Adia, speaking for the first time in a while. " _And what lies at the end of this path?_ "

Adia glances at Frieza. " _Either it is Chaos itself, the unknown entity that hardly any information is known about, or something else. Nobody knows that either, except for the Founder himself. The Omniverse is said to be infinite, so the path may never end._ "

The pod stops bumping around, as the reddish tint fades, as everything calms down.

" _We're here,_ " Adia states, " _The Draconic Realm. The main area of the path._ "

The realm would have this dark purplish void, as they move by many different multiverses, each of them radiating terrifying energy.

Broly looks around. " _I never knew something like this could be out there... All this time we were living in just one of the multiverses..._ "

Buu looks around as well, looking excited. " _Woooaaahhh! Buu is having fun!_ "

The pod suddenly slows down and stops, as the light begins to flicker. " _ **WARNING: LOCATION NOT VALID, CANNOT CREATE ROUTE. SHUTTING DOWN...**_ "

The large pod deactivates, as all of the fighters fly out. Adia points her hands at them, as they all gain dark suits, almost like an Astronaut's.

" _You idiots!_ " Adia says, " _the pressure here could get us killed!_ "

Beerus glares at her. " _You're an idiot for not giving us these suits sooner!_ "

Vegeta nods. " _He's got a point._ "

" _Well, I didn't know the pod would shut down!_ " Adia yells back.

" _We were going to the most dangerous realm in the multiverse!_ " Vegeta yells at her. " _How could you think that things would go right?!_ "

Adia doesn't respond, as she crosses her arms, looking away. " _Hmph! Whatever!_ "

Goku senses particularly massive and evil energy out of one below them. " _Is that where the Rogers live?_ "

" _For the last time, they are the Rogues, not Rogers,_ " Adia says to him, rolling her eyes. " _Yeah. I think that is where they live._ "

Goku looks below him, as he begins to fly down toward the multiverse, suppressing his energy as much as possible.

" _Oi, Oi!_ " Adia yells after them. " _Going there head on, that's a bad idea-_ "

The rest of the fighters follow Goku one after another, suppressing their energy as well.

Adia sighs. " _These morons are going to get me killed..._ " She flies after them, following them.

 _ **Multiverse #1084922; The Rogues' Multiverse**_

A large figure walks up to a gigantic throne. The figure would look like an Order but would be a dark red color instead of the bright white. It bows down in front of the throne. " _King Dhondarr, I have an important message._ "

The figure looks up, as he has glowing purple eyes, a misty aura surrounding him. He'd have armor that has glowing cyan lines traveling throughout his body.

" _ **State your business,**_ " Dhondarr says in a deep, shadowy voice, as it vibrates throughout the palace.

The Rogue looks up at its master. " _I have reports of thirteen strong individuals entering the multiverse. Their intents are unknown._ "

Dhondarr growls. " _ **Send one of the Eradication Squads to deal with them. We will unlikely need the other Rogues to take care of them.**_ "

The Rogue nods. " _Yes, King Dhondarr._ " It walks away, leaving Dhondarr's palace.

Dhondarr gets up. " _ **So the nearby multiverses have the nerve to send some of their troops to attack us... Fine... I will declare war on them...**_ "

The team is just about to enter the multiverse, as hundreds of ships vanish out of thin air around them, surrounding them.

" _Dang... The Rogues are already attacking us!_ " Piccolo says as everyone gets in a fighting stance.

Thousands of soldiers teleport in as well, each of them radiating tons of power off of them.

Goku and Vegeta roar, as they both go into the Super Saiyan 2 state.

Broly yells, as his hair spikes up, a green aura appearing around him, and his irises turning yellow. He has entered his Wrathful state.

Pan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' hair spike up, as they enter their Super Saiyan states.

Uub yells as a large red aura appears around him. " _KAIOKEN!_ "

Goku smiles. " _This gives me old vibes. I miss fighting with all of you._ "

They all roar, launching away from each other, at the soldiers.

Vegeta's power shoots into Super Saiyan Blue due to his having to always maintain Super Saiyan God. He begins to plow through many soldiers, knocking them into deep space. All of these lower soldiers are stronger than Abzarus, yet everyone is taking them down so easily.

" _BUUUU!_ " Buu yells as he launches at bunches of soldiers, launching multiple blasts that travel through the soldiers like lighting.

Uub roars, launching a Kaioken x4 Kamehameha, knocking more soldiers into the outer multiverse.

Pan launches at a big, brute one in Super Saiyan, as she barrages the soldier, but it does absolutely nothing. The brute soldier laughs, throwing a giant punch at her, but Piccolo vanishes in front of it, stopping it. " _So you all like to hurt innocent little girls?_ "

The big soldier growls. " _THE ROGUES WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OUT OF!_ " He throws another punch at Piccolo, which lands on his face, knocking him back a bit. " _Nggh!_ "

Piccolo presses his finger to his forehead for a split second, then launches a Special Beam Cannon at the brute, but this one was different. The Special Beam Cannon's energy spread into a net-like shape, surrounding the brute, then it pierces the soldier from all sides, as the soldier loses consciousness.

Goku is very impressed. " _Nice energy control, Piccolo!_ "

Gohan roars, as his hair begins to spike up, as he... transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue state.

Goku's jaw drops. " _No way! You DID achieve Super Saiyan Blue! Good job, Gohan!_ "

Gohan smiles. " _Super Saiyan Blue at this point is weak compared to what else I have in store._ "

Trunks and Goten go into Super Saiyan Blue as well, plowing through a couple hundred more soldiers. They then fly over to Gohan.

" _These suits are hard to move in,_ " Trunks complains. " _I can't go all out._ "

Gohan turns toward him. " _We don't need to go all out. These guys are surprisingly weak. We can handle them._ "

Vegeta flies up, as he goes in a Final Flash position, then a Galick Gun. " _FINAL GALICK FLASH!_ " He roars, launching the combined attack into a bunch of soldiers, causing a MASSIVE explosion.

Broly launches at one of the biggest soldiers, as they both clash a punch, causing a massive shockwave to travel far. Beerus vanishes behind the soldier, a purple outline around him. " _Hakai._ " There is a bright flash, as the soldier is instantaneously erased from existence.

Adia presses her hands together, as a yellow glow emits from her. Then hundreds of different yellow streaks of energy come from her, as they all shoot through the soldiers. They all become bony as if they lost all their fat, and their faces lose all of their color.

The yellow streaks come back to Adia, as Goku notices an increase in your energy. " _What did you just do...?_ "

" _I drained all of their Ki and life force,_ " Adia explains, " _and I mean ALL of it. I have stored them, so maybe I could restore you guys in a critical situation._ "

" _That's so cool, and creepy,_ " Goku said, shuddering a bit.

Adia shrugs. " _You oughta' do what you oughta' do._ "

Frieza is just leaning back, doing nothing to help the fight, as he is smirking. " _What a beautiful sight of lifeless bodies._ "

Vegeta flies down next to Goku. " _Dang it, Frieza! Do something useful!_ "

Frieza uncrosses his arms. " _Very well... I shall end this fight._ " He points his finger at one of the soldiers, as he launches an INSANELY fast death beam, as it travels through every single soldier in a matter of seconds, leaving almost no one else.

Gohan's eyes widen, as he shudders a bit, sweating. " _No way... What... What kind of speed... What kind of power... What kind of training did he go through...?!_ "

Vegeta scowls. " _That darned Frieza... How the heck did he get so strong this fast?!_ "

A soldier who barely managed to come back runs, panting, as he bursts into Dhondarr's room. " _King Dhondarr! We... we have a problem!_ "

Dhondarr opens his eyes, as he gets up, turning toward the soldier. " _What do you want, small fry?_ "

The soldier gulps. " _W-well... The Eradication Squads we-were... Beaten..._ "

Dhondarr stomps on the ground, making the entire palace shake. " _WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THOSE WEAKLINGS?!_ "

The soldier shakes, sweating heavily. " _Y-Yes... They beat us qu-quite easily._ "

Dhondarr glares at the soldier, as it is immediately wiped out from existence. " _Unreliable fools... I will have to send one of the Rogues after them to deal with these pests!_ "

Everyone would power down except for Vegeta, who always maintains Super Saiyan God, and Goku, who (most of the time) has Ultra Instinct absorbed into his base form.

Vegeta flies over to Frieza. " _Frieza, where the heck did you get all of this power? You are only in your base form!_ "

Frieza flashes a look at all of them. " _I have surpassed all of you in power... Including you, Son Goku..._ "

Goku's only just smiles. " _You surpassed all of us, Frieza? Heh. I'd like for you to prove that._ "

Frieza stands across from Goku, his smirk unchanged. " _Let's find out, shall we...? I will-_ "

There is a blur that immediately comes from the Rogues' multiverse, traveling at far beyond decillions of times the speed of light as everyone is knocked back.

" _W-What just happened?!_ " Broly yells, shocked.

Beerus clenches his fists, growling. " _This pressure is immense. What the heck is going on?!_ "

Gohan looks at Pan. " _Pan, fly away as far as you can. This is far too dangerous for you._ "

Pan's eyes widen. " _B-But..._ "

" _Go, please!_ " Gohan yells at her. " _I can't afford to let you get hurt!_ "

" _O-Okay,_ " Pan says, her eyes saddening. " _Please stay safe!_ " Pan launches in the opposite direction.

A tiny, piercing beam launches from the figure, who is hard to make out, as it travels at speeds even faster than Frieza's, as it grazes Pan's cheek, stopping her in her tracks.

Everybody turns around, getting in their fighting stances, as the figure is revealed.

It is a Rogue, a being who is an evil version of an Order, the opposite of one. All of the fighters are surprised by its power.

The Rogue chuckles. " _These lower lifeforms think they have what it takes to take on the Rogues. None of them can even go into one percent of my power..._ "

Goku smiles. " _You'd be surprised on how powerful each of us are._ "

Frieza laughs. " _Ho ho ho! You should be honored to fight me, Lord Frieza... You are the lower life form here..._ " He aims a finger at the Rogue, launching his very quick Death Beam at it. " _Farewell..._ "

The Death Beam hits the Rogue, but it does absolutely nothing to even faze it. It chuckles again. " _Did you really think you could kill me?_ "

" _Enough waiting!_ " Beerus yells. " _I will kick this guy's butt!_ "

Beerus roars, his purple aura turning a dark red color, as power shoots everywhere, causing the entire spacetime continuum to shake around the fighters.

" _A red aura?!_ " Vegeta questions. " _What the heck is that?!_ "

Beerus turns around, smirking. " _You aren't a true God of Destruction, Vegeta. I have evolved the power of Destruction._ "

Vegeta growls as he flies up to Beerus, roaring. His hair flashes dark blue, as he enters the Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state. " _Think you can keep up with me, Beerus?_ "

Beerus smirks. " _That's_ _ **Lord**_ _Beerus to you._ "

Both of them roar, as they fly toward the Rogue, side by side.

Gohan's jaw drops. " _Could they... be working together?_ "

Vegeta and Beerus roar, as they both launch a punch at the Rogue at the same time, causing a massive explosion and shockwave, causing a rip in the spacetime continuum, a black hole forming where the punch landed.

Goten and Trunks roar, their hair beginning to flash white. Goku looks at them. " _No way... Could that be...?_ "

The two transform into Super Saiyan White, as they stand side by side. " _FUUUU..._ "

Gohan's eyes widen. " _Are they... Are they fusing in that state?_ "

" _...SION... HA!_ " Their fingertips connect, as they both combine into Super Saiyan White Gotenks.

The Rogue glares at Vegeta and Beerus, sending them flying back. " _GWAH!_ "

" _Oh yeah, Gotenks is back, baby!_ " Gotenks says, smirking. " _Let's go pound some Rogue butt!_ " He launches toward the Rogue at speeds way, way beyond that of what Vegeta and Beerus were just like, as he zooms past them.

Piccolo facepalms. " _Even with all of that training, their fusion hasn't changed one bit._ "

The Rogue turns toward them just as Gotenks lands a punch on the Rogue's face. Its head moves very slightly. " _You weaklings actually made me move... Not bad..._ "

Gotenks' jaw drops, but then he laughs, flying back. " _I will beat you and every one of your friends!_ " He spreads out his hands. " _FINAL..._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Did you teach them the Final Flash...?_ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, as he and Beerus fly next to Goku, " _you think a new form is all they have?_ "

Gotenks then goes into the Kamehameha position. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Vegeta's shoulders slack. " _Wait... I didn't teach them that... Are they using THAT?_ "

" _HAA!_ " Gotenks yells, launching his own Final Kamehameha at the Rogue. It would break through a few dimensions before hitting the Rogue, which causes a HUGE explosion, destroying an entire nearby multiverse, which creates another GIGANTIC explosion, knocking everybody back.

When the smoke clears, the Rogue stands there, having the tiniest of scratches on him. " _Not bad, but..._ "

He swings a simple punch at Gotenks, as it hits him in the chest, causing him to vomit blood. The punch would be so powerful, that it creates another rip in this part of the omniverse, as electricity and mist pours out of it.

Goku looks inside of it and sees large different dots that are colors not possible to the human eye. He tried to look closer and made up a blurry vision of a yellow-haired figure before the rip somehow closed on its own.

Vegeta would be shocked. " _What... was that?!_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Goku said, also confused, " _those definitely were not multiverses..._ "

Gotenks flies into the Rogues' multiverse at unbelievable velocities, as the shockwave of the punch travels insanely far away.

Gohan roars, as his hair begins to flash white. He enters Super Saiyan White as well, glowing.

" _What is this, a Super Saiyan White bargain sale?!_ " Vegeta complains.

Gohan wasn't done powering up. He continues to yell, as Goku senses a familiar power rising from inside him. Another less bright white aura combines with the white aura of Super Saiyan White. He has combined his Mystic form and Super Saiyan White.

Vegeta roars, his hair flashing His hair spikes up similar to Super Saiyan 2, as it turns purple, beginning to grow. His aura begins to turn a mix of white and purple, as his power grows by an unbelievable amount. Winds shoot everywhere throughout the Cosmos, as the dimensions around him begin to crumble a bit. He has entered Super Saiyan X.

Goku yells as well. There is a booming wind coming from him, his hair grows long, turning red, spiking up a bit, as it waves in the wind. His aura turning black, his pupils turning a fiery color. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three.

Beerus clenches his fists, as a light red aura appears around him, his eyes turning white, and his fur spiking up a little. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage 2.

Broly roars, as he enters Super Saiyan Four, then continues to charge up. His hair flashes white, as he begins to grow longer. The fur on his chest turns white. He has entered the form beyond Super Saiyan Four, Super Saiyan Five.

Buu yells. " _BUUUU!_ " He glows, a pink aura appearing around him, his eyes glowing red. He has entered some sort of Majin Evolution form.

Frieza flies over. " _Looks like I might as well join in on the fun... I will reveal my power just this once._ "

Frieza clenches his fists, growling, as he goes into his Golden form, then his Diamond form, then he continues to charge up, his power rising at insane heights. The crystals on his body all go to his chest, which turns into a bright blue crystal. His body turns white, and his eyes glow red. His tail grows bright blue, shining spikes and bright blue lines weaving across his tail.

" _This is... Primal Evolution,_ " Frieza says, chuckling. " _You may remember Cell using this. This is the most powerful form of my race. I have mastered this form and accessed its full potential._ "

Vegeta growls. " _Dang it... He's even stronger than me... What the heck?!_ "

Frieza's energy bursts, as giant cracks in space and time form around him. " _Let's have a little fun..._ "

Energy begins to gather at his feet, as he then releases it, launching at the Rogue at time-breaking speeds. " _HYAH!_ " He throws a punch at the Rogue, catching it off guard, and causing it to be sent flying.

Broly and Beerus launch after him, as they both punch the Rogue the opposite direction, sending it flying quintillions of lightyears away.

Gohan appears behind it, as he mauls the Rogue downwards.

Buu vanishes above the Rogue, launching a HUGE Candy Beam at it.

The Rogue chuckles. " _I actually felt that a little bit._ " He glares at the Candy Beam deflecting it into Pan, who is turned into candy.

" _PAN!_ " Goku and Gohan yell.

" _Whoopsies,_ " Buu says, scratching the back of his head. " _Buu is sorry._ "

" _TURN HIM BACK, YOU BUFFOON!_ " Vegeta yells at Buu.

Buu launches a Reverse Candy Beam at Pan, but the Rogue appears in front of the Beam, deflecting it.

" _You must really like this little one,_ " It says, as it picks up Chocolate Pan.

" _STOP IT!_ " Gohan yells.

" _NO!_ " Goku yells as well.

The Rogue crushes it. Everyone is silent, as the Rogue throws the remains away. " _You see what happens when you go against the Rogues? This is your fate now._ "

Gohan begins to twitch. " _You... You bastard... You... HOW COULD YOU?! YOU... HOW...?!_ " Many, many thoughts rush through his head, his breathing quickening, veins appearing in his eyes.

Frieza launches at the Rogue. " _Bow before your god, Frieza!_ " He throws a punch, causing the Rogue to move back slightly.

The Rogue laughs. " _All of you lowlifes have no chance against us. You think you all had what it takes to enter the Draconic Realm?_ " He glares, sending Frieza far back.

Goku and Vegeta clench their fists, getting angry.

A vein pops in Gohan's right eye. " _ **YOU FOOL!**_ " Gohan roars, as his aura becomes as large as a galaxy, as he slams his foot on the spacetime continuum, making a crack, as he launches at the Rogue at speeds that even Frieza could barely see.

" _GOHAN, NO!_ " Goku yells after this son. " _WE CAN BRING HER BACK! YOU'LL DIE! I'M UPSET TOO, BUT DON'T DIE!_ "

" _You reckless fool!_ " Beerus yells after him. " _Don't go charging in alone!_ " Beerus launches after Gohan, following him.

" _BEERUS, YOU IDIOT!_ " Vegeta yells after him. " _YOU'LL BOTH GET YOURSELVES KILLED!_ "

Broly and Uub follow them as well, both of them powering up.

" _Those idiots..._ " Vegeta growls. " _We're doomed._ "

Beerus roars, charging a gigantic Destruction Ball the size of an entire galaxy. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

Uub charges a Kamehameha. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 50... KAMEHAMEHA!_ "

Broly roars, launching a giant green and white blast with all of his power.

Gohan yells as he launches his strongest attack. " _ULTIMATE MASEN-KAMEHAMEHA!_ " He launches it at the Rogue. Both of the attacks hit the Rogue at the same time, making a MASSIVE explosion that is almost the size of an entire universe.

When the smoke clears, the Rogue is standing there, a burn on his chest. "That hurt, you fool... YOU FOOL!" The Rogue swings a kick at Gohan, as it hits him so hard, that the spacetime where he was hit cracks, as Gohan vomits blood, as every bone in his body is destroyed. He is launched into Piccolo, as both of them get launched away. The Rogue then glares at Broly and Uub, knocking them away as well.

" _Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, " _stay here. I'm going to go help them._ " He didn't wait for his answer, as Vegeta launches over at Gohan and Piccolo.

Buu launches at the Rogue. " _BUU ANGRY! BUU BEAT BADDIE!_ " Buu launches a Majin Kamehameha at the Rogue, getting bigger.

The Rogue's eyes glow red. " _YOU ALL HAVE PISSED ME OFF! THAT HURT!_ " He glares at Buu, as Buu is EXPLODED back, exploding into a million pieces.

" _Buu, are you okay?!_ " Goku yells at his remnants, as they begin to form back together. " _Buu is okay! Buu is hurt!_ "

Adia hovers next to Goku. " _Our best option at this point is for you and Vegeta to fuse into one being._ "

Vegeta flies back, carrying Gohan and Piccolo. " _Tch... These two are a big pain!_ "

" _Vegeta,_ " Adia says to him, " _you and Goku need to fuse. I don't care how you do it!_ "

Vegeta growls at her. " _Silence, woman! I said I'd never fuse with Kakarot again!_ "

Goku shrugs. " _I mean, you said we'd become Vegito for the final time, not Gogeta._ "

Vegeta's shoulders slack. " _Grrr... Why don't you fuse with that woman?!_ "

" _No way in Chaos!_ " Adia yells, " _I am not fusing! I support!_ "

Vegeta glares at Goku. " _I hate you._ " Both of them stand side by side one another.

" _Vegeta, the Fusion Dance or Potara won't be able to work with these forms anymore,_ " Goku explains, " _they are too strong._ "

" _Then what do we use, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta asks.

" _I'm a Grand Priest,_ " Goku replies, " _I think I have an idea._ "

Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, heavily concentrating. " _Come on... Come on..._ "

Their bodies attract to one another, as they fuse into one being.

Pillars of dark and light energy shoot out from all of the nearby multiverses. rips in the omniverse begin to appear everywhere around them.

The powers of super saiyan X and Ultra Instinct Stage 3 revolve around each other like yin and yang, as they draw toward each other, turning into one.

Silence...

The unnamed fusion looks up. " _So this is what is beyond... The power of both of these forms..._ "

Adia looks up, her eyes widening, her hands shaking. " _This can't be... This power... It's... Wow..._ "

The Rogue clenches its fists, as for the first time in its life, it feels fear.

Goku and Vegeta's new fusion looks up at the Rogue. " _I am neither Gogeta or Vegito..._ "

Piccolo looks up, his eyes widening. " _What...?_ "

" _I am... GOGITO,_ " Gogito, the third, most powerful fusion of the three of them says.

" _DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!_ " The Rogue yells as a giant white aura surrounds it. " _I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!_ "

The Rogue opens its wings, as it launches at Gogito at devastating speeds, as it launches a gigantic blast at Gogito with enough power to destroy quadrillions of multiverses.

Gogito chuckles. " _My power is far above yours..._ " Gogito appears in front of the Rogue, simply punching its chest, launching it through a quarter of the Draconic realm, as it destroys many multiverses in its way.

" _Alright,_ " Gogito smiles, " _time to dispose of the rest of them._ " He launches into the multiverse, as he sees about eight universes. This multiverse certainly was smaller than theirs.

He sees two Rogues flying toward him, both launching a blast, but Gogito simply deflects them into two of the universes, causing them to explode. He then launches a gigantic blast at them, vaporizing the two of them.

 _ **Dhondarr's Palace**_

A Rogue enters the palace. " _King Dhondarr. We have an issue._ "

Dhondarr looks up, growling. " _What is it this time? More issues?_ "

The Rogue bows down. " _Two of the threats have merged and destroyed about three of our Rogues. They have also destroyed two of our universes, sir._ "

Dhondarr gets up, as he grabs a large red glowing sword, streaks of red going across his arm. " _Fine... I will do this myself... Get ready..._ "

He roars, as soundwaves go throughout the multiverse. " _COME FORTH, ROGUES! SQUADS!_ "

Seconds later, there are many different colored pillars of light and about nine Rogues appear in front of Dhondarr. Thousands of other squads are teleported in as well, similar to the Eradication Squads, all of them bowing.

" _Follow me, and we will destroy this fool!_ " Dhondarr roars, as the roof of the palace, opens. Everyone flies out, heading toward Gogito.

Gogito hears a loud sound wave, " _COME FORTH, ROGUES! SQUADS!_ "

" _Good Zeno or whoever is the ruler of this multiverse!_ " Gogito yells. " _That was loud, dangit!_ "

Gogito all of a sudden senses a whole lot of energies coming toward him, big and small. First comes Dhondarr, then the Rogues, then the Squads.

Gogito looks at them. " _Are you weaklings here to get destroyed by me, too?_ "

Dhondarr spins his sword, as he points it toward Gogito. " _Leave. Now._ "

Gogito smirks. " _Oooh! You spun your sword! I'm so intimidated._ "

Bulging veins appear on Dhondarr's head. " _Fine... Have it your way... ATTACK!_ "

All of the Squads and Rogues launch at Gogito. The Squads fire their weapons and swing their melee at him, but it does absolutely nothing to faze him. The Rogues launch a simultaneous blast to get Gogito, but he roars, as he smacks the blast toward the Squads, who are all vaporized from the explosion of it.

Gogito charges a blast. He gets into the Final Flash position, then the Galick Gun, then the Kamehameha, combining the three of them. " _SUPER FINAL GALICK KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

All of the Rogues glare at Gogito, launching a huge burst of wind that is causing big rips in the multiverses, but Gogito fires his attack. " _HAAAA!_ "

The Rogues are hit by it, as they are killed. The glows fade from their body and eyes, as they float in space, lifeless.

Dhondarr roars, launching himself at Gogito at insane speeds, bringing his sword down at him, at which Gogito dodges. " _You almost got me there! Jeez!_ "

He continues to barrage Gogito with his sword, each swing causing small rips in the Omniverse. " _GRAHHH!_ "

Gogito ducks and uppercuts Dhondarr in the face, then he jumps up, kicking him away. " _Hah! That all?_ "

Dhondarr growls then he laughs. " _Not even close._ " He taps his sword on the spacetime continuum, as all of the Rogues' bodies come toward him, merging with him. " _I would have been a bit stronger if I had all twelve of the Rogues, but this will do..._ "

His power would increase by tenfold, as he roars, he and his entire multiverse gain a blue UI-like aura from the insane power.

All of Gogito's allies then fly over, Adia, Gohan, Piccolo, Buu, Uub, Beerus, Broly, and Frieza.

" _Dad, Adia saved me and Pan!_ " Gohan says, smiling, as Pan follows him.

Gogito smiles. " _We are Gogito, not Goku._ "

Buu's smile fades. " _I turn Pan back from candy!_ "

Adia hovers up to Gogito. " _How are you even able to hold that fusion? Isn't it extremely difficult?_ "

Gogito shrugs. " _I just used the same technique that Dakaishin used when fusing with the angels. It is pretty hard to hold. Pretty cool, ain't it?_ "

Goten and Trunks then fly over, looking injured and bruised up.

Adia flies over to them. " _You both look injured. I'll heal you._ "

Just then, Dhondarr roars again, as shockwaves travel far. Everyone but Gogito is sent back a little, as they cover themselves.

" _Ready or not,_ " Gogito yells, smirking, " _here I come, Dhondarr!_ " He teleports above Dhondarr, as they both throw a punch at each other. The punches clash, causing a ripple throughout part of the Omniverse.

 _ **THE PALACE**_

Two of the Orders who attempted to chase down the fighters fly toward the complete opposite side of the Omniverse from the Path to Chaos.

In an hour, they finally reach the very end of the path, going toward the Founder's Palace. They enter the palace and go up to a throne, kneeling.

The Founder opens his eyes, as they emit a warm, friendly glow. He'd be a pure white humanoid figure, being made out of light and dark, as the laws of the Omniverse are said to originate from this being.

" _Hmmm...?_ " The Founder says, " _Hello, my children. What brings you forth within my palace today?_ "

Both of the Orders look up and say the same words simultaneously. " _My lord, we came to report that twelve beings have illegally entered the Path to Chaos._ "

The Founder nods slowly. " _Alright. Would you please inform me of their multiverse number and names...?_ "

" _Their multiverse number is 1299184009. Their names are Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Buu, Beerus, Broly, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, and Frieza,_ " they both say.

" _Hmmm..._ " The Founder scratches his chin. " _Their multiverse is relatively young out of the 19.3 duocentillion multiverses... It is impressive for one to be able to enter that unsafe path._ "

" _Sir-... May I address you by your name, my lord?_ " One of the orders ask.

The Founder gently nods. " _You may do so, my child._ "

" _Lord Ahton,_ " The Order addresses, " _I would like to ask a question if I may. Why have you made the Path to Chaos illegal in the first place, sir?_ "

The Founder/Ahton closes his eyes. " _I promised you that one day I'd explain this... Very well. I ordered for the Path to Chaos to be forbidden in order to protect the others from my brother, Chaos..._ "

Gogito skids back, as Dhondarr launches at him, swinging his sword. Gogito dodges it, but it grazes his skin, as it stings HEAVILY. " _Ouch!_ "

Dhondarr follows it with a heavy punch to his face, launching Gogito back a bit. " _Tchh! Blast it!_ "

Gogito roars, as he begins to charge his most powerful attack. " _KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!_ "

Dhondarr yells, going one hundred percent, as he brings his sword up, arcs of different colored electricity running through it, as he charges it.

Gogito yells as loud as he can, his mysterious new transformation increasing in power, as he begins to focus all of his energy into his fist. He loses his transformation, as his fist can barely hold all of his power.

Dhondarr brings his sword down. " _BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD! THIS IS THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!_ " A huge arc of energy rips through space as it comes after Gogito.

Gogito swings his fist. " _MEGA 100X DRAGON FIST!_ " He swings it as a giant white dragon comes out of it.

Both of the attacks collide, but the Dragon Fist easily overpowers it and consumes Dhondarr. There is a gigantic explosion, wiping out part of the Draconic Realm.

A massive ripple goes through part of the Omniverse, rattling quintillions of multiverses, causing cracks in the Spacetime continuum.

All six of the Orders sensed this, and three of them immediately gathered at the gate to the Path to Chaos, ready to head to the Draconic Realm, two others going to notify the Founder of the outburst in energy.

Gogito had won the clash between him and Dhondarr, as the Dragon Fist consumes Dhondarr, almost killing him. The Rogues were no more after trillions of years since they formed.

He defuses back into Goku and Vegeta, as they both panted heavily, nearly out of energy.

" _What... What kind of power was that, Kakarot?_ " Vegeta asks. " _I'm pretty sure that was neither Ultra Instinct Stage 3 or Super Saiyan X._ "

" _It was even stronger,_ " Goku replies, " _but what was it...?_ "

When the smoke clears, Dhondarr is floating there, looking very injured. He looks up, as he growls. " _ **You fool... You... you won't defeat me...**_ "

Dhondarr roars, launching at Goku and Vegeta, as he punches them both in the face with extreme force, launching them far away, but Gohan and Piccolo catch them with difficulty.

" _Let's take him down, Gohan,_ " Piccolo says, as he roars, entering his Divine Namekian form, as a pillar of light shoots from him.

Gohan roars as well, going into Super Saiyan White, a fire-like aura surrounding him, his hair a bit brighter than before.

" _He's broken his limits,_ " Vegeta says, " _he entered a state I wasn't able to before... Some sort of evolved Super Saiyan White form. He unlocked it in rage when Pan was turned into candy and crushed._ "

" _How did he get it and not you..?_ " Goku asks him, puzzled.

Vegeta shakes his head. " _I have no idea, but it pisses me off that I didn't get it before. Your son has insane potential that he never bothered to tap into... He was able to tap into that newly evolved state so easily!_ " He clenches his fists, grunting a bit.

Gohan and Piccolo roar, as they launch at Dhondarr side by side, barraging him with attacks simultaneously.

" _He may even surpass you one day, Vegeta-san!_ " Uub says, smiling widely.

Vegeta glares at Uub. " _That is nonsense! There is no way that a low-class Sa-... Dang it... Old habits are getting to me again..._ "

Goku and Uub laugh, as they go back to watching Dhondarr getting pummeled by Gohan and Piccolo.

" _I must say... I did not expect the Rogues to be so powerful,_ " Frieza says, " _but of course, nobody is stronger than me..._ "

" _Quit your B.S, Frieza!_ " Beerus yells at him. " _you know very well that it beat your sorry butt!_ "

Frieza sighs. " _Enough of that, Beerus. I can very well destroy you easily due to my being far beyond your strength._ "

Beerus's eye twitches, as he gets angry. " _WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FOOL?! I AM A DESTROYER, NOT YOU!_ "

Frieza chuckles. " _Watch your tongue, 'Lord' Beerus._ "

Beerus gains a purple aura, sparks appearing around him. " _That's it, I'm going to kill him!_ "

Uub chops the back of Beerus's neck, knocking him out, as his purple aura dissipates.

Frieza laughs at Beerus's easy defeat, but Uub punches him in the face, launching him back. " _Will you quit it, please?!_ "

Gohan and Piccolo kick Dhondarr downward, as they both charge their signature attacks.

" _ULTIMATE MASENKO!_ " Gohan yells as he fires it toward Dhondarr, the beam increasing in size.

" _SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_ " Piccolo yelled, as he points his fingers at Dhondarr, multiple Special Beam Cannons coming out of his fingers, all of them spreading outward then going toward Dhondarr.

Both of the attacks combine into one, as it hits Dhondarr, critically injuring him, making a huge explosion.

Uub and Buu appear in above Dhondarr, both launching a Majin Kamehameha at Dhondarr, launching him toward Beerus.

Beerus wakes up, rubbing the back of his neck. " _Mmm... What happened? Did we succeed...?_ "

" _BEERUS! DANG IT, HELP ME DESTROY HIM!_ " Vegeta yells at him, teleporting next to Beerus.

Beerus immediately turns toward Dhondarr. "We can destroy him. He is weakened!" Beerus and Vegeta hold out their hand, both uttering the words, " _FULL POWER HAKAI._ "

There is a very bright purple flash, as it could be seen from very far away. Dhondarr begins to disintegrate, as he is finally no more.

" _Beaten at the hands of the Destroyers of Universe Seven,_ " Beerus says, as he and Vegeta bump their fists like they were good old friends.

Pan smiles widely, jumping up. " _We did it! We beat the Rogues! They are no more!_ "

Goten and Trunks fly over to Goku and Vegeta to check up on them, both of them seeming very relieved.

Goten goes over to Goku. " _Hey, dad! Are you alright? Was the fusion too much?_ "

Goku pants heavily, unable to stand up. " _It was difficult to hold the fusion with my Grand priest powers. Imagine how hard it was for Dakaishin to hold the fusion with the angels..._ "

Trunks goes up to Vegeta. " _How did the fusion go, dad? Are you hurt?_ "

Vegeta sighs heavily. " _Bad. Of course, Kakarot wanted me to fuse with him, like always... It's hopeless to argue with that fool..._ " He smirks slightly.

Beerus glares at Adia. " _So you told us earlier in the Pod that the Rogues were the bottom. Bottom of the chain my butt!_ "

Adia groans loudly, turning away from him. " _Okay, whatever. They were not so at the bottom of the chain. They were the most well-known gang out there. There are maybe a few above them._ "

Suddenly, everyone senses some familiar energies, about three of them.

" _Oh no!_ " Adia yells, panicking. " _I forgot that the Orders would try and get us!_ "

Three Orders fly toward them, each of them holding a large staff. " _You have violated the laws of time, Son Goku the Saiyan, Vegeta the Saiyan, Piccolo the Namekian, Son Gohan the Saiyan, Pan the Saiyan, Buu the Majin, Beerus the God of Destruction, Frieza the Acrosian, Uub the human, Adia the Grand Priestess, Trunks the Saiyan, Son Goten the Saiyan, Broly the Saiyan. You are under arrest,_ " they all say simultaneously.

All of the fighters move backward, back to back with one another, as everyone goes into their maximum powers.

Goku roars, combining Super Saiyan White with Ultra Instinct Stage 3, sparkles coming off of him. He wasn't anywhere near Gogito right now. Everybody had no choice but to defend themselves.

The three Orders surround them, readying their staffs. " _Surrender now. You have no chance against us._ "

For a moment, everybody was still, the Orders daring them to move. They did not want to get arrested.

Goku goes up to one, powering down. " _Please, put down your weapons. We just destroyed the Rogues. We defeated Dhondarr together._ "

The Order looks down at Goku. " _I remember you, Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009. We previously engaged in a battle near the Central. With your level of power, it is not possible to take down the Rogues._ "

Adia's glances at the Order. " _Oh, so it's the one that Goku fought._ "

Goku's eyes widen. " _Ohhh yeah! I remember you. Vegeta and I performed fusion and easily took down the Rogues, then we fought Dhondarr, and the others finished him off._ "

The Order looks at the other two. " _.noituac htiw deecorP .5794293# esrevitlum etagitsevnI_ " The other two Orders fly off toward where the Rogues once lived, as the Order looks back down at Goku. " _If you are lying, multiverse #1299184009 will be erased without hesitation as punishment._ "

Most of the fighters gasp when the Order said that. They were now really nervous.

Goku nodded his head. " _Yeah, I promise that I'm not lying. That's not really my thing._ "

Adia moves toward the Order, looking up at it. " _I saw it with my own eyes, sir. Their fusion was easily able to take down all twelve of the Rogues, which are on the level of an Order._ "

The Order moves its attention to Adia. " _Adia, Grand Priestess of Multiverse #1293817389, known for breaking multiple time laws in the past. You are on your last chance before the erasure of your multiverse. You will receive the same punishment as Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009 if you are lying._ "

Adia gulps, sweating a lot. " _Y-yes, sir. I promise that I am not lying._ "

Minutes later, the two Orders fly back, as the Orders gather around each other, exchanging information. They continue to speak for a few minutes, then they break their circle, facing toward the fighters.

" _We have confirmed that multiverse #3924975 is no longer populated. We will excuse all of multiverse #1299184009 will indeed be safe from erasure,_ " the Order says to them.

Goku raised his eyebrows. " _What about Adia's multiverse? Is she going to be fine?_ "

The Order looks down at Adia. " _After speaking with the other Orders, we have made our decision. Adia of multiverse #1299184009 has been given far too many chances, and her multiverse will be annihilated as punishment._ "

Goku's heart immediately skips a beat, his fists clenching and shaking. " _No... You can't! You can't do this! Why her? Why her entire multiverse?!_ "

Adia moves past him, going toward the Orders. " _Do it. Make it quick._ "

Goku flies up to the Order in the front, which is the one who he fought with earlier. " _Don't, please! She helped us beat the Rogues. Why do you all decide to erase her now?!_ "

The Order blinks, and Goku is moved to the side. " _Do not interfere in the erasure. These are the consequences._ " It raises its staff, as it begins to glow brightly.

" _Son Goku,_ " Adia says, as he glances at Goku, her expression blank. Her lower body begins to disappear.

" _Adia... You're our friend! I... will find a way to bring you back! Somehow!_ " Goku promises, his fists shaking.

Adia smirks. " _Farewell, Son Goku of multiverse #1299184009. Even though I met you all not long ago, it was fun._ " She flickers, as she vanishes, being erased from all of the existence along with her multiverse.

There is silence... Goku looks down, closing his eyes. " _I will bring you back, Adia. You're our friend._ "

The Order looks back at Goku. " _All of you are pardoned. Once you leave the Path, you will not enter it, otherwise, you will face the same punishment as Adia of multiverse #1299184009._ "

Goku feels a rush of anger, but he manages to suppress it. " _I... understand..._ "

" _We lost our support medic,_ " Uub says, " _that could be very bad for us..._ "

Goku sighed, turning around, trying to stay positive. " _We can do this, guys. We are all extremely powerful. We beat the Rogues!_ "

" _More like you did all the dirty work,_ " Beerus says, " _after all, you both are capable of fusing just like that_." He snaps to prove his point about it.

Goku gets an idea from that statement. " _Then why don't more of you fuse? The only fusions we have are Gogito and Gotenks. Why not have more?_ "

Piccolo's face scrunches up at that idea. " _Who'd I fuse with? Gohan?_ " He jokes.

" _Yeah, sure!_ " Goku nods, not noticing the joke. " _You two would make a very powerful fusion!_ "

Gohan shudders. " _That'd be really weird... fusing with Piccolo? Fat chance._ "

" _Would you still think it was weird if we were in a desperate situation?_ " Vegeta asks him. " _Honestly, it'd increase our chances of survival._ "

Goku laughs, thinking of a name. " _Maybe your fusion name could be Gohacolo or Pichan!_ "

The Orders were talking a bit more during their discussion. The third Order looks down at the fighters and creates some sort of keycard sort of thing in midair in front of them. " _We have decided to reward you for defeating the Rogues, who were a huge problem for us in the past. You will be granted a multiversal pass, meaning you will be able to freely travel through different multiverses with our full permission._ "

The Orders then take off, flying away from the fighters, toward the beginning of the path, leaving the Fighters alone.

Goku walks up to the pass, as he picks it up. As soon as he touches it, an infinity symbol appears on his arms, probably as proof of his pass. He then looks at his friends, very excited. " _Who's ready to go up the path some more?_ "

Vegeta smirks. " _Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Let's go kick some butt._ "

Buu smiles widely. " _Okay! Buu will beat more baddies!_ "

All of the other fighters seem ready to continue, as Goku looks ahead, seeing a dark path ahead of them.

 _ **Multiverse #1299184009; Zeno's Palace [The main multiverse of Dragon Ball]**_

The Zenos continue to play their games, continuing to grow bored, as they look around, curious to where Goku went.

" _Do you know where Goku went?_ " Zeno asks, confused as to why he is gone for so long.

" _I have no idea,_ " Future Zeno asks right as he wins the game with present Zeno.

The doors to the palace glow, as they explode open, cracking the floor, as a hooded humanoid figure walks in, bearing the same Omni symbols that the Zenos have on their chest.

Zeno's guards rush at the figure, attacking him, but they are turned into dust, as it is absorbed by the being.

The Zenos stand up, confused. " _Huh? Who is that? Let's erase him._ " The Zenos raise their hands, as the figure begins to flicker, as they close their hands. The figure is somehow not erased, as he glares at the Zenos, sending them crashing through the wall. " _Rubbish... Come on... These guys are so weak... They are supposed 'Omni' Kings as well, and they aren't even Omnipotent..._ "

Giant dark energy pillars shoot out from all over the Multiverse, as the cosmos flashes, electricity going everywhere.

Whis would be very nervous. " _This is bad... The Lord Zenos are in rage... I have to see what is going on...!_ "

" _Lord Champa, please remain calm!_ " Vados says as she is using her full power to try and keep the universe from imploding.

Champa is panicking, running around. " _WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE GONNA DIE!_ "

Toppo, the God of Destruction, Jiren, Dyspo, and the rest of the Pride Troopers stand side by side, watching the chaos unfold.

" _This is bad, Jiren,_ " Toppo says, sweating a lot, " _this could be the end of us all._ "

Jiren looks up at the sky, then growls a bit. " _Marcarita, take us to the Omni King's palace._ "

The angel at this point had no choice but to comply at this point, as she taps her staff, as she, Toppo, Jiren, and Dyspo are sent to the Omni King's palace.

The unknown figure levitates the Zenos up, as he closes his fists, disintegrating the "Omni" Kings. What is left behind are two orbs with insane power. The figure grabs both of them, storing them in a pocket dimension. " _Two in one. Good. The boss will be pleased..._ "

Just then, all of the eighteen angels of this multiverse appear, aiming their staffs toward the unknown figure.

" _You will kindly leave Zeno-sama alone!_ " Whis says, angered by how easily the Zenos was defeated.

The figure laughs, as he takes off his hood. " _It's quite pleasing to take all of you down a second time, isn't it..._ "

Vados widens her eyes, shaking. " _That's... No... But you're dead!_ "

The figure turns around, and it is... Abysus... the same one who absorbed Whis into his staff, the same one who almost killed Beerus and destroyed Earth. The one who fought Goku and Jiren's fusion all of those years ago.

" _Can't this idiot just leave us alone?!_ " Dyspo yells, annoyed and angered at Abysus.

" _I made a deal with my new master in the deepest pits of the Path to Chaos, and I have returned more powerful than ever,_ " Abysus says, laughing loudly.

" _You won't win this time! I am much stronger than before!_ " Dyspo yells, launching at Abysus, swinging a kick at him, but Abysus catches it, crushing his leg. "GAHHH!"

" _DYSPO! NO!_ " Toppo yells after his friend, but it is too late.

" _I also am not as merciful as I was before,_ " Abysus says, as he grabs Dyspo, slicing his hand through him, cutting him in half.

Jiren's eyes widen. " _Dyspo... Tch...!_ "

Toppo and Jiren go into their full powers launching at Abysus, but they are both blasted to the side by another figure at the door.

Omesus looks up. " _You're too soft on them, Abysus... We don't have time to mess around with these weaklings. We have to follow the master's orders._ "

Omesus walks up to Abysus, following him are Zateus and Arysus, who were also resurrected by their "boss".

" _I don't have any more interest in conquering this multiverse, so I will gladly destroy it all when we're done,_ " Zateus says, smirking. The Omni symbols glow on his chest, as he readies his power.

Abysus stops him from doing anything. " _Patience, father. Remember the mission. We have work to do._ "

" _I am much more powerful, and I have improved my summoning ability..._ " Arysus says, eager to test what he can do.

Abysus steps up, looking down at all of the angels, Gods of Destruction, and the other fighters, as a funnel forms around him, becoming bigger than many multiverses. " _IN THE NAME OF CHAOS, WE HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON THE OMNIVERSE! THIS IS THE RETURN OF OUR LORD. THE ORDERS, AND EVEN THE FOUNDER HIMSELF WILL BOW DOWN TO CHAOS! THE BATTLE WILL SHAKE INFINITY ITSELF! THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE CENTRAL IN ONE EARTH MONTH!_ "

The announcement would be able to be heard throughout most of the Omniverse, as Abysus collapses, unconscious from using all of his energy.

Zateus picks up Abysus, as he snaps, teleporting him to an unknown location. " _Well done... You heard the announcement... The battle will begin... in one Earth month... Chaos will rise again..._ "

The other three of them teleport away out of the multiverse, far, far away from anywhere else.

Immediately, three angels run to the two Zenos' remains. Their powers have been taken away from them.

" _This is bad,_ " Whis says, " _a multiverse must have an Omni King, and this means..._ "

The cosmos begins to flash, as more pillars of dark energy begin to burst out from all of the universes, on every planet. Zeno's palace begins to crumble, as most of the angels immediately go into their maximum power, launching at their respective universes to save as many lifeforms as possible.

 _ **Earth**_

Whis immediately arrives, hurrying to save everyone. The cosmic is beginning to heat up, as electricity goes through it, starting to rip the multiverse into shreds.

Master Roshi at his house looks up at the sky. " _Goku... What's going on...?_ "

Krillin, Tien, Androids 17 and 18, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu fly through the sky at full speed, as Whis appears with Master Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. " _Come here, quick! NOW!_ "

They grab ahold of Whis and they all flash out of the universe at extreme speeds, as all of the angels go into an extra large pod, which was previously used by Goku, as most of them have to send the survivors into a pocket dimension to save them.

The pod takes off at full speed, as the multiverse, heats up intensely, ripping into dust, and eventually nothing. The multiverse that they'd live with all of their lives just vanished just like that.

Whis focuses on some multiverses around them and notices that most of them are also being destroyed, and pods flying out of them. Whis has good sight, so he can see it from a distance.

Bulma blinks, looking around quickly. " _Wh-What just happened?! Where am I?! You guys are so dang fast!_ "

Krillin looks down at what used to be their multiverse. " _Our home is gone... Everyone... most of them are dead... Our friends... Our-... WAIT... WHERE'S MARRON?! MARRON!_ "

Master Roshi places a hand on his shoulder. " _I'm sorry... Krillin... Even Whis couldn't save all of them in time..._ "

There is dead silence for a little while. Everybody would feel complete sadness.

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

The Founder looks up, as he hears the announcement clearly. " _So the time has come... This will be an intense war I can sense..._ "

All six of the Orders gather up at the Founder's palace, all of them bowing down.

The Founder looks down at them, as he waves his hand, tripling their amount, making it eighteen Orders in total. " _Please go and stop the ones known as Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. I am counting on you. I am quite surprised that they are somehow the only variations of themselves..._ "

All of the Orders fly off, splitting into three groups of six, each heading in different directions from one another. This was the beginning of the preparations of the war.

 _ **The Draconic Realm**_

All of the fighters can only make out parts of the announcement, as they all look at each other, confused, and also nervous.

" _This is bad,_ " Broly says, " _war? Chaos? What is going on over there?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Goku says, looking up, as the announcement finishes. " _I have a bad feeling... That voice sounds familiar. We may need to end our trip down the path soon._ "

All of a sudden, three beings flash by them, heading toward the end of the path, startling the fighters.

" _STOP THEM! THEY MAY BE BEHIND THIS!_ " Vegeta yells as all of the fighters then begin to follow the three quick beings.

Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct Omen, as he catches up to the beings quickly. " _Who are you?! Your energies are familiar!_ "

Abysus looks back, his hood on. " _What the- SON GOKU?! WHAT THE?!_ " He aims a blast, launching it at Goku at extreme speeds, as it knocks Goku back into Buu, who catches him.

" _Who is that, Kakarot?!_ " Vegeta says, ready to take off, as he transforms into Ultra Instinct Omen as well.

" _I couldn't figure it out,_ " Goku said, " _but I have a bad feeling we have met them before._ "

Omesus vanishes in front of Vegeta, bringing back his fist. His fist gets surrounded by some sort of energy.

Vegeta's eyes widen. " _You... That's impossible..._ "

Omesus swings the punch right into Vegeta's gut, causing him to cough up a good amount of blood. Vegeta is launched very far away, as Omesus, Zateus, and Abysus take off down the path at full speed, losing the fighters.

Vegeta gets up, holding his gut. " _Impossible... Was that...? Grh..._ "

Goku and Broly fly over, helping Vegeta up. Goku looks down and sees some sort of black symbol. It is a circle with two sideways V's, each facing away from each other. " _Uhm... Vegeta...?_ "

Buu flies over, looking at the symbol on Vegeta's chest. " _Buu is confused. What that?_ " Buu places a hand on it, trying to remove it, but it does not work one bit.

" _Tch, dang it,_ " Vegeta says, " _what is that? I feel something cold on my chest. I don't feel any different..._ "

" _Who was that person, Vegeta?_ " Goku asks him. " _You seemed to have recognized them._ "

Vegeta looks up with a deadly serious expression. " _They're back. Those idiots..._ "

Gohan goes up to him, an eyebrow raised. " _Who, Vegeta? Who's back?_ "

Vegeta growls, holding his chest. " _Omesus is back again, and he's not alone. I can sense they are much more powerful than before._ "

Most of the fighters gasp. " _Vegeta-san,_ " Uub says, " _how would he be back? We destroyed his essence completely during the fight on Earth._ "

Vegeta shakes his head slowly. " _I don't know, dang it! I'll be fine. I feel nothing different except for this cold feeling in my chest._ "

Goku sighed, still a bit concerned. " _Alright. Just let us know if something else happens._ " He turns toward the entire team. "Alright. We need to get back to the Cent-" All of the fighters hear a sound and look to see one very large pod with the label of #1299184009 on it, which are the fighters' multiverse number.

Broly flies up, looking at the pod. " _What's going on? Why are they here?!_ "

The pod slows to a stop, as it immediately opens, Whis coming out. " _Thank goodness you're here! Our multiverse was completely destroyed!_ "

" _WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Goku and Vegeta yell, both of them sweating like crazy.

Uub buries his head in his hands. " _No... My village... everyone... Why...?_ "

" _HERCULE! NOOO!_ " Buu yells, beginning to cry.

Whis sighs, looking down. " _I doubt it will be gone permanently. I'm sure everybody will get their closest ones back._ "

All of the fighters go into the pod to rest for a bit, as all of the angels get out to let them, releasing the fighters from the pocket dimensions.

Bulma lands, looking at Vegeta, then she runs at him, tackling him with a hug. " _Thank goodness! You're okay!_ "

" _Wow, Bulma! You're getting old!_ " Goku says, laughing, but Bulma slaps him hard. " _Owww! Hey!_ "

" _Will you just shut up for once about my age?!_ " Bulma yells at him, fuming.

Goku holds out his hands, protecting himself. " _Hey, hey! Sheesh! You're still terrifying._ "

Chi-Chi walks up to Goku. " _Goku. You heard what happened, right...?_ "

Goku sighed, looking down. " _Yeah... It's awful... I never even considered that this could happen after all this time..._ "

" _Son Goku, it has been years,_ " Jiren says slowly walking up to him. " _I see you have gotten even stronger..._ "

Goku turns toward Jiren, his eyes widening. " _Jiren...? Oh! Hey! Where's Dyspo?_ "

He had unknowingly touched on a sensitive topic, as silence falls between everybody. Dyspo was previously killed by Abysus.

Jiren sighs, glancing at Toppo. Toppo nods and looks at Goku. " _Dyspo... was killed... We weren't even able to bury his body..._ "

Goku's heart sank, his shoulders slacking heavily. " _What...? No... What?! How? Who killed him?_ "

" _It was Abysus,_ " Champa says behind him, walking past him along with Vados. " _He's somehow back again for some reason, blah blah blah... Of course, he's back! He never bothers to give up!_ "

Goku is silent, thinking for a moment. " _Abysus...? Wait... Was that the guy who passed us not too long ago...? Yes, that is! Omesus was with him. Vegeta said so._ "

Champa walks up to Beerus. " _So, Beerus! How's your lazy as-... Why are you wearing that?_ "

Beerus chuckles a bit, smirking. " _Well, Champa... I am far stronger than you now. I trained in the Angelic Chamber._ "

Whis immediately turns around to see Beerus. " _Beerus-sama...? You trained in there...?_ "

Beerus glances at Whis. " _I have surpassed even the Omni King, Whis. I have finally surpassed my teacher._ "

Whis smiles, as he wipes a tear from one of his eyes. " _I'm proud of you, Beerus._ "

Beerus chuckles. " _Yeah, it's been quite a trip. Almost died like two thousand times during the latest events._ "

Champa laughs. " _Sucks to be you, Beerus! Bwahahaha!_ "

Beerus glares at his brother. " _Shut it, Champa, before I make you._ "

Champa doesn't seem to be intimidated one bit, as he smirks. " _What are you going to do about it?_ "

Beerus walks up to his brother, as he grabs him by the ear, picking him up. " _Ow! Ow! Stop it, Beerus!_ "

" _My, my,_ " Vados says, " _that's enough, you two. You always are picking on one another._ "

Chi-Chi glares at Beerus and Champa, her eyes cold. " _How about you stop before I rip you both a new one?_ "

Beerus and Champa, immediately stiffen up, as they back away from each other. They'd sit down.

" _What kind of woman is that?!_ " Champa asks. " _She's frightening._ "

The large pod approaches the large gate, as it opens widely, allowing them to leave the Path to Chaos. They will probably not be able to turn back now. It goes toward the Central, then lands on a landing pad.

There'd be an uncountable number of pods next to their own on a landing pad. The pods would go off into the distance, so nobody would know how many there truly are.

Everyone comes out of the pod, including the angels, who were following them in a protective bubble to avoid being crushed by the pressure of the Path to Chaos.

Goku looks around and sees different versions of him and his friends coming out of different pods, each of them having lower or equal powers. Some of their outfits would be completely different. In one of them, he'd be a kid wearing a blue gi. In another one, well, you get the idea.

Six Orders are standing in different parts of the Central, all of them watching over and protecting everyone. Goku realizes there are few Zenos and Dakaishins.

" _Son Goku-san,_ " Whis says, " _earlier, Abysus came and killed the Zenos and his guards, and seemed to have taken their power. They must have been gathering as many Omni King powers as they possibly could. The reason is unknown._ "

 _ **?**_

Abysus, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus arrive at the very end of the Draconic Realm. When they pass through, there is some kind of forcefield that seemingly nobody else can enter. The four of them enter a giant portal, leading them to an area slightly outside of the Omniverse itself.

When they arrive, there are energies of all different kinds everywhere, pillars of those energies constantly shooting from nowhere, not seeming too threatening. All of the dimensions here intersect, as space and time don't seem to flow here normally.

They come across a palace that looks sort of similar to the Founder's, but its design is slightly different. They enter to see a pillar of pure dark energy bigger than the rest, with some sort of ominous being inside of it.

There is a loud, booming voice that echoes through the entire realm, having an ominous, ghostly voice, its voice having some sort of backward reverb to it. " _ **Have you completed your mission, little ones?**_ "

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus bow down in front of the dark pillar, as Abysus pulls out a GIGANTIC orb that has all of the "Omni" King orbs they have all in one. " _I have, m'lord._ "

The four of their voices' power was nothing compared to the ominous being. Every time it talked, it sent a jitter of fear up the four of them's backs.

" _Good,_ " the being said, " _place it inside the Chaotic Hexahedron..._ "

Abysus lifts it up using telekinesis with great difficulty, as he pushes it inside of the cube. When it enters, there is a gigantic heat wave traveling through the realm.

The being laughs silently. " _The plan will succeed. I will see you soon again, Ahton, once we have collected all of the Zenos' powers, and I will come for your Orders next..._ "

The being focuses its attention on Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. " _You four, go get some more power from the Zenos and collect the cells of the most powerful kinds of species you can find... Don't disappoint me._ "

" _Yes, sir!_ " The four of them say as they take off from the ground. They fly through the doorway, leaving the realm.

 _ **The Multiverses**_

 _ **Multiverse #1236532901 [Dragon Ball Aftermath - Chapter 7]**_

Hours later, Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus split up, going across multiverses to collect some more power.

Abysus comes across a multiverse from all of those years ago when he and those nuisances were fighting him in a beam struggle.

[ _ **THIS MULTIVERSE'S ABYSUS WILL BE REFERRED TO AS "LORD ABYSUS".]**_

Goku launches the Kamehameha at Lord Abysus, as Lord Abysus merely begins to stop it with his finger, chuckling.

Vegeta, behind him, charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, his hair going dark blue, and the beautiful aura returning to him.

" _FINAL... FLASH!_ " Vegeta yells, adding his attack to the Kamehameha, making it a Final Kamehameha.

Lord Abysus shows no signs of struggle, as he continues to put on that ugly smirk, stopping it with his finger.

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger.

" _I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_ " Vegeta yells.

Then... Dakaishin appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times.

" _NNNGH!_ " Lord Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast.

" _MORE POWER!_ " Goku yells, as he, Dakaishin, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Lord Abysus groans, struggling some more. " _I AM LORD ABYSUS! I WILL NOT FAIL!_ "

The Abysus who just came here smirks. "I guess I better go help myself..."

Current Abysus teleports to this Multiverse's Abysus, as he stretches out his hand, not needing to even try, as the beam is deflected far away, causing a massive explosion.

Goku, Vegeta, Dakaishin, and Jiren panting heavily. They'd be nervous, and hopeless.

" _Th...There's... two...?!_ " Vegeta says, frightened. " _Crap..._ "

Dakaishin sighs, looking down. " _And this one is even stronger, I'm afraid... It is hopeless now._ "

The current Abysus charges up a simple blast, as he launches it. All of the fighters yells, being disintegrated by the current Abysus.

Lord Abysus pants, looking at the current Abysus. " _Who are you?! How are you much stronger than me?!_ "

the current Abysus chuckles. " _I am you, but from the future in another multiverse. Join me, and we will help Chaos rise again._ "

Lord Abysus creates a Ki blade, putting it up to Abysus's neck. " _And why should I follow you?_ "

Abysus claps, as this multiverse's Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are teleported in. " _You don't really have much of a choice... It will be interesting..._ " He uses telekinesis to take four potara earrings out of Arysus's pocket. " _You four will fuse... Let's get started..._ "

Lord Abysus, Lord Omesus, Lord Zateus, and Lord Arysus all four put on the earrings. They all knew what had to be done.

Their bodies draw toward one another, as a huge pillar of light shoots from the center of the fusion. The entire multiverse shakes, as Abzarus is once again born.

Abzarus opens his eyes, looking at the current Abysus. " _Shall we begin,_ _ **future**_ _Abysus...?_ "

Abysus chuckles. " _Yes, indeed... Our versions of Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus are currently doing the same thing as I did. We are gathering reinforcements to increase our chances of winning the war even further than before._ "

Just then, the Lord Zeno of this multiverse teleports in front of them along with his guards, looking angry. Both of the guards launch at Abysus and Abzarus.

Abysus is about to step forward, but Abzarus puts his hand out in front of him, stopping him. " _Don't worry... I got this under control..._ "

Abzarus swings a spin kick at both of the guards, instantaneously taking them out. Their remains scattered across the cosmos. Zeno raises his hands, as the glow coming from them is red, as his eyes turn bright red.

Abzarus launches at Zeno, launching a blast, as it consumes him, launching Zeno across part of the cosmos. The entire cosmos begins to shake, as Zeno spreads his red hands at his sides, a red aura surrounding Abzarus.

" _Tch, dang it!_ " Abzarus roars, as he begins to flicker red and white. He then roars, going into Super Saiyan White, as he launches at Zeno at maximum speed, as he grabs him, launching a blast at his face, causing Zeno to be destroyed.

" _Well done, my friend,_ " Abysus says, smirking, " _I honestly didn't expect you to be able to take him out... I severely underestimated our fusion._ "

" _Enough talk,_ " Abzarus growls, " _let's leave this dump. I have no business here anymore._ "

Abysus collects Zeno's orb of power, as both of them teleport away. This multiverse begins to collapse due to the Omni King's absence.

 _ **Multiverse #195129168712; [Dragon Ball Aftermath - Chapter 1]**_

BOOM! POW! CLASH!

Goku and Beerus were fighting against each other. They'd be exchanging different attacks, causing shockwaves.

Goku was launched to the tree, impacting on it. " _Nggh!_ " Goku said, " _Wow, Lord Beerus! You are really one tough guy to beat!_ "

Beerus chuckled at the comment. " _I haven't had an opponent quite as skilled as you, Goku._ "

" _He may even surpass the gods,_ " Whis said. " _He managed to master Ultra Instinct in just under 48 minutes, which is a form that is even hard for a God of Destruction to achieve._ "

Omesus teleports onto the planet, watching from the top of the tree, making his power insensible even to the Grand Priest. " _Hmmm... Looks like I arrived at a multiverse a bit earlier than I wanted, but I can wait... This Multiverse's Abysus should arrive at their home planet soon..._ "

Later in the day, Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive at Earth, going into Bulma's home to try their dumplings. Omesus hides away from their sight, as he sees Lord Abysus entering the atmosphere of the planet, launching toward the fighters.

Omesus smirks. " _There he is... That reckless fool..._ " He watches as there is a huge explosion, destroying the entire house, causing a massive shockwave on the planet.

Whis had put up a barrier around the fighters. " _Oh no, that energy.._ " Whis said.

" _What's the problem, Whis?_ " Beerus asked, crossing his arms.

" _All of you should leave, especially you, Lord Beerus. You aren't str-_ " Whis is interrupted by the explosion.

There is another explosion, and Lord Abysus appears.

Luckily, the barrier is still up but cracked. It breaks, as it fades away.

" _Long time no see, Whis,_ " Lord Abysus says. He lands in front of the fighters, crossing his arms, looking down at them.

" _Lord Beerus? Whis? Who is this?_ " Goku asked.

" _Yeah... I want to know as well! Who is this individu-_ " Beerus is cut off by Omesus flying over to Lord Abysus. He lands next to him, smirking.

Lord Abysus turns toward Omesus, scrunching his eyebrows. " _You seem familiar... Who are you? Have you come here to fight me?_ "

Whis clenches his hands on his staff, becoming a bit nervous. " _Oh dear... This is bad... He's here too..._ "

Goku of this multiverse gets up, as he roars, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken x20. " _We can do this, guys! We can beat the two of them! Let's do this!_ "

Beerus launches himself forward and swings a heavy punch at Lord Abysus, but his punch is stopped in midair by an invisible force. His eyes widen, as he is confused. " _What the heck?! What kind of power..._ "

" _So you are the Hakaishin of Universe number seven...? Don't make me laugh,_ " Abysus said, landing an extremely heavy blow, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood. He then grabs his arm, throwing him into a building.

Omesus charges a large energy blast, aiming it toward the fighters, as the entire multiverse shakes from its power. " _I am going to enjoy finally killing each of you, even if it isn't in my multiverse..._ "

Lord Abysus swings a kick at Omesus, but it does nothing to phase him one bit. " _SILENCE! THESE ARE MY TARGETS, YOU FOOL!_ "

Omesus doesn't care, as he launches the gigantic blast. All of the fighters yell as they and the entire universe are consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion the size of the Big Bang, as the entire universe is destroyed.

Lord Abysus blocks it, being sent back. " _Nngh... What are you...? Are you here to kill me or help me?_ "

Omesus glances at him, smirking. " _I am Omesus. I know your name is Abysus, and your father is named Zateus. I am from a far away multiverse that is in a time many years above this one. I want you to come to join me and help us bring Chaos back._ "

Lord Abysus growls, glaring at Omesus. " _My father is dead right now. He got entirely erased by the Omni King millions of years ago._ "

Omesus raises his eyebrows, a little bit surprised. " _Really, now...? What about Arysus and your Omesus?_ "

Lord Abysus closes his eyes, shaking his head. " _Arysus is likely dead as well, and I do not know who Omesus is._ "

Omesus smirks, interested by this multiverse. " _I see... I wonder how different things were in this multiverse._ "

Lord Abysus is silent for a moment. " _So there are multiple multiverses, hm... Who exactly is Chaos?_ "

Omesus chuckles, placing a hand on Lord Abysus shoulder. " _The one that will grant us freedom. He will make things right for us..._ "

Suddenly, Dakaishin, the Grand Priest of this multiverse, teleports in, his staff pointed at Lord Abysus and Omesus. " _I'm afraid I will not let you go any further than that, Abysus and Omesus._ "

Lord Abysus and Omesus both raise a hand, charging a blast. Their blast begins to combine into one, as Dakaishin stands his ground, ready to fight against the blast for the sake of his multiverse.

The both of them launch the blast, as Dakaishin swings his staff, hitting the blast, attempting to knock it away, but it doesn't even budge, as he is immediately consumed by it, being vaporized by it. There is a massive explosion, rattling the entire cosmos.

Lord Abysus's eyes widen, mouth wide open, as his hands shake a bit. " _There's no way... How powerful are you?! What kind of training did you go through...?!_ "

Omesus laughs loudly, the laughter echoing a bit. " _It seems you don't really know me in this multiverse. I'm surprised the events happening until now haven't really changed too much. I am the original Super Saiyan God, the one who started the Saiyan race in my timeline._ "

Lord Abysus nods, as he looks around. " _We'd best escape this place. The only one standing in my way right now is the Omni King, and he could erase us at any moment._ "

He turns back toward Omesus, who is holding an orb of Zeno's power. " _Wh... when the heck did you get that?! What is this speed?!_ "

Omesus chuckles, putting away the orb of power. " _I killed your Zeno and took his power while you were talking. Let's leave before we get caught in this Multiverse's collapsing._ "

He teleports himself and Lord Abysus out of this Multiverse, as it begins to collapse as well from there being no Omni Kings to maintain it. The entire multiverse begins to shrink, tear, and heat itself, as there is a massive explosion.

 _ **Multiverse #1356914146669; [Dragon Ball Aftermath The Sequel - Chapter 5]**_

This multiverse would be in the moment when the Spirit Bomb failed against Lord Abysus, and Goku and Vegeta had to use potara fusion to become Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito.

Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegito stops himself in midair, launching toward Lord Abysus again. They begin to clash punches and kicks, each impact causing a shock wave that travels through outer space.

Zateus teleports into this timeline, as he looks down at Vegito. " _Hmmm... Impressive power..._ "

" _You're still holding back,_ " Vegito notices, " _I want to fight you at full strength. You're disappointing me._ "

In response, Lord Abysus's power shoots up all the way, as he throws an earth-shattering punch at Vegito's gut, making him vomit a little blood, as he is sent far through outer space.

Lord Abysus then appears behind him, punching him into Pluto, making it explode into a million fragments. Lord Abysus continues to knock him throughout the Solar System, making him crash into planets, and even the Sun at one point.

Vegito gets up, panting a little. " _You are strong, Abysus, but you are no match for me at my full power. KAIOKEN TIMES 100!_ "

Vegito's hair goes red as he launches toward Lord Abysus at many times the speed of light, as they both clash some more, as meteors get gravitationally attracted to their power.

Vegito flies back, as he gets in a stance. " _FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Lord Abysus launches toward Vegito, as Vegito launches the Final Kamehameha. " _HAAAAAAA! TAKE THIS!_ "

Zateus appears in front of Vegito, deflecting the blast into Earth, causing it to explode in a massive light show. There'd be a massive heatwave, causing everybody to cover their body.

There is silence for a moment. Everybody is shocked and scared of this unknown being.

Vegito looks up, shaking. " _You... I... will not.. forgive you! You... You fool!_ "

Zateus chuckles, as Vegeta is shaking, the entire universe begins to rumble. There'd be a massive increase in Vegeta's energy.

Lord Abysus backs away from Zateus, looking at him in shock. " _F-Father?! What the heck are you doing here?!_ "

Zateus smirks at him. " _I will explain to you after we take care of these nuisances._ "

" _Oh?_ " Vados says as she inches closer to Vegito, observing his power. " _That's definitely new..._ "

Vegito roars, going Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan God, then Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he roars, lightning appearing everywhere in the entire universe and beyond.

Vegito's hair, eyes, and eyebrows turn white, as he looks up at Zateus and Lord Abysus, giving them a look of pure hatred and a hint of sadness. " _How dare you?! You destroyed... YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME! I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!_ "

Vegito roars, launching straight at Zateus, swinging a full force punch at him, but Zateus easily dodges it, as he goes up to Vegito, flicking him, launching him across the multiverse, the velocity crushing his bones. " _Weak._ "

Zateus then aims a blast at the rest of the fighters and launches it so fast, that they don't even have time to react. There is a GIGANTIC explosion, as the entire multiverse is so easily eradicated. He made sure to not kill Lord Abysus.

Lord Abysus goes up to him. " _Where did you get so powerful, father?!_ "

Zateus chuckles, as Zeno's orb of power levitates to his hand from the other side of the multiverse. " _Follow me. We have some talking to do._ "

 _ **Multiverse #1283718737701; [Dragon Ball Aftermath The Sequel - Chapter 19]**_

Arysus enters this timeline, teleporting onto Earth to where all of the action is taking place. This would be a while ago when all of their past allies and enemies were working together to win this beam struggle.

All of the Gods Of Destruction roar, going at their full power, and simultaneously yelling, " _FULL POWER HAKAI!_ " Their destruction energy goes into the blast, making it a bright purple.

The angels go into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, as they yell, launching a blast of pure negative energy to the blast, which turns it black and very much slows down Abzarus's blast.

"YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM, MORTALS!" Abzarus yells, using his absolute full force to try and win the beam struggle.

Dakaishin goes into Ultra Instinct Stage 2, placing a hand on Vegito's shoulder. " _You have done well, both of you. I will miss you both._ "

Vegito glances at him, his eyes widening. " _What are you going..._ "

Dakaishin begins to pour his essence into Vegito. " _Farewell. You have made me proud._ "

" _GRAND PRIEST!_ " Vegito yells, but Dakaishin's essence is poured into him. He feels newfound power and rage as he roars, as everyone begins to push back Abzarus's blast.

" _NGGH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WON'T WIN!_ " Lord Abzarus roars, as he is desperately trying to push back the blast from the fighters.

Just then, Arysus teleports next to Abzarus, as he uses some of his energy to push back the blast. At this point, there is no hope for the fighters due to Arysus being leagues above them.

The blast hits the ground, and there is a mind-boggling explosion, as all of the universes in this timeline are consumed by the blast, as the entire Multiverse and many multiverses surrounding it are immediately completely destroyed by it.

There is a rip in the Omniverse where the blast landed, as Abzarus pants heavily, Arysus helping him up. Abzarus glances at Arysus, confused by his presence.

" _How... Arysus?! How are you so powerful?! How are you not in our fusion?!_ " Abzarus asks, angry, and puzzled.

Arysus sighs, turning toward Abzarus. "I don't feel the need to explain to you." He taps Abzarus on the chest, teleporting him to where Chaos is rising. Arysus flies around, collecting Zeno's orb of powers from this Multiverse, and the surrounding ones that were destroyed in the explosion. " _I got twenty-four of these... Chaos-sama will be pleased..._ "

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus continue to teleport to different multiverses, collecting help from their counterparts and collecting a bunch of Zenos' orbs of power.

Some of the Orders continue to chase them across the different timelines. A bunch of Earth hours later, Arysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus meet up in one spot, ready to report back to the Path to Chaos.

Each of the four would have many different versions of themselves and their fusions following them, as they each exchange information and sometimes brag on how many Zeno orbs they got on the journey.

Just then, about four Orders teleport in, surrounding the four of them. They turn around, each charging a blast.

" _We must thank our God Chaos for lending us a bit of his power!_ " Arysus says as each of them launches a full power blast at each of the Orders. The blast pierces each of their chests, destroying their essence.

" _NOW, ABYSUS!_ " Zateus yells as Abysus spreads his hands, transferring the Orders' powers into each of them, increasing their strength even more.

Abysus looks at his hands, as his power has nearly doubled. " _I can feel the amazing power flowing through my veins... Soon we will be able to fuse again and take down all of the Orders, and maybe the Fou-_ "

Omesus slaps Abysus hard in the face. " _What are you thinking?! This isn't about us, this is about Chaos-sama!_ "

Abysus blinks twice, then he shakes his head. " _I profusely apologize, Omesus. We shall serve Chaos until the day we die._ "

 _ **The Central**_

All fourteen of the remaining Orders notice the deaths of four of their kind. A few more of them fly off to attempt to take care of the four troublemakers serving Chaos, as the remaining twelve continue to guard the Central.

Goku is talking with some alternative versions of himself and his friends. He'd be asking about their stories and how different they are from his. He'd even be making friends with his kid version with the blue gi, who claims that he has a different form above Super Saiyan 3. He probably meant either Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Four, or something else he doesn't know of.

The main Goku looks up at the sky, which is the seemingly endless amount of multiverses in the distance. " _I'm not sure what's going on, but it's making me tense._ "

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

The Founder looks up, standing up from his throne. He'd be deadly serious this time around. " _Those troublemakers destroyed quadrillions of innocent lives... I must take action, and I believe I know exactly how I'd do so..._ "

The Founder summons six of the Orders, as they all bow down to him. " _It is time for us to take action. The first thing you must do is... Mentor the interesting group of Multiverse #1299184009, and also the most powerful versions of other fighters you can find._ "

The six of the Orders look up, as we see them almost surprised for the first time. " _Sir, are you sure we should do this?_ "

The Founder nods, smiling. " _Indeed. I will split all of you one last time. All of you originated from one powerful Order. You got weaker and weaker, so this will be quite risky._ "

He waves his hands, splitting all of the Orders in the Omniverse once again multiple times, as there are now forty-two Orders. " _Now please go. We are starting to run out of time. Maximize all of their potential to the point of it being physically impossible to get any stronger. Please hurry._ "

All eighteen of the Orders currently in the room take off. The Founder is standing there, thinking of the interesting multiverse.

" _What a curious bunch,_ " The Founder says, smiling, " _it surprises me that they are so unique from the other centillions of multiverses..._ "

Goku and the rest of the fighters walk down some more of the Central, occasionally stopping by to talk to alternate versions of himself and his friends. In one of them, his wife Chi-Chi would actually be way stronger than she is now. In another, he'd have Saiyan armor and different people by his side.

He'd go up to Krillin, Whis, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Android 17, Android 18, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. " _Hey, guys! I'm glad you made it!_ "

Master Roshi glances at Goku. " _Goku? Where were you? What's going on?_ "

Goku's heart then sank. " _Wait... Where's everybody else? Dende? Korin? Mr. Popo? Oolong? Puar? Everyone?_ "

Yamcha looks down, clenching his fists, as they begin to shake. " _P-Puar... They... They didn't make it... Only we did..._ "

Goku would be frozen in his place, as he looks down. " _No... This can't be..._ "

Tien walks over to him, patting him on the back. " _Everything will be fine, Yamcha. We will bring back our home._ "

Whis walks up to Beerus, smiling. " _Beerus-sama... It has been quite a while._ "

Beerus glances at Whis, his eyes widening a bit. " _Whis? You're here?_ "

Whis wipes a tear from his cheek. " _You finally surpassed me, my_ _ **lord**_ _... You even surpassed the Omni King. I am so proud._ "

Beerus looks away, his face going a little red in embarrassment. " _It was nothing, Whis..._ "

Android 17 sighs, leaning back. " _This sucks... All of those years trying to protect the island from the poachers was for nothing._ "

Android 18 looks down. " _Yeah... I'll find a way to get Marron back no matter what._ "

Goku notices Chi-Chi and walks over. " _Hey, Chi-Chi-_ "

Chi-Chi would be weeping. " _Noo! Goten! Gohan! Our house!_ "

Just then, Gohan walking along with Goten comes over. " _Hey, mom!_ " Gohan says. " _I'm glad you're okay-_ "

Chi-Chi would somehow have changed her mood in literally a couple of seconds, as she knocks Gohan and Goten on their heads. " _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU WENT ON A DANGEROUS TRIP FAR AWAY FROM HOME! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED!_ "

Vegeta groans, facepalming. " _Is this woman that stupid?_ "

Goten sighed, rubbing his head. " _Come on, mom! You were literally just weeping because you thought we were dead since we didn't stay home, and now you're getting on to us for being safer than we would have when we stayed?_ "

Beerus smirks. " _Kid's got a point. You need to learn to control your emotions._ "

" _Aw come on, guys!_ " Goku says, laughing, " _she's been through a lot!_ "

When everybody was chilling, chatting with one another, Goku notices six dots in the distance coming toward him and his friends from his multiverse. The dots would land so fast, that it'd all seem like a blur.

Six of the Orders surround the fighters. They'd all look at them, then look at each other, chatting in their language for a moment.

" _What's going on?_ " Broly asks. " _Why are all of them here? Are we in trouble?_ "

Beerus groans. " _Yeah, probably. Of course, we are somehow in trouble..._ "

Goku looks around at the Orders. " _Hey! What's goin' on? Anything going on?_ "

All of the Orders finish chatting after a moment and look toward Goku. " _All fighters of Multiverse #1299184009,_ " the Orders say simultaneously, " _we request that you come with us and we will assist you in increasing your power._ "

Nobody was expecting that answer at all. People from the surrounding multiverses look at them in shock, (and a little bit of jealousy).

" _Are you guys going to mentor us?_ " Uub asks. " _Why?_ "

" _It is a request from the founder,_ " the Orders say, " _we need your assistance in the upcoming war. The winning side will decide the fate of everything and everybody._ "

" _Why would there be a war?!_ " Vegeta asks. " _For what reason? What idiot could-_ "

" _That is enough,_ " one of the Orders say, " _we will inform you all in a moment. We must bring all of the other multiverses in the Central to this area._ "

All of the Orders walk away from the fighters, forming a circle. As they all glare, a large pillar of black energy shoots up into the air, causing a shockwave to travel throughout half of the entire Omniverse.

Minutes later, trillions, no... the amount of people here is just insane. He wondered if even Whis could count that high. Alternative versions of lifeforms from Goku's multiverse all begin forming a MASSIVE crowd. Goku wouldn't even be able to see the end of it. Who knows how far it has gone?

After what seems like an hour, the six Orders that are here all step forward. " _Lifeforms of every multiverse in this area. Do not be frightened by the events that are occurring currently. You have been summoned to be informed about the upcoming war._ "

Many of the people began to whisper among one another. " _No way..._ " " _What war...?_ " " _Are we going to be okay...?_ "

The Orders all tap their staffs, silencing everyone. " _The reason for this war is the rising of Chaos. You may have all heard of the being, but have never had any information about it. Chaos is the most dangerous one in all of infinity. He has powers to even rival the Founder._ "

Bunches, I mean bunches of people gasp at the same time. " _Even the Founder...?_ " " _We're doomed!_ "

The Orders tap their staffs once again, stopping everybody. " _The first war happened in Age X, the beginning of the Omniverse, our existences. The rest of the information is unknown even to us Orders. The rising of Chaos will either be our downfall or our victory._ "

All of the Orders tap their staffs, this time a loud booming sound coming out of them, as it echoes very far away. " _Whoever heard that sound just now, please step forward._ "

There'd be shuffling in the crowd, as many fighters walk forward, pushing other people out of the way. Minutes later, there'd be about ten fighters. Extremely small for such a massive crowd.

The fighters would all be different versions of Goku's team. Each of their powers radiating off of them would be from hardly any difference to a major difference.

" _These are the absolute strongest fighters in all of this massive crowd. The paths they have taken have greatly brought them power that could even surpass ours if they were trained,_ " the Orders all say.

There'd be more murmuring in the crowd. "Only ten...?" "What are the odds?"

Goku smiles, turning toward the crowd. " _Not only ten, but... Twenty-Two._ "

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Piccolo, Broly, Frieza, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu all walk forward. The entire team of Multiverse #1299184009 stand by the other ten fighters, making it twenty-two.

" _My, my,_ " Frieza says, smirking, " _this will be quite an interesting battle..._ "

" _Will we be okay, dad?_ " Pan asks, looking at Gohan. " _Will we be able to win?_ "

Gohan smiles, placing a hand on her head. " _Yeah, don't worry. We got this._ "

The Orders continue their speech. " _All of these fighters will be mentored by us personally, and they will come out with their potentials completely maxed out. All of you are dismissed._ "

Goku walks up to another version of Broly, who would be one of the fighters. " _Hey, Broly! How strong are you? Did you surpass Super Saiyan Five?_ "

The alternate Broly turns toward Goku. " _I have no idea what a Super Saiyan Five is, but I know what a Super Saiyan White is._ "

" _Oh, jeez,_ " Goku says, " _Broly and God Ki would be a very scary mix... I can only imagine how strong you'll be._ "

The Orders then look down on the fighters. " _Are you ready to begin the training?_ "

Right as they say that, sixteen more of the Orders land next to the other six, ready to help them.

All of the fighters nod, as a bright light appears in the middle of the air. A gigantic portal begins to open into a completely white void. " _This is the realm where we were trained by the Founder. Training here is the equivalent of training for ten million years. It will be about one Earth month out here by the time we finish. Do not worry, you cannot age here._ "

All twenty-two of the fighters enters the white void without any delay, as the Orders follow them. The portal closes behind them, locking them in the void.

 _ **The Great Abyss**_

 _ **One Thousand Years Later**_

Each of the fighters would have an Order to train with. This would help make their training more efficient.

Goku would be yelling, as he is in Super Saiyan White + Ultra Instinct Stage Three. He'd launch at the Order he is sparring with and barrage it with punches and kicks.

The Order could be blocking every single attack, skidding back slightly. It'd grab its staff, swinging it at Goku, knocking him away. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku would then stop himself in midair. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ " He'd amplify its power with his Grand Priest abilities, launching it at the Order. " _HAAAAAAAAA!_ "

The Order knocks it away with a little difficulty, as it creates a massive explosion in the distance. " _You seemed to have forgotten what it means to fight with your instinct. Because you need minimal concentration to maintain your Ultra Instinct Stage 3, you never are able to calm down. Using Super Saiyan White makes it worse. Ultra Instinct's purpose is to remain calm, yet you are doing the opposite._ "

Goku chuckles, going up to the Order. " _I have a question that has been on my mind for a while. What was that form Gogito had...?_ "

The Order's eyes pulse, as it explores Goku's memories in Gogito's fusion. " _That is... impossible..._ "

" _What?_ " Goku asks, getting a little nervous. " _What's wrong? Is it bad?_ "

The Order glances up at Goku. " _The fusion has achieved what only an Order can achieve. Orders have almost every single type of Ki in their arsenal. You, Son Goku, have gone into_ _ **Ultra Instinct Stage FOUR**_ _, the final stage of Instinct. Achieved by combining the Ki of Super Saiyan X and Ultra Instinct Stage 3. Only we are able to since we have that Ki at our access._ "

Goku's jaw drops. " _Wow... Stage four... That's amazing! I wonder how I can get it!_ "

" _Is it not obvious, Son Goku?_ " The Order asks. " _You will require to be able to tap into the power of Super Saiyan X, meaning Vegeta can also achieve it._ "

Vegeta yells loudly, transforming into Super Saiyan X with a God of Destruction aura around this. " _DAAGH! TAKE THIS!_ " He takes off, launching at the Order, charging an attack. " _DESTRUCTION GALICK GUN!_ " He launches a gigantic beam, as it hits the Order, causing a gigantic explosion.

The smoke clears, and the Order is standing there with a massive burnt mark on its chest. " _You allow your anger to control you, destabilizing your concentration. If you could remain calm, you can concentrate your power better, and your attacks would be more precise and efficient._ "

Uub charges up his power, a red aura spiking around him. " _KAIOKEN TIMES 100! SUPER KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!_ " Uub launches his massive attack as the Order slaps it away. " _Your attacks have good power to them, but you need new techniques to work with,_ " the Order says.

Broly transforms into Super Saiyan Five, as he roars, launching a barrage of energy blasts everywhere. The Order he is fighting with teleports in front of him, subduing his power a little. " _You possess great power, yet you have trouble controlling it properly, causing you to spurt a bunch of it out._ "

Beerus looks down, as he concentrates, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage Two. " _I am going to bring you down! You won't stand at the top any longer!_ "

He vanishes behind the Order, launching a Destruction Ball the size of an entire galaxy. " _HAVE A TASTE OF DESTRUCTION POWER!_ "

The Order turns around, grabbing the Destruction Ball, crushing it. " _Destruction energy is not going to get you anywhere with opponents that are way higher than its limits. You need to utilize your standard Ki._ "

Gohan charges up into Super Saiyan White Evolution, as a galaxy-like aura surrounds him. " _HAAAA! LET'S DO THIS!_ "

He launches at the Order, going so fast that he keeps on vanishing in the air. He appears above the Order, throwing a kick at its head. The Order blocks it, its arm shaking slightly. " _You have achieved that form in rage. Your rage caused you to increase your power for a moment, allowing you to combine your Mystic form with Super Saiyan White. Perhaps you could do the same with Super Saiyan X._ "

Buu glows, a pink aura appearing around him, his eyes glowing red. He'd have entered his Super Majin form. " _BUUU WILL GET SUPER STRONG!_ "

Buu pounds his chest like a gorilla, as he launches at the Order, launching a Majin Kamehameha at it. " _BUU WIN FIGHT!_ "

The Order knocks the blast away, as it observes the odd pink creature. " _Majin Buu... You have achieved what no other Majin in your multiverse could. You have entered a secret form that you have been hiding for your entire lifetime. What you need now is to utilize the ability to absorb. You have never touched that power yourself._ "

Goten and Trunks both stand side by side, powering up to Super Saiyan White. They launch at the Order, both launching a simultaneous blast at the Order. " _HEAHHH!_ "

The Order easily knocks it to the side. " _You both appear to be weaker on your own. Right now you are only good for fusing as Gotenks. You need to consider developing your own selves rather than constantly rely on each other to win the fights._ "

Piccolo roars, charging up into his Divine Namekian form. " _THIS IS MY FULL POWER!_ " He launches many Ki blasts at the Order. All of them surround the Order, not allowing any openings for it. " _You have nowhere to go now._ "

The Order flashes, as a red shockwave emits from it, dispersing the Ki Blasts. " _You have great skills. I believe the fighters may have forgotten that they have another healer, you. But you do not output as much power as you could. You need to attempt to put more energy into your attacks because they seem to be weak right now. You should also consider trying to access God Ki._ "

" _YOU DARE TRY AND TOY WITH THE MULTIVERSAL EMPEROR, LORD FRIEZA?!_ " Frieza yells, charging up into Primal Evolution. " _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!_ "

Frieza yells, launching a gigantic Death Beam at the Order, but he glares at it, redirecting it. " _Your lack of communication for your team is a huge issue. You are stubborn and cocky. If you could communicate with your team better, your battles will go better._ "

Frieza growls, clenching his fists. " _Whatever! After this, I will kill all of them!_ "

The ten other fighters would be two alternate Vegetas, one alternate Uub, Three alternate Piccolos, one alternate Beerus, and three alternate Gokus. They'd all train as well with their Order partners, continuing to increase their strength even further.

 _ **Ten Million Years Later... (One Earth Month Outside)**_

All twenty-two of the fighters and Orders meet up after the longest training session imaginable. They'd all get their clothes repaired, and their energy replenished.

" _Is everybody ready?_ " Goku says, looking deadly serious. " _I sure am._ "

Goku would be in Ultra Instinct Stage 2 as if it were his base form, as there would be absolutely no aura around him.

" _Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, " _we can win this thing. Don't you dare die on me, you fool._ "

Vegeta is doing the same thing as Goku is, but he has Super Saiyan White like it is his base form.

Pan smiles widely, her power nowhere near the level it has before. " _I am ready! We got this!_ "

Each of the Orders opens the same portal they did previously. All of the fighters walk through it, heading for the Central.

 _ **The Central**_

All of the twenty-two fighters walk out of the portal, as they all see a bunch of people evacuating out of the Central, bunches of them running and flying around them, heading for the pods.

" _Looks like it is about time,_ " Beerus says, " _time for the fighting. I am excited to fight some weaklings after so many years._ "

" _We require you to defend the Central,_ " the Orders all say simultaneously, " _we must prepare ourselves. Be careful._ " The Orders all take off flying in separate directions, going far away.

All of the fighters stand side by side, waiting for the threat to appear. Their energies would be completely full. They'd all be ready to begin the fight.

Several minutes later, there'd be figures appearing in the distance, as tens of thousands of soldiers all walk toward them, and they'd all be familiar. All of the fighters get in their stances, preparing to defend the Omniverse.

" _Try not to die, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta says, energy sparkling around him. " _It'd be annoying if you did._ "

Goku chuckles, energy sparkling around him as well. " _Same with you, Vegeta._ "

All of the fighters begin running toward the soldiers. They'd all just be warming up their powers.

The final war had begun. As all of the fighters were running toward the soldiers, Goku was finally able to recall who these soldiers were. They were the soldiers that Abysus sent after them in the same area as the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament took place.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Jiren, do you feel that energy?_ " Goku asks. " _That's... that's a massive amount of energies!_ "

Jiren replies by grabbing Son Goku and jumping out of the way to avoid the destruction of the wall. Jiren lands, as he glances at the wall, squinting his eyes. " _The attack has begun, Son Goku._ "

" _Oh, thanks, Jiren!_ " Goku gets up, facing whoever is outside. " _What is going on...? Who are they...?_ "

There would appear to be soldiers, all wearing black and red armor. Red auras would be surrounding them, as they all look down at the fighters, ready to fight.

Beerus jumps down next to Goku and Jiren. " _Looks like we got some trouble. These guys have at least a quarter of the power of a God Of Destruction. Abysus must have created them._ "

" _Well, looks like it is time to fight! Let's go!_ " Goku yells, as Beerus, Jiren, and Goku launch from the ground.

Five soldiers go after Goku. He goes Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken Times twenty, clashing punches and kicks with them. They were quite strong, but nowhere near as strong as Beerus or Jiren.

Goku begins to knock some soldiers back, sending a Kamehameha through their ranks. But something was wrong... The soldier's wounds were regenerating, making it almost impossible to kill them. Of course, Beerus and Jiren managed to actually completely destroy a few, but even if a finger was left, the soldier would fully regenerate, making it really hard to fight them.

 _ **FLASHBACK [END]**_

Goku felt a big wave of nostalgia. He remembered fighting all of them with Beerus and Jiren a long time ago. It looks like Abysus had recreated the soldiers, except this time they were around Grand Priest/Priestess level.

Goku and Vegeta power down from Ultra Instinct Stage two and Super Saiyan White to preserve energy. They continue to run toward the soldiers, excited to fight.

" _This will be a pretty decent warmup,_ " Beerus says, as everybody is in their base form, (except for Vegeta and Goku). Goku launches at the soldiers, easily plowing through them. He'd knock many into the air, launching Ki blasts at them, causing them to explode.

Vegeta takes off from the ground, kicking a soldier up into the air, vanishing above it, and launching a simple Ki blast, disintegrating it. " _Pfft, these guys are nothing! Where's the real fun?!_ "

Frieza walks into the crowd of soldiers, chuckling. " _Oh, well, I guess I'll toy with these little ones._ " Frieza whips many of the soldiers with his tail, sending them far into the sky.

" _We have become really strong,_ " Goku said, punching a soldier into the ground, causing it to crack. " _I have faith in all of you! We can win this war!_ "

" _Don't be absurd, Kakarot,_ " Vegeta scowls, " _these guys are weak. They are nothing compared to what we will end up fighting._ "

Minutes later, all of the fighters finish off the soldiers before they could regenerate any further. All of the fighters stand side by side once again, preparing for the next wave of enemies for all of them to fight.

Shortly after the fight, two figures begin walking toward them in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it would be... Ozatus and Abzarus...? Ozatus was the fusion of Zateus and Omesus, and Abzarus was the fusion of Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus.

" _How the... WHAT?!_ " Beerus yells in confusion. " _How are... I'm not even going to question it..._ "

" _They are probably from different multiverses,_ " Uub explains, " _Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus probably got some help._ "

" _I can see you all have gotten much stronger,_ " Ozatus says, chuckling, " _but so have we, thanks to our god, Chaos._ "

" _You may go first, Ozatus,_ " Abzarus says, smirking, " _I will go after you. This will be easy._ "

Ozatus charges up his energy, then he launches straight at Goku, throwing a punch at him. Goku would block it, skidding back. " _Tch... They are way stronger than before._ "

Goku launches from the ground toward Ozatus, as he begins to barrage him with attacks. Each clash causes a massive shockwave that destroys the ground below them.

Broly and Uub launch toward Abzarus, launching a simultaneous Ki blast that causes Abzarus to skid back a little. " _Fine... If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will die._ "

After Goku is finished warming up with Ozatus, he begins to easily overpower him. He grabs him, kneeing him in the gut, and then tossing him into an area, causing it to explode.

Ozatus gets up, roaring in rage, as he goes into Super Instinct White Stage Two, (Super Saiyan White combined with Ultra Instinct Stage Two). He launches at Goku at maximum speeds, throwing a punch at him, launching him far away. " _GAH!_ "

Goku in his base form begins to charge up, as a similar red outline appears around him. " _I haven't used this form alone for a long time, but... KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!_ "

A big red aura bursts around Goku, as he takes off from the ground punching Ozatus into the air, then into the ground. Ozatus gets up, charging a gigantic power blast. " _GRAHHH! YOU... YOU WON'T WIN, YOU FOOL! DIE! HAAA!_ "

Ozatus roars, launching the gigantic blast, but Goku launches a Kamehameha. " _THAT WON'T WORK!_ " Ozatus's blast begins to get easily overpowered by the Kamehameha. " _NOOOO!_ "

There is a gigantic explosion, blowing a big hole in the Central. Ozatus would be launched far back into a building, as he falls on the ground, greatly injured.

Abzarus roars loudly, sending Broly and Uub skidding back a little. " _YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! EVEN IF WE BOTH ARE KILLED, CHAOS WILL CONTINUE TO RISE-_ "

Pan powers up into her Full Power Super Saiyan form. " _Chaos this, Chaos that! We don't really care!_ " She launches at Abzarus, launching an energy blast that launches Abzarus back. " _GRHH!_ "

Abzarus slams his fist on the ground, stopping him from skidding back. " _Impossible... A little rat?! A CHILD STRONGER THAN ME, THE MOST POWERFUL FUSION IN THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE?!_ "

He roars in a rage, charging a massive blast. " _I WILL ERASE ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE, SO THERE WILL BE NO OBSTACLE IN GOD CHAOS' REIGN!_ "

Ozatus gets up, panting, as he teleports next to Abzarus. " _Let us show them our ultimate technique, Abzarus. Let us combine our blasts, the power to destroy everything!_ "

They both stand side by side, charging a massive blast that combines into one. A section of the Central begins to shake, the ground disintegrating completely below them.

" _THIS IS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE!_ " Ozatus roars, launching his strongest attack. " _NOW PERISH!_ "

" _I call this blast, "The End",_ " Abzarus launches his ultimate attack as well, as his and Ozatus's attack combines into one, heading straight for Pan. Pan begins to charge a massive yellow blast.

Pan yells, launching her attack as well. " _MASENKO!_ " Both of the blasts collide, beginning a massive beam struggle.

Both of the beams would be equal in power, but Pan yells, going into Super Saiyan 2, causing her to begin to overpower Ozatus and Abzarus's blast. They'd begin to be overpowered, their blasts being canceled out. " _IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

" _Just thought you may want to know,_ " Vegeta says, smirking, " _Pan is the weakest out of us, and you both are pathetic._ "

Ozatus and Abzarus are consumed by Pan's blast, as they are both disintegrated, erased from existence. Another wave of enemies has easily been destroyed.

" _Nice going, Pan!_ " Goku praises her, " _you beat them! I'm proud of you!_ "

Pan looks at him, smiling. " _Thanks, but I have a lot more power than that._ "

Goku glances at Vegeta and notices the symbol growing on his chest, starting to go up to his neck. " _Uh, VEGETA! THE BLACK SYMBOLS!_ "

Vegeta falls on his knees, clutching his neck. " _Gack... GAHH! S-STOP IT! GUH!_ "

Buu vanishes over to Vegeta, placing a hand on his chest, slowing it down only a little. That'd prove to be a bad idea a moment later, as the black symbols spread to Buu's arms, going up to his body. " _OWW! BUU IS HURTING! OWWW!_ "

Piccolo and Goku rush over to try and help them. Piccolo summons his healing powers, attempting to use it on both of them, as Goku awakens his Grand Priest powers, as he concentrates heavily, trying to nullify the symbol. " _C-Crap_!"

The black symbols somehow spread through Piccolo's healing essence and onto his body. " _GAHHHH! G-GOKU! M-MAKE IT STOP!_ "

" _I'm trying!_ " Goku yells, trying his best to reverse it, but it isn't working one bit. " _NO! CRAP!_ "

The symbols begin to hop through all of Goku's team's bodies, as they writhe in agony, the symbols beginning to consume their body. The alternate versions of themselves try to escape but are consumed as well.

Goku wouldn't be able to do anything to help them at this point. A portal suddenly opens above the fighters, sucking them in, as Goku is left alone. All of this happened so fast, it took a moment for Goku to process what happened. " _Everybody! No! I... I couldn't save them..._ "

A powerful figure suddenly lands many yards in front of Goku, causing a massive shockwave, causing Goku to skid back. " _Ghh... Who is that?_ "

The smoke clears, and Omesus is standing there, smirking. " _It seems that the plan has succeeded... Now that you are separated from your friends, we will have no problem in beating you..._ "

Abysus vanishes next to him, cracking his knuckles. " _Indeed, Omesus... Let us finally kill the one we waited so long to..._ "

Abysus slams his foot on the ground, as he flashes to Goku so fast, it seems like a blur to him, as Goku is launched across several buildings, being launched far away, coughing a bit of blood. " _GAHHH!_ "

Goku hits the ground, getting up. " _What kind of training have they... went through?! Why are they so strong?!_ "

He roars, powering up into Full-Power Super Saiyan. He launches toward Abysus, then he vanishes behind him, throwing a kick. Abysus doesn't move his body, as he easily backhands Goku into a wall. " _GRAHH! NAGH!_ "

Goku yells loudly, bunches of wind shooting from him, as he goes into a Super Saiyan 2, then his hair begins to grow long, as he enters a Super Saiyan 3, a form he hasn't used in such a long time.

He yells, launching a massive Kamehameha at Abysus. Abysus yells, punching it back. Goku's own Kamehameha consumes him, as he is once again launched back.

Abysus laughs loudly, as it echoes through this area. " _I am almost disappointed, Son Goku... Perhaps I have gotten too strong...?_ "

Goku gets up, as he grabs his shoulder, snapping it back in place. " _You'd be surprised, Abysus. I am just getting started._ " Goku flickers into his Super Saiyan God form, increasing his power way further.

Goku closes his eyes, calming himself down. After ten million years of training, he'd remembered that the best way to fight was using instinct. The Order told him that a long time ago. He takes off from the ground, then he vanished behind Abysus, throwing a punch at him. Abysus blocks it, skidding back a lot. " _Tch. Why did the force of his attacks increased so much?_ "

Both of them launch at each other, clashing a punch, causing a gigantic hole in the ground below them. They continue to exchange more and more punches and kicks, their powers increasing by the second.

Goku and Abysus throw a punch at each others' faces, as they both land, causing them to skid back a lot. They both get back into their fighting stances, ready to continue their duel.

Abysus chuckles. " _I feel a lot of nostalgia fighting you. Remember when we first met on your planet, and I destroyed it...?_ "

Goku smiles, his aura getting bigger. " _Yeah, you never seem to give up after all of these years. Let us both get serious._ "

He roars, a yellow aura flashing around his Super Saiyan God form, as wind shoots from him. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, his blue hair flashing. " _I missed using this form. It brings back so many memories._ "

Abysus laughs, his laughter once again echoing throughout the Central. " _Let us continue our battle, Son Goku..._ "

Both of them launch at each other once again. Abysus throws a punch at Goku's face, but he ducks under it, landing a heavy blow at Abysus's gut, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth. " _GYAHH!_ "

Goku brings his leg up, as he slams it down on Abysus, mauling him into the ground, causing a crater to form. " _You may be strong, Abysus, but I am even stronger._ "

Abysus gets up from the crater, panting. Goku launches at him to finish him off, but Omesus intervenes by kicking Goku into the ground. " _You think I am just going to stand here and allow you to kill him?_ "

Omesus roars, transforming into Super Saiyan White. He launches at Goku, slamming him further into the ground, causing him to cough more blood.

Goku flashes into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, leaping back. "Gack... That hurt... Alright! Let's do this!" Goku yells, launching another Kamehameha at Omesus.

Omesus slaps it to the side, launching at Goku and kicking him into the air easily. " _You are weak in this state. Go all out or you will die to me._ "

Goku lands on his feet, causing the ground to crack. He glances at Omesus, smiling. " _I was just testing both your strengths. You did a number on me there._ "

Omesus's eyes widen, as he then begins to laugh. " _You're lying! That is ridiculous!_ "

Goku powers down back to Super Saiyan Blue. " _Let's start again._ " All of a sudden, Goku launches from the ground, turning into a blur, then disappearing.

Omesus looks around, his power at one hundred percent. " _Wh... Where did you go?! SHOW YOURSELF!_ "

Goku flashes behind Omesus, as he punches him up high into the air multiple times, shooting him higher and higher every single time, then billions of afterimages flicker around Omesus, barraging him with heavy blows from every direction.

" _GAAH! WH-WHERE DID THIS UNBELIEVABLE SPEED AND POWER COME FROM?!_ " Omesus roars in pain from the barrages, as he continues to get heavily damaged.

Goku kicks him into the ground, causing a massive explosion. " _You're way past your time, Omesus. It is time for all of you to move on. You don't prove to be a threat to any of us anymore, even when separated._ "

Omesus coughs a bit of blood. " _You will not win... The symbol Chaos has blessed me with, I have passed on to your friends to allow them to suffer..._ "

Goku launches a Ki blast at Omesus before he has any time to recover, as Omesus is immediately vaporized from the blast, causing a massive explosion. " _I will save my friends!_ "

He powers down, but he wouldn't even have a minute to wait, as there'd suddenly be a voice coming from around him. " _So, you think we will ever be done with you, Son Goku...? We will not rest until you are dead. We will always come back one way or another..._ "

There'd be a massive black lightning strike, as Zateus and Arysus appear, both of them walking toward Goku. " _Rather than fight you ourselves,_ " Arysus says, " _we will make you fight among each other..._ "

Arysus places his hands on the ground, as... Goku's entire team rises from the ground, the symbols have completely consumed their bodies. Streaks of black lines traveled through their bodies, as it meets up in the center of their chest.

Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Broly, Buu, Frieza, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, the two alternate Vegetas, the one alternate Uub, the three alternate Piccolos, the one alternate Beerus, and the three alternate Gokus all would be under control.

Goku clenches his fists, getting nervous and sweaty. " _I... I can't fight them... I can't take all of them on..._ "

Zateus laughs loudly. " _Kill or be killed, Son Goku! Your friends will die either way..._ "

Arysus puts out his hand, as it glows red. " _Go, my minions, and take down your friend! We will win in the name of God Chaos!_ "

All of Goku's team take off from the ground at the same time, launching at him. Goku would have no time to defend, as most of his team is barraging him from every angle.

Goku manages to push away Pan, but Uub slams him on the ground at full force, causing him to spew blood out of his nose and mouth. " _GAH! NNGH! S-STOP! IT'S ME, GOKU!_ "

Trunks roars loudly, slamming his foot on Goku's arm, causing it to break. Goku is yelling in pain, as he transforms into Super Saiyan White, managing to break out of everyone's grasp.

Goku leaps back, panting, holding his arm. " _I don't w-want to hurt you guys! You are my friends and family!_ "

Gohan yells in a demonic voice, transforming into his Super Saiyan White Evolution form. He teleports behind Goku, throwing a punch at a force even he shouldn't be able to do, as it hits Goku in the back, breaking his spine.

Goku falls on the ground, twitching, unable to move now. " _G... Guck... I... I can't... let... I can't... let everyone... die..._ "

Zateus and Arysus appear above him, as Goku's team moves out of the way for them. They'd both be laughing, raising their swords.

" _It has been quite fun, Goku,_ " Arysus says, " _and now, Chaos shall rise. Goodbye, Saiyan._ " Arysus and Zateus bring down their swords onto Goku.

It'd seem to be in slow motion for Goku, as he closes his eyes, accepting his defeat. There was no way he was going to kill his friends, even if it meant his death.

Suddenly, multiple white beams knock the sword out of their hands. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw... Adia. " _A... Adia...?_ "

Adia flies over to Goku, kicking Arysus and Zateus back, then crouching next to Goku, beginning to heal him. " _Hello, Son Goku. Reinforcements have arrived._ "

Goku opens his eyes and looks just in time to see many, many pillars of light appearing. All forty-two of the Orders walk forward, their staffs raised. About eighteen different colored portals open, out of each of them walking out fighters from different universes in Goku's multiverse.

Universe Nine comes out of one, the Trio of Danger, their God of Destruction, their Supreme Kai, and their angel in the lead. In another one, all of the fighters of Universe Six pour out, with Champa and Vados in the lead.

Goku gets up, his eyes widened. " _You guys... You came!_ "

In another one comes Universe Eleven. Toppo would be in the lead in his God of Destruction outfit, along with Jiren, Belmod, all of the Pride Troopers, Marcarita, and other fighters.

And in another one comes out Universe Seven, Goku's universe and home. Whis would be in the lead. All of the Namekians from Namek follow him, along with Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Androids 17 and 18, Master Roshi, Krillin, and even Korin, Mr. Popo, and Dende. Everybody who can fight has come to help.

More and more portals open from every single universe in Goku's multiverse, bunches of familiar fighters pouring out of them, every single one of them ready to fight.

Goku walks up to his universe. " _Wh... Whis...? But how?_ "

A figure teleports behind Goku, and its Ki would be similar. " _Hello once again, Kakarot..._ "

Goku slowly turns around toward the figure. " _Who is... You look familiar..._ "

Bardock walks toward Goku. " _You've grown up a lot since then, Kakarot. I am proud of you. You became stronger than anybody could have imagined._ "

Goku would be confused. " _Who are you...? You look just like me!_ "

Bardock grabs Goku, pulling him into a hug, and Goku immediately knew who he was. There'd be silence, as Goku would be using all of his willpower not to cry. " _You're... You're my dad... I never got to meet you..._ "

An Order goes up to the two of them. " _We have given everybody who has died, enemies, family, a second chance to help. Us Orders will allow them to be their own beings until the war ends, even fusions will have their own body once again._ "

Another being behind Goku pulls him into a hug as well. " _Oh, Kakarot! I never thought I'd be able to see my boy!_ " It would be Gine.

" _Then you must be... My mom..._ " Goku says, his eyes getting misty. " _I am so glad I was able to meet my parents..._ "

" _This brings back good memories, doesn't it, Kakarot?_ " A voice asks next to him. Goku turns around, breaking from the hug to see Raditz. " _Raditz...? You're back again...?_ "

Raditz smirked, as Goku notices Nappa and an army of thousands or more Saiyans behind him. " _Planet Vegeta is back, Kakarot, and this time stronger than ever. No hard feelings about many years ago? I was wrong to think you were a weakling, Kakarot. You surpassed even the God of Destruction!_ "

Goku chuckles, looking toward his team, who are standing by waiting for orders. " _Yeah, no hard feelings. We are far past that now. We all have one common enemy now._ "

King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, lands next to Raditz. " _What has happened to my son?! Why is he on their side?!_ "

Raditz sighed, looking at the king. " _I think Vegeta could be in their control. We oughta get them back._ "

King Vegeta growled, clenching his fists. " _I will have their heads!_ "

A ship lands and Paragus walks out of it. He immediately notices Broly in the distance. " _Tch... Broly was converted, wasn't he...? Even though he almost killed me, he is still my son._ "

Dyspo lands next to Toppo and Jiren. " _Seems like I will be fighting one last time before I'm gone. Let's make it fun while it lasts._ "

Korin walks up to Goku. " _Long time no see, Goku! I brought every Senzu Bean that I had just in case._ " He gives Goku a bag of Senzu Beans, which he gladly accepts.

King Piccolo, and... Kami and Nail land behind Goku. Goku jolts around in surprise. " _Wait... Kami? Nail?! But how?_ "

Kami glances at Goku, smiling. " _The Orders meant what they said, didn't they, Goku? I am happy once again to see you_."

"Hmph," King Piccolo says, "warm welcomes aren't needed, Kami." He looks up at the sky, yelling. " _TAMBOURINE! CYMBAL! PIANO! DRUM!_ "

The four monsters fly toward King Piccolo, landing by him. " _You called, father?_ "

Yajirobe walks over to Goku. " _'Bout time I'm actually relevant for once-_ " He notices Cymbal, as the two glare at each other.

Cymbal growls at the sight of Yajirobe. " _I watched you eat me from Hell. If you do it again, you're dead!_ "

Babidi, Super Buu, and Kid Buu fly down, followed by Bibidi, and Babidi's servants. Following them are more ships of mixed forces.

A mini portal opens yards away from them, as the ENTIRE Red Ribbon Army comes out of it. Many tanks, helicopters, robots, etc. In another comes Fortuneteller Baba and the monsters that Goku fought until eventually, he fought Grandpa Gohan.

Grandpa Gohan comes in last, and Goku would be very surprised to see him. " _G-Grandpa? You're here too?_ "

His Grandpa smiles at him. " _Good to see you, Son Goku. You sure have grown a lot._ "

Behind Grandpa Gohan comes Android 8, who saved Goku's life as a kid many years ago. Goku turns toward him, smiling widely. " _Hey! Uh..._ "

Android 8 smiles. " _It is Android 8, Son Goku. I missed seeing you._ "

King Kai flies down, doing simple exercises. " _I never thought I'd even be able to do anything at this point._ "

Android 16 lands next to Androids 17 and 18. " _Hello again, Gohan,_ " He says to the possessed Gohan. Gohan's eyes widen a bit, the symbols moving back a little, but they lock back in place, his eyes turning red once again.

Perfect Cell vanishes next to him along with his Cell Juniors, smirking. " _Perhaps you still dislike me for destroying your head, Sixteen?_ "

Android 16 takes that statement in silence. More and more fighters continue to appear, as it starts to slow down a bit.

Thousands of ships began to land around the army, as tens of thousands of Frieza's Force pours out of them, joining the army. Many, many old enemies.

All of the Kai, Supreme and not also come down. Following them would be an entire army of different beings from the afterlife.

Taopaipai, the Ginyu Force, Goku Black, and Zamasu also arrive. Everybody would have come to help save the Omniverse.

A time machine then lands, as Future Trunks and Mai step out of it, looking way older than they had the last time they met.

Goku walks over to them, still trying to process everything that is going on. " _Trunks! Mai!_ "

Future Trunks smiles as he glances at his present self. " _Seems that my kid self has grown, and... converted to their side, of course..._ "

To complete the army, a figure teleports next to Goku, as he would immediately know who it was. " _It has been a while, Son Goku-san._ "

Goku slowly turns around toward the figure, smiling. " _It is about time, Dakaishin._ "

Dakaishin's robe would be waving in the wind. " _I am proud that you have also become a Grand Priest, Son Goku-san. I will not be here for long, but I will do what I can._ "

Goku walks up to the front of the entire army, standing in front of it, smiling. He'd look at Zateus, Arysus, and his team. "' _We are the hope of the Omniverse. We are the answer to all living things that cry out for_ peace.'"

Arysus growls, clenching his fists. He and Zateus would be fuming in anger.

"' _We are protector of the innocent,'_ " Goku continues, "' _We are the light in the darkness. We are truth.'_ "

" _Nonsense..._ " Zateus mutters, " _You will not win... All of you are foolish for crossing our paths._ "

All forty-two of the Orders raise their staffs, as they begin to glow brightly. A gigantic red shockwave shoots from them, as suddenly everybody in the multiverse, except for Goku's energies begins to rise DRAMATICALLY.

Auras begin to shoot from EVERYBODY in Goku's multiverse, as everybody's potentials have been FULLY unlocked. The Orders lower their staffs. " _We have fully unlocked everybody's potentials from this multiverse, plus multiplied your power by a great height, except for Son Goku's. We have empowered all of you with powers you have never experienced before. You can tap into your new powers with ease. Now you may fight to your hearts' desires._ "

All of the thousands upon thousands of Saiyans all power up to a Super Saiyan Blue, all of their auras mixing into one MEGA aura surrounding all of them.

Tons of energy begins to sparkle around Goku, his power rising. "' _Ally to good, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!'_ "

Everybody roars loudly, everyone beginning to run toward Arysus, Zateus, and Goku's possessed team. Millions upon millions run alongside Goku, their powers rising by the second.

Arysus's anger then turns into a smirk, as he raises his sword, signaling for Goku's team to go forward and fight the massive army. " _GO, MY MINIONS! KILL THEM!_ "

Vegeta, Uub, Beerus, Broly, Buu, Frieza, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, the two alternate Vegetas, the one alternate Uub, the three alternate Piccolos, the one alternate Beerus, and the three alternate Gokus all launch toward the fighters, beginning to plow through some of their ranks.

" _EVERYBODY! DO NOT HURT THEM!_ " Goku amplifies his voice HEAVILY using his Grand Priest powers. " _GO FOR ZATEUS AND ARYSUS!_ " Goku roars, charging up into Super Saiyan Blue, joining Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan.

Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, and Goku run toward Lord Zateus, launching a massive combined Kamehameha. Zateus tries to block it but is launched far back. " _GAH! IT'S TOO MUCH!_ "

Vegeta plows through hundreds of Saiyans, but many surround him, trying to stop him from moving. Nappa gets him in a neck hold. " _Maybe we can snap him out of it. King Vegeta! Do something!_ "

King Vegeta walks up to his son, infuriated. " _Vegeta, calm down. You really want THIS to be your fate?!_ "

Vegeta growls, breaking out of a bunch of Saiyans' grips, as he launches them up into the air, blasting them into dust. Even though those Saiyans are dead, more take their place.

King Vegeta's eyes widen. " _He is only in his base form, and yet he is able to take down Saiyans at this level of power..._ " He sighs, closing his eyes. " _Well done, Vegeta, I am proud of you. You are, the TRUE KING of the Saiyans._ "

Vegeta stops in his place, his muscles twitching. " _T-Tch... GRAH! NNGH! Grr... I... am... Vegeta... the king... of all... SAIYANS!_ "

There'd be a giant pillar of light erupting from Vegeta, knocking many of the Saiyans back. The black symbols on his body begin to retract into the base, as that fades away. His eyes begin to go back to normal, as his power is erupting.

When the pillar of light fades, Vegeta is standing there, in Super Saiyan X, his hair waving in the air, the power of the aura causing the ground to tremble. " _So you're back, huh?_ "

His father opens his eyes, smirking. " _Let us begin, my son._ " King Vegeta's hair flashes, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, a beautiful blue aura flaring up around him.

Vegeta chuckles, as he gets ready to launch from the ground. "No need, I will finish this in less than half a second." He launches from the ground so fast in a flash, as he'd be a complete blur. He roars, launching a massive blast at Zateus.

Zateus looks up, unable to react in time. " _WHA- AGHHH!_ "

He gets consumed by the blast, as there is a massive explosion. Zateus is easily vaporized, just like that.

Vegeta vanishes in front of his shocked father. "Alright now time to get the other one." Vegeta prepares to take off from the ground, but he is knocked back by Goten in... Super Saiyan X as well. " _WHAT?!_ "

Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren run across the battlefield, aka the Central toward Arysus, who is currently killing some of the mixed armies, laughing as he is enjoying it. Jiren brings his fist back, surrounding it with heated energy, but possessed Gohan all of a sudden vanish in front of them.

Gohan swings a punch, causing a gigantic force of energy, causing Jiren, Dyspo, and Toppo to skid back. Dyspo launches toward Gohan at full speed. "Sorry, Goku, but I'd prefer not to die! JUSTICE KICK!" Dyspo swings a heavy kick at Gohan.

Gohan blocks it, skidding back a little, as he then grabs Dyspo's leg, slamming him in the ground. " _GACK! GRRH! I WILL NOT DIE A SECOND TIME!_ "

Toppo runs toward Gohan, trying to make him let go of Dyspo. " _JUSTICE... FLASH!_ " He begins to launch small Ki blasts from his fingers. They hit Gohan, making him skid back further, forcing him to let go of Dyspo.

Gohan roars loudly, his energy rising. A large white aura appears around him, as he enters his Mystic state. He launches Ki blasts at both Dyspo and Toppo. Both of them block it, being launched far away, plowing through the army. " _NaGAAHH!_ "

Jiren steps forward, the energy radiating off of him causing the ground to tremble. He then glares at Gohan, bunches of energy shooting at him, a force blasting Gohan. Gohan flies through it, as he throws a heavy punch at Jiren.

Jiren blocks it. "NGH!" He skids back heavily, the punch almost breaking his arm. Luckily he had been boosted to greater heights so that punch did not kill him. Gohan follows it with a Masenko, which Jiren is launched back by. " _GAHHHHH!_ "

Android 16 vanishes behind Gohan, grabbing him in a hold. " _Gohan! It is me! It is Android 16!_ "

Gohan roars loudly, wind shooting everywhere, trying to break out of 16's hold. Android 16 struggles a lot, trying not to let him go. " _Gohan, remember the fight with Cell, and he killed me? I am sure you got angry, and the fact that all of you are alive means that you have beaten him._ "

Gohan stops struggling for a moment, his muscles twitching. " _GRRAHHHH! NNNGAAAHHH!_ "

Android 16 pulls Gohan in tighter. "' _Gohan. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach... Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it.'_ " Android 16 begins to repeat the speech he gave Gohan all of those years ago to try and get him to remember.

"' _Please, drop your restraints,_ " Android 16 continues, " _protect the life I loved. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just let it go.'_ "

Gohan's eyes widen. "Sixteen..." A large pillar of light knocks Android 16 back skidding. Gohan's power begins to rise intensely, part of the Central rumbling. When the pillar fades, Gohan is standing there in a different Super Saiyan X, his eyes closed. " _I remember now... This mark will never restrain me from who I am again._ "

He opens his eyes, as he is in a combined state of Mystic and Super Saiyan X. " _And now, I will protect everybody._ " He turns toward Android 16, and then everybody else. " _The Orders must have brought everybody back. I guess it is time for me to go out to battle._ "

Android 16 smiles at him. " _I will continue to battle as well, Gohan. I now only serve one purpose, and that is to protect life._ " He flies off shortly afterward, fading into the fights.

Gohan turns toward Arysus with a deadly serious expression. " _I will not let you make my friends and family suffer any longer. I will save all of them!_ "

He slams his foot on the ground, causing a gigantic crater in the Central, as he launches at Arysus at full speed. " _RELEASE MY FRIENDS, ARYSUS!_ "

Arysus looks at Gohan, in a mixture of fear and anger. " _STOP HIM, MY MINIONS! STOP HIM!_ "

Right now Gohan only had one goal, and that was to stop Arysus. Piccolo appears in front of him, launching a blast, but Gohan ducks, kicking Piccolo into the ground. " _Sorry, Piccolo!_ "

Gohan vanishes behind Arysus, bringing his fists up. " _YOU'RE DEAD, ARYSUS! THIS IS FOR EVERYBODY WHO YOU HAVE MADE SUFFER!_ "

Arysus roars, trying to stop it, but he is mauled into the ground at full force, causing a massive crater. He'd be critically injured, dying. " _G... ugh... I-I failed you, my lord, but..._ " He pulls out a device, as it says **100%**.

Arysus smiles weakly, starting to lose consciousness. " _You... are ready... to be unleashed..._ "

He presses the button, dying shortly afterward. " _Farewell, my lord..._ "

The ENTIRE Omniverse begins to tremble, as pillars of dark energy begin shooting out from all around the central, causing it to shake intensely. Lighting strikes everywhere, as there'd be a GIGANTIC one in the very center of the Central.

When the shaking stops, a strange being is molding into a human-like dark purple figure. Its power would be beyond what any of the fighters have fought before.

Red lines travel throughout the figure's body, as they pulse like a heartbeat. The figure opens its eyes, and they would be a dim yellow.

" _ **I have returned! The reign of Chaos now begins,**_ " Chaos himself says, his yellow eyes brightening.

Vegeta would be holding Goten down, as he notices the symbols on Goten's chest beginning to fade. The entire team was no longer under Arysus's control.

Beerus gets up, groaning. He looks up to see Whis holding him down. " _Are you okay, Beerus?_ "

He rubs the back of his head, then cracks his knuckles. " _Yeah... Wait... What happened?! What is going on?!_ " He looked around, seeing mixes of the Frieza Force, Red Ribbon Army, a Namekian army, a Saiyan army, etc. " _Saiyans? Namekians? Why are there so many?! Didn't Frieza kill them?!_ "

" _There is no need to panic,_ " Whis says calmly, " _the Orders have brought them back to help us, but..._ " Whis looks ahead to see that all of the fights have stopped. " _I sense something beyond anything we have seen before... Let's go, Beerus-sama._ "

Everybody watches as Chaos begins to step forward, a very ominous and powerful aura coming from him. Chaos looks up, his expression blank. He looks up at the massive army.

He chuckles. " _ **You lower life forms should be honored to have witnessed my rising...**_ " He raises his fingers, shooting a small beam. It would be SO fast, that nobody would even have time to react to it. It pierces Vados' chest. She screams, as there is a massive explosion.

" _VADOS!_ " Champa yells, but it would be too late. Vados was so easily disintegrated, even with the massive boost. She was no more.

" _Vados... No..._ " Whis says, tearing up, walking up alongside with Beerus. " _Oh... dear... Where's Champa...?_ "

Vegeta and the rest of the team land here, all powering down to their base forms. They all watch what happens next.

Champa clenches his fists so hard, they begin to bleed. " _Nnggh... Grr..._ " His eyes begin to get misty, as he roars, his aura flaring, as he launches at Chaos at full speed.

" _CHAMPA!_ " Beerus yells after him. " _STOP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_ "

Vegeta teleports, as he catches him, stopping him. " _Tch... Cut it out! You really think getting yourself killed will avenge her?!_ "

It takes a few minutes, but Champa finally gives up, panting. He'd unclench his fists, looking down.

Beerus runs toward his brother to get him out of the way, but an arm stops him from going any further. " _That is enough, Beerus._ "

He'd be confused, as he looks toward the being. " _Who are you?! Get out of my way, you fool!_ "

The figure would have a black cloak, as it waves in the wind. " _My, my... You've become quite the rough one._ "

Something would be familiar with this being. " _Answer my question!_ " Beerus demands. " _My idiot of a brother will get himself killed!_ "

The figure sighs, turning toward Beerus, as it'd have eyes like his under the cloak. " _I said stand aside. The God of Destruction has to do his job once again._ "

Beerus's eyes widen, as he begins to connect the dots. " _Wait... Could you be... Zydis...? The one who the Grand Priest talked about in the meeting?_ "

Lord Zydis chuckles, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _I am much more than that to you, Beerus. You sure have grown up since the last time we met._ " Zydis jumps away, going toward another part of the battlefield along with another cloaked figure, who was probably Lord Ether.

Beerus would be in shock, his hands shaking. " _There is no way he could be... But he... Is he my..._ "

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Omesus _was never sealed like his brother, but he was kept a close eye on by us,_ " Dakaishin explains. " _He ended up killing the original gods of destruction in Universe six and seven and went to stay there. In Universe seven, he gave birth to the race known as the Saiyans. He did the same in Universe six as well. After doing that, he went into the shadows and was never seen since._ "

" _Wait... There were two Gods Of Destruction before me and Champa?!_ " Beerus asks, completely shocked.

" _Yes,_ " Dakaishin replies, " _Lord Zydis, the original Universe Seven God Of Destruction, and Lord Ether, the original Universe Six God Of Destruction._ "

 _ **FLASHBACK [END]**_

Chaos chuckles again, slowly walking forward. " _ **Maybe I could kill your friend, Vegeta next, you little pest?**_ "

Vegeta lets go of Champa, walking forward. " _I will make you eat your own words, you fool!_ " He launches at Chaos in his base form, as he throws a heavy punch. " _HAAAA!_ "

He lands the punch straight on Chaos' chest, but it does nothing to even phase him. " _ **Did you honestly think that would do anything?**_ "

Vegeta leaps back, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue, as he begins to barrage Chaos, but it still does absolutely nothing to him. " _ **Why don't you show me your maximum power?**_ "

Vegeta flies up, as he yells, transforming into Super Saiyan White. Launching a Galick Gun at Chaos. " _GALICK... GUN!_ "

There'd be a massive explosion, causing everybody to skid back. The explosion causes a massive hole in where it landed. When the smoke clears, Chaos would still be standing there, not even a scratch on him.

" _ **I am getting bored,**_ " Chaos says, " _ **go into your full power before I kill you and your friends. The time is ticking.**_ "

Vegeta lands in front of him. " _You little...! YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!_ " Vegeta roars, powering up into Super Saiyan X, wind bursting from him.

His father, King Vegeta smirks. " _This fight has been decided. Nothing can surpass my son._ "

Vegeta swings a full force kick at Chaos' head, causing it to move very slightly. " _I-IMPOSSIBLE!_ "

" _ **Is that your full power,**_ " Chaos asks, " _ **or do you have more to show me?**_ "

Vegeta leaps back once again, sweating. " _You give me no choice, you fool!_ " He yells, his aura beginning to turn a purple tint, the entire Central shaking from his power.

He yells, the ground being destroyed beneath him. He combines his God of Destruction and his Super Saiyan X powers. He launches at Chaos at full speed, throwing a full power punch.

The punch hits Chaos directly in the head, causing a MASSIVE shockwave that sends everyone back. Chaos skids back a bit. " _ **Mmpf! I actually felt that a little bit, but that still will not be enough.**_ "

He flicks Vegeta in the head, sending him flying far away, crashing through millions of buildings. " _GAHHH!_ " Chaos then turns toward the fighters, chuckling once again. " _ **You all disappoint me, but I can see why you were able to defeat my servants.**_ "

Goku appears behind Chaos, deadly serious. " _We are only just beginning!_ " Goku powers up into Ultra Instinct Stage 3, as he swings a maximum speed kick at Chaos' chest, but he doesn't move at all.

Goku leaps back, as he begins to charge up, the entire Central shaking once again. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " His hair flashes, as he combines Super Saiyan White with Ultra Instinct Stage 3.

This increase in power gets Chaos' attention, as he turns toward Goku. " _ **Hmmm... Interesting...**_ "

Goku then calms down his aura in such a short amount of time. He inhales and exhales calmly. He knew that from now on, he had to use the transformation with its original purpose.

He launches at Chaos, creating trillions of afterimages around him at unbelievable speeds, as it generates a lot of wind. Chaos just reaches out his hand and somehow is able to grab the real Goku's neck at the most precise time. " _ **Such an inferior technique. Is this supposed to be a joke...?**_ "

Goku kicks Chaos in the chest, forcing him to let go, as he skids back, rubbing his neck. " _What is this guy made out of?! How am I supposed to beat him? He's leagues above even what Dhondarr was..._ "

Chaos raises an eyebrow at the mention of that name. " _ **Hmmm... So my former right hand was still alive...? What rubbish he is... I am disappointed that he chose to start this inferior group known as "The Rogues".**_ "

Goku leaps back, charging a massive Kamehameha. " _This is my full power... This is... MY STRONGEST ATTACK!_ "

He roars, continuing to charge his maximum attack, as its power begins to shake the entire Central and beyond. Vegeta vanishes next to him, spreading his arms, as he also begins to charge a Final Flash-like attack. " _YOU WILL REGRET TOYING WITH THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETA!_ "

Goku roars loudly, his aura spiking up to its maximum size. " _KAIOKEN... TIMES... ONE HUNDRED... OMEGA KAMEHAMEHA!_ " He launches his strongest Kamehameha to date, as it heads for Chaos.

Vegeta yells loudly as well, pressing his palms together. " _FINAL... SHINE... ATTACK!_ " He launches his most powerful attack as well, as both of their attacks combine into one, forming a Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack, the strongest beam in existence.

Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Cell, Cell Juniors, and Gohan each launch a massive Kamehameha from the sidelines. They all roar, putting their full power into the blast.

Future Gohan, Future Trunks, Goten, and Trunks yell loudly. They'd all launch a Masenko at the same time as the massive Kamehameha. " _MASENKO!_ "

A figure who looks like Vegeta raises his hands and yells, " _REVENGE DEATH BALL!_ " He launches the gigantic Death Ball toward Chaos.

All of the Gods of Destruction and Kais roar, launching a combined Beam, as it combines with the Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack. The attack itself turns a purple shade, getting closer to Chaos.

The entire Red Ribbon Army, Frieza Force, and the hundreds of Saiyans and Namekians launch a simultaneous attack from their hands, tanks, helicopters, and more. They'd continue to fire as rapidly as they can, all of the blasts getting closer to Chaos.

The entire Ginyu Force does a series of different poses and dances, and they all launch a combined beam as well. The Trio of Danger all leaps toward each other, charging their most powerful blast as well. " _TRIANGLE... DANGER... BEAM!_ "

Frieza, King Cold, and his brother, Cooler launch a simultaneous giant death beam at Chaos. All three of them would be in their Primal Evolution forms.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES 500!_ " King Kai yells, launching his own beam. A bunch of the other armies begins to add to his blast.

All of the angels fuse with Dakaishin once again, as he raises his ultimate staff. He yells loudly, using his absolute full power, and launching a gigantic Negative energy beam.

Thousands upon thousands of other different beams all come at Chaos at all directions. The Final Shine Omega Kamehameha Attack and all of the other blasts all connect at the same time.

There'd be a massive explosion, as it'd be way, way, way bigger than the Big Bang itself. The shockwave blows everyone back, as when the smoke clears, most of the ENTIRE Central, which is millions of multiverses big, has been obliterated by their intense blast.

When the smoke finally clears, there'd be a bottomless pit engulfing most of the entire Central. A lot of people were disintegrated by the explosion, but mostly everybody would have survived it.

" _We did it!_ " Gohan cheers, jumping up and down. " _We beat Chaos! Woooo!_ "

There'd a shockwave, surprising everybody. Future Trunks looks up in fear as a shadow falls over him. " _N...Ngh...!_ "

" _ **I AM THE INEVITABLE,**_ " Chaos says, as without moving, a flash goes through Future Trunk's torso, as he is sliced in half.

" _TRUNKS!_ " Future Mai cries out, as she falls on her knees, beginning to sob loudly. " _Y-YOU! NO!_ "

Goku vanishes in front of Chaos in Ultra Instinct Stage Three with Super Saiyan White, as he swings a kick into Chao's chest, causing him to move back slightly. " _Y-YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU MONSTER!_ "

Chaos chuckles, as he slams his foot into Goku's gut, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. " _ **This is your fate now, you lower life forms. All of the years in your life has lead up to this very moment. And this... is not my full power...**_ "

Goku's eyes widen, his hands shaking heavily. " _N... What do you mean...?! I... You..._ "

" _ **I have yet to consume the Omni energy,**_ " Chaos explains, " _ **and I shall when it is ready, and then I will take my brother's throne.**_ "

Chaos raises his hand, charging a massive energy ball. " _ **I will show you true power... HAAAA!**_ " He roars, launching the massive blast at Goku.

Goku powers up, but he'd still die if the blast hit him. Right at that moment, he feels a force knock him aside, as he turns toward the figure, and it would be Jiren. " _J-... JIREN!_ "

Jiren lightly smiles at him. " _You have changed me in many ways, Son Goku. This is... the end. We have both been through a lot, and I will allow my life to be taken rather than yours. Farewell._ "

Jiren closes his eyes, as there is a massive explosion, knocking everyone far back, as there'd be a bottomless crater. There'd be silence, as ashes rain down upon the fighters. Jiren was dead.

Chaos walks toward Goku, laughing. " _ **Another one of your allies is gone now, Son Goku... Maybe I will take down your son, then Vegeta next...**_ "

Goku looks up, his eyes glowing brightly, flashing between red, pink, and white at a very rapid pace. Goku had enough. He'd have no more of his allies killed. He'd snapped.

He yells loudly, as the ENTIRE Omniverse begins to shake at his sudden spike in power. Within him, he'd be unlocking Super Saiyan X, the form far above Super Saiyan White itself.

The Super Saiyan White energy would be replaced with Super Saiyan X's. The powers of both Ultra Instinct Stage Three and Super Saiyan X revolve around one another, as they combine into one.

Pillars of light and dark energy shoot out of the Central, destroying and cracking the ground, the cosmos in their area flashing brightly. More and more pillars of energy shoot out of the multiverses around them, as bunches of power draws toward him.

He roars, a MASSIVE red pillar shooting from him, blowing everyone back, and sending Chaos skidding back." _ **GRHH!**_ "

More and more pillars of different energy shoot out of the ground around him, as there'd be thousands of rips in the Omniverse, millions of Black Holes and Wormholes forming around him.

The transformation would have shaken the entire Omniverse, the damage done was insane. The sight of the transformation was impossible to explain in human words.

When the transformation ends, and the smoke clears, Goku would be standing there in the exact same transformation that Gogito was able to tap into. ULTRA INSTINCT STAGE 4. He'd now have far surpassed Gogito from the fight against Dhondarr. This was Goku's final form, the highest form he was capable of tapping into.

Goku's hair is completely white with streaks of glowing purple and dark red in it. An aura the size of an entire universe that is a mix of white, purple, and black surrounds him. The aura surrounds everybody on the battlefield.

His eyes would be a glowing, galactic purple and red, the colors revolving around one another. He'd take a step forward, each step causing the entire Central to shake. " _I have had enough, Chaos. You're going to die._ "

Chaos clenches his fists, growling. " _ **You lowlifes believe that transformations alone will be enough to kill me? I am the being that is above all evil in existence. This is what I am, and you will not beat me!**_ "

He roars, raising his hands up in the air, as there'd be a bright red light surrounding him. When the light fades, Dhondarr and all twelve of the Rogues were resurrected. " _ **KILL SON GOKU, OR DIE PAINFULLY! IF YOU DON'T BEAT HIM, I WILL!**_ "

Goku begins walking toward them without a care in the world. " _Yeah, keep hiding behind your servants, Chaos. I'll just pick them off one by one until you decide to stop running._ "

Vegeta clenches his fists, sweating. " _How did... How did Kakarot get stronger AGAIN?! His personality has completely changed from this new transformation!_ "

Dhondarr walks forward, glancing at Chaos. " _So you've finally resorted to summoning me again...? Very well! I will kill him and his friends this time!_ " Dhondarr taps his sword on the ground, as all twelve of the Rogues merging with him. " _This time, the fusion is complete. Time to kill you, then I will kill Chaos and take his throne._ "

The ultimate fusion of Dhondarr roars loudly, massive amounts of energy radiating off of him, as he launches at Goku at speeds none of the other fighters are able to keep up with.

" _Tch,_ " Vegeta grumbles, " _Chaos made him even stronger than he was before! Kakarot will die, that idiot!_ "

Dhondarr roars loudly, bringing down his sword at maximum force. " _DIE, KAKAROT! CHAOS WILL DIE NEXT!_ "

Goku catches the sword in between his fingers, as he looks up at Dhondarr, smirking. " _It's useless, Dhondarr. I'm going to give you a chance to back off before I make your head implode in on itself._ "

Piccolo steps back, more nervous than he has ever been in his life. " _W... What happened to Goku...? This isn't like him!_ "

Dhondarr freezes in fear for the first time in his life, as he drops his sword, stepping back. " _N...Nghh... What is this?! W-Why am I afraid?!_ "

Suddenly, Goku would be behind him in an instant, walking toward Chaos. " _You are not going to kill anybody else, Chaos. This is your end, right here and now._ "

Chaos roars in a rage, as he aims his fingers toward Gohan, shooting a beam even more powerful than the one he used to kill Vados. " _ **YOUR SON WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!**_ "

Goku teleports in front of the beam, as he simply glares at it, redirecting it into Dhondarr, who yells, being nearly killed by the blast. " _It is futile, Chaos. You are foolish._ "

Chaos launches at Goku at full speed, destroying thousands of dimensions in his path. " _ **FOOLISH?! YOU DARE MOCK ME, YOU MORTAL!**_ "

Both Goku and Chaos launch a punch at each other. Both of the punches clash, causing a gigantic crack in the Omniverse. There'd be a gigantic shockwave that destroys more of the Central, as everybody has to stay a fair distance to not die from it.

The Founder would be in his palace, pressing his hands together. He'd be holding the Omniverse itself together from this incredible power. " _It seems that the fight has begun. That mortal, Son Goku has some interesting properties to him... He's managed to unlock what only the first Order was able to achieve. Such great power in such a small body..._ "

Goku and Chaos would be clashing punches and kicks, each impact causing the Omniverse to rattle a bit. Goku spin kicks Chaos back, following it with a Ki blast that sends him flying. " _ **GRH! GAHHHH!**_ "

Chaos skids back then punches the ground to stop himself. " _ **You... You will pay for that... I shall obtain infinite power soon, and you will regret crossing me...**_ "

Goku walks toward him, popping his knuckles. " _We are only just getting started, Chaos. I will make sure you truly pay for your actions._ "

Chaos's anger turns into cockiness, as he begins to chuckle. " _ **I lost myself for a moment there... You will learn to not underestimate me. Not even your new transformation will help you.**_ "

Vegeta vanishes next to Goku in Super Saiyan X with God of Destruction Ki. " _Kakarot, you are not going to fight alone. I will make this fool pay myself!_ "

Goku pushes past him, walking toward Chaos. " _Vegeta, all you're good for anymore is being a distraction and being cocky. I don't care if you want to beat him yourself. Get over it, and shut up. I'll fight him myself._ "

Vegeta just stands there, in complete shock. " _You... You aren't Kakarot! The real Kakarot is not like this! WHO ARE YOU?!_ "

Goku turns around, staring directly at him. " _I am a nobody, Vegeta. There is nothing to fighting anymore. My only goal is to kill Chaos, and my purpose will be served. Anybody who stands in my way will have no mercy from me._ "

He waves his hand, as wind blasts Vegeta, causing him to be launched back. " _NGH... He has no sense of humanity left! What has happened to him?!_ "

Vegeta vanishes next to Dakaishin. " _It's no use. There's no point in trying to communicate with him. He's completely lost all of his personality._ "

Dakaishin sighs, as he unfuses with all of the angels. " _I see... That's troubling. None of us are able to even get close to him without possibly being killed..._ "

Broly walks forward, popping his knuckles. " _I cannot let Goku fight this guy alone. All of us shouldn't. We came here to end this war._ "

He begins to roar loudly, his hair beginning to flash brightly. His muscles begin to get even bigger than before. His hair begins to grow long and white, as white fur grows on his chest. He had entered the Super Saiyan Five form once again.

" _Please do not engage with Chaos, Broly-san,_ " Dakaishin pleads, " _you will only get in the way at this point._ "

Broly continues to yell, as the Super Saiyan Five form begins to flash an even brighter white, the fur on his body glowing. He'd have multiple different kinds of Ki in this form. He has combined Super Saiyan White and Super Saiyan Five. " _Sorry, Grand Priest, but I must fight._ "

He launches at Chaos at maximum speeds, roaring. He raises his hands, charging a massive ball of white and green energy. " _HAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS FOR THE DEATH OF OUR FRIENDS!_ "

Toppo yells, raising his hands, charging a gigantic purple destruction ball. " _HAKAI!_ " He launches the massive attack at Chaos.

" _Stop,_ " the Orders command, but everybody ignores them. At this point, there was no stopping the fighters.

" _SHINING BLASTER!_ " Basil yells, as he leaps up, charging an energy attack on his leg, as he swings it, launching it. " _TAKE THIS!_ "

" _Alright, everybody!_ " Dyspo yells, raising his hands. " _Let's try this again! JUSTICE CRUSH!_ "

All of the other fighters in Goku's multiverse launch their most powerful blast, as it all combines into one. The blasts connect with Chaos and they cause another MASSIVE explosion, destroying more of the Central.

When the smoke fades, Chaos turns around, agitated. " _ **Do not interfere in our fight, you weaklings! That did nothing to phase me!**_ "

Goku leaps back, glaring at the fighters. " _You all are a bunch of fools. Interfere again and I will kill you all one by one._ "

" _WHAT?!_ " Champa yells in disbelief, sweating heavily. " _H-HE WOULDN'T!_ "

Chaos launches a tiny, unbelievably fast beam. It penetrates hundreds of Saiyan and Namekian chests, causing a massive explosion, disintegrating a lot of them. " _ **Killing you all is my next objective after I kill Son Goku.**_ "

Goku vanishes in front of Chaos, uppercutting him in the head, launching him upward. He then flies up above Chaos, as he slammed his elbow on his chest, launching him at the ground, causing another shockwave.

Chaos growls as he launches up at Goku at full speed, slamming him in the gut, knocking him back a little. " _ **Is that all, Saiyan? That... That attack was nothing!**_ "

Goku smirks, wiping the blood off of his chin. " _If that is all YOU got, then I am majorly disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be the strongest?_ "

Chaos chuckles, vanishing across from Goku. " _ **Not even close. This isn't even close to my prime. This is just a simple body I am using to pick all of you off.**_ "

Goku's smirk fades, as he launches at Chaos at full speed, launching a massive Kamehameha that causes him to be launched into a nearby multiverse. " _Cut the crap, Chaos. I don't remember why I am fighting you, but I just know that you have to die._ "

Chaos leaps up, groaning from the damage on his body done by Goku. He suddenly smirked, getting an idea. " _ **You seem to not know what right from wrong is, my dear Saiyan... I am only trying to protect this Omniverse from being destroyed by the army that the great evil has sent to me. There must be a massive misunderstanding.**_ "

Goku squints at him, landing on the ground in front of him. " _Yeah, right... And why should I believe you...?_ "

" _Don't listen to him, Son Goku-san!_ " Dakaishin pleads. " _We're on your side!_ "

Goku raises a finger, launching a tiny beam that grazes Dakaishin's cheek, surprising him. " _I do not know whose side you are on, but all I know is that you are a nuisance._ "

Chaos chuckles, pretending that Goku is his long lost friend. " _ **Of course, my dear Saiyan. I tried to stop you from destroying this Omniverse, not kill you. Didn't you notice that those... those evil men have attacked us a moment ago? We should stop them together!**_ "

Goku slams Chaos to the side. " _Don't get the wrong idea, Chaos, but... It would be fun to toy with all of these annoyances... This will be fun..._ "

Goku launches at Gohan, grabbing him by the neck, then slamming and dragging him across the ground. " _NN...GAHH! D-DAD! I-I-IT'S ME! GOHAN!_ "

He throws Gohan into a couple of fighters, launching a massive Ki blast at them. Zamasu creates a portal in front of the Ki blast to teleport it elsewhere. Goku launches at Dakaishin but is stopped by Whis. " _... I know you... You must be Whis, aren't you...? Get out of the way._ "

Whis leaps back, aiming his staff toward Goku. " _Come to think of it, Goku-san, we never fought with each other. I will prevent you from killing our father. My greatest apologies for this._ "

Whis raises his staff, spinning it in different orders, then he aims it at Goku, a negative black energy blast surrounded with a white border charging in it. " _I do not want to have to fight you, Goku-san. You may be leagues upon leagues above my power, but I cannot let you harm our father._ "

He launches the negative black energy blast, as it grows to be MASSIVE, coming for Goku. Goku knocks it out of the way, redirecting it into Pan, who is barely able to leap out of the way. " _Weak._ "

Whis teleports behind him, swinging his staff at his neck. It connects, but it does nothing to phase Goku. " _Just as I thought... It seems you are leagues above me, but I have my own way to last a little longer against you, Goku-san._ "

He flies up, closing his eyes, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage 2. He launches toward Goku, bringing his staff down at him. Goku simply catches it, crushing it into pieces. " _I suppose it is my turn now, you weak trash._ "

Goku slams his foot into Whis' gut, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. Whis is launched far back, causing a massive explosion. The chances of Whis being alive were very slim at this point.

He yells, preparing to launch a massive blast at Dakaishin, but Vegeta teleports in front of him in his maximum power, kicking his hand, causing it to misfire somewhere else. " _That's enough, Kakarot!_ "

He grabs Goku, as they teleport into another multiverse, on Earth. " _I have to get you to remember, you fool!_ "

Vegeta teleported behind Goku, putting him in a headlock. " _Let me go, you fool! What do you want with me?!_ "

Vegeta points toward a wasteland, as Goku looks that way, infuriated. " _LET ME GO RIGHT NOW-_ "

It'd be all of those years ago. the Vegeta of this multiverse was in his Oozaru form, crushing an injured Goku.

Goku elbows Vegeta in the gut, forcing him to let go and launching him back a bit. " _GAH! D... NGH! KAKAROT! LOOK! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!_ "

Goku watches in silence at the Oozaru Vegeta. But then, Yajirobe runs up, cutting Vegeta's tail off, forcing him to revert back to his base form. " _Yaji... Robe...? NNGH!_ " Goku roars loudly, the entire group of multiverses beginning to shake.

He launches a massive energy blast down at this Multiverse's injured fighters, causing a massive explosion. The entire group of multiverses is disintegrated. " _YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR DOING THAT TO ME, VEGETA!_ "

Goku teleports behind Vegeta, wrapping his arms around his torso, and beginning to crush him a bit. " _LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!_ "

Vegeta begins to yell in agony, coughing up a lot of blood. He had no hope against Goku in his new form. Using all of his willpower, he barely manages to teleport them to another far away multiverse.

They both appear on Namek, as Goku notices multiple familiar powers, as he stops crushing Vegeta. " _What is that?!_ "

Goku flies above the energies, and sees five figures, as one of them yells the words, " _GOKU!_ " There is an explosion in midair, as the current Goku immediately knew who was killed, it was Krillin.

The Goku of this multiverse's muscles twitch, lighting appearing everywhere. He roars, as his hair turns golden and spikes up. He has entered Super Saiyan Grade One. He turns toward Gohan, deadly serious. " _Go, take Piccolo with you and get to the ship._ "

The current Goku roars in anger, the entire multiverse cluster vibrating. He launches at this multiverse's Frieza. " _FRIEZAAAA!_ "

" _Kakarot, stop!_ " Vegeta yells at him. " _Don't interfere in this timeline!_ "

He vanishes behind Frieza, as without moving, Frieza is just... completely disintegrated. The current Goku's speed and power were too much for their levels.

The Super Saiyan Goku steps back, sweating heavily. " _What just happened?! Frieza was mine to deal with!_ "

The current Goku looks up, his hair waving in the wind. He teleports behind Vegeta, silent. " _What have I done...?_ "

Vegeta begins to fall toward the ground. Goku flies over to him, catching him. " _The power of the form took control of me... I'm sorry Whis... Vegeta..._ "

Goku teleports back to the battlefield. This time he was going to take care of Chaos for good.

Chaos is slowly picking off some of the fighters one by one. He kicks Android 16 into the air, launching a tiny beam that completely disintegrates him. He launches another beam at Tupper, causing a massive explosion.

" _TUPPER!_ " Kahseral yells as he roars, launching himself at Chaos. " _JUSTICE SABER!_ "

Goku teleports in, setting Vegeta down. " _Adia, no time to talk. Heal him before he dies._ " He teleports Whis over here too.

Adia kneels down, beginning to heal Vegeta's crushed ribs. " _Good, you're back. Go save them before they are all killed!_ "

Kahseral and Toppo launch toward Chaos. Chaos roars, swinging a punch with enough force to disintegrate the both of them, but Goku teleports in front of him, catching his fist. " _Enough, Chaos. Dyspo is dead, Jiren is dead... I will not let you take Toppo out or anybody else._ "

Goku begins to toss Chaos around like a ragdoll, basically toying with him at this point. He now has control over his power, so now he can easily take on Chaos.

Chaos roars, swinging a kick at his head, but Goku blocks it. He follows it with an elbow to Chao's jaw, then a punch into the stomach, injuring him greatly. Goku grabs his leg, swinging him around like a lasso, then he slams him into the ground at full force, causing a gigantic crater.

Chaos leaps back, holding his stomach. " _ **Gch... This power... It's just like that of the original Order's! My little amount of power restrains me heavily!**_ "

All forty-two of the Orders teleport above Chaos, all of their staffs glowing. Goku leaps out of the way just in time for them to slam their staff down on Chaos at the same time, causing him to roar in agony.

Chaos flies up, as he pulls out a black staff. " _ **You leave me no choice. I must use this to take all of you down!**_ " He spins his staff, as he slams them into some of the Orders, causing them to be launched SUPER far away.

He launches at Goku, swinging his staff, but Goku catches it, kicking him back. " _That won't work either, Chaos!_ " He roars, beginning to charge another Kamehameha. " _This will finish things! HAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Chaos blocks it, skidding back. " _ **Not bad, but... You think that is the only thing the staff can do...?**_ " He raises it, as lighting strikes Toppo, as he suddenly disappears.

Goku immediately becomes enraged. " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! IS HE DEAD?!_ "

Chaos chuckles. " _ **Unfortunately, no. But I do have something of his now...**_ " He roars loudly, a purple aura flaring around him. " _ **I NOW HAVE ACCESS TO ALL OF HIS TECHNIQUES AND POWER!**_ "

Goku leaps back, getting into his fighting stance. " _This is bad if he absorbs more people into his staff, there's no telling what he can do._ "

Chaos teleports to the side of Goku, swinging his staff at him. " _ **DESTRUCTION ENERGY IS AMAZING!**_ "

Goku blocks it, skidding back, as he roars, going full power. " _ENOUGH GAMES! THIS IS ENOUGH, CHAOS!_ " He swings a maximum power, maximum speed punch directly into Chaos' chest, shattering his ribs, causing him to cough up a lot of blood. He is launched far away, as another part of the Central is destroyed.

Chaos pants heavily, as he gets up on his knees. " _ **The Omni power may not be complete, but... It should be enough for me to surpass that nuisance and my brother...**_ " A portal opens next to him, as he pulls out a medium-sized yellow orb that has a density close to a black hole's. Its very essence causes the entire multiverse to vibrate, as many particles swirl around in it.

He raises the orb into the air, as the entire Omniverse begins to flash, rifts, black holes, and wormholes appearing all around it. Particles from many, many multiverses in the entire Omniverse begin to go into the orb. The essence of many, many, many Zenos going into it.

Goku leaps toward him, yelling. " _AND NOW FOR THE FINISHING BLOW, CHAOS!_ "

Chaos raises the orb to his mouth, chuckling. " _ **My personality may not remain the same, but it is necessary to acquire the throne of my brother...**_ "

Vegeta flies next to Goku, as they both roar, launching a Final Kamehameha. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

He pushes the orb into his mouth, swallowing it. " _ **Now... The power of the Omni Kings is now within me, but... I do not feel anything different...**_ "

Suddenly, his body begins to deform, as he roars in pain, the entire Omniverse beginning to shake, pillars of endless energy appearing everywhere, as there'd be some everywhere, even going outside the Omniverse.

The Omniverse is beginning to tear apart, as Chaos' energy continues to rise beyond comprehension. Beyond anybody that they'd ever encountered before.

Trillions of multiverses begin to collapse under the pressure, the entire Central being completely disintegrated from its power. Chaos continues to roar loudly, Omni King symbols appearing all over his body, which are upside down triangles.

Goku and everybody else is knocked back from the force, the Omniverse is quivering heavily. Unlimited power bursts from Chaos' body, as time begins to slow down and speed up occasionally.

Chao's very essence was breaking the laws of physics and everything else. " _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_ "

Goku clenches his fists, his whole body shaking from the unlimited energy. " _N...Nggh... T-There's no way we can beat him... This is it for us..._ "

The entire Omniverse would have an aura around it, as the destruction finally stops. A figure that'd look a bit different would be standing there. It'd be bigger than Chaos. Its eyes would be completely white, as it'd be blue with cyan lines traveling across its body. It'd have a sword that alone has insane power coursing through it.

The figure turns toward the fighters, its power completely different from before. It'd seem to have every single Ki type in existence. " **So this is Omni power... I can feel the infinite energy coursing through my veins...** " He turns toward the fighters with a blank expression. " _ **My name is no longer Chaos... I am the one who stands far above who he was... My name is...**_ _ **OBLIVION... I am... YOUR NEW FOUNDER...**_ "

He glances at Piccolo, as he swings his sword toward him. A slice goes through Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo falls on his knees, holding his neck, as darkness begins to spread throughout his body. He looks at the fighters, smiling. " _Well, I guess this is it for me._ "

Gohan runs over to Piccolo, his eyes getting misty. " _N-No! BUU! ADIA! DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!_ "

Buu and Adia rush over, as they place their hands on Piccolo's chest. They try to use all of their force and willpower to nullify the darkness, but it would keep going through Piccolo's body.

Adia steps back, shaking her head, her fists clenching. " _I... I can't... It's too powerful..._ "

Piccolo places a hand on Gohan's chest over his heart, as tears begin to form in Gohan's eyes. " _Gohan. I'm proud of you... I was proud of you ever since you were a little boy. We always stuck together no matter the situation. I'm happy I got to live life as long as this one._ "

Gohan begins to cry, tears running down his face. " _P... P-Piccolo... I... I can't lose you! Please..._ "

Goku clenches his fists, looking away, unable to hold his tears as well. " _Piccolo..._ "

Piccolo limps over to Gohan, pulling him in a hug, as the darkness is almost through his entire body. " _Gohan, you were like a son to me. I will miss all of you. Please do win this war for me and the others..._ "

Goku walks over to Piccolo, joining the hug. " _It's been a long j... journey, m-my old friend..._ "

Tears run down Piccolo's face, but he smiles, as the darkness completely consumes him. His body begins to crumble into dust, as there is nothing left of Piccolo.

Gohan is left there on his knees, sobbing. Goku walks over to him, comforting him, using all of his willpower to hold in the rest of his tears. " _H... He was a great warrior, Gohan... I have known him even longer than you had. We will avenge him._ "

Gohan gets up, turning toward Oblivion. His eyes would be completely blank. The surrounding multiverses begin to shake, as he roars loudly, wind spewing everywhere. He enters Super Saiyan X with his Mystic power, as he launches at Oblivion at full speed.

Goku roars in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, his aura rising to unbelievable heights. " _I... I can't let him get killed too!_ " He launches toward Gohan as well.

Uub yells loudly, a massive red aura surrounding him. " _KAIOKEN TIMES ONE... THOUSAND!_ " He breaks the boundaries of his previous speed, as he launches toward them as well.

Broly transforms back into Super Saiyan Five + Super Saiyan White, as he propels himself using his own energy blast toward Oblivion. " _HAAAA! YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!_ "

" _YOU IDIOTS!_ " Beerus yells as he transforms into his Ultra Instinct Stage Two form, launching toward the fighters to try and help them. " _YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!_ "

" _FUUU... SION... HA!_ " Goten and Trunks fuse into one warrior, Super Saiyan X Gotenks. He takes off at maximum speeds, being the second strongest besides Goku.

Adia yells as she slams her hands on the ground. "This will take most of my energy, but here we go!" Yellow lines travel to all of the fighters, doubling their current speed and power temporarily.

Buu roars, entering his Majin Evolution form. " _BUUU ANGRY AT EVIL GUY!_ " He launches toward Oblivion, using his magic to try and improve the fighter's senses.

Vegeta growls. " _YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF PICCOLO?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!_ " He goes into his Super Saiyan X plus his God of Destruction form, as he launches at Oblivion.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Uub, Broly, Beerus, Gotenks, and Buu's punch connect on Oblivion's chest at the same time, causing a MASSIVE shockwave, sending everybody in the battlefield back, who are protected thanks to the atmosphere-like dome of the Central.

When the smoke clears, Oblivion is standing there, unphased by their combined attacks. " _ **That doesn't even tingle... I am the level of your Founder, and that will do nothing to me.**_ "

He glares, as his eyes glow. Everybody is barraged by invisible forces, as they are launched back. " _ **I at least expected a challenge from you all... I am honestly impressed that a single multiverse could beat my lower self, Chaos.**_ "

Goku gets up, panting, as he powers down back to his base form. He glances at Oblivion, as now he knew what he had to do. Goku raises his hands into the air, yelling, " _Everybody, please lend me some of your energy!_ "

Beerus smirks, raising a hand into the air. " _So we're back to this, huh? Alright._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, also raising a hand in the air. " _I can't believe we have to resort to this again. The last time Kakarot used it was against Abysus on Earth._ "

Dakaishin along with the angels raise their staffs. " _Go, Son Goku-san! Demonstrate your ultimate attack to Oblivion._ "

" _Kakarot has made me proud,_ " Bardock says, raising his hands in the air. " _Such power he has._ "

The Spirit Bomb continues to grow in size, it surpasses the size of an entire universe, as it grows to an unbelievable size. All of the fighters in his multiverse pass on their Spirit energy.

The very power of the Spirit Bomb begins to rattle the entire Omniverse. Its essence is cracking the barriers of the Omniverse around it. Electricity shoots everywhere from it, as everything turns a blue tint, shaking.

Oblivion looks up at the Spirit Bomb, the expression on his face unchanged. " _ **Your ultimate attack is quite impressive, but... No kind of attack works on me anymore...**_ "

Goku roars loudly, the Spirit Bomb completing itself. " _This is... My multiverse's... GENKI-DAMA!_ " He yells, launching the ultimate Spirit Bomb. There'd be a collision between Oblivion and the Spirit Bomb, and there'd be a massive shockwave.

Oblivion roars, slamming the Spirit Bomb back toward Goku. " _ **That is... futile... It does quite... pack quite a force into it...**_ "

Goku catches the Spirit Bomb, being sent back a bit. " _GRHHH! NNGH!_ " He yells loudly, transforming into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, pushing it back. This was just like the moment between he and Jiren in the Tournament Of Power. He then thought of when Jiren sacrificed himself to save Goku, and he roars in anger, pressing with full force.

Oblivion is showing little to no signs of struggle. He was far above all of the fighters.

The remaining fighters on Goku's team teleport behind them, as they all roar, assisting the Spirit Bomb. " _KAKAROT,_ " Vegeta says, " _DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!_ "

Oblivion gets a little agitated. He slams the Spirit Bomb back to the fighters, as they are unable to push it back. Everyone is launched away from Goku, as there is a massive explosion.

" _GOKU!_ " Krillin yells, frightened. " _Are you okay?!_ "

When the smoke clears, Goku is floating in the same place, the Spirit Bomb is gone, as there'd be a smaller, light blue aura around him. There'd be blood going down the side of his face. " _I ain't done yet._ "

Uub's eyes widen, as he immediately knows what he just did. " _Did he... did he absorb the Spirit Bomb's energy...?!_ "

Goku's hair waves in the wind, as his energy would have reached even higher heights, but at the cost of heavy strain on his body. He vanishes next to Vegeta. " _Try not to die, Vegeta._ "

 _ **The Palace**_

The Founder, Lord Ahton gets up from his throne, walking forward. " _The time for holding this Omniverse together is over. It is time._ " He grabs his staff, as he taps it on the ground. Two large guardian figures immediately appear at his sides. " _The time for battle... Is now..._ "

Goku launches at Oblivion at maximum speed. He gathers spirit energy and Ki into his fist, as he swings it. Oblivion catches it, still putting on that poker face. " _ **At this level of power, you... will not... be able to faze me...**_ "

He slams his fist into Goku's gut, causing him to spew blood out of his mouth and nose. He is launched far away, injured.

All forty-two of the Orders gather around, as their bodies begin to merge into one. They form into the original Order, its power equal to Goku's Ultra Instinct Stage Four.

The Order launches at Oblivion, bringing its staff onto him. Oblivion catches it easily, crushing it. " _ **Like I said, it is futile, all of you...**_ "

Oblivion aims his hand at the Order's face, launching a gigantic blast that completely consumes it. There'd be a wide, deadly explosion that causes the entire Omniverse to shake and flash from its power.

When the massive cloud of smoke clears, there'd be nothing left of the Orders. Another one of their powerful allies have been killed by Chaos/Oblivion.

Broly, Uub, Beerus, Gohan, Goten, Adia, Buu, and Trunks all launch at Oblivion, launching a simultaneous barrage of energy blasts. Oblivion squints, as they are somehow nullified by just his glare.

Goku and Vegeta teleport in front of Oblivion, both of them panting heavily. They power up to their maximum forms, barraging Oblivion with loads of energy blasts, causing yet another massive energy explosion.

Oblivion walks forward, unfazed. " _ **Did you... expect that attack to work...? Do you not know who I am...?**_ "

He yells loudly, causing the cosmos to flash, as he launches a massive energy beam out of his mouth. The beam heads for Vegeta at insane speeds.

Trunks flies in front of Vegeta, his arms spread. " _Sorry, dad! But... I can't let you die!_ "

Vegeta holds his arm out, yelling, " _TRUNKS! NO!_ "

The beam connects, and there'd be a very bright light. When the light fades, Goku is standing in front of Trunks, taking the blast for him.

Trunks runs over to Goku, catching him. " _G-Goku! W... Why did you save me...?!_ "

Vegeta's eyes widen, as he walks over to Goku. " _K-Kakarot! Why...?! You..._ "

Goku coughs blood, his heart beat began to slow down. " _I... I just... had to... I am... I am the protector... Sorry, guys... Looks like this is_ _ **the end**_ _..._ "

Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Krillin, Master Roshi, and a large crowd ran over. They'd all be horrified by what just happened.

Gine hugs Goku, beginning to cry. " _I... I don't want to lose you, Kakarot! I... I love you..._ "

Raditz closes his eyes, sighing. " _Don't you dare move on when you die, brother. I myself... will find a way to get you back... if I can..._ "

Goku smiles, closing his eyes, his heart beat dropping. " _D...Do your best... Please don't... die..._ "

His body goes limp, as there is silence. Gine gently sets Goku down on the ground, as everybody faces Oblivion, horrified.

Oblivion begins to walk forward, smirking for the first time. " _ **Your most powerful... ally is dead, and now you... have nobody to save you...**_ "

Vegeta begins to twitch, his pupils gone. " _YOU... YOU WILL DIE! HOW DARE YOU!_ " He roars, booming winds coming from him, his hair growing longer. There would be a black aura surrounding him. He has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Three.

He continues to roar, pillars of light and dark energy erupting everywhere. The entire Omniverse begins to shake once again, causing massive damage to it.

Vegeta's hair is completely white with streaks of glowing purple and dark red in it. An aura the size of an entire universe that is a mix of white, purple, and black surrounds him.

Vegeta has entered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He launches at Oblivion at full speed, yelling at the top of his lungs. He swings a kick at Oblivion, but he blocks it. Oblivion glares at him, launching him back. " _ **IT IS FUTILE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE NOW!**_ "

Vegeta presses his palms together, launching a massive Final Shine Attack, as it completely consumes Oblivion. When the light fades, Oblivion is standing there, once again unscathed. " _ **Weak.**_ "

Oblivion yells loudly, launching another energy beam, which would turn into a gigantic pillar of dark energy. All of the fighters in Goku's multiverse are consumed by the blast, including Vegeta, as there is a massive explosion, vaporizing everybody.

But then... Something strange happens. The explosion begins to suddenly reverse, as the vaporization is undone. Everybody would be surprised, as they thought they were dead from the explosion.

Two massive pillars of pure light erupt from above and below. They both connect, as the rays of light consumes the entire area. Harmless electricity erupts everywhere in the Omniverse, as three figures walk out of the light.

Adia's eyes widen, her jaw dropping. " _No way... There's only one being who that can be..._ "

Pink electricity shoots from the middle figure, slamming Oblivion in the chest, launching him back. " _ **GAHHH!**_ "

Lord Ahton, The Founder walks on the fabric of the Omniverse, his two guards alongside him. " _I apologize for not arriving sooner. Hopefully you younglings haven't had too much trouble without me._ "

Adia cautiously inches toward Ahton. " _Are you... the Founder... sir...?_ "

Ahton glances down at her, then back up. " _So... It seems that my Orders were downed by my brother... So were the lifeforms Jiren, Trunks, Vados, Son Goku, and many more..._ "

Adia bows down to him. his hands shaking. " _Oh, please, sir... Please bring them back..._ "

He shakes his head slowly, sighing. " _Unfortunately, I cannot bring most of them back. I believe Oblivion's killing moves create a spell on their soul that will forever make it close to impossible, even for me, to prevent them from coming back to life. However..._ "

He taps his staff, and a smaller pillar of light erupts from behind him. " _My guardians are a split of my power. One of them allowed themselves to be sacrificed to save your friend. I used to have three of them, now I have two. I cannot afford to create_ any more _._ "

" _Does it affect where they go when they die_ as well _?_ " Uub asks, curious. " _I hope they are in the afterlife._ "

Lord Ahton shakes his head slowly again. " _They are trapped in Oblivion's Realm. I managed to save Son Goku before his soul made it there, but not the others._ "

The Founder presses his hands together, as an uncountable number of multiverse-sized portals open around Goku's multiverse. Out of them pours armies very similar to the current. There'd be centillions upon centillions of armies, that it'd go way off into the distance. Reinforcements had arrived.

Goku walks out of the pillar of light, wearing pure white glowing Gi. His powers would have increased even further than before. Vegeta vanishes in front of him, confused. " _What... what are you wearing?! How are you alive?!_ "

Goku opens his eyes, as his pupils would be a glowing pink. " _Hey, Vegeta. Sorry for dying. I had to sacrifice myself so I could be able to gain the Founder's attention. Glad I'm alive. The Founder said something about a blessing of power or whatever._ "

Ahton taps his staff, and a white aura engulfs Vegeta's body. " _Wait... What is going on...?!_ "

When the light fades, Vegeta is standing there, his armor now a glowing white light, his pupils glowing as well. " _So this is the blessing you got, Kakarot... I feel even stronger than before!_ "

Vegeta roars, powering up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. " _I feel endless power coursing through my veins!_ "

Goku's eyes widen, surprised at Vegeta's new form. " _No way! You unlocked Ultra Instinct Stage Four?! Let me guess... You got mad when I died, didn't you?_ "

Vegeta knocks him upside the head. " _Owww! Why did you do that, Vegeta?!_ "

" _Because you just won't shut up, Kakarot!_ " Vegeta scowls at him. " _You're annoying!_ "

The Founder points toward Oblivion, who is coming toward him. " _Attack!_ "

In a blur, the two guardians of Ahton are gone toward Oblivion. The final battle had begun.

Ahton's guardians launch at Oblivion in a blur. Oblivion flies up, agitated. He roars, charging a small energy sphere in his hand, and launching it at one of the guardians.

The guardian moves out of the way, as the energy sphere heads for the Founder, Lord Ahton. Ahton's eyes widen, as he glares at the blast, causing it to explode in midair.

Both of the guardians throw a punch at Oblivion on each side, which he blocks with both his arms. The guardians then use their other fists to punch him directly in the chest, sending him flying. " _ **Grhh!**_ "

Oblivion roars, launching back at one of the guardians, throwing a punch into its gut, but the other guardians kick him into a multiverse, causing it to explode, and there to be a giant crack in the Omniverse.

Oblivion flies up high in the sky, spreading his hands. Black and red electricity appear everywhere in the Omniverse, as he yells, all of that electricity beginning to gather into each of his hands.

He presses them together, launching a blast toward the guardian on the right. The guardian blocks it, but is consumed by the blast, being launched across the Omniverse. It slams into the edge of the Omniverse, causing a massive ripple in it.

The guardian on the left summons a staff out of thin air. It taps it, as a massive pillar of light appears. When the light fades, the guardian is standing there, now completely neon white.

It would seem to have gotten a similar power-up to Goku and Vegeta. It launches at Oblivion at maximum speed, slamming its staff onto him. Oblivion is launched far downward. " _ **NN...GAHHH!**_ "

Ahton claps once, as a GIGANTIC platform settles beneath everybody, as it would be even bigger than the Central. Oblivion lands on it, as he begins to get up, growling.

He gets up on one knee, looking toward the guardian. " _ **As expected from my brother's royal guards...**_ " He smirks, licking the blood going down the side of his face. " _ **I am disappointed, honestly...**_ "

Oblivion appears in a blur above the guardian, mauling it into the platform, causing a small crack. " _ **This platform seems to have a lot of resistance. By the end of this battle, there will be no more platform, nor will there be any of you.**_ "

He launches himself toward the guardian, charging another energy blast, but Goku launches at Oblivion, slamming his foot into his side. Oblivion is launched far back, slamming into the platform, causing it to rattle.

Goku and Vegeta land, their outfits glowing neon white. Their hair would be in their base form state, yet their power far exceeds that of their Ultra Instinct Stage Two selves.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku says, " _I have realized we are not capable of getting any stronger than this. Our Ultra Instinct Stage Two forms with the Founder's blessing is the highest power we both are capable of using. We cannot get any stronger physically from now on. This is our peak in power._ "

Vegeta smirked, getting in his battle stance. " _I see. It seems our base forms will be more than enough to take down this weakling._ "

Goku and Vegeta roar, launching themselves at Oblivion at full speed. They slam their fists into his gut, causing a very loud nuclear bomb-like noise. Oblivion coughs blood, as he is launched, skidding on the platform on his back. " _ **I-IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "

The both of them then launch a barrage of energy blasts, sending Oblivion back again. Oblivion gets up on his hands and knees, panting. " _ **How?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST!**_ "

Ahton's eyes widen, very impressed by these two individuals. " _Impressive... They far exceed the power of my guardians. It may seem like they've got the_ upper hand _, however..._ "

Oblivion gets up, as he roars loudly, a crack beginning to run through the middle of the Omniverse. Everybody on the battlefield is flattened onto the ground due to the intense gravity except for the Founder, Ahton.

Goku and Vegeta get up with a huge amount of effort. They turn toward Oblivion, who has somehow gotten even stronger than before.

" _Careful, Son Goku and Vegeta,_ " Ahton says, tapping his staff to save everybody from being crushed by the gravity, " _he's gotten millions of times stronger, and he evolves in battle. Eventually, I will have to step in._ "

Oblivion takes off from the ground, slamming both his fists into Goku and Vegeta, causing them to be knocked back. " _GAHH!_ "

He launches a barrage of energy blasts, which the two of them block, struggling. Goku and Vegeta then roar, a massive blue aura engulfing the entire platform. When the light fades, they are both standing there in Super Saiyan Blue.

They both launch at Oblivion, as Goku and Vegeta begin to clash with him. Each clash causing a massive hole in the Omniverse, which Ahton immediately patches up before it could get worse.

The three of them zoom around the platform, shockwaves appearing everywhere. Their team looks up at them in disbelief.

" _Unbelievable_ " Broly says, stunned, " _Goku and Vegeta have_ gone _to levels far beyond our understanding..._ "

The two of them fly up, going back to back, as they both begin charging their attacks. Goku launches a Kamehameha, and Vegeta launches a Galick Gun. Both of the blasts combine into one, heading for Oblivion.

The combined blasts connect to Oblivion, causing a massive explosion that would have destroyed everybody on the battlefield if it weren't for Ahton's protective barrier. When the smoke clears, Oblivion is standing there, seeming to have gotten bulkier than before. " _ **Weak...**_ "

Suddenly, matter is drawn toward four points around Oblivion, as the bodies of Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus reform. However, the matter is then drawn into Oblivion, as he seemingly has absorbed their powers.

In a blur, Oblivion is in front of Vegeta, as Vegeta is knocked into the ground at full force, causing him to cough blood. " _GACK! NAGH!_ "

Goku flickers into Ultra Instinct just in time to clash a heavy punch with Oblivion. "HAAAAAAAAA!" The demonic-like voice of Ultra Instinct roars, as he sends Oblivion back a bit.

Whis steps forward, observing his former student. " _Even though he doesn't use it often, the normal Ultra Instinct state really is powerful. It has the qualities that the other stages do not inherit._ "

Oblivion rapidly barrages Goku with punches, which he dodges at extremely rapid rates. Oblivion yells, swinging a kick at Goku, which Goku catches. Goku then glares at Oblivion, sending a massive barrage of invisible attacks into his chest. " _ **UGHAAAH!**_ "

Beerus walks up to Whis, watching the fight. " _Whis, what do you mean about Ultra Instinct?_ "

Whis continues to observe the battle, unable to do anything to help a _t this rate. "You see Beerus, each of the stages_ focuses _on different things. The first stage focuses on defense, the second stage focuses on offense, the third stage seems to be focused on both offense and defense, and... Stage four... It seems to be some sort of berserk state..._ "

Oblivion gets up, exhaling. " _ **You fool... Do you realize what I have done... I have absorbed the four, meaning I have their powers. I have the siphoning ability now... That combined with my evolution powers, I am unstoppable...**_ "

An Ultra Instinct aura flares up around Oblivion, as he yells, launching at Goku at full speed. The two begin to clash, but Oblivion easily overcomes him, slamming him down onto the platform, causing it to crack.

Vegeta gets up, groaning. " _Kakarot, we need to go all out if we want to stand a chance at beating this guy._ "

Goku nodded, as the two of them stand up, going side by side. Oblivion lands yards in front of them, smirking. " _ **If you have anything else left to show me, then do so...**_ "

Goku and Vegeta both begin to yell, the crack going down the middle of the entire Omniverse beginning to widen. Auras flare around them, as they both transform into their maximum powers, Ultra Instinct Stage Four.

They both break another barrier of the laws of existence, as they launch toward Oblivion at speeds that time itself couldn't reach, so they move even faster than time itself. They slam both of their fists into Oblivion's gut, causing a massive crack in all of the barriers that form the Omniverse, as blood pours out of Oblivion's mouth.

Oblivion is launched across the entire Omniverse, as he ends up at the complete other side of the massive platform that the Founder created. Goku and Vegeta vanish above him, towering over him. Oblivion gets up, shaking a ton. " _ **Ughh... That force was unbelievable...**_ "

Goku and Vegeta fly up, charging their attacks side by side. Goku launches a maximum power Kamehameha at the same time that Vegeta launches his Final Shine Attack. Both of the attacks combine into one, as Oblivion is immediately consumed by it. A quarter of the entire platform is completely disintegrated, as a massive ripple goes through the entire omniverse.

When the smoke clears, Oblivion is on the ground, no Ki radiating off of him. Oblivion was dead.

Goku and Vegeta pant heavily, powering down from their powers. " _We did it Vegeta,_ " Goku says, feeling dizzy. " _We did it..._ "

Ahton vanishes above them, seeing that Oblivion is on the ground, lifeless. " _Well done, both of you. You make me proud, and you both are worthy. I will have to repair the damages, but I must offer you two a place at being my personal guardians._ "

Vegeta raises an eyebrow, confused on what he is saying. " _Personal guardians? Are you for real?_ "

Ahton nods slowly. " _Yes, indeed. You two have proven to be strong enough to replace my guards._ "

Uub, Broly, Beerus, Adia, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu all fly down to check on what happened. They'd all be surprised that Oblivion is on the ground.

Gohan and Goten run over to Goku, hugging him. " _Dad,_ " Goten says, " _is it really over? Did you beat him?_ "

Goku smiles, nodding. " _Yeah, we did it. Ready to go home, guys? Let's get some food and-_ "

THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE SPLITS INTO TWO HALVES, AS ELECTRICITY BREAKS PART OF IT. EVERYONE IS SENT BACK, EVEN THE FOUNDER. SHOCKWAVES ARE SENT THROUGHOUT BEYOND THE OMNIVERSE, AS OBLIVION OPENS HIS EYES.

OBLIVION GETS UP, AS ENERGY BEAMS AND BLASTS ARE SHOT EVERYWHERE, AS THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE IS AT HIS FATE NOW. EVERYTHING BEGINS TO SPLIT, AS THE OMNIVERSE IS NOW IN PIECES.

AN UNCOUNTABLE NUMBER OF BLACK HOLES, WORMHOLES, TEARS, EVERYTHING IMAGINABLE ERUPT AROUND HIM, SPOUTS OF WIND AND ENERGY SHOOTING EVERYWHERE. PILLARS OF EVERY TYPE OF KI IN EXISTENCE ERUPT ALL OVER THE REMAINS OF THE OMNIVERSE. UNLIMITED ENERGY SHOOTS EVERYWHERE, AS EVERYBODY TAKES COVER, DOING THEIR BEST TO SURVIVE.

When the light fades, Oblivion is standing there, looking a lot bigger than before. He'd be incredibly bulky, as he now has ascended to unimaginable heights. Goku and Vegeta lower their arms, almost having been killed by the power-up.

" _Vegeta,_ " Goku states, " _this transformation is the highest_ capable _power we are both capable of using. We cannot go any higher in power than this. Be careful, we must fight him._ "

Vegeta nods, as they both bump fists. They then launch off from the ground at full speed, both of them swinging a full-force punch at Oblivion. The punches landed on his chest, as there is a huge explosive shockwave, spreading across the remains of the Omniverse.

Adia tries to block it out the best she could, as she is skidding back. " _How could one output so much power in just a punch?!_ "

Oblivion looks down at them, as he isn't even fazed. " _ **You've had your chance, now it is mine...**_ " A pulse comes from his eyes, as Goku and Vegeta are launched back at incredible velocities, but Ahton raises his staff, stopping them in midair.

Ahton sets them down, as he begins to walk forward, white sparkles emitting off of him. " _The time for standing by is over, now it is time for me to enter battle, brother._ "

Ahton and Oblivion launch at each other at full speed. Ahton swings his staff and Oblivion swings a punch. Both of the attacks clash, as the void around the Omniverse is slowly closing in on it.

" _Remember our first battle, brother?_ " Ahton asks. " _We destroyed the entire Omniverse by the time we were finished. This time, you will not win.._."

Goku gets up, shocked when he heard that. " _The Founder... lost before...?_ "

The Founder and Oblivion begin to clash blows. They travel around the remains of the Omniverse, fighting each other at speeds so fast, that not even Goku and Vegeta could even see them.

Shockwaves appear everywhere, each one happening at a centillionth of a second apart. For a moment, it would look like Oblivion had the upper hand, but Ahton begins to push hard, as he slams Oblivion down to the ground with his staff.

Oblivion looks down at the platform in disgust. " _ **We do not need this thing anymore, do we, brother?**_ " Oblivion taps his foot on the platform, as the ENTIRE thing just completely disintegrates.

He roars loudly, as energy is sent everywhere. Oblivion charges up, as a large black aura flares up around him. " **Time for me to get serious.** " He launches at Ahton, launching a barrage of massive energy blasts of all kinds.

Ahton blocks the blasts, being sent back a little. "Grhh _... You've gotten truly strong, brother..._ "

Oblivion continues to press on, his power rising by the second. He kicks Ahton into the ground, before Ahton gets back up and launches at him at full speed. Ahton swings his staff at full force, sending Oblivion into a multiverse, causing it to explode.

Oblivion vanishes behind Ahton, enraged. He mauls Ahton far downward, as the Founder himself is launched across the Omniverse. " _ **You're foolish. This isn't like last time, brother. I am stronger than you now.**_ _ **I AM OMNIPOTENT NOW...**_ "

He spreads his arms, as billions of multiverses close in on Ahton, causing a massive big bang explosion. " _ **I HAVE CONTROL OVER EXISTENCE ITSELF!**_ "

A light comes from the center of the collapsing multiverses, as they all are blown apart. Ahton stands there, a large white aura around him. " _I am not done yet, brother. I cannot afford to let you win._ "

Ahton launches back at Oblivion, as the two continue to clash, even faster than before. Minutes later, it would be pretty clear who had the upper hand. Oblivion roars loudly, the entire Omniverse slowly disintegrating. He slams Ahton down at full force.

He raises his hands, as a million layered cube-like essence surrounds Ahton, as a massive _seal appears on it. "_ _ **That should stop him for a little while... And now...**_ "

Oblivion turns toward the fighters. " _ **Now it is your turn to die. I have won, and now I claim the Founder's throne.**_ "

Suddenly, Dhondarr vanishes above him, as he roars, bringing down his sword upon Oblivion. Without moving, Dhondarr is frozen in midair, unable to move. "Nnnghh _! Let me go!_ "

Oblivion's head turns 360 degrees toward Dhondarr. " _ **And just what do you think you are doing, traitor...?**_ "

Uub watches the entire thing unfold, shocked. " _And to think that... Dhondarr was a huge problem_ to _us..._ "

Goku and Vegeta power back up to Ultra Instinct Stage Four. The two of them launch toward Oblivion, ready to fight him some more.

Beerus yells, powering up to Ultra Instinct Stage Two. Broly powers up to Super Saiyan White + Super Saiyan Five. The two of them launch after Goku and Vegeta in attempts to help them.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES... TWO THOUSAND!_ " Uub roars, joining Beerus and Broly.

Adia sighs. " _We're dead._ " She, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu power up to their full power, joining the rest of the original team.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Adia, Uub, Buu, Beerus, and Broly each launch their full power blasts, as it combines into one mega blast. The blast connects with Oblivion, but it doesn't even scratch him. " _ **It is pointless to fight back, you weaklings...**_ "

Oblivion raises a hand, as all of the fighters are levitated into the air in front of them, unable to resist. " _ **It was quite honestly a fun battle, but now... I am stronger than my prime...**_ "

" _I-It's hopeless, everyone,_ " Goku says, unable to even try and resist Oblivion's power. " _He's ascended beyond even the Founder... Goodbye... I love ya'll..._ "

Oblivion focuses his attention on Majin Buu first. " _ **You're first to go, Majin... Your friends will watch each other die...**_ " He points his hand at Majin Buu, as he launches an energy blast through his chest.

The energy blast is shot through Buu's chest, as there is a massive shockwave in the inside of his body. Buu falls down to the ground like a ragdoll, turning into this goo-like substance.

" _BUU!_ " Goku yells at one of his oldest friends. " _NOOOOO!_ "

Oblivion turns toward Beerus, raising him up in the air. " _ **You're next, God of Destruction...**_ "

He charges a blast, pointing it toward Beerus, but at the last second... " _DESTRUCTO DISK!_ " A Kienzan grazes off of Oblivion, doing absolutely nothing, as it goes off into the distance.

Oblivion slams Beerus on the ground, as he turns toward a frightened Krillin. " _ **I suppose you will be the one who dies instead, human...**_ "

He launches the energy blast toward Krillin, and right before it connects, Ahton and his guardians vanish in front of him, knocking the blast away. " _Stop this, brother! I will... have to kill you now..._ "

Oblivion is distracted, so he ends up letting go of the fighters, as he begins to fight with the Founder and his guardian angels. They begin to clash once again, causing massive shockwaves everywhere in the Omniverse.

Goku and Vegeta leap back, as they stand side by side. " _Vegeta, we only have one option at this point, and you know what to do._ "

Oblivion slices his hands through the angels, completely destroying them. He then swings a punch at the Founder, causing an infinitely concentrated point of wind to hit him, sending Ahton away, injured. " _ **It is futile, Ahton.**_ "

OUT OF NOWHERE, A PILLAR OF LIGHT TRAVELS UPWARD AND DOWNWARD INFINITELY, AS THE REMAINS OF THE OMNIVERSE COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATE, AS A BARRIER APPEARS AROUND ALL OF THE OTHER FIGHTERS.

THERE'D BE NOTHING LEFT OF THE OMNIVERSE, AS NOW EVERYBODY IS SURROUNDED BY A SEEMINGLY ENDLESS VOID. THE FORCE BREAKS ALL OF THE REMAINING BARRIERS OF THE OMNIVERSE, AS THERE'D NO LONGER BE RULES OR RESTRICTIONS.

THERE'D BE A MASSIVE ROAR, AS PILLARS OF LIGHT TRAVEL INFINITE DISTANCE, THE BREAKING POINT OF LOGIC CENTERS AT THE NEW CENTER IN POWER. WHEN THE LIGHT FADES, GOGITO IS STANDING THERE, WITH A RAINBOW HAIR AND AURA, AT LEVELS THAT LOGIC COULDN'T DESCRIBE.

Oblivion moves toward the figure, as out of nowhere, Oblivion is launched across the infinite void, knocked back and forth. " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Ahton gets up, shocked at the new figure's power. " _Did they... fuse...? Incredible... Their power far exceeds even my own... The entire Omniverse is no more, and... oh no... I cannot let anybody find out the secret!_ " Ahton launches toward the battle, but is knocked back by just the wind of it. " _Nngh!_ "

Oblivion gets up, looking at Gogito, the ultimate fusion of Goku and Vegeta. " _ **...What are you?!**_ "

"We are many things, Oblivion," Gogito says, " _but... right now... our power is now BEYOND YOURS... There's no such thing as comparing powers anymore. We both exceed the rules of logic itself._ "

Oblivion roars, powering up some more. " **NONSENSE! YOU CANNOT WIN!** " The two of them launch at each other, clashing with each other at... unbelievable speeds.

There'd be shockwaves everywhere at once. Gogito and Oblivion exchange blows, both of them nearly equal in power. Gogito would have the upperhand, as he knocks Oblivion around, injuring him greatly.

Ahton observes the battle, and now even he cannot help. " _What kind of power have those two unlocked when fusing...? Wait... no... could it be... They have unlocked..._ _OMNI EVOLUTION_ _... The form that only my..._ "

Oblivion yells loudly, pushing Gogito back a bit. " _ **That will not work! I can siphon and evolve in battle!**_ "

Gogito grabs him, putting him in a headlock. " _Not even those can help you now, Oblivion. We have both reached our maximum capacities. You are going to die._ "

Oblivion laughs, as his eyes begin to glow. " _ **You just don't get it, do you? I AM OBLIVION. RIGHT NOW, WE ARE IN THE CHAOS ZONE. THIS IS WHERE I AM STRONGEST!**_ "

He kicks Gogito down at full force, sending him far back. " _Nagahck! That... won't work!_ "

" _ **I THEN WILL CONQUER ALL OF THE**_ **OMNIVERSES** _ **IN THIS ENDLESS VOID!**_ " Oblivion yells, as he launches toward Gogito at full speed.

 **G** ogito begins to block his attacks, struggling heavily. " _O..._ Omniverses _?! You mean... there's more?!_ "

Ahton flies toward them desperately. " _DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SON GOKU AND VEGETA!_ "

Oblivion glares at him, sending him back across the infinite void. " _ **You're just a nuisance now, brother. I will be sure you're dead after I take care of this one.**_ "

The two of them continue to clash, sending endless energy across the Chaos Zone, as they both would be on equal levels of power. Gogito yells, kicking him away, but Oblivion flies back, punching his gut, knocking him away. " _AGH!_ "

They clash throughout the outsides of where the Omniverse used to be, as they continue to exchange blows. They continue to do so for an entire hour, before they both get knocked back from each other, getting exhausted.

Gogito looks up, his rainbow aura growing in size by the minute. " _Sorry Oblivion, but before I get too strong to the point that I accidentally end up killing everybody, I have to finish this now, and I know exactly how to do it._ "

He raises his hands, as he begins to create the FINAL Spirit Bomb. " _Everybody! LEND ME YOUR ENERGY, JUST ONE MORE TIME!_ "

Oblivion roars in laughter. " _ **I already told you, Spirit energy will not work on me, you fool!**_ "

Everybody in the barrier begins to raise their hands, knowing what Gogito is doing. " _Goku,_ " Krillin says, " _you've been my best friend for many, many years, and now, it all comes down to this. Go get them, best buddy!_ "

All of the angels of all of the multiverses raise their hands as well. " _Son Goku and Vegeta-san,_ " Dakaishin says, " _you both have made me proud. You both have done well. After this, you both may rest and allow the next generation to take over._ "

" _You can do it, master! We all believe in you!_ " Uub yells, raising his hand as well.

Broly smiles, raising his hand. " _I never thought we'd make it this far. I remember meeting_ the both _of you on Earth and fighting you both for the very first time._ "

" _Goku,_ " Beerus says, raising his hand too, " _the first time I met you, we fought as gods when you first unlocked God Ki._ Now _look where you are..._ "

" _You can do it, dad and Vegeta!_ " Gohan and Goten yell, raising their hands. " _You got this!_ "

Trunks nods, raising both of his hands. " _Dad, go get 'em._ "

Everybody else on the battlefield raises their hands, as the Final Spirit Bomb is now the size of an entire OMNIVERSE. Gogito compresses it at maximum effort, as he then splits the Spirit Bomb between his two hands, getting in a Final Flash position. " _OMNI SPIRIT BOMB FINAL..._ " He then gets in a Galick Gun position, everything starting to crack. " _GALICK..._ "

Gogito then gets into the Kamehameha position, pouring all of his power into this attack. " _KA... ME... HA... ME..._ "

Oblivion goes into one hundred percent of his power, roaring loudly, the aura growing to infinite size. " _ **BRING IT ON!**_ "

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Gogito launches his ultimate attack, as Oblivion begins to block it, struggling more than he's ever had. " _ **NNNGAHHH! UGHH! GAHHH!**_ "

Gogito's pupils disappear, as he roars as loud as he can, using all of the force he possibly can. Oblivion very slowly begins to push back. " _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Ahton, the Founder vanishes behind him, as he presses his hands on the Omni Spirit Bomb Final Galick Kamehameha, using all of his power in order to help. A pulse comes from his eyes, as everybody else in the Omniverse is teleported in. Everybody begins to use all of their energy to add onto the Kamehameha, as Oblivion is now struggling heavily. " _ **NNNGHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!**_ "

" _ **No**_ **...** _ **That will not WORK!**_ " Oblivion begins to push through the blast. If Oblivion is able to take the blast this easily, there is no chance for them to win.

Suddenly, there'd be hundreds of figures in the distance heading toward the blast, as hundreds of giant figures that look similar to the Founder appear next to the blast.

" _Seems you are having trouble, my friend,_ " one of them says to Ahton. " _We'll assist you._ "

Ahton sighs in relief. " _Glad to see you all in one piece. I was hoping for my Omniverse to not know the existence of other realities._ "

" _Aw come on,_ " The other Founder says, " _of course your reality would find out with the overpowered beings in your Omniverse._ "

Ahton rolls his eyes. " _Yeah, but I have no regrets,_ " he replies, as all of the other Founders all yell, joining in on the blast, multiplying its power by hundreds of times.

The blast immediately consumes Oblivion, as his essence starts to be erased. " _ **NOOOO! HOW?! THAT'S... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHY ARE THERE**_ **MOREEE** _ **?!**_ "

" _EVERYBODY,_ _FULL POWER!_ " Gogito roars, as everyone puts all of their power into the blast, as Oblivion roars, being completely erased by the Omni combined blast.

There'd be no trace of Oblivion left, and everybody had won. The war was over, and they had barely killed Oblivion.

Gogito defuses, as Goku and Vegeta float in the void, panting heavily. Ahton's blessing fades off of them, as now they were back to normal.

Ahton taps his staff, as a platform is beneath everybody temporarily, as Goku and Vegeta fall to the ground. " _Well done, both of you. Thanks to you we saved the..._ " He looks over to what used to be the Omniverse, and now is just a complete empty void. " _Right..._ "

All of the Founders in the area gather around, as they aim their staffs toward the empty void. They all glow very brightly, as a massive pillar of every type of Ki. it combines into one, as many different layers are created. All of the multiverses, universes, galaxies, etc are restored back to their respective places. The Omniverse was restored.

Lord Zydis walks over to Beerus and Champa, who were conversing. "Hello _you two. Looks like the ones who were previously dead will move on soon._ "

Champa glances at him, immediately recognizing him, unlike Beerus. " _...D... dad...?_ "

Zydis pulls the both of them into a hug. " _Sorry for leaving you two. You have both become the greatest Gods of Destruction. I am_ proud _. Unfortunately, I cannot stay here forever._ "

Bardock and Gine run over to Goku, both pulling him in a hug. " _I'm so proud of you,_ _ **Goku**_ _,_ " Bardock says, the both of them hugging him tightly. " _I always knew you'd be the one to climb to the top._ "

Goku smiles, closing his eyes. " _Thanks, mom and dad. I'm glad I got to finally meet_ _both of you._ "

Gohan and Goten run over to Goku, joining the hug. " _Dad, you're okay! I'm so glad you're okay!_ " Gohan says.

Gine's eyes widen when hearing that. " _Dad? As in... are you... are both of you his sons?_ "

Goku nods, managing to get up. " _Yeah, this is Gohan and Goten. Gohan and Goten, meet my mom and dad._ "

Goten runs over, hugging the both of them. " _I never met my grandpa and grandma!_ "

Chi-Chi runs over, frantically trying to find Gohan and/or Goten . " _WHERE'S MY BABY?! GOKU?! WH..._ "

Bardock turns toward her, raising an eyebrow. " _Who's this, Goku? Her attitude really unsettles me._ "

Goku laughs, walking over and hugging Chi-Chi. " _Dad, this is my wife, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi, these are my parents!_ "

Gine walks over and hugs Chi-Chi as well. " _Nice to meet you, Chi-Chi!_ "

Ahton taps his staff, as a ring of energy travels across the Omniverse. Figures begin teleporting in, as there are many, many, many, many, many Zenos and guards crowded around. " _I have restored all of the little ones, who you call "Omni Kings". Unfortunately, I will not be able to restore the ones who have died.._ "

Goku walks up to Ahton, wanting to ask a question that had been on his mind for a little while. " _Hey, Mr. Founder, you and Oblivion did fight each other before, right?_ "

Ahton sighs, closing his eyes. " _I suppose I should tell you the story_ on _how it all happened. I'll start from the beginning. I will translate it to human language._ "

 _ **AGE X - THE BEGINNING OF CREATION**_

Ahton and Oblivion would be good brothers. They would have one job they want to do, and that is to create an Omniverse. They'd seen the others, and now they want to take on that job. Ahton starts by raises his hands, as sparkles shoot everywhere. He begins to create the dimensions, and assign laws and restrictions to them.

Oblivion creates the barriers of the Omniverse, then he and Ahton begin to create the first multiverse. " _ **I have been trying to convince you to do this, brother, but you decide to just meditate, and meditate, and meditate.**_ "

Ahton chuckles, as they create eighteen universes in the multiverse. " _Now we are done, brother. Well done._ "

Oblivion cracks up, laughing. " _ **Aw, come on. I was planning for us to have hundreds, no thousands!**_ "

" _But how would we watch over all of them? Wouldn't that be tiresome?_ " Ahton asks, confused on what Oblivion really wants.

Oblivion thinks for a moment, as he claps his hands, creating a figure that looks very similar to Zeno. " _ **Looks kind of strange, but this little one will watch over this Multiverse, and we can create many of them.**_ "

Ahton nods slowly, now intrigued. " _How would we want life forms to be? I'm thinking of figures that look similar to us and can communicate like us._ "

Oblivion chuckles, looking at his brother. " _ **I have a lot of ideas I've been thinking up all this time. Let's get to work, and we will allow sentient life to appear and live their own lives.**_ "

Ahton nods, as the both of them raise their hands, creating hundreds of multiverses. " _How far do you want to go, brother?_ "

Oblivion smirks. " _ **We don't have to stop. We have a near-endless space to work in. We can keep creating multiverses until the Omniverse cannot hold anymore.**_ "

Ahton looks up into the sky, as he suddenly blacks out, and he sees a vision. He hears the muffled voice of Oblivion fading out, as he is suddenly in the middle of some place on a planet, with these tall structures around a massive crater.

In the middle of the crater, he sees two humanoid beings who are taking on a larger being, but the larger being is easily taking them down. He sees somebody in a robe with strange, tall white hair. The being launches a dark blast at the larger being, but it is deflected into the distance, causing a massive bang. " _Where am I...?_ "

Suddenly, the muffled voice of Oblivion comes back, as it becomes more clear. " _ **Brother? Brother?! Snap out of it!**_ "

Ahton blinks twice and regains his composure. " _Uh, yes, Oblivion?_ "

His brother raises an eyebrow, observing him. " _ **You alright? You blacked out for a moment there.**_ "

Ahton sighs, as he faces away from his brother, creating a few more multiverses. " _I had a vision about these individuals from a strange land. When I saw two of them, they seemed to have some sort of... aura... A special one..._ "

Oblivion shakes his head, turning around. " _ **Whatever, Ahton. You're crazy.**_ " He flies away to another part of the Omniverse, leaving his brother alone.

The story if interrupted by Goten. " _Hey, uh, yeah, I appreciate you taking the time to tell us about the origin of the Omniverse, but do you think you could skip to the part where you and Oblivion have your first conflict?_ "

Adia flies over to him, grabbing him by the shirt. " _You idiot! Don't talk to the Founder like that!_ "

Ahton raises his hand. " _No worries. You can refer to me as Ahton if you wish. I got a little carried away. Anyway, let's skip some of the unneeded filler in our story._ "

 _ **AGE X - 2,000,000,000 Years after the birth of the Omniverse**_

There were now many, many multiverses. The Founder's Palace would have been fully created, and Ahton begins to step toward the throne, but Oblivion walks in. " _ **Ahton!**_ "

Ahton immediately turns back toward his brother, confused. " _Brother? Where were you for two billion years? I was worried sick about you._ "

Oblivion begins to walk forward, clearly angry. " _ **Brother, who said that you could be the Founder? I am your older brother, which means that I will claim the throne.**_ "

Ahton is taken aback by his comment. " _I am the one who built the palace. You are the one who abandoned me. I do not wish to argue with you. I think I have more fitting qualities to be the Founder. Trust me._ "

Oblivion prepares himself. " _ **So whoever is the first to sit on that throne will rightfully be Founder, hm...? I will take it by force!**_ "

He launches at the throne at full speed, but two of Ahton's guards leap in front of it in attempts to stop Oblivion. However, Oblivion knocks them both into the wall, jumping toward the throne.

Oblivion is suddenly knocked back out of the entrance of the palace by Ahton, as he goes after Oblivion. " _I cannot let you claim that throne! You are not fit to be the Founder!_ "

His brother launches at Ahton, as the two of them clash a punch, hundreds of multiverses around them exploding, the palace starting to crack a little. Ahton kicks him across the Omniverse, taking off after him.

The two begin to clash at full speed, fighting for the throne of the Founder. They both begin to destroy millions of multiverses, continuing to exchange blows at unbelievable speeds.

The fight between the two lasts for millions of years. By the end of it, the two would be critically exhausted, hardly able to fight any longer.

Ahton is able to get up, having an idea. " _I shall not fight alone any longer. I have no choice._ " Ahton presses his hands together, as he yells, creating his three Guardian Angels.

The Guardian Angels launch at Oblivion at full speed, beginning to barrage him at full speed. Oblivion would be too weak to fight back, so has no choice but to take the barrage of punches and kicks.

Oblivion roars in pain, as he knocked back far. The three guardians grab hold of him, as they all are surrounding him, restraining him.

Ahton vanishes above him, panting heavily. He aims his right hand at Oblivion, as he grabs his right arm with his left hand. A bright glow emits from his hand, as a large million layered cube appears around Oblivion, then a large seal appearing on it. It would be the same exact seal that Oblivion used on Ahton in the battle in the present time.

His Guardian Angels give him most of their energy, allowing him to be able to do a few more things. Ahton levitates the cube into the air, as he claps, teleporting it to the other side of the Omniverse.

He yells, as clouds of dark energy form to surround Oblivion's position to prevent others from reaching him. This would later become the Corruption Zone. Inside it, he creates the Draconic Zone to protect all of the multiverses inside it from being destroyed by the Corruption Zone. Then, he creates a massive wall of energy to block off all of it.

He creates a massive gate with a lock on it to complete it. The entire Path to Chaos was completed, but Ahton did not want anybody to get past the gate, so he had an idea.

He teleports to the palace, as he walks up to the throne, confidently sitting down on it, as a massive yellow shockwave goes through the entire Omniverse. Ahton was now the Founder.

Ahton sighs, looking down at the ground. He was sad that his brother turned out to be this way. He had gotten cocky and power hungry. He didn't want to seal him, but he knew he had to because he knew that Oblivion wouldn't do well for the Omniverse as a Founder due to his personality.

He raises his hands, as a bright glow emits from it. Electricity goes through the palace, as he creates the Order, the original one. "Y _ou will be the Order of the Omniverse. Your primary job will be to guard the gate to the Path to Chaos. Go._ "

The Order takes off, flying off at full speed, determined to follow the Founder's orders. Ahton sighs, looking up at the multiverses above his palace. " _You did a bad thing, brother, but I will continue to create multiverses as a mark of respect of your decision to create the Omniverse in the first place. I will meet you again someday._ "

Ahton raises his hands, as Multiverse #1299184009, the main story's multiverse is created. The story of Dragon Ball begins, as Ahton leans back, determined to do his job for as long as he will live.

Oblivion opens his eyes, as he looks around, knowing that he is in a seal. " _ **Where am I...? Tch... My brother... you will pay for not allowing me to take the Founder's position. I shall gather followers, and you will regret what you have done... It will take a very long time, but I will eventually be free... In the meantime, I will rename myself to Chaos to hide for a little while...**_ "

 _ **AGE X - END**_

All of the fighters are shocked at this story. " _Wow,_ " Goku says, " _I can't believe it... That's insane..._ "

Ahton closes his eyes, as he taps his staff on the spacetime continuum. Goku's team is transported inside of the palace, everybody else gathered outside of it. " _That is in the past, and now I am happy that this is all over. Now that my brother no longer poses a threat, I can do something I never thought I would ever consider doing again._ "

He levitates upward, as he begins to glow brightly. He spins his staff, as many pulses emit from him, going across the Omniverse.

As the pulses go through the Path to Chaos. The Great Wall of Energy that surrounds it begins to disintegrate. The Corruption Zone begins to completely spread apart, fading away.

All of the fighters sense the changes, as they immediately know what is going on. The Draconic Zone is no more, as the many multiverses inside of it are now free, open to the rest of the Omniverse.

Chaos'/Oblivion's palace disintegrates, as all of his property is now no more. The threat of Oblivion's return is over, and now... The Path to Chaos, is now no more...

Ahton taps his staff, as his two now fully healed Guardians appear next to him. He raises his other hand, as six large figures are created. The Orders were now recreated, and alive again.

He levitates back onto the floor, looking down at the fighters. " _Well done. You have done the unthinkable, and managed to enter the Path to Chaos, knowing that you are taking a huge risk, and... you came out alive._ "

Adia looks over at Dhondarr, who is in the corner outside, the shading making him less visible. " _What should we do with him, sir?_ "

Ahton glances down at Dhondarr, observing the being. " _I believe we could let this one live. He doesn't appear to be a threat to us any more, unless he proves otherwise._ "

He notices that Goku and Gohan are looking down, looking very upset. " _Hmmm...? Ah... your... deceased friends..._ "

Gohan completely breaks down crying, falling on his knees. " _P...Piccolo... H-He..._ "

Goku clenches his fists, trying not to cry as well. " _Jiren... Vados... Future Trunks... Buu... Dyspo All of them are de-dea... dead..._ "

Ahton closes his eyes in symphony. " _Those six have lived great lives, and for that, I will give them something that no other life has ever been given, and that is a burial in the front yard of my Palace._ "

Everybody walks out of the palace, as everybody gathers around the front yard. Ahton breathes in, as he focuses on the beautiful lawn, six beautiful graves appearing, as a small breeze comes from them. " _Rest in peace. You will be missed by me and everybody else. Farewell, and rest well._ "

There'd be many minutes of silence, as everybody stands in front of the graves. After a while, Ahton stands up, as he raises his staff to the sky. " _And now... I shall release all of the deceased ones who were given a chance to live again. I will allow all of them to pass on to the heaven of your afterlife._ "

King Vegeta walks up to his son, as he holds out his hand. " _My son, you are the true king of the Saiyans. You have made me proud. Live on, and continue to be the best._ "

Vegeta smiles, as he shakes his father's hand. " _Father, goodbye. It has been a long journey._ "

His father closes his eyes, as he disintegrates, his remains floating off into the air. " _It looks like this is it._ "

Bardock and Gine walk up to Goku, pulling him in a hug. " _Oh, Goku!_ " Gine says, crying. " _We're so glad we got to see you become the greatest warrior of all! We're so proud of you!_ "

Goku gladly accepts the hug, trying even harder to hold in his tears. " _Th...Thank you, both of you. I will miss you both._ "

" _Brother!_ " Raditz says, joining the hug. " _What a tough brother you are! Low-class Saiyans? Rubbish! You are the true elite Saiyan!_ "

Goku laughs, as tears flow down his face. " _Thanks, Raditz. It looks like this is goodbye._ "

They continue to hold each other until Bardock, Gine, and Raditz disintegrate, turning into dust, as it flies off into the air, seeming to sparkle. Goku wipes the tears off of his face, as he turns toward Vegeta. " _I think I'm going to retire as a Grand Priest, Vegeta. To be honest, I think it is time for the both of us to rest and allow the next generation to take over._ "

Vegeta holds out his hand, as Goku shakes it. Goku then out of nowhere pulls him into a hug. " _It's been a long journey, best buddy. Time for us to relax._ "

Dyspo begins to disintegrate, as he walks up to Toppo. " _Oi, Toppo! Do me and Jiren a favor, and keep the Pride Troopers afloat, will you?_ "

Toppo nods slowly. " _I will continue to be the leader of the Pride Troopers, and I shall continue to do so until I die. Thank you, Dyspo. You both will be missed..._ "

Dakaishin walks up to Goku. " _Son Goku-san, well done. I am more proud than I could ever be._ "

Goku smiles, turning toward him. " _Thanks, Dakaishin. It's been long, hasn't it? The Tournament of Power, then Abysus, then Omesus and Zateus, then Arysus, then now..._ "

Dakaishin chuckles, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. " _Yes. They were quite strong opponents. It is now my time to go as well._ "

Goku sighed, looking down. " _I don't want to lose you again, Dakaishin. You were the nicest, greatest to become the Grand Priest. Thank you._ "

Dakaishin smiles, as he removes his hand from Goku's shoulder. " _Live on, Son Goku-san, and continue to be the greatest in our book. Farewell._ "

He fades, disintegrating into dust. The dust revolves around Goku, before it shoots off into the sky.

As Beerus and Champa say goodbye to their father, Zydis, who also fades into dust, sparkling in the air. The team then reunites.

Goku steps up, as he inhales, and exhales. " _Our team... is now... disbanded!_ "

Uub, Beerus, Broly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Adia smile. Adia goes up to Goku, shaking his hand. " _Interesting guy you are, Son Goku of Multiverse #1299184009. Honestly, you're not a half-bad fighter._ "

Chi-Chi stomps over to them. " _HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!_ "

Adia just rolls her eyes, walking away. " _I think I'm gonna be sick. With him? Disgusting..._ "

Ahton raises his hands, as multiple lightning strikes go around the entire palace, as every single Zeno that was absorbed by Oblivion was restored. " _There we go, now, you may go whenever you please._ "

 _ **Multiverse #1299184009 - Zeno's Palace**_

Goku and Vegeta teleport into the palace, as they walk forward. The two Zenos greet them enthusiastically. " _Goku! Vegeta! You're back!_ "

Goku smiles, as he levitates toward them. " _Hey, Zen-Chans! I'm glad the war is over, but we have a favor to ask from you two._ "

The Zenos tilt their heads, curious. " _A favor? What is it?_ "

Goku breathes in and out. " _Zen-Chans, Vegeta and I would like to retire from our roles. We both want to rest. Sorry it's been short._ "

Both Zenos would be surprised. They go into the corner of the room, whispering to one another. After five minutes, they come back. " _Okay! You saved us both, so we'll repay the favor!_ "

The two of them raise their hands, a white glow emitting from them. It engulfs Goku and Vegeta. Goku feels his Grand Priest powers being lifted, and Vegeta feels his God of Destruction powers fading away.

Both of them would lose their godly outfits, as they both are given their original clothing, Goku's Gi, and Vegeta's Saiyan armor. Goku sighs in relief, closing his eyes. " _Hey, Vegeta, ready to go back to Earth?_ "

Vegeta smirked, as he turns toward the gate. " _Let's go rest,_ _ **Goku**_ _._ "

The two of them walked toward the gate, as they both exit it. Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, as the two of them is instant transmissioned away back to Earth.

 _ **Earth**_

Goku and Vegeta end up in Master Roshi's lawn. They turn toward his house, as Master Roshi walks out. " _Oh? What are you doing here, Goku and Vegeta?_ "

Goku walks up to him, hugging him. " _Thank you for everything, Master Roshi. Now, it is our turn to rest. Thank you._ "

Master Roshi smiles, accepting the hug. " _Good times we had, eh, boy?_ "

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

The two of them then teleport into Bulma's house. Bulma turns around, surprised. She runs over to Vegeta, tackling him in a hug. " _Vegeta! I was looking for you! Where were you?_ "

" _I was busy, Bulma,_ " Vegeta says, getting up. " _I'm going to live here with you for the rest of my days. That alright?_ "

Bulma's eyes widen, but her lips curl into a smile. " _Sure! I don't blame you for wanting to. It is pretty nice here._ "

Goku chuckles, as he walks outside along with Vegeta. " _Well, Vegeta. It's been a long journey. First meeting you when you arrived with Nappa feels like it happened just yesterday._ "

" _Hmph,_ " Vegeta says, " _Nappa was a weakling, so were those Saibamen. Kakarot, let's go rest._ "

The both of them walked inside Bulma's house. They would be extremely hungry, and eager to eat.

 _ **The Founder's Palace**_

Ahton leans back, sighing in relief. He smiles, closing his eyes. "Those individuals are the most impressive I've ever seen. _It looks like the world of Dragon Ball shall continue._ "

 _ **Many years later**_

Two little Saiyan boys are playing around in the fields, sparring with one another. One's name would be Capper, and the other's name would be Raddis. The two continue to spar, as they skid back.

" _Hey, Raddis,_ " Capper said, " _do you think we could get stronger than Great-great grandfather Gohan? We both will be the strongest!_ "

Raddis smirks as he gets in a fighting stance just like Goku's. " _Of course we can! We are Saiyans! The Saiyan race has been thriving on Earth. Our first step is to unlock Super Saiyan 3!_ "

Capper yells, as both their hairs spike up. They'd both enter Super Saiyan Two, as they continue to clash, wind blowing everywhere in the fields.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

 _ **Akira Toriyama - Creating Dragon Ball in the first place**_

 _ **RoseAuthor98 - Helping me in story writing. Go check her out on FanFiction!**_

 _ **TheDarkHollow - Sticking with me all this time from the beginning to the end. If it weren't for him, the FanFiction would likely haven't gone this long.**_

 _ **Hit me up on Discord! My tag is scruffygamer#7602.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this very long story! I made sure to make this ending worthwhile. Thanks to all of the mentioned people above!**_

 _ **The chances of me writing more on FanFiction are slim, because I have used all of my ideas on this story.**_

 _ **Another chapter will come out soon containing information and stuff about Dragon Ball Aftermath and its sequel!**_

 _ **Goodbye, and I will see you all next time!**_

 _ **~ Scruffy**_


End file.
